Cruel Summer
by KurtsieKalanai
Summary: After Kurt was rejected from NYADA, we were dying to find out what happened next. We couldn't wait for the September premiere. Here is our take of the moments after the letter opening and beyond. Ends at the Train Scene.
1. No Good Deed

**Author's Note:** Oh My Gawd, our very first fanfic! Welcome! Pull up a comfy chair and help yourself to the Latte Machine. My favorite is the Mocha. This story came about when a friend and I were throwing around ideas about what may happen next season. Then we were discussing what might have happened after Kurt, Rachel, and Finn opened their letters. I decided to write a fanfic and asked my friend AlignedStars to beta it for me. Well, she beta'd so well she was promoted to co-author! I could never do this without her.

Our plan is to have a 3 book series. The first is the summer before season 4, the second, the first half of season 4, and the third is the second half. It is a work in progress, so bear with us. We will try to put out a chapter a week, if not more.

Now for disclaimers. Neither AlignedStars nor KurtsieKalanai own Glee. If we did, we wouldn't be writing fics. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be linked at the end of chapter Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why.

Lastly, we want to welcome you to our Alternate Glee Universe! We hope you enjoy the ride! And please, we would love any little bit of feedback you can give. To paraphrase Rachel Berry, we need feedback to live!

* * *

"I didn't get in."

That was it. Everything Kurt Hummel had worked for over the last year was gone. All his hopes and dreams vanished into thin air. The only thing Kurt felt was numb. He wanted to be alone, to run and hide away from everyone as he was increasingly feeling embarrassed by his failing to get in to NYADA . Dammit! He had done nothing but talk about New York and NYADA to the point where even Blaine and his Dad had to ask him to stop. And now he had to face them, face everybody and tell them he had failed at something, yet again. Tears burned in his eyes. He needed time to work out his feelings but had to stay and see if Rachel got into NYADA. However, based on her audition, he thought they would both need to find a new dream.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Rachel Berry said comfortingly. After consoling Kurt on his rejection, Rachel slowly picked up her letter. The fear in her eyes made Kurt feel even worse.

"Rachel has been waiting for this moment all her life," Kurt thought. Finn Hudson had his arm around his brother, supporting Kurt even though he was rejected from Pace University not 2 minutes before. Rachel opened her letter and read, her face blank. Tears formed in her eyes. "_Oh damn_," Kurt added, "_We are so screwed. Guess we are both Lima losers, at least for the immediate future_."

Without taking her eyes off the letter, Rachel whispered, "I got in."

Kurt couldn't believe it. He felt his face redden and he stopped trying to hide back his tears. "Congratulations," he said numbly. "You'll do great." He tried to smile, but all he could give was a bitter smirk. An assortment of thoughts ran through his head. "_This is so unfair, this is so unreal. I hate this. I hate you, Rachel Berry. I hate everybody. Why did this happen to me?_"

"Kurt, I am so sorry. Can we talk about this?" Rachel said with tears sliding down her cheeks. "This isn't only my dream; this was for all of us."

Kurt put on his brave face. "Rach, you know how much I love you but I really need to be alone right now. Besides, Blaine is waiting for me. He understood how much I wanted to do this with you two," he said as he ripped his own letter in half. He moved over to where Rachel was crying and brought her in for a hug. "Really, congratulations, Rachel. We'll work this out."

"I love you, Kurt. You'll always be my best gay," she whispered into his shoulder.

Kurt gave a small smile over his shoulder to Finn and responded, "And you'll always be my Barbra. I love you too, Rachel Berry. Your name will be in lights before we know it!"

After Kurt pulled away from Rachel, Finn pulled his smaller brother in for a bone crushing hug. "Dude, I am so sorry about this. We'll sit down with Burt and Mom and figure things out. Will I see you back at home?"

"Sure, sure. You go celebrate. Talk to you later," Kurt said quietly. Rachel was looking at him with a concerned look on her face. This was not the Kurt Hummel she knew, not at all. The look in his eyes was cold like steel. All love of life had disappeared.

**- 0 -**

As Kurt left the choir room, Rachel threw herself in her fiancé's arms and started sobbing. Yes, she was ecstatic that she made NYADA. It was only one of the most prestigious musical theater programs in America, nay, the world! Without Kurt and Finn, though, her victory felt hollow.

"Finn, this is not fair!" she sobbed. "We had our dreams! We were going to get a little apartment in Manhattan and go on adventures and I was going to star in our own musical!"

Finn nodded against her hair. He felt torn. He wasn't too bothered about being rejected from Pace because, truth be told, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to do that. He still felt as lost as he had a few months ago when Schue and Miss Pillsbury pulled him into her office to talk about his future. Right now he was more worried about the two most important people in his life.

He wasn't sure whether to be happy that his fiancée got into the school of her choice or to be upset that his brother didn't. He didn't do emotions well, so he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. The way he dealt with his feelings was through sports or video games. Unfortunately, he was far away from both.

Finn held Rachel at arm's length and said, "Rachel, come on, sweetie. You need to calm down. This is a day for celebration! I'm sure that your Dads will want to take you out for a celebration dinner. This is a good thing, right?"

Rachel always confused him. He hoped he was saying the right thing. You could never be sure with her. Just like going out to eat with her. You never knew for sure if the food was the right kind. You might think it was the right kind but then it would have eggs in it or something and be the wrong kind. Sometimes just thinking about what to say to Rachel made Finn's head hurt. And she could be scary if he got it wrong. Finn found himself looking nervously around the room and fidgeting with his hands.

Rachel was having one of her very rare selfless moments. Finn noticed that those rare moments had become much less rare over the past few months, and this pleased him. "Finn, did you see Kurt? I think this broke him! The look in his eyes scared me," she said as she moved towards the choir room door. "I need to catch up to him. I'm not going to New York without either of you."

Finn gently grabbed her arm before she could run out into the hall. "Rach, you should know Kurt by now. When he says he wants to be alone, he doesn't want to talk to ANYONE. Not me, not Blaine, not even Burt. I think right now he needs a little time to himself. I'm sure he will be up for one of your famous Hummel-Berry sleepovers in a couple days."

Rachel pulled out a tissue from her purse and sniffed, "As usual, my wonderful, handsome fiancée is the voice of reason to my voice of insanity. But as happy as I am, I'm more worried for my best friend. I'll text him later." She looked out the door down the hall. "Let's get home. I am sure that Daddy and Papa are foaming at the mouth waiting to find out if I got in or not. They are going to be so disappointed when they find out I'll be deferring my admission until next year, but I'm sure they will support me in any decision I make." She walked out the door, about to leave McKinley as a student for the last time.

Finn just stood there, stunned. He would not let Rachel give up her dream. It was the one thing she had worked towards for the majority of her life. For now, he needed to take Rachel home then get back to his brother, who he was sure had a broken heart.

**- 0 -**

Kurt walked slowly down the hall and wanted to get out of William McKinley High School as soon as possible. Yes, this place was the source of great friends and some of the best moments of his life, but it was also a source of untold misery. He wondered if he would miss any of it. The glee club was his family and he suspected he would be in contact with many of them for years to come. But the rest, no, he wouldn't miss it. He was glad to be rid of the assholes that made his life a living hell for 4 years. He would be getting out of this place and going to New York where he….

"_Oh shit, I'm not getting out of this damn cow town_," thought Kurt with a start. _"I have to see these people every single day for the rest of my life. Might as well get used to working at Dad's shop, because that seems to be the only thing I'm good for. Finn and I will take over the business and live happily ever after. Yeah, right._"

Kurt looked around. Where was Blaine? Oh that's right. Blaine wanted to run a quick errand. He sent a text to his boyfriend:

**I have news. Come get me**.

A few seconds later, he received a response from his boyfriend.

**I'm at the mall. Be there in a few minutes. Love you!**

Instead of heading out to the parking lot, he walked to the auditorium. This was a place of joy, and he wanted to experience it one last time. Goodness knows if he would ever see a stage again. The best thing he could hope for was bit parts in Community Theater, and Lima wasn't known for their stellar theater arts.

Spying no one in the large auditorium, he slipped in the side door and walked onto the stage. Taking a seat on the edge of the stage, he put his head in his hands. He felt helpless and hopeless and awful and frustrated and wanted to cry or scream or beat up something. Too many emotions started rushing through him and the tears started to flow again.

"Kurt?" called a voice from offstage. Kurt looked up to see Mr. Schuester. "Why aren't you out celebrating with the others? Emma and I were going to join you later."

"Hey Mr. Schue," said Kurt wiping the tears off his face and onto the top of his pants legs. As much as he loved his glee teacher, he just wanted to wallow in self-pity for a few minutes. "I just wanted to spend my last minutes here in the place that I loved the most."

Will came over and sat down next to his newly minted former student. "Hey Kurt, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy to get out of here," he asked with concern.

Kurt fought back the urge to start bawling, to break down in front of the man who has helped him get through these three very difficult years. "I didn't get in," he murmured.

"Oh damn, Kurt, I'm so sorry," Will said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sure you and Rachel will be able to try out next year. I have an idea to…"

"She got in," Kurt interrupted. He really didn't want to talk about Rachel right now.

"Oh." Thinking his words over carefully, Will debated sharing the phone call he had received the week before from Madame Thibideaux. She had called Will to ask about Rachel and her experience. While he gave the Recruiter a glowing recommendation about Rachel, he had only mentioned Kurt in passing.

"Oh is right," returned Kurt looking at Will hard. "Surprising outcome, although not entirely unexpected." Kurt got up and brushed the dust off his pants. He didn't even care if they got dirty. "Well, I better get going. Thanks for everything, Mr. Schue." He put out his hand to shake his former teacher's hand.

"None of that Kurt. New Directions is a family, and you're still one of us whether you like it or not," Will said as he pulled Kurt in for a hug. The boy was surprised at first as he didn't like to be touched unexpectedly but went ahead and returned the sentiment so he could get out of there as fast as possible. He had so many things he wanted to say to Mr. Schue, but he just didn't have the energy or the desire to do so right now.

Will pulled out a business card, wrote down a telephone number and explained, "Here's my cell number, Kurt. I want you to call or text any time you need me. In fact, can you come to my office next week, once you decompress? Emma brought up an idea just yesterday that I think would be a perfect fit for you."

Kurt looked at him skeptically. What did he mean and why would Mrs. Pillsbury be looking at stuff for him? Had she known something? "I'm not sure if that is a good idea, Mr. Schue. I think this is a message from the greater universe that I'm destined to be a Lima Loser," he informed and realizing what he had said added, "No offense."

"None taken. Staying here was my choice. I had my chance and I chose my love…all of you. Who knows where my life might take me in the near future. We have the wedding, and you're still going to plan that, right?" Will asked hopefully.

"I guess so, "Kurt replied. The last thing he wanted right now was to be around other people. Happy people, successful people; people who had their dream. Just about every other person in the New Directions, except him and well, Finn, got exactly what they wanted. Maybe the Hudson-Hummel household was cursed. "I'll call you early next week," said Kurt as he walked away with a wave, leaving Will standing on the stage.

He stopped for a moment to see Blaine had sent him a message that he was ready to pick him up. Before he left the auditorium, the teacher called to him.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue?" Kurt replied as he turned around to face his former teacher.

"You know you don't have to call me Mr. Schue anymore. You aren't my student. Please call me Will."

Kurt gave a sad little smile. At that moment, he wished he WAS Will's student. Then he wouldn't have to face his future in Lima. "Sure thing Mr. Sch….Will. Until next week," he said with a hangdog expression. Will noticed how sad he looked.

After Kurt left, Will pulled out his phone and brought up his fiancée's number. "Hey sweetie, it's me. Can you take out that file of information we had for Kurt? I think it is time to start phase 2 of Operation: Get Kurt to New York," he said with a glint in his eye.

**- 0 -**

Blaine Anderson was worried. He was really worried. When Kurt texted him, he was at the mall buying his boyfriend a congratulatory gift. He had picked out an adorable white picture frame with happy puppy faces on it and the words "Puppy Love" along the bottom edge. He planned to put his favorite picture of the two of them in it so Kurt could take it with him to New York.

But Kurt's last couple of texts were odd and unsettling.

Blaine had recently accepted the fact that Kurt was going to be leaving in a few months and they would be dating long distance. It was only 9 or so months, right? And they weren't so far away that weekend visits were out of the question. And, if he understood it right, Kurt would have college breaks that were longer than public school breaks and could come back home during those times. Rachel even said she would have a little space for Blaine's stuff in their fabulous Manhattan apartment, so he could keep a change of clothes or two there and not have to cart stuff back and forth all the time. They were going to arrange several Skype sessions a week, pending their school schedule. It was going to be fine.

So when his phone vibrated with a new message Blaine pulled it out of his pocket and swore under his breath. He expected a message full of excitement and way too many exclamation points. Other than a small update, all that it said was, "I have news."

"_Shit. Shit, shit shit!_" he thought as he paid for the frame. This could NOT be good.

"Poor Kurt cannot get a break," he murmured as he exited the mall to his car and drove back to the school.

Kurt was ecstatic with Blaine's transfer to McKinley last fall. It was a hollow victory of sorts for Blaine. While he got his way, his relationship with his parents changed. The void between them widened and he doubted it could ever be repaired. He could never tell Kurt what a personal sacrifice changing schools involved.

These past few years were so hard on Kurt, and Blaine had a feeling it was about to get a little bit harder, but this year was the worst. Not only did Kurt lose the student election by default due to Rachel stuffing the ballot boxes, he lost out on the lead on West Side Story because he did not fit the typical Tony image. Kurt had long ago told Blaine that he was proud that he landed the lead role, but Blaine wasn't ever really sure. Kurt really wanted that part.

Blaine felt REALLY guilty about getting the role of Tony, but as his boyfriend told him time and time again, Blaine had won it fair and square. However, in the back of his mind, Blaine wondered if Kurt had played Tony, would it have improved his odds at getting in NYADA?

Blaine sighed and put his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. Kurt should be along any minute now. The boys had been invited to Rachel's end of school year celebration and they promised they would go. But Kurt's text worried Blaine.

He watched as Kurt approached the car from the auditorium. Okay, that was odd. What was he doing there? Instead of a huge rush of emotion from Kurt, he was greeted with a blank face. Something was terribly wrong. "Hey babe," Blaine said and touched his boyfriend on the shoulder. "How did it go?"

Kurt mumbled something quietly, but Blaine couldn't understand what he said. "Excuse me?" he asked politely.

Kurt passed over the torn letter and stared down at his hands. "_This is so like Kurt, I bet he ripped it up with a theatrical flourish. He's such a diva_," Blaine thought. Blaine put the pieces of the letter back into order, grabbed some tape out of his book bag, and slowly began repairing the letter as it gave him a chance to prepare himself for its contents.

_Dear Mr. Hummel:_

First and foremost, I would like to let you know what a pleasure it was to meet you at your audition. I stand by my comment that your performance of "Not the Boy Next Door" was exemplary. I think you have the potential to go far in whatever you do.

That being said, I regret to inform you…..

Blaine didn't have to read any more of the letter. He would never admit it to Kurt, but he was secretly relieved that Kurt wouldn't be leaving him. Yet, he wanted to throw it out the window and take Kurt into his arms to comfort him. There wasn't a look of hurt on Kurt's face. There wasn't much of anything. That worried him immensely. He knew Kurt kept things in, internalizing any hurt he felt. It eventually cumulated into something intense and dramatic for all involved.

Blaine passed back the repaired letter. "Kurt, I'm so sorry," he said with as much comfort in his voice that he could muster. He thought back to all the therapy sessions he had been through, put on his best empathy voice, and advised, "I can only imagine how much hurt you're feeling right now. It's only normal for you to feel shock and anger. We can talk this out. I'm sure you and Rachel can work on your resumes and…"

"Why does everyone say that?" Kurt yelled. Blaine flinched and Kurt realized who he was talking to. In a much quieter voice he said, "Sorry Blaine, I'm not mad at you. You're the second person who said pretty much the same thing to me. Rachel got in."

"What? How? Where….I saw that audition! You should have been a shoe in! Well, at least compared to Rachel," said Blaine, his voice getting a little frantic.

"Well apparently they saw more talent in her three lines than in my entire song. Oh well, I expected this. Like I said to Mr. Schue…Will, I'm destined to be a Lima Loser," Kurt said, his voice cracking on the last two words.

"Please don't say that," Blaine scolded, reaching over the seat to his boyfriend to bring him into a loving embrace, only to have his arms gently pushed away by Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm barely keeping myself together. Being in your wonderful warm arms would send me over the edge. So please, back off, ok?" Kurt asked. He didn't want to push his boyfriend away, but it was the only way to keep from breaking down.

Blaine was a little hurt at the rebuke but completely understood. "Look, we don't have to go to Rachel's party. We can swing by the store and get some Ben & Jerry's and we can cuddle while watching Sound of Music."

Kurt understood that his boyfriend was trying to comfort him, but it wasn't comforting that he needed right now. It was solitude. "No, Blaine. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I really need to be by myself right now. Why don't you go to the party? I promise as soon as I'm ready for company, I'll text you and we will gorge ourselves on as much junk food as you please. I may even join you at the party later," he promised.

"Kurt, please," said Blaine. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his boyfriend alone. Being alone led to thinking, and thinking to depression, and from depression, he didn't want to think about. He knew what Kurt was going through; he had been in a similar situation a time or two in the past. His parents had the therapy bills to prove it.

Kurt forced a small smile and said with a fake happy tone, "Really, I promise I'll be fine. Just drive me home and you can take your car to the party. That way I can join you later. I just want to think of some options. It's my own damn fault for not applying to other schools. What was I thinking?"

Blaine wasn't convinced, but he didn't want to upset Kurt further. "Okay, but you need to promise that you will call me as soon as you need me. I will make my appearance, attempt to have a good time and I will be home before you know it."

"Ok, Dad," Kurt snarked, but not unkindly.

During the ride home, Kurt's mood went from numb to angry. If he was going to be able to live in this shithole cow town and not be ostracized, he would need to make some major changes. It was the only way. It seemed the only way to fit into Lima is to conform to the middle America's idea of "normal." No one was allowed to express themselves. Look at the glee club, for example. Every one of its members tried to express themselves in one way or another and each member became a pariah. Even the former popular members of New Directions were affected. Kurt didn't share his thoughts with Blaine because what he had to do had to be done alone. It was time to be the actor he wanted to be before his life came crashing down.

Once they arrived home, Kurt gave his boyfriend a kiss and urged, "Go, have fun. Sing some Katy Perry. As I'm sure you're aware, Rachel's karaoke collection is legendary." Maybe Kurt's mood was improving, at least according to what Blaine had to see.

"Okay, Kurt, but I really feel bad leaving you like this," whined Blaine. Kurt shut the car door and waved goodbye before running over to the front steps. "Okay, fine! Fine, I'm going," Blaine said to himself.

Blaine blew him a kiss and backed out onto the street. Kurt waved and smiled as he drove away. When Blaine turned the corner and was out of sight, Kurt's smile turned into a sneer and his eyes were back to the steel that Rachel saw at the school.

"I also have work to do," he muttered as he dug out his keys and let himself into the house.

**- 0 -**

As Blaine drove up to the Berry's home, he noticed several cars already in the driveway. "_Looks like the party's inside. They must be celebrating Rachel's acceptance letter,_" Blaine sighed, not really sure if he wanted to go indoors. He missed Kurt when he wasn't around. Kurt completed him. It was time to put on his brave face. Blaine put on his brightest showman's smile and got out of the car.

Blaine and the father Berrys had a pretty good relationship. It was nice to have some adult role models in the gay community. Life was so confusing right now, and it was nice to have someone to talk to. He never had a mentor before so he had to muddle things through on his own. Kurt was his closest confidant, but sometimes it was nice to have a different point of view.

When Blaine walked up to the front yard he found Hiram and LeRoy Berry sitting on the front step, heads together and talking in low tones. When they saw Blaine, they stopped talking and stood up to greet their guest. The worried look they had on their faces was replaced with giant smiles.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry," greeted Blaine. "I take it the party is down in the stage room?"

"Blaine!" Hiram exclaimed. He pulled Blaine into a warm hug. Of all of Rachel's friends, he always had a soft spot for this man and his boyfriend. "How many times do I have to tell you it is Hiram and LeRoy?"

"Sorry," Blaine said, laughing. "Habit. I was raised to respect my elders."

"Nonsense! We're friends," LeRoy said and noticed that Kurt was missing. "Will Sir Hummel be joining us later?" he quipped.

Blaine gave a small sad smile. "Hopefully. I assume you've already heard what happened?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Hiram, shaking his head. "Rachel arrived not five minutes ago and virtually threw herself in my arms sobbing. We are happy for our little girl, but devastated for Kurt. We are a bit concerned, however, that she informed us she will be staying in Lima for a year."

Blaine was shocked. "That, I didn't hear. Um…wow," he said, shocked. Rachel normally wouldn't stay in Lima for anything. She almost had tunnel vision in her need to get out of Ohio.

"We always support everything our little girl has done. We even supported her in this frankly premature wedding, but this screams _Bad Idea_," said Hiram, wringing his hands nervously.

"Yes, a very bad idea," LeRoy added. "No matter, everyone is downstairs. Unfortunately, it's not a very party-like atmosphere. Rachel is still a bit upset and everyone is trying to calm her down."

"I understand," said Blaine awkwardly. "Well, I should get down there."

As he made his way down to the party room Blaine thought, "_How typical._" He loved Rachel like a sister, he really did. But his lover was the one who was rejected. He was the one sitting home alone with a broken heart. And somehow, Rachel was the one surrounded by her friends and being consoled because she was going to get her dream temporarily alone? How fair was that?

"_We're all going to make our way to New York eventually,_" he thought bitterly. "_Why aren't these guys over at Kurt's house making him feel better?_" He realized with a start that he was one of those people that were there for Rachel when he should be back with Kurt. He resolved at that moment to spend a few minutes at the Berry house, and then rush back to the man that needed him. He also planned on having a stern talk with Finn about supporting his brother.

As he descended the stairs he found Rachel sitting on her couch with several of the current and former New Directions members surrounding her. Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez were standing in the corner, whispering and giving Rachel subtle dirty looks. Rory Flanagan, who was still in the US for a week before he went home, was sitting on the floor ready to cry.

Rachel looked up to see Blaine standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Blaine?" she sniffed. "Is Kurt with you? I really wanted to talk to him." She stood up and ran over to Blaine, putting her small arms around him.

"Sorry Rach," he said, putting his face in her hair. "He needed some alone time to think about things."

"Kurt hates me!" Rachel wailed. She had a talent for jumping to the most dramatic of conclusions.

"He doesn't hate you. He's happy for you. He just needed time alone to reflect," Blaine said, holding Rachel at arm's length. "Actually, I think I'm going to go back to him. I hate myself for leaving him alone like this."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything different. I was planning on postponing this party anyhow," said Rachel. "Will you please tell Kurt to call me when he's up to it?"

"Absolutely," said Blaine.

"Dude, hold up. I'll follow you home," said Finn. He turned to Rachel. "Do you mind, Rach?"

"There's no question, Finn. You need to be there for Kurt. Blaine, please tell him I'll be over later this evening once I finish talking to Daddy and Papa," Rachel said, wiping her eyes with the balled up tissue.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss, and Blaine gave her one last hug before running upstairs to their cars.

**- 0 -  
**

Kurt was lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. No one was home, so that made what he was going to do so much easier. He looked over to the floor beside his bed at the boxes and garbage bags he got from the garage.

Inside, Kurt felt a seismic shift. He felt like his life had turned upside down, and not in that "first time in love" way. He was so very angry at himself and he was just as angry at Rachel. She had him convinced that he was sure to get into NYADA. Because of that, he wouldn't need to apply to any other schools. No, that wasn't fair. He was just angry that Rachel was accepted. He was not angry at her. It was his fault that he didn't apply to any other schools. Now the best he could hope for was some courses at the local community college. Well one silver lining was that he was going to be here for Blaine's senior year.

_"Lima Loser, Lima Loser, Lima Loser,_" was looping endlessly in his mind. He stood up and started pacing across his room, building up courage for his new task at hand. He walked over to his walk in closet, his dresser, his bedroom door. Over and over again. His mind was racing. Suddenly he started singing:

"What good is this pacing?  
I don't even know what I'm doing!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
NYADA, where are you?  
Already killing my dream.  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?"

Kurt sat back on the bed, frustrated and angry. He felt completely lost, not sure what to do next and continued singing:

_"No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!"_

He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled the Thunderclap, McKinley's yearbook, from the shelf. He opened it to the proper page and sang as he ripped it violently from the book:

He whispered, "_The Election…_"  
He sang a little louder, "_West Side Story_"  
A bit louder, "_NYADA_."

Kurt hurled his yearbook across the room, knocking items off his dresser.

He almost screamed, "_NYADA!_!"

He grabbed a box and walked over to his shelves on the other side of the room. He then grabbed everything that reminded him of that goddamned glee club and his life in McKinley and violently threw them into boxes as he continued singing:

_"One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why"_

After clearing his shelf completely of his high school and New Directions life, he grabbed a garbage bag and moved over to his walk in closet. This was the key to his change. It all had to go….every last scrap. eBay, Goodwill. Shit, it can all burn in a bonfire for all he cared, but it had to go. He sang as he pulled garments off the hangers and stuffed them into garbage bags.

_"No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Lima be agreed  
I'm a loser through and through  
Since I cannot succeed  
NYADA, attending you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again!"_

The rest he could get rid of later. He had to go to the mall and do some shopping. Before he left the room he grabbed his framed group picture of New Directions and threw it on the floor, shattering the glass with a satisfying crunch. Gawd, that felt good!

_No good deed  
Will I do again!"_

He left the room virtually trashed and ran downstairs, grabbing his keys and wallet on the way. He went over to his car, squealed out of the driveway, and sped to the mall. The Kurt Hummel everyone knew and loved was gone. What was left was much darker.

* * *

**A/N** Song is No Good Deed from the Musical Wicked


	2. Everybody Hurts

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading guys! We got some great feedback already and the thing has only been out a day! We do have up to chapter 3 edited and ready to go so I am going to post chapter 2 today and 3 tomorrow. I am up to writing Chapter 7 with no end to this book in sight. Things just keep coming up with our boys! I (KurtsieKalanai or KK is fine) am going to meet the one and only Mr. Chris Colfer on Sunday so I am just a bit excited.

**Disclaimers: **Neither AlignedStars nor KurtsieKalanai own Glee. If we did, we would break into song anywhere, even the bank. J Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be linked at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why. We get to meet an Original Character in this chapter!

So please, feedback, feedback! Our kingdom for some feedback!

**Thanks: **Yet again a hearty thanks to Wayne Kotke and the gang at Gleekast! Your feedback when we were developing this was invaluable! Love you guys!

* * *

As Kurt sped off to the mall, Blaine and Finn arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house. If they had been 30 seconds earlier, they might have been able to stop Kurt from his shopping excursion. It was interesting how such a simple thing could change the direction of what happened afterwards.

Blaine wanted to yell at Finn for his lack of concern over Kurt but figured he was probably dealing with Rachel's getting in to NYADA and his rejection from Pace. Still, he was happy the tall boy was with him. Kurt would need all the support he could get. He was a little concerned when he didn't see Kurt's SUV in the driveway but hoped it might be in the garage.

Finn was thinking the same thing and ran to the front door as soon as he left his car. Blaine joined him in the front foyer. "Kurt? Are you there?" yelled Finn as he took off his shoes. There was no answer.

"Dammit. I have a bad feeling here," Finn said with dread. Finn, always the leader, took charge. "Blaine, can you check down here and the garage, and I'll run upstairs. He might have his headphones on and not be able to hear us."

Blaine was starting to panic. Kurt would have at least texted him to let him know he was going somewhere. He rushed through the lower floor and looked in the garage. The only car there was Burt's old work truck. Burt and Carole Hudson-Hummel had flown out to D.C. on business that morning.

Blaine was about to go to the backyard to see if Kurt was lying on the hammock when he heard Finn yell, "Blaine? Dude, get the hell up here now!"

Blaine's mind snapped to a worst case scenario. Kurt's entire life for the past year was spent trying to get into NYADA. Blaine was scared what his boyfriend might do without direction. When Blaine was younger and had suffered a violent gay bashing at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, his mind went to some very dark places. Almost three years later, he was still seeing a therapist. Kurt wasn't getting anywhere near the help Blaine was receiving. He honestly didn't know if Kurt could cope with all the disappointments. Kurt was a strong person, but there were only so many times one's resolve could be tested before it snapped.

Blaine ran up the stairs to Kurt's room only to have Finn stop him at the door. "Don't go in, there is glass everywhere," Finn said protectively. "Can you grab my shoes and the broom? I'm going to call Mom and Burt."

Blaine panicked and exclaimed, "Finn, his car is gone. Shit, where _is_ he?" He went downstairs in a haze, grabbing Finn's large sneakers and the broom and dustpan. He grabbed some garden gloves from the garage for good measure. There was no need for an emergency room situation.

Blaine sent Kurt another text:

**Babe, where the hell are you? Call me please, I'm freaking out here! **

Frustrated with no response, he headed back upstairs.

"Blaine," Finn called. "That was Mom. Burt is in a meeting but they'll get home as soon as they can," he said as he took the broom and sneakers from Blaine. Finn looked in the trashed room and let out a low whistle. "What the HELL got into him?"

"I don't know, but I gotta go look for him. I'm seriously wigging out here!" said Blaine, getting ready to head downstairs and out the door.

Finn's phone vibrated. "Blaine, wait," he commanded. He checked his messages and sighed. It was Mr. Schue, and he was on his way over with Ms. Pillsbury. That was all he needed right now.

"Is that Kurt?" asked Blaine, stopping halfway down the stairs.

"It's Mr. Schue. He's coming over. Mom must have called him," said Finn, rubbing his face in frustration. He thought to himself, "_I could have handled this_. _How could things go to shit so quickly? The day started so normal!_"

"Well, I'm heading out to look for him," Blaine said as he got to the bottom of the steps. "Call me if you hear anything."

"Blaine!" Finn yelled. Blaine stopped at the door and looked back, exasperated. Why did Finn always think he was in charge? Blaine was going to dismiss him but Finn continued "It might be a good idea to wait here for a bit. Schue is coming over and I'm going to call everyone to keep an eye for Kurt. Besides, we really should clean this mess."

Blaine let out a heavy sigh but slowly started heading back up the stairs. From what he saw from the bedroom door, they had a pretty big job ahead of them. Unfortunately, there wasn't a very good view of the whole room from the door. It was far worse than he had imagined. When the boys entered the room, tears sprang up in Blaine's eyes.

Almost everything Kurt considered precious was destroyed. All the special things he kept on his shelves were violently thrown into boxes. His Junior Prom crown and scepter were snapped in half. His Thunderclap was ripped to shreds and thrown in the corner. His certificates and pictures were ripped in half. His creams and moisturizers were thrown in his garbage can. His carefully-marked _Vogue_ collection was dumped in the middle of the floor. His walk-in closet, the most sacred of sacred spaces, was almost empty. Most of his clothes were stuffed unceremoniously in garbage bags, and wooden hangers were tossed about the floor. The only things left intact were 2 picture frames. One was a picture of Kurt's family, the other a picture of the two of them from the Senior Prom.

Blaine stepped over a pile of the broken glass, taking care not to step on the shards and grind them into the carpet. Kurt had picked out this carpet; he was so proud of his color choice and how it coordinated with the curtains and paint. Looking around the walls, he noticed Kurt had pulled down the curtains. "Oh, Kurt!" Blaine gasped. He suddenly felt overwhelmed and let out a small sob at what he saw next. Shattered on the ground was the framed picture of the New Directions after winning their National Championship. The frame had 'Best Friends' emblazoned on the top. The shattered glass severely scratched the picture, destroying it.

"GODDAMN IT!" Blaine thundered, punching the wall. Thankfully it didn't damage the already trashed room. He left the room and sat on the top step. Something in him broke and he started sobbing in earnest.

Finn, who was also taking stock of the damage, followed him to the stairs and sat down beside him. He put his arm around the man he had come to love like a brother. Hell, someday he might even become his brother-in-law, depending on the state laws of Ohio. "Blaine, buddy, c'mon. I'm sure he is ok. Once everyone gets here we will go looking for him, alright?" Finn said, trying to sooth his dapper friend.

Blaine suddenly wrapped his arms around Finn awkwardly and was wracked with sobs. "Finn, I should have b-been here. I just left him alone just li-like everyone else in his life. This is all my f-fault."

Finn wrapped his arms around his friend and scolded, "Don't be stupid, bro. I am sure none of us ever imagined he would do this. C'mon…its fine." He let Blaine cry for a while, until there was a knock on the front door.

"Come in!" Finn yelled from the top of the stairs.

Will entered, followed by Emma Pillsbury. Finn waved them upstairs. Will came up and at Finn's urging, took a look in Kurt's room. Emma followed and gave a small gasp at the mess.

"Our Kurt did this!?" Emma exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, kinda crazy, huh?" said Finn, still holding a crying Blaine. At least his sobs were quiet, not the wracking sobs of before. Even Finn was fighting the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Let me take Blaine downstairs," offered Emma. She gently helped Blaine stand up and go down the stairs to the living room. She sat Blaine on the couch and held him. Blaine let out all the emotions tormenting him. Emma was proud of herself for dealing with all of Blaine's tears. "_So what if they got on my blouse? I'm going to cope. Yes, I'm growing stronger every day. Maybe I could handle children, after all. Yay, crying teens! I can do this!"_ she thought gleefully.

Back upstairs, Finn was quietly breaking down. His Mom and Burt were away, and they depended on their boys to take care of their house. Not only was one room practically written off, Kurt was missing, his boyfriend was having a nervous breakdown downstairs, and there was Rachel and her decision to skip NYADA for a year. It was all too much.

"Mr. Schue, I don't know what to do," he said in a small, desperate voice.

Will pulled him up and informed, "First of all, we'll leave this mess till later. Then we'll contact the gang and call an emergency meeting."

"We can plan a search grid," Finn offered. He was back in his element.

Will continued, "Until the others arrive, you are going to rest. You need to build up your strength."

Finn nodded in agreement. This was a great plan!

"Come downstairs. I'm sure Blaine would appreciate your company," Will said. It was the best way to get things back under control.

Finn followed Will down the stairs and entered the living room. Blaine was lying down with a blanket, his eyes closed, and he was barely awake. He was emotionally and mentally exhausted. Emma was in the kitchen, making tea for everyone. Will sat Finn in the armchair, encouraged him to relax and turned on the sports channel.

Will joined Emma in the kitchen. "They are both resting." He walked up and hugged his fiancée from behind. "Emma, this is bad."

Emma turned to her intended, the tea abandoned. "I know. This is not like Kurt at all," she said in her quiet voice as she nervously played with a button on his shirt.

"All I know is we have to find him and soon. Can you help me contact everyone?" he asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "These guys are only kids…they shouldn't have to deal with all of this." Will waved his arms around almost tossing the phone by accident. He never pictured in his wildest dreams that Kurt would snap like that. Frankly, it terrified him. Of all the New Directions, Kurt seemed to be one of the more sane members.

Emma grabbed Will arms and placed them calmly back down. "Of course, sweetie," she whispered.

They had to find Kurt today. They just had to.

**- 0 -**

Kurt went shopping. He did so much shopping that his credit card was smokin' by the time he was done. Luckily, he got a generous graduation gift from his grandparents, so that should cover the bill before his Dad killed him.

The sad part was out of all the clothes and accessories he bought, it didn't even come close in price to one of his old outfits. What a waste his old life had been. From now on, he was buying only affordable and simple clothing. Form over fashion. Practicality was the word of the day.

He decided to take a break in shopping and check out the hair salon in the mall. It looked passable for his needs. The wall paper was terrible and the trim didn't match. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts. _"This is a new world you are in, Kurt Hummel. Stop being so gay!"_ he reprimanded himself.

His stylist was going to kill him but…

"Oh screw it, and screw her," he mumbled as he entered the shop with his bags. Luckily it wasn't very busy so they were able to fit him in right away.

As soon as he sat in the salon chair he said, "Cut it all off. No wait! Leave an inch…and I want it black."

The stylist looked at him like he was going nuts. This severely stylish boy, who she was sure went to a salon that cost at least three times what they charged, was sitting in the chair asking to have his gorgeous hair cut off and colored black. What the hell was he thinking?

"Are you sure?" she said, hesitantly. "Black is a pretty severe col…"

"I said black!" Kurt snapped then a little less stern, requested, "Please."

After a moment's reflection, Kurt introduced himself. After all, this was the woman who might be touching up his roots in the future.

The rest of the time in the chair went quietly. Kurt was not disagreeable when the stylist asked him questions, but he kept his answers short. He also avoided talking about his old life. That was gone now. He wasn't rude, Kurt was just…well, _curt_.

"Kurt, would you mind if I styled it a bit? I have an idea that would look great," asked the stylist.

"Sure, why not?" Kurt said, shrugging.

When she was finished, she spun around the chair and let Kurt check out his new look. His brown hair was gone. The waves, gone. The result shocked Kurt, but not in an entirely bad way. His hair was jet black and about an inch long. She had used lots of product so the small amount of hair he had left stood in spikes.

"Wow, thanks!" said Kurt, turning his head and looking at it from every angle. Yes, that would do just fine.

The stylist wrote a name down on a business card. "If you change your mind, and you will eventually, here is the name of a product that will strip that black right off. Or you could come here. I would be happy to help. Truth be told Kurt, it just about killed me to cut that hair, but it is what you wanted, right?" she asked. Getting rid of that black was a huge pain in the ass, but it could be done. And the hair would grow back.

"Exactly. Thanks…I'm sorry, I didn't even catch your name. That was rude of me, wasn't it?" said Kurt, handing over his credit card.

"No prob. It's Carla," she said, swiping his card and giving him the receipt. He gave her a large tip. He liked her and she did a good job on his hair.

"Well, Carla, till next time," Kurt said and gave her a smart salute. "Sorry about earlier, I'm just a bit stressed right now."

"Gotcha. Well if you need anything else, my number is on the card," she said, pointing out the phone number on the business card.

"Later," said Kurt, leaving the salon with his new look. He paused by a mall mirror wall and studied his new look. It was a bit weird and a shocking contrast, with his new black spiky hair and his haute couture clothing. He would take care of the clothing soon enough.

**- 0 -**

Artie Abrams was a man on a mission. He was shopping for a new pair of gloves to use with his chair. He had misplaced the left glove yesterday and needed to find a new set, pronto! He had asked Brittany along as she could be so handy. She could drive surprisingly well, lift him in and out of the car and into his chair, and pull down things that were out of reach. The fact she was great arm candy was a plus. "_That girl is amazing!"_ Artie thought, still pining away for her. "_She was my first. Well, my only, but that could change_. _Actually, a lot was going to change. Next year I'll be on top! I'll run the New Directions, direct the school musical and take the lead role in it, and maybe conduct the Jazz band too! Senior year, I will rule!" _

Artie was knocked out of his daydream by the sight of Kurt. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. "What did you do with your hair?"

"Who is that new boy?" Brittany whispered into his ear.

"It's Kurt, Brittany. Honestly, can't you tell?" Artie snapped back trying not to use the _stupid_ word with her. Sometimes it was so hard to hold back.

"Hi Brittany. It's me, your unicorn, except now I'm your Evil Dark Overlord!" Kurt chimed in sarcastically spreading his arms dramatically, and he could tell she was even more confused than normal.

Poor Brittany. It was too much for her, and she looked like she might start crying.

"Oh Kurt, did you get attacked by Vampires?" she asked, taking note of his black hair.

Kurt couldn't help himself and said in a low, scary voice, "Yes, Brittany, and I may need to feed again."

Brittany cringed in fear. "I'm both terrified and a little turned on right now, Vampire Kurt," she said in a deadpan voice.

Kurt chuckled, amused at Brittany's naïve thinking. "Oh, don't worry. Vampires only drink coffee during the day. Could you go get me a mocha?" he asked, handed Brittany a ten dollar bill and watched her as she scurried off to get him a coffee.

"Kurt, that was mean. Do have any idea how long it will take Brittany to figure out you're not really a vampire? It could take years! Why did you do that?" Artie exclaimed. This was not like Kurt at all. He could be sarcastic, but never mean!

"Oh, she'll get over it," Kurt said, laughing. "She has the memory of a goldfish. I doubt I'll get a mocha. She'll probably bring me back a muffin, and that is why she'll be a five year senior." It WAS a little mean to Brittany, but he didn't feel like being nice to anyone right now.

"Well, that was uncalled for," Artie scolded, "You'll have to apologize to her when she gets back."

Kurt stiffened up, anger coursing throughout his face. He crossed his arms. "I WILL, after you apologize to me."

"Why? What for?"

Kurt leaned over so he was right in Artie's face. Kurt growled, "Why did you give me the only non-singing role in _West Side Story_? Why did you laugh at me when Rachel and I performed _Romeo and Juliet_? You didn't even let me read for Tony. And why did you roll over my foot when Blaine danced with me while he sang _Last Friday Night_? Don't you dare think I didn't find out that you had planned for me to wear an apron during the PBS special or that I wasn't going to sing in it either; Blaine told me. Didn't you think he would? He also told me about the whole 'have you had sex yet' debacle you asked him and Rachel. Are you really that STUPID?"

Kurt stood up and took a deep breath. He felt power surge through his veins. Yes, he was back in charge. He lifted his head up and gave Artie his best "I'm superior to you" look.

Artie looked back at him in surprise. He adjusted his glasses and tried to stare Kurt down. _Tried_ being the operative word here.

Artie knew he was going to have to say something to save face. It was awn! He began by lecturing, "First, you don't sing. You screech. Your high notes sound like fingernails scratching on a chalkboard." Kurt just squinted at him, so he continued, "Second, you can't act because if you think what you are doing is acting then all your characters are gay. Tony isn't gay by the way. Third, booty camp had no effect on your dancing. You still dance gay. I am in a wheelchair and I can dance better than you!" Artie figured he might as well tell all, he had nothing to lose after all. It's not like Kurt was coming back in September, right? He would be in New York. "And finally, you wear girl clothes all the time so why would wearing an apron bother you? We all know you are the girl in your relationship with Blaine," he finished smugly.

Kurt's eye grew wide with anger. "I am NOT the girl. I am not A girl! You don't know anything about us, and it's none of your business anyway." Kurt had to fight the urge to keep from dumping Artie out of his wheel chair and stomping on him.

Artie just gave him a "don't mess with me" look. It was a brave front, as he was a little scared of this new Kurt.

"So, Wheels, do me a favor and take your boy-band singing, hip hop loving, gangsta speaking posterior away from my face, cause I'm going to pull a Tana and go all Lima Heights on your ass!" said Kurt, stepping forward threateningly.

Good thing Brittany came back carrying lemonade and a pretzel before there was an actual altercation. Kurt grabbed the lemonade and dumped it on Artie.

He turned to Brittany and said, "You can keep the pretzel, Brittany." Her eyes widened. He turned back to Artie. "I'm going to take you down," he almost purred with pleasure, and then marched off towards the fountain where Tina had her accident.

Artie wiped the lemonade out of his eyes. Goddamn it, that stung! Before he rolled off to the bathroom to clean up the mess, he received a text on his phone.

**Has anyone seen Kurt? He is missing. Emergency meeting at Finn's House. **

Artie quickly sent a text back:

**Yes. Was at the mall. Don't know where he went. With Brit. Will be there in a few. **

"Let's go, Brit, there's something crazy going on here," he said as he rolled away. Britney followed, confused, wondering why her unicorn turned into Lord Voldemort.

**- 0 -**

This day was just getting worse and worse, but Kurt really didn't care anymore. That argument with Artie was a long time coming, and he really didn't give a shit whether they would talk again. The less he needed to see that puffed up, egotistical Vanilla Ice wannabe the better.

His time at the mall had come to an end. So far, so good! There were a few things left to get and he would find them at the drug store. He rested in a massage chair by the fountain. Blaine loved these things. His love bordered on obsession, actually. Every time the couple went to the mall, Blaine spent at least a half hour on the things. It couldn't be good for the back! Kurt checked the time and tried to figure out what to do next when his phone vibrated with a message.

Either he wasn't paying attention, or the vibration function on his phone wasn't working, or maybe he just didn't care, because he noticed about 10 messages pending, all from members of the New Directions.

**Dude, what the hell happened? – Finn**

**Kurt, please call me. I am so worried. – Rachel**

**Boo, get your ass back here and talk to us. – Mercedes**

**Give me a call as soon as you can. Hope you are OK. – Will**

**Quit Screwing arond. Where R u? Im gonna beat your ass. OK I wont but I shood- Puck**

**I'm not driving or walking. Where are you, Kurt? Don't answer if you are driving. - Quinn**

Kurt deleted every one without answering. He would go home when he damn well felt like it, and now was not the time. However, when he reached the frantic messages from Blaine, he almost responded. He knew he wasn't being fair to his boyfriend, and Blaine was the only person he didn't want to go to hell. He pushed those guilty feeling aside. He was his own person and not accountable to anyone. Blaine would just need to get over it.

There was one more message, from Carole.

**Kurt, please contact your brother. We are on our way home.**

"_Seriously? Might as well crawl under a rock and die_," Kurt thought as he rolled his eyes. He was trying to imagine how much shit he was going to catch from his Dad.

"Well, if I don't go home, I don't get in trouble right?" he murmured to himself as he put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed his bags and went to his SUV to figure out where to go next.

As he got in the car and turned the key, the radio began playing ABC's "Poisoned Arrow_". _ It was fate! He knew exactly where he needed to go next.

**- 0 -**

Once people started arriving, Blaine was startled awake from his nap. He instantly checked his phone for messages. Nothing. Not a thing. Why was Kurt doing this to him? Looking around he realized he was alone. Finn had moved from the armchair. Hearing quiet voices in the kitchen, he went out to join them. Rachel was in Finn's arms, and Mercedes, Quinn, and Sam were there as well.

"Sorry if we woke you, Boo," said Mercedes, going over to Blaine to give him a hug. "Have you heard from him?"

"You didn't wake me and no, I haven't received any messages. Frankly, I'm really worried. Someone should have seen him by now. It's not as if Lima is that large of a city," said Blaine with a shaky voice. He was constantly on the verge of tears and had to breathe deep to keep calm.

"I saw Kurt's bedroom. What in the hell happened up there?" asked Sam. Blaine shrugged because he was as baffled as everyone else.

"I did send him a text. I wasn't driving or walking when I did it," Quinn volunteered.

"Mom and Burt couldn't get a flight until the morning, but they are on their way," said Finn stoically. Rachel was sobbing against his chest.

"I suppose I should go upstairs and start cleaning up," said Blaine numbly as he made his way to the stairs.

"You don't have to. Ms. Pillsbury and Schue are up there right now. They want us to wait for everyone to arrive so we can spread out and look for Kurt," said Finn. He was trying to get Rachel to sit down and have some coffee, but she was having none of it.

"I'll go anyhow, they need to know where to put everything," he said sadly. "_At least everything that wasn't shattered into a million pieces_."

Blaine trudged up the stairs to find Will and Emma clearing the glass and other messes from the floor. Well, Will was cleaning up the messes. Emma was supervising him from one area to another. She hadn't brought enough gloves to help with the entire mess. In fact, she had run out minutes after starting the job. Twelve pairs were simply not enough!

Blaine couldn't believe what awesome human beings these two people were. He'd never had an authority figure in his life show any sort of compassion to kids under their charge.

Will had welcomed Blaine into the school as one of their own, given him solos, listened to his suggestions and visited him at the hospital after his surgery. He never became cross at Blaine even when he leaked their set list to the Warblers by mistake. Blaine thought for sure they would kick him out of New Directions, especially after Kurt had told him about Jesse St. James and the betrayal that followed. He was genuinely surprised and touched by Will's acceptance.

He liked Emma, too. She was always friendly to him, but he wasn't too sure about her qualifications. Still, Kurt liked her a lot so Blaine was good with going to see her once in a while.

He knocked on the door frame. "Hey, Ms. P and Mr. Schue. I came to help. I can find places for everything. I know how Kurt kept his things."

"Wonderful, Blaine," said Will, picking up the shredded yearbook. "Thanks. If you find a spot for his clothes that would be great." Will moved over to where Emma was standing and showed her the destroyed book and asked, "Can we get another one of these?" Emma nodded. She would get a replacement yearbook for Kurt right away.

Blaine moved over to the closet. About 80 percent of Kurt's wardrobe was ripped from the hangers and was either lying on the floor or shoved unceremoniously into large black garbage bags. This was one area that even Blaine was barely allowed to enter. Kurt treated his clothes like children! What made him do this?

"Mr. Schue?" he called from the closet. "It looks like he was getting ready to throw out his clothes. The family has a spare room in the basement. I'll put the clothes down there. They're way too valuable to throw away."

"That's a good idea. I'm not sure what happened, but we really need to talk to him about this. He would never do this to his clothes," said Will as he turned to a teary Blaine. "You know what? Don't worry about helping. Emma and I have it. Can you order some pizzas for when everyone comes? Here's my credit card. This might be a long night so order plenty, and send Finn up for the rest of the bags."

"If I can get Rachel detached from him, sure," said Blaine with a small smile. He grabbed a couple of the fuller bags and brought them to the basement spare room. On his way down, he asked Finn to go up and help get the rest of the clothes to the basement. Rachel didn't want to let him go, but Finn insisted.

While Finn was upstairs, a few more New Directions members arrived. Santana and Puck, along with Sugar and Rory turned up at the same time. Tina and Mike sent a text that they were on their way, but they wanted to sweep their neighborhood first for Kurt's Navigator. Joe couldn't make it as he was on the planning committee for his church's Vacation Bible School, but he was praying for Kurt and his safe return. They were all very sympathetic to Blaine and were sincerely worried for Kurt.

After dropping off the clothes, Blaine ushered everyone into the living room for an update, although there wasn't much to tell, and to find out who wanted what for pizza. After listening to everyone squabble over what type of pizza to order, Blaine gave up and called in an order of half pepperoni and half cheese pizzas, with one vegetarian for Rachel. There was no pleasing anyone, especially this gang. He was amazed that New Directions could even get through a musical number without arguing. The Warblers were so much more agreeable. He sat at the kitchen table more irritated than anything else. "_What was the matter with these people? More worried about their stomachs than Kurt," _he thought angrily.

Blaine didn't think it was the NYADA letter that made Kurt do this. There was something else; _something_ else he was not letting on. He let out a shaky sigh and rubbed his face. He sent his mother a text letting her know that he was going to be home late and might stay the night at Rachel's. He never let on that his sleepovers were more than likely at Kurt's. Rachel and her Dads were cool about covering for him. It didn't really matter anyhow. His Dad was out of town as usual, and his Mom didn't really care where he was. It made _things_ easier, he supposed.

"Hey Broccoli-head, have you heard from Kurt?" said Santana as she entered the kitchen, peering in the fridge for a soda. "I know Artie and Brit are at the mall, so they'll keep their eyes peeled."

"No, and I think I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown," said Blaine. The old anxiety he had before meeting Kurt was creeping back.

Santana sat at the table and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Hey, B, chill. Kurt is a strong dude. He'll be ok. We'll find him. Why don't you give the Dalton guys a call, and they can join in the search, too. Besides, as soon as I find him I am going to give him a good sound ass-kicking."

"Charming, Santana. You are ever the lady," said Blaine with a small smile and a subtle bow. "I shall hold Kurt down for you so you may administer that ass-kicking to its fullest potential. Seriously, I'm really worried about him."

"I am, too," said Santana, patting his hand and getting up. "Come on, short stuff. We are all gathering in the living room to figure out a plan of attack. We're just waiting for my girlfriend and her wheelchaired sidekick." She gave him a giant smile and walked out of the kitchen.

Blaine was about to follow when he felt his phone vibrate. "_Kurt!_" he thought as he checked. It was from Artie. Speak of the devil.

**Yes. Was at the mall. Don't know where he went. With Brit. Will be there in a few. **

Followed by a second text.

**Need to change my clothes. Something whack is going on. Will explain when we get there.**

Brittany's text was slightly more confusing**.**

**Do you have Garlic?**

Blaine wanted to cry out in relief. Kurt was okay. He was at the mall. It still didn't explain why he wasn't answering his phone or texts. They would still go out and search, but knowing Kurt was okay brought down Blaine's anxiety about a million degrees. He wasn't sure why Artie wanted to change, but hey, whatever he wanted, right? And maybe Brittany liked garlic on her pizza. Wait, how would she know about the pizza? Blaine brushed that last thought from his mind.

He ran into the living room excitedly. Everyone was making small talk. "Artie just texted me. He saw Kurt at the mall. He's okay!"

The looks of relief on his friend's faces were comforting. So maybe everyone was as worried about Kurt's crazy disappearance as Blaine was. "Unfortunately, the mall is now closed, so I have no idea where he went next. Artie is on his way with Brittany and will explain everything." Finn bolted upstairs to let Will and Emma know the good news.

"Well, it looks like I lost my title as resident crazy," Quinn said offhandedly. Everyone in the room shot daggers at her. "What? No one can take a joke?" she said, shrugging.

"Not the time, Quinn," warned Santana. Blaine was surprised at the compassion Santana was showing Kurt lately.

There were no chairs available, so Blaine practically collapsed on the floor. Rachel, who was once again Finn-less, moved over to where he was sprawled on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. Kurt was her best friend and she knew him a lot longer than Blaine did. "Worst…day…ever," she murmured into his shoulder.

"You said it, Rach," answered Blaine resting his head on top of hers.

Puck sat in the corner, fiddling with his hands. "_My boy Kurt is out there dammit! All we are doing is sitting here wasting time!_" he thought. "Guys, can we please get this started? I'm going crazy here," he said to the other New Directions in the room.

Finn came back down the stairs and hearing Puck asserted himself. "I know dude, but we need to make sure we have the energy to do this. I promise as soon as the pizza comes we will head out."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Puck in a huff. He looked over to Sam, who was playing around with his old guitar. "Sam, mind if I tune it? Sounds a little flat."

Sam shrugged and passed over the guitar. It was a gift from Finn and Rachel when his parents lost their jobs. He had to sell it off to pay rent, and his two friends bought it back. That thing was one of the most precious things he owned. He passed it over, stood up and started pacing. He was really worried about this uncharacteristic act of Kurt. Kurt was there for him when Sam needed people the most. Granted, the clothes he gave Sam were a little out there, but the thought was very touching.

Puck started plucking the strings, refining the notes even further than Sam had. "_That dude's good!_" thought Sam to himself. He thought the guitar was perfectly tuned, but Puck made it sound even purer.

Blaine was sitting on the floor, cuddling with Rachel, talking softly to her. Puck felt he had to do SOMETHING before he went nuts. Flashing through Puck's mind were the few weeks he spent at Juvie, picking up trash on the side of the road. Inspiration hit and he started singing to Blaine.

_"When your day is long and the night  
And the night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life  
Hang on  
Don't let yourself go  
Everybody cries and everybody hurts  
Sometimes"_

Puck looked at Sam and Finn, encouraging them to join in with singing. While they were singing, they were thinking of the pains of their respective lives. Sam thought about sitting in a hotel room, wishing for his guitar and watching his little brother and sister while his parents went looking for jobs. Finn's mind went back to the beginning of the school year, where he watched Shane being recruited for the college scholarship. Finn sang the background while he looked sadly at everyone.

_"Sometimes everything is wrong  
And now it's time to sing along  
When you day is night alone (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life , well hang on  
Everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends. Everybody Hurts"_

Puck moved over to Santana and Mercedes, who were holding hands. The boys stopped singing while the ladies took over. Santana sang, pouring out her pain that was still very real. She thought of her abuela, who had yet to talk to her after she threw Santana out of her house.

_"Don't throw your hand. Oh,no  
Don't throw you hand  
If you feel like you're alone"_

Mercedes waved her hand signaling that she got this. Her mind thought back to the time she was forced to diet to remain on the Cheerios. Yes, she was a proud black woman, but she was always self conscious about her weight. And as nice as Sue Sylvester had become, back then she took advantage of Mercedes' insecurities.

_"No, no, no, you are not alone"_

Quinn took over with her clear, thin voice. She thought back to the time her father kicked her out when she told her parents she was pregnant. Her parents had since divorced, and her relationship with her mother was somewhat repaired, but the hurt was all too real.

_"If you're on your own in this life  
The days and nights are long"_

Puck slowly walked over to Quinn and joined in, giving silent support with his body language. He was the reason she went through the hell she did 2 years ago. Because of this, they would always have a bond.

_"When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on  
Well, everybody hurts sometimes"_

Finally, Puck slowly walked over to Blaine and Rachel, who were still holding each other, tears streaming down their faces. They both stood up and took over for Quinn and Puck, holding hands. Rachel was thinking about being alone in New York. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Blaine thought about Kurt, out in Lima alone, doing goodness knows what.

_"Everybody cries  
And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes"_

The rest of the New Directions joined in, thinking about their own personal pains. Rory was thinking about his family back in Ireland, and also about missing this family he made in the US. Sugar thought about the Troubletones and how they lost Regionals. She made so many friends in this group, though, and looked forward to ruling the group next year. Mike thought about the incident earlier in the year when his dad essentially disowned him. That was the most pain he had ever felt, that he had failed in his father's eyes. Since then, they had reconciled and his father had become his biggest fan. Lastly, Tina felt the pain of constantly having to live under Rachel's shadow, and the freak accident in the fountain.

The entire group came together in the last emotional chorus. As they sang, Will and Emma came down the stairs, looking proudly at their charges. Emma had a tear in her eye and Will put his arm around her. This was his family, and he couldn't be prouder of the support everyone was giving Blaine.

_"So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
(Hold on, hold on)"_

Puck took the last two lines, singing directly to Blaine.

_"Everybody hurts  
You are not alone"_

As he finished the song, Puck passed the guitar back to Sam and stood in front of Blaine. Blaine's face was wet with tears, and he was overcome with love for these people. No one had EVER been there for him like the New Directions were. He brought Puck into a bone crushing hug and whispered, "Thank you Puck. For everything."

Puck answered, fighting tears, "You are family, dude, get used to it."

After the boys finished their hug, Blaine turned to the rest of the group. "Thank you. This means a lot to me. Sometimes it's hard to realize that other people are hurting too. I love you all," he said as he started to gather everyone for a group hug. They all came together in love and worry for one of their best friends. Will and Emma joined the outside of the large knot of friends and added to the group hug.

They all sat, quietly talking until the pizza arrived. "_It feels like I am at a funeral_," Blaine thought bitterly. Mercifully, before he could dwell on it any longer, the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the pizza. Artie and Brittany hadn't arrived yet, but the pizza smelled so good and the kids were all so hungry, they dug in.

While they were eating, they split themselves into pairs and assigned each other areas to look. Since Finn was going to hold down the fort, Rachel volunteered to go with Blaine to talk to the Warblers at Dalton. It was the end of the school year, but their classes didn't let out until next week, so they would all be there.

"Artie and Brit are here," Quinn called out. She had taken up watch at the front window.

The boys ran outside to help Artie with his chair and carry him in to the house.

"Tell us what happened," Blaine demanded.

"Let me catch my breath," Artie commanded. He loved being the center of attention.

Blaine was ready to kill him!

"My Unicorn turned into He-who-must-not-be-named," said Brittany to no one in particular. In her arms was Lord Tubbington, her morbidly obese gray tiger cat. "LT is a master tracker. Give me something of Kurtsie's to sniff and he will follow him till he's found!" she said with joy.

Blaine looked at her with confusion. He loved her very much, but why the hell was she talking about Unicorns and Voldemort? Sometimes he needed a translator to figure her out. He shook his head and looked at Artie. "You said you saw Kurt? What took you so long?"

"I had to change and clean up my lemonade facial…"

"Which is like a slushie facial but tartier," interrupted Brittany.

"Tartier just like you, Brit?" quipped Puck. That got a hard smack in the arm by Santana. "Ow! Dammit, Santana, I was just kidding!"

Artie wheeled into the living room and spotted the pizza. The gang had made sure to save some for their late friends. "Sweet, thanks for the 'za, guys!" he said, grabbing a couple pieces.

"Artie…Kurt?" said Blaine impatiently.

"Oh shit, sorry, Blaine," he said with a mouth full of pizza. He swallowed and continued, "Yeah, I saw him at the mall coming out of a shop with a bunch of bags. He and I had some strong words. They were pretty hurtful on both ends. I might regret some of it, but there are some things that I stand behind. His dancing really IS bad. Every dance move is a shimmy. I probably should have been more tactful in my approach. He got pissed off and dumped a large lemonade on my head. Then he stomped off in a huff."

"What the hell…" said Blaine looking around the room. Everyone had some pretty shocked looks on their faces.

Brittany walked over to Santana and hugged her as she asked, "Tana, is Kurt going to get into a fight with werewolves?"

Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "Don't be silly Brit; no he won't," she said gently. Blaine was amazed at the relationship those two women had. It was almost magical the way the fiery Latina understood the flighty blonde.

Realizing he was no longer the center of attention, Artie began waving his arms and said, "Blaine, there is something I need to tell you. It's just that Kurt…."

Artie was interrupted by Blaine's phone ringing. On the caller ID was S. Smythe. "Excuse me guys," he said, leaving the room for quiet. "Sebastian, this really isn't a good time. What in the hell do you want? I thought I told you I don't want you to call anymore."

"_Well if it isn't Sex-on-a-stick!_" drawled the voice on the other end. "_Did you miss me?_"

"NO," Blaine snapped. "Again, what do you want? If you won't tell me, this call is over," he added. He was tempted to hit the end call button anyhow. This dude had some balls, that's for sure.

"_Testy, aren't we? Well I would suggest you get your tight ass down to our favorite friendly neighborhood gay bar, because there is something down here that belongs to you._"

"Please tell me, what in the hell would I want at Scandals. I have Kurt," said Blaine sarcastically. He really disliked this slimeball.

"_Well, I spy with my exceptionally gorgeous blue eyes someone by the name of Gayface,_" Sebastian retorted.

Kurt.

"Keep him there! I'm on my way!" he said, rushing into the living room.

"_Looking forward to it, sweet cheeks,_" Sebastian said and chuckled. "_Karofsky is here too. If I were you, I would hurry. Kurt might be snatched up before you get here. You might find him laid out on the bar like a smorgasbord feast for all the patrons to enjoy. Our little boy has all grown up. I think you are about to lose your sex-on-a-stick title to your boyfriend, big boy._"

Blaine ended the call and saw that his friends were waiting expectantly. "Kurt… Scandals... Sebastian… gotta go…" he said breathlessly.

"What?" Mr. Shue asked and looked puzzled at Emma. Emma shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what Blaine was talking about.

Santana left Brittany talking to Mercedes about the Troubletones and joined Blaine. "I'm coming, too. I have a fake ID. They love me down there!" she exclaimed.

"Down where?" asked Will, completely confused. Everyone laughed because they knew what Blaine was talking about. Poor Will and Emma! They had no clue about some of Lima's more seedy night life attractions.

"We'll be back with Kurt soon, guys," said Blaine, grabbing Santana's arm and pulling her out the door. "Finn, start an X-Box tournament or something."

"Sweet!" Finn said, jumping up from the couch and running upstairs to get his game system.

Rachel had a sour look on her face. Those dumb video games were a waste of time. He should be working on his voice and dancing so he could audition next year. But at least her best friend was coming back home.

* * *

**A/N **Song is Everybody Hurts by REM


	3. Bad Influence

**Author's Note:** Great Googly Moogly! Thanks for all the support guys! We never expected in our wildest dreams to have so many readers already! I know that people are wary about WIP's, so we are honored that you are willing to come with us on this adventure. I promise you won't regret it. We write this stuff for you guys after all! Just to let you know, our posting will be slower now because we are still editing 4. I have up to 7 finished but it takes lots of time, editing and adding, and we work around our schedule with real life, vacation, meeting Chris Colfer, etc…

**Disclaimers:** Neither AlignedStars nor KurtsieKalanai own Glee. If we did, Chris Colfer would be our best friend. J Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be linked at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why. Also, there may be some adult themes in this chapter…just wanted to give everyone a heads up! Nothing above a PG-13 though.

**Thanks:** Again, thanks for Wayne Kotke and Gleekast for their support. Most of all, thanks to all our new readers for reading! Please, spread the word, and feedback, feedback everywhere, but not a review to read. :P (Just kidding, love the reviews so far!)

* * *

Santana decided to drive her car to Scandals. Blaine's inability to hold his liquor was legendary and she didn't want to risk having him get drunk and wrecking his car. Not that she was sure he would drink, but in the past if it was offered, Blaine would have one or six. The ride over to Scandals was one done in silence. Santana kept glancing over at Blaine to make sure he was all right. Blaine was scared that if he started talking, he was going to lose it. Santana picked up on his anxiety and grabbed his hand. "It's going to be fine, B. At least we know where he is, right?"

"Why Scandals, though?" Blaine asked. "Kurt has told me on several occasions that that place was a hive of scum and villainy." Santana looked at him, surprised. "Yes, he quoted _Star Wars_."

"Kurt the geek; never pictured it," Santana chuckled. "Thought that was Sam's job."

"Yeah," said Blaine, squeezing Santana's hand.

The parking lot of the local gay bar, Scandals, was almost full, with more cars arriving. Something good was going on tonight! Santana lucked out and found a space in the first row.

Getting out, Santana pulled Blaine by the arm. "Any excuse to go to Scandals is good enough for me! Thanks for letting me tag along," she said as they walked to the entrance.

Standing by the door was a familiar face. "Hey Blaine," said Sebastian, getting way too close to Blaine for comfort. When he saw Santana, he backed off. "And lookie here, you brought your pocket lesbian with you. Hey, Santana, ready for round two?"

Santana glared at her singing rival and said sarcastically, "As fun and incredibly hot as that sing-off was, I think I'm going to pass."

"Your loss," Sebastian shrugged. "I should mention that your eye sex was intoxicating."

Santana shuddered. "I am not sure whether to be flattered or grossed out," she retorted as she put her hands on his chest and gave him a good shove.

"I would suggest the first." Sebastian steadied himself and turned to Blaine and said, "Anyhow, I know you don't want to talk to me but I felt it was my duty to inform you of present circumstances."

"Pompous ass," Blaine muttered under his breath as he flicked his wrist in a gesture as to say, "_Get on with it!_"

"Patience, hot stuff!" said Sebastian, laughing at him. "It's not like he is going anywhere. He seems quite comfy in there. I do have to say I do approve of his makeover. It's very yummy."

Blaine and Santana looked at each other. "Makeover?" Blaine mouthed.

"As much as I'm enjoying this tear-filled reunion," said Santana, pushing Sebastian out of the way, "Auntie Tana needs to get her booty inside."

"Again, I plead patience!" said Sebastian, pointing to the large line forming at the entrance. "As you can see, there is quite the substantial line. I informed management that the family of the performer is on their way and they are letting you skip it. Shall we proceed, Lady Lopez?" he added, offering his arm.

"Screw you, Smythe," Santana spat and walked ahead, with Sebastian following.

Blaine just stood in place for a minute, mouth hanging open. Makeover? Performer? "_Have I gone down the rabbit hole and reached Wonderland? Maybe the tornado took me to Oz. Caught the train to Hogwarts maybe?_" he thought.

Blaine shook his head, bringing him out of his ponderings. The other two were almost at the entrance, so he ran after them. The doorman let them in after checking their fake IDs, and they entered the small and extremely crowded bar. Blaine looked around but didn't see Kurt. He moved through the crowd dancing to some goth punk dude singing some '80s glam song. He actually wasn't half bad. His voice was pure, but dark and gritty at the same time.

Blaine spotted Dave Karofsky at the far side of the room. He sent Dave a wave and worked his way over to him. A very shocked Dave was staring mouth open at the singer on the stage. Blaine and Dave had since mended their rocky relationship, and though they weren't best friends, they were friendly acquaintances.

"Hey, Karofsky," said Blaine, clapping his hand on Dave's shoulder in greeting. Dave returned the greeting with a nod, his eyes never leaving the stage. "Have you seen Kurt? Sebastian said he was here but I don't see him."

Santana walked up to them. "Well, if it isn't my ex-beard. How's it going, David?" she asked.

Dave blinked as if waking up out of a dream and looked at the two standing with him. "Uh, hey guys. What's up?" he asked, distracted.

Santana waved her hand in front of Dave's face and called, "Hey, earth to Karofsky! We're looking for Kurt and I don't see him anywhere. Have you seen him?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Dave said and gave her an incredulous look.

Sebastian danced up with four beers and passed them around. Santana took hers with thanks. Blaine eagerly reached for his.

"Hobbit! I'm watching you! You get one!" Santana yelled and pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at Blaine.

"You're the one driving!" Blaine countered.

"I can hold my liquor. You can't," Santana informed him.

Blaine slammed the full bottle down on the table, spilling a little. "FINE!" he snapped. If someone didn't tell him where Kurt was RIGHT now, someone was going to regret it.

"So our ugly duckling has turned to a beautiful swan. Well, at least a black swan," said Sebastian, with an evil glint in his eyes.

Blaine had enough. "Okay. Guys, my patience has worn about this thin," he said as he held his thumb and index finger about a half inch apart, "so I don't care who does it, but somebody better goddamn tell me where…"

Santana finally took a good look at the singer on the stage and grabbed Blaine. "Oh…me…Gusta!" she cried as she spun him around and pointed to the stage.

"Yes Santana, that singer is great, but that doesn't explain…" Oh Me Gusta indeed.

It only took a moment to realize that the goth punk dude was Kurt!

"Holy shit!" Blaine whispered.

The man standing on the stage looked nothing like his Kurt. This dude was the polar opposite of his Kurt. Everything was changed from head to toe. Kurt's hair, which was a gorgeous reddish brown and always impeccably styled, was now colored a jet black. It was shaped in short spikes completely different than Kurt's current fashionable hair style. Kurt's abnormally pale face had eyes that were lined with super black eyeliner, and his lips were coated with black lipstick.

The biggest change came with the clothes. Kurt's stylish expensive designer clothes were gone. What remained was nothing short of shocking. Instead of a shirt, he wore a black ribbed tank top, showing off his deceptively toned arms. For pants he wore black khakis with huge pockets down the leg. And the most bizarre piece of clothing was on his feet. He wore a pair of black Crocs. Blaine remembered the countless hours of lecturing from Kurt about how Crocs were the bane of the fashion world. Anyone caught wearing them should be taken out and shot. He also wore some black bracelets, and a black bandana circled his head under his hairline.

"Holy shit is right!" squealed Santana with glee. She pulled out her phone. "Everyone will kill me if I don't get some pictures of this!" she said as she snapped a few pictures.

"Pretty hot, huh?" whispered Sebastian into Blaine's ear.

"Yeah," murmured Blaine, mesmerized. He then violently shook his head and pushed Sebastian away. "Wait, no! Sebastian, you're NOT allowed to call my boyfriend hot, especially after all the hell you put us through this year!"

Sebastian put his hands up in mock surrender and mockingly apologized, "Sorry, sorry! At least I called you and told you he was down here, you know."

"Yeah, thanks for that," said Blaine sarcastically. He turned to Dave. "Karofsky, how long has he been here?"

Dave was still staring at Kurt like he had five heads but replied, "About a half hour ago. He walked into the bar and asked for the karaoke machine. You know how they haul it out on the weekend. He's been singing ever since. The manager must think he's good, 'cause he didn't ask him to stop."

"Thanks, buddy," said Blaine, trying to move closer to the stage. Dave grabbed his arm.

"Blaine, what happened to Kurt? I don't think I like him this way," Dave said as he finally tore his eyes away from Kurt on the stage.

Blaine gave a sigh and tried to give his friend a smile. "Kurt's had a really bad day. He got rejected from NYADA, and he took off for a while and kinda made everyone worry."

"Knee-who?" asked Dave, puzzled.

"NYADA. New York Academy of Dramatic Arts," explained Blaine patiently.

"Oh man, that's harsh," replied Dave, looking back onto the stage. "Well, tell him to call me so I can kick his ass for worrying you." His eyed widened. "Oh god, that was so the wrong choice of words. You know I would never do that to Kurt again, right? He helped me out a few months ago. I almost literally owe him my life."

"Of course, Dave. When everything calms down, we'll all go out for coffee, okay?" assured Blaine as he tried to appease the flustered man.

Blaine grabbed Santana, and they fought their way to the stage. Kurt was finishing his song and they hoped to get his attention without causing a scene. As they were waiting, Blaine sent a text to Finn because it was plain to see they may need reinforcements to get Kurt out of there. After a quick moment he sent a follow up text:

**Come alone. **

No point in anyone else from New Directions seeing what a hot mess Kurt was right now. As the song ended, Kurt looked over in their direction. His eyes went wide, and he looked scared for a split second. The scared look was instantly replaced with an evil smirk. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," he said into the mic. "I know you wish to continue worshipping the ground I walk on, but this sexy beast needs to take a break." That got a few wolf whistles from the crowd. He spoke with the DJ and started making his way over, grabbing a beer bottle on his way.

"This should be good," said Santana as she crossed her arms and stood back to watch the show.

There was something weird with Kurt. New and admittedly very hot clothing aside, something wasn't quite right.

"Hey, sexy lover." Kurt said as he touched Blaine's arm. "Santana," he added with a smirk while backing away from Blaine. There it was. It was his voice. It was much lower than normal. Gone was his clear tenor voice. It was raspy, and raw, and oh god, no, Blaine doesn't want to admit it, HOT.

"Lookin' good, Hummel!" said Santana, appraising him. "Blaine, can we keep him?"

Kurt chuckled. "And you're looking smoking as usual, Lopez," he said, flirting with her. Santana positively beamed. Blaine gave a double take. What was Kurt doing flirting with girls?

"If you don't want to keep him, I'll take him!" the Latina said to Blaine. That statement earned a dirty look from the former Warbler.

"So what brings you fine specimens into this dive?" Kurt asked, motioning to the rest of the bar.

Blaine was two men at that moment. One half of him wanted to hug his boyfriend and then tell him off for freaking everyone out like that. The other…well…it wasn't something he wanted to talk about around polite company. Unfortunately, the first man won the frantic internal conflict. Barely.

However, Blaine didn't hug him. He was afraid that hugging him might lead to something else that involved hands everywhere. "Kurt, are you freakin' serious?" he asked his gothified boyfriend.

Kurt crossed his arms against his tank top with one hip jutted and lifted his eyebrow, waiting for Blaine to continue.

"_Oh god, why does he have to be so damn gorgeous?_" Blaine thought. No! He was here to bring Kurt back. "First of all, you wreck your room beyond all recognition. What were you thinking?" His voice cracked. "Then you take off and don't answer any calls or texts from me or anyone!" he added in a pained voice.

"I was busy." Kurt answered carelessly, flipping his wrist up and gave Blaine his best "whatever bitch" look. Blaine looked hurt and Kurt instantly regretted it. He shifted gears. "I love you," he whispered into Blaine's ear and then gave him a quick kiss.

That chest! Those arms! "_Stop thinking with your lower brain, Anderson!_" Blaine admonished himself. Kurt took another swig from his beer bottle. "Not only that, but you got into a shouting match with Artie and dumped lemonade on his head?" Blaine asked, still shocked by that piece of news.

"Yes, I did," Kurt said rather proudly. "Oh come off it, Blaine. It wasn't a shouting match." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Everything was quite calm." He shrugged his shoulders and added, "Besides, he deserves every word I said. I admit the lemonade might have been a tad dramatic, but boy it felt goooood!"

"A_s soon as I get him home, we are going straight to his room and_..." Blaine's mind strayed again. He shook his head. "A tad dramatic…the same can be said about your new look."

"Okay!" said Santana, watching this conversation like a tennis game. "I'm going to leave you two lovers to your little spat," as she moved towards the bar.

"I think we should go home, Kurt. We need to talk about this. I'm not mad, really," Blaine pleaded trying to assure Kurt that he was good with all of this. Anything to get Kurt out of here without causing a scene.

"Santana, wait!" yelled Kurt then turned back to his boyfriend. "So you don't like my makeover? I'm quite attached to it, myself," he said as he gestured to his outfit.

"I didn't say that," Blaine sputtered. His mind betrayed him as he thought, "_Ooh my god, I'm so turned on right now_."

Santana walked back, pulled out her camera and took a few snaps. The looks on her pretty little ponies were priceless: the newly made over goth sex god with his angry and uncomfortably horny boyfriend.

"Cat got your tongue, love? I'm still having fun here," said Kurt, slowing getting closer to Blaine. Kurt carelessly put his beer bottle down and slunk up dangerously close to Blaine, his lips hovering just in front of his boyfriend's. He could see Blaine shiver with expectancy. He then moved his lips close to Blaine's ear and whispered, "Just a few more songs, lover, and then we can go home and I'll make you call my name." Kurt then grabbed Blaine's ass.

Blaine let out a small gasp. "_Yes, please!_" his mind was screaming. He looked over to see Santana lick her lips.

"Wanky," she said and laughed, still taking those damn pictures.

Kurt chuckled low and sexy. As Blaine was about to grab him around the waist and shove his tongue down his throat, Kurt pulled away. "Tut, tut. Not yet, Anderson," he said and turned towards Santana. "Lopez, care to join me in a little song?"

"Hells yes! I gots ta get my singin' on tonight!" said Santana excitedly and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt took one last long drink from his bottle and gave a serious case of eye sex to a blatantly frustrated Blaine. They jumped onto the stage and spoke in hushed tones while the DJ set back up the karaoke machine. Once the audience noticed that Kurt had returned to the stage, they all let out a big cheer with even more whistles.

Blaine had to sit down…NOW. Either that or have a breath of fresh air and a cold shower. Luckily, Karofsky got a table with Sebastian close to the stage. He desperately wanted a beer. It wasn't fair. Santana had effectively cut him off.

"What did I tell you, Blaine?" inquired Sebastian mischievously. "Sex-on-a-stick or not? I saw what happened over there. H.A.W.T."

"Shove it Smythe."

"You McKinley kids are all so rude! You have sunk so low from Dalton," Sebastian said haughtily, the snob coming out. Blaine gave him a blistering dirty look.

"I still really don't think I like this Kurt. I like the old Kurt," said Dave, still looking in horrified awe. He had grown protective of Kurt in the past few months, and it killed him to see the smaller man look and act so different. Kurt's rejection from theater school cut deep with Dave. His success with getting a full football scholarship to Rutgers in New Jersey seemed bittersweet with the new knowledge that Kurt got nothing. Dave couldn't stop thinking about the unfairness of it all.

"Pipe down, David. The freak show is about to begin," said Sebastian, sitting more alert in his chair.

Blaine crossed his legs. "_Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, I'm mad at Kurt!_" he desperately thought.

"Thanks for waiting, everyone!" said Kurt and everyone erupted in cheers and catcalls. "I thought I would bring a friend up here to sing this song with me. Say hi to everyone, Santana!" She gave her biggest stage smile and waved. "Ladies, isn't she most delicious thing you have ever seen?"

The few women in the audience loudly gave their approval.

"I agree," Kurt said, and he did something that Blaine would never imagine Kurt doing. He grabbed Santana by the waist, pulled her in close and gave her one of the most passionate kisses Blaine had ever seen. The audience went even wilder. When he pulled back, Santana had a shocked look on her face. Then she smiled.

"Nice," she said. "I'm taking you home for me and Brittany," she joked.

Blaine was shocked, but he wasn't exactly angry. If anything, it turned him on even more. He groaned and sank down further into his chair. "_KURT!"_

"So are we ready to party some more, everyone?" That got more cheers from the crowd. "When you go home tonight make sure you let everyone you know I was a Bad Influence on you." He signaled for the DJ to start the music machine.

The music for Pink's "Bad Influence_"_ started. The lights went down on the floor and up on the stage. Kurt moved his body into a very sexy pose, and Santana not to be outdone made a suggestive one of her own. The crowd went wild. Sebastian let out a loud "WOOOOO!" which made Blaine jump. Kurt was gyrating on stage and looking very racy indeed. It seemed impossible, but he made those black khakis look even sexier than those gold audition pants!

"_Cold showers! Busloads of Nuns! Mailmen!_" Blaine's mind screamed. He figured he would try the trick that Finn told him once. It didn't help. And why the hell was he supposed to think of mailmen? Kurt started singing in a low, guttural and disarmingly raunchy voice.

_"Alright sir, sure, I'll have another one, it's early  
Three olives shake it up, I like it dirty  
Tequila for my friend, it makes her flirty  
Trust me, I'm the instigator of underwear  
Showing up here and there,  
Uh, oh (Oh, no) I'm always on a mission from the get go  
So what if it's only one o'clock in the afternoon?  
It's never too soon to send out all the invitations  
To the last night of your life"_

As he sang, he moved down the stage to each man and woman standing there and grabbed their hands, staring right into their eyes. Sebastian had out his phone and was recording the performance. Blaine gave him another dirty look. Mr. Smythe was having way too much fun with this.

_"Lordy, Lordy, Lordy  
I can't help it, I like to party  
It's genetic, it's electrifying  
Wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you"_

At the end of the first chorus, Kurt gestured to Santana to take the next verse while he sang backup. Once Santana took over, he jumped down off the stage and moved his way through the audience, dancing with random members. It was almost illegal how alluring he was.

_"Alright, man, calm down. I know your son,  
Said he was at my house. He was the captain of the football team  
But I turned him out. He wasn't the first and he won't be the last  
So tone it down, this happens all the time. I'm the story, the tale, the alibi  
They wanna go home, I ask them, why? It's daylight, not night  
It might need a break from all the real life (Get a life)  
Gets to be too much sometimes  
It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of your life "_

By the middle of the second verse, he made his way over to the table where Blaine, Sebastian, and Dave sat. As Santana finished off the verse, Kurt sat in Blaine's lap and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Blaine smirked and put his arms around Kurt's waist. They came together in a kiss more passionate than the one between Kurt and Santana. As they pulled away and Kurt got up to finish the song, he wiggled a little bit in Blaine's lap before he stood.

"Evil bastard!" growled Blaine as Kurt ran up to the stage to finish the song. The other two men laughed at him while Sebastian kept recording.

The two sang the last chorus together and ended with a flourish. The crowd roared. Santana and Kurt looked at each other, laughed and hugged each other tightly. Kurt informed the DJ that was his last song and grabbed Santana's hand. They returned to the table talking and laughing.

"Oh my god, Kurt! I never thought you had it in ya." Santana exclaimed. "All I have to say is Me Gusta! Why weren't you like this the entire three years I knew you? I would have tormented you way less. You can put on a show, that's for sure!"

"I got it all right here," said Sebastian, showing the table his phone. "The Warblers are going to lose their shit."

Kurt noticed Sebastian was at the table. "Oh, hello, Meerkat," he said with a careless boredom he was perfecting.

"Hello, Gayface. Keep performing like that and we'll be bosom buddies," Sebastian said as he saved the video for later posting on Facebook.

"Hardly," sneered Kurt and sat back on Blaine's knee. "Hey, Sexy. Did you like that? I'm not a baby penguin anymore," he said, nibbling on the corner of his boyfriend's ear.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was drunk, and he didn't want to take advantage of his drunkenness and lack of inhibitions. When Kurt started running his tongue on the top edge of his ear, Blaine let out a little squeak. "Kurt, I think I want to get some air," he said, lifting Kurt off his lap.

"Just as well, I want to go have a smoke," proclaimed Kurt and he headed for the door. On his way out, he was slapped on the back by passing audience members, and on the ass from a few more. Kurt grinned from ear to ear. He was on the top of the world.

Blaine and Dave looked each other. "What the hell? Kurt doesn't smoke. Hope it's cigarettes," Blaine said in shock.

"I didn't see Mr. Ryerson in the parking lot," Santana chimed in helpfully.

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"I'll explain later," Santana responded with a laugh. Blaine was truly naive.

Blaine and Dave took off after his boyfriend. Sebastian and Santana followed, talking easily with each other. "I think I need to meet this Ryerson," said Sebastian.

"Yeah. He'd be able to offer you a full service package," laughed Santana knowingly.

After leaving the bar, they moved to the side of the building where the smokers hung out. Kurt pulled a pack out of one of his many pockets, took a cigarette out, and offered some to the others. "Smoke?" he asked like he did this all the time.

"Hahaha! Kurt has turned into a Skank!" roared Santana.

"That's one thing to call him," quipped Sebastian. He wasn't aware of the infamous girl gang at McKinley, so he thought Santana was merely insulting Kurt.

"Shut UP, Sebastian!" both Dave and Blaine yelled at the same time. Santana just started laughing harder, holding her sides.

"Oh, just wait till I tell Quinn! She's going to love it!" She looked up to see Kurt giving her a dirty look. "Sorry, Hummel," she said trying to catch her breath.

As Kurt was lighting up his cigarette, he said, "I still don't know what the big deal is," and took a huge drag. All of a sudden he started choking. He bent over, trying to get his breath. Blaine ran over to him, and started pounding Kurt on his back. Eventually he got enough air that he didn't have to cough. That sent Santana and Sebastian into even more gales of laughter. Dave shook his head and tried not to crack up.

Kurt stood up. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Who in their right mind would do that to themselves!?" he added, waving the cigarette around. Blaine and Santana's eyes went wide. "What? You've never seen a gay man with a cigarette before?"

He spun around to see who they were looking at and came face to face with Finn. The poor lug looked like he was hit with a sledgehammer. Beside him was Rachel, looking scandalized, and a little curious.

"Oh, hello Big Brother and Big Brother's little woman. Seems we are a little out of our comfort zone, aren't we?" he said with a sardonic smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Kurt…" said Finn.

"What, are you here to take me home? Cause like I said to Blaine, I'm not ready…"

"No, but I am," interrupted a voice behind Finn. Out stepped Will on one side and Emma on the other.

Kurt groaned and threw down the cigarette. Blaine looked horrified, Dave looked uncomfortable and started to excuse himself, Sebastian looked like he was going to start laughing again, and Santana stood there, looking completely unfazed.

"Boys, I suggest you go home," said Will to Dave and Sebastian. "What you do here is none of my business." He pointed at Santana, Blaine and Kurt. "These three, however, are my business. To the car." Will and Emma turned to go. Finn and Rachel followed, with Rachel looking back to stare at Kurt.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "I'm here," he said to his boyfriend. Kurt squeezed back. He was in so much shit.

As they walked away they heard Sebastian say in a sing-song voice, "Someone is getting in trouuublleee."

"Shut the HELL UP, Sebastian!" yelled Kurt, Blaine, and Dave in unison.

**- 0 -**

On the way back to the car, Blaine said to a despondent Kurt, "I'll be right back, love. I gotta talk to Finn," and ran ahead to where Finn and Rachel were walking.

Finn looked nervous. "Hey, Blaine."

"What part of 'come alone' don't you get? Why did you bring Mr. Schue?" hissed Blaine. "I said I needed your help, not his!"

"Sorry, dude. That wasn't my choice. I tried to sneak out, but when Schue found out he insisted on coming!" said Finn.

"It's just as well, Blaine. What happened to Kurt? As much as I appreciate his attempt to inject some drama into his life, I don't think this was the way to go," informed Rachel condescendingly. Blaine gave his best "_bitch please_" look, but he would never beat out Kurt's famous dirty look. It did the trick and Rachel shut up.

"Well, I think that just made things ten times worse. Finn, Kurt is drunk," Blaine whispered so Will couldn't hear.

Rachel gasped and looked back again to a lagging Kurt. He was looking down angrily with his hands in his pockets and kicking a stone in the parking lot. Santana was talking quietly to Kurt trying to keep him calm.

Rachel looked back and held Finn's hand tighter. Kurt never drank. He would never lose control of himself that way. Was she about to lose her Best Gay forever? Tears came to her eyes. She wasn't trying to be dramatic. She was really scared. She wanted to go back and hug him tightly, but figured it could make things worse between them. Kurt had given her some pretty nasty looks back at that disgusting smoking area. What was he doing with that terrible cancer stick, anyway? She thought he was proud of his healthy habits.

"Things are really delicate right now. You didn't see him in there," Blaine explained as he pointed back to the bar with his thumb. "There is something fundamentally wrong, and I'm not sure how to fix it."

"Sorry, man," said Finn contritely.

"It's fine," said Blaine and shook his head. "Just so you know, things might be a little uncomfortable for a while."

"Understood," whispered Rachel, shaking her head and fighting the tears. She didn't think she could cry any more than she already did today. "I told you he hates me," she said to Finn.

Blaine sighed as he went back to join his boyfriend. "Are you okay?" he asked as he put his arm through Kurt's.

Kurt shrugged. "No," he said, his voice almost back to his old tenor pitch.

They walked the rest of the way to Will's car in silence.

"I'll take Kurt and Blaine back to the house. Finn, you drive Kurt's car. Who's going to take Santana home?" Will asked.

"I've got my own car so I'm good to go," said Santana with a wave. She only had a sip or two of the beer Sebastian bought her, so she was fine to drive.

Before she got in her car, Santana walked over to where Kurt was standing, his normally pale cheeks a flushed dark pink, his ears bright red. His hands were still in his pockets. She pulled him in for an awkward hug. Kurt closed his eyes and pulled his hands out of his pocket to return the hug. He really needed one right now.

"Kurt, it was fun. Call me tomorrow. Maybe we can do some more shopping for some more of those sexified outfits?" she asked quietly. Kurt nodded against her shoulder.

"Well, guys and gals, time to go home. As usual, it was a pleasure! Until next time," Santana said as she made her way to her own car.

The ride home in Will's car was anything but comfortable. Emma kept glancing back and asking Kurt if he felt sick. Will's eyes never left the road, but Kurt could see he was clutching the steering wheel tighter than necessary. Blaine stared at him, still shocked by his behavior and clothing.

Kurt kept rubbing his right temple. Not because he was in pain, but in response to all the stress around him. Kurt wished Will would at least put some music on because the silent disapproval was killing him; or Blaine would stop looking at him; or Emma would quit asking him if he was alright and ask what the hell was wrong with him instead. Kurt glanced around the car and then cast his eyes downward. Biting his lip, he asked if his parents knew where he had been.

"Not yet," Emma answered. "You know, we are going to have to talk about that...that place, Kurt. It's not the sort of place a nice young man like yourself should be seen in."

Kurt snorted and was about to respond when Blaine put his hand on Kurt's arm and placed a warning finger before his lips. Kurt shook Blaine's hand off and gave him an evil look but decided it would probably be wise to remain silent. Blaine didn't need to catch any grief for his previous visits to Scandals.

Blaine's worried look just about killed Kurt so he leaned over and patted Blaine's knee. "I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt whispered to him and then shifted back over to the other side of the seat. Blaine crossed his arms and went back to staring at Kurt. Kurt sighed in surrender and frustration.

The rest of car ride back to Kurt's home was sheer agony.

Will pulled the car up to the front of the house, and Finn and Rachel parked behind him.

"Kurt, come in the house now," Rachel commanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him up the front steps. Kurt didn't feel like arguing so he let her lead him.

The last place Kurt wanted to go was inside to face Will, Emma and Rachel. Finn, Sam and Blaine would also be there to witness his humiliation.

When they got into the house, Kurt moved to the sofa and sat upright with his arms crossed. Rachel was next to him wringing her hands. Emma sat in his father's easy chair (although she didn't look very easy doing it) and Will stood facing them all.

"We need to talk about what is going on with you, Kurt. This is not like you. You destroyed your room and it appears you were going to throw away all your lovely clothes," Emma started.

So Emma was going to start the lecture. "_Great,_" Kurt thought. He sighed and turned his attention away from them all and walked to a picture of a waterfall on the wall that his father had picked out. Kurt thought the picture was hideous but his dad seemed to like it.

"Kurt, look at me," Emma said, bringing him back to her. "This is a very serious matter."

"It's really none of your business, is it?" Kurt responded, his voice back to the lower pitch and tone as it was at Scandals. "You're not the boss of me, are you?" Kurt winced at his own words. "_Way too childish,_" he thought. "_Think, Kurt! Get these people out of here._"

Rachel looked appalled at Kurt. "Kurt, what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing getting YOU out of my life wouldn't improve," he yelled at her, pointing in her direction and stepping towards her with every sentence. "YOU with your free ticket to Broadway. YOU get your dream. YOU get into your school. YOU told me I wouldn't need to worry about applying to anywhere else. _I was a shoe-in to NYADA. You're so good, Kurt. They'll take you!_" Kurt said in his best Rachel voice. "Well guess what, Rachel Berry? They didn't take me! And now I have nowhere to go next year. Well, you won't have to worry about me being your only competition now, will you? Are you happy now?" Kurt spit out the last words with a vengeance.

"Kurt, you would have gotten in…" Will started to say but realized something had slipped out that Carmen Thibideaux had said to him in their conversation last week.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said and got into Will's face. "You know something. What is it?"

"Nothing, Kurt." Will hemmed and hawed trying to find the right words. "What I was trying to say was you would have gotten in but choices had to be made and Rachel's performance at Nationals was stellar."

Rachel smiled at being called a star; she WAS stellar. Kurt spun around and stared her down. Her smile quickly disappeared and she said, "Carmen was going to be there, Kurt. I had to make up for choking in front of her. You understand, don't you? It was so important for me to shine at Nationals so she could see the real star I truly am. Kurt, please don't be mad at me," she begged as she walked up to him. "Kurt?"

Kurt became very calm, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In those new clothes and makeup, it was a very scary sight indeed. Blaine was sitting on the floor in the corner with Finn and Sam, trying to stay out of the discussion but being there for moral support if Kurt wanted it. The last thing his boyfriend needed was getting ganged up on.

Kurt opened his eyes, and they were the steely gray of before. It was a bit disconcerting how Kurt's eye color changed with his mood. He walked away from Will and looked out the window. "Wow, this is amazing. All the effort I put in New Directions, and I just get tossed away. How did I not see it before?" he said with a bitter laugh.

"Kurt…" Will pleaded.

"I am not finished!" Kurt yelled, and turned towards everyone. Taking another cleansing breath, he continued, "You are no longer my teacher, and you are in my home so you will listen to me. If you can't do that, you can get the hell out," he said, pointing to the door.

Finn and Sam looked at each other, mouths agape. Blaine just sat with his arms wrapped around his knees and rocking back and forth, praying this wouldn't get violent. "_This was my safe place,_" he thought to himself desperately. Finn squeezed his arm comfortingly.

Will was looking slightly uncomfortable. Seeing Kurt like this unsettled him. "I am listening," he said, crossing his arms.

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kurt said, calming down. He started slowly pacing the room around Will. "Let me get all this straight. Because of my successful audition, I was going to be offered a place in NYADA. Then you talked to Carmen, Rachel sang her obligatory 2 solos, and I was bumped? For her?" he cried, pointing at Rachel. "So she gets to screw up and still get in, yet I had an almost perfect audition and it's not good enough. Typical," he snorted.

Rachel started crying. "That's not how it went, Kurt! If you would only listen…"

Kurt dismissed her with a wave of his hand and turned back to Will. "That's why she soloed on one song and had the girl's solo on the other. I had, like 2 lines I shared with Blaine. That was it. Nothing else for me so I would shine. Nothing to make me look like I was important."

Kurt was on a roll now. All the old hurts and grievances started to surface. "You never gave me any solos for any of the competitions. Oh no wait! I got to solo a couple of lines in ABC – A CHILDREN'S SONG!" Kurt was yelling again. "You gave Rachel the advantage at Nationals, but you ignored me," he said and the fight in his voice disappeared.

Kurt fought back the tears. "How could you?" he broke down and started to cry.

Rachel moved to hug Kurt but he pushed her away. Blaine jumped up to comfort his boyfriend but was held back by Finn, who shook his head.

Kurt looked at the shocked faces of Will and Emma. He just had to get out of there. He tried to speak quietly with calm dignity, "Excuse me. I..I'm going to my room as I am tired. Please leave. I'll talk to my parents when they get back. Good night." He completely ignored Rachel and the boys in the room. Kurt turned to walk out of the room but started to run the minute he hit the doorway. He had to get away to his room before he lost it.

"Kurt, wait, your room. It's…," Emma called after him. She went to follow him up the stairs. Kurt reached his room first, ran inside, and slammed the door behind him, locking the door to shut them all out. Then he slowly turned around. He was shocked. As he surveyed the remains of his room, he sunk down to floor and started sobbing, curling into the fetal position.

**- 0 -**

Emma returned downstairs to find Will sitting on the couch, Rachel in Finn's arms, Sam trying to make himself invisible and Blaine in tears. She moved over to Will and said quietly, "We'll need to talk to Burt and Carole about this. Kurt is a very disturbed boy right now."

Blaine jumped up, angry and with tears streaming down his face. "Mr. Schue, Ms. P, with all due respect what in the hell are you talking about?" he asked angrily. Blaine always tried to be very polite with his elders, but right now he was hurting to badly for his boyfriend. He was sure he would regret this later, but he continued.

"First, Kurt was drunk. He's not disturbed. And yes I know that drinking is evil and everything, but that's not the point. Also, Kurt is hurting and feels betrayed, and frankly, I really don't blame him," he said, staring at Will and Rachel. "You know how he has struggled with acceptance since he joined the glee club. Finally, Kurt is a man, not a boy. He's an adult, and I expect you to treat him as such. I wish everyone would just go away. I'll take care of him."

"Blaine, I realize you are upset right now, but Kurt's behavior will need to be dealt with sooner than later," Will said, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine rubbed his face and responded, "And it will be. Just not tonight. I think everyone needs to have a good sleep. Burt and Carole will be home tomorrow, and we can all go out for coffee. How does that sound?"

Emma joined them standing in the middle of the living room and agreed, "Yes, I think that is best. I trust that you will let Kurt's parents know we wish to speak to them?" Blaine nodded. "Very well then. I know this is frowned upon in the school system, but I would like to give you a hug. Is that ok, Blaine?"

Will was shocked. Usually, Emma shied away from any physical contact from anyone but him. Her wanting to comfort this hurting boy was a huge step forward.

Blaine stepped into Emma's waiting arms and hugged her tightly. He really did love these two. He was just a little angry at Will at the moment.

"Go take care of Kurt," said Will reassuringly. "I think he could use his boyfriend now. Finn can see us out."

"Goodnight," said Blaine to everyone in the room and ran upstairs. He knocked on the bedroom door and tried to open it only to find it locked. He could hear Kurt sobbing on the other side, and his heart broke.

"Kurt, sweetie, it's Blaine. Please let me in?" he said through the door.

"Go away, Blaine! I just want to be alone," Kurt said with a shaky voice. His tough guy persona was all but gone. "Go sleep on the couch, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Blaine put his forehead against the locked door and begged, "Kurt, please? I'm not going anywhere, I'll just camp out here if I have to."

"Fine," Kurt hiccupped.

Blaine turned with his back against the door and slid to the floor. Tears were still falling, and he didn't think they would stop anytime soon. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I love you so much," he said and slowly slid his fingers under the door.

At first he thought Kurt fell asleep, but then he felt fingers curl gently around his own.

"Stand away from the door Blaine, I'm letting you in."

Blaine stiffly got up and Kurt cracked the door open. Kurt, kneeling on the floor, looked up at him. His eyes were red and swollen; black makeup ran down his cheeks.

"Hey," said Blaine softly and let himself in. He locked the door behind him.

"Hey," said Kurt, sniffing.

Blaine moved over to the bedside table and grabbed a box of tissues. He went over to Kurt and sat next to him against the door. He gently pulled Kurt over, grabbed some tissues and wiped the makeup off his face. He then kissed the new tears falling down his cheeks.

"Blaine, I'm in so much trouble. I'm scared," said Kurt in a small voice. He sounded like he was 10 years old again.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his exhausted and upset boyfriend. "Shh, shh, come here, my love," he said as Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine and started sobbing anew, putting his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine sat, with his head against the door. The tears were still flowing as he stroked Kurt's hair and slowly rocked his boyfriend while he sang a few words slowly and quietly:

_"I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world."_

That is how they remained until they both fell asleep, exhausted. They were two people against the world, and Blaine was always going to be there to fight side by side with Kurt Hummel, come what may.

* * *

**A/N:**Poor Kurt! He's not having a good day, is he? Thank goodness for Blaine. The song in this fic is a lesser known Pink song, called "Bad Influence". As you probably have noticed, the chapter title is the name of the song in the story. We were originally going to do several songs a chapter, but we found that was a little too much.

Love you guys! Looking forward to your feedback!


	4. Wasn't That a Party!

**Word Count:** 5,912/?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **After Kurt was rejected from NYADA, we were dying to find out what happened next. We couldn't wait for the September premiere. Here is our take of what happened from the letter opening and beyond.

**Author's Note:** I just want to say that I absolutely love you guys! The feedback has been phenominal! I also just wanted to explain the delay in posting. This chapter was almost 10k words! We had to split it. In splitting it, we lost the song, so I had to find and add a song. I wanted one song, Stars wanted another…so guess what? I wrote a mashup! I have to say I am pretty proud of it. Also, I actually met Chris Friekin' Colfer on Sunday! So there is that…if you are reading anywhere else but Blogger or Livejournal, please go over and read all the details and see the pics!

Time for the disclaimers! Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, we would be California girls! J Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why, as you will soon see.

So there you have it. As usual, please feedback, 'cause as we all know feedback is a dish best served hot!

**Thanks:** As usual, Wayne Kotke and Gleekast for your support. Also to all our incredible readers! The last person to thank is Chris Colfer, who actually inspired me (KurtsieKalanai) to start writing again. If by any miniscule chance you are reading this, Chris, thank you sweetie!

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he instantly wanted to die. He now understood the true meaning of "sicker than a dog". Yep, he was. He did a quick body check to make sure everything was as it should be. The majority of his hair was gone (no Harry Potter growth overnight), no soreness from an ill-considered tattoo, and the rest was still there. Good. He understood Tony Manero's actions. It all made sense now.

He dreaded getting up. First of all, he knew he was going to be in so much trouble, but he wasn't really worried about that. He could handle his family, and really, if they gave him trouble, he knew he could hold his own. This new and improved Kurt could take on the world and come out on top! He knew there was a "second of all", he just couldn't remember what it was right now. Had he really drunk that much?

But right now, all he wanted to do was die. His head felt like it was being pounded with a jackhammer. Every miniscule sound was escalated to a brain-splitting volume. He felt like he was about a million pounds. His mouth felt like a small hamster had died inside of it. He was lying on his stomach and he tried to lie on his side.

That was definitely not a good idea.

Kurt let out a low groan. Wait…he was in bed. What was he doing in bed? Everything was extremely fuzzy, but he vaguely remembered crying himself to sleep in Blaine's arms near the door.

The light! It was too bright.

Kurt covered his eyes with his duvet and groaned again. He peeked out from underneath the covers, looking at his almost empty room. Where was his stuff? He then remembered the epic breakdown he had the day before.

"_Oh well, it all had to go eventually. Time for a fresh start_," he thought groggily.

He slowly turned his head to the other side of the bed, expecting Blaine to be sleeping beside him. Instead, he found it empty.

Kurt started to panic. Maybe Blaine finally realized what a loser he was and decided to leave. All of a sudden, he remembered what happened at Scandals. He wouldn't be surprised if Blaine decided to leave him. His treatment of his boyfriend at the bar was unforgiveable. He had been such a cocktease! What he did to Blaine was deplorable. Kurt deserved a loser life for a loser man.

He tried to sit up, but had to lie back down instantly or he was going to puke all over the room. He put the duvet back over his head and prayed for death. No such luck. He survived. Now he would have to worry about begging Blaine for forgiveness.

"Blaine," Kurt croaked, trying to will the pain away in his head.

"Yes?" he heard from the door. Kurt uncovered his head again (oh, man, that light!) to see Blaine coming into the room from the bathroom. Blaine was drying his hair. Those curls were so gorgeous. He loved Blaine so much. Awww, he was wearing the royal blue terry cloth robe Kurt bought him to keep at the house. He really loved Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. What a beautiful name.

Kurt let out a half relieved sigh, half pathetic groan and covered his head. "Oh, thank god. I thought you left me," he said, almost ready to cry. "I love you so much it hurts."

"That's your hangover, dummy," Blaine said kindly. He gently sat on the edge of the bed. He knew what it was like to wake up with a hangover, and he didn't want his boyfriend to suffer any more than necessary. Actually, yes he did. It was a rite of passage. He gently pulled the duvet from over Kurt's head. Kurt put his arm over his eyes to keep out the light.

As he pulled off the duvet, Blaine sang cheerily:

_"Good mornin', good mornin'!  
We've danced the whole night through,  
good mornin', good mornin' to you.  
Good mornin', good mornin'!  
It's great to stay up late,  
good mornin', good mornin' to you."_

Kurt groaned in annoyance. This was NOT the time for Blaine to start breaking out into cheerful song. All he wanted to do was die, and Blaine was just torturing him with this…this crap! He was making him suffer for getting drunk! That was it!

He pulled the duvet over his head. If Blaine wanted to sing, they would sing. But he would be damned if he would sing that stupid chipper song. Kurt croaked:

_"Could've been the whiskey. Might've been the gin.  
Could've been the three or four six-packs,  
I don't know, but look at the mess I'm in.  
My head is like a football! I think I'm going to die!  
Tell me, me oh, me oh my, wasn't that a party?"_

Blaine was having none of it. The best way to get over a hangover was to get up and at 'em! He took the duvet and practically ripped it from Kurt and threw it on the floor. The look that Kurt gave Blaine might have gone down in legend as the most dirty look Kurt ever gave…to anyone…ever. Blaine pulled a silently protesting Kurt out of bed and started opening the drapes and the window, letting in the sound of the rain as he continued:

_"Good mornin', good mornin'!  
We've danced the whole night through,  
good mornin', good mornin' to you.  
Good mornin', good mornin'!  
It's great to stay up late,  
good mornin', good mornin' to you."_

If Blaine was having none of it, Kurt was certainly having none of THAT! He stomped to the floor at the end of the bed and violently grabbed the duvet off the floor, giving another dirty look. He stomped back to the bed and threw himself back in it. He covered himself up to his chin and glared at Blaine as he sang:

_"Could've been the whiskey. Might've been the gin.  
Could've been the three or four six-packs,  
I don't know, but look at the mess I'm in.  
My head is like a football! I think I'm going to die!  
Tell me, me oh, me oh my, wasn't that a party?"_

Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt get away with his little tantrum. To rub salt in the wound, he finished the song with a flourish:

_"When the band began to play  
the sun was shinin' bright.  
Now the milkman's on his way,  
it's too late to say goodnight._

So, good mornin', good mornin'!  
Sunbeams will soon smile through,  
good mornin', my darlin', to you."

After the song was done, Blaine looked at Kurt with a shit-eating grin. He knew he was going to be in heaps of trouble for that one, but it was worth it.

Kurt continued starting daggers at him. "Blaine, I say this with unlimited love in my heart, but screw you!" he exclaimed and put the duvet over his head yet again. He collapsed back onto the bed.

"Sorry, Kurt, I just had to do that. When I had my first hangover, the Warblers sang that to me. I think I gave them the same look that you just gave me. For some reason, yours looked ten times worse though. I think it's the hair. By the way, great song to mash it up with!"

Kurt threw off the duvet and tried to sit up. He felt a wave of nausea and had to lie down again. "I am so sorry, Blaine."

"There is no need to apologize. I should be saying I'm sorry." Blaine grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not that! I'm going to get you back on that one, mark my words. I was apologizing for last night. I was such an ass. Don't leave me!" Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine said confused by Kurt's comments.

Kurt put his arm over his head again, and from underneath it, Kurt mumbled, "After the way I treated you last night, I'm surprised you aren't running to the hills by now! It was inexcusable."

Blaine stood up, pulled the duvet down on his side of the bed, and climbed in beside his ailing boyfriend. He made Kurt jump a little when he started stroking his now messy black hair. The spikes were gone from the sweating poor Kurt did through the night.

"Babe, don't be silly. I know you are a connoisseur of drama, but you should know me better by now. Besides, remember what a jerk I was our first night at Scandals? I'm surprised you haven't dumped my sorry ass long ago." He felt Kurt's forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. "How are you feeling?"

"Like ass. I wanna die," groaned Kurt.

"You'll live," chuckled Blaine. "Lesser men than you and I have survived much worse hangovers than this. The first big one is always the worst."

"Your support is heartwarming," said Kurt sarcastically and tried to sit up again. Blaine kept him steady as he attempted sitting upright. It didn't quite work that way. Kurt's face suddenly turned green and he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Blaine could hear painful retching and he let out a sigh. He made his way to the bathroom where he saw Kurt on the floor with his head bowed to his namesake: the porcelain god. He sat on the tub and rubbed his boyfriend's back, completely empathizing with his pain. Blaine had spent many a weekend morning at Dalton in that exact same position as Kurt was now, one of the Warblers tending to Blaine the very same way.

"Let it out. You'll feel better," Blaine said encouragingly.

After Kurt finished emptying his stomach, Blaine grabbed a clean washcloth from the linen closet and dampened it with cold water. As Kurt sat on the floor against the tub, Blaine sat beside him. Blaine started gently wiping Kurt's face, cleaning off the sweat and old makeup from the night before. Kurt sighed in relief, enjoying the cold cloth on his skin.

After Blaine finished cleaning Kurt's face and forehead, he put the cloth on the sink and sat down again. He put his arm around his boyfriend and held him close, while stroking his cheek. Kurt groaned as if in pain and put his head on Blaine's shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I am never drinking again," said Kurt resolutely as he grabbed the hand stroking his face.

"Oh you will," Blaine said and kissed Kurt's hand. "We always do."

"What?" asked Kurt, confused.

"It's a story for another time, babe," said Blaine, trying to change the subject. He patted Kurt's knee. "Why don't you go back to bed for a bit? Would you like me to make you some dry toast and coffee?" Blaine stood up and offered his hand to Kurt. Kurt gratefully accepted. He preferred the option of going back to bed over getting up to face the day.

Throwing up did make Kurt feel better. He felt steadier on his feet. Looking into the mirror was a mistake. Yuck. He looked terrible. Thinking over Blaine's offer to make toast, Kurt said, "That would be lovely, although I'm not sure I can keep anything down. But first, I really need to brush my teeth. I have the most disgusting taste in my mouth," and made a face. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and put his head on his shoulder. "What time is it anyway?"

Blaine tried to recollect the last time he looked at the clock. "About 8 am," he said, kissing Kurt's forehead. His black hair was all over the place, and it really was quite adorable.

"Oh shit! Dad and Carole are supposed to be home later this afternoon or this evening," Kurt said, not wanting to let Blaine go. "I am in soo much trouble. They are going to ground me for life, and we will have to have our love affair online because I'll never see you again."

Again, the drama! Blaine rubbed his boyfriend's back. "Kurt, I love you, you drama queen, new look or not." Kurt took his head off Blaine's shoulder and gave a pout. He gave him a kiss on the cheek (kissing hangover mouth was NEVER a good idea), and broke off the hug.

"Besides, you are an adult now, so I don't think you'll be grounded. Kicked out maybe, but not grounded." At Kurt's horrified face, Blaine said, "I'm KIDDING! You brush your teeth and get your cute tush in bed. I'll be right back," Blaine left Kurt to his brushing, and he made his way down to the kitchen to make his sick man breakfast in bed. Finn and Rachel were having breakfast at the table and talking about the events of last night.

"Nice robe, dude. And the hair? Very manly," said Finn, ready to laugh. Rachel just looked at him appraisingly. Blaine always wondered if Rachel still had a crush on him. It was the way she looked at him from time to time. They were definitely in the friend zone, but sometimes he wondered.

He looked at the coffee pot. "Is it fresh?" he asked as he gestured to the pot.

"Yup, made it about 10 minutes ago," said Finn. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," Blaine said and took down two mugs from the cabinet and pulled out the toaster. He grabbed the bread and took out several pieces. "Toast?" he said, offering the bread to the other two.

"No thank you Blaine, we just ate." said Rachel, sipping a glass of organic orange juice. Kurt always made sure there was a carton available for her. "How is Kurt? He seemed pretty drunk last night." She still couldn't believe Kurt's behavior last night. And the things he said! It had to be the alcohol talking. She was sure they would be ok after a good long talk and maybe a rousing duet. Singing show tunes always made things better, after all! She would prepare a list. There were bound to be a few post-traumatic I-got-drunk songs floating around.

"Not good. He's suffering from his first real hangover," said Blaine sympathetically, preparing the toast and jam for himself, and dry toast for Kurt. "I don't think it has hit him yet what happened last night."

"I am going to go up and talk to him," said Rachel, standing up and heading towards the kitchen door to the stairs.

"_Oh God, No!"_ Blaine thought frantically as he dropped the butter knife on the counter and ran over to Rachel. He gently grabbed her arms. "Rach, I don't think it's a good idea. I think we should give him a chance to eat and get cleaned up." Blaine wrinkled up his nose, thinking about Kurt's disheveled state. "I'm sure he would be more willing to talk to you later."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough. It will give me a chance to pick out a nice song for us to sing. We always sound so great together." She made her way back over to the kitchen table and sat down.

Finn rolled his eyes at Rachel. "You could write a song for Kurt," he suggested.

"What a great idea! I'll get started now!" Rachel lived for these moments. She ran out for paper and pen.

Finn politely snickered behind Rachel's back and commented to Blaine, "One way to get some free time."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "_Glad Kurt and I don't act like that," _he thought to himself.

Blaine finished making breakfast for himself and Kurt and put everything on a tray. There was a small bouquet of flowers in a vase on the table, so he grabbed it as well. He carefully made his way up the stairs so he wouldn't spill the coffee all over the tray and entered the room to find Kurt cuddled in bed playing with an app on his phone. The green tinge to his skin was starting to go away.

"Breakfast is served, sir," said Blaine in his best English Butler voice. Kurt looked up from his phone and laughed. He sat up and allowed Blaine to put the tray on his lap. As Blaine moved to go to the other side of the bed to join his boyfriend for breakfast, Kurt grabbed the lapel of his robe.

"You aren't going anywhere without a thank you kiss, mister," said Kurt. "My mouth is minty fresh so you don't have an excuse."

"As if I need an excuse, you silly goose. But I wouldn't kiss ANYONE with hangover mouth, no matter who they were," Blaine said good naturedly as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Mmmm…you taste good."

"That's what she said!" Kurt said and then covered his mouth with his hand, wide eyed. "What the hell? I can't believe I actually said that! Get back in bed and eat with me before I embarrass myself further."

Now that Kurt was feeling a little bit better, Blaine felt safe to tease him a little bit. "I think you embarrassed yourself enough last night, my little minx," he said, climbing back into bed and snuggling under the covers. He could do this all day!

"Ugh, don't remind me. I gotta face all these people, and I'm not sure I'm going to get out alive." Kurt said and hesitantly sipped his coffee. He waited a few seconds to make sure his stomach didn't reject the coffee, let out a happy sigh, and took a larger drink.

"I think everyone will forgive you, so don't you worry your little pointed black haired head over it," said Blaine as he shoved half a piece of toast in his mouth all at once. It earned him another one of Kurt's famous "bitch please" looks. With the black hair, it was kind of scary!

"My boyfriend, the giant pig," said Kurt, letting out a mock sigh and nibbling on the corner of his toast.

They spent the rest of breakfast talking and teasing each other. Kurt really did look better. After they were finished, Blaine took the tray and pulled Kurt out of the bed.

"I thought we were going to stay in bed all day?" Kurt whined. He enjoyed being spoiled by his younger boyfriend. As bonus, staying in bed all day meant he didn't have to face the day to come. "It's a good day for it, sounds like lots of rain out there!"

"Nope. You, my dear, are going to get a shower and get cleaned up, I'm going to get dressed, and we are both going out." That got another whine from Kurt. "Didn't you promise Santana a mall date last night?"

"Yeah, but you can't make me responsible for any promises I made while drunk," said Kurt, still in his whiny voice. It was so cute. Everything about him this morning was so very _cute_. "Besides, my makeup will run!"

"No, you promised, so we are going. You aren't sugar; you won't melt. We can use an umbrella. I wanted to do some shopping for myself. Since you were changing your wardrobe, I thought I could get something different for me," Blaine looked at his boyfriend cheekily. "Besides, if you are out of the house, you aren't here and you won't have to deal with the wrath of your Dad before Finn calms him down. It is a win-win situation for both of us! I get to shop, you get to live." Kurt let out a little scared squeak. "Okay, so that joke went a little too far. I was kidding, babe. But Finn will talk to him. He always has your back. "

"Well, he _is_ Rachel's fiancé, but I'll take your word for it," Kurt said as he grabbed his towel and bath robe. Kurt's robe was red and matched Blaine's blue one. He had them monogrammed with their initials. The monogrammed font matched the towels Blaine gave him for graduation. Blaine was so thoughtful! "Blaine, can you send Santana a text and let her know what is going on?" Kurt asked. Ever since the Chandler incident, Kurt let Blaine have access to his phone and vice versa. There was to be nothing but complete trust between them from now on.

"Of course. Go. Get clean," Blaine said as he grabbed some clothes from Kurt's dresser. He had his own drawer. He kept some outfits there just in case he decided to sleep over.

Kurt stood in the shower for a long time. He let the hot water relax his muscles, washing away the stress and sweat of the night before. He was definitely starting to feel much better. "This is the first day of the rest of your new life, Kurt Hummel," he said to himself seriously. He stepped out of the steaming shower and put on his robe. He towel dried his hair. "_Wow, that was quick_!" he thought happily. Bonus! It stood up on its own without help from any product.

Kurt wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at himself. The makeup was gone, but his hair was severe black. His face looked different as well. Harder and more mature somehow. He took a deep breath and said, "I can do this," as he turned and left the bathroom.

Blaine was casually sprawled out on the now made bed surfing on Kurt's laptop. Kurt started thinking of it as "their bed" as Blaine had been here more than he had been home since school let out. Blaine had a look of amusement on his face; he must have been reading one of those humor blogs he loved so much. Blaine was dressed in a nice pair of Capri jeans and a shirt with a bright blue vest. It was perfectly accented with one of his signature bowties, this time in speckled silver. The look was completed with his signature pink sunglasses on top of his head. Speaking of his absolutely adorable head…

"Your curls!" squealed Kurt with delight. He always hated Blaine's "gelmet" and although he would never dictate to Blaine style choices, letting his curls go free was a definite improvement.

Blaine looked up from the screen. "Hey, if you can have a new look, so can I! I figured I'm not a Dalton boy anymore, so I can style it any way I want. I hope you don't mind that I used some of your product," he said as he pointed to a small jar on the bedside table.

"Do you even need to ask?" Kurt grabbed the bottle and put some on his own hair to keep it nice and spiky. "_Looking good! Two hot gay boys! Bite it, world! We are on top,_" Kurt thought gleefully.

Kurt looked in his walk in closet to find it pretty much emptied out. "Guess the fashion faeries didn't visit last night when we were asleep," he lamented and looked at Blaine. "My clothes! I have nothing to wear, and I am NOT wearing those old clothes. They were a symbol of my wasteful ways," he said with an air of self-righteousness. He sat down on the bed heavily, sulking.

"Your wasteful ways, Kurt?" Blaine said and tried to suppress a laugh. "What's this all about?"

"The new Kurt is a more simple man, with simple wants and desires. No more baggage. My clothes will reflect the new me. Basic, understated and casual. My new palette is black." Kurt was a roll. "And I left everything in the car when I came in last night. MY CAR! Where's my car?"

"Don't worry. Finn drove it back," Blaine reminded him. "I went down when you were showering and got your things."

"Oh GREAT, now all the seat settings are changed!" Kurt fumed. "Frankenteen always sets the seat all the way to the back! He might as well drive from the rear seat. And he never changes them back." Kurt spotted the bags by his dresser and shifted gears, "Thanks for getting my new clothes! I'll give you a fashion show."

Blaine smiled. Some things will never change with Kurt, new look or not.

"Not now, Kurt. We've got plans this morning," Blaine said with determination. Kurt's fashion shows could take hours. Blaine looked at the computer again and admonished, "There is no need to sulk."

Kurt gave him a dirty look. "I saw that," Blaine deadpanned without even looking up**. **

Kurt sighed and went over to the large pile of bags in the corner of the room. Later today, he would block off most of his closet and use the small space left to store his now humble wardrobe. "_Simplify your life, Kurt. That's the way to go_," he thought to himself.

Today, after much deliberation, Kurt chose to go with a blue T-shirt with trendy skull and crossbones on the front of it and a pair of jeans much baggier than he was used to wearing. "_At least I'll be comfortable_," he thought as he continued going through his clothes. Yes, his old clothes looked great, but they were so damn uncomfortable. He finished off his outfit with a pair of high-top sneakers and added some black bracelets for good measure.

Kurt brought everything over to the walk-in closet and changed. He was enjoying the feeling of the loose clothing. Why had he not tried this sooner? He sat down at his vanity to start his morning moisturizing routine. Wait…no, that stuff was gone now. He vaguely remembered throwing all the tubes and bottles in the trash yesterday. Kurt didn't remember much of yesterday afternoon, but he knew it was bad because his room was almost empty. He had never been blinded by rage before, and he hoped it would never happen again.

"Your moisturizers are all underneath the sink in the bathroom if you want them," said Blaine from the bed around the corner from the closet and vanity.

"No, that's fine," Kurt answered. He was feeling a little lost, as a part of his morning routine was missing.

"Kurt…" Blaine started.

"Blaine, please. Let me do this," pleaded Kurt as he left the vanity. He appreciated those moisturizers, but he didn't want to go back there. Not ever.

Blaine looked up and put the laptop aside. "Well, look at my skater boy! This is definitely an attractive look for you. I approve." Blaine walked up to Kurt and put his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and they came together for a slow, gentle kiss. It was a much different kiss than the one last night at Scandals, but it was just as hot.

"Make-up kisses are so much better, don't you think?" asked Kurt as he reluctantly pulled away.

"When were we fighting? We need to fight to have make-up anything," joked Blaine.

"You know what I mean," said Kurt as he fiddled with Blaine's bowtie. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk last night. I was just so angry. I kinda still am, just not with you."

"There is nothing to forgive, babe, but we do need to talk about this," Blaine saw the look of annoyance on his boyfriend's face. "But we don't have to do it now."

"Thanks, Blaine. I promise, we _will_ talk about it. I'm just not ready right now. I still need to figure out my feelings. I've gotten a lot of confusing shit going on in here," Kurt said as he tapped his temple. "Can you amuse yourself for a few more minutes? I'm almost ready."

"Yeah, that's fine. I really should check my Facebook. I'm sure Sebastian has told the Warblers the whole sordid story of last night," Blaine said as he rolled his eyes and opened the laptop to sign in.

"I can't believe I saw that manwhore at the bar last night. I wanted to kick him in the nuts." At Blaine's shocked look, Kurt said, "What? He IS a manwhore."

"Language, Kurt. With this new look, you seemed to have developed the language of a sailor!" snarked Blaine. "That 'manwhore', as you called him, was the one that told me you were at the bar." Blaine went back to logging in.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Remind me when I see him again to give him a good swift kick in the cherries." That got a snort from Blaine.

Kurt grabbed the eyeliner and black lipstick out of the shopping bags and went to his vanity. As he lined his eyes, he appreciated the potential pain women had to go through to wear this stuff. Kurt had dabbled with eyeliner before, not this dark of course. This new look was fun. Next up, black lipstick. This was a little trickier. How did Wade do this? Kurt felt a new level of appreciation for his cross-dressing friend. He was almost finished when he heard Blaine exclaim, "Oh My God! What the hell? Kurt, get over here!"

"Just a sec!" Kurt called as he popped his lips together. "What?"

Blaine was staring at the computer in complete horror. He kept pointing at the screen.

"Blaine, it seems 'What the hell' is becoming our new go-to phrase. What's got you so freaked out?"

Blaine turned the laptop to face Kurt with YouTube on the screen. On it was a video of Kurt singing with Santana, gyrating on the stage and practically making out with the audience. Kurt facepalmed.

"I am going to kill that sorry excuse for a gay man!" Kurt swore. Next time he got his hands on Sebastian he was going to make him a woman!

"Please don't tell me Meerkat put that on the internet. Please say that was a random bar patron?" Kurt begged. Actually Kurt thought he looked pretty good. Maybe someone from LA would see it. Sam's video of Mercedes was pretty successful. She got a recording contract doing back up singing. Maybe he would…. Kurt's mind began wandering when Blaine brought him back.

"Afraid not, Kurt," Blaine said as he switched over to Facebook.

"What? Sorry, I got distracted," Kurt apologized.

"It wasn't a random person. It was Sebastian. Look. See?" Blaine had long ago defriended Sebastian. Sebastian was the sort of soul who believed the whole world loved him and was interested in everything he did so he had his account set to public. The Scandals karaoke video of Kurt and Santana was posted under Sebastian's profile. Every single New Directions member and some random McKinley students including resident blogger and busybody Jacob Ben Israel were tagged.

Kurt groaned and sat at the end of the bed. "That's it. My life is over. I might as well pack my shit and take the next bus somewhere far, far away. Florida maybe? No, Hollywood! Blaine, come with me to Hollywood?" he said sounding frantic.

Blaine laughed. He loved the man sitting at the end of his bed so much. Kurt might try to change but he couldn't get rid of the drama queen raging inside him.

Blaine signed out of his profile and pushed the laptop towards Kurt. "You might as well log in and see what everyone is saying. It'll only just get worse if you don't."

Kurt took the laptop and signed into his profile (password Klaineforever). He mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of mockery. Most of the comments on his wall were lighthearted ribbing, so Kurt sighed with relief. He quickly debated unfriending his dad but figured it was probably too late. Puck posted a video of himself laughing his ass off. There were also 2 messages in his inbox. The first one was from Santana:

_Hey There Sexy,_

_Hope we're still on for the mall today. I saw the video. I took pictures, but I wanted them for my own amusement or maybe to share with the gang. I would never do that to you. That Sebastian is an asshole of the highest order. Anyway, can't wait to see you soon. I have some ideas for your new, and much better, image. Kisses._

Kurt smiled. He couldn't believe he had made friends with this woman. For most all his high school years, Santana made his life a living hell as if it were a personal job consigned by the devil himself. In the past year, however, they bonded when Santana was forced to come out of the closet. He helped her deal with the judgment and the persecution that inevitably happened when one announced they were gay. He was also there when Santana's abuela kicked her out of her abuela's house. He hoped they would hang out a lot in New York. Santana had dreams of being famous. Guess that wasn't going to happen anymore.

The second message was from Tina, which was odd as she had never private messaged him before now. They were friends but they rarely talked. It wasn't because he didn't like her, because he did, very much. It was just that they never had the opportunity. He opened the message:

_Hi Kurt,_

_I just wanted to make sure you were ok. We were at your house last night, but we figured you wanted some space. Hey, are you free today? Maybe we can go to the mall? It would be great to catch up. Hugs, _

_Tina_

Kurt was surprised by the invite to meet up at the mall. Maybe she liked his new goth-punk chic. Tina had worked that look several years ago, and worked it very well indeed. Kurt smiled to himself and sent a quick message that yes, due to a great coincidence, he and Blaine were going to the mall with Santana. Kurt would be honored if Tina wanted to join them for a shopping outing.

Kurt logged off, feeling better that there were no really mean messages on his wall. He was sure they would come in time from the bullies in the school, but he didn't give a shit anymore. He was a graduate! They couldn't touch him anymore. He had friends that cared about him, no matter what. Well at least one or two. He shut the laptop and went to his mirror to check his hastily applied lipstick.

"Looking good, Hummel!" Blaine said as he caught him looking in the mirror.

"Let's go," said Kurt, grabbing Blaine's hand and they left the room. Downstairs, Rachel in ambush mode showed up at the living room arch.

"Kurt? Can we talk?" said Rachel. "I found a song we can sing to make up."

Kurt looked at her hard with his black-lined eyes. He lowered his voice to the same hardened tone as last night. He had to get used to using that voice. It would help him fit in nicely. "Rachel, I promise we can talk, but not now. I just need some more time. Please understand that. I'm still extremely pissed off, and I need to figure out what to say."

Tears sprang in Rachel's eyes, she hated being turned down for anything. "Of course, Kurt. I understand. I'll be here all day."

As Kurt turned away to leave, he heard Rachel say in a small voice. "I love you, Kurt. Please come back to me."

"_Damn her_," he told himself, "_She's just manipulating you. Keep walking_." He stopped for a moment and considered turning around and taking Rachel in his arms to forgive her. He just couldn't, so he shook his head and left the house pulling Blaine behind him.

* * *

**A/N **Like I said at the pre-chapter A/N, this was supposed to be a MUCH longer chapter. We split it at a logical break. Next chapter starts extremely fluffy then goes angsty by the end. The songs of the mashup are of course "Good Morning" from _Singing in the Rain _and "Wasn't That a Party" from the Irish Rovers. Thanks again guys!


	5. Rainy Days and Mondays

**Author's Note:** Guys, thanks again for all your support! It has really encouraged us in writing more. Like I mentioned in 4, this chapter used to be the second half of 4. We are finding as we write, the chapters get longer, so we have to split them. Then we need to find a song. It is really quite fun. I wonder if this is how the actual Glee writers do it. This chapter is complete fluff for most of it. We had so much drama, we wanted to take a break. Don't worry, we go back to angst pretty quickly and a real treat next chapter!

Disclaimer time. Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, our last names would be Murphy. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but you can see where we are going with that.

**Thanks: **Wayne Kotke and the gang at Gleekast for being our best fans! Also want to thank Ryan Murphy and the gang at Glee for giving us such inspiration for telling this story. And lastly, all you wonderful people!

* * *

The first stop of the morning was the Lima Bean for a medium drip for Blaine and mocha for Kurt, and the men received some really weird looks from the baristas. Kurt and Blaine were regulars after all and well known among the staff. Kurt's new look was discussed long after the boys left. After that slightly awkward encounter, Kurt and Blaine headed over to the mall.

The ride to the mall was quiet. Kurt was still pensive about his run-in with Rachel. The desperate look in her eyes and the need to talk almost cracked Kurt's hard demeanor. She was his best friend, after all. At the same time, she had to learn that her selfishness pushed people away. If she couldn't learn that, well, it was time for some new best friends. Best friends like the ones he was going to meet today.

He decided no matter what happened with his dad later today, he was going to enjoy his friends' company and maybe even spend the rest of his graduation money on some more new clothes. Blaine mentioned a new outfit and Kurt just loved spoiling his boyfriend, especially if he was the one picking out the clothes.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say about the whole situation. He was in the process of sorting out all the different signals Kurt was sending his way. One minute Kurt was in self-destruct mode or hell bent on changing his image. The next minute, he was as vulnerable as a newborn kitten.

What to do about the fighting between Rachel and Kurt was confusing. Blaine liked Rachel so he wasn't sure whose side to take and whether or not this break between Kurt and Rachel would be permanent. Sometimes it was tough remaining neutral. But then Kurt would smile at him and maybe all could be well in the world.

Kurt was incredibly happy Blaine was being supportive of his new changes. He was discovering who he really was, that's all. To have Blaine accept him this way meant he accepted Kurt no matter what. "_Well it's not like I went back into the closet,_" he thought to himself. "_I'm still a proud gay man, just a different proud gay man. It is called 'evolve or die' for a reason, right?"_

Through texts, they had planned on meeting at the massage chairs near the fountain. Blaine insisted on a massage session, and Kurt wasn't about to protest. First, he wanted to make a stop. It was time to make new friends. Adult friends.

He pulled Blaine by the hand to the salon where he had his hair cut the day before. Carla was sitting at one of the shampoo sinks with a coffee cup in her hand, talking to a colleague.

"Is this where you got your hair done?" asked Blaine, and Kurt nodded.

Carla looked at the new customers coming in. "Hey! It's Kurt! Jane, I told you about Kurt! He was the one with all the pretty hair!" Her colleague just laughed at her and continued sweeping hair from the floor.

Kurt waved and gestured to his boyfriend. "I just wanted to introduce you to Blaine. Thought I would since all I did was talk about him yesterday, right? Well, when I was willing to talk, anyway," he said, smiling.

Carla shook Blaine's hand and looked at Kurt oddly. "Kurt, do you have a cold? I remember your voice being higher yesterday."

Kurt gave her a hard look, but she meant nothing mean by it, so he instantly softened. "Long story. Maybe I'll tell it to you sometime. Hey, do you want to do coffee? We'd like to get to know you better and you seemed pretty sweet to me yesterday."

Carla laughed and looked at Blaine. "I do believe your boyfriend just asked me out on a date!" Blaine joined in on the laughter and Kurt blushed. Carla put her hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Just teasing, hon. I can always use more friends. I just moved into town a few weeks ago. Another long story."

She took her phone out of her jeans pocket and passed it to Kurt to enter his number. "I'd love to talk. Bring Blaine, too. Maybe you can tell me the reason for the drastic change from yesterday," she added. Blaine started looking uncomfortable at Carla's snap judgment and moved over to the retail side of the salon to find some new product for his recently freed curls.

Either Kurt was not bothered by what Carla said or he ignored it, because he just laughed. "Look at who's asking who on a date! I promise I will explain," he shrugged. "Short story is it was time for a new look. Long story would take me a few weeks to tell," he said, smiling. It was nice to be able to talk to someone without worrying about what they thought of you. It really was quite liberating! It was also nice to have a friend that didn't know your history. "Let me just say that Lima doesn't really let you be out there, if you know what I mean."

A look of comprehension dawned on Carla's face. "Ahh I see. Well, I'm sure we will have lots to talk about. I want to know absolutely everything about you! Blaine too. Speaking of Blaine, he has the most gorgeous curls!"

"I assure you, you don't _want_ to know everything, Carla," said Kurt dryly. "As for Blaine, funny you should say that," Kurt chuckled, "He just changed his hair style today." He pulled out his wallet and showed Carla a school photo of Blaine.

She grabbed the picture and started laughing. "Oh my god, Blaine!" she called across the salon. "Why did you do that to your hair? The gelmet was so '50s!" Blaine looked up from inspecting a tube of curl controller and walked over. This time it was his turn to blush.

"_Could he BE any cuter?_" Kurt thought to himself.

"Another long story. Private school. Dress code. Got used to it. Ok, not as long as I thought," he said then held up the curl controller. "Can I buy this?"

"Of course!" Carla said, following Blaine to the register. On her way, she turned around and mouthed to Kurt, "He's a cutie!" Kurt beamed and gave a big nod.

Blaine paid for the curl controller, and after Kurt promised a call later that evening or tomorrow, the boys left the salon and made their way to the fountain for their shopping date with Santana and Tina.

Tina was sitting on a bench, far far away from the fountain. She seemed to have learned her lesson after her bizarre accident before Nationals a few weeks ago. It looked like she was playing with her phone and was distracted, so Kurt and Blaine snuck up behind her.

"Better watch where you're going, or you might get a little wet," teased Blaine, putting his hands over Tina's eyes. She jumped and grabbed his hands, twisting around to look at him. "Apologize if you want to keep your hands, Anderson," she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh no! Dismemberment by the prettiest remaining member of New Directions? Whatever shall I do!" joked Blaine and hugged Tina.

Tina turned towards Kurt and said with delight, "Oh my god, Kurt. This is definitely a new look for you. I have to say I am liking it, although I must take credit for it since I sported the same look back in freshman year!" She brought him in for a long hug. Kurt loved Tina. She never judged, and she was always a really good friend to everyone.

"Hey Tina," said Kurt in his lower voice. Tina didn't even flinch. Blaine had sent a Facebook message from his phone warning Tina of Kurt's "improvements". "Just gotta wait for Santana then we can get our shop on. You can show me the good places I can shop so I can accessorize my new wardrobe."

Kurt sat on the bench with Tina but Blaine looked antsy. He REALLY wanted a go with one of those massage chairs. "Go, you big baby," ribbed Kurt.

Blaine leaned over and told Kurt, "I have never been more attracted to you than I am right now." Blaine walked over to the chair. After putting a coin in the slot, he closed his eyes and prepared to enjoy the short massage.

Tina leaned over to Kurt and said conspiratorially, "Thanks for shopping with me, Kurt. I'm so sick of going with Mike and his parents to Chinatown in Dayton to get any shopping done! Besides, you can help me find my new look for next fall." Kurt smiled and gave her an affectionate pat on the arm. "You still can do that, right?" she added shyly.

"I'm different, not dead!" exclaimed Kurt with a laugh. After the past 24 hours, it was so nice to be able to laugh again. Tina flinched, expecting to be yelled at. Kurt apologized and hugged her again. "Tina, it's me. I won't bite your head off! You of all people should know about changing your image to fit in! You are the queen of assimilation!"

Tina looked at him curiously. "I think I'll take that as a compliment," she said, shaking her head.

They spent the rest of the time waiting for Santana's arrival and talking about summer plans. Tina was going to be staying home this summer instead of working at Asian Camp because she wanted to hang with all of the New Directions before everyone scattered in the fall. Blaine returned from the chairs and asked since Santana wasn't there yet, if he could have another massage. Kurt waved him on and he ran back over to the chair like an excited 6 year old who just talked his parents into an additional ride on a carousel.

Tina turned to Kurt, giggled, and said happily, "Blaine is like a little kid!"

"Oh, you have no idea," Kurt laughed back.

After Blaine started up the chair again, Tina said quietly, "Kurt, I'm so glad you are okay. You really scared us last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Tina. Lots of shit went down yesterday, and I'm still trying to process it. I promise we will talk about it soon, okay? Sorry I scared you," explained Kurt, touching Tina's hand gently.

She grabbed Kurt's hand. "Wow, you curse too! I think I like this new Kurt. No offense, but I thought you were a little prissy before."

Kurt smiled at Tina and winked. "So did I," he said and made her giggle again.

Blaine reluctantly re-joined them and they continued chatting until they saw Santana walking down the hall from the entrance. She had a big smile on her face. "Hey Bitches!" she said as he approached them. She gave Blaine and Tina a hug and turned to Kurt.

"Hey Sexy, looking good!" she said a little too loudly for the mall patrons in the atrium. She was such an attention whore! Then she did something unexpected by grabbing Kurt by the face and planting a kiss firmly on his lips. "That's getting you back for last night," she whispered in his ear seductively. Blaine and Tina started laughing raucously and Kurt just stood in place shocked, his mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe you did that right in the middle of the mall!" squeaked Kurt, his voice cracking temporarily to his old tone. Santana just laughed and walked away. Tina grinned ear to ear, because she'd now seen it all.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on, loverboy. Seems you two are an item now! Has Kurt Hummel gone straight?"

"Shut up, Anderson," growled Kurt playfully and planted his own kiss on his boyfriend's lips. PDA be damned!

"Mmmm, Santana's strawberry lip-gloss. Bet she got it from Brittany! Yummy and not at all hygienic," joked Blaine as he wiped at his lips with the back of his hand and leaned over to wipe it on Kurt's shirt.

"Gross, Blaine!" said Kurt, trying to dodge Blaine's hand.

As they were following Santana and Tina, Blaine whispered to Kurt, "Did I mention that this new voice of yours kinda turns me on?"

Kurt suddenly turned on his heel and started walking the other way, dragging Blaine with him. With his other hand he sent a text to the girls:

**Blaine is turned on, brb, making out.**

Blaine watched him text and started laughing. They both ducked into a kitchenware store and watched as the girls got the text and started frantically looking for the two men.

"Kurt, you are so bad!" said Blaine, but subtly touched Kurt's ass behind an aisle so no one could see. Kurt just gave him a smoldering look and said, "Get used to it baby, cause this is me now."

"Didn't say I was complaining," Blaine stated deadpan and shrugged as he walked out of the store to find the girls. Kurt shook his head and followed. This new Kurt was going to be fun! Blaine seemed to think so!

**- 0 -**

"I think we've been ditched," Tina said to Santana.

"Yep, I think you are right," Santana agreed. "Let's grab something to eat. They can come find us."

The girls casually strolled to the food court, stopping to admire an outfit or two in several of the shops window displays. Tina fretted a little about her body size but Santana assured her that she had a nice normal body. Santana had a thin, athletic body and Tina envied her for it.

"Do you think I could ever look like you?" Tina asked Santana wistfully.

"Not unless you have some retro DNA work done," Santana quipped. She thought about saying a few more sarcastic things to Tina but decided she didn't have to be a bitch. Tina never gave her a hard time or said one mean thing ever to her. Actually, Tina seldom spoke, period, and when she did, she sounded to Santana more like a fortune cookie or an ancient Chinese sage.

"So how are you and Mike going to deal with next year?" Santana asked. Mike was one of her few non-conquests before she switched sides. While Mike was always polite to Santana, he never once came on to her or Brittany. Santana considered him to be a great dancer and a decent guy but someone with the personality of a turnip. Tina and Mike were perfect for each other and would go down in McKinley high as the most bland couple ever.

"Mike is going to…" As Tina droned on, Santana thought maybe a "hoochie girl" look would improve Tina personality. Then again, maybe not. It did seem to work for Snooki, however, so who knows! Santana shook herself out of her reverie. She pointed to the health food bar and told Tina she was going to order a protein shake. Tina went over to the burger stand and ordered fries and a chocolate shake.

Santana took one look at Tina's food and asked sarcastically, "What? No egg roll?"

Tina looked horrified at Santana, "They don't serve real Chinese food here." She pointed to the Asian Wok stand and informed, "That's all American pretending to be Chinese. Even the fortune cookies are totally American." Tina held up a french fry and declared, "Now this, this is real food!" She dipped it in some ketchup and ate it with a flourish.

Santana sipped the protein shake and looked coolly at her. Tina had no idea how badly Santana wanted that french fry. Well, she had to maintain her figure. Soon Santana had to a make a major decision. Kurt wasn't going to NYC anymore, and she had considered sharing a place with him and possibly Rachel. She didn't think she could live with Rachel full time without wanting to kill her, because Rachel was best taken in small doses. But Kurt would have made a good roommate. He could cook, clean, and leave her alone: the perfect roomie.

On the other hand, she did have that cheerleading scholarship. It seemed no matter what direction she turned, it was going to be without Brittany. Tina was talking again and try as she may, Santana couldn't tune back in. She nodded politely to Tina and agreed when it seemed appropriate. After a few more minutes she couldn't take it anymore and asked Tina how it felt to be the lead girl in the New Directions.

Tina replied, "I'm so excited. No more Rachel Berry hogging all the solos. Right now it's just Sugar, Brittany and I, so I hope to do more singing. Blaine and I have some plans for duets. We plan to sing….."

Santana lost her again. Speaking of Blaine, where were they? Santana pulled out her phone and sent the men a text telling them to stop making out and get their butts to the food court. Then she sat back and tried to listen to Tina again. Nope, it wasn't working.

Meanwhile, our two favorite gays emerged from the kitchenware store to discover they had been ditched!

"Where'd the girls go?" Blaine wondered, still blushing from his unexpected encounter behind aisle three.

"I don't know," Kurt laughed. "Your face is so red!" Blaine blushed deeper. Kurt was the one who usually blushed.

"I usually don't cop a feel in public," informed Blaine and then pointing a finger at Kurt. "Unlike you!"

"What? When did I ever?" Kurt said, looking all innocent.

"Yes, you did," Blaine said as Kurt shook his head no. "That one time with the Warblers. At Breadstix. Right before we sang 'Silly Love Song.'"

"Oh, yeah. No one was supposed to see that," admitted Kurt. "Made you laugh!" Kurt cried and tagged Blaine on the arm, taking off toward the mall center in hopes of spotting the two girls window shopping.

Blaine, spotting the jewelry store, dragged Kurt over to one of the counters inside. "I want to show you these," Blaine said pointing to some ring sets. "They now carry wedding and engagement ring sets for gay couples." Blaine looked optimistically at Kurt.

Kurt looked thoughtfully at the rings and then at Blaine and sighed. "I wish we could pick out a set today and get married next week but you need to graduate and I need to find a way to support us. Plus, you'll want to go to college, I'm sure you will get in to NYADA," Kurt said wistfully.

Blaine replied, "I'm not even sure I WANT to go to NYADA. I feel a little lost about post-grad life, to tell you the truth. Dad wants me to go into the business but that's the last thing I want to do." He picked an imaginary piece of dust on the counter, then glanced shyly over to Kurt and said, "I know. Maybe we could get promise rings." Blaine had such a hopeful look on his face. Kurt thought he had never looked more adorable than in that moment. Blaine reminded him every day why Kurt fell in love with the former Dalton Warbler.

Kurt smiled and said softly, "Soon, Soon. Come on we better go find the girls." He patted Blaine on the shoulder and the two headed out of the shop.

"Can we stop by the massage chairs again? Please?" Blaine begged.

"One more time and then I'm cutting you off," Kurt chuckled. "You seriously need help with your massage chair addiction."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. He searched his pockets and finding nothing asked, "Do you have some change I could borrow? I seem to have run out."

"You're killing me, Blaine, killing me. Now I'm officially an enabler," wisecracked Kurt as he dug through his pockets for change. "Sit down. Enjoy." Kurt fed the money in the chair and watched Blaine stretch out and relaxed with a groan of pleasure.

"This feels so good, Kurt!" Blaine was practically purring as he spoke.

"Why pay for it when I can give you a massage for free? I've been told I have golden hands," Kurt said suggestively. "That being said, it was Rachel who said it after I gave her a shoulder massage before _West Side Story_, so maybe not."

That got a side-eyed glance from his boyfriend. "Really now?" Blaine said curiously and slightly intrigued, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind for later. Be aware that you may become my massage slave from now on." Kurt just rolled his eyes at him and gave him a "bitch please" look. Blaine blew him a kiss and closed his eyes, enjoying the rest of the massage.

Kurt sat down in the chair next to Blaine and studied the crowd for the girls. Where were they? Kurt's phone went off. Santana and Tina were at the food court. Excellent! Good time as any for a pretzel.

As the massage ended, Blaine looked hopefully over at Kurt to which Kurt said, "NO!"

"Please! Please, pretty please with sugar on top?" Blaine begged with his cheesiest grin.

"No! Come on the girls are at the food court waiting for us. I'll get you a pretzel."

"Okay. As long as I get cheese with mine," Blaine pouted in reply and the two boys went to meet up with the girls.

When boys finally turned up, Santana shot Kurt a stink eye. She said, "Well look who decided to turn back up. Have a nice time shopping for kitchen utensils for your future bachelor pad, Kurt? Blaine, did you get to ride on the massage chair again?"

Kurt smirked.

"How di…did you know?" Blaine wondered out loud looking quite bewildered.

Ignoring the boys, the girls started gossiping about their shopping partners. Santana said, "Tina, isn't this new Kurt great? We're going to have so much fun this summer!"

"Yeah, yuk it up ladies, but I have some graduation money burning a hole in my pocket so what say we go spend it?" said Kurt in mock annoyance, walking away.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine cried.

"What?" Kurt replied, turning around and walking back over to Blaine.

"Pretzel?" Blaine said hopefully.

"Oh my god, Blaine! You are impossible," Kurt gasped.

"With cheese. You promised." Blaine replied.

While Kurt went over to get two pretzels, Blaine shot a big ol' shit eating grin at Santana and Tina. "That's my boyfriend," he said to no one in particular.

Tina smiled. "_Blaine is so adorable,"_ she mused. "_It will be fun singing with him this fall and I don't have to worry about Mike being jealous._"

Santana rolled her eyes. "_Too frickin' cute,"_ She thought sarcastically. She bit her tongue and tried not to say anything mean. It was so hard. They were the world's most perfect couple, though. She always wished her and Brittany were the same. She sighed to herself. So many hard decisions…

After Blaine was satisfied with his pretzel, they spent the rest of the morning shopping for new clothes for Kurt and trying to find a new look for Tina. They were pretty unsuccessful on the second goal, but Kurt found some more jeans and T-shirts, which were becoming his favorite new combo. He also bought Blaine a new pair of jeans that looked oh-so-good on him.

Eventually the conversation came around to Kurt's NYADA rejection letter. They were avoiding the conversation, but it was better to just get it over with.

"Sucks that you didn't get into NYADA," said Tina, piling some shirts in Kurt's arms. They were trying to find a new outfit for Blaine, and he was in the dressing room waiting for more clothes.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, right?" shrugged Kurt. He went over to the dressing room to pass the shirts to Blaine. He returned to Tina, who was looking through a different rack.

"That's what I thought with Rachel, too," she said offhandedly and stopped looking through the hangers as if she realized something. She looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" said Kurt slowly.

"Oh Kurt, please don't kill me. I thought you knew!" she sputtered.

"Knew what?" spat Kurt. That raging feeling was starting to resurface and he desperately tried to push it back down. This was not Tina's fault.

"Oh god, this is not good," said Tina to herself, wringing her hands.

Kurt put his hand on her arm, trying to be reassuring. "Tina, it's fine. I'm not mad at you. Can you tell me what you meant with Rachel?" he said with his most calming voice. He desperately needed to know what she meant and didn't want to frighten her into silence.

"I th-thought you knew," Tina said with a slight stutter, which usually happened when she was stressed. "R-rachel and I w-went to visit Madame Thibideaux and Rachel t-tried to convince C-carmen to give her another ch-chance."

Kurt could feel the blood pressure rise in his face. "And did she mention me or my audition at all in this little visit?" he asked a little too calmly.

"I d-don't remember. Kurt, are you mad at me?" she said, grabbing his arms.

"No Tina, I'm not mad at you," he said as he forced a smile and gave her a hug. No, it wasn't Tina he was mad at. It was another brunette and this brunette in question was engaged to his brother. He looked to the entrance of the store. "Can you tell Blaine I went to the little boys room?" He turned and left.

Tina sat on the bench by the dressing rooms and started to cry. "Blaine, I think I messed up."

Blaine called out to her. "Why?" He had a sinking feeling something was wrong and quickly changed back into his own clothes. He looked back at the shirt he had taken off and feeling a little torn, sighed. He liked it and, well, now was not the time to buy it. He took it to the return pile and went over to where Tina was on the bench.

"Tina, what's wrong?" he said as he looked around the store. Kurt was nowhere to be found. He was worried that Kurt has yelled at her or done something to upset her.

"He looked so mad, Blaine. I shouldn't have said anything. I thought he knew," she said with a fresh bout of tears. "I told him about the trip Rachel and I took to see the NYADA recruiter. He looked so mad, then he calmed down and left. He said he was going to the restroom."

Dammit! Blaine knew Kurt wasn't going to the restroom. Kurt was going somewhere to calm down.

Blaine sighed and said, "There was a shirt I liked. Let me pay for it and we can wait for Kurt outside, okay?" Tina nodded tearfully. He went back and collected the shirt from the dressing room return area. At the same time he took advantage of this little free time from Tina to send off a quick message to Santana and then one to Kurt:

**Babe, please don't do this. You are frustrating me. **

After paying for the shirt, Blaine and Tina went to the chairs outside of the store to wait for Santana and Kurt. Blaine was getting a little concerned when Kurt didn't answer. His boyfriend couldn't do this again. Last night was absolute agony, and it was probably the most scared Blaine had ever been. Between the worrying and the waiting, Blaine wondered how parents of missing kids did it. It was killing Blaine. He was going to have to sit down with Kurt and explain that this can't happen anymore. Blaine's phone vibrated and he checked to see that it was Santana.

**Kurt just walked by me and took off outside. Pouring rain.**

"You gotta be kidding me!" yelled Blaine, attracting attention from other shoppers. A little quieter he said to Tina, who was still sniffling, "Kurt left the mall. He is doing this again. NOW I am going to kill him! Goddammit, why won't he talk to us?" he said, putting his head in his hands. He just prayed it wasn't going to be a repeat of last night.

**- 0 -**

Kurt walked. It was pouring rain and he was soaked to the skin, but he didn't care. In fact, it was helping him calm down. He had to get away; had to be alone to get lost in his thoughts.

The source of his grief? Rachel Berry. Again. He had been almost ready to forgive her, maybe talk things out. However, after this most recent piece of news from Tina, he would be happy if he never saw her again. Unfortunately, she was engaged to his moron of a brother so he would have to see her at family gatherings.

"_Might as well get used to being alone_," he thought sadly as he walked. Pity party time, dammit! He'd earned the right. The water from the puddles had seeped into his sneakers so his socks were soaked as well. His makeup ran, but he just didn't care anymore. It masked the tears falling down his face.

All of a sudden his anger vanished and was replaced with deep sadness. He was about to lose everything he treasured. Even Blaine was going to leave him because of his bad behavior. He came to a playground and went to the swing. He just needed a good cry, then he would go back to face the music. As the rain fell, he sat on the swing and put his head against the chain. He began to sing:

_"Talkin' to myself and feelin' old  
Sometimes I'd like to quit  
Nothing ever seems to fit  
Hangin' around  
Nothing to do but frown  
Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down."_

After swinging for a couple minutes, he left the park and continued walking. He felt his phone vibrate, but just ignored it. He would text Blaine when he was done walking, whenever that was. He needed to figure out these feelings he was experiencing. He continued the song.

_"What I've got they used to call the blues  
Nothin' is really wrong  
Feelin' like I don't belong  
Walkin' around  
Some kind of lonely clown  
Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down."_

He was in a suburban neighborhood and there was very light traffic so he sat on the curb of a cul-de-sac. He thought of Blaine. Sweet, loving Blaine. Kurt really didn't deserve him. He pulled out his phone to send Blaine a text, asking to be picked up. Then he waited as he sang:

_"Funny but it seems I always wind up here with you  
Nice to know somebody loves me  
Funny but it seems that it's the only thing to do  
Run and find the one who loves me."_

As he waited, he thought about what he was going to say to Blaine. He didn't think asking forgiveness was going to work this time. He also thought about Rachel and what he was going to say to her. Either way, he was going to lose her, too. And if he lost her, he lost Finn, and maybe even his parents.

_"What I feel has come and gone before  
No need to talk it out  
We know what it's all about  
Hangin' around  
Nothing to do but frown  
Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down"_

He couldn't do it. He couldn't handle them all leaving him. There was only one thing to do. He had to push them away. Their lives would go on, and he would move on too. Eventually. He wrapped his arms around his knees and started sobbing. It was how Blaine found him 10 minutes later.

**- 0 -**

When Blaine got the text from Kurt to pick him up, he was talking frantically with Tina and Santana. He wasn't going to get anyone else involved this time. He was also pretty pissed off and would have to sit down and have a serious talk with Kurt about his recent behavior. He wasn't sure if he could continue taking the additional stress of Kurt's disappearing. Blaine loved him very much, but Kurt seemed hell bent on pushing everyone away. Blaine wasn't going to let it happen, at least not with him.

Blaine grabbed his and Kurt's shopping bags and hugged the two girls goodbye. Blaine rushed to his car and set his GPS for the address Kurt texted him. As soon as he got his hands on him, Blaine would kick his boyfriend's butt for scaring him again!

It was raining pretty hard, so all Blaine saw at that address was a small lump near the curb. As he got closer he saw it was Kurt, curled up in a ball, sobbing. He parked his car and ran over to where Kurt sat. Any anger Blaine had for his boyfriend evaporated and he sat on the curb beside him.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine, curls flattened from the rain. "I'm so sorry Blaine, I just needed to get out of there."

Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend not caring if the rain soaked him. "Kurt, you gotta stop doing this. You're going to give me an ulcer," Blaine said and gave Kurt a slight smile in an attempt to cheer his boyfriend up. It just made him cry harder. Kurt had a lot of pent up emotions, and it was best if he just let it out.

Blaine pulled him closer and spoke quietly until the tears started to subside. Once Kurt was calm enough to walk, he put him in the car and just sat there, holding his hand. "Are you ok now?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"No Blaine, I'm sorry. I'm not fine, and I'm not sure when I will be. I need to talk to Rachel, right away," he said, squeezing Blaine's hand. "After that, I promise we can talk it out. I also promise I won't take off again. I'm not being fair to you at all."

"That's all I ask, babe. I know things are messed up for you right now, but we will get through this together, okay?" said Blaine, leaning over to give Kurt a gentle kiss. He then grabbed a box of tissues from the back seat and handed it to Kurt to clean up the running makeup.

The ride home was in silent contemplation. Blaine just wanted to hold Kurt, protect him from the future. It was just not possible anymore. Blaine would support Kurt and be there when the dust settled. It was the best Blaine knew how to do for his Kurt because Blaine felt lost, too.

* * *

A/N Side note- Carefully re-watch the very beginning of the song "Silly Love Songs" during the "Silly Love Songs" episode. Song is "Rainy Days and Mondays" from the Carpenters. I felt that portrayed Kurt's feelings perfectly. Poor boy is all over the place!


	6. Hope You're Happy

**Author's Note:** Here it is! The one chapter I think we had the most fun with, and the chapter that took FOREVER to edit. We wanted what happened in this chapter to be just perfect. We had to capture the character's thoughts perfectly. I should also apologize that we reused a song from the show. However, we used it in context with the story. We are starting to see a theme with this story, and it involves a certain musical. :P Also just letting you know there will eventually be a time jump with stuff happening throughout the summer, or book one will be about 400 chapters, hehe. There is just a lot of story to tell in the first week.

Disclaimer time. Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, we would have them do Wicked as the musical of the year. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but you can see where we are going with that.

**Thanks: **As usual Wayne Kotke and Gleekast. Most of all, we want to thank all of you who have made writing this a pleasure. Remember give a man feedback, he reads for a day. Teach a man to write feedback, he reads for a lifetime. Thanks ahead of time! Chapter 7 is later in the week!

* * *

By the time Kurt and Blaine got back to Kurt's house, the rain had pretty much stopped and the sun was starting to come out again. Blaine drove into the driveway and turned off the gas. He turned to Kurt and said, "Are you sure you want to do this right now?"

"No, not really. I don't even know what to say to her. 'Hey, Bitch, you stole my spot to NYADA?' I don't even know what I'm feeling right now, but I feel if I don't get it out, I'm going to end up taking off again. I just can't seem to deal with my emotions lately!" he said frantically.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Babe, sometimes the only thing you can do is get it out. It is very cathartic, you know."

"Cathartic?" Kurt asked.

"You know like purging," Blaine explained.

"Like throwing up?"

"Kurt, you know what I mean. As much as you're mad at Rachel right now, you will both work this out. I can see how much she loves you and the thought of going to New York without you is probably killing her."

"Yeah, well, she should have thought of that before stalking Madame Thibideaux," he snapped at Blaine. At Blaine's hurt look, Kurt said, "I'm sorry, Blaine. This isn't your fault at all. I know I've said this about a bajillion times today, but I'm sorry. I have to deal with this and the wrath of my Dad later today. All I want to do is stay in bed and cuddle with that Ben & Jerry's you promised me yesterday."

"And we will, Kurt, as soon as you talk to Rachel," said Blaine as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand reassuringly. "Look, I will take Finn and we'll go up to his room to play video games so you can be alone, alright?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look of panic. "You aren't going to stay with me?"

Blaine shook his head, "This is something you need to do on your own, Kurt. Besides, Rachel isn't that crazy."

"But what if _I_ am?" Kurt said softly and started picking at his perfectly manicured nails. "_I need to paint these black,_" he thought to himself.

"You're not crazy, Kurt." Blaine's comment brought Kurt out of his fog.

Kurt disagreed, "I can't seem to control my emotions lately. Yeah, I'm pissed at her _way_ more than I thought I'd ever be. I don't want to hurt her physically, but look what I did to my room!"

Blaine gently grabbed Kurt by the arms, "Kurt, I know you. You would never hurt a living thing. If things feel like they're going out of control, we will be upstairs. Finn knows that you need to work this out on your own. I have faith in you, babe."

"I'm glad you do," said Kurt as he got out of the car. "'Cause I don't." The streets were steaming from the sun hitting the wet pavement, and it was promising to be a hot summer day. Blaine walked around the car and grabbed Kurt's hand.

They walked up the stairs to the front door and let themselves in. They would get their shopping bags later. After taking off their wet shoes in the foyer, they found themselves face to face with Rachel and Finn, who were waiting in the living room.

"Hey, little bro. Blaine," said Finn, waving awkwardly.

"I'm three months older than you, Finn," said Kurt, putting his hand on his hip. "Why must you insist on calling me little bro?"

"Well you are little, and you _are_ my brother, and you called me Big Brother last night. So why not?" he shrugged.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sometimes Finn could be so irritating!

Rachel looked at their soaked-to-the-skin forms. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes right away! Were you caught in the storm?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Something like that," Kurt mumbled, looking at his wet socks.

"Well, let me get you some towels, and we will get you both cleaned up," said Rachel as she rushed to the linen closet.

While Rachel was retrieving the towels to dry off, Finn said, "Mom just called. It looks like Burt is going to be stuck in DC for a few more days. Emergency meetings. She's coming home though, but she doesn't sound angry, just worried for you. She should be here late this evening."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and felt a small weight lift off of him. He knew his Dad was going to kick his ass, but at least now he had a little more time to figure himself out.

Rachel returned, gave Blaine a towel and was about to start drying Kurt off when he raised his hand to stop her. "Please, Rachel. I just need a few minutes." He gently took the towel from her and went upstairs to his room, drying his hair on the way. Rachel was just left looking up the stairs, and started to cry.

Blaine had dried himself off the best he could, so he took Rachel in his arms. He felt so bad for her, but he could see Kurt's side of things as well. They really needed to talk this out.

Finn just stood as if he wasn't sure what to do. "Dude, she's been like this all morning. And anything I say to her just makes her worse."

"He doesn't understand, Blaine," she said as he stroked her hair. "He doesn't understand that I have a broken heart. Why can't Kurt understand that I did what I did for us!"

"A broken heart? But it's only Kurt," said Finn. That just started her crying harder. "See? I can't say anything right!" he said, exasperated as he stomped off to the living room and turned on the TV.

Blaine gently pulled Rachel away and looked down at her. It was so sad to see this small girl in so much pain. Seems like everyone around him was hurting right now. "He's willing to talk, Rach. You need to tell him exactly what you told me. He feels pretty betrayed."

"But I told you I…" she said but was interrupted by Blaine.

"Tina accidentally told him about your trip to see Madame Thibideaux," he said quietly. "You really should have told him, Rachel."

"I didn't see a need if we both got in!" cried Rachel. "Oh now I KNOW he hates me."

Blaine looked up the stairs and saw that the door was still shut. "I'm going to see if he's okay." He then called into the living room to Finn, "Hey Finn, wanna go to your room to play some X-Box?"

"Sure!" said Finn happily. Now that was something he COULD do. Blaine was always a good opponent to play against. Well, win against. What Blaine lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm and never complained when Finn whipped his butt. Right now Finn needed to burn off some frustration. He loved Rachel for the world, but she was SO high maintenance! Did she realize he had a lot of things on his mind as well?

Blaine kissed Rachel on the forehead and said to Finn, "Cool. I'll meet you up there in a few minutes. Kurt is coming back down to talk to Rachel." Rachel let out a little whine. "It will be fine," Blaine said to her comfortingly. "We're right upstairs if you need us."

Blaine made his way upstairs, knocked on Kurt's bedroom door, and tried the knob. The door was unlocked so he let himself in. Kurt had changed into another jeans and t-shirt combo, and his hair was back in his now signature spikes. This time, however, he decided to forgo the makeup. He was sitting at the end of the bed holding the shattered frame of the New Directions photo. The glass had since been taken away, but the scratched picture remained in the frame.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes, and he pointed to the frame.

"I need to get into some dry clothes, Kurt. I'll be right with you, okay?" he said as he grabbed some dry clothes from the dresser. He changed his mind and grabbed one of Kurt's new T-shirts. "Mind if I borrow this?" he asked and Kurt nodded.

After quickly changing into the t-shirt and jeans and hanging the wet clothes in the bathroom, Blaine sat down beside Kurt and put his arm around his upset boyfriend. He looked at what Kurt was pointing at. In the picture Kurt stood behind Rachel with his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. Blaine was on one side and Finn on the other. The entire group had huge smiles as Will held up the Nationals trophy. However, Kurt and Rachel's faces were scratched out from the glass damage.

"Oh, Kurt," he said as he took the picture frame from Kurt's shaking hands and put it on the bed.

"It's a sign. I can't do this," Kurt said in a voice as shaky as his hands.

Blaine understood his boyfriend's reluctance. He saw Rachel when she got into a strop. He also understood that Kurt was very volatile right now, but he was getting frustrated by the circling the two were doing with each other.

Blaine stood up and faced Kurt. "Okay, I'm risking you hating me for all eternity, but I need to say this. You need to stop what you are doing." After Kurt's head snapped up and he gestured to his clothes, Blaine added. "No not what you are wearing. I don't even care about this new image. Well, I do, but I don't dislike it. You are finding yourself. I did the same thing when I first came out. I'm talking about you and Rachel. The entire family is feeling like we have to walk on eggshells for both of you! That includes the extended New Directions family." He then realized that he said that he was part of the family and turned away, flustered. "I mean _your_ family. Your family is walking on eggshells."

Kurt got up, circled his arms around Blaine's waist from behind, and rested his head on Blaine's back. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Blaine," he apologized softly.

"There is only so much of this I can take, Kurt!" said Blaine. He was looking at a hole on the wall, on the verge of tears.

"I know. I'll go down and talk to her now. Then you and I will talk, I promise." Kurt slowly turned Blaine so he was facing him. A few tears were coming down Blaine's face. "You've been so strong for me, and I haven't even said thank you."

"Watching you self-destruct like this is ripping my heart in two," said Blaine, wiping at his eyes. "We need to fix this. I said I would fight with you, come what may, right?"

"Come what may," Kurt said, kissing the tears on Blaine's cheek. "By the way, very good use of that line from _Moulin Rouge_," he said and gave a small smile.

"You are _so_ gay," laughed Blaine through his tears and hugged Kurt tightly.

"Hey, I'm not the one quoting _Moulin Rouge_!" said Kurt, pulling away. He looked Blaine in the eyes. "You are, you know."

Blaine looked at him, confused. "Gay? Well I kinda knew that!"

"No, family. Everyone here is crazy about you. Dad and Carole are asking about you constantly. Even Finn thinks you're awesome! You play sports and video games and I think that kinda gives him an identity crisis. He thought all that gay people do is decorate and sing show tunes."

Blaine felt overwhelming love for everyone in the Hudson-Hummel family. He always prayed that he would find a real family like this one. What he had at his house was far from it. "Well, I do that, too, but I know what you mean," said Blaine, playing with a spike in Kurt's hair. He then pointed to his own hair. "I gotta get this mop fixed then go have some quality hetero time with Finn. If you need us, just yell." He then put his hand behind Kurt's head and pulled him in for a slow kiss.

"I love you, Blaine. I can't believe the bullshit I put you through," he murmured as they pulled away.

"I love you, too, Kurt. Now go, talk, love, learn, live," Blaine said and playfully smacked Kurt on the ass. Blaine grabbed his curl controller to fix his hair, before the rain turned him into Broccoli-Head, his superhero alter ego. They both left the room and Blaine turned to Finn's bedroom while Kurt went downstairs with his showdown with Rachel.

Rachel was having a terrible day. And she thought, "_Terrible anytimes could produce frowns, which could produce frown lines, which I am far too young to have to worry about. I need everyone to understand this. My unlined appearance will be the key to my success. As a young ingénue, I realize my face is as important as my voice. I have a regime I must adhere to daily to keep myself looking fresh and young. Crying non-stop these last 24 hours could wipe out years of hard work. Look at Barbra. She may not have been a classic beauty, but she was fresh and young looking for a very long time. While being on the stage means most of my audience would never see my face up close, my picture will be on the front cover of the Playbill, and I will sign autographs after every performance. And yes, even in the coldest weather, I will be out there for my public._" Rachel could see them standing in the snow, shivering with cold, icicles hanging from their noses just for her. Rachel wore sleeveless dresses in the middle of winter so she could build up her tolerance for standing outside in the cold and signing those autographs without shivering. And she had learned to smile without chattering her teeth so she would appear at her very best during those signings. "_Yes, I have planned it out to the smallest detail and it is in my pink planner. All this crying is playing havoc with my lifelong plans and it needs to come to an end."_

Ever since she got that damned NYADA letter, it seemed her life was being turned upside down. Getting accepted was supposed to be one of the happiest, most joyous times of her whole life, with the exception of her upcoming wedding, but she was being denied, yes _denied_, the right to enjoy it. After great reflection, she realized both Kurt and Finn could go to New York with her. At first she was going to defer admission for a whole year to help them with their auditions, but she soon realized the foolishness of waiting.

After all she wasn't going to get any younger and she needed to be at the top of her game if she wanted to succeed. In reality, Kurt's future audition required very little work. Maybe his audition pants could be taken in just a smidgen more but not much else was necessary. Finn might need additional help but she was sure with the right motivation and hours of hard work, she could bring him up to standard. There was no reason to take a whole year off from attending NYADA. She could work with both of them after her school day was over. There was plenty of time!

But first, Kurt was having some massive identity crisis, and he would need to snap out of it. She was going to have to help him regain control of his life. This was probably just some phase of teenage rebellion he felt he needed to go through. Rachel was sure with the right attitude, Kurt would return to normal soon.

Finn should see that Kurt's darker attitude was temporary! There was a big argument after bringing Kurt home from that weird bar. Finn had yelled at her. "_Leave Kurt alone," _he grumbled. Well, she needed Kurt, and she needed him to be her old Kurt. Finn didn't understand all the stress she might be under right now! Yes, she gets to go to school and they didn't, but there was always next year. And Finn didn't get it; she needed both of them to be there for her. That was the plan. It was also in her pink planner book and that book allowed for no deviation!

Rachel sat on the couch and grabbed a tissue from the table beside her. She thought back to a discussion she'd had earlier today with Finn. Rachel had brought up NYADA and Finn had snapped at her.

"Rachel, all you ever talk about is that damn school! Your best friend, and my brother by the way, is having some major issues right now! For once, please think of someone other than yourself!" he had said vehemently.

"Finn, I..." said Rachel in a small voice.

Finn put up his hand to stop her. "No offense, but I really don't want to hear about it right now. I got stuff I'm dealing with, too. Did you even think to ask me if I was okay? No! It's NYADA this and NYADA that and New York. Always New York! Rachel, please try to deal what is in front of you before leaving everyone to follow your dreams." He said the word "dreams" with air quotes.

Rachel brought herself back to the present. The days after graduation weren't supposed to happen like this! With a new resolve, she was determined to set things straight with Kurt and put everything back on the correct path to her luminary future! How dare Kurt mess with her predestined stardom! She was a winner and whatever it takes, she was going to do it. She would win Kurt back and he was going to help her on her climb to the top. After all, that was what a best gay was for and Kurt was the man for the job. "_No more messing around, Kurt. I have plans for us!"_ Rachel thought with a single-mindedness reserved for only the most entitled of stars.

Finn desperately needed down time from Rachel. He was getting so frustrated with her. She was pulling him one way, and he finally realized he needed to go another. Kurt wasn't much better, insisting he find a college in New York. Even Puck had tried to push him into joining him in L.A. Finn had some ideas of his own for the future. He just needed to figure out how to get there without upsetting everyone else's plans for him.

Finn looked in his room and saw Blaine sitting on the bed looking at the back cover of his _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare III_ game. "Do you want to play this?" Blaine asked holding the game up.

Well, at least Blaine never asked anything out of him that he couldn't handle.

"Sure, you can follow my lead."

Finn set up the game and handed Blaine a controller. Finn started to explain the basics of the FPS.

"What is an FPS?" asked Blaine.

"First-person shooter game."

"Oh, okay, I got this," Blaine said, but he really didn't. He was more a Mario Kart or Madden NFL player.

"Dude, you just blew yourself up with your own grenade!"

Blaine looked at his controller and asked Finn, "Has this been calibrated lately?"

Finn smiled at him and shook his head in disbelief. "No," Finn said and got up and turned off the game and turned to Blaine. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." Blaine automatically went into therapy mode. It always made him happy to help people.

"Do you think I could make it in the Army?"

"Are you thinking about going in the Army? I mean, yes, you could but, why?" Blaine was caught off guard. He thought this would be about New York and Rachel. Everything was always about New York and Rachel.

"With Rachel going to New York and all, I won't have anything to do out there and since we will be married, I have to get health insurance for us and other stuff. I was thinking the Army would take care of all that. My dad was in the Army so it's kinda… a family thing."

Blaine nodded his head in agreement and asked, "Is it what you want?"

"Yeah, it is. I've been thinking about this for a long time."

Rachel would probably kill him for this but Blaine said, "Then it's something you should do for yourself."

Finn nodded. Getting up he went over to Blaine. "Here, dude, let me explain how the controller works with this game."

Rachel heard Kurt coming down the stairs. She was so mad at him now. How dare he treat her like this!

She jumped up from the sofa and walked over to him. She got right up in his face and said passionately, "Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide. No, this was not how he had planned to talk to her. Rachel started:

"I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!"

Two could play this game. Kurt circled around her:

"I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition."

Frustrated, they both turned and walk away from each other with their hands in the air. Rachel wasn't going to let Kurt get the better of her. No, sir! And Kurt wasn't going to let Rachel have her way. Not this time! Both sang at each other:

"So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now."

Kurt turned around to ignore Rachel. She walked back over to him. She had him! He couldn't resist _Wicked_. She said, "Kurt, listen to me. We can get you to New York."

Kurt turned around and stared at Rachel, curious. She continued:

_"You can still be at NYADA  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted."_

Kurt began to feel all the past grievances with her resurface. Rachel had always tried to have the upper hand. He told her:

_"I know. But I don't want it. No! I CAN'T want it  
Anymore."_

His mind went back to one of his earliest confrontations with Rachel. He would show her. He could always do it. Always. He sang it in a much lower register than the last time and it seemed to disarm Rachel:

_"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!"_

_"It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"_

Rachel grabbed his arms and gently shook him while she said, "Kurt, listen to me!"

_"Can't I make you understand you're having delusions of grandeur?"_

Kurt jabbed his finger at Rachel and continued on:

_"I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!"_

Kurt glared at Rachel, "Game on, bitch! You aren't the only one who can turn your life into a song!"

Rachel stamped her foot at him in frustration. "_No, No, NO! Don't let him win_!" she screamed silently to herself. _"Think, Rachel, think! What would a great star do to win her co-star over on the stage? Cry, of course!" _

Rachel rushed over to him. "Kurt..." At the same time he said, "Rachel..."

"No, you go first," said Rachel, playing the melodramatic ingénue, while clutching her tissue.

"Ladies first," Kurt said quietly, trying hard not to make eye contact.

"I am so sorry," Rachel said with a shake of her head, a single tear slowing rolling down her cheek.

"You are?" said Kurt, surprised.

"Yes of course! I'm sorry that you are not going to NYADA with me so we can realize our dream together!" she said seriously.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said slowly. He was trying so hard to keep his temper in check, but it was very challenging. He stepped back from Rachel and sat in the armchair. "Rachel, I need to say something and please do NOT interrupt me...please," he said desperately.

Rachel nodded her assent as she sat back on the couch and Kurt took a deep breath and continued, "Did you or did you not call Madame Thibideaux several times and stalk her while she was auditioning prospective students?"

"Kurt, I did call her several times. I wouldn't call it stalking. I had to keep trying. She wasn't answering her phone and I didn't know what her schedule was so I called several different times during the day hoping to reach her," answered a confident Rachel. She could win him back with reason.

"Gawd, Rachel. Can't you just answer the question? I don't need a full account of your stalking," interrupted Kurt calmly, at least on the outside. Inside he felt that scary rage starting to build.

"Well, what you might call stalking, I call taking initiative," said Rachel haughtily. "I just felt like I had to take fate into my own hands." Kurt just stared at her, so she continued. "Kurt, your audition was flawless, and then I messed up my signature song so badly! I was convinced you got in and I didn't. I just figured if I could make Madame Thibideaux realize that I am just as big a star as you, we could both go!"

"Fine, I can accept that. So did you or did you not realize that in showing this so called initiative, you might have bumped me from the running since my audition was, as you say, flawless?" he said, waiting for Rachel's response. What she said next would help him decide what to do.

"Well yes I did but I panicked! I couldn't lose my dream before I had it in my grasp!" she said loudly.

Kurt slowly stood up. "That's what I needed to know. Well, Miss Berry, I think this conversation is over. If you will excuse me, I ask that you stay away from me until you leave for New York. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavours." He turned to walk away, an image of calm. Inside he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something but he couldn't hurt Rachel.

Rachel looked at him, shocked. She WAS losing her Kurt! As he walked out of the living room, she yelled angrily, "I can't believe you are doing this to me, Kurt Hummel!"

That did it. Kurt spun around and walked up very close to Rachel. Very close but not touching. "What I am doing to YOU? Do you realize that everything you have done has destroyed my life! You are also destroying Finn's life! Do the Hudson-Hummel family a favor and get the hell out of our lives!" he screamed.

Finn and Blaine must have heard because they both yelled from upstairs, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine!" Rachel and Kurt yelled back.

He backed up because Rachel looked livid. "_Good, she should be,_" he thought to himself.

Rachel was this close to slapping the shit out of Kurt. How dare he? No one was going to come in between Rachel and her Finn. Not Quinn, Not Santana, and certainly NOT Kurt!

Kurt looked at her and was torn between leaving the room and staying around for round two. She looked rather scary right now.

Rachel stepped forward, raised her hand, and pointed a finger at Kurt's nose. "This is between you and me. Leave Finn out of it!"

Kurt took a step back and attempted to collect his thoughts. "Finn is MY brother. I can include him if I want to."

"You still have feelings for him!" Rachel declared.

Kurt turned bright red, "I do NOT! I am SO beyond that! Eew! He's my BROTHER! That's disgusting, Rachel Berry!"

"I knew it! That's why you want me to leave. You are jealous of me because he's mine. Well Hummel, Finn is going to be my husband and there isn't anything you can do about it. You're not invited to the wedding anymore!" Rachel threw her hands on her hips and gave him her best evil eye.

Kurt was speechless. He needed to collect his thoughts. "_Do not let Rachel get the upper hand here. This isn't about Finn. This is about us. Get back on track," _he admonished himself.

"Okay, Rachel," Kurt paused and looked at the ceiling as if the answer to what he was trying to say was printed up there. "You have done everything possible this year to make my life a failure. I can't take it anymore. I can't take this one sided relationship. It seems like the only reason I am even in your world is to be your prop, your best gay. Unfortunately it has brought me nothing but heartache and pain. Rachel, I am sorry if this upsets you. That is not my intention. I just need to make you understand, we can't be friends anymore."

That took some of the fight out of her. "Kurt, you are breaking up with me?" said Rachel in a small voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He wanted to laugh at the absurd thing Rachel just said but he didn't. He just let out a sigh. "Rachel, we aren't dating. This is not a breakup. You were never my boyfriend. It's just a parting of ways. I'm tired of you messing up my life."

It was Rachel's turn to look panicked. "What did I do? This is NOT happening! I looked out for you all year! How could you say that, Kurt?" she was genuinely confused.

Kurt was starting to get frustrated and angry so he started pacing again. He put on his tough guy voice and said, "Okay, let me break it down for you, Berry."

"Kurt, this is not you. Please stop with this," Rachel pleaded.

"This IS me now," he said and pointed to himself, "and the sooner people accept it, the better off we will all be. As I was saying. First, the election. You pushed me into running. You came up with the idea." When Rachel tried to interrupt, he talked over her, "Yes, you did. Don't deny it!" Rachel was shaking her head no. That was not the way she remembered it.

"I would never have run for school president, but you built it up for me. I thought maybe I could do this. But to make it worse, you decided to run against me. What kind of friend would do that to you? Then you messed with me again and dropped out. Then you stuffed the ballot boxes effectively disqualifying me from the race and letting Brittany win by default. May I also add that Brittany did shit the entire year in her tenure as president, bless her little unicorn heart! I could have won but now we will never know," he said angrily and shrugged.

"I was only trying to help you!" Rachel yelled back. She wasn't going to sit down and allow Kurt to bully her.

Kurt snorted. "Some help, Berry. You screwed me over one of many opportunities to beef up my resume. Next, let's talk about my audition for _West Side Story_. I could take the directors laughing at me. I understand that my old image may make people uncomfortable. It was your laughing that just about killed me. You were supposed to be a professional. How could you do that to me?"

Rachel was really mad now. "Kurt, what the hell are you talking about!" She put her hand over her mouth, realizing she was stooping to cursing. "People screw up in auditions all the time. We could have just worked through it if you didn't run away!"

"That is a load of bullshit and you know it, Berry. You laughed at me when I went to kiss you. A gay man can't kiss a girl? You didn't have a problem kissing Blaine," he sneered.

"Blaine is different," Rachel countered.

"Oh, I see. You still have feelings for him." Turnabout was fair play, and Kurt was quite pleased with himself.

"I do NOT!" Rachel yelled.

"Is everything alright down there?" Finn and Blaine yelled down again.

"YES!" Rachel and Kurt yelled back up in unison.

"You think you can change Blaine from being gay to straight. The straight girl's greatest fantasy. Well, it's not going to happen, Berry!" Kurt said triumphantly. He got her back, good!

Rachel stood there with an irate look on her face, her hands at fists at her sides. "Are you quite finished, Hummel?" she said, playing Kurt's game.

Kurt smiled bitterly. "Ah I see you're playing with the big boys now, Rachel Berry. No, I'm afraid I have just begun. Now let's talk about my audition for NYADA. Yes, we both admit that my audition was 'exemplary' as Carmen said, but I bet you wish that I screwed up just like you did!"

"Okay, now YOU are talking a load of bull...poop." she said hesitantly, refusing to use crude language.

"Little Rachel Berry, can't even swear? You are screwed in New York, darling." Kurt said, spitting out the last word like it was poison.

"Then please tell me how I personally messed up your audition?" Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kurt mirrored Rachel and crossed his arms over his own chest. "Well, let's see. I was going to do one of my old standbys. It would be impossible to mess up, right? I think we both saw that is not the case," Kurt said, knowing that he hit a nerve. He chuckled meanly and continued, "I, of, course decided to take a little risk and do something that I was working on, but I wasn't sure would work. You, little Miss Thing," that got a gasp of anger from Rachel, "tried to psych me out. You tried to make me question my talents. You hoped that I would screw up so there was less competition for those 20 spots. Well it didn't work. I kicked the shit out of that song and got great feedback."

"Go on," was all that Rachel could say. She was finished with this. Kurt could go to hell as far as she was concerned.

"So I was confident that I placed quite well for NYADA until that damned letter came yesterday. I didn't get in, yet you did. I will admit that I questioned my talent as you messed up and I didn't. Then I come to find out what you did to get Carmen to see you. Tina was a real friend to tell me," he said, knowing that would hurt Rachel the most.

Rachel was done talking. She just stared hard at Kurt until he talked again. "_The absolute nerve of this man!_" she thought.

Kurt held up his hands as if he was praising some invisible god. "So here we are at this moment. We are "breaking up" as you call it. So before we part, let me say this. You are one of the most spoiled, selfish, self-centered bitches I have ever had the displeasure to meet, and our lives will all be richer when you are gone. When you go to New York, I really hope you learn some hard lessons about life, 'cause the gravy train will eventually stop. And with that, I bid you a screw you."

He turned to leave, had to leave, because the rage was getting borderline uncontrollable.

"Yeah?" yelled Rachel after him, refusing to let Kurt have the last word in the matter. "Well you are a complete asshole! I don't care if I have to swear. You are an _ASSHOLE!_" She screamed the last part.

As he walked away, he gave the middle finger. "Get used to it sweetheart, because I'm here to stay."

Rachel reached down, grabbed her shoe, took aim, and _WACK!_ The shoe hit Kurt solidly in the back of the head. What a satisfying sound that had made. Got him good! Damn that felt great. Rachel was back on top! She wanted to jump and cheer.

Kurt yelped. "_Damn that hurt. What was that?"_ Kurt thought as he touched the back of his head. OUCH! He glanced down and around where he spotted Rachel's left shoe. So that's what that was. And then it registered with him. "_Rachel threw her shoe at me!"_ Kurt started to turn around to give her what for but he couldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him tear up. Kurt let out a small scream of frustration, went to the front door and slammed it open. He left the house and went down to the driveway near Blaine's car. He was shaking with rage. He sat on the ground by the car. He punched the ground several times, scraping up his knuckles. He then started crying, emotionally spent.

He pulled out his phone and sent Blaine a message so he wouldn't worry.

**I am outside, I want to go. Now please.**

A few minutes later Blaine came out the front door and stood on the porch, looking for Kurt. "Kurt, are you out here? I don't see you!" said Blaine frantically.

"I'm here," called Kurt from the other side of the car. He didn't have the energy to get up. His hands hurt and his heart was shattered.

Blaine rushed over to the other side of his car and found Kurt sitting on the ground against the wheel, cradling his bleeding hands. He crouched down and tenderly grabbed his hands. "Baby, what did you do to your knuckles?" he asked gently.

"Blaine, can we go...please?" was all Kurt could say.

"Of course. Let's go babe," he said, gently lifting Kurt off the ground. What happened down there? He could hear yelling but Kurt and Rachel had assured him that everything was okay. He just thought they were yelling it out. They were both drama queens, after all. "We need to get your hands fixed up. Let's stop at the pharmacy so I can get some bandages and then we can go somewhere nice, okay?"

Kurt nodded and allowed Blaine to help him in the car. His hands were pretty useless, so he allowed his boyfriend to buckle him in.

Blaine was so scared for Kurt. They had to talk about this. Right away.

* * *

**A/N** As you might have figured out, the song was "Hope You're Happy/Defying Gravity" from the Musical _Wicked._ I have said it before, but I have a huge pet peeve when they just stick in a song for the sake of it. I call it the "Choir Room" songs. I like to integrate them into the story. I won't reuse many songs, but it may happen. If I do, there is a reason.


	7. Used To Be

**Author's Note:** You guys are incredible! Today I am going to take my A/N space to address some questions from readers, so I apologize for the length. One reader asked if we are going to revisit the Will/Emma exchange from chapter 1. Remember, this entire story thus far is only about 2 days. We will be doing a slight time jump once this arc is over. Just so you know, it is being addressed in chapter 12 (the chapter I just finished).

Another reader made a comment about Kurt dumping lemonade on Artie's head being OOC. I just wanted to assure you that we were aware that it might have been seen as OOC, but remember that Kurt is acting very erratic right now, so he is very unpredictable. No worries, we will get our Kurt back soon enough. Well, sort of. I don't think he will ever be the same, at least in our world. And he does make it up to Blaine, although that might not be for a bit. We mostly wrote that scene for comedy, and to feature Brittany.

Tis time for disclaimers! Yippee! Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, we would have guest star spots on the show! I (Kurtsie) want to be Kurt's Aunt (Sorry Hathaway! You snooze, you lose!) and Aligned wants to take over for Mrs. Hagberg. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why, as you will soon see. We will also be introducing more Original Characters, as well as maybe starting to introduce existing new characters…Jake Puckerman maybe?

**Thanks: **Of course Wayne Kotke and Gleekast, for always being there. We also want to give a few shoutouts to some of our most supportive readers. First is Kestra. She gave us an incredible review! I hope we continue entertaining you. Our aim was to keep the spirit of the show, I am glad we are succeeding. The other two come from the Glee Forums. Rachel Hudson and Kurtsie46 have been a couple of our biggest supporters! This story is for you guys! Also, everyone else who reads, thank you so much! If you would like a shout out, let us know!

And finally, you know it's coming. We would love feedback! I have a cold so I don't have a clever feedback plea this chapter so yeah…feedback please!

* * *

Blaine made a stop at the pharmacy for some bandages and antibiotic ointment and had Kurt wait in the car. His hands weren't bleeding profusely or anything, but they did have dirt in them and would need to be cleaned up as soon as possible. He grabbed some alcohol, cotton balls, a bottle of water and a pack of Wrigley's Juicy Fruit for good measure.

Blaine returned to the car to see Kurt with his head back against the seat and his eyes closed. He had stopped crying hard, but tears still seeped from his closed eyes. Blaine's heart sank. "_Why won't this get_ _any better?"_ he asked himself. _"Why can't I fix this?"_ Blaine got in the car and gently touched Kurt's arm so he wouldn't startle him.

Kurt hadn't said a word on the drive over, but he looked at Blaine with a sad look on his face. "Hi," he whispered.

"Look. Juicy Fruit!" Blaine said as he gave Kurt a big grin. "Chew a piece while I clean up your hands."

Blaine handed Kurt the pack. Kurt offered Blaine a small smile back. Kurt opened the pack and popped a piece of gum in his mouth. "My favorite. Thanks, Blaine," Kurt said sincerely.

"_Well that's a start_," Blaine thought to himself.

"You're welcome. Come on, there's a bench outside of the pharmacy. We can fix you up there," said Blaine as he grabbed the bag and got out of the car again. Kurt tried opening the door but Blaine beat him to it. Kurt was very uneasy on his feet due to the emotional exhaustion, so Blaine guided him to the bench. After they sat down, Blaine opened the ointment and got the bandages prepared. He opened the rubbing alcohol and the bottle of water. After rinsing off Kurt's hands with the water, he tried to pour the alcohol over the scraped knuckles.

"Son of a BITCH!" hissed Kurt, flinching his hand back.

"Sorry, Kurt. It needs to be done," apologized Blaine. It really did look like it hurt.

"S'ok," mumbled Kurt painfully. He watched the traffic going by to avoid looking at his mangled knuckles. "Can you get me another piece of gum? It really helps with the pain."

"What? You plan on chewing the whole pack at one time? Really, Kurt, this is not like you. Usually you share!" Blaine admonished him while grabbing the pack out of Kurt's shirt pocket and giving Kurt a quick tickle down his side.

Kurt giggled and twisted his body away from Blaine's hand. Blaine knew all of Kurt's ticklish spots and could be merciless. "What? No. You can have ONE piece. Besides it eases the pain. I'm chewing for medicinal purpose!" Kurt insisted.

Blaine was pleased a little playfulness had crept back into Kurt. He kept working on rendering first aid and asked, "So I trust things didn't go very well?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. His happy expression then turned somber. "The bitch threw a shoe at my head! Got me good too," he said as he attempted to rub the back of his head with the free hand. "Feel here." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and had him feel the growing goose egg of a lump.

"What!?" Blaine said, head snapping up to look at Kurt with surprise. "Did you just say she threw a shoe? At your head? Was it a Croc?" Blaine added with a snicker. He couldn't help himself. This was too funny.

"I wish it was! That deceptively comfy but ugly shoe wouldn't have hurt so much! I had just given her the finger, and she threw a shoe at my head. That woman has good aim!" he said nonchalantly.

"The finger? Oh, Kurt," said Blaine shaking his head not even trying to hold back the laughter anymore.

"Well, she deserved it," informed Kurt like it was a matter of fact. "Needless to say, I never want to see or talk to her ugly face again."

"Okay, Kurt, now that's just not nice," admonished Blaine, but Kurt just shrugged in response.

Blaine finished putting on the ointment and was in the process of wrapping his boyfriend's hands in bandages. "I've got an idea. After we finish with this, we can go to The Lima Bean and I will get you a Mocha so filled with fat that we will have to roll you away." As Kurt was about to protest, Blaine interrupted, "No arguments, mister! You will also be getting a chocolate chocolate chip muffin, and you will like it! Then we will take that to-go, and then I'm taking you to the lake in the park. You promised me a talk, remember?"

Kurt tried to give him a hard look but the sincerity in his boyfriend's face stopped him. "That would be nice, Blaine," he said simply.

After making sure the bandages were secured, Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's button nose. Kurt tried to rub it away, but was unable to because of his bandaged hands. He looked at Blaine and scrunched his face.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were adorable?" teased Blaine as he pulled Kurt up for a hug and a quick kiss.

After grabbing their desired fat-filled beverages and desserts, the two men made their way to the central park in Lima. There was a beautiful willow tree beside the lake, and it would be the perfect place to snack and talk.

Blaine grabbed a blanket from the back seat and handed it to Kurt. "Can you hold this since I need my hands for the drink?" he asked. "I don't think you're in a good state to carry cups," he quipped.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine but took the blanket and dessert bag in his arms. He looked a little silly with the bandaged hands, a bit like a mummy. They walked from the parking lot to the tree by the lake. Blaine found an even piece of ground and put down the beverages. He then took the blanket from Kurt and spread it on the ground. He took the bag and helped Kurt sit down. After Kurt got settled, he picked up the drinks and had a seat himself. It was a bit of a juggling act, but no one got hurt, so that was a plus. Blaine ripped off a piece of the paper bag holding the muffins. He held it in front of Kurt's mouth. "Spit!" he commanded and Kurt gave up his gum.

"I'm quite capable of getting rid of my own gum, Blaine!" Kurt returned.

"Sure you are. You'd swallow it if I didn't keep an eye on you," Blaine ribbed Kurt.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he shook his head in disbelief. "You're impossible sometimes. You know that, don't you?" he countered back to Blaine.

Kurt was able to hold his drink with a little effort, so he took it from Blaine with thanks. He took a small sip and let out a moan of pleasure. "Next time I ask for a low fat mocha, please give me a smack, Blaine."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend with amusement. "Sounds like you don't need me anymore. If you will excuse me," he said as me pretended to get up.

"Freeze, you!" said Kurt, laughing. Blaine sighed in mock surrender and sat back on the blanket.

"So when you say I should give you a smack, do you mean with my hand or a shoe?" joked Blaine. That earned a side-long look from Kurt.

"Yuk it up, smartass. I'll never hear the end of that, will I?" said Kurt, chuckling. Now that he thought of it, it was a pretty funny way to end such an epic fight, if not a painful one.

"Not for the next several years, no," answered Blaine and snorted when Kurt gave him a whack in the arm with his bandaged hand.

"Ow! Why did you let me do that?" cried Kurt, cradling his injured hand. Blaine gently grabbed the offending hand and gave it a kiss.

"Better?" asked Blaine and kept hold of the hand. Kurt nodded. They stayed like that, looking at the boats on the lake, until they finished their drinks. As they finished, Blaine took the empty cups and took them over to the trashcan.

"Don't go scavenging, Blaine!" Kurt teased.

Blaine shot Kurt a dirty look. "I stopped doing that weeks ago!" Blaine teased back. Returning to Kurt, he grabbed the muffin bag carefully as he didn't want it to tear down the rest of the way and spill out the muffins.

Kurt snickered, "Should have let me swallow my gum."

"Quiet, you!" Blaine laughed back. "Let's move the blanket under that tree so we can lie down and enjoy this beautiful weather for a while longer." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows romantically. "We have this part of the park to ourselves."

Blaine laid the blanket under the large willow tree. The sun had since burned off any moisture on the ground from the storm, so it was very comfortable. Kurt joined him and put his head on his boyfriend's chest. Blaine curled his arm protectively around Kurt's waist.

"Mmmm, this is nice," Kurt murmured. "I really needed this."

"Me, too," said Blaine, playing with Kurt's spiky hair. "So, other than the projectile shoe, what happened with Rachel?" Kurt buried his head in Blaine's chest and shook his head, trying to shake off the embarrassment. "It was getting pretty loud down there, Kurt. We almost went down to intervene. It was sounding as crazy as the video game upstairs was. By the way, did you know that you can blow yourself up?" asked Blaine.

Kurt looked up at Blaine as if he lost it and said, "What in the hell are you talking about, Anderson?"

"Never mind," said Blaine, shaking his head and chuckling. "So what happened with Rachel?"

Kurt put his head back on his boyfriend's chest and sighed, "There really isn't much to tell. We "broke up" as she put it. I told her she was a selfish bitch and gave her several reasons why. She basically told me I was wishy-washy and gave me several reasons why. We yelled and she threw a shoe at my head. Oh yeah, and I gave her the finger. It was fitting."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine repeated. This was not good at all. "Are you sure things can't be fixed? Are you okay?"

Kurt sat back up and looked down at a supine Blaine. "I'm not sure they can be. It was pretty bad, Blaine. I think this friendship is broken forever. I may not look like I care very much, but I admit my heart is broken."

Blaine sat up and took Kurt in his arms. "Damn. I know what you're doing Kurt. You're pretending that nothing hurts. I did it myself years ago. It's called putting up walls."

Kurt laid back down and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I know and it's killing me! I don't know what has happened to me lately. I always thought I was a pretty put-together guy. Then yesterday happened, and I became a human powder keg! Yeah, Rachel deserved what I told her, but not in the manner I said it! I was so mean, I even scared myself!" he pulled away and looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes. "Blaine, I'm scared," he said, his voice cracking. "I'm scared about what I might become. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I seem to be hurting everyone around me. Please tell me what to do, Blaine?"

"There's no real answer, babe," explained Blaine as he used his thumb to gently wipe the tears from Kurt's cheeks. "I think the best way is just talk it out. You need to be able to express your feelings. Keeping them in all the time is what caused you to blow. I can guarantee this has been building up for a long time. I'm right, aren't I?"

Kurt nodded. "I just never thought it was fair to bother people with my problems," he said, shrugging. "I figured I would deal with them myself, and I guess keeping them to myself meant that I was suppressing them. The glee club were there for me to a point, but they all had issues of their own to deal with. Look at Quinn. My issues are minuscule compared to her pregnancy."

"Kurt, they are different but no smaller than anyone else's," Blaine said and took Kurt's hands in his own. "Do you know what happens when you compress something, then pile more shit on top and compress that?"

"Not really," responded Kurt.

"Think of gunpowder. The more you compress, the bigger the bang is supposed to be. The same can be said about feelings. If you try to push them down, eventually things are going to push back and be strained. Then you have so much stuff pressed in a teeny tiny space, it just takes one spark to blow things sky high! Do you know what that spark was?"

"The letter," said Kurt, realizing what Blaine was getting at.

"The letter," repeated Blaine. "That was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back; that was the spark that caused everything to blow. That's why you feel like you are out of control, Kurt. You are having a hard time dealing with these feelings. It's perfectly normal considering the shit you have gone through over the past several years."

"That makes sense, I guess," Kurt said quietly.

"Of course it does," Blaine assured him. "You deal with this atom bomb of emotion the only way you know how. You build massive walls to contain it. Nothing comes out and nothing goes in, and what is the best way of building those walls?" Blaine asked, moving into therapist mode. Several years of therapy were sure coming in handy right now.

"By pushing people away!" said Kurt, finally understanding. "But that doesn't make sense either. I don't push you away."

"Do you trust me?" asked Blaine.

"Of course! I trust you implicitly! Why would you ask that?" exclaimed Kurt.

"Don't misunderstand me, Kurt. I'm not questioning you. You don't push me away because you trust that I won't hurt you intentionally. You also trust that I have your best interests at heart, as you should."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, stunned. How did he find someone so smart? "Blaine, you are a genius! A regular Einstein," he said, launching into his arms.

Blaine laughed, "Just several years of therapy, my love. Now I should warn you, this is not over. Identifying the issue will not make it go away. You were delivered a great blow of bad news. You're going to revert from time to time."

"How do you know?" asked Kurt.

"Because I was in the exact same place you are sitting now only three years ago after my bashing. I went through a wild child phase, and I did some really stupid things. I became very angry, and I built very similar walls. There was no sense dragging everyone down with me, right?" Blaine said, shrugging.

"Three years later, I still have my moments. Remember that fight I had with Sam when he first returned to glee club? It didn't make sense, did it? We are the best of friends now, but back then I was dealing with some stuff and I put up the walls to protect myself."

"But what were you dealing with, Blaine? You could have talked to me about it," assured Kurt.

"And I will, someday, babe," said Blaine and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Now is not the time, but I promise I will tell you.

"Thank you," said Kurt simply.

"Why?" asked Blaine, puzzled.

"Just thank you," answered Kurt. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"Not if I can help it, Kurt. But you need to talk to me, okay? I don't want this happening again. Like I said earlier today, you are going to give me an ulcer! I'm here, always," said Blaine and kissed Kurt softly. "We have time. Is there anything else bothering you?"

Kurt rubbed his face. "Oh boy, what ISN'T bothering me? Do you have a few weeks?"

"One thing at a time, hon. It's all we can do. Baby steps, right?"

"The smart nuggets just keep coming!" Kurt laughed. "You really should become a therapist."

"So what's eating ya, Joe?" said Blaine in a silly voice.

"My boyfriend, the comedian," quipped Kurt. "Well, I guess I'm feeling extremely lost because I had absolutely no backup to NYADA. I still blame Rachel for that one."

"Kurt, do you really blame only Rachel?" said Blaine, looking at his boyfriend appraisingly.

Kurt sighed. "Nooo. It's my own fault for not having a backup plan. But I do blame her for getting me swept up in her NYADA fever. I should have applied to backups, especially considering how selective they were supposed to be at NYADA."

"We'll figure this out," said Blaine. "While you apply for schools for next year, you can take part time courses here at the college. There is always your job at the tire shop, right? Once I go back to school, your dad can always use someone in the office." Burt offered Blaine a part time job in the office of the shop to get some real life experience to put on his resume. The job would continue on the weekends in the fall if Blaine wanted it.

"That's hardly ideal," said Kurt hesitantly.

"At the risk of sounding entirely cliché, we need to handle the cards we've been dealt, Kurt. Look on the bright side. You spend the year here with me and then we both go off to New York together. I promise, I will make your stay here very pleasant," Blaine said, running his fingers on Kurt's chest playfully.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Anderson? 'Cause if you are, it's working," Kurt growled into Blaine's ear.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not Mr. Hummel," answered Blaine in a low, sexy voice.

Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the blanket. "You are impossible! Trying to get me all worked up like that," he said as he put his head back on Blaine's chest.

"To paraphrase our dear Santana, payback is a bitch," said Blaine, encircling his arms around his boyfriend again. "Remember last night much?"

"Oh you liked it! Don't you dare tell me you didn't like sexy Kurt. Hell_ I_ liked sexy Kurt. I think sexy Kurt will be out a lot more," teased Kurt.

"Hey, I plead the 5th," Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," said Kurt, looking up into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel," said Blaine, looking down into Kurt's. "Let's just enjoy some time being together. What say you?"

"I say that would be heaven," said Kurt and replaced his head on Blaine's chest and closed his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine weren't the only couple dealing with big changes. Rory and Sugar were sitting on her front porch, sipping lemonade and staring a bleak future in the face. Rory wanted to go home, and he wasn't happy. He missed his family in Ireland. Brittany's family didn't mind if he stayed and were even pushing for Rory to stay. But he didn't want to. He wasn't comfortable there anymore. He secretly wondered if they liked having him around to translate what was going on within Brittany's strange and magical world. They were sometimes so clueless about her behavior. Sugar, on the other hand, wanted him to stay. Things were going well with Sugar, after a rocky start, she had become a member for New Directions and was a part of a Nationals-winning Glee club. All she needed was the boyfriend and Rory served that purpose.

For Mike and Tina, the realization they were going to be separated by geographical barriers had finally sunk in. Tina had been appalled by her secret desire to trap Mike into staying by getting pregnant. She recognized she would need to stop watching _Teen Mom_. But for a brief second she flirted with the idea. Mike had no idea how much longer he and Tina would be together. She wasn't the dancer he was, so the idea of her following him to the same college seemed a little unrealistic.

Sam and Mercedes were also struggling. Sam had inadvertently set Mercedes on a career of music by posting a video of her performing on YouTube. Mercedes had picked up a contract in LA as a back-up singer/studio singer and was leaving soon. It was a great job opportunity not to be missed. Sam was heading back to stay with his family for the summer but would be returning to McKinley in the fall. The Hudson-Hummel household welcomed him with open arms. The original plan had been for him to house-sit when the various family members were out of area on business or away at school. Of course most of that had changed, but Sam had been assured he was still welcome to stay regardless.

Joe had secretly hoped something more would come out of his budding relationship with Quinn. She pretty much had stopped seeing him after she was able to walk again. Joe briefly thought she might be the one and was glad he hadn't foolishly pursued her further. She was heading off to Yale without a second glance back. Joe intended to keep himself busy working several Vacation Bible Schools this summer as a youth assistant teacher. There were several pretty girls also volunteering so things were looking up, if the good Lord intended of course.

Brittany either didn't get it or understand that Santana would not be with her at school next year. She had floated through the last few days in her normal state of slightly-out-of-touch-with-reality mode. It was finally dawning on Santana that while Brittany loved being with her, sharing her days and nights with her, Brittany was not in love with her. It hurt. It was making Santana's decision to pursue college in Louisville easier. It was a good school, she would be doing what she loved, cheerleading, and there would be so many opportunities to explore other women with similar feeling as her own.

So much was changing with the New Direction kids. Their world was never going to be the same. No going back. The past was done and the future an empty canvas.

Kurt and Blaine spent a couple hours at the side of the lake, just quietly enjoying each other's company. As the sun started to set, they grabbed their blanket and bag and started walking slowly towards the car, hand in bandaged hand.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Hm?" answered Blaine. He looked over at his boyfriend.

"Do I have to go back...I mean do I have to go back to being that old Kurt? I'm not sure if I liked him very much. This new Kurt kind of scares me, though," said Kurt, shuddering at the thought of the fight with Rachel a few hours ago.

"I'd be lying if I said things could go back to exactly the same as they were," said Blaine knowingly. "I think you need to find a happy medium between the two." He stopped and turned towards his boyfriend, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "All that I ask is that you don't lose that sweet, kind, sexy Kurt that I fell in love with. Deal?"

"Deal," said Kurt and continued walking.

It was Blaine's turn to ask a question, "So Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't hurt me for asking this, but do you still love Rachel?" Blaine asked, hoping Kurt wouldn't get angry at him.

"Why would I hurt you? Do you want the truth?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. Kurt continued, "Of course I do. She's my best friend. Well she WAS my best friend. I miss her so much right now it is physically hurting my heart, but I think things are irreparably damaged."

"Kurt, I'd be happy to mediate for you if you wanted to talk to her. I'd be there in case your emotions got the best of you. I know how crazy you are for each other. You have done so much together, and you can't let this come between you forever," said Blaine vehemently.

"I would in a second, but I'm still very angry at her for her selfishness. She needs to learn that she can't walk over people in her climb to the top. She hurt me way more than I think you realize, Blaine," said Kurt, shaking his head. "So I can't, not right now."

"Well, you let me know when you're ready," said Blaine as they got to the car.

"Why can't we go back a week, when things were so much simpler?" said Kurt. "Growing up sucks!"

Blaine was about to do the gesture for "preach" but thought better of it. "From your mouth to the spaghetti monster's ears, good sir," he said instead.

They got in the car and Kurt gave him a look. "You are _so_ weird," he said and added, "Look, would you mind terribly if I went out to the backyard hammock alone for a little while when we get home? I really need to digest what you said."

"Of course not, Kurt. Take all the time you need. I know this is a lot of shit to process. I'll just watch the game with Finn," said Blaine as he patted Kurt's knee. Blaine felt his phone vibrate and discovered a text from Rory.

**Can we get together this Sunday?**

"Is it Rachel?" asked Kurt. He really hoped it wasn't her.

"No, it's Rory. He wants me to go to Church with him," Blaine answered.

"Oh. Well, that's fine. Just don't expect me to go," Kurt replied. Kurt had definite feelings about religion and church. He went with Mercedes that one time and their friendship changed afterwards. She pushed for him to come with her and Kurt simply couldn't. It caused a rift that never truly repaired itself.

Blaine returned a text to Rory agreeing to meet him on Sunday. Blaine was well aware of Kurt's feelings about religion, and they conflicted directly with his feelings. Blaine was wise enough not to bring them up right now. That was a talk for the future.

"No problem, Kurt. Rory doesn't like to go alone. Besides, you like sleeping in!" Blaine said while poking Kurt in the side.

Blaine turned on the radio, hooked it up with his phone, set it to a playlist of their favorite songs, and hit shuffle. "_There, that was easy_," Blaine thought. His big brother, Cooper had laughed at him suggesting, "Just turn on the radio and take your chances with it!" However, Blaine liked to have some control in his life, and his music choices was one of them. There wasn't much else he could control.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt and received a smile of approval. As they turned into Kurt's neighbourhood, one of their favorite songs came up so Kurt started to sing along:

_"You used to talk to me like I was the only one around.  
You used to lean on me like the only other choice was falling down.  
You used to walk with me like we had nowhere we needed to go.  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular."_

Once they reached the house, Kurt got out of the car and kissed Blaine. He then started walking down the driveway slowly and continued singing:

_"We used to have this figured out. We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control. We never thought. We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back? Can we get this back to how it used to be?"_

Rachel was out in the backyard. Finn had fallen asleep on the couch, and she needed to go out and do some thinking. The hammock in the backyard was always a pleasant place to think. The sun had completely set and the stars were coming out. She could lie down and look at those stellar bodies for hours, dreaming of her future shining just as bright. Her stardom wasn't on her mind, however; it was her ex-best friend.

She lay down on the hammock, looking into the sky and began to sing:

_"I used to reach for you when, I got lost along the way.  
I used to listen. You always had just the right thing to say.  
I used to follow you. Never really cared where we would go,  
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all."_

Rachel sat up, overcome with emotion. She had to talk to Kurt. They couldn't leave things this way. In the meantime, Kurt was walking down the driveway. He heard Rachel's clear beautiful voice singing:

_"We used to have this figured out. We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control. We never thought. We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back? Can we get this back to how it used to be?"_

Rachel turned towards the driveway to see Kurt standing there. Despite the new clothes and the black spiky hair, he had the same look on his face as it was before everything turned upside down. There was none of the tough-guy façade here. This was the Kurt she adored. As they both sang, they started walking slowly towards each other:

_"I look around me, and I want you to be there  
'Cause I miss the things that we shared.  
Look around you. It's empty, and you're sad  
'Cause you miss the love that we had."_

When they were within touching distance, Rachel reached her hand and sang:

_"You used to talk to me like I was the only one around,  
The only one around!"_

As they sang the last chorus together, Kurt was about to reach out his own hand and take Rachel's but changed his mind at the last minute. As they concluded the song, he started walking backwards, staring at Rachel with tears streaming down his face. He shook his head and Rachel rushed forward.

When they finished, Rachel went to hug Kurt, overcome by the emotion of the song. Kurt put his hand up, stopping her. "Rachel, I can't. I love you, but I can't get hurt again. Maybe someday we will be friends again, but right now, I just can't. I'm sorry." He then turned and ran up the back stairs into the house.

Rachel was left standing there, not believing that he was gone. It was really, really over. She slowly walked back over to the hammock and lay down again, staring at the stars. Then she broke down crying like she never cried before. Her heart was well and truly broken.

* * *

**A/N **Awww, it looks like things aren't looking good for Hummelberry! The song is called Used To by Daughtry. I found it while looking through my iTunes for song ideas. I thought it was quite fitting to the situation. Again, thanks for reading and chapter 8 will be released soon!


	8. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Author's Note:** And yet again we are overwhelmed with gratitude for you guys! This AN is going to be short as I am a little bitter and I want to save it for this next chapter I am writing (and it is a doozy). Got some bad Glee news a couple nights ago and I'm still trying to accept it. Good news for our dear readers is this story just got expanded!

**Disclaimers:** Neither AlignedStars nor KurtsieKalanai own Glee. If we did, season 4 episode 4 will be about unicorns and bunnies, not what it is really going to be about. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be linked at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why. Remember: Help us avoid a life of crime! Keep us off the street by keeping us home reading your feedback…and by extension, writing more!  
**  
Thanks: **To the best Beta in the world, Wayne Kotke, and the gang at Gleekast. And also to our loyal readers, we kind of live for you! And yes, I am bitter. :P

* * *

After arriving back home and recognizing Kurt's need to be left alone, Blaine went inside the Hudson-Hummel house to find Finn. Finn was always good for a game of some sort, whether it be video or televised. Finn, slightly groggy from taking a nap, caught Blaine up on a game currently playing on the TV. As Finn dozed back off, a little bit of drool formed in the corner of his mouth and was working its way down the side of Finn's chin. Grabbing the box of tissues, Blaine went over to Finn, nudged him back awake and offered him the box. Finn woke with a start and not realizing Blaine was offering the aforementioned tissue, wiped the spit off with the back of his hand and spotting a perfectly good victim in Blaine, wiped the spit on Blaine's sleeve. Blaine jumped back and yelped, "Ewwww!"

As if that weren't enough, Blaine knocked over the lamp table next to Finn's chair spilling the remote and an empty pop can. Both boys scrambled to pick it back up when they heard the back door slam and someone run up the stairs. Next a bedroom door slammed. They jumped up in surprise, bumped their heads together by accident, proclaimed, "Ouch!" and shared a surprised look because they each thought his significant other was outside alone.

Blaine sighed. "That must be Kurt," he said rubbing his forehead and making his way to the bottom of the stairs. Sure enough, Kurt's bedroom door was shut and music started blasting from behind it.

"Kurt was outside?" Finn said, surprised. "I thought he went upstairs when you said you wanted to see the game. Rachel went outside to hang on the hammock for a while. Her fight with Kurt really shook her up. I've never seen her so pissed. And when she gets pissed she can be dangerous! I thought she might start throwing things. Once she threw a hairbrush at me!"

"Did she hit you with it?" Blaine asked, suppressing a smile.

"Nope, I was already out the door. Rachel slapped me in the hallway at school," Finn added.

"I've noticed girls like to slap you at school," Blaine commented while fighting the urge not to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, I wonder why that is?" Finn questioned, looking totally mystified.

Blaine side-eyed Finn and tried to stifle a laugh. "Remind me not to piss off Rachel anytime soon! She threw a shoe at Kurt and hit him in the back of the head. I really shouldn't, but I have been teasing him relentlessly about it. He needs a little humor in his life right now," he added sadly.

"So if Rachel was outside…" said Finn, pointing at the backyard.

"And Kurt was outside…" finished Blaine, looking up the stairs.

"Oh, shit!" they both said as Finn headed for the back door and Blaine ran up the stairs.

The soundtrack to _Wicked_ was playing loudly on Kurt's iPod, but Blaine knocked on the door. Yet again, the door was locked.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked from behind the door.

Blaine could tell he had been crying again. "_Poor Kurt,_" he thought to himself. "_Is he trying to torture himself?_ _It really does feel like a breakup." _ Among the New Directions, _Wicked_ was known as the "Kurt and Rachel Show." The two were forever singing songs together from it much to the chagrin of the glee club. On the bus back from Chicago, the group threatened to bind and gag the two of them if they didn't stop singing the entire musical, from beginning to end, again. Four times was more than enough!

"Babe, it's me. Can I come in?" called Blaine. Kurt was going to need some major consoling, especially since it appeared he had another altercation with Rachel. Emotions were running high in the Hudson-Hummel house tonight.

"One moment, Blaine," said Kurt as he was banging around. After a few seconds, he unlocked the door and opened it for Blaine. His eyes were puffy and red.

"Are you okay? Finn and I were talking and we heard you barreling up to your room. Did you and Rachel get into another fight? She didn't hit you again, did she?" Blaine asked and leaned in to touch his boyfriend's arm. Kurt shook his head no and stepped back to avoid the contact. Blaine looked at him, hurt.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. It's not you. I'm just afraid that if I let you touch me, I'll collapse in your arms and be inconsolable for the rest of the night. I just need a couple hours. It has been a crazy day and I just need to decompress. You understand, right?" he said, looking directly into Blaine's eyes.

"Of course. I'm not mad. Things have been overwhelming for you the last two days. Finn is about to leave to pick up Carole. Do you mind if I go along for the ride?" asked Blaine. Kurt shook his head no. Blaine continued, "That should give you some time to yourself. Rachel is going to hang out downstairs or she might decide to stay outside. Just don't leave the room till I get back, okay?"

Kurt let out a shaky laugh. "Now I'm GROUNDED by my own boyfriend. How's that for a kick in the ass?" he said sarcastically.

Blaine wagged his finger at Kurt. "Don't make me give you corner time, too!" Blaine teased.

Kurt grinned back at Blaine and said, "Okay, okay, I'll behave!"

"Go work on your closet, silly. It will keep you busy." Blaine suggested.

Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a quick kiss, being careful not to touch him. Kurt gently touched his curly hair and let his hand trail down the side of his face. "We'll get through this, right?" asked a pensive Kurt. "Because I'm starting to think this is it."

"Oh it's going to suck a lot before it gets better, but it _will_ get better," Blaine said, gently squeezing the hand on his face. "I gotta go. I'll see you very soon, love." Blaine turned and made his way back downstairs. Kurt closed the door and turned back on the iPod.

Blaine made his way into the family room and sat in the easy chair to lose himself in the game while waiting for Finn. He just needed a couple minutes to relax. This past day and a half had turned into every level of crap. Unfortunately, Kurt had to get through it at his own pace, or he would never get better. Blaine was patient, though, and felt he could outwait Kurt.

He ran his fingers through his curls, not really caring about messing them up. He put his hand on his neck as if to massage away the tension of the last couple days and put his head back against the chair. He could wait, but right now he was so tired...

"Dude, this shit is messed up!" said Finn, exasperated as he lumbered into the family room. "You would swear that Rachel was Kurt's girlfriend the way she's going on."

"Actually, I think Rachel thinks of herself as Kurt's boyfriend," Blaine interrupted.

Finn ignored him and continued, "Now she refuses to come inside unless Kurt personally goes out there and apologizes!"

Blaine lifted his head and looked at Finn and said, "Finn, you have no idea how strong a bond those two have! If it weren't for us menfolk, I'm sure they would be inseparable. You also know we are dating two of the biggest drama queens in the world, right? Unfortunately, I don't see the apology happening any time soon. Rachel might want to go home. Kurt is in his room listening to show tunes at an ear-splitting level."

"Yeah, I know, _Wicked_. I hate that musical!" said Finn.

Blaine looked at him, horrified, "Don't say that! Don't ever say that!"

"What?" Finn was totally confused. "Anyway, about Rachel and Kurt. It's still messed up."

"If Kurt and I weren't completely and utterly devoted to each other, I would almost be jealous of the relationship they have," said Blaine, standing up and clapping Finn on the shoulder. "I think time is the only thing that can fix this."

Finn sighed. "Blaine, what is with you and all that deep shit? I think in simple concepts. Something is in the way, I move it. Something needs to be done, I do it." He kicked the couch, although not very hard. "Damn, why is she so complicated?"

Blaine shrugged. "Women...what can you do? That's one of the reasons I'm glad I'm gay. Men are so much easier to understand." He walked over to the stairs and looked up. The door was still closed. Blaine walked back to Finn and looked at him seriously. He would probably get a pounding for what he was about to say but he went for it. Finn needed to be distracted. "If you ever decide to, you know, change sides I have a couple friends that are your type," he joked and took off running to the kitchen to avoid Finn just in case Finn didn't appreciate the joke.

Finn just stood in the family room, totally confused for a moment. He called into the kitchen, "Dude, you are so lucky I know you're joking, and if you weren't practically my brother, I would beat your ass." Finn had a moment of wit and walked into the hall to put on his shoes. "Besides, if I decided to 'switch sides' as you so nicely put it, you would totally be my type. I think Kurt would have competition," he said and waited a couple of beats. All of a sudden Blaine peeked his head around from the kitchen doorway and lifted his eyebrow.

Finn laughed and Blaine said, "Well played, sir."

"You coming with me to pick up my Mom?" asked Finn. Blaine nodded and put on his shoes. "I'm sure Rachel will be fine, but I better let her know what's going on," he said as he went to the backdoor.

"I'll just wait outside by the car," said Blaine and he went out the front door. Once outside, Blaine looked up to Kurt's window and saw the black-haired man looking down at him. Blaine made his hands into the sign of a heart and blew him a kiss. Kurt put his hand on the window and waved sadly. After Kurt turned away from the window, Blaine sat on the front step to wait for Finn.

A minute or two later Finn came around from the side of the house. "Okay, let's go," Finn said and unlocked his car. After they were in and buckled, Finn turned to Blaine. "Are you sure we should leave them alone like this? Rachel is pretty upset. She was pacing around the yard muttering to herself when I went back there. You gotta know how scary that is."

"Don't worry. They'll be fine," assured Blaine. He gave Finn a smile. "I grounded Kurt to his room till I get back."

Finn looked at him with a lopsided grin. "Can you do that?" he asked sincerely.

"Of course," Blaine responded while poking Finn. "I'm in charge!"

"Smartass! No you're not. We all know Kurt is," Finn said as he turned on the gas and backed out of the driveway. He turned on the classic rock station that was playing Neil Diamond's "Sweet Caroline" and started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music. Blaine just nodded his head to the music and hummed along.

The chorus started and all of a sudden Finn sang, "Sweet Caroline!" Then he and Blaine sang, "BAH BAH BAHHH," really loud at the same time. They looked at each other briefly and started laughing. At least it broke the tension of the current drama in the house.

As they left their neighborhood, Finn said, "So about Kurt."

Blaine sighed, "Yeah."

"What in the hell happened, bro? The last time I saw him somewhat normal was when we were in the choir room opening those letters. I could tell he was upset, but he said he wanted to be alone, so I left him alone. Next thing I know, we were at that gay bar and Kurt was some scary goth vampire dude. Did he lose it?" Finn inquired.

Blaine chuckled. "Finn, leave it to you to boil it down into the lowest common denominator."

"Huh?"

"I mean you have a penchant for simplifying things," explained Blaine.

"I have a what for what?" asked Finn, totally confused.

Sometimes it was so hard to talk to Finn! Blaine shook his head. "Nevermind. Let's just say that yes, he lost it."

"Dude, that sucks," Finn said slowly.

"It sure does," said Blaine. "But we're working through things. Don't worry; I won't give you all the boring details. There was kind of another reason I wanted to come with you though." He didn't dare say "ulterior motive" because he would just confuse poor Finn. He loved the big guy, but he sure could be dumb sometimes! "I wanted to talk to Carole about things before she got home, and I didn't want Kurt around. He's pretty sensitive right now, and I need to let her know what's going on. I also wanted to ask her to talk to Burt before he gets back."

Finn let out a low whistle. "Yeah, good idea. Apparently Burt is severely pissed off at Kurt right now. Might be a good idea to let my Mom know what's in Kurt's head. She can soften the blow and help him get better quicker."

Blaine looked amazed, "Finn, that has to be the deepest thing you have ever said to me."

Finn responded, "I'm slow, I'm not stupid! It just takes me a while to get something." He playfully punched Blaine in the arm a little too hard. "I just think you're rubbing off on me."

"Thanks...I think," said Blaine as he rubbed his arm. Damn that boy was strong!

They drove in silence for a few minutes when Finn asked, "Blaine?"

Blaine was looking out the window deep in thought and was startled by Finn's voice. "Yes?" he answered.

"So I've been thinking about what we talked about earlier."

"Calibrating video game controllers?" Blaine responded, confused. "I promise I won't blow myself up again." While playing the game _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare III,_ Blaine had shown him how to calibrate his controller for better game control. Finn had thought Blaine was joking about calibrating them. "_Who knew_?" Finn thought. Sometimes Blaine could be so amazing. But Finn wanted to discuss something else.

"No, dude, the army! Maybe I'm rubbing off on you now," joked Finn.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else," said Blaine. He instantly converted to Dr. Blaine, glee club therapist. "So you were thinking about the army again?" he repeated.

"Yeah. I haven't really told anyone about this, but there's a good reason I want to join. I told you about my dad, right? I mean, Burt is great and all. I couldn't ask for a better dad, but my real dad was a hero in the army. Well, at least I thought he was. I was thinking of joining a few months ago, but Schue told Mom and she told me the truth."

"Which was?" asked Blaine. He was dreading the answer.

"Dad didn't die a hero. He died in Cincinnati from a drug overdose. He was dishonorably discharged and took off. He had what Mom called Post Dramatic Stress Order or something like that."

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," corrected Blaine.

"Yeah, that. Mom said to call it PTSD. Anyhow, I want to join the army and try to fight the dishonorable discharge. At the same time, I might be able to find some direction and provide well for Rachel while she's in school." Finn shrugged. "I'm still not sure what to do, but I'm going to look into it tomorrow, I think."

Blaine put his hand on Finn's shoulder gently. "Wow, man, thanks for telling me this. And other than your mother and Burt, I'm the only one who knows?"

Finn nodded, "Well, other than Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, you're the only other one who knows."

Blaine looked at him. "Again, wow. Thanks for trusting me with this. This is a pretty big thing for you, and a huge decision. What you say stays with me. I won't even tell Kurt."

Finn shrugged, "You can tell him. He'll find out eventually anyhow. He needs to know why I want to do this."

"I'll let you do that, Finn. Does Rachel know?" asked Blaine.

"Shit, no! I wouldn't dare tell her in the mood she's in. But I really should, huh?" inquired Finn as he fiddled with the volume on the radio.

"It might be a good idea, Finn. After all, if you join it's going to affect you both quite dramatically. You have to go through basic training and will be away from Rachel for some time. Then who knows where you'll be stationed. You can request a certain base, but it's not guaranteed, and we know Rachel is determined to stay in New York for Broadway."

"Yeah, I never thought of that. You seem to know a lot about this. Were you thinking of joining, too?" asked Finn.

"Oh, hell no!" Blaine said explosively and gave a nervous laugh. "When I came out, Dad threatened to ship me off to 'straighten me out'. He forced me to read all these recruitment pamphlets. He wanted me to go to New Mexico of all places. Said it would make a man out of me. Totally not my thing. At all." Blaine realized he was wringing his hands and stopped.

"No offense, but your Dad kinda sounds like an asshole," said Finn noticing Blaine's discomfort.

"That's the understatement of the year," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"What?" asked Finn. He hadn't heard what Blaine said.

"Nothing," said Blaine, diverting the conversation. "You know if you ever want to talk, you know where I am, right?"

"Thanks for the talk, dude. Did anyone ever tell you that you should become a shrink or a counselor or something?" Finn said. "Like, you are great to talk to, and you always have the best advice."

"Actually, funny you should say that. Kurt said something very similar to me earlier today," said a very pleased Blaine. It always felt good to Blaine to be recognized for doing or saying something right. He never got it at home. Most of the time, he was ignored unless he was in trouble. Blaine was often amazed by the frequency he got into trouble. When he was younger, Cooper, his older brother blamed him for most things that went wrong. Once Cooper was gone, the blame continued. It always confused Blaine. At one point, he figured it was simply because he was born so late in life to his dad. His mom was the second trophy wife for a successful businessman. He was never meant to be. Blaine was jolted back to the present by Finn's next words.

"Well it's true. Maybe you can talk to Ms. P about it when school starts next year," encouraged Finn.

"Yeah. Maybe, I will," said Blaine, a bit pensive. He could always do a double major in psychology and music. Musical therapy was a very valid occupation, after all. But his dad probably wouldn't like it.

"Anyway," said Finn, changing the subject. "Looks like we're near the airport. We've got time. Do you mind if I grab a burger? Do you want something?"

"Sure," Blaine responded. "I'd love one."

Finn spotted a Golden Arches Palace and pulled into the drive thru. He ordered a triple burger with extra cheese, super large fries, a fried apple pie, and sixty-four ounce drink to wash it down with. He turned to a slightly horrified Blaine and asked him what he would like.

"A regular Cheese Burger, small fries and small drink, please," Blaine answered.

"Make that two," shouted Finn into the restaurant speaker.

Blaine grimaced. Not what he planned on but okay. What Kurt didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

After picking up the food, Finn drove to the cell phone lot at the airport to wait for his mom to call him. Finn and his mother had spent years carefully counting their pennies. Paying any longer to park at the airport was not something Finn felt comfortable doing.

Finn started to chow down on his food. Blaine quickly realized how hungry he really was, and the triple burger was really tasty.

"Don't tell Kurt about this," Blaine said as he polished off the last bite of his apple pie.

"Trust me, I would never. I can't even bring a meal like this home without catching hell from him and getting a lecture about fatty heart stuff. Our secret, okay?" Finn responded and he held up his fist for Blaine to do a fist bump. Blaine returned it with a smile. It was nice to have a guy friend like Finn.

Finn's cell phone went off. His mom had landed and would meet them at the luggage carousel.

"Let's get my Mom so we can get back to Rachel and Kurt before they kill each other." Finn said wearily.

**- 0 -**

After waving goodbye to his boyfriend, Kurt slowly walked around his room. He had to get out of this funk, but it was proving impossible. He thought of the talk with Blaine in the park and vowed never to bottle up his feelings again. If he had an issue with something, he was going to voice his opinion, no matter what!

Unfortunately, he still felt like he was holding onto his emotions by a few threads, and they were slowly starting to snap. "_I think I'm going to ask Dad and Carole about some therapy. Blaine is great, but I need someone who is unbiased_," he thought. He was going to get this under control...someday.

"What the hell happened to me?" asked Kurt to himself. "I used to be Mr. Fabulously Put Together. Now I'm just a great big hot mess." He sighed, walked over to his bed and threw himself on it, staring at the ceiling. "It's been a shitty two days. I just wish there was a time turner like in _Harry Potter_," he continued talking to himself.

Just a few weeks ago he was on top of the world. New Directions had just won the National Championship, and graduation was on the horizon. He had a hot and oh-so-dapper boyfriend, and he had a best friend going with him to New York! Oh, the thought of promise and hope, excited for what may lie ahead in the future.

Now everything was essentially in ruins. He got drunk and pissed off Will and Emma. "_Not the brightest thing I've ever done,_" he thought to himself, "_and who knows what Finn thinks of me now_." He wasn't going to New York and was stuck in Lima for a least another year. His dreams were ground to dust with absolutely no direction, and the worst part was that he lost Rachel Berry, the best friend he ever had because of his big stupid mouth.

Well at least he had Blaine, for now. Eventually he would get tired of Kurt's outbursts and leave, just like everyone else. Then he could host the ultimate pity party for himself.

He rubbed his short spiky hair and said to the ceiling, "I said it before, and I'll say it again. Growing up sucks!"

He looked over at his bedside table and spotted the frame with the shattered glass. He sighed and picked it up. At the same time, "For Good" from the _Wicked_ soundtrack came on the iPod. "How poetic," scoffed Kurt. This was the anthem of Miss Rachel Berry and Mr. Kurt Hummel. Now they were enemies again, just like first year of glee club.

He looked at the picture and ran a finger over the scratched part. "We wasted so much time hating each other instead of being friends." he murmured. "Now it looks like the idea of friendship with Berry is blown out of the water."

He missed her, really and truly missed her. It felt like a piece of himself was missing. Of course, he wasn't interested in her romantically, being gay and all, but they did have a strong bond. If he was interested in girls, Rachel would totally be his type. She matched him in awesomeness and talent. "Well, at least my former awesomeness. Not too awesome anymore, eh, Hummel?" he thought to himself bitterly.

Kurt got up and went over to his closet. "Might as well do something constructive with my time," he mused. Looking at the bags filled with his new clothes, he was momentarily appalled with himself for leaving them all balled up. Now he was going to have iron each and every piece. Kurt sighed and pulled out the t-shirts and started to hang them up on his cedar hangars. Rubbing the fabric between his fingers he noted how thin the material was; not the higher thread count he was accustomed to wearing. Checking the stitching around the neck he saw how poorly sewn it was. No pride in workmanship. With a flash of horror, he grasped he had bought sweatshop merchandize. Now he felt twice as bad. "I have sunk so low, so low." He moaned. "I want my old clothes back," he wailed in despair. "No, Kurt! No I don't want them back! But I will be more careful in my clothing purchases from now on. There must be a higher quality version of this new look! And if there isn't, I'll just make my own."

Content with his compromise, he thought back to the last time he had bought "cheap" clothes: The Brittany Fiasco.

Kurt tried the girl-dating thing one time. That's all it took. Did that, bought the flannel t-shirt, and brought the damn thing back. Brittany was so sweet, and damn she _was_ a good kisser, but that was just not Kurt Hummel's thing. He preferred the kiss and the musky smell of a man.

But in the back of his mind, he thought, "_What if? What if I stayed in the closet and continued to date Brittany or even Rachel if Finn didn't have her. Would I have been tortured by David and his gang? What if I decided to skip going to Dalton and not met Blaine. How would my life be different now?_"

Kurt noticed that his mind began to wander from the original task at hand. "_Focus, Kurt!_" he admonished himself. "Finish the organizing the closet." But his mind drifted back to the damaged New Directions picture. All of his best friends in one place. "They probably all hate me now," he said sadly.

He walked back over to the picture, wondering if he could get a new copy made and started tracing his finger around all of his friends.

Finn, his first crush turned into the brother he secretly desired as a child. There were times he wanted to kill the big lug and other times to hug him. They had both matured over the past two years.

Blaine, the love of his life, his first boyfriend, his first lover, his confidant and who knew, maybe future husband, the one person who truly accepted him unconditionally, the one person Kurt didn't want to disappoint.

Santana, who was becoming a good friend and her sweet girlfriend Brittany. Brittany would always be his first real kiss. The irony of Kurt's only official girlfriend liking other girls was not lost on him. He shook his head. Life was funny that way.

Then there was Mercedes, a great friend who sadly drifted away over the years. Tina who was so sweet and kind to everyone and Mike, who could help anyone learn how to dance, even him. Artie, well Artie was basically a nice guy who could be a little blunt at times. Sam, who was willing to help anyone out any way he could.

Quinn, what could he say about Quinn? She was her own brand of crazy but very loyal. She never complained when she was paired up with Kurt as a dance partner during group numbers. He knew he was way beneath her in the social ladder at school. He thought back to the first time they had danced together and she had leaned in to him and told him he smelled nice. It totally floored him. Kurt thought Quinn was going to cut him down as she did so many others beneath her.

Puck, a guy who always looked out for Kurt, well at least he eventually did. At first he was Kurt's worst nightmare. Throwing him in the dumpster every single morning before school, pushing him into lockers, the toilet swirlies that messed up his clothes and hair, all of it horrible; but things started changing when Puck found himself on the other side of the fence. He was bullied just slightly, but enough to make him stop going after Kurt and stand up for him instead.

The new kids: Rory, who had a kick-ass falsetto, second only to him; Sugar, who really did live up to her name; Joe, who might not share the same belief as Kurt, but who became a good friend nonetheless.

There were several adults in the picture. Brad the piano player, who was the strong silent type. He never spoke to the kids in the classroom. In private Brad had told Kurt he was proud of him after Junior Prom and had worked with him extensively for the NYADA audition piece. Brad had also told Kurt he was his favorite performer in the classroom. Kurt's heart had soared to know he was someone's favorite.

Coach Sylvester, who always had a soft spot for Kurt. She was genuinely upset when he couldn't keep David out of the school. He would always thank her for giving him a chance on the Cheerios!

Emma, who was a bit odd but very well meaning, occasionally took over the group when Will couldn't be there. And last but not least was Will, who really cared about this big dysfunctional family.

There was one person he missed. Rachel. Insanely driven Rachel Berry! She always made sure the entire group pulled their own weight and would call people out if they slacked. Once she got over herself, she became a best friend to everyone. Too bad that damn initiative and drive took over her common sense more times than not and drove everyone crazy.

He put his finger over her scratched image. "Dammit, Berry, why do you have to be such a bitch? We could have gone so far. I would have written a musical for you to star in. Now we have nothing." He put the picture on bed beside him and put his arm over his head. The tears started to flow again, as he lamented losing everything he loved.

As he cried, the soundtrack for _Wicked_ was coming to an end. One of the last lines of the show was, "_Who can say if, I've been changed for the better. Because I knew you, I have been changed…for good_." Rachel Berry brought out the worst in Kurt Hummel, but she also brought out the very best. She pushed him to do things he would never have thought possible. Hell, she got him to audition for the best musical theater college in the country!

But she was so selfish! It was her one great fault. She tried to control everything around her to fit her little schedule in her pink journal. It was ridiculous. Kurt tried to show her that it was okay to improvise every once in a while, but she just didn't seem to get it. "_I'm sure she even schedules her bathroom breaks,_" he thought as he grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes.

Well he wasn't going to compromise anymore. "She has treated me like a punching bag and puppet for the very last time," he said resolutely. He then started to think about all the great times they had together; the duets in the glee club, the countless weekend sleepovers. There had been several attempts by Kurt to make over Rachel only to have her back in those stupid animal sweaters. Oh, well! He had sort of tamed her eyebrows. The best memory, however, was the one that started the tears up again. Singing "For Good" at the Gershwin Theater in New York City. That was the start of Kurt's Broadway dreams. He always thought he would work in a prestigious fashion house or at least planning layouts for _Vogue_ magazine.

"Now here I am, a Lima Loser once more," he said softly. He didn't bother getting up to change his iPod over to another playlist. He instead grabbed and hugged the frame to his chest, turned on his side in a fetal position, and started weeping anew.

The singing started again, but it was not from the iPod. It was from Rachel.

**- 0 -**

Rachel spent several minutes, after Finn left to pick up Carole, pacing the backyard muttering. She was so frustrated with everyone and everything. She stopped, stuck up her pointer finger and started ranting, "First, I have to find a way to win Kurt back! I expect him to be here. I need a confidant to share backstage gossip and news. Kurt's the only one who could be trusted to keep quiet, unless, of course, it would help further my career. I need Kurt to plan my outfit schedule and keep track of my hair and nail appointments. I need him to remind me to breathe! As a young ingénue, I will need to have a faithful sidekick! Kurt will need to be there to prop me up after a particularly hard day at rehearsal, to accompany me to society parties when Finn wasn't available because he was home taking care of our fourteen adorable children, adopted from around the world." Rachel stuck out two fingers and yelled, "Second…." She stopped and found herself looking around bewildered. A prop…a sidekick…

"Oh my," gasped Rachel and stopped pacing. That is exactly what Kurt had said to her earlier. "_It seems like the only reason I am even in your world is to be your prop, your best gay. Unfortunately it has brought me nothing but heartache and pain_," he had said to her during their fight.

"What have I done to you, Kurt?" she said to herself, horrified. He had to be devastated by the rejection to NYADA, and all she was doing was shoving her acceptance letter down his throat. Not once had she been there for her best friend. Because he was NOT a prop, NOT a sidekick, how could she have been so cruel? She adored Kurt, and would do anything to help him realize his dreams. Unfortunately her ambition for her own dreams was just a little bit stronger. She would need to back off, a little bit.

But instead of pushing him harder, it occurred to Rachel that she had climbed over him with no regard to his feelings. She thought it was just to prepare her for the harsh reality of the "eat or be eaten" attitude of Broadway. But Kurt wasn't really competition, was he? It wasn't like they would be auditioning for the same roles. Well they probably wouldn't, Kurt may like to sing girl songs but he wasn't planning any major body modifications. In fact, she had hoped they would star opposite each other. Wouldn't that be lovely?

All at once, she understood everything Kurt had told her today. Her eyes went wide. Yes, she had made some very valid points, but Kurt…he was hurting and all she could think of was Rachel Berry. Had she been like this their entire relationship? No wonder he had hated her when the glee club was first formed! No wonder he hates her now!

"What have I done?" she repeated, shocked. "Well, it seems there's nothing that can be done about it now," she said letting out a heavy sigh. She would turn in and wait for Finn to come home, and maybe, just maybe, try to talk to Kurt in the morning. Maybe he went to the airport with the boys. She really didn't blame him for not wanting to be near her right now. It was an emotionally exhausting day for all, one to rival a great romantic drama.

Rachel slowly made her way up the back porch stairs and let herself in the back door. She locked it and made her way to the fridge. "All this crying requires lots of rehydration. I must keep myself healthy. So regardless if Kurt and make up or not, I will still need to look my best," Rachel lectured herself. She grabbed a bottle of spring water and made her way up to Finn's room. She was surprised to hear "For Good" coming from behind Kurt's bedroom door. He must have decided to stay home after all. This was their favorite song since they sang it in New York. They took every opportunity to sing it to each other whenever they could.

As she got to the top of the stairs, she could hear desperate sobbing. Her Kurt was distraught and she couldn't be there for him. She almost knocked on the door but thought better of it. Rachel went into Finn's room to change.

She put on a pair of her pink silk jammies with matching fluffy slippers. "_Might as well get comfy until Finn gets home_," she thought. She might even be asleep depending on how late they were going to be. After thinking about things some more, Rachel decided it might be best to sit down with Blaine and have a good heart to heart with him, too. All of this must be so hard for the poor boy, Blaine being the boyfriend and all. He was practically family.

She looked over to Finn's bedside table and saw the framed picture of New Directions with the words "Best Friends" on it. Kurt had bought one for Finn when he bought one for himself. Unfortunately, Kurt's frame was now shattered. She flipped it over to see if Kurt had left a price sticker on in. Not that she cared what it cost, Rachel was hoping to find out what store it came from so she could replace Kurt's damaged frame. No such luck. Kurt was always so careful in his gift giving. He had not only removed the price sticker but had removed the sticky residue, too. Rachel could not let such a thoughtful man out of her life. She must win him back.

Rachel studied the group picture of New Directions after winning Nationals; they all looked so happy and carefree, unaware of all the drama that was to come. She ran her fingers over the Kurt's face on the picture and sang:

_"You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and ally. Then my world was shattered."_

She put the frame back on the table. The music had since stopped in Kurt's room. She stood up, walked to the window as she looked out and continued:

_"Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here  
Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do all that you dreamed I could." _

Kurt was spent. He didn't think he had another drop of moisture to cry out. He had heard singing, but it wasn't coming out of his iPod. The singing was Rachel.

He put the frame on the table and stood up, slowly making his way to the door. He quietly opened and door and walked to Finn's door, listening to her sing.

_"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle" _

It felt so good to sing and get out some pent up feelings. Rachel felt the need to walk over to the bedroom door, but she wasn't sure why. _"Go with your instincts, Rachel Berry!"_ she thought to herself.

_"Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die!_

_Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!" _

Kurt could hear the pain in her voice. He had listened to enough of her emotion-soaked solos to know when she was hurting. She wrote a song about her headband for goodness sakes! She continued:

_"No more memories no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye!" _

As Rachel finished the song, Kurt put his hand flat on the door and then almost knocked. He decided against it. As he turned to leave and go back to his room, the door suddenly opened. He turned again to face the door to find a very surprised Rachel in her PJ's staring at him.

"Rachel…" he whispered at the same time she said, "Kurt…

* * *

**A/N** Yikes! What do you think is going to happen with Hummelberry? I don't know if you have noticed, we are trying to fill in the blanks from the actual show while trying to make it natural. Hope it is working! Song is "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from the musical _Phantom of the Opera_.


	9. You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:** As always, you guys are awesome! Just warning you, this is a long one as we couldn't find a logical break. Oh well, I love the longer chapters! Also, it's going to get a bit fluffy for a chapter or two. Can't have all angst right? Don't worry, there will be our fair share soon enough.

I also just wanted to assure our readers that nothing in this story is based on hard spoilers. Most of the story was planned right after the finale, so anything that is similar is either an eerie co-incidence, or I am psychic. Or maybe I am REALLY Ryan Murphy….I wish. :P If there are any new characters introduced, they were publicly announced. They are simply our interpretation.

So **Disclaimer** time! I know, I hate doing them, but it covers my butt. Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, we would have actually done the New York Spinoff. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why, as you will soon see.

**Thanks: **Wayne Kotke and Gleekast, we love you! Also to all our readers. We are steadily increasing, so spread the word! And as usual we love feedback! So how much feedback can a reader give if a reader could give feedback….okay, I swear that was way funnier in my head.

* * *

"Rachel…" Kurt whispered at the same time Rachel said, "Kurt…"

They stared at each other for a moment, feeling totally lost and awkward. Rachel and Kurt had experienced a catastrophic, friend-destroying fight and for a few seconds felt like complete strangers. Funny how things can change in a flash from bad to good, as both acknowledged simultaneously the need to change from bitter enemies to a more friendly level and or the very least, call a truce.

Kurt ran his hand through his hair and mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Rachel looked relieved that Kurt wasn't going to yell at her. She really didn't know he was on the other side of the door. She just felt the need to open it at that time, like a tidal pull from the moon. It was irresistible. She pointed to the bathroom and said urgently, "Excuse me, Kurt…I just need to…"

"Of course," Kurt said politely and started to walk away. Rachel just watched after him, wondering what the heck just happened. She was about to head to the bathroom when suddenly Kurt spun on his heel and crashed into her, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

"Leave it to you to sing some _Phantom of the Opera_, Miss Berry," said Kurt into her hair. "I'd say it was appropriate for the present situation."

Rachel was stunned. This was an unexpected and happy turn of events indeed. Rachel pulled away and looked at Kurt curiously. "It's not that I don't welcome a hug from you, Kurt, but I'm a little confused," she stated.

Kurt smiled sadly and put a hand on her long brown hair. He attempted to explain, "I...I tried but I just can't hate you, Berry. I did enough of that first year of glee club. We have some things we need to talk out, but for now I just want my Rachel back."

"You have never lost your Rachel. Does that mean that I get my Kurt back?" she asked hopefully.

"Pending a really long talk about the future and your role in it, yes, I can say you have your Kurt back," he answered tentatively.

A wide smile spread across Rachel's face. All was right in the world again! "Oh, Kurt!" she exclaimed and suddenly started peppering his cheeks and forehead with kisses.

"Ewww! Girl kisses! Get off, Berry!" he complained while laughing and playfully pushing her away.

She laughed, grabbed his cheeks and planted a great big wet one right on the mouth.

He wiped at this mouth dramatically. "Seriously, ever since I became this goth sex god, as Santana so aptly called it, the women of New Directions are all over me!" he said, teasing her.

"Hey, you know that I appreciate a good dramatic entrance, Kurt. I can safely say you accomplished that feat with flying colors!" informed Rachel. She touched one of the black spikes on his head and smiled. "I do have to say that this new look is starting to grow on me, although I don't know how it's going to help you with auditions."

"Rachel," warned Kurt. He didn't want to turn this into another argument. He just got her back. "Let's not do this right now, okay?"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm backing off," said Rachel, who agreed that fighting would not be the most constructive way to spend their time. She rubbed his arm. "Look, Kurt, I just wanted to say how very sorry I am for everything. I am a selfish….witch. I never think of anyone but myself except for the most extreme circumstances. I promise you I will start looking past my own needs and think of others."

Kurt brought her in for another hug. "All I see is my name in lights, and I sometimes forget the more important things in my life," she said and put her hand on his chest. "Like family. You and Blaine and of course Finn. You are my family as much as Daddy and Papa are." She had tears in her eyes, but they were finally ones of happiness.

Kurt took his thumb and gently wiped off the tears on her cheek. "That's all I ask, Rachel. I think we'll be okay in time. I forgive you if you forgive me saying those terrible things to you earlier. I'm having a hard time dealing with my emotions lately. Some old baggage is rearing its ugly head I'm afraid. I let my feelings out in a very unproductive and explosive way."

"Of course, Kurt. There's nothing to forgive, and you made several valid points," she replied.

"Hey, Blaine suggested that we sit down with him as a mediator. Would that be something you're willing to do?" asked Kurt. It didn't hurt to try it. He would try anything to save this very special friendship.

"That would be a wonderful idea, Kurt. We can ask him when he gets back from the airport with Finn and his mom," she assured as she looked at the bathroom. "Um, Kurt? I really…gotta….go?"

"Oh shit, sorry Rach," said Kurt as he stepped out of the way. "Oh, and by the way, the term is bitch…not witch."

"It's witch to me," she giggled. Kurt just rolled his eyes and grinned maniacally.

"Hey, when you're done, give me a few minutes and meet me in my room, okay?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," she said uncertainly and excused herself.

Kurt smiled and went to his room, going to his drawer and pulling out his dark blue silk pajamas. Luckily, they weren't the victim of his fashion purge. Besides, these were super comfy, and he always wore them for Hummel-Berry weekend sleepovers. He sent off a quick text to Blaine:

**I'm ok. I have a surprise when you get home.**

After changing, he went down into the kitchen. There was going to be no diet or low fat anything tonight. He pulled out a tub of Ben & Jerry's _Chocolate Therapy_ ice cream and a huge bottle of cola. He also grabbed a couple spoons and some glasses and carefully made his way upstairs. Rachel was still in the bathroom, so he put everything on his bedside table and pulled out his _Sound of Music _Blu-ray Disc. He sat on his bed with his back against the headboard and surfed the television for anything interesting while he waited.

Rachel knocked on the door. She looked at the junk food and asked, "What's this? Are you trying to steal my heart with ice cream and musicals? Does that mean I'm your boyfriend again?"

Kurt laughed and said, "I'm sure Blaine might have something to say about it, but sure, you can be my second boyfriend." He patted the bed. "Get over here, Berry! It's time to commence a Kurt Hummel/Rachel Berry sleepover extravaganza."

"But where is Blaine going to sleep?" she asked seriously.

"Oh, he can sleep with Finn," said Kurt offhandedly. At the look of horror on Rachel's face, he laughed. "Okay, let's amend this to the Kurt Hummel/Rachel Berry/soon to be Blaine Anderson sleepover extravaganza. Should we add Finn into the mix, too? The bed is big enough if we really squish in! Actually no, I think we would be on the floor by the morning. I had to temporarily share a room with him, remember? I know how he sleeps.

Rachel gave a "get outta here" gesture and jumped onto the bed. "I'm sure Finn will appreciate the bed to himself for one night. After all, once we are married, we'll be sharing the bed all the time!"

"Of course," Kurt said and tried to change the subject. He really didn't want to talk about Rachel and Finn's upcoming wedding. "Now let's get our nosh on! I have hardly eaten all day and I'm starving! Screw the fat free and organic."

"For once I agree," said Rachel, grabbing the tub of ice cream and two spoons.

Kurt's phone vibrated with a message, more than likely from Blaine.

**Carole is almost here. Surprise? Don't keep me in suspense…spill!**

Kurt chuckled and typed out a response:

**Not till you get home. Oh, and bring home a pizza. We're pulling an all-nighter.**

Kurt took a spoon and was about to dig in when he got another message.

**All-nighter? Ooooh..sexy times! ;)**

This time Kurt laughed out loud and responded:

**Get your mind out of the gutter, pervert. See you in a bit. Love you.**

Kurt turned his attention back to Rachel who was wondering why he was laughing like a loony. He just shook his head and took a big spoonful of ice cream. "Rachel, we're going to learn how to indulge ourselves. This is part of my body and mind makeover. There's nothing wrong with indulging as long as it's in moderation," he finished and put the entire giant spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. After a moment he grabbed his head. "BRAIN FREEZE!" he yelled. Rachel laughed and gave him a smack on the arm.

"What?" cried Kurt. "I'm in severe pain, and now you compound it with more pain? Some boyfriend you are!" Rachel just laughed harder and grabbed a bigger scoop of ice cream.

After gorging themselves on entirely too much ice cream, they sat back and basked in a sugar-induced coma.

"When we move to New York, Kurt, we are going to have to make a point to do this monthly. Who needs men with Ben & Jerry's," she said happily. She snuggled against Kurt and he put his arm around her so she could get more comfortable. She just sighed blissfully and burrowed closer.

"Rach, there IS no New York. At least not for me," Kurt said, annoyed that she had to bring up New York, again.

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed. "There are other ways to become a star than stupid ol' NYADA! You can always try auditioning while working at a cute coffee shop! Many of the great Broadway stars didn't have a lick of formal training. We can do this, I promise!"

"As much as I appreciate your encouragement by putting down the one school you applied to," Kurt said and Rachel looked at him, offended, "I don't think I have the energy anymore to do this. I think it's time to re-evaluate my priorities and goals. Besides, it's obvious I can't compete with the likes of one Rachel Berry," he finished with a shrug.

Rachel angrily pulled from his arms and sat facing him, sitting on her feet. "Kurt Elijah Hummel! Don't you DARE give me those sorry excuses. You are fabulous and talented and you are going to go far. I am going to make sure of it!"

Kurt just stared at her. All of a sudden he started laughing. "I love you, Rachel, do you know that? And while I agree that I am FABULOUS and talented, there are many ways to be famous other than the stage. I think at this point, I just want to be successful. Make enough to support myself and Blaine and have it all."

"Like a Rolls with a chauffeur?" joked Rachel.

"Absolutely!" Kurt cried out in agreement. "A really cute driver who can also double as our pool boy. I'll let Blaine hire him. Now come here. I haven't gotten entirely enough cuddling." After she nuzzled closer, he said, "And I have told you several times my middle name is Elizabeth, after my mother." He kissed the top of her head.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Rachel exclaimed. It did feel freeing to curse like that. Maybe Kurt was right. She needed to let go a bit.

Kurt looked shocked and said, "Good one, Berry!" He put up his mummy wrapped hand for a high five. She returned it a little too enthusiastically and missed his hand by several inches. He laughed and hugged her tight.

"Thank you," she answered primly. "I know for a fact your middle name is Elijah because Burt showed me your birth certificate. So there!" She accented the point by sticking out her tongue at Kurt.

"Oh THAT'S mature," quipped Kurt and rolled his eyes. It was not annoyance because he had a huge grin on his face.

"Kurt, can I re-bandage your hands? They look a little silly," Rachel asked.

Kurt looked at his hands and said "What? Blaine did this. He will be so hurt if I change them."

Rachel rolled her eyes and promised, "I can make your hands a little more comfortable."

"They are a little bulky. Okay," Kurt agreed.

Rachel went out to the bathroom and grabbed some regular Band-Aids. She brought along a topical antiseptic for good measure.

Kurt eyed the antiseptic and asked, "Does that sting? Cause the alcohol Blaine poured on my cuts burned like hell."

"He put alcohol on your wounds? Ouch. No, this should be much better," Rachel promised. "Your hands don't look too bad at all," she added after she finished.

Rachel was very gentle and his hands did look and feel better. Kurt sighed, "Thanks, Rachel."

This was the way things were supposed to be; his boyfriend and his best friend. This is what life was about. "Rachel, I'm in dire need of some quality musical movie time so let's just watch the movie until the others get back, k?"

"To quote Miss Holly Holiday, I thought you'd never ask," said Rachel, gently kissing Kurt on the cheek. Kurt wiped off his cheek, made a face and picked up the remote. That was how they remained until everyone returned an hour later

********

It was a long day and Blaine was tired, but he was also curious about the texts from Kurt. What in the world could have happened to make him announce good news? On top of that, he wanted to pull an all-nighter? Maybe they would finally get some alone time after all the drama of the last couple days.

Once they reached the airport, Finn instructed Blaine to wait at the gate and he would meet them both at the baggage claim. Carole entered the terminal looking tired but happy to see Blaine.

"You poor thing. Come here, sweetie," she said, dropped her carry on and opened her arms. Blaine accepted the hug gratefully. Carole was so nice to him. Ever since he and Kurt started dating, she always treated Blaine like a third son. Just for a moment, Blaine could stop being an adult and let Carole take care of him. For once, he didn't have to be the strong one.

She pulled away from the hug and looked at Blaine with sincere concern in her eyes. His mom never looked at him like that. The only time she cared was when Blaine's actions reflected badly on her or her husband.

"How is Kurt?" Carole asked with genuine interest in her stepson's well-being.

Blaine sighed and said, "Better now. It was pretty scary, though. I'll explain in the car. Kurt is a very hurt man right now. There have been a lot of things he hasn't been telling us."

"Don't worry, Blaine. We'll work through this together. Thank you for being there for him. I feel terrible we had to go back to DC, but Burt's business couldn't wait," she explained.

"That's fine," Blaine said as he picked up the handle to Carole's carry on. "Finn is waiting for us at the baggage claim, and I'm sure you want to get home and rest." He offered his arm for Carole, who took it with thanks.

"I do have to admit I am looking forward to sleeping in my own bed. Feels like it has been too long," Carole said tiredly.

They made small talk until they reached the baggage claim and Finn gave his mom a bear hug. Finn might have been a burly man, but he turned into a little boy around his mother. "Hi Mom!" he exclaimed. "Please don't kill me! It's Kurt's fault, I swear."

Blaine gave Finn an exasperated look as if to say, "_Don't you dare!_" Finn ignored him and continued, "It's like he snapped or something. Turned into Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Went off on Rachel and Schue. Got drunk and started smoking. Wrecked his room. Scared the shit out of me, really."

Blaine was going to kill him! He had planned on explaining everything to Carole in the car, but Finn just gave the most dramatic explanation possible. He had a feeling there would be an ass-kicking tonight and Finn was going to lose. Maybe he would pull out some of the skills he got from Dalton Fight Club.

"Finn, seriously?" asked Carole, rolling her eyes. "I think your fiancée's tendency for drama has started to rub off on you. Be the gentleman I raised you to be and grab that bag from Blaine."

Blaine snickered behind her back at Finn. When she wasn't looking Finn gave Blaine the finger. Unfortunately, she turned back a little too soon and got a middle finger to the face.

"Finn Edward Hudson, if you weren't a high school graduate, I would ground you this second!" she hissed at him. Finn looked down contritely. Blaine tried to keep from laughing, but he let out a quiet snort. She turned to Blaine and said, "Like I said before, dear, we will figure this out."

Finn's head snapped up. "Okay, THAT is not fair! Kurt trashed his room and all I did was give the finger to my friend, and I'm the one getting in trouble? Well…well…Kurt gave the finger to Rachel!" Finn was pissed at this obvious favoritism.

By this time, the luggage carousel started and the bags started arriving. Carole turned her attention to the revolving conveyor belt and Blaine gave Finn a dirty look. Finn returned the look and pushed Blaine.

"I saw that, Finn. Cut it out right now," Carole reprimanded, "Or ELSE!"

Finn muttered under his breath and Blaine taunted him with a silent laugh and finger pointing.

"You too, Blaine," Carole added without turning around. Finn and Blaine looked at each other. Parents could be so spooky.

They got Carole's bags and as they were walking away Blaine whispered to Finn, "Way to look out for your brother, dickhead!" Finn looked at Blaine, shocked. He never used such language. Usually, Blaine was the definition of dapper. Finn was about to apologize, but Blaine interrupted him. "Talk to the hand, Hudson," he said as he shoved his hand in his friend's face.

Finn looked appalled. "Artie wannabe," he snapped at Blaine.

Blaine gave Finn a wicked smile and caught up with Carole.

Blaine waited until they reached Finn's car before letting Kurt know that they got his step-mom and were on the way home. He didn't want to catch hell from Quinn about walking and texting. As he got in the car he asked, "Hey guys? Would you mind if we stopped to get pizza? Request from Kurt."

"Score!" exclaimed Finn.

"Kurt wants pizza? There MUST be something wrong," mused Carole.

After getting a couple pizzas (a vegetarian pizza for Rachel, of course), they made their way home. The light was out in the backyard so Rachel must have gone to bed. The two men grabbed the luggage and insisted that Carole go rest and they would make her a cup of nice hot chamomile tea.

"My boys are so amazing," she said to Blaine and Finn. Blaine blushed, feeling honored that he was always included in this great family. Finn just gave a crooked smile and clapped Blaine on the shoulder.

They let themselves in, and Carole made her way over to the couch and kicked off her heels with a sigh of relief. Finn went into the kitchen to make the tea. It was one of his specialties along with grilled cheese sandwiches. Blaine made his way upstairs to Kurt's room. The door was closed, but it sounded like Kurt was watching some movie, _Sound of Music_ from the sounds of it.

Blaine knocked on the door and heard giggling. He didn't recall any part of the movie that was giggle worthy, so he was a bit confused.

"Come in!" Kurt happily said from behind the door.

Blaine was really confused now. It seemed like all Kurt wanted to do an hour or two before was to be left alone and allowed to wallow in his own misery. Now he was giggling and watching movie musicals! This up and down mood was going to take some getting used to.

Blaine opened the door to find Kurt and Rachel cuddled on the bed, watching the _Sound of Music_. Kurt had on his dark blue Hummel-Berry sleepover pajamas. The "My Favorite Things" song started, so they were enthusiastically singing along. Blaine just stood there with his mouth agape. What in the hell happened while he was gone? Last time he saw them, there appeared to be a permanent rift developing between the two. Now they were cuddling and eating ice cream? Wait! Was that the ice cream Blaine had especially picked out for Kurt? Blaine didn't know whether to be pleased or hurt.

Rachel looked over, squealed loudly and jumped off the bed and ran into Blaine's arms. "Blainers! Guess what? I'm Kurt's boyfriend again!"

"Really now?" asked a very confused and amused Blaine as he hugged Rachel. He looked over to his boyfriend who just smiled and shrugged as he paused the movie. He was happy at this joyous turn of events, but he felt like he had a case of whiplash with the events of the past couple days.

"We made up," said Kurt simply. He moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, making his way to Blaine for a kiss. He barely made it to the two of them before Rachel opened her arms and roughly brought Kurt into the now group hug.

"Ooof..." grunted Kurt. "Rachel, dear, would it be asking too much to show at least a little bit of restraint?" he added as he joined in on the group hug. He was trying his hardest to affect his nonchalant tough guy image, but Blaine could tell that he was beaming inside.

They were standing in the middle of the room in a great big knot of arms when Finn knocked on the doorframe. "Uh….what?" he exclaimed, as confused as Blaine.

"It seems we are experiencing a group hug," informed Blaine. "I suggest you join in," he invited, opening one arm for Finn to join.

"Ooookayyy?" said Finn slowly as he wrapped his arms around the entire group and squeezed hard. The other three protested painfully.

After Finn broke away, Kurt said as he rubbed his side tenderly, "Finn, was that really necessary? I think I'm going to have a couple bruised ribs here."

"Sorry, little bro, but the pizza is going to get cold. Mom also wanted to say hi before she went to bed," he said as he left the room.

Kurt looked at Blaine with panic in his eyes. Carole was home. The ass-kicking was about to commence. "She's not mad, babe. She just wants to say hi," assured Blaine.

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling. "Let's go, Kurt. It can't be that bad!" she commanded. Kurt just stood in place stubbornly and gave Rachel a hard look. "Please?" she added, realizing she was starting to sound bossy again.

"That's better," he said quietly and let Rachel lead him out of the bedroom. Blaine just shook his head and followed everyone downstairs.

After resting on the couch for a few minutes, Carole had decided to get the plates ready for the pizza. She was opening the boxes when Rachel entered the kitchen first. "Hello, dear," Carole said warmly and gave Rachel a hug. Although Carole thought Rachel was good for Finn, she felt their planned wedding was rushed and secretly hoped it would be postponed.

Finn came into the kitchen next and automatically made his way to the pizza. They made sure to order an entire pie for him as he could easily polish off one by himself. Blaine followed and looked back into the hall.

"Where's Kurt?" Carole asked.

Blaine walked over to Carole and whispered, "I think he's a bit embarrassed."

"The poor dear," she sighed and made her way into the hall. Kurt was sitting on the bottom step, picking at his nails again. The first thing Carole noticed was his beautiful hair was gone. What was left was dyed jet black, chopped short and spiky. _"Burt's going not going to be thrilled with this," _she thought_. "Good thing he stayed in Washington." _

Kurt looked up and quickly back down to his hands. "I'm sorry, Carole," he almost whispered because he was scared of his stepmother's reaction. Kurt's ever-present bravado had all but disappeared. He wasn't sure if it was ever going to come back. The last two days had changed his entire worldview and he was worried if he would never find himself again.

Carole sat on the step beside him and put her arm around him. "It's okay, sweetie," she said soothingly. Kurt wrapped his arms around her, reverting to a small boy again. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. The last two days have been the worst of my life, and that includes being bullied by David," he said, burying his head into her shoulder. Blaine returned to the hall, worried for Kurt but Carole waved him away, as if to say that she had this. Kurt started crying again. He wasn't sure when the crying was going to stop, but it was making him want to cry more. "Sometimes I'm fine, but most of the time I feel like I'm slowly losing my sanity. If it wasn't for Blaine, I might have already. I am so sorry I wrecked my room. I swear I'll pay for it," he sobbed.

Carole wrapped her arms around her stepson, who she thought of as her own. She kissed his forehead. "It's fine, Kurt. I feel terrible that I couldn't be around for you. I promise I will talk to your Dad before he comes home in a couple days. We can have a good talk about it in the meantime, okay?" Kurt nodded against her and she rubbed his back, letting him cry.

He was just getting more incoherent. "I just don't know what to do! I'm pushing people away, then pulling them back in. One second I feel so happy, the next I feel like I want to hurt someone or something…anything! Part of me is glad that I'm taking a year off of college, and another part of me hates myself for not getting into NYADA."

"The Hudson-Hummels are a strong family, Kurt. We will figure this out. Once Burt gets home, we'll have a family meeting and help you figure out your future. Blaine is more than welcome to join us as well," she said holding him tight. Her heart was breaking for this young man.

Finn and Rachel joined Blaine in the kitchen door, looking at the mother and son sitting on the step. Rachel grabbed Finn's left hand and Blaine's right hand. The two men squeezed back because that was the only thing they could do. They stood there feeling helpless.

Kurt pulled back and looked at Carole, fresh tears forming. His eyes looked so sad. "I just feel so lost. Mom, please tell me what to do?" he said then realized what he had just called Carole. He covered his mouth and whispered, "Carole, I mean Carole." He tried to stand up to run up the stairs but Carole held him down.

Finn, Rachel, and Blaine looked at each other, shocked. "Can you guys excuse us for a bit?" asked Carole to the other three.

"Of course," said Blaine. He turned to Finn and asked, "Why don't we try another round of that game? Rachel can surf the internet and look for apartment options in New York."

Rachel nodded sadly. "Good idea, Blaine. Maybe this time you won't try to blow yourself up," Finn said, trying to inject humor into the situation. No one laughed. Finn sighed and maneuvered himself around the two sitting on the stairs, but not before giving a comforting pat on Kurt's shoulder. Rachel followed after giving Kurt's hand a squeeze. Blaine was last and followed the couple, but not before giving a tender kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and mouthing, "I love you."

After the three friends disappeared behind Finn's bedroom door, Carole tried to get Kurt to look at her. He was looking everywhere but into Carole's eyes. Carole gently grabbed Kurt's face and turned his head towards her. "Kurt," she said, "You may not be my biological son, but you are as much a son as Finn is. I know I can't replace Elizabeth, but I would be honored if you chose to call me Mom."

Kurt sniffed, starting to calm down. Carole pulled a clean tissue from her jeans pocket and offered it to her son. Kurt blew his nose and said with a shaky voice, "You are an incredible woman, do you know that?"

Carole laughed and said, "Why do you say that, Kurt?"

Kurt put his arms back around Carole and explained, "Well, you have to deal with three of the weirdest men in Lima. I am sure it's a thankless job."

"Don't be silly. I feel like I found something I lost when I found you two. Finn has a brother and a father and things couldn't be better!" she said, giving him another hug.

Kurt squeezed back and looked at Carole. "So…you don't mind?" he asked shyly.

"Of course not," she replied, knowing exactly what he was asking.

Kurt smiled through his tears. "Okay then…Mom," he said, trying out her new name. It would take a while to get used to but he liked it.

Carole smiled and squeezed Kurt's knee. "Why don't you take the rest of the pizza up to the others? I am going to turn in. For breakfast tomorrow, I know Blaine likes pancakes. Egg whites for you as usual?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No way! Pancakes for me, too. I want to have a real breakfast for once." He stood up and offered his hand to Carole. She accepted and he pulled her in for another hug. "Thanks, Mom," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Kurt," she said and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and made her way up to her room.

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes and could feel a grin on his face. "_Nothing like a mom to make one feel better,"_ he thought. He made his way into the kitchen to grab the remaining pizza for his friends. Hunger pangs hit Kurt, so he grabbed a slice and sat at the kitchen table. However he didn't eat. He just sat and thought about what just happened.

He always called Finn his brother, but he never really called Carole his mother. He always thought that maybe calling her the M word would somehow make him forget his real mom. He could have both women in his heart. And Carole…Mom was so good for his Dad. She really did make him happy, and more important of all, healthy. "_Maybe, someday, Blaine and I will start our own family. I hope we can be as happy as Mom and Dad_," Kurt thought and started daydreaming about his future.

He was startled from his musings by arms gently wrapping around his chest from behind. He was sure it wasn't Finn, because that would just be uncomfortable and gross. He thought back to the argument earlier that day, when Rachel accused Kurt of still having feelings for Finn. What in the world was she getting at with that? "_Probably just trying to throw me off my game,_" he thought to himself quickly.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and giving it a kiss.

"Hey, babe," said Blaine, moving around to sit on Kurt's lap. "I heard Carole go to bed so I thought I would come down and check on you. Everything okay?"

"For now, yes," answered Kurt and started to play with Blaine's curls. "Car…Mom said she was going to make us all breakfast in the morning. I assume pancakes are okay?"

"Pancakes are perfect," said Blaine and gave Kurt a gentle kiss. "So, Mom, huh? That's a pretty big step."

Kurt shrugged. "It seemed like the right time. Of course, I will always miss my real mom," he explained and Blaine nodded, "but Carole is Mom now. She's here and my real mom isn't." Kurt rubbed his face. "This is all so confusing. I think I'm getting a headache trying to keep it straight."

Blaine stood up and grabbed the pizza boxes. "Let's go upstairs and continue this sleepover. I'm sure you're hungry, and I need to change into something more comfortable if we're going to stay up all night."

Kurt took the boxes from his boyfriend and gave him a kiss. "Thanks, Blaine," he said softly.

"For what?" asked Blaine. "For being devastatingly handsome and the world's best boyfriend?"

"Don't push it," said Kurt with a low voice. Kurt chuckled. "Just thanks. Again. I'm terrified to think where I might be right now if you weren't there to ground me. Maybe in jail…or worse," he said with a dramatic shudder.

"That's my job," explained Blaine with a smile. "If our roles were reversed, you would do the same, right?"

"Of course!" Kurt said.

"There you go," Blaine said simply. "Let's go before Rachel sends Frankenteen down for us."

They made their way upstairs and put the pizza on Kurt's bedside table while Blaine changed into a pair of jogging pants and a Dalton t-shirt. Rachel and Finn were in Finn's room so Kurt marched across the hall and pounded on the door.

"Come on you lovebirds! I don't want to know what disgusting things you are doing in there, but I swear I will bust in if you don't get your asses in my room in two minutes!" he called.

As Kurt turned to return to his room, Carole opened the door to her bedroom and stuck her head out. "Everything okay, Kurt?"

"Everything is fine, Mom. Sorry, I'll keep it down," he said sheepishly.

Carole just laughed, happy to see Kurt grinning. "See you in the morning," she said, closing the door.

Kurt returned to his room and grabbed a slice of pizza and started nibbling. Blaine grabbed a piece and sat on the bed. A minute later, Finn opened the door and crossed the hall with Rachel. Her hair was disheveled. Blaine grinned at them, knowing what they were up to.

Kurt looked at Finn with one eyebrow raised. "Finn, we can't have a sleepover if you don't have your PJ's on."

Finn answered, "Well, since Rachel is going to be sleeping in your room, I think I'm going to go over to Puck's for the night. He just called kinda freaking out about something. I will hang here for a bit longer, though."

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt, concerned for his tough, mohawked friend.

"Dunno. He said something about a Jake. I couldn't catch it all. I think he was a bit wasted," shrugged Finn. "Figured I better go make sure he's okay." He turned to Kurt. "Little bro, did you just call Mom 'Mom?'"

Kurt crossed his arms. "Yes, I do believe I did Finn. Do you have an issue with this?"

Finn grabbed his brother and gave him a bone crushing hug. "No! That's awesome! Does that mean I can call Burt 'Dad'? You don't mind, do you?"

Kurt struggled to get free. "Finn, any ribs you missed last time are now bruised. Get the hell off!" After he got free and made sure there were no broken bones, he continued, "That's up to you. I don't care one way or another. I'm sure Dad will be thrilled."

Rachel clapped her hands and moved over to where all the men were standing. "This is so amazing! What a great night! All three of you, my best friends!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, smirking. All of a sudden they started to sing together:

_"Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me."_

Rachel and Finn caught on to what they were singing and joined the two men:

_"It's you you're all I see  
Ooh you make me live now honey  
Ooh you make me live."_

Kurt moved around to each of his best friends, singing and giving them one-armed hugs. While one was singing the solo, the other three sang harmony and background:

_"Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true. I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend. Ooh you make me live."_

While Kurt was singing, Rachel grabbed a hairbrush on Kurt's dresser and began singing into it when he was finished. She was very cute in her pink jammies and fluffy slippers:

_"Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you in rain or shine  
You've stood by me boy  
I'm happy at home. You're my best friend."_

Finn was enjoying all this bonding with his closest friends. He started dancing with Rachel as he sang:

_"Ooh you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooh you make me live now honey  
Ooh you make me live."_

Blaine, not one to be outsung, grabbed Kurt and spun him around as he sang:

_"You're the first one when things turn out bad.  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one, and I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend."_

Kurt was laughing. He missed singing with his friends so much. This was one of the things he was going to miss after leaving school. No matter what shitty things happened in his life, he knew these three had his back. He pulled them all over to the bed as they finished:

_"Ooh you make me live  
I'm happy at home. You're my best friend  
Oh you're my best friend  
Ooh you make me live. You you're my best friend."_

They all landed on the bed laughing. Kurt was surprised they didn't break the thing, or worse, wake up their mother.

"Man, I miss doing that," said Finn. Kurt giggled as he was thinking the exact same thing.

"And we will again, as soon as we all share a house in New York!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Rachel, will you PLEASE drop New York?" said Kurt, annoyed that she had to bring it up again. "We will get there when we get there! Let's just get through the summer first, okay?"

"Kurt's right," said Blaine, trying to go into negotiator mode. The last thing he wanted right then was another fight. "We have a couple months to enjoy being kids before we have to grow up."

"Says you," said Rachel, pouting. "You still get a year at McKinley. I'm sure you will get all the solos and lead the New Directions to Nationals. No pressure or anything."

Blaine put his chin in his hands. "Don't remind me. It's going to suck without you guys there. How are we supposed to get anywhere without three of the best singers in the group?"

Finn checked his phone. "Guys, I gotta get going. Puck is threatening to drive over, and he is most definitely wasted." He kissed Rachel and waved at the two men.

After Finn left, Kurt turned towards his friends. "Boyfriend, check," he said as he took Blaine's arm. "Best friend, check," and took Rachel's. "Pizza, check. Big comfy bed, check. _Sound of Music_ in the Blu-ray player, check! I think what we have here is a sleepover."

"Kurtsie, Blainers, there is one thing missing! We need popcorn," Rachel said seriously and put her hand on her hip.

"Kurtsie. Really Rachel?" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, Blainers, let Rachie go get her popcorn. Sheesh," he added and rolled his eyes. "Next thing you know, she is going to start calling me Schmoopy or something."

As they were waiting for Rachel to return, Kurt said, "Let's get into bed and wait for her," and climbed into bed.

"Okay Schmoopy," snorted Blaine.

When they were both in bed, Kurt grabbed Blaine and put him in a headlock. "Call me Schmoopy again and you are cut off for a month, Anderson," he said and laughed.

"Okay, okay! Uncle! I give up!" cried Blaine, also laughing.

"If I'm interrupting anything, I can go sleep in Finn's room," said Rachel from the door. In her hands were two huge bowls of popcorn. She grinned. "Not sure what sort of kinky stuff you men are into, but I don't want to hear about it."

Kurt chuckled and let go of Blaine's head. Blaine's hair stood up as Kurt was giving him a noogie before Rachel arrived. "Hey look, it's Broccoli-head!" Kurt said and looked at his best friend. "Rachel, is my new image starting to rub off on you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Hummel," said Rachel innocently. She suddenly had an evil glint in her eye. "Now scootch your ass over so I can join you jerks."

"Badass Rachel kinda scares me more than Badass Kurt," said Blaine in mock horror. He moved over so Kurt could be in the middle.

Taking a small running start, Rachel hopped on to the bed, spilling popcorn everywhere. Blaine grabbed a handful, yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" and stuffed some popcorn down the back of Kurt's pajama top, causing Kurt to scream. Kurt stood up and shook out the crushed bits of popcorn before grabbing a handful and trying to stuff it down Blaine's pants. Rachel sat on the bed and laughed at the two boys' antics.

Blaine desperately tried to avoid Kurt to no avail as Rachel moved in to help pin him down on the bed. "Mission accomplished!" Kurt yelled with a laugh as his handful of popcorn found its intended place on his victim. Blaine got up and walked around the room shaking the popcorn out of the bottom of his sweat pants and with a grin grabbed a bottle of cola and started to shake it.

"Truce! Truce!" yelled Rachel.

"Don't you dare!" cried Kurt, grabbing Rachel and using her as shield. Blaine laughed and put the bottle back down. He climbed in the now slightly crunchy bed and our motley crew started the ritualistic pigging out on popcorn, pizza and cola. The movie never resumed because they spent the rest of the night talking about everything and anything except New York and college.

To quote Rachel it was remembered as the "Best Sleepover Ever!"

* * *

**A/N: **Song is "You're My Best Friend" by Queen. This was actually a song suggestion from AlignedStars. I (KurtsieKalanai) usually pick out the songs, so it was a nice change. Like I said, be prepared for some comedy fluffy stuff for the next couple chapters. It was only supposed to be one chapter but we split them. That means more songs! Oh, and did you know Kurt is good at video games? Well, he is! Thanks again guys, we live for you.


	10. Good Morning Starshine

**Author's Note:** Happy Tuesday everyone! Welcome to Chapter 10. This is a very fluffy chapter, as well as the next one. Don't worry though, the angst will be back, and then some! Again we just want to thank you for your support. This story was just going to be a couple chapter prequel and evolved into what you see here. Also I should announce that we are going on a one week hiatus next week (Aug 27-Sept 1). I have minor surgery so won't be able to sit up for several days.

**Disclaimers:** Neither AlignedStars nor KurtsieKalanai own Glee. If we did, Blaine would have been the same year as Kurt. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be linked at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why.

**Thanks: ** As usual, the wonderful Wayne Kotke for being an awesome beta and Gleekast. Also I (KK) want to thank the best co-author in the world AlignedStars! And last but not least, all our awesome readers! And since I don't have a clever feedback plea, I am just going to ask for feedback.

* * *

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he felt trapped. Not trapped like caught-in-a-bad-situation trapped, but trapped as in stuck-in-a-place-he-couldn't-get-out-of trapped. It briefly worried him as he wasn't sure which was worse. Once he was fully awake, Blaine figured out the cause of his entrapment. Kurt and Rachel had their arms and legs wrapped around him.

He raised his head and looked over to Kurt's purple Bedazzled alarm clock. Amazingly, it hadn't been thrown out with so many of his other things. The display glowed 10:54 am.

"Great, just great," Blaine moaned about his predicament as he dropped his head back on the pillow. Usually, he was an early riser, but the trio had been up talking and gossiping late into the night. Right before the break of dawn, they had crossed over into zombie mode, barely able to function from a good-conversation high, and everything anyone said became hilariously funny. All three had eventually crashed into a deep sleep. Blaine guessed he passed out from sheer exhaustion first because he couldn't remember Kurt or Rachel falling asleep before him. A good sleep-in, to turn the kids back into human boys and girl, was an absolute must!

Blaine tried to gently untangle himself from the knot of arms and legs but only succeeded in waking up Kurt, who immediately shut his eyes and dozed back to sleep. "Kurt, wake up, Kuurrt," Blaine lightly teased into Kurt's ear. When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine started to scoot down the center of the bed to freedom.

"Mmmm…Blainers, don't go. You're so comfy," Kurt murmured, still half asleep. Blaine grinned, thinking back to the night before when Rachel called him Blainers. It's not that he minded the nickname of course, but it was so unlike Kurt. Rachel, thinking her favorite teddy bear was falling to the floor, hugged Blaine tighter and snuggled in, and a few seconds later started talking in her sleep about "not signing autographs please."

"Babe, it's almost lunchtime!" Blaine said quietly into Kurt's ear so he wouldn't wake Rachel. "Let me get up and get a shower, and you can sleep a little longer."

Kurt swatted lightly at his ear. Blaine fought back the urge to give Kurt a wet-willie. Nope, he was losing that battle. Blaine licked his finger and was about to give Kurt's ear a wakeup call when Kurt murmured, "Mmmkay." Kurt untangled himself from Blaine before Blaine could complete his generous ear cleaning service to Kurt.

"Curses, foiled again," Blaine thought as he gently moved Rachel's arms and legs off of himself and slid down to the end of the bed, allowing Kurt to collapse back into blissful slumber. Rachel, realizing she was missing a warm body, wrapped her arm and leg around Kurt. Within seconds they were asleep again.

Once he got out of bed, Blaine looked at the two best friends with a smile. All of a sudden he had an evil thought and grabbed his phone to take a picture. "_Some truly hilarious blackmail material stuff,_" Blaine thought gleefully to himself. He was so in the prankster mood this morning. Blaine had learned well from his Dalton mischief-making masters. After a very brief moment of internal conflict, he uploaded the picture to his Facebook with the caption "Bosom Buddies." He knew he would catch hell about it from his Rachel and Kurt later, but it was just so adorable! Payback for the popcorn he was still pulling out of his pants.

Blaine put his phone on the table as he chuckled, "Mischief managed." He was such a Potterhead!

Blaine grabbed his robe and a clean towel from the linen closet, and he was about to go into the bathroom to shower when he heard singing coming from downstairs. He left his stuff on the counter and made his way down into the kitchen where he found Carole pulling out pots and pans and bowls to make breakfast for everyone. She had the radio on and was singing along. Her voice was really very pretty. She looked over to Blaine and smiled as she sang:

_"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello  
You twinkle above us, we twinkle below  
Good morning starshine, you lead us along  
My love and me  
As we sing our  
Early morning singing song." _

Blaine loved this song! Sure, it was an oldie, but it was so much fun to sing! He started singing, or should we say butchering, the chorus enthusiastically:

_"Blippy blop bloopy  
Nibby Nobby Nooby  
Wa ha ha ho ho  
Hooby Booby Mama  
Flippy dooby wawa  
Early Morning sing song." _

Carole side-eyed her young friend. He was completely destroying the lyrics, but since he looked so happy doing it, she just let him go. He was dancing around the room, singing into a ladle. She laughed and joined Blaine in the last chorus.

_"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello  
You twinkle above us, we twinkle below  
Good morning starshine, you lead us along  
My love and me  
As we sing our  
Early morning singing song."_

"Hello, dear. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she walked over to Blaine and gave him a hug. He nodded. She touched his messy curls and said, "That is some wild hair you have there, Blaine. Oh look, a piece of popcorn!" She pulled out a piece and showed it to Blaine.

Blaine wasn't fazed a bit. Rolling his eyes, he said, "You'd be surprised where I might find popcorn on me today." He put his hand to his hair and discovered that it was sticking up and all over the place and a few more pieces of broken popcorn pieces stuck to his hand. He felt slightly embarrassed. He was used to not leaving his room without a pound of hair gel. He chuckled and said, "Heh, this is me right out of bed. Let's hope you never have to see this again."

"Oh, don't be silly," giggled Carole. "I think it's very cute." She pointed to the coffee pot. "Coffee is fresh if you want some. I was just about to start breakfast."

Blaine kissed Carole on the cheek. "You, my lady, are a goddess," he exclaimed as he poured himself a mug of coffee. He always felt a kinship with Carole, and she always encouraged Blaine to talk openly with her. She was truly the mother he wished he had.

After prepping his coffee, he sat at the kitchen table. Carole poured her own mug and joined him. "So it seems you have had a pretty hard couple days, Blaine," she said and grabbed his hand. "Can I apologize again for not being here? I know there's only so much you can handle. Thank you for being strong for Kurt."

Blaine smiled sadly but was secretly pleased! Carole noticed how hard he was trying. Going back into therapy mode and hoping he sounded very mature, he replied, "Carole, please stop blaming yourself. I don't think you could have ever imagined this happening. I think the shock is still wearing off on me, personally."

"So what happened?" she asked seriously. "And I don't mean Finn's drama queen version. What really happened?"

Blaine spent the next several minutes explaining everything that happened from the last two days. He told her about the NYADA letter; the worrying about missing Kurt; the New Directions emergency meeting; the run-in at Scandals, although he glossed over some details; the mall; the fight with Rachel and the aftermath. Carole's eyes got wider and wider as the story progressed. The entire time, she held Blaine's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze every time it looked like he was going to get upset.

When he was done, she whistled and said, "That's not like Kurt at all! What do you think happened with him?"

Blaine shook his head slowly and in his best grown-up voice explained, "I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I just think the past finally caught up with him. He didn't deal with his emotions properly, and it all piled up on top of him. The only way to clear it up was to explode."

Carole looked at Blaine with surprise. This was a very smart and serious young man. Kurt did well to find someone like him. "Blaine, that's very insightful. You're very mature for only 17."

_"YES!" _Blaine cheered inside. Carole was treating him like an adult. He loved this woman! Outwardly, Blaine blushed and said, "Nah, not really smart. Just lots and lots of negative experiences." It was obvious, to Carole, he was trying to brush off the compliment. This was about Kurt, not him, after all.

Carole put down her coffee mug and gently grabbed his arms. "Blaine, don't you dare sell yourself short like that." she scolded. "You are a very bright young man, and we're all very lucky to have you in our lives. I think you saved Kurt's life last year when he was having issues with David. We owe you a hell of a lot."

Blaine's gaze softened at the mention of his boyfriend. "You know, I would do anything for Kurt, Carole. I love your son so much. I hope you know that. I would never hurt him, at least not intentionally. And I think maybe he saved _my _life," he said, smiling sadly. He could never tell the Hudson-Hummels how very close to the truth that was.

Carole stood up and brought Blaine into a tight hug. "Blaine, you're family now," she said. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Carole, can I talk to you about something?" Blaine asked. He was about to tell Carole everything about his less-than-ideal home life when he was interrupted with the front door opening. Finn came in, carrying an envelope. He had a very serious look on his face until he saw Carole and Blaine, then it instantly changed to an obviously fake smile.

"Hey, Mom." Finn said, hugging his mother. "Blaine, dude, you need to stand a little closer to the comb next time," he said, ruffling Blaine's messy hair further. Blaine pushed Finn's arm away but smiled back. Finn moved close to his friend and whispered, "Hey, man, can I talk to you for a sec? It was about what we talked about last night."

Carole looked at the two boys curiously, but she knew it was best stay out of their private business.

"Oh, of course!" said Blaine, caught off guard. "Let's go out back. I can finish my coffee out there." He turned to Carole. "We can talk later. When I'm done talking to Finn, I'll help you make breakfast."

Carole gave a motherly smile. She put Blaine's coffee mug in his hand and said sweetly, "So polite! I love my boys."

Blaine beamed and followed Finn out to the backyard. Blaine grabbed a seat in a patio chair on the porch. Finn handed the envelope his was carrying to Blaine, picked up a chair and flipped it over and showed Blaine some nail holes in the bottom of the legs. "There's a funny story behind this. I'll tell you about it someday," Finn shared. Finn turned the chair right side up again and took back the envelope. Finn's serious look returned, and he looked Blaine over deciding he could be trusted as long as it wasn't a music set list or something glee-related.

Blaine tried not to squirm in his seat. Sometimes Finn made him nervous and he wasn't sure if he was in trouble with his big friend. Finn looked at the envelope again and pushed it back towards Blaine.

Blaine took it and glanced back at Finn. Finn pointed to the envelope and said, "Go on. Open it and look at the stuff inside."

Blaine recognized it as a recruitment packet. His father had made him look at something very similar, except it was for military schools.

Finn explained, "After I calmed Puck down, I crashed at his house for the night. Early this morning I got up and went to see the recruiters again. They're really interested in pursuing the application process. They gave me all this stuff to look over, and someone is going to call me later in the week."

Blaine looked in the envelope and murmured, "Um….wow." This was moving forward faster than Blaine imagined. Usually Finn moved a lot slower, almost aimlessly at times.

"I mean, I haven't made any decisions yet or anything. I need to talk to my family about it, and Rachel needs to know, too. I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions and I'm just confused. It sucks…" Finn said and put his head in his hands.

Blaine gave the envelope back to Finn and advised, "Finn, ultimately the decision rests on you. No one can make this decision for you. We're all here to give advice, but you need to decide."

Finn sighed. Blaine wondered if Finn simply wanted someone to tell him what to do. However, Blaine knew if he outright told Finn to join the army and something went wrong, Blaine would receive all the blame. Blaine had figured out the blame game a long time ago. Cooper was a master teacher.

"But you are right," Blaine continued. "You need to talk to your family and, most importantly, Rachel. If this is something that you really want to do, I'm sure they'll be supportive. If it's any consolation, you have my support."

"_There, that was a good compromise_," Blaine thought.

Finn raised his head and gave a crooked smile. "Thanks, man! At least I have one person in my corner."

"Just don't ask me to join with you. I'm a pacifist. Except for the Dalton Fight Club, but there were reasons for it. I joined so I wouldn't murder anyone. Well, a certain someone, anyway," said Blaine offhandedly.

"Dude…what?" asked Finn, confused. He was discovering that Blaine had so many more layers than he expected.

"Nevermind," said Blaine quickly. He had to be careful. He was starting to let things slip. "_Don't let down your guard, Blaine," _he warned himself. There were things he didn't want anyone to know about, at least not yet. Kurt didn't even know. Blaine stood up and said, "Let's go in. Your mom is making breakfast, and I promised I would help. Let me know if you want to talk about this some more," he said as he pointed to the envelope.

"Okay," Finn replied. "Do you know where Rachel is?"

"She's still sleeping with Kurt. I mean in Kurt's bed," said a red-faced Blaine.

Finn looked surprised and then mildly amused. Poor Blaine, he was clearly flustered!

Changing the subject quickly, an embarrassed Blaine asked, "So what's wrong with Puck? Everything figured out now?"

Finn stopped and looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "Oh wow, dude. Get this! Puck just found out he has a half-brother named Jake. How messed up is that?"

Blaine looked at Finn with surprise. "That IS messed up! And he had no idea?" he exclaimed.

"Nope," Finn responded, shaking his head emphatically. "He just showed up at the door yesterday afternoon with no explanation. After talking to Jake for several hours, Puck called me and he was wasted. Puck, that is. Not Jake. That's when I went over last night."

Blaine shook his head and didn't say anything as they returned to the kitchen. It seemed that they weren't the only ones from New Directions dealing with major changes.

**- 0 -**

Tina and Mike were enjoying a rare parent-free night at her home. It was as good a time as ever to get intimate. But Mike was fretting over the lack of a condom, so instead of letting things come to a screeching halt, Tina concocted a little white lie. "I didn't want to tell you this before, but I'm on the pill now," she told Mike confidently.

"Really? That's awesome. Why didn't you tell me?" Mike questioned her. It really simplified things for him, err, he meant them.

"I wanted to wait until I had completed a full cycle to be sure they were fully in my system. Don't want any little Cohen-Chang-Changs in 9 months, do we?" Tina assured him. It was a fib of course but what Mike didn't know could keep her near to him. Tina smiled to herself. This was going to be a good night after all.

Santana and Brittany had spent the night at Santana's house. Santana was frustrated with Brittany. She had hoped to discuss their future together, and Brittany didn't seem to get it. Santana wasn't going to stay in Lima. She had debated between college and New York and had come down on the side of college.

Meanwhile, Brittany went on and on about Perdue.

"Brittany, the Perdue that you are interested in isn't a college. It's a place where they process chickens," Santana tried to gently explain.

"I'd get to work with chickens? That would be wonderful! I'm going to teach them to dance. I could help them stay thin so they could have long, healthy lives. You know it's the overeating that kills them off so young," Brittany leaned in and shared with Santana. "It's a conspiracy."

Santana rolled her eyes. Brittany didn't get it. She tried to break the news to her as carefully as possible. "Brittany, Perdue isn't a place where you would get to work with live chickens. It's where they go to…" and Santana struggled to find the right word to use with her, "end their days and then they package them up for the grocery store."

"OH MY GOD, NO! Like a concentration camp for chickens?" a shocked Brittany yelled. She slapped her hand over her mouth, horrified. In her wildest dreams she never thought she could inadvertently be a part of something so horrible.

Santana was floored. Brittany knew what a concentration camp was? Oh right! She had been in Mrs. Hagberg's revisionist history classroom. She patted Brittany on the hand and told her, "Which is why, Brit, I want you to stay in high school another year and learn to write with a pencil. You're needed to save those chickens. But you can't help them unless you're a high school graduate."

Brittany nodded her head in agreement. She would go back to school and graduate. She had a new cause now, a purpose in life, and her heart was beating hard with excitement.

To escape all the drama over at Finn and Kurt's house, Sam spent the night over at Rory's host home. The two boys shared their plans to go back home. Sam was going home for the summer. He missed his mom and dad and little brother and sister. He knew Rory was missing his family, too. Then he figured Rory would be coming back in the fall, so he was surprised to find out that Rory was planning on going home for good. It bothered Sam that Rory wouldn't tell him why. But he couldn't find the right words to ask him to explain it. Sam would have to accept it for what it was.

Joe was having a great night at Vacation Bible School training. He had met a girl, and the two of them hit it off really well. She had the loveliest voice and the prettiest smile he had ever seen. The two of them shared a duet of "Noah's Ark" to teach it to the rest of the volunteers, and it was magic. "_Shame she is homeschooled,_" he thought. "_She would have been a lovely addition to the choir room_."

As for the rest of the kids, Quinn and Mercedes were both at home mentally packing for their new future. Mercedes was leaving very soon, and she was dealing with last-minute preparations. She had found a roommate. The contracts were signed, and she would be in the recording studio before she knew it! She was so excited to be leaving Lima, and Mercedes had no intentions of ever looking back. Quinn, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. Yes, she was going to Yale, and yes, she looked forward to leaving, but a small part of her wanted to come back to Lima to settle down and raise a family.

Sugar was fretting over the news of Rory going back to Ireland. She made the decision to take charge. She called Artie to see what he was doing. "_After all, he was a good second choice_," she thought. Artie was a bit surprised to hear from Sugar, but after she confirmed Rory was leaving for good (as was currently making the rounds through the rumor mill) he thought, "_Why not?" _The two talked for over an hour about this and that, nothing specific. When Artie looked back at the conversation later that night, he couldn't remember them talking about anything important at all.

**- 0 -**

Kurt woke up feeling fuzzy and groggy. He felt arms and legs encircling him. In his sleep induced stupor he thought, "_Must be Blaine_," so he pulled him for a nice good morning kiss on the lips. "Hey love," he whispered.

"Mmmm" was the reply he got.

Wait, that didn't sound right. That didn't feel right, either! Whoever this was felt soft, and there was long and straight hair instead of short and curly. And there were curves where there really shouldn't be. Kurt tentatively put out his hand and felt a face. This face had distinctly feminine features and the nose was way too big to be Blaine's.

"Oh, shit!" Kurt said to himself and opened his eyes. He was almost face to face with Rachel. All of a sudden she opened her eyes.

"Aaaarrrghhhh!" screamed Kurt. A split second later, Rachel screeched, "Eeeeeeeee!"

Kurt detangled himself from Rachel and his blankets and scooted to the edge of the bed, horrified. "What happened? Where's Blaine? You? Me? What? Did we get drunk?" he stammered. His mind wasn't cleared yet, and jumped to the worst possible conclusion.

Rachel sat up, and covered herself with the blanket, even though she was fully clothed in her pink jammies. "Drunk? No, I don't think so, Kurt. We just stayed up really late talking. Did you just kiss me?" she asked as she looked horrified at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "Wasn't me," he insisted, trying to look all wide-eyed innocent.

Rachel looked around the room asking, "But where's Blaine? Maybe he kissed me. I could swear he was here with us!" Not seeing him on top of the bed she decided to check under the bed to be sure. Rachel was a little off balance as well as a bit groggy from waking up. She misjudged the distance to the floor and slowly fell of the edge when she tried looking under the bed.

Kurt tried not to laugh. It was like watching something in slow-motion. Rachel's butt went up in the air and disappeared over the side, her journey ending with a loud thump. After a bit of a delay, he heard her say, "Ouch?"

Kurt looked over the bed to see if she was okay. Rachel looked up at him and in all seriousness stated, "Nope, no Blaine under here."

Kurt leaned over the side and was offering a hand to help Rachel up off the floor when she accidently pulled him down face first. "Owweeee," Kurt yelled as he hit the floor with the second loud thump to emit from the room. Kurt suffered a face plant. The bottom half of his body was still on top of the bed, and he hung precariously over the edge.

Kurt started complaining, "That's the second time in less than 24 hours you've hurt me. First the back of my head, now the front. Not nice, Rachel Berry!"

And that was how Blaine found them a few seconds later after he ran upstairs to check where those two loud screams and two loud thumps came from.

Finn had followed Blaine up the stairs and upon looking in the room, began to laugh hysterically.

Blaine gave out an explosive sigh and slumped against the door, relieved no one was hurt, at least not seriously.

"Jeez, Kurt. Way to give us a heart attack!" admonished Blaine. Kurt shot a dirty look up to him, and Blaine realized that it might have been a poor choice of words. Considering what Burt went through last year, Blaine revised himself and said, "I mean you scared the crap out of me. What happened?"

Kurt looked over to Rachel and back up to Blaine, his arms waving frantically. His mind still wasn't quite awake and he was starting to freak out. He rolled himself off the bed and on to floor with yet another large thump barely missing Rachel in the process. Kurt picked himself up off the floor and ran over to Blaine, grabbed him by the arms, and said hysterically, "Blaine, please tell me nothing happened last night! Please say all we did was talk? I can't remember anything. Rachel thinks I KISSED her!" He started to hyperventilate. Finn just looked at the scene in shock and amusement.

Blaine gently held Kurt's face and found no new bump forming. "Babe… you need to calm down. Breathe in..." Kurt took a deep breath. "And out…" Kurt slowly exhaled. Blaine got him to do deep breathing for a minute then sat him down at the end of the bed. He kneeled in front of his boyfriend and asked, "Now what is this all about?"

Kurt responded, "Well, when I woke up I opened my eyes and I was holding Rachel, and you weren't there and I guess I just panicked. My mind is racing, and I can't remember what happened last night."

"You have to admit, what just happened was pretty funny, and yes, you kissed me," interjected Rachel from the floor, who had figured out what was going on a few seconds before.

Kurt's eyes grew wider than anyone thought possible. "That was a mistake! I thought you were Blaine!" he yelled, defending himself. Finn just laughed harder and had to excuse himself to take a quick bathroom break.

Rachel twirled her finger at Kurt and teased him by saying, "You tried to rock my world, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt gave Rachel one of his looks and turned to Blaine for comfort. Blaine, trying desperately to hold in a laugh, said, "Nothing happened last night, Kurt. We just stayed up too late talking and catching up. You're just suffering from sleep deprivation, that's all."

"So nothing happened?" asked Kurt quietly.

Blaine put his hand on the side of Kurt's face. "Nothing happened," he assured kindly. He couldn't do it, holding in the laugh was just making him hurt. He let out a loud laugh and Kurt gave him the same look he just gave Rachel.

Blaine stood up, pulling Kurt up with him. "Why don't you get cleaned up. I'm helping Carole with breakfast," he said to his boyfriend. Kurt nodded and grabbed his shower stuff, but not before giving Blaine a kiss. As he left the room, he said over his shoulder, "I require pancakes. And bacon, lots and lots of bacon."

Blaine dramatically put his hand over his heart and said with a fake theatrical flair, "Be still my heart. My man wants bacon."

Kurt just rolled his eyes with a smile and left the room. The other three returned to the kitchen. They spent several minutes talking, cooking and laughing with Carole when Kurt came into the kitchen. Blaine gave one look and did a double take.

Either Kurt bought several copies of the same outfit, or Carole did his laundry that morning, because he was wearing the same outfit he had worn to Scandals two days ago. The bandana around his spiky hair, the black ribbed tank top, and black pocketed pants all looked the same. He even had the black makeup, bracelets, and Crocs to complete the ensemble. If it was at all possible, he looked even more attractive today than he did that night at the bar. Maybe it was because the stress around him was much less palpable.

Finn and Rachel just looked at each other knowingly. Kurt strode to the counter and grabbed a piece of bacon. After taking a big bite he smiled and walked over to Carole.

"Same outfit twice in one week, Kurt? That's so unlike you!" Blaine commented.

"It's different!" Kurt said. "See the stitching on the jean legs and pocket? The pattern is not the same. These jeans are river washed, too. Different style dye job altogether. Also, the top is charcoal not basic black. Honestly, Blaine, I thought I taught you better."

He turned to Carole. "Hi Mom," he said in his low voice and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Great bacon."

Blaine sighed in frustration. He thought they had made a breakthrough last night concerning Kurt's voice and attitude. But it seemed like Kurt was back to the way he was before the fight with Rachel. Well, he did tell Kurt that he was going to revert. He just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.

"Hi Kurt," said Carole with amusement. "That outfit is…umm…interesting? Do you have a cold, dear?" She looked at Blaine and he looked back and gave a small shrug.

"No, why do you ask?" Kurt replied, oblivious. "And thanks for the compliment. These clothes are simple and way easier to maintain. Although from now on I may make my own. These are subpar," he said, gently pulling at the fabric of his tank top. He looked at them working in the kitchen. "Need any help?" he asked.

"I think Blaine and I have it under control," said Carole. "Why don't you go watch TV or something?"

"Suit yourself," shrugged Kurt. He looked over to Finn. "Hey, Finn, why don't you bring down that game box thingie and show me how to blow myself up. Blaine seemed to enjoy it." Although Kurt wasn't doing it on purpose, he unintentionally zinged his boyfriend.

Finn looked at Kurt in shock, and then started laughing uproariously. Blaine was cutting fresh fruit and let out a choking sound, then blushed a deep red. Kurt looked at them, wondering what he said wrong. He really wanted to learn how to play the game, and he thought the goal of said game was to blow oneself up. At least that is what Blaine said to him the day before in the park!

"Kurt, you are so hilarious," said Finn sarcastically, took his brother in a headlock, and started dragging him towards the door.

"Finn, for the love of god, watch the hair! Don't be an asshole!" Kurt yelled, struggling to get free.

Carole called out, "Language, Kurt!"

"Sorry!" Kurt apologized.

"I don't think so Kurt," Finn informed.

Thinking back at that incredibly tacky disco week that Will forced the New Directions to endure, Kurt remembered a line from _Saturday Night Fever_. "Would you just watch the hair? You know, I work on my hair for like two minutes, and you hit it," Kurt quoted then tried to look up at Blaine. "He hits my hair!" He added while stomping on Finn's foot.

Blaine smiled. That sounded like the Kurt he loved so much. Kind of.

Finn came back into the kitchen in obvious distress. "MOM, MOM!" he cried out. "Kurt stepped on my foot!" Carole picked up a hot mitt and threw it at Finn, hitting him square in the chest.

"Now get out of here, you big tattletale!" Carole responded. "Or I'll take this wooden spoon to you!" Blaine flinched at Carole's words but nobody noticed.

Finn skedaddled out of the kitchen as fast he could. Rachel just giggled, and Blaine tried to cover up his flinch by joining in.

After they left, Rachel pretended to be offended. "Such a potty mouth!" she said, putting her left hand on her chest.

"You weren't much better last night, Rach," said Blaine almost under his breath.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely as she didn't hear him.

"Nothing," said Blaine and snickered.

Carole started putting the cut fruit in the bowl and said to Blaine, "I see what you were talking about there. That's quite a drastic change."

Rachel stood up and moved over to where the other two stood. "I personally think it's just a phase Kurt needs to get through. I'm sure he will be back to normal in no time!" she said confidently.

Blaine turned around to face them. "Guys, I'm not too sure about that. I mean, the real Kurt is in there, deep inside, but I think he's a little bit lost. Actually, no, I think he's a lot lost. I think we're in for a long, hard road."

Rachel let out a gasp and said quickly, so the words kind of flowed together. "It's so simple! Kurt feels lost and he needs to find himself. I know EXACTLY what Kurt needs. He needs his friends. Heneedsnooderections." As she spoke, she got more excited and high pitched. She started pacing the room, talking to herself faster and faster.

Blaine looked at her, trying to figure out what she was saying. Then he looked at Carole and asked, "Did she just say he needs nude erections? 'Cause that is more than a little inappropriate." Carole just laughed and continued prepping the breakfast. Blaine could be so funny sometimes!

Rachel stopped mid-sentence and stared at Blaine, horrified. "Blaine! That is NOT what I said! You are a dirty, disgusting human being! What I did say was that Kurt needs the New Directions. He needs his friends!" She put her finger on her lips thoughtfully and added, "Although I can see how one could get confused. Maybe I should talk to Mr. Schue and ask him to change the name to avoid further confusion."

"I'm not sure how good of an idea that is," Blaine said, feeling uneasy about the idea. Kurt needed a little more time adjusting to things.

"Of course it is! The last thing we need is my old show choir's name being made fun of, especially when I am a famous Broadway actress!" said Rachel proudly, having no idea what Blaine was actually talking about.

Blaine sighed heavily. "Not that, Rachel! I'm talking about calling in the gang. I think Kurt just needs some space for a little bit."

Rachel ignored him and put her hands on her hips and exclaimed. "Nonsense, Blainers!" That got a snicker from Carole. "I think that is exactly what he needs. I will use Finn's computer to set up something for later today. Carole, do you mind if we have a gathering of friends tonight?"

"Of course not, dear. Finn can fire up the BBQ and we can get you some tofu burgers. Would that be okay?" Carole asked.

"That would be PERFECT!" Rachel squealed and left the kitchen to use Finn's computer to invite her friends over.

After Rachel left the kitchen, Carole grinned over to Blaine and asked, "Blainers?"

"Don't ask," mumbled Blaine then turned to Carole. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I just see bad things happening."

"Blaine, when Rachel gets something in her head, it's just about impossible to change her mind. The wedding is a good example," Carole said as if it was a matter of fact. "Let's just see what happens. She does have a point, though. Kurt could use his friends. They all knew what he went through."

"I guess," said Blaine, shrugging. "Well, mother knows best, after all."

"And don't you forget it," said Carole, giving Blaine a warm smile. She pulled him in for a one-arm hug. "Let's finish this breakfast so we can start shopping for the party tonight."

* * *

**A/N** Complete directions on how to give a proper Wet-willie can be found here Give-a-Wet-Willie. Also the patio furniture line is a throwback to the very first episode! Do you know what it is? Let us know in feedback! Song is "Good Morning Starshine" from the musical _Hair_. Next chapter: How Kurt kicks Finn's ass.


	11. Identity Mad

**Author's Note:** Well guys, this is such a great journey! We are truly overwhelmed with thanks. I never imagined that my little story would grow so much! The main points are still there, but we have fleshed it out so much! And it is getting even bigger! This could be a season of its own! We still plan on doing s4…Believe me, we have plans…BIG plans. (Thank you, Quinn). This chapter is a fun one, at least at first, cause things are about to get serious. Also a reminder that we are going on hiatus for a week (August 27) since I have surgery. If I feel better before, I will post.

**Disclaimer** time! Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, everyone would have been seniors and somehow in NYC. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why, as you will soon see. Evolving characters, FTW!

**Thanks: **The incomparable Wayne Kotke and the Gleekast family. Also, if anyone from the cast or crew of Glee is reading, thank you so much for this wonderful universe. You all truly inspire me to be a better person and writer. And of course, all our wonderful readers. So please, leave feedback if you can.

* * *

After eating the awesome breakfast Carole had made - well, brunch really, considering how late it was - Kurt and Finn were found in the family room playing on Finn's beloved X-Box. Blaine was assisting Carole with cleanup, and while Kurt had tried helping with the tidying, Blaine pushed him back into the family room telling him to stay out.

"Oh, how romantic. My very own househusband," teased Kurt, giving Blaine a small peck on the cheek.

"You wish," retorted Blaine.

"Actually, I do," said Kurt with a wicked smile. He turned and walked away with a wave.

Rachel was upstairs on Finn's desktop. She was supposed to log into Facebook and invite the gang over, but she had gotten distracted with looking at apartments in New York. She was searching for a two bedroom with a doorman and parking spaces for at least three cars for under a $1000.00 a month. The search was a bit unproductive, but she knew with perseverance and positive thinking, the right place could be located. Of course it would also need a view of Central Park and an elevator. Ah, the perfect picture of domestic bliss was to be found at the Hudson-Hummel household this early afternoon.

"Make sure you blow yourself up several times for me!" called Blaine from the kitchen. Kurt shot the middle finger to his boyfriend.

Blaine laughed back, said, "Dream on!" and he rejoined Carole in the kitchen before Kurt could make another comment. "Hah! Got the last word in this time!" Blaine said to no one in particular.

"What's that, dear?" Carole asked absentmindedly.

"Nothing," Blaine replied. He picked up a towel and went to work drying dishes.

Finn was sitting in Burt's armchair so Kurt sat on the floor beside him and grabbed a controller.

"You don't need to sit on the floor, Kurt. There are seats everywhere," advised Finn.

"You play your way and I'll play mine," said Kurt haughtily.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Well, aren't WE testy?" he said with a smile. "Anyhow, I made you a character, and I gave you some basic equipment. We can start you off slow. So that button is to shoot your gun, that one is to throw a grenade, and that one up there is to change your equipment," he explained as he pointed out all the buttons on the controller.

"So is there an option to change my person thingie's outfit? Cause THAT is ugly!" said Kurt as he pointed to his character on the screen. He temporarily reverted back to his fashionista way of thinking.

"Kurt, just play the game," Finn said, exasperated. As an afterthought, he added, "Avatar. It's called an avatar."

"Fine! Although I don't know how you can expect me to kill things in that getup," Kurt huffed and started pressing random buttons. "So I shoot like this?" he asked. He was playing a versus game with Finn and proceeded to shoot Finn's avatar right in the face.

"Dude! What the hell? Give me a chance to get into position!" yelled Finn.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "I was just testing out my controls! It wouldn't be very fair if I didn't know what I was doing, right?"

"Whatever. It's still not cool," whined Finn and reset the game. "Okay, let's try again."

They loaded into the map and Finn was about to move into position when Kurt shot him again from behind. Kurt started laughing manically. Evil Kurt had surfaced. Torturing Finn through video games was so intoxicating.

"Kurt!" thundered Finn. "I said wait until I get into position! You're cheating!"

Kurt put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "All's fair in love and war, dear brother…or something like that."

"Okay, now you're just messing with me!" accused Finn, and Kurt just grinned at him.

Finn reset the game yet again and Kurt allowed his brother to get into position, the big baby.

"NOW can I shoot you?" asked Kurt. He was actually having fun playing this game. But truthfully, he was having more fun tormenting his brother. He always wished he could have moments like this. They would have to schedule more male bonding moments since it seemed they were both going to be stuck in Lima for a while.

Blaine finished up with the cleaning, bid Carole adieu and went to join the boys in the family room. He stepped over Kurt on the floor and accidently-on-purpose brushed against Kurt with his leg. Kurt lost his concentration and complained, "Hey Blaine, you messed up my shot!"

Finn responded, "All is fair in war and stuff, Kurt."

"Finn, the phrase is all's fair in love and…oh, never mind!" Kurt said, sticking out his tongue at Finn and blowing him up.

"Hey! Not fair, Kurt!" Finn cried.

Blaine laughed and sat in the chair beside Finn. Kurt slid back so he was leaning against the front of the chair in between Blaine's knees. Blaine leaned over and kissed the top of Kurt's head, taking care not to mess his spikes. "Having fun?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Kurt's cheating," Finn grumbled. "He keeps ambushing me before I'm ready."

"Hey, I am simply taking whatever advantage is afforded to me," explained Kurt to Blaine. Blaine nodded, completely understanding what his boyfriend was saying.

"Kurt said what now?" asked Finn.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Home court advantage, Finn. Jeez."

"Bro, that's not home court advantage. THAT is cheating," Finn argued.

"You say tomato, I say to-mah-to," Kurt said nonchalantly. "Right Blaine?"

Blaine was making a shopping list of food for Carole to buy for tonight's cookout. Blaine loved food shopping. He liked planning out the trip aisle by aisle. He hated it with a passion when his favorite grocery store changed its layout. It almost felt like a small betrayal to him. Once he bemoaned the fact to the manager, who explained it was corporate and there was no control over it. Besides how else could the store market new products to its customers? Blaine was devastated by this revelation and vowed not to become a grocery store manager. Well, he was eleven at the time. Blaine was in his space-out zone and was ignoring Kurt.

Kurt tapped Blaine on the leg, bringing him out of his reverie, and asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Carole wanted me to make a shopping list of stuff I liked since I was staying here," he lied. He didn't want Kurt to know the plans for later that day, at least not yet. "She's going shopping later."

"Well, that's nice of her!" said Kurt, squeezing his boyfriend's knee. He turned back to the game and found Finn trying to sneak up to him. "I don't think so, Big Boy!" he exclaimed and rolled his avatar out of the way, spun around and threw a grenade. Finn was bested again. Finn threw down the controller but grinned at his brother.

"Big Boy?" snickered Blaine.

"Sorry, I guess I need to brush up on my insults, Blainers," said Kurt sarcastically. Finn snorted. "I think I'd rather play like this though," Kurt added, gesturing to the screen. "I don't think blowing myself up all the time would be that much fun. Kicking Finn's ass is so much better! Getting you back for sophomore year, brother o' mine!"

Blaine mumbled something unintelligible and continued making notes in the notepad. It was fair play. Like Rachel's shoe to Kurt's head, Blaine was never going to hear the end of "blowing himself up."

Finn looked at Kurt in a new light. He was actually pretty good at this! Maybe Finn could start a league with his brother, Puck, Sam, and Blaine. That would be a great way to pass the hot summer days, except Sam was planning to spend time with his family in Kentucky for summer vacation. So it would have to be the four of them. Or maybe they could all set up an online league. That was always fun! Finn would ask his folks to buy Kurt his own X-Box for an early Christmas present. Speaking of Sam, Finn hadn't seen him last night. Don't want to lose any one else. "Guys, has anyone seen Sam lately? I just realized I haven't seen him in a while,"Finn asked.

"He spent the night at Rory's," informed Carole from the door. She was drying her hands on a dishtowel.

"_Glad someone is looking out for Sam_," Finn thought. "_I really need to get better at keeping track of things…um, people." _

The men were about to return to their game when they heard Rachel call from upstairs. "Kurt, dear? Blaine? Can you come upstairs please?" she said a little too sweetly. "NOW?" she added with a little too much force.

"What did I do now?" asked Kurt, knowing he was about to feel the wrath of Rachel.

Blaine just tensed behind him. "I don't think it's you, babe. I think I'm in trouble."

Kurt put down the controller and slowly twisted around to look at Blaine. He squinted and asked, "What did you do, Blaine?"

"Nothing!" Blaine squeaked and stood up, stepping over his boyfriend.

"What…did…you…do?" Kurt insisted while grabbing Blaine's leg. Blaine shook him loose and darted out of the room. Kurt followed, but not before Finn blew Kurt's avatar up with a grenade.

Kurt spun around to face his brother. "Finn!" Kurt shrieked. "You wait right there! We're having a rematch!"

"Karma is a bitch, dude," snarked Finn. Kurt sighed heavily, rolled his eyes and followed Blaine up the stairs.

Once Kurt arrived up stairs and entered Finn's room, he discovered his ever-adorable boyfriend Blaine, and again-best-friend Rachel, having a bit of a stand-off. Kurt was shocked! Rachel adored Blaine and never got mad at him. Kurt figured Rachel had a bit of a crush on Blaine and actually called her on it several times. She denied it, of course, but he knew Blaine made a better singing partner for the more traditional boy/girl duets. Kurt never really worried about it much anymore. He had won the curly-haired man, and he wasn't letting go. Besides, it wasn't even an issue anymore. Rachel was Finn-obsessed lately.

Rachel had just about perfected her "bitch please" look. It seemed that Kurt was a good teacher. Blaine looked like he was a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Rachel hissed between her teeth, "Blaine, please tell your boyfriend what you did!"

"I'm sorry, Rach," Blaine said sheepishly. "Please don't slap me or throw a shoe at me!"

She gave a sharp look to Kurt and demanded, "You told him about the shoe? And what does he mean by slapping him? I have never slapped anyone in my life! Unlike Santana."

Blaine looked down and coughed, "Bullshit!"

"Blaine, what did you do?" repeated Kurt. They weren't leaving the room without an answer. Blaine blushed a deep pink and shook his head.

"Kurt, you do remember that little incident this morning, right?" she asked her best friend.

"Yes…why?" Kurt answered, wondering what she was getting at. All of a sudden, a look of horror dawned on his face. Blaine tried taking off but Kurt grabbed onto his arm, holding tight.

"Well, I had to work on a personal project that involved logging into Facebook…" Rachel started.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Kurt, looking at his boyfriend accusingly. Blaine just looked down and tried not to laugh.

"Our resident gay prankster here decided to take a picture of the moment a few minutes before that delightful misunderstanding…while we were asleep," she continued. "And he uploaded it to our favorite social site."

"Blaine!" yelled Kurt. "Why would you do that?"

Blaine couldn't hold it in anymore. He started laughing heartily and struggled to get free from Kurt's iron grip. He could be so strong when he wanted to! Kurt just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind and held on tight.

"I couldn't resist! You were both there and so cute and adorable, and I just couldn't resist sharing it with the world. Please forgive me?" Blaine said, trying not to laugh harder.

"Rachel, do you have your phone?" asked Kurt.

Rachel held up her pink bedazzled phone and said, "Yes, why?"

"Take a picture of Blaine, please," he asked simply.

"No!" whispered Blaine. He looked terrible! His hair was sticking up everywhere and he was wearing sweats. Kurt couldn't do that to him! He still had another year at McKinley to deal with! The slushies would be endless! After Rachel took the picture, Kurt let his boyfriend go.

Blaine rubbed his arms and whined, "Seriously, Kurt. You can be strong when you want to. That hurt!"

"Sorry, Blaine," said Kurt, feeling terrible that he might have hurt his boyfriend. "Rachel, have that picture on standby. I need to see the one that Blaine posted before I make a decision."

"I said I was sorry!" cried Blaine. He swore to himself he would never pull another prank on these two again. At least not this month. Next month, no promises.

Rachel turned Finn's monitor so Kurt could see it. It showed Kurt and Rachel very close, with their arms and legs around each other, fast asleep. At least they looked kinda cute doing it. The caption read "Bosom Buddies." There were several comments under the picture and several shares.

**Awww…I am about to barf. – Santana Lopez**

**My cute little sexy vampire unicorn likes girls! - Brittany S Pearce**

**Klaine is out, Hummelberry is in! Good one, Hummel! – Noah Puckerman**

**Aww, that has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life! – Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Dude… - Sam Evans**

**Toooooo cuuuuuute! – Sugar Motta**

**I'm taking this back with me to Ireland! – Rory Flanagan**

**This is totally going on my blog! – Jacob Ben Israel**

Kurt was about to turn back to his boyfriend when one more comment popped up:

**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! My Brother stole my Fiancée! I want satisfaction. I demand a duel, X-Box style! - Finn Hudson**

Kurt heard Finn downstairs laughing his ass off. They looked down the stairs and Finn was looking up holding his phone. "That has to be the best picture in the history of pictures….ever!" he yelled up the stairs. "Mom! Mom, come look at this!" he said as left the stairs.

Kurt facepalmed and looking at Rachel said, "Okay, upload the picture, Rach." Kurt gave Blaine a dirty look and left the room. Rachel laughed gleefully and turned to her phone. She uploaded Blaine's picture with the caption "Bad Morning."

Blaine was really worried that he pissed off Kurt. Really, really, worried. He ran to Kurt's bedroom and found Kurt sitting on his bed with his back to him. Kurt had his face in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. "_Oh god, I made him cry again,_" thought Blaine frantically. It was the last thing they needed right now. Would Kurt see this as a whole new set of traumas he would have to conquer? Blaine felt a new jolt of fear. This wasn't supposed to happen. Dammit! He was just trying to cheer everyone up!

Blaine rushed over to his boyfriend and sat on the floor in front of him. He brought down Kurt's hands to find him in tears. But they weren't tears of sadness or embarrassment. They weren't even tears of anger. They were tears of barely suppressed laughter. He was trying to hold it in so much, it almost looked painful. Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, Kurt. I thought I made you cry. I'm so glad you're okay," said Blaine, hugging a laughing Kurt.

"I can't breathe!" cried Kurt, he was laughing so hard. "Blaine, I love you so much! You know that, right?"

Blaine looked at him oddly. Ummm, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He thought Kurt would make him take down the picture as soon as he found out about it or maybe would yell at him or something. "_Oh my god! I made Kurt snap_!" Blaine worried. "_Crap! Crap! Crap_!"

Screwing up some major courage, Blaine asked, "Babe, are you okay?"

Kurt brushed the tears from his made up eyes and said, "Of course I am! The last couple days have really sucked, and you did that to cheer me up. It worked! I think Rachel might be a little miffed, but she'll get over it."

"No I won't!" yelled Rachel from the next room. She popped her head around the door to Kurt's room and started laughing hysterically. "Oh, Blaine!" she said while holding on to her side.

"_What's up with these crazy people_?" Blaine wondered as he looked from Rachel to Kurt.

Kurt walked up to Blaine and put his arms around his boyfriend. "Oh yeah," he whispered in his ear. "I saw the picture after I took my shower, and I showed Rachel on my phone when you weren't looking. We just wanted to get back at ya. All that?" He gestured at the other room. "Preplanned. You're welcome," he said, kissed Blaine on the cheek, and walked over to Rachel.

"You got got!" She said mockingly as she pointed at him. Rachel and Kurt went into Finn's room and locked the door.

Blaine was impressed. He was going to have to step up his game for next time. Kurt didn't know it yet, but he had unintentionally started a prank war he was going to lose. _"Blaine for the victory! Yes! Game on," _Blaine thought, shaking his head. He was so going to get them back. Wait! What about the picture they just took of him? His hair!

"Guys? Guys? Umm, guys?" Blaine called, going over to Finn's door and upon finding it locked, gave it a few bangs.

Both Rachel and Kurt opened the door, "WHAT?" they yelled at Blaine together.

"The picture of me?" Blaine asked looking a little forlorn.

"Oh, it's already gotten several comments," Kurt cheerfully assured him. "Everybody loves it!"

Blaine groaned. "Really?"

"Yep. I'm going back downstairs to play X-Box with Finn. I suggest you get showered and fix your hair! And then I might have Rachel take your picture back down," Kurt promised, giving a Blaine a quick hug and a hair ruffle, where Kurt found a hidden gem. "Oh look, more popcorn!"

"You should see what's in my pants, Kurt! Thank you very much," Blaine responded sarcastically.

"I've seen it, and it's very nice Blaine," Kurt answered back with a smarmy look.

"That's not what I meant at all, Kurt!" Blaine answered, clearly flustered.

Kurt started down the stairs. Blaine yelled after him, "Fine! I'm going to hit the showers now."

Kurt turned around and laughed at him, asking, "A cold shower, Blaine?"

Blaine turned red but refused to answer. "_Okay, enough!_" he thought. _"I'm not going to win this war of double entendres."_

Blaine turned around and ended up right in Rachel's arms. That was kinda spooky! Blaine didn't hear her creep up behind him. Rachel gave him a big hug. "Sorry, Blainers, but I couldn't resist. I knew it would help cheer up Kurt," she apologized. She looked to make sure Kurt had gone back downstairs to play X-Box with Finn. "I sent the invite to everyone for later today before I called you up. Operation: Kurtervention starts at 5:00 pm tonight!"

"Kurtervention?" Blaine asked, confused.

"A Kurt Intervention! I mean, it's not like he's on drugs or anything, but I wanted him to know how much we loved him." She showed him her phone and said, "See? The invitation is even called Operation: Kurtervention. I have it set to secret so Kurt can't find out about it and I told everyone to keep their mouths shut. I even have the perfect song! I need you to sing lead."

Rachel explained her plans to Blaine and left him with a new song to learn. Finally, Blaine was able to take his shower! When he undressed, tiny crushed up pieces of popcorn scattered all over the floor. Blaine debated over leaving them there to torture Kurt, something he would never do at home because he would get into big trouble, or clean them up. His good nature won, and he gathered them all up, saving them for a future purpose. He couldn't stick with his vow to not pull any more pranks. Kurt started it, after all! The Warblers always told him it was imperative that he win the prank war at any cost, or at the very least have the last move. There was honor at stake!

After the shower and the ever important tame-at-least-some-of-the-curls hair ritual, Blaine dressed. He scooped the broken popcorn pieces, deposited them in Kurt's pillow case and listened to the song Rachel picked out a few times to get to know his part. It really was a good song, perfect for the situation! Rachel required him to get Kurt out of the house before the gathering, and he knew the perfect place to go.

Blaine ran down the stairs to join the rest of kids in the family room. Kurt was legitimately kicking Finn's ass in the game. There was no sneaking or cheating involved. Kurt took to the game like a fish in water.

"Blaine! Come play! You can help me beat Finn!" exclaimed Kurt. "Rachel can play on Finn's team." He pressed some buttons and Finn's tank blew up. "Gotcha again! That's 5-0!"

Finn cursed and looked over to Blaine. "Your boyfriend is a killing machine!" He grinned and added, "I can't wait to get him to play against Puck. He won't know what hit him."

"Less talk, more play, Hudson," growled Kurt. Blaine grinned at them. He never expected Kurt to play video games and play well. Maybe he had discovered some sort of hidden talent. Carole left to do her shopping, and the three men passed around the controller, taking turns playing each other. Kurt tried to get Rachel to play, but she only succeeded in blowing herself up.

"It seems you have adopted the Blaine Anderson style of play, Berry!" laughed Kurt.

"_It was so nice to see Kurt in such a good mood. Maybe we are finally coming out of the woods_," Blaine thought optimistically.

Around 4:30, Rachel gave Blaine a knowing look and said, "Kurt, you know what would be lovely? A tea, one of the herbal ones, from the Lima Bean."

"We have lots in the kitchen, Rach. Go help yourself!" said Kurt, trying to concentrate on the game.

"But I want a Lima Bean tea!" she informed him with a cute pout in her voice. "And I bet Blaine would love to get a medium drip." She stared hard at Blaine, prompting him further.

Blaine paused the game to the protest of the other two men. "What a great idea, Rachel!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm. Kurt looked at him like he had three heads. "I'll go get us one! Kurt, come with me! I'll buy you a mocha."

"I'm busy, Blaine!" said Kurt, unpausing the game. Rachel gave Finn a look and Finn paused the game again to the chagrin of a protesting Kurt.

"That's a good idea, Rachel and Blaine!" Finn spoke in a strange halting voice like he was reading a script or something. "I want to take a break anyhow. Kurt, why don't you go on a coffee run with Blaine, then we can continue later. I'll even invite Puck over. How does that sound?"

"Sure, I guess," said Kurt, shrugging. Everyone was acting really weird. Sure, he could take a break. However, he was really enjoying the game. It was a good outlet for his frustrations. Well, if Finn could get Puck to come over and play then he was all for it. Kurt was looking forward to showing off his new skills to Puck.

As Kurt and Blaine left, Carole returned from shopping. Perfect timing! Rachel and Finn got to work setting up the Kurtervention. Everyone was going to arrive shortly and there was so much to do!

**- 0 -**

"So you say that I'm a massage chair addict, Kurt. Shall I start calling you a gaming addict? Next thing I know, you're going to start playing those Online Role Playing games and I'll become an MMO widower," teased Blaine as they returned to the house. Blaine had taken his time driving back from the Lima Bean, buying a little more time for guest to arrive. Naturally Blaine and Kurt talked about Kurt's newly discovered talent. Well, Kurt did. Blaine, for the most part, listened.

"Don't be silly, Blaine. I have room in my heart for all of you! And what's an MMO? Maybe Finn can show me," replied Kurt. He noticed all the cars in the driveway and looked around, asking, "Why are all these cars around here?"

Blaine ignored him and said nervously, "Why don't we go in the backyard and lay on the hammock. It's such a nice day out!" He had texted Rachel as they were pulling into the driveway so they would know that the couple had arrived.

"Ooooh, what are you proposing, Blaine?" asked Kurt and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Kurt, I appreciate your new spontaneous world view, but I don't think your neighbors would appreciate the show," laughed Blaine. He looked in the backyard and could see that everyone was trying to hide around the corner. Luckily, Kurt wasn't paying attention.

"You're such a party poop," Kurt mumbled, pretending to pout.

As they entered the backyard, Kurt leaned in to give Blaine a kiss. It was a bit awkward as he was carrying both his and Rachel's drinks.

"SURPRISE!" came a yell from the crowd in the backyard!

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Kurt and tossed the two drinks in the air. They landed with a splat on the lawn. Kurt and Blaine jumped out of the way just in time, before the splash of the drinks could stain their pants.

Kurt looked around to see all his friends smiling at him. Even some of the adults were there! "If you all are trying to kill me today, I think you've almost succeeded," panted a slightly peeved Kurt. If there was nothing else in the world Kurt disliked more, Kurt hated to look stupid and the surprise put him in a bizarre position. Was he to be happy that everyone was here or annoyed they had caught him screaming out an obscenity while sounding like a little girl at the annual Halloween Haunted House Hayride? Everyone looked at him, shocked. Rory did a quick sign of the cross, totally scandalized at Kurt's outburst. Puck and Santana looked at him like proud parents.

"I think our little gay is growing up," said Santana to Puck, pretending to wipe away a tear. Puck just let out a chuckle but completely agreed with his ex.

After catching his breath and allowing his pulse and voice to come down from the upper stratosphere, Kurt said with a grin, "What's this all about?"

Rachel walked up to him and said, "We all wanted to let you know how much we loved you, Kurt. So I called everyone together for this little gathering of friends."

Sue Sylvester walked forward from the back of the crowd. Carole had invited all the adults she knew who were close to Kurt. Even though the school year was over, Coach Sylvester donned her signature track suit, this time in a dark purple with white stripes. She had made a few adjustments to allow for her ever expanding pregnant belly. She put her hand on Kurt's shoulder and said, "Porcelain, Little Miss Drama Queen called us all here for this 'Kurtervention,' as she called it, to show you how much we care. And I think it's needed, since you look like the love child of Freddy Mercury and Adam Lambert."

Kurt was surprised, because Sue referring to him as a love child of that pairing was a compliment. But then Kurt mentally went back over all of Sue's words to the one that bothered him. Kurtervention. Uh oh. That did it! Kurt's smile melted, and everyone else pretended to do something else. They knew what was coming. "What are you talking about? What's a Kurtervention?" Kurt demanded while turning to Rachel and Blaine for an explanation.

Rachel stepped up proudly, ready to take credit. "A Kurtervention! A Kurt intervention. It was a clever name I thought up. We all know you are going through this phase, and the New Directions are here to help you get through it!"

Kurt's eyes flashed angrily. "You think this is a phase?" he asked. He could feel the anger rising. He had to do something so he wouldn't blow it again. This time he was not going to run, at least not yet. He was going to face this head on.

Rachel tried to put her arm through Kurt's, but he yanked away angrily. Rachel sensed another fight was brewing, and she was ready for it. "Now you listen here, Kurt Hummel! We know who you really are, and this isn't it. We are here to do whatever it takes to turn you back to the talented and fashionable Kurt we all love and adore."

Kurt shot her a dirty look and Rachel realized that might have been the wrong choice of words. "Does everyone else feel that way?" he asked angrily, staring at his friends. They all looked at the ground, refusing to answer and leaving a taken-aback Rachel to answer Kurt.

Rachel looked around, shocked to learn the rest of her team wasn't there to back her up. "What I mean to say is…"

"Rachel, I really thought you learned your lesson yesterday, but I guess you haven't. The Kurt you knew before?" he said, pointing back to the house. "He is gone. Forever! He was a wimp. Everyone walked over him, and it caused him nothing but pain and misery. This is a much more confident, sure Kurt. I'm taking shit from no one! If you can't accept it, I don't need you." He turned to everyone else and yelled, "I don't need any of you! What kind of friends are you anyway? You can't even stand with your friend and former teammate," he added bitterly.

For once, Rachel didn't want to cause a scene so she turned away and started to walk towards her friends, who all looked uncomfortable. Kurt wasn't done with her.

Kurt followed her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. "Rachel, I wanna talk to you."

Rachel spat, "The last time we talked, Mr. Hummel, you reduced me to tears. I promise you it won't happen again."

All of a sudden Kurt started to sing while walking around Rachel:

_"Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?  
Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty?  
Do I like what you like?_

I could be wholesome. I could be loathsome  
I guess I'm a little bit shy  
Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me without making me try?"

He started walking around the backyard, singing to the rest of the New Directions and adults, avoiding Carole and Blaine. They all looked at him uncomfortably:

_"I tried to be like Grace Kelly. But all her looks were too sad  
So I tried a little Freddie. I've gone identity mad!_

I could be brown. I could be blue. I could be violet sky  
I could be hurtful. I could be purple  
I could be anything you like  
Gotta be green. Gotta be mean. Gotta be everything more.  
Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you walk out the door!"

Rachel stomped up to him and grabbed his arm. "Kurt, getting angry doesn't solve anything." He pushed her away and continued:

_"How can I help it. How can I help it  
How can I help what you think?  
Hello my baby. Hello my baby. Putting my life on the brink  
Why don't you like me. Why don't you like me  
Why don't you like yourself?  
Should I bend over? Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?"_

He sang the chorus one more time, getting in everyone's face, but not touching them. He challenged each one of his friends and not one of them was willing to step up to the challenge. They were frankly a little bit scared. Even Puck, the resident badass, was a little freaked out.

Blaine was ready to give up. They had come so far and he was reverting back to day one again. Kurt moved to the bottom of the steps and finished the song with another chorus:

_"Say what you want to satisfy yourself  
But you only want what everybody else says you should want."_

As he finished, he stood at on the bottom step, glaring at everyone. "So before I leave this 'Kurtervention'," he said using air quotes for the Kurtervention, "is there anything else I should know from my so-called friends?"_  
_  
Rachel decided she wasn't going to go down alone. She marched up to him and exclaimed, "Well, Blaine thought it was a good idea! Didn't you, Blaine?" She looked back, expecting backup from her second best friend. Several people in the crowd murmured, "Oooooh." Blaine looked mortified and put his face in his hands in defeat.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, feeling betrayed. The one thing he feared would happen just did. Blaine had turned on him. Rather than screaming, he said simply, "I hope everyone has a pleasant evening. I have to go." He calmly walked up the stairs while a shocked New Directions looked on. He entered the house and slammed the door shut. Once he was inside, Kurt stomped upstairs to his room, perceiving it as his last sanctuary. He had to get away. Not just to his room. He needed to get out of there. Blaine chased after Kurt into the house, slightly terrified of the new and unknown direction Kurt was taking.

* * *

**A/N** Finn loves his exclamation marks. Who knew? Song is Grace Kelly by Mika. I heard this song and instantly thought of Kurt. Next chapter: New Directions Battle Royale time! And yes, I (KK) am a gamer.


	12. Conversations With My 13 YearOld Self

**Trigger Warning**: Implied Physical Abuse (Not graphic)

**Author's Note:** Thanks for being patient guys! I tried to post on Friday, but I still wasn't up to it postop. However, I am feeling somewhat human today, and I promised a one week hiatus, so here you are! A heads up that things might get a bit darker here, but it gets lighter, then darker. Note the trigger warning above. Can't be angsty all the time, right? Also, there are some small changes happening in the background, but I hope it won't affect the story too much. I will announce more when I know more. Also, depending on how things go, the rating might be bumped. Still no smut, just heavier subject material. Our boys are growing up, after all.

Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, we would totally troll fan fictions for ideas, cause we all rock! Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why, as you will soon see.

**Thanks: **As usual, my beta Wayne Kotke and Gleekast. If you like glee podcasts, check them out! We are like one big happy family. Also wanted to thank my co-author (AS) for all her hard work. Hopefully, we can see more of her material.

* * *

Kurt had made it upstairs and was reflecting on how crappy everything and everyone around him was suddenly becoming. It completely pissed him off to think about Blaine and Rachel and, hell, everybody else. "_What a bunch of jerks! Who needs them_?" Kurt thought. Kurt normally wasn't a runner. "_That was Blaine's job_," he added bitterly. He didn't run away from anything, well except death threats and for a few minutes, prom last year, but he came back and owned it.

"Dammit! To hell and…" Kurt shouted and dared himself to say it out loud. The F word. Gawd that felt good! Kurt ran out of his room and went over to a window at the back of house, threw it open, and said the forbidden word a half dozen times loudly to the shocked crowd below. "_Won't be sent to the principal's office this time!_" Kurt mused to himself. "_Stupid people!_" He slammed the window shut. "Take that!" he said with a superior voice of someone who thinks he has the upper hand.

Blaine came running into the house, calling, "Kurt, please stop!" He made his way up the stairs to find Kurt in his closet, grabbing a bag.

"Go away, Blaine!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine started to panic. He wasn't expecting a reaction like this. He looked at Kurt, scared to death and asked, "Did you just yell what I think you yelled out the window? Whoa! That was brave. I'd never have courage to yell that outside."

Kurt shot Blaine the finger and went back to his task at hand.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Blaine asked with a false calm. He couldn't show Kurt how much he was freaking out.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm getting the hell out of here. Blaine, just go away!" yelled Kurt, grabbing his clothes off the hangers and stuffing them in his bag. Looking around totally frustrated, Kurt continued screaming, "Where the hell is my travel iron? Everything is going to wrinkle. Dammit! I'm going to need my travel iron!"

"I think you threw it away, Kurt," Blaine advised and his tone tried not to match Kurt's manic pitch. Kurt was scaring him.

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was packing and started pulling clothes back out of the bag and offered in a soothing voice, "Let me roll these so they won't be so wrinkled." Blaine had to look like he was helping Kurt pack to avoid setting his boyfriend off further.

He wasn't going to let this happen. He couldn't lose Kurt like this, not after all the things the couple had been through. "You need to believe me! I told Rachel this was a terrible idea. Why are you doing this?" Kurt just pushed Blaine's hands away and continued throwing clothes in the bag.

"Blaine, you were the one person that I could actually trust in this goddamn city, and you turned your back on me! Why didn't you tell me about this Kurtervention?" Kurt stopped packing his bag and looked at Blaine angrily. "That's all I needed, one person to actually have my back," he said as he went into the bathroom to grab his travel toiletry bag. He stuffed it in the bag and continued, "What the hell was all that crap we talked about last night, about future plans and friendship? Was that just a great big lie?"

"Kurt, please…" begged Blaine. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Kurt had lost trust in the one person who actually looked out for him.

Kurt zipped up his bag and grabbed it, preparing to leave the house, maybe for good. He shoved Blaine aside. Blaine grabbed his arm, and Kurt stopped and stared at him. Blaine looked angry. It didn't happen very often, so he had to be really mad.

"Remember yesterday at the park when I said to trust me?" Blaine yelled. "Do you really think I was lying? Kurt, I love you! I really think I might want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Might want to? Might want to? I'm really starting to wonder, Blaine," Kurt yelled back, feeling this was all incredibly insane, but he couldn't help it. All this thoughts were just tumbling out of his mouth without prior thought. He pulled his arm out of Blaine's grasp and shoved him again. Kurt started walking away, leaving Blaine with an incredulous look on his face. How did things come to this so quickly!

Blaine felt a flash of anger and wanted to punch Kurt but quickly decided it would be totally unproductive, and he didn't want to be like his dad. "_Oh no, this can't be happening again!_" he thought frantically. "_I thought I had this under control! All my therapy just about flew out the window!_"

"Kurt, please don't leave me," Blaine pleaded pathetically, his voice choking. Blaine fought back the urge to cry. However, unlike Rachel, he was completely sincere in his plea. Kurt stopped, holding his bag tightly. He didn't turn around though. He didn't want to look at Blaine, because if he did, he wouldn't have the strength to leave.

"Where are you going to go?" Blaine asked quietly. He felt the need to stall Kurt, to calm him down. Kurt was teetering on the edge and one little nudge could send him over. Blaine had to be careful.

Kurt shrugged, trying to be standoffish. It was a battle he was rapidly losing. He never really thought of where he was going. He was just going to get in his car and drive, drive and see where life led him. "Oh, I don't know. Thought I would go to Cincinnati, then who knows? Figured I would start my life over. Goodness knows the shitty life I have here."

Blaine felt a sliver of hope. Kurt wasn't walking away. He still had a chance. He walked up to Kurt and gently put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Kurt didn't pull away, but he closed his eyes, forcing himself to have the strength to keep from taking Blaine in his arms. This would be the easiest way. No one seemed to accept him no matter who he was, so maybe it was time to leave and find a new home. The only way to do that was to cut all ties. Lima wasn't the place for him to find himself. Once he got settled in this new place, wherever that was, he would contact Blaine. Maybe then Blaine would forgive him enough to understand why he had to do what he did.

Blaine gently grabbed the bag handle and took the bag away from Kurt. He was amazed his boyfriend let him. The fact he didn't grab the bag back was a very good sign. Kurt was willing to listen, even for a little while.

"Kurt, please! Let's just talk for a bit. If you still aren't happy, I promise I'll let you go. My heart will be broken beyond all repair, but I'll let you go," Blaine said passionately.

"You could come with me," said Kurt quietly. The fire he had in him was starting to fade.

Blaine turned Kurt around. Kurt's eyes looked so hard. It looked like what little bit of Kurt that was left inside had disappeared. "Maybe. Can we talk? Please Kurt," Blaine requested.

"Fine," said Kurt and walked to his door, and shut it in case people came in looking for them. He faced Blaine and crossed his arms. "Okay, so talk," Kurt commanded.

Blaine went to where Kurt was standing at the door and grabbed his hands. Kurt just looked down at the entwined hands but didn't pull away. "Were you really going to leave me?" asked Blaine.

"The jury is still out on that one, Blaine," snapped Kurt, trying to keep up the tough guy image. He looked up into Blaine's eyes and saw tears forming. There was so much pain there. He instantly felt sorry and said gently, "Maybe at first. I would have come back once I figured things out, though." Kurt put his hands on his boyfriend's upper arms and said, "The offer still stands. Come with me. We can live the life we always wanted to. I can support us while you finish your diploma."

"Really?" asked a hopeful Blaine, touching Kurt's face.

"Really," Kurt replied firmly.

Blaine stopped to think for a few seconds. He looked Kurt straight in his eyes and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"I hope I don't regret it forever, but I think I do," replied Kurt. The look on Blaine's face and the tone in his voice removed any doubt. "But why didn't you tell me about that gathering down there?" he said, gesturing in the direction of the backyard.

Knowing that he had talked Kurt from the edge, Blaine replied, "I think I messed up. Badly." Kurt looked at him hard. Blaine continued, "Okay, I know I messed up. I told Rachel it was a bad idea, and she basically ignored me. I told her you needed your space, to figure stuff out on your own. I should have told you. I'm sorry. So I totally understand if you doubt me."

"I still want to leave, but I want you to come with me," said Kurt resolutely. "I have some savings that we can live on till I find a job. Blaine, please say you will?"

"Kurt, you know I would in a second, but I'd need to make arrangements. I also think it's a really bad idea to run away," Blaine tried to explain. Kurt dropped his hands and walked over to the window, looking out. "When you went missing, I was beside myself. I don't want your parents to go through the same thing. Kurt, there is something else," Blaine said and Kurt turned to face him. "You need to stop shutting people out. These people are your family. You know the New Directions love you, and Burt and Carole are worried sick about you! Even Finn is scared to talk to you," Blaine said, trying to be sensitive to the fact that Kurt was upset.

"Cut the bullshit, Blaine!" Kurt yelled, his mood flipping to anger once again. Blaine stepped back, hurt. "The only people these so called 'friends' think about are themselves. Did they notice I was hurting last year when David was terrorizing me? NO! Did they try to support me for election? NO! They backed the blonde bimbo Brittany! Did they help me realize my dream? NO! Even that bitch, Rachel, who was supposed to be my best friend, sabotaged my chances so she could get her own way. Even Will played favorites for his little Barbra."

"That is not fair, Kurt. Everyone was there for you," Blaine said getting a little angry again. "I was always there for you!"

"Like hell they were, Blaine Anderson! Even my family doesn't have time for me anymore. Dad and Mom are away more than they're home, and Finn is so wrapped up in whatever he's wrapped up in," Kurt said bitterly, his voice calming down, but only slightly. "NOBODY ever looked out for me!"

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt about Finn's decision to join the army, but he promised his friend he would keep it to himself. "Kurt, don't yell at me. I had your back, and frankly that kind of hurts. You're not the only one hurting here! I love you so very much, but you have no idea what I really went through to transfer schools," Blaine said with pain in his voice.

Kurt looked back, surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Can I trust with something? It's been eating at me for a while," Blaine asked tentatively.

Kurt looked at him oddly and responded, "Sure, Blaine. What?"

"It wasn't as easy as you thought. Transferring. I... I got into a lot of trouble; a lot more than you could imagine." Blaine crossed his arms, bit his lip and slowly nodded as if trying to reassure himself that it was over and he wouldn't have to go through it again. He sat on the bed and looked up at Kurt.

Kurt looked confused and replied, "I don't get what you mean. I thought your parents understood why you wanted to transfer and, well…didn't they handle it?"

Blaine explained, "No. I mean not at first. They were gone on a business trip when I started going to McKinley. I was good at forging Dad's signature because he was never around to sign anything, so I forged my transfer papers. Principal Figgins just figured that Dad was away when the transfer happened.

"I just put on my street clothes and went to school. Then when they were home, I would wear my Dalton uniform to leave and then go change my clothes at the convenience store down the street. Any letters I got from Dalton, I just threw away," he added.

"Oh my god! Blaine, are you serious?" exclaimed Kurt. He was shocked at this revelation.

"Yeah, that probably wasn't the best plan, but I figured after a while the letters would stop, and when I got my first report card from McKinley, I'd let them know I changed schools. I figured by then, it wouldn't matter anymore. They barely know I exist," Blaine said as he shrugged.

"But it didn't go that way?" Kurt asked. He moved over to hold Blaine because he could tell from Blaine's shaking that the next part was going to be bad. He felt a sense of paralyzing dread.

"No," said Blaine quietly. "It turned into a nightmare. I got home from school and my Dad met me at the front door. He said he had left a surprise for me on my bed. So he followed me upstairs to my bedroom. I was so horrified, Kurt." Blaine drew in a deep breath. A single tear trailed down his left cheek. "On my bed was a letter from Dalton and my Dad's old leather belt. I couldn't breathe. I was so scared. He made me read the letter to him about missing school, and then he beat me with that belt. It was so bad!"

Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand and let him continue. "You have no idea. It really hurt, probably the worst pain I ever experienced. That includes the rock salt slushie. I was in shock. He told me I was an ungrateful, worthless piece of shit; that I had no idea how much that school had cost him. He told me if ever disobey him again, it would be ten times worse," Blaine said and shuddered in terror.

Blaine started crying and continued with a shaky voice, "My Mom did nothing. She didn't even come to see if I was all right. I missed so many days of school. Remember when I texted you that I was sick after we both auditioned for _West Side Story_? I wasn't sick. It was because of my Dad. I could barely get out of bed for days cause I hurt so much, and all I wanted was for you to be with me, but I was too embarrassed," Blaine finished as he buried his head into Kurt's shoulder and sobbed.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. You never told me," Kurt said as he reached over for some tissues and wiped away Blaine's tears. "It's going to be alright. Stop crying. You're going to make me cry."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and said, "So don't be mad at me, Kurt. I couldn't bear it. I wouldn't want to push you away. I just…"

Kurt hugged Blaine closer and said soothingly, "Sh, sh, I'm not mad at you. I love you. I'm mad at myself, and I'm sorry for yelling at you. But please, Blaine, no more secrets. And I'll never let your dad hurt you like that again if I can help it."

"I hate Dad so much, Kurt. If he wasn't away so much, I would have left home years ago. I'm pretty much on the verge of doing that now. I only stay for Mom…when she's home anyhow. She doesn't give a shit about me, either. She told me once when she was drunk that I was a mistake. Kurt, why do you think I love staying here so much? Your folks are more of a family than mine will ever be," whispered Blaine.

Kurt was disgusted and scared at Blaine's admission and hated the Andersons with a red hot fire. "Then stay here. I'll talk to Mom and Dad. They'll insist on it. Is that the only time he hit you?" Kurt asked.

"Well…" Blaine wavered. He looked at Kurt, not wanting to answer.

Blaine didn't need to answer. Kurt got it. "I can't let that monster touch you again!" cried Kurt.

"I can't leave, Kurt, at least not officially. Not right now. You don't know what my father is capable of," sobbed Blaine. "Please, please don't tell anyone!"

"Why didn't I see it?" Kurt asked, mostly to himself.

"Maybe because I scheduled our make-out sessions right before my dad came back from business trips with my mom. He almost always finds fault with me when he returns," Blaine answered in a matter of fact voice.

"Like how?" Kurt asked, almost whispering.

Blaine began, "Where do I start?" He impersonated his father's booming voice, saying, "Your bathroom or bedroom isn't spotless."

"I just thought you were a neat freak!" Kurt interrupted him.

Blaine scoffed, "Hardly. I got punished once for leaving a glass out on the kitchen counter."

"You're kidding!" Kurt exclaimed. He was livid.

"Yeah, we had company coming that night, and my dad was pissed. It would be funny, but it wasn't," Blaine recalled. He shook his head as if trying to shake the memory away. "Always stupid stuff. I can't win with my dad."

"But you rebuilt that car with him? I thought that was good," Kurt asked, confused.

"It was a nightmare!" Blaine responded, breaking into a fresh set of tears.

Kurt had tears in his eyes, hurting for his love. The eyeliner ringing his eyes threatened to run down his face. "I'm so sorry, baby. Please forgive me."

Blaine stopped sobbing and wiped his eyes. He offered a second tissue to Kurt. "I'm so jealous of the relationship you have with your family. I would give anything to have a Dad like Burt. Carole is so kind and generous. Even Finn is awesome. Coop can be great at times now that he's older, but he's never around either."

"Yeah," was all Kurt could say, and dabbed his eyes with the tissue.

"As much as you hate everyone right now, know that the gang loves you…so much. They're so sad that they lost their Kurt. Rachel is a wreck, and even Santana's hard veneer has cracked. Hell, even Karofsky is worried about you."

Kurt sniffed and blew his nose. "You've been talking to David?" he asked. Kurt had grown close to his former bully and was surprised that Blaine had talked to him. Unfortunately, Kurt had pushed away his new friend as well.

"Yes, we've been talking a little bit since that night at Scandals. You may not remember he was there because you were drunk. I know your relationship is weird, messed up, and damaged, but he really cares about you," said Blaine as he played with Kurt's short black, spiky hair. "He can be a pretty cool dude when he isn't an asshole," he added, chuckling sadly.

"I suppose I should talk to him, then," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and rubbing it with this thumb.

"I think you should talk to everyone, Kurt. They're all pretty hurt, but they don't hate you. They miss you," said Blaine as he pulled Kurt in for another hug. "I've missed you so much Kurt. I mean the real you. You should also talk to your Dad. You know how much it's killing him being away from you," he said, rubbing Kurt's arm.

"Blaine, I'm still around. Dad will be home eventually. We can talk then," said Kurt, playing with a black bracelet he was wearing.

Blaine decided to tell Kurt his true feelings. There were going to be no more secrets. He said nervously, "You were so angry, and I was so scared to talk to you at times. These past few days have really frightened me, Kurt. I remember being angry like that. When I was 13 years old, you wouldn't have recognized me."

"Oh god…I don't know what to say, Blaine. Just come here, please," ordered Kurt gently, opening his arms. Blaine let out a small sob and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Kurt started stroking Blaine's curls and started to sing:

_"Conversations with my thirteen year old self."_

Blaine joined him:

_"Conversations with my thirteen year old self."_

Blaine reached into that dark place that he hadn't visited in a long time. This was going to hurt, but Kurt needed to know:

_"You're angry, I know this.  
The world couldn't care less.  
You're lonely, I feel this,  
And you wish you were the best  
No teachers or guidance.  
And you always walk alone.  
You're crying at night when,  
Nobody else is home."_

Kurt felt lucky. His life sucked sometimes, but his home life had always been so supportive. He pulled Blaine away and sang to him:

_"Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling.  
I promise you that it won't always feel this bad.  
There are so many things I want to say to you.  
You're the boy you used to be,  
You little heartbroken thirteen year old you."_

This was why Blaine loved Kurt. He knew exactly what Blaine was feeling. He continued singing his feelings to his boyfriend:

_"You're laughing, but you're hiding.  
God I know that trick too well.  
You forget that I've been you,  
And now I'm just the shell.  
I promise I love you and,  
Everything will work out fine.  
Don't try to grow up yet,  
Oh just give it some time."_

Kurt wanted to show that he was always going to be there for his boyfriend. He put his hands on Blaine's arms and sang:

_"The pain you feel is real. You're not asleep but it's a nightmare,  
But you can wake up anytime.  
Oh don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you.  
You're the boy you used to be.  
The pissed off complicated thirteen year old you."_

Kurt took Blaine back into his arms as the two men finished singing:

_"Conversations with my thirteen year old self.  
Conversations with my thirteen year old self."_

"Kurt, you do understand!" whispered Blaine.

"I do," said Kurt quietly. "Hell I'm going through it right now. Again, do you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive, darling. No matter…" Blaine murmured as he took Kurt's face into his hands and gently kissed his black lips. Kurt gasped at the gentleness of the kiss.

"Have I ever mentioned that you take my breath away?" asked Kurt as they pulled away.

"Several times, if I recall correctly," said Blaine in response. He gave a small smile, and Kurt hugged him tightly.

"Next time I want to go all 'Hulk…smash', will you please knock some sense in my head?" asked Kurt.

"Babe, this is going to take a while to get through. Just promise that you'll let me be right beside you while we work through this. The thought of you leaving me just about killed me," said Blaine sincerely.

"Let's cuddle," said Kurt. He was done fighting. With everybody. "I need some quality Blaine Anderson cuddle time right now."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him over to the bed and stated. "I think I got all the popcorn out of the sheets when I made it today. I don't know how we slept in all that mess."

Blaine gave him a sickly grin, shrugged his shoulders and said, "At least you didn't have it down your pants. It got a little itchy and it left popcorn impressions all over my skin."

"I'd like to see that," Kurt said suggestively. Blaine looked at him hard.

At that moment, Blaine decided to let Kurt lay down first on the specially prepared pillow Blaine had created for him after Blaine's shower.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said looking bewildered. "I think there's something in my pillow case."

Blaine gave him his best I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about look.

Kurt reached inside the pillow case and pulled out bits of popcorn. "Must have missed these," he said nonchalantly.

Blaine suppressed a small smile and climbed in bed next to Kurt. "_Another prank gone awry_," he thought. "_Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead_."

As the couple cuddled together, Blaine, with his head lying on Kurt's chest, asked, "Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't tell you this before, but I think your new look is pretty hot. I wasn't sure whether to be turned on or horrified that night at Scandals when you were singing that song," said Blaine as he played with the fabric of the black ribbed tank top that Kurt was wearing.

"Thanks, love. I think I might keep it for a bit. As much as I'm enjoying this dramatic look, however, it takes more upkeep than the old me. Perhaps a mesh of the two looks? I like the black and white motif. We shall see," Kurt said and closed his eyes. He was back home in Blaine's arms and he loved it. He would never threaten to leave again. If he had his way, Blaine would be calling Kurt's house home soon enough.

**- 0 -**

After Kurt and Blaine ran into the house, Rachel turned to face her friends and said sarcastically, "Well, FRIENDS, I would like to thank you all for the invaluable help you gave in my time of need."

"In YOUR time of need, Rachel? Oh come off it, pygmy," replied Santana getting up in Rachel's face. Santana was pissed. She wasn't expecting Rachel to turn on Kurt, although it didn't surprise her. Worse, Santana felt Rachel had sold out Blaine. Santana might be a sarcastic, miserable bitch but she looked out for her friends. "You only ever think of yourself. Even your selfless actions somehow serve your own needs."

Rachel cautiously backed away from Santana. Santana could be dangerous when mad. That was a well-known fact.

"Santana, perhaps this is not the time," interrupted Will. He didn't want this to turn into a witch hunt, even if Rachel was in the wrong.

"No, Will, I think this is the PERFECT time," Santana spat and stepped back up to Rachel. "Our boy Kurt is one hurting guy, and all you care about is how it affects your world."

Instead of backing down, Rachel's eyes flashed. They were no longer classmates, so she wasn't going to let Santana walk over her. She didn't have to worry about high school pecking order anymore, so she had nothing to lose. Rachel pointed her finger at Santana and started back in, saying, "That's where YOU are wrong, Santana. Guess what? You aren't head bitch in charge anymore, so spare me your drama."

The New Directions members looked at each other, shocked. Rachel didn't usually act so aggressive. Assertive, yes. Aggressive, no. She always found alternate, more manipulative methods to get her own way.

Santana looked stunned at first, and after a second recovered from Rachel's intimidating stance, looked around at the others and mocked, "Ooooh, Berry, being all big and bad? Well, listen to me, short stuff, cause Aunty Tana is about to impart some words of wisdom and you best be listening."

"Santana," Finn warned, stepping forward.

"Stay out of this, Frankenteen!" Santana yelled at Finn. "I'm not going to hurt your precious fiancée, at least not physically," she added, giving an evil look to Rachel. Her alter-ego Snixx was about to surface.

Rachel just stared down Santana with her arms crossed. "Oh please! I can't wait to hear what YOU have to say."

Santana quickly walked up to Rachel, getting in her face and hissed, "First, you call this stupid 'Kurtervention.' The only reason I came to this farce was to try to talk you out of it. Second, you sold Blaine out. That is not cool, at all! Finally, if you had any sort of brain in that freakishly tiny head of yours, you would know that Kurt is volatile right now and he has to be treated with a little bit of sensitivity. I'm a heartless bitch, and even I know that!"

Santana looked around at her friends. "If anyone else has anything to say, they better say it now!"

Tina stepped forward and said, "Rachel, as incoming lead to New Directions, I really have to agree with Santana. I know that sometimes you can't help it, but you can be pretty insensitive to other people's pain. But I know that you have a kind heart in there. I just wish you would use it more." Tina looked around and feeling encouraged, continued on, "Look at us. We are becoming a house divided…."

"Enough, Tina!" Santana cut her off before Tina could finish her thought. Tina shrugged her shoulders. She was used to it by now. Next year would be different. Tina would be able to finish a sentence.

Sam stepped up to the plate and although it was sometimes hard for him to articulate his thoughts, he tried to explain his position, "Rachel, Kurt is my brother. I mean, not really, but he might as well be. We've shared a house for almost half a year. I feel it's my duty to watch his back, and I really don't think this was a good idea."

Mercedes looked at everyone and briefly thought how glad she was to escape this nut house. Her ex, Shane, may have manipulated her by keeping her away from her friends, but sometimes she wondered if he had a point with Rachel. Mercedes couldn't help herself. She channeled her inner diva. "If I had known what this was going to turn into, well hell to the no, Rachel, I wouldn't have bothered to come. I have a recording contract now, and I haven't got time for all this crap. I'm outta here. I have a life now." Mercedes turned to leave. "Tell Kurt goodbye for me," she added as an afterthought.

Rachel stepped back, shocked. She didn't realize that everyone felt like this. "Do you all think of me this way?" she asked. The fighting spirit that she had a few minutes ago had started to seep away.

"You bet your sweet ass they do!" exclaimed Santana. The majority of the kids nodded their heads in agreement. Rachel looked around for some support. Where the heck were the adults? They were never around when you needed them. Kurt, who was her biggest fan as well as her best friend, wasn't around to back her up either. And why wasn't Finn doing anything?

Quinn stepped forward. "Santana, please don't speak for me. Last time I checked, we weren't the unholy trinity anymore," she said to her former fellow Cheerio.

Santana rolled her eyes and said, "Quinn, are you sure you haven't joined my team yet? 'Cause we all know that you want to make out with Berry. I even pointed it out at prom, remember?"

Quinn squinted her eyes and growled, "I am well aware of what you said, bitch. I suggest you back off or I will bring out Skank Quinn for all to see!"

"Guys, everyone needs to calm down!" said Finn, knowing he was losing control of the situation.

"Shut up, Finn!" yelled Quinn and Santana at the same time. Everyone got into the act! It was starting to look like a re-enactment of the Nationals rehearsals in Chicago. Joe was going from group to group, trying to pull people apart. Brittany just stood there, looking at everyone with a distant look on her face.

Will and Emma looked at each other and started to get up to break up the brawl but the ever wise Coach Sylvester held up her hand and stopped the pair. "Let's see how this plays out. Their fighting is so inebriating! We can wait until first blood is drawn, and then you, Will, can go break up the fight. The kids will be stunned by your overly blistering hot wool hairpiece, mistake it for a medieval torture device and run in sheer terror to avoid meeting the same fate," she said confidently. Will rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Emma stared at Sue and commented, "That's his real hair, Sue!" and turning to Will, "It's not that hot is it, darling?"

Sue smirked, thinking, "_Sometimes it was so easy…_"

Out of all this chaos, the only sane New Directions member moved to the middle of the yard and screamed, "OYYYY!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked shocked at their Irish friend. Rory's face was red and he was breathing heavily. "Thank you," he said. "I didn't want to say anything, but I am leaving in a few days for Ireland. This was not the way I pictured leaving me friends. New Directions is a family, and this is not the way families are supposed to act. We are supposed to be here for me mate Kurt. You should all be ashamed of yourselves," he scolded. Everyone looked down, embarrassed.

Will looked on, proudly. When Rory arrived in Ohio, he was a timid and shy young man. Only a few days before he was due to return home, he had stepped up and faced the entire group, even at the risk of having them turn on him.

"Sorry, Rory," mumbled Puck.

"Yeah, sorry, man," said Finn, putting his hand on the exchange student's shoulder.

Rachel walked up to the tall thin boy and gave him a huge hug. "Thanks, Rory. I'm going to miss you when you go home."

Rory blushed and gave Rachel a hug, saying, "Thank you soon-to-be Rachel Hudson. You and Finn Hudson have been two of me best friends." He looked at the rest of New Directions. "I am going to miss you all. You will always be me best mates. If I can get back here, I will," he said, avoiding Santana's gaze. He was still a little bit scared of her.

Artie, who was pretty quiet until now, said, "I don't know about all of you, but I think this calls for a New Directions group hug!" That got a cheer from the gang. Puck picked up Artie and made sure he was included in the knot of people.

After the group hug, everyone started breaking off to apologize and hug everyone else. Santana walked up to Rachel. Rachel flinched and Santana put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Berry, you may never hear this from me again, so listen good. I am sorry." She gave a shudder. "Wow, that has to be the most unnatural sounding thing I've ever said."

"All is forgiven, Santana. You are right. We need to be here for Kurt. Not to judge, but to be family. I'm going to hug you now, okay?" asked Rachel.

Santana thought back to one of their final weeks at their lockers where Rachel asked something very similar. "Get over here, Drama Smurf," she said kindly and brought Rachel in for a hug.

After everyone made their apologies, Puck said, "Okay, I think the two men have made out enough. Who wants to go get them so we can get this party started?"

"We will!" squeaked Sugar as she grabbed Rory's hand. "Let's go, baby-faced boy!" Rory blushed and the two of them ran to house to collect the errant Kurt and his saving-grace boyfriend Blaine.

* * *

**A/N:** Song is Conversations with my 13 Year Old Self by Pink. As you can see, we use Pink songs a lot, and we still have at least two more to come (so far). We also made it a duet, so there may be a few word changes. We discussed doing a Pink tribute, but it seems like spreading the songs out work. She tells such a great story in her songs. The story is becoming more AU as things go down, but don't worry, we won't lose the same spirit. Again, thanks for reading and leave feedback, please!


	13. Stay the Same

**Author's Note:** Yikes, that was an angsty one, wasn't it? Be ready for some more…some really, REALLY angsty stuff is coming up. Hope you won't hate us. But of course we balance it with some fluff. This chapter actually addresses the Will/Emma stuff from Chapter 1, and starts to set up the rest of the fall storyline. None of this is hard spoilers, but speculation and AU ideas we had at the beginning of the summer. Also, giving a heads up that we will be on hiatus again from October 3-13. I (KK) am going to Disney World for 10 days! I might try to get some writing done in downtime, but I can't guarantee it. The last chapter before hiatus will be posted on the 2nd and we will continue on the 16th, or earlier if I'm not a zombie. By the way, we are brainstorming fall stuff now! There's still more story to tell here though, so never fear.

**Disclaimers:** Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, there would be a tour this fall! Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why, as you will soon see.

**Thanks:** Wayne Kotke and Gleekast, and as usual our beautiful readers. We love that you are here with us. Also thanks to everyone involved in Glee, the fandom, cast and crew. This has been a great ride so far!

* * *

Kurt and Blaine could hear screaming and arguing in the backyard. Curiosity got the better of them, and our handsome duo debated taking a look, but in the end they chose to ignore it. Fighting among the New Directions members happened all the time so unless they heard police sirens, there was no reason to bother. Besides, weren't the adults down there?

While it wasn't the right time for making out, it was a good time to spend together in peace. Blaine had just dropped a major bombshell on Kurt, and Kurt was trying to deal with the confidential information Blaine had shared with him. Kurt was struggling to keep his temper.

Kurt wanted to kill Blaine's father. He knew he couldn't, of course. It didn't change Kurt's desire to do that man bodily harm. The old Kurt wouldn't have done anything physical. This new Kurt wanted to pull out his sai swords and well… well, he would do something more than sit around. Of course, he wouldn't because both Kurt and his father would be in some very hot water. Kurt could picture the headlines: 'Congressman's Son Beheads Prominent Local Business Man.' The picture would be worse. His dad's face would have that bug-eyed look and Kurt would look like he had had a blood bath a la _Carrie_. Kurt let a little chuckle escape at the ridiculous image.

Blaine raised his head and looked at him expectantly. "Nothing," Kurt said softly and went back to his thoughts. Kurt had met Mr. Anderson at various Warblers functions and instantly hated him. Blaine's dad had treated him with indifference at best and disdain at worst. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson never attended McKinley or New Direction events. Now Kurt knew why.

_"I'm going to talk to Mom and Dad as soon as Dad gets home,"_ Kurt thought to himself. _"That bastard is NOT going to get away with this." _Kurt was tempted to have Blaine take off his clothes, but not for any other reason than to check for marks and scars. How did he not notice this before? Maybe it was the low lighting Blaine insisted on when they were first intimate and Kurt happily kept up the trend. He bought up hundreds of candles (he had a great fondness for melon-scented tea lights and pillars) and took great pleasure in lighting each and every one. Kurt thought it was for ambience and never questioned it while Blaine would roll his eyes and asked if lighting that many candles was safe.

Kurt wondered if he had the control to keep from freaking out. The thought of telling his dad about Anderson and then actually doing something about it scared him. The man no longer deserved to be called Mister in Kurt's mind. These were fears to face in the future, so for now, he stroked Blaine's hair quietly. Blaine was breathing heavily, so Kurt figured he fell asleep.

"What am I going to do?" asked Kurt quietly to himself. This was one of the things about being an adult. He had to figure out things on his own. Kurt chided himself; he hadn't been acting like an adult lately. More like a spoiled brat who didn't get his way! Kurt started to feel genuine remorse about the emotional stresses he had put on Blaine the last couple of days. While Blaine wasn't a kid, he was younger than Kurt, and Blaine's life experiences made Kurt's look like a walk in the park.

Kurt had never been beaten up. Karofsky had shoved him a few times but never outright hit him. Blaine had been hospitalized at least twice with injuries from bullies and maybe more from his dad. Kurt would have to ask. Blaine's dad beat him. Kurt's dad had tapped him on the butt a few times more as a warning than anything else, and that had happened years ago. A whack on the bottom hardly constituted a beating, and of course Kurt would be so heartbroken at his dad's disappointment and punishment he would start crying so hard that his dad had to end up comforting him. Kurt doubted Blaine received such comfort. Blaine did say his mom didn't even check on him. Blaine seemed to have it all but did he really? Kurt no longer knew.

Something else started to bother Kurt. How could Blaine's therapist not know? And if he did, why didn't he do anything about it like report it or something? Was Blaine that good at hiding things? What else could he be hiding from Kurt? He thought they were totally honest with other. Maybe only with things they felt comfortable about. Blaine wasn't comfortable about his daddy issues, that was for sure.

Kurt was getting lost in his own thoughts when he heard an urgent knock on the door. Blaine's head came up sleepily.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked. Blaine was pleased to hear Kurt's voice was back to its normal pitch. Blaine secretly hoped that Kurt would not use his bad boy voice again. It just wasn't him.

"Kurtsie and Blaine, it's your Sweet Sugar with my Rory in tow. Please come downstairs? We miss you!" squeaked Sugar in her high voice.

"Not a good time, Sugar!" called Kurt.

Blaine shook his head and said, "No, let's go down. We have something for you." Blaine gave Kurt a smile. He and Kurt had lots of time to talk things over, but right now everyone was waiting for them.

"Wait! We're coming," Kurt yelled at the door and then turned to Blaine. "Does my makeup look okay?"

Blaine nodded yes. They got out of bed and opened the door to the grinning couple. Sugar gave Kurt a tight hug, and Rory hugged Blaine.

"Kurt, mate, can you come downstairs? The New Directions have something we want to say to you," asked Rory.

Kurt looked at Blaine, curious. "This is what we were trying to do before Rachel stuck her foot in it," explained Blaine. Kurt nodded, wondering what this was all about. The New Directions had planned something for him? Kurt briefly felt a flutter of flattery floating around his mind, and it felt good. He was determined not to get mad this time. Kurt was sick of being angry, and it was time to let go.

"Let's go!" cried Sugar, grabbing Kurt's hand and practically dragged him downstairs. Blaine and Rory followed, talking quietly.

"Is he doing any better?" Rory asked Blaine about Kurt.

"I think so. I sure hope so," Blaine answered back in a quiet voice.

"Still on for Church Sunday?" Rory inquired, "It's me last time here."

"Yes, of course," Blaine assured him. "What's this leaving for good all about? Aren't you coming back in the fall?"

"I'll explain Sunday. I'll feel a wee bit better about things then," Rory explained without really explaining anything.

Blaine was mystified by the change of events with Rory but decided not to press the issue any further. He figured all would be revealed on Sunday, and right now Blaine didn't need any more drama or surprise. His quota was filled for the moment

Sugar pulled Kurt out the back door. "Here he is, guys!" she cried. Her exclamation ended with her signature squeak so she sounded more like Betty Boop than a human girl. Kurt always wondered how Sugar had so much energy. Everyone looked to the back porch then started clapping. Sugar and Rory left Kurt standing and joined everyone else on the lawn. Kurt blushed from the positive attention. His ears flushed red and he smiled broadly.

Blaine joined him and whispered, "This is what Rachel planned, babe." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him down to the patio. He pulled out a lawn chair and made Kurt sit down. The rest of the New Directions, along with Will and Sue assembled into position on the lawn. Blaine took center stage. "_So Blaine,_" thought Kurt. "_How did he wrestle the lead from Rachel? Good for him."_

Blaine began, "Kurt, there is a reason we're all here. It wasn't to tell you how you were wrong. It was to let you know how much we all love you."

"_Sweet Blaine, ever the showman_!" thought Kurt. He desperately wanted to yell, "That's my boyfriend!"

Blaine continued, "We want you to listen to this song, and I want you to know that every single word is true." He turned to the rest of the group to see if they were ready to start. Blaine turned back to face Kurt and started to sing:

_"Don't you ever wish you were someone else,  
You were meant to be the way you are exactly.  
Don't you ever say you don't like the way you are.  
When you learn to love yourself, you're better off by far.  
And I hope you always stay the same,  
cuz there's nothin' 'bout you I would change."_

Blaine stepped back and let Rachel and Finn step forward. They walked up to Kurt, who had tears in his eyes. He was feeling so happy that these people cared this much about him, and he realized how wrong he really was. Finn and Rachel put their hands on each of Kurt's shoulders and continued:

_"I think that you could be whatever you wanted to be  
If you could realize, all the dreams you have inside.  
Don't be afraid if you've got something to say,  
Just open up your heart and let it show you the way."_

Finn and Rachel stayed with Kurt while Santana, Brittany and Quinn stepped forward to sing a couple lines together. They all looked in Kurt's eyes with a sisterly love:

_"Don't you ever wish you were someone else,  
You were meant to be the way you are exactly._

_Don't you ever say you don't like the way you are.  
When you learn to love yourself, you're better off by far."_

Puck, Sam, and Tina joined the three girls for the last part of the chorus.

_"And I hope you always stay the same,  
cuz there's nothin' 'bout you I would change."_

Blaine stepped forward and grabbed Kurt's hand while he serenaded him:

_"Believe in yourself.  
Reach down inside.  
The love you find will set you free.  
Believe in yourself, you will come alive.  
Have faith in what you do.  
You'll make it through. Ooooohhhhhh"_

The rest of the New Directions, including Will and Sue joined in on the last chorus while Blaine sang the background and money notes. As the song came to an end, everyone got back into position except for Blaine, who pulled up Kurt from the chair and sang, staring into his boyfriend's eyes:

_"And I hope you always stay the same,  
cuz there's nothin' 'bout you I would change_

_No theres nothing 'bout you I would change"_

"Don't change," Blaine whispered the last line.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"You believe that, don't you?" asked Blaine.

"I do now," said Kurt softly. He looked at his boyfriend and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Remember, come what may," croaked Blaine and brought Kurt in for a soft kiss. Everyone applauded.

"Oh My God!" Brittany whispered to Santana. "Blaine just kissed Kurt. Is he gay?"

Santana stared back in disbelief at Brittany. "Seriously, Brittany? Seriously?"

"Well, I knew Kurt was," Brittany defended herself.

Kurt pulled away and looked at everyone else. "Thank you, everyone. I love you all. Sorry I've been such a bastard lately. I think I just lost my way a little bit. Thanks for helping me find my way back."

Rachel stepped forward shyly. "And we love you too, Kurt. Sorry we sprung this on you. Now do you understand why I wanted to do this?"

Kurt walked up to Rachel and opened his arms. Rachel let out a small sob and stepped into Kurt's arms. "Of course, Rachel. Will you forgive me? Again?" Rachel nodded into his chest.

"I think this calls for another New Directions group hug!" said Sue as she smiled. She wasn't sure whether it was the pregnancy hormones or what, but she was starting to feel something akin to love for this ragtag band of misfits.

**- 0 -**

All the adults were sitting on the patio, sipping beers and mixed cocktails. Kurt had joined them with a glass of lemonade. Finn was cooking hamburgers and hot dogs, feeling very much the man of the place. Well, only as long as Burt was out of town. The rest of the New Directions had decided to play a game of freeze tag on the lawn. Everyone but Brittany. She didn't quite get the concept. She just stood in the center of it all frozen in a statuesque pose. Artie couldn't roll around on the lawn, so he sat to the side, cheering everyone on.

Blaine was going to stay with Kurt, but his black-haired man encouraged him to join in the festivities. Blaine loved playing sports and group games. His height, weight and free time kept him out of most group sport participations. Blaine had confidentially told Kurt he briefly considered joining synchronized swimming with Sam but quickly realized the swim trunks, speedos actually, were cut too small for his comfort. Kurt got it now. At the time it hadn't made sense to him. Blaine couldn't hide secrets in Coach Washington's competition suits.

Artie rolled over to the adults to talk, saw Kurt with the lemonade and quickly excused himself. "_Not taking chances. Uh-uh_!" Artie thought to himself.

"So Kurt, everything ok?" asked Will sincerely.

"Yes, I think it will be," replied Kurt, smiling.

"Look, let's go sit on the porch. I'd like a word if that's all right," said Will, standing.

"Sure," Kurt said nervously. "Sorry about the language out the window?" His former teacher didn't look mad, but Kurt felt uneasy considering how badly he had behaved a few minutes ago and how much he had unloaded on him a few days before.

Will took a second and answered, "It's not about that, Kurt. But I strongly suggest in the future that you think a bit before you yell certain words at people. You could end up endangering yourself."

Kurt thought about it for minute. "That's good advice, Mr. Schue."

"It's Will now, Kurt," Will reminded him.

The two men excused themselves and made their way to the rocking chairs on the back porch. They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their drinks and looking at everyone below.

Kurt decided to break the silence. "Look, Will. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night. It was inexcusable. Something inside just snapped. I was feeling lost and had no idea where to go. I think I still am lost, a bit. But I know that I have friends that will stand with me. It makes being lost a little more manageable."

Will put his hand on his Kurt's shoulder, as he now saw Kurt as friend. They had passed the student/teacher relationship, after all, and the natural progression was one of friendship. "Kurt, I understand what it's like to feel lost. I remember when I left Terri, I didn't know up from down. You know what got me through it? You guys. There are times when life just sucks too much to cope. That is what friends are there for," Will said, and Kurt gave a small smile. "As people keep saying, New Directions aren't just a group of friends. It's a family."

The two looked out at the New Directions. They had started a new game of Red Light Green Light. The kids had found the one game Artie could play, too. He led the group by being the traffic light. His chair faced away from the group, and Artie turned his upper body to look behind him to yell "red light!" Brittany was in her element much to the rest of the gang's surprise. She was the best driver among them so she got the rules and was beating the pants of the rest of the group. She informed everyone that it all had to do with timing, and she knew the exact amount of time each traffic light in town took to change from red to green. When it was pointed out that Artie was not a real traffic light, Brittany shrugged her shoulders and said everyone's moves are predictable. She went on to magically spout off some mathematical formula to prove her point much to everyone's amazement.

"Where did that come from?" Puck asked.

"Brilliant, Brittany, brilliant!" cheered her number one fan, Santana. Kurt looked at Will and shrugged his shoulders. No one could figure Brittany's line of thinking.

"Yes, we are one big family. People keep telling me that," chuckled Kurt. He was beginning to see the world with a new found clarity that had been missing earlier.

"All of you are the best friends I could ever ask for. Even Coach Sylvester." Kurt continued. He didn't feel comfortable calling the Cheerios' Coach "Sue." She was just too intimidating, even all big and pregnant. "Blaine has been incredible. I treated him like shit," Kurt covered his mouth and corrected himself. "Like crap and he still stood by me. Did you know I almost ran away after you all surprised me? I was so upset. I hated everyone for what I felt was interfering. What's worse, I almost left Blaine after all he has done for me."

Will looked at Kurt with wide eyes and said, "Wow. No I didn't."

"Blaine was the one who stopped me. I just couldn't take it anymore, and I was going to leave this city, leave Blaine, and leave everyone without explanation. How selfish is that? I seriously hate myself lately," Kurt grumbled.

"Kurt, don't say that!" admonished Will. It was killing him to see Kurt hurting like this.

"Well, I do. Don't I deserve it? All you guys were trying to do was help me. These past three years have sucked. I was always being bullied and nobody saw it. My Dad had his heart attack, and then David scared the crap out of me. Then I had to leave the New Directions and go to a school that wouldn't even let me be myself. Then I lost out on not only the election and any singing lead in the musical, I didn't even get into college. What makes the damn, excuse me, the whole thing worse is that I failed to apply to anything else. I have been blaming everyone else for my problems, when I should be really blaming myself." Kurt took a sip of his drink and continued, "God, I even encouraged Finn to apply to several schools."

"Kurt, they say that hindsight is 20/20. There's no use beating yourself up over it. Life is going to be a series of setbacks just like this one. It's how you deal with them that defines you," advised Will.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That gives me lots of confidence then. Thanks, Will," Kurt said sarcastically, giving Will a bitter smile and then he corrected himself. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

"You are 18 years old! You're expected to make mistakes. Hell, I'm in my mid-30s and I still make stupid mistakes. Did I ever tell you that the only reason I decided to do _Rocky Horror Show _was to win Emma from Dr. Carl? Now THAT is pathetic," said Will and shook his head in embarrassment.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Kurt, raising his perfectly shaped eyebrows and leaning forward like it was some juicy piece of new gossip instead of two year old news.

"Yup," Will responded. "So be prepared to make some pretty big boneheaded mistakes the older you get. And don't sweat the small stuff, Kurt. It might seem to be giant problems right now, but you will look back and laugh. Take it from me."

"So you don't hate me?" Kurt asked shyly, his insecurities getting the better of him again. Kurt was never quite sure how people really felt about him.

"I don't think it's possible to hate you," said Will with a smile. "Kurt, with graduation I didn't lose a student, I gained a little brother. I basically think of Finn the same way."

Kurt beamed at him. "I always wanted an older brother," he said. "I mean, I have Finn but technically he is my big younger brother. I'm older, you know. Oh, whatever," he babbled on, making a shooing motion and realizing how ridiculous he was sounding.

"I know life has been kind of crazy lately, but have you figured out what your next step is?" asked Will.

"I can't say that I have," admitted Kurt. "All I know is, I have no plans for September, so I guess I'm just sticking around here. I'll work at Dad's shop, running the office. The business is half mine, after all. In the meantime I'll wait for Blaine to graduate, and I'll take some courses at the community college. Not ideal but the best I can think of right now. I just need to find my purpose in life."

Will patted Kurt's knee and said, "That's truly a very responsible plan! I have every confidence you will work things out." He changed the subject and said, "So remember I mentioned that I wanted to talk to you? You know, the day you got your letter?"

"Things were kinda fuzzy that day, but I think I do," Kurt said, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, there are in fact two things I wanted to run by you. Actually, Emma has one and I have one. If you agree, I have one thing that you can do in September. To tell you the truth, you can start in August if you want," said Will, looking at Kurt.

"What is it?" asked Kurt. His really wanted to know what it was now.

"As you know, running glee club is not a one person job. Unfortunately, Sue is going to be busy with the baby and Emma will be busy planning the wedding. Shannon said she would, but she wants to concentrate on the football team since Finn, Mike, Puck, and Shane left. We seem to be having the same problem repopulating New Directions. Anyway, Figgins has let me allocate some of the Nationals winnings into hiring an assistant." Kurt nodded, excitedly wondering where this was going. Maybe Will wanted him to help find someone.

Maybe Kurt could recommend a teacher. He could always suggest that super cute Spanish teacher, David Martinez. No, better not. Blaine wasn't there that day when Mr. Martinez was in the choir room. He had no idea how hot Mr. Martinez was and Kurt realized he didn't want Blaine to see him. Kurt made a mental note to have Blaine take German or French next year. Problem solved. Kurt didn't want any competition. Okay focus back on Mr. Shue… err, Will.

"Now this job doesn't pay much. Barely anything at all, really. And it's only part time, a few hours a day. I know how much work you've put into the club, so I wanted to ask if you would be interested in taking the job? At least until you find something else that is a better fit," Will finished.

Kurt just sat there, his mouth hanging open. Wait, what? Did Will just offer him a job? Kurt really needed to learn not to tune people out. Did Will just say he wanted him? If he had to stay in Lima, this was the best possible outcome! "Are you shitting me?" he yelled happily and a little too loudly. Kurt covered his mouth. Everyone looked up, making sure Kurt wasn't losing it again. "Sorry, guys," Kurt called, blushing furiously. Everyone laughed and went back to their celebrations.

"No Kurt, I'm not kidding you," Will said and gave a small laugh. It was so weird seeing Kurt like this! "Now before you accept, this is going to be a big job. I'm going to need help finding music, conducting auditions for New Directions, and helping with the singing and choreography. You really impressed me in your NYADA audition, so I know you can do it. There's also lots of paperwork that you don't even know about. Registering for all the competitions are a huge pain in the butt."

"I'll do it!" interrupted Kurt. He had a giant grin on his face. This was awesome!

"Also, you'll be helping with picking out set….." Will continued, thinking he had to convince Kurt further. "You will?"

"Of course I want to!" exclaimed Kurt. He stood up and pulled Will up for a hug. "Thanks, Will! I gotta go tell Blaine and Mom!"

"Before you do that, I need to tell you to come into the school next week and fill out some paper work with Figgins. You'll be considered part time staff at the school, so there are certain background checks you need to do. It's all a formality," Will explained.

"Wow, I'm a bit overwhelmed," confessed Kurt. "You just made me feel a million times better about staying in Lima. Thanks."

"There is an ulterior motive in asking you as well, Kurt," said Will. "I want you to keep an eye on things. I did a terrible job keeping the school from bullies. I want you to be my eyes. You know what to look out for. You'll also have the power to do something about it. Shannon, Sue, and I are starting an anti-bully task force, kind of like the Bully Whips but more proactive with education, and I want you to be the part-time staff representative."

"This just keeps getting better and better!" exclaimed Kurt. "You really think I can make a difference? Can I give detentions?"

"Yes on both counts," said Will, laughing and clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "This is going to be fun, I promise."

"Can I tell the others now?" asked Kurt excitedly. It was amazing how things could change so drastically for the better in such a short time.

"You don't need my permission anymore, Kurt. I'm not your teacher. I am now your colleague!" said Will proudly. "But first Emma wanted a word. Do you mind giving us a few more minutes?"

"Big brother, colleague, I think we're going to be spending a lot of time with each other!" said Kurt. "Of course I'll talk to Emma." He shook Will's hand warmly. "Can I mention how weird it is to call you guys by your first name?"

"You'll get used to it," said Will. "There are some teachers that are still there from when I graduated, and I still have a hard time calling them by their first name, although they insist." He turned away from Kurt, leaned on the porch railing, and called, "Hey, Emma! We're ready for you now! Can you bring that file?" Emma nodded and grabbed her messenger bag.

"_What file? They have a file on me?_" Kurt thought to himself.

Emma daintily made her way upstairs. Kurt could never understand how she could walk in those shoes. She always looked so grandma fabulous, but those shoes could not be comfortable. Maybe when he started work, he would try to talk her into a makeover. She would look great in black and white.

Both men stood. Will stood to offer Emma his seat, and Kurt because he was taught to do so when a lady entered the room, or porch, as the case may be. Will excused himself and went down to rejoin Sue and her caustic tongue. Will honestly found Sue unintentionally hilarious at times and was always surprised by what spouted out of her mouth.

"So, Kurt, will you be joining us at McKinley in the fall?" asked Emma.

Kurt wanted to hug Emma, but he hesitated. He knew how particular she was about that sort of thing. "I sure am! Thanks for thinking of me. Would you mind if I hugged you?" he asked tentatively.

"That would be lovely," said Emma, smiling. She gave Kurt a warm hug. She was getting used to body contact and every day was getting easier. Plus, Kurt was such a sweet boy and so clean unlike so many teen boys. Her keeping-your-body-clean pamphlet series had made a huge impact on the male population at McKinley High. Not that Kurt ever needed improvement, well, except for the April Rhodes fiasco during Kurt's sophomore year. But she blamed April for Kurt's one time lapse of judgement. Yes, Emma was pleased with her ability to deal with teen boy hugging. Yeah, Teen Hygiene!

"Kurt, please sit," she said and gestured to the other chair.

Emma gave her seat the once over look and decided it was clean enough to sit down on. You can never be too sure with outdoor furniture. Never mind, Will had been sitting there a few minutes before. He didn't always look before he sat down. Emma knew that for sure as she took care of the laundry.

Kurt sat in the chair opposite Emma. She pulled out a file folder with his name on it and explained, "Before graduation, I was talking to my cousin Katherine, who lives in New York City." There was that damned city again. It seemed to Kurt like he was never going to escape those three words. "She works for a production company that produces several different reality shows. They are actually looking for some interns for the fall and winter season. Now I know it's a complete long shot, but I thought you might be interested in applying. She's waiting for your application if you are interested. The position doesn't start until mid-autumn, and it is very selective. Luckily, the deadline isn't until mid-July so you have time. Would that be something that might interest you?"

Emma passed the file folder to Kurt. "You don't need to decide now. All the information is inside. Once you give me the go ahead, I will let Katherine know that you are sending the application. She will forward it to the hiring committee."

Kurt slowly took the file and looked down at it. It was labeled "_Kurt Hummel –Fallen Angel Productions Intern Position Application._" He opened it and looked at the information packet, which included a brochure and an application form, along with an envelope to send back.

Kurt looked up at Emma and said, stunned, "Ms. Pillsbury, um Emma, this is very generous, but what about the job at the school?"

"The job with New Directions will always be there for you, and you can leave it at any time. We know that being in New York was your dream. A position like this doesn't come very often, and knowing someone working in the company helps a lot," said Emma. She wasn't sure how Kurt was going to react. His face was blank, and he was staring at the application packet.

Kurt looked up and tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks. "Thank you…soo much. I need to talk everything over with my family, but I'll certainly look at this information. I want to say yes, but this is something I need to talk over with the others."

Emma looked over to Will and signaled for him to come back over to the porch.

Kurt put the file folder down. Standing up, he gave Will a big hug and then leaned over and gave Emma another one. Emma tensed a bit, but relaxed when she realized nothing bad was going to happen. "I love you both," he said emotionally.

"And we love you, Kurt," said Emma. "All your dreams are going to come true. All you need is a little time."

"Now can I tell them?" asked Kurt. He was just bursting and needed to tell everyone the news.

"Feel free!" said Will, gesturing to the people below.

Kurt put his hand on the patio railing and yelled, "Hey everyone!" They all turned to look at him. "Kurt Hummel is returning to McKinley!"

* * *

**A/N:** The song featured in this chapter is actually quite near and dear to my heart. It got me through some really crappy times back in 2000. It is Stay the Same by Joey McIntyre. You know, that dude from New Kids on the Block? This is one of the songs I always wanted to use for Kurt, and was on the initial song list for this fic. Ryan needs to use this song…if you are reading this, Ryan, hint hint!


	14. It's a Fine, Fine Line

**Author's Note:** Welcome back all! This is a pretty major chapter for me. It was the first time I actually cried while writing, so it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy it. Not much to say as it's pretty self-explanatory…just remember it's part of the story, and chapter 15 comes in a couple days, so don't hate us, cause we adore you.

We also wanted to give a huge shout out to Bookie Fan, who gave us an incredible review. It really touched us and it's people like you that we write for. All of you have been nothing but supportive in this endeavor. Also we have decided that Cruel Summer will be 2 books. More info on that later.

**Dislaimers:** Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, we would do a spinoff that would be just Klaine, Finchel, and Barole called Hudmelberry Anderson, or something like that. It would have very special guest stars from McKinley. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why, as you will soon see.  
**  
Thanks:** Our beta Wayne Kotke and Gleekast. Seriously people, if you like podcasts, check them out. Oh, one more thing! I (KK) have a twitter so follow me at KurtsieKalanai. I'm still trying to talk AS into getting one, hehe. As usual, we love feedback. Thanks and love you all!

* * *

"Kurt Hummel is returning to McKinley!" Kurt cried happily. He ran down the stairs of the patio and over to hug Blaine, who was on the lawn looking confused along with the rest of the New Directions. Kurt's announcement was not what the gang was expecting.

Brittany yelled out triumphantly, "Looks like I'm not the only second-year senior!" Then she leaned over and whispered to Santana, "Do you think he'll run against me for class president again? Or do you think I should hire him first to be my campaign manager?" Everyone stopped to stare at Brittany.

Santana patted Brittany on the hand and said, "I think he means something else. Give him a moment to explain."

Blaine was side-eying Brittany with an odd combination of pity for her joy at being a second-year senior and slight horror at the thought that Kurt might have to be one, too. Kurt was certainly no Brittany when it came to intelligence or lack thereof. Blaine turned back to Kurt. "What do you mean?" asked Blaine. "Are you not graduating? Is that what Mr. Schue was telling you?" The rest of the gang was looking on, wondering what the hell was going on.

Kurt laughed and hugged his boyfriend. "No, no. Nothing like that, Blaine." He turned to everyone and announced proudly, "Ladies and gentlemen, you are now looking at the new part time glee club assistant and anti-bully task force representative! Wow, that's a mouthful!"

Everyone looked at him, trying to process what he just said. He rolled his eyes and added, "It means I'm working at the school in September! I get to hang with some of you for a little while longer."

"Are you messing with me, babe? Is this getting back at me for the picture incident earlier?" asked Blaine, shocked at this turn of events.

"Not the picture and not the popcorn you put in my pillow. Nice try, by the way," Kurt said as an aside to Blaine. To the rest of the kids, Kurt assured them, "I swear, I'm telling you the truth!" He turned back to where Will was rejoining the adults and called, "Hey, Will! These dummies don't believe me! I'm going to be working at the school starting in September, right?"

"That he is!" said Will, smiling at everyone.

Blaine's face lit up with a beaming smile. "Oh my god, that's amazing news! I'm so excited, Kurt! I can't tell you how happy that makes me feel right now." Blaine could hardly contain himself; he wanted to do a happy dance all over the yard while kissing the man he loved. Kurt having a reason to stay in Ohio with Blaine was a dream come true.

But then Rachel launched herself into Kurt's arms pushing Blaine aside and screeched, "Kurt, that's great news! I know how much you love New Directions, and you'll lead the group to Nationals victory for a second year in a row. I'm so proud of you! Then next year, you and Blaine can join me in New York!" Blaine felt a little put out. This was his time to be with Kurt. But he held himself in check and didn't complain. He walked around the back of Kurt with the intention of pulling Kurt away for a private victory kiss.

Kurt was having none of Blaine's attentions. Instead he smiled at Rachel. New York didn't sound so bad anymore. He pulled Blaine over to one side and pulled Rachel in to the other and whispered, "I don't want everyone to know this yet, but there's a small chance I might be in New York sooner than that."

"What?" probed Rachel and Blaine in unison. Unfortunately, their reactions were opposite. Rachel was ecstatic. Blaine, not so much.

"I'll explain after the party," Kurt said and turned to his boyfriend. "I promise, this is good news. If this happens we may be set, Blaine."

The news was bittersweet to Blaine. He felt his world cave in. The euphoric high he felt a few moments before faded instantly, and it was replaced with heavy dark clouds of resentment. This was not fair, not fair at all! Kurt had gotten Blaine's hopes up high, really high. For the first time in days he had felt true happiness. Contentment for a brief moment was dashed to the ground. Why would Kurt go and ruin this happy moment by saying he might be leaving again?

Blaine's anger flashed towards Kurt and it scared him. He truly felt he loved Kurt and thought the feelings he had for him were of the grown-up kind. It was real, not the puppy love feelings his mother carelessly accused him of having to hurt him.

Blaine really liked the idea of Kurt in the choir room. Actually, that would be perfect, wonderful… no, heavenly! But the idea of Kurt leaving for New York when there was a perfectly good reason for him to stay here with Blaine for another year was devastating. But then again, Kurt did say if he got a job and could support them, Blaine would get a ring on his finger. Everything was conflicted. What could be bad might be good. Not knowing didn't make Blaine feel any better.

Blaine gave a small smile, but inside he wanted to cry. He tried to be supportive of his boyfriend, but these last few days had been so chaotic, and now there was more chaos piled on top. He just needed to get away for a while to process everything.

He successfully pulled Kurt away from Rachel and asked, "Kurt, do you mind if I go lie down in your bed? It seems I have developed a bit of a headache from all the excitement."

Kurt looked at Blaine with concern. "_Oh no! He's mad at me!_" Kurt thought frantically. "Blaine, are you okay? I can go up and take care of you," he said, touching Blaine's arm.

Blaine really wanted to be alone, so he said with a fake smile, "No, I'll be fine. This party is for you. I just need some painkillers and a bit of quiet time. I'll be back in no time."

Kurt looked worried. "Okay, but text me if you need me," he said and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss.

As Blaine started to walk away, he could hear Rachel shuffle to Kurt and whisper, "So, what's going on with New York?"

"_God, she's so irritating_," Blaine thought. "_No one cares about my feelings_!" Blaine wanted desperately to punch someone or something. His anger quickly switched from Kurt to Rachel. She was the real reason Kurt would pursue New York. She was the one who kept pulling Kurt away from him. Blaine began to perceive Rachel as his main threat to happiness and he mentally began to plot out ways to take her out of the equation.

"Not right now, Rach. I told you I'd tell you all later," said Kurt with worry in his voice. Blaine was secretly thrilled to hear Kurt blow her off. As Blaine walked further away, he could feel Kurt's eyes on his back. It was kind of creepy that way. He could always feel when his boyfriend was around, like a sixth sense.

Blaine, while deep in Rachel-loathing thoughts, slowly walked up the stairs and into the kitchen through the back door. Carole was at the sink preparing some ice for drinks.

"Hi Blaine, would you mind helping me…" she asked then saw the look on Blaine's face and stopped. She walked over to him and inquired, "Are you okay?"

Blaine avoided her gaze. If she saw the upset in his eyes, she would make him talk. "It's nothing," he muttered. "Just not feeling well, that's all. Too much sun or something."

Blaine tried to excuse himself and politely pushed his way by, but Carole commanded, "Freeze, mister!" Blaine groaned but smiled, remembering that Kurt said a similar thing the day before.

Kurt. Thinking about Kurt hurt his heart right now. The smile quickly disappeared.

"Have a seat, Blaine. I'll make you some tea. I was going to have one myself, anyhow," she said and gently pushed Blaine to the kitchen table. Blaine sighed. A Carole talk was the last thing he needed right now. Blaine just wanted to be alone, but she was a grown-up and he had been brought up to respect adults, so with some reluctance Blaine sat down. Besides, he didn't want to hurt Carole's feelings by being discourteous.

Blaine forced a pleasant smile and looked directly at Carole. He said in an overly cheerful voice, "I'm fine. Really. I just have some thoughts I'm working through."

"Blaine, don't bullshit me. A mother knows," she admonished. Carole wasn't buying Blaine's fake "everything's just fine" act. By the same token, Blaine looked shocked as he never heard Carole swear. Maybe she really was treating him like an adult! Carole went on, "You don't have to tell me, but it might make you feel better."

Blaine gave another sigh and said, frustrated, "I'm just conflicted."

"In what way?" asked Carole.

"I think with all the craziness of the past few days, I'm just tired and frustrated and why the hell does life have to suck like this?" exclaimed Blaine as he slammed his hand on the table. "I'm so sick of being strong. It's exhausting," he said a little quieter.

Carole brought over two mugs of tea and put them on the table. Outside, there was the sound of a flurry of activity and Blaine could hear Kurt screeching about something. He must have joined in on the game of Charades they were playing. Blaine laid his forehead down on the table. He felt a headache forming.

"Blaine, you've dealt with things that someone your age should never have to deal with. Of course you are tired!" advised Carol.

Blaine raised his head. "You can say that again," he muttered. A little louder, he said, "It seems like things are changing so quickly that I'm getting a case of mental whiplash. Not even five minutes ago, I just got two pieces of news. One I'm ecstatic about, the other is a bit upsetting. Can I have an aspirin?"

"Sure." Carole got up, grabbed her purse and pulled out a small bottle of pain relief. She handed it over to Blaine and asked him, "Are you talking about Kurt working at the school and the New York thing?"

Blaine looked at Carole, surprised, and said, "How do you know?" and added a thanks before opening up the bottle. He debated taking three pills instead of two but Carole was watching, so he opted for two. Blaine felt this compulsive need to over-medicate at times.

As Carole was putting sugar in her tea, she said, "Emma called me this morning before everyone was up and told me the news. I was going to tell you before Kurt got up, but Finn interrupted our conversation."

"Oh," Blaine said, disappointed. He really wished he heard about it earlier, so he could prepare himself. Now Kurt thought that Blaine was mad at him, and that was not the case at all. "Don't get me wrong, I'm elated that he'll be at the school, but I'm dreading him possibly leaving. I had just accepted he was going until we got the news about NYADA, and now I have to accept it again. It pisses me off." He put his head in his arms and let another big sigh. "And Rachel is really making me mad."

Carole thought for a moment, and looking deadpan at Blaine, stated, "And Rachel… Well, we love Rachel."

Blaine cracked up briefly. He really needed to work through his feelings about Rachel. He groaned and put his head back down on the table.

Carole put her hand on Blaine's head and stroked his hair. He flinched because he was not expecting it, but he didn't pull away. Unexpected moments always made him antsy. He was just better at covering it up than Kurt was. Why couldn't he have a mother like this! Carole could make him feel better with a few words and a hug, something that his mother could never do. "Look," she said. "I know this is a lot of information to process, but I want Kurt to be the one to explain things to you. Keep in mind this opportunity is a long shot, but if he gets it, it'll help his confidence immensely."

Blaine looked up at Carole and asked, "Really?"

Carole smiled at him and nodded as she said, "Yeah, it will. If this does happen, you know that you can always go visit him. New York isn't that far away, after all. If you get really lonely, you can come over here to spend time with us. I think Burt is going to miss Kurt as much as you do, and he always mentions how much he likes watching the game with you. Next thing you know, it'll be next year and you'll be off on your own, too!"

"I guess," Blaine said, still not convinced. "And this will be really good for Kurt?" Carole nodded. "I just wish I knew what was going on. I suppose I'll wait for Kurt to tell me if I have to."

"That's the spirit," said Carole, patting Blaine's hand. "Believe me, I know how much you'll miss him. Remember, Burt is away a lot, and most of the time I stay here by myself. Also remember that this is a small chance. I think the best thing to do is concentrate on the good things, like Kurt working at the school. We can deal with the rest as it comes. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Blaine and tried to smile. However, a smile just wouldn't come. His head was spinning with too much information. "I think I'm just going to go to Kurt's room now. I need to think this through."

"Of course, Blaine," agreed Carole. "What should I tell the others?"

"Kurt knows I'm in here, so it's all good," Blaine answered. He gave Carole a hug and was about to make his way upstairs to some blessed quiet when Finn came running in the back door with panic on his face.

"Dude, you need to get out here right now. It's an emergency!" Finn said breathlessly.

"Oh god, what now?" said Blaine as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how much more he could take!

"Kurt and Rachel are both out there doing a re-creation of that stupid musical, and there's about to be a mutiny!" yelled Finn.

"_Wicked_?" asked Blaine and snorted. Leave it to those two to put on a show in the aftermath of all this stress!

"Yeah! Can you come out here and stop him? There's murder in the gang's eyes," encouraged Finn and took off out the door again.

Blaine chucked and followed Finn. When he was outside, he had to hold in a laugh. Kurt and Rachel were acting out the scene before the song 'Popular,' and the rest of the group was forced to sit on the lawn and watch. They all stared at the duo with severe aggravation. Rachel was playing Galinda, and Kurt was playing Elphaba.

Rachel/Galinda said in her best high pitched squeaky voice, "But that was the milkflower's fault, not yours! That may be your secret, Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true. Oh look, it's tomorrow! Elphie... do you mind if I call you Elphie?"

Kurt/Elphaba responded in his low voice, "Well, it's a little perky."

"I'll give you perky," interrupted Santana.

Rachel gave a dirty look and continued. Every performance was bound to have its hecklers. This was good practice! She said sweetly to Kurt, "And you can call me... Galinda. So... Elphie... now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!"

"I can think of another project!" moaned Puck suggestively. He really loved Kurt and Rachel, but this was just getting ridiculous! Quinn smacked him on the arm. "What? What?" he exclaimed to Quinn while acting all innocent. "What is it with you women smacking me?"

"You said it, Puck!" Finn agreed, but shrunk at Rachel's glare.

All of a sudden, Kurt realized that this was a sinking ship, and spying Blaine on the steps, decided to cheer him up. He dramatically pointed at Rachel and yelled, "YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" That should make Blaine laugh. He learned it from Blaine's brother, after all.

Rachel looked scandalized. She stomped to Kurt and hissed, "Kurt, you know very well that is not the stage direction! This is good practice for when we are playing opposite each other so get your head in the game!" Kurt just looked at her with mock shame. Best to let her think he was sorry.

Rachel cleared her throat. Before the song was to start, Rachel said, "I know, that's what makes me so nice!"

"Somebody PLEASE kill me now!" yelled Puck. Quinn gave him another smack but this time it was merely half-hearted. She was beginning to agree with Puck.

Sue turned to Will and excused herself from the party claiming the baby was about to strangle herself on the umbilical cord in an attempt to escape this mockery of an American classic. "I feel her pain, Will. Can't you do something about these kids?" Sue beseeched him. Will shrugged his shoulders. He was actually enjoying the performance.

Emma, on the other hand, looked horrified at Sue and asked if she need to call an ambulance. Sue assured no and got up from her chair as gracefully as someone of undeterminable months of pregnancy could and bid them farewell.

"As much as I would enjoy Porcelain and Pint Size Lupone fighting over the lazy but incredibly sexy Fiyero, I must be leaving to, you know…have a life!" Realizing she just revealed her knowledge of the musical, she left with as much dignity as she could. As a parting shot, she called. "You know how it ends, right? Spoiler alert! She dies!" Will just shook his head, knowing what actually happens.

Rachel ignored them and started singing:

_"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed."_

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to make SOMEBODY bleed," Santana called. "Remember the razors in my hair?"

Blaine figured it was time to put these two out of their misery. He ran down the stairs and said, "Woah, guys! Stop please!" Kurt looked relieved, but Rachel looked livid. This was not good Broadway etiquette!

Blaine ran up to the two thespians and whispered, "Guys, this might not be the best time. I promise later this evening I'll let you re-enact the entire show! I'll even play Fiyero!" Blaine offering a compromise was the only way to keep this party from getting violent. Besides, it might be fun, although Blaine secretly wondered why he never got to play a lead. Maybe it was because Rachel always insisted on taking the starring role and never shared a part she perceived as hers.

"_Always the ball-hogger huh, Rachel Berry?_" Blaine thought maliciously and felt some of those bitter feelings towards Rachel returning. If only she would stop pushing Kurt towards New York, Blaine could feel better about her but right now he didn't like her very much.

Kurt put his mouth to his boyfriend's ear and whispered, "Thank you. You just saved my ass, but please play along." Then he said loudly, "Blaine, it's MY party and I can act if I want to!" Rachel looked pleased that her best friend had stood up for her.

"That is a great song," interjected Brittany. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked at the small blonde. After a split second, they all shook their head and looked at the scene in front of them. Brittany's _bon mots_ got them every time!

"I'm sorry, Kurt," said Blaine, putting his head down contritely. Might as well lay it on thick. "But if we don't eat soon, the food will burn on the grill. Why don't we just call this intermission."

"And by intermission you mean never having to listen to these two sing this damn show again?" asked Santana. She looked over to Brittany and exclaimed, "Oh my god, I was thinking of living with these two!"

"Not the time, Tana," said Blaine.

"Fine, whatever! Let's just put on some real music, cause if I have to listen to 'Popular' one more time, I think I'll deafen myself with a fork!" Santana said, moving over to the iPod dock.

Rachel ignored Santana and called to everyone, "After refreshments, we're going to do the second act, and Kurt and I will reverse our roles. So for those who aren't following, I will be playing Elphaba, the tragically misunderstood witch, and Kurt will be playing Glinda, the flighty yet kind sorceress. Then we can show you how truly versatile we can be in our roles!"

Kurt knew he wasn't going to get involved in that one. He subtly walked away and hid behind Blaine. Kurt could almost see the steam coming out of Santana's ears. Blaine turned to Kurt and offered, "I could play Glinda for you."

"Are you nuts? I don't know who would smack you down more, Rachel or Santana! No, Blaine. Trust me on this one. Stay out," Kurt whispered fiercely into Blaine's ear.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and pulled away from Kurt. So that's what Miss High-and-Mighty Rachel thought of his acting, huh? Well, he could show her a thing or two about the craft. After all, he'd performed at theme parks and community theaters and Christmas spectaculars and well, lots of places! Rachel couldn't hold a candle to all the places he had performed. Blaine was quite capable of playing any role in _Wicked, _and he knew it!

He was certain Rachel didn't want to act opposite him again as he had been better than her in _West Side Story_. That was it! Blaine wasn't exactly thinking rationally at this point because his anger at Rachel was taking over his thought processes. Blaine went off on another tangent, ranting in his mind about the unfairness of Rachel getting to do what she wanted with Kurt and Blaine being left in the dust.

"_Kurt was, first and foremost, my boyfriend. Not Rachel's. No, my boyfriend! And the sooner she comprehends that, the better_," Blaine thought furiously. His thinking had turned a very disturbing corner, and he was determined to tell Rachel just what he thought of her once everyone had left. Blaine didn't want to cause a scene, of course.

Santana turned to Sam and Finn and yelled, "You boys best be holding me back, because I'm about to go all Lima Heights on some crazy hack actors over there!" She then started spouting enough Spanish profanities to make anyone blush.

After everyone got their food and found a spot in the backyard to sit, Kurt and Blaine found a quiet corner of the yard with their food. Blaine debated talking about Rachel and his growing resentment of her with Kurt, but the opportunity wasn't there.

Instead he stared in amazement at Kurt's plate of food.

Kurt had fixed a burger with two patties and double the cheese and put them on a white bread bun! Blaine was astonished. Kurt never ate hamburgers. The closest he ever came was just the patty with no bread, cheese or anything. He might add a small salad on the side and claim it was like eating a hamburger, but Blaine knew it wasn't the real deal.

"Thanks for bailing me out, Blaine," Kurt said and took a big bite of his hamburger. He gave a moan of pleasure and added with his mouth full, "Why have I been depriving myself for so long?"

Blaine, with his country club etiquette, let out a grimace and said, "I don't need to see your see-food diet, babe. That's disgusting."

Kurt looked confused at first, then gave a horrified look and put his hand over his mouth. He might have changed, but that was not a good reason for bad manners! He swallowed a bite and said, "Sorry, Blaine. It's just sooo gooood! I can see why Dad likes them so much."

Blaine was about to tell Kurt about the triple cheeseburger meal he had with Finn but thought better of it. It might be a good idea to ease him into junk food gently. "Just don't eat these too much, you don't want to end up in the hospital at 30," Blaine joked.

Kurt gave him another look and Blaine realized he stuck his foot in his mouth yet again. "I swear I might as well shut up for the rest of the night and keep myself out of trouble," said Blaine, shaking his head.

"It's fine. But I think it's time to register you for sensitivity training," ribbed Kurt. Blaine choked on his food and Kurt laughed and passed him his soda.

Blaine was about to ask about the New York news when Rachel with Finn horned back in and Rachel asked first. "Okay, Hummel, spill," she ordered. "I think you've kept us in suspense long enough!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and was about to tell her to get lost when Kurt chimed in. "Let me at least eat first!" Kurt exclaimed. At Rachel's "do it now!" look, he said, "Fine!" and put down his hamburger. "Be right back, I need to go get the information," he added, standing up and brushing the grass off his pants.

Blaine sent dagger eyes Rachel's way. She was so damn bossy. Mentally he yelled at her, "_Go away, Rachel! I don't want you near Kurt! He's mine, and I'm going to keep him here with me until we go to New York!" _But Rachel, who was incredibly skilled and talented in many aspects, was not a mind reader. She totally ignored Blaine and carefully watched Kurt's every move.

Kurt made his way over to the patio table and grabbed the file folder that he was keeping with Carole. After having a few words with the adults — he had to be polite after all — he walked back to his friends. He sat back on the grass and passed over the folder.

"So Emma gave that to me," Kurt said, pointing to the information packet. "Her cousin works for Fallen Angel Productions…"

"The one that does all those reality shows?" squealed Blaine. He clapped his hands together with glee. He watched his share of those guilty pleasures, so he was well aware of the company. Maybe this was a good thing, after all.

"Exactly!" said Kurt, thrilled his boyfriend knew about the company. "Anyway, they are looking for interns to start this fall, after Halloween. Emma said that her cousin will forward my application to the hiring committee if I'm interested. I really think I want to do this. It's not what I planned or expected, but it is an opportunity!"

"Kurt, that's amazing!" cried Rachel, putting her food on the grass and flung herself at her best friend, knocking him over. "We can go apartment hunting this summer!" Blaine shot her an irritated look. He should be the one hugging Kurt, not her.

"Rachel, not so fast. This is a long shot. You look for apartments with Finn, and we'll figure something out if I get it," Kurt said, laughing from the ground where he was knocked over by Rachel, and looked at Finn. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like Finn had an uncomfortable look on his face. "In the meantime, I work at the school." He looked at Blaine and said, "This is going to work out."

Blaine looked at Kurt and his heart broke. He had to be happy for his boyfriend. Otherwise, he was just being selfish. "That's great Kurt, really," he said, faking a smile.

Kurt knew that tone. It was Blaine's "I'm upset" tone. He remembered it all too well, from the Chandler incident, after Blaine sang that Whitney Houston song and slut-shamed Kurt. Kurt knew that he was putting all this information on Blaine, and it wasn't fair. But Blaine should be pleased! If Kurt got this job, this would set the couple up for a new life in New York. It was what they both dreamed of. Blaine was confusing him. What was his problem?

"Blaine, are you okay? You're looking a little green," said Rachel with concern. Blaine was looking at nothing in particular, as if in another world. Rachel started worrying and touched Blaine's arm.

All of a sudden Blaine flinched, refocused his eyes, and stood up. "I can't do this. I gotta go," he said and quickly started walking down the driveway to the front yard.

"Blaine, wait!" cried Kurt and jumped up to follow his boyfriend. Kurt realized he really should have talked to Blaine in private, so they could discuss their options in peace. He just didn't understand why Blaine was so upset. They had worked out the long distance thing when he thought he was going to NYADA.

The rest of the gang looked on with curiosity and concern when they saw the look on Blaine's face. They knew that face. Blaine was not happy. After the two men left the yard, their conversations turned to the scene they just witnessed.

Blaine pulled the keys out of his jeans and made his way to his car. "Where are you going?" asked Kurt. Blaine just ignored him and got in the car, turned on the gas, and pulled out of the driveway. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled in frustration. He started running after the car but realized Blaine was going too fast to catch up to it, and besides, Kurt wasn't strong enough to stop the car anyway. Kurt raised his arms up quickly and slammed them down at his sides in an angry defeat. Blaine was already halfway down the street with no intention of stopping. Kurt raised his hand to his mouth to stop himself from crying.

Kurt started to panic. Blaine finally did it. He left him because of his behavior. He was about to open the door to his own SUV when he heard Rachel calling.

"Kurt, wait! Where are you going?" she asked.

"Blaine took off. I need to follow him!" Kurt said frantically.

"I'm going with you," said Rachel. She was worried about Blaine too. He was being so strong for Kurt. The look on Blaine's face when he left the yard scared her. She hoped this wasn't going to be a repeat of what happened to Kurt. Badass Blaine would be too surreal.

"Just stay here, Rach. I can handle this," commanded Kurt. Rachel would just get in the way.

"Stop arguing with me and get in the damn SUV," ordered Rachel, starting to feel some of the panic Kurt was projecting.

The two best friends jumped in the car, buckled up and tore out of the driveway. Rachel sent a text to Finn letting him know what was going on and asking him to entertain everyone until they got back.

"Where is he going?" asked Rachel as she looked up from her phone and saw Blaine's car. He was driving erratically and she worried for her friend's safety.

"I don't know, but we can't let him out of our sight!" said Kurt. He wanted to cry, but he had to concentrate on the road. They didn't need an accident. He was losing Blaine. It finally happened.

They pursued Blaine for a bit, following behind at a safe distance. At one point they lost him, but Kurt knew where he was heading. "He's going towards the school," Kurt whispered.

"Dalton?" asked Rachel. She wasn't really paying attention to Kurt, but watching out for Blaine's car, so she didn't recognize the route they were taking.

"No, McKinley, Berry! Pay attention!" Kurt almost yelled, reverting for a moment. He realized he was taking his worry out on the wrong person. "Sorry, Rachel," he apologized and grabbed his friend's hand. Rachel gave a reassuring squeeze in response.

Kurt had to talk about something, anything, to keep from freaking out. "Oh my god, what have I put him through these last few days? When I took off, all I was thinking about was the hurt. I didn't even consider how it might affect anyone else. I've been so selfish," he lamented. "So damn selfish!"

"Kurt, don't," comforted Rachel.

"No! Seriously, I'm as self-centered as I claimed you were! No wonder he wanted to leave! All I cared about was my happiness. Blaine is my partner in all of this, and I didn't even consider him," Kurt said and his eyes went wide. "Shit, this is NOT happening," he said, breathing deep and trying to keep control. He lost the battle with his willpower and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. A honk blasted from the car. Luckily, there were no cars on the side street they were driving down.

Rachel felt she had to do something. This was very quickly spiraling out of control, and she was empathizing with her best friend's pain. "Kurt, just park the car here. We can walk. It's only a couple blocks from the school. You aren't in a state for driving right now anyhow," she said gently.

Kurt didn't respond, but he knew Rachel was right, so he pulled over at the next available parking spot. He wanted to get to Blaine as soon as possible, but he didn't want to get into an accident either, or even worse, hit someone with the car.

Kurt got out of the car, locked it and set the alarm, and started walking quickly towards the school. He forgot all about Rachel. Blaine was the one he wanted to see right now.

"Kurt, just wait will you? Blaine isn't going anywhere," called Rachel. Kurt realized how crappy he was treating Rachel and stopped, waiting for her to catch up.

"You need to keep calm, Kurt," said Rachel, touching his shoulder. "You know how your emotions are all messed up right now."

"Instead of flying off the handle?" asked Kurt quietly, giving a small smile. He could never resist quoting _Wicked_, even when things were going to hell. His mind went back to their sing-off before that epic fight and remembered how Rachel said that line to him. At least it was calming him down.

"Exactly. Any issue in life can be solved by that amazing show," informed Rachel, smiling. She had to distract Kurt. They also had to find Blaine. She grabbed his hand and threaded her fingers with his. "Come on, let's get Blaine. How about we continue our show while we walk?"

"Okay," said Kurt, resigned. And that is how they walked to the school, hand in hand and singing to distract themselves from worrying about Blaine.

**- 0 -**

Blaine parked his car in the student parking lot and made his way to the gym. He noted a few cars in the lot. He might be in luck. He wasn't sure if it would be open or not, but based on the amount of vehicles around him someone might have reserved it. The community often used the gym at the school as there weren't too many amenities like it available in the area.

Blaine saw that the side door to the gym was open so he slipped inside. He debated whether to box or do laps at the track to release his frustrations. But first, he had to find somewhere to sit, because he was quickly starting to descend into a full-fledged panic attack.

He hadn't had a panic attack like this for several years. His therapist showed him deep breathing techniques when he felt the tightening in his chest. It wasn't working this time, though. Blaine felt he knew what he was going to do. Knowing what to do next seemed to calm him down, or at least to keep him from wanting to pass out.

There was a basketball game going on in the gym. It looked like a student/faculty pick-up game. He spotted Coach Beiste and gave her a small wave. Coach Beiste was always nice to Blaine. She let him shower separately from the other guys. She thought it was because of Blaine's homosexuality, but Blaine had other reasons. He had secrets he needed to hide. Blaine knew he was too small for most contact sports, but Beiste offered him opportunities in other arenas such as track and boxing. She'd even discussed with Blaine the possibility of heading up a team for a boxing group as the school lacked one for competition. Yes, he liked Coach a lot. She was one of the good guys at the school.

Blaine gave a small nervous smile and gave a small wave while trying to breathe. He made his way around the gym and let himself out another side door to the central quad. This was Blaine's favorite part of the school, and the site for some bittersweet scenes between him and Kurt. It seemed fitting to be there at the moment.

Blaine sat on the picnic table, put his head between his knees and tried to force himself to breathe deep. It wasn't working. He started going over in his mind the last couple of hours spent with Kurt. Telling his boyfriend about his dad was a terrible idea. It just opened a can of scary worms he didn't want opened. It also made him realize that he was going to be alone. Again. He thought the loneliness was all over when he met Kurt. He was convinced they were going to be together forever.

"Always the hopeless romantic, aren't you Blaine?" he asked himself, his breath hitching. This self-torture was manifesting into chest pains.

He had to be realistic. Kurt and Blaine would be together for the summer, then as soon as Kurt moved to New York, Blaine would be forgotten. Blaine knew this game. Everyone in his life was the same way. His parents. Cooper. Hell, half of the Warblers hardly ever talked to him anymore, although Sebastian probably had something to do with that. And when they grew apart, the New Directions would do the same and leave him alone at McKinley.

Finally, the tight band surrounding his lungs began to loosen, at least a little bit. He was able to take several deep breaths.

"How could he do this to me?" asked Blaine. He wasn't thinking rationally anymore. In his mind, he was convinced that Kurt was going to dump him and find a new man the second he got to New York. "After everything I've done for you. Goddammit, Kurt, I hate you!" he exclaimed. He gasped and put his hand to his mouth, realizing what he just said. He didn't hate Kurt. That was the problem. It would be easier if he did. All of a sudden he started sobbing again, and he wasn't sure if he would ever stop.

**- 0 -**

Kurt and Rachel finally arrived at the school to find the doors locked. They saw Blaine's car in the student lot but didn't see the curly-haired man.

"Shit!" yelled Kurt, pounding on the door. "Where in the hell did he go?"

"Kurt, your face is looking like a tomato again. You might want to calm down that blood pressure," informed Rachel as she looked around. She spied the gym door and grabbed her best friend's arm and pointed to the opening. "Kurt, over there! I bet he went into the gym."

"Good eyes, Rach," Kurt praised as he started running to the door. They made their way inside and noticed a game going on. They were almost around the gym and were about to enter the school proper when the players realized who entered the gym and the changes he had undergone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

Kurt stopped and stared back, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" he said sarcastically.

"Looking good, Hummel!" said Brian Smith, one of the students. He was never mean to Kurt but was stunned by his transformation. Kurt looked like he was about to kick someone's ass.

"Not the time, Brian!" called back Kurt. "Has anyone seen Blaine come through here?"

"Yeah, he came through here a few minutes ago. He's at the steps outside," responded Brian. "Is he okay? It looks like he was wigging about something."

Kurt ignored the boy. "Thanks," he said, giving a wave. Rachel stayed silent, which was a rarity for her, and followed Kurt. The students resumed their game but talked about Kurt once he left the gym. It seemed people really DO change after graduation.

**- 0 -**

Blaine had his head in his hands, trying to make sense out of everything when he heard a voice yell, "Blaine!" He looked up to see Kurt hurrying towards him with Rachel following behind. He jumped up and started making his way up the stairs and away from Kurt. He couldn't do this right now.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, confused. What was Blaine doing? "Blaine, where are you going? Don't run off. We need to talk about this," he said with a panicked voice.

Blaine stopped running up the stairs and spun on Kurt, saying while pointing to Rachel, "Why bother? Your girlfriend is there with you, and you know how she can't keep her nose out of it. We all know how you're choosing her over me."

Rachel gasped! Is this what Blaine thought of her?

Kurt took a step back. What in the hell was wrong with Blaine? He had never shown any sort of jealously in Kurt's friendship with Rachel. He put his hands on his hips and stared back, but inside he had a rubbery feeling of panic. "Blaine, stop being stupid. Now come down here so we can talk about this, please?"

"Why should I?" asked Blaine, his chin coming up, almost daring Kurt to come get him. It was a childish stance but Blaine didn't feel very adult right now.

Rachel stepped up to Kurt's back and whispered, "You two need to be alone. I'll meet you back at the car." Kurt nodded and handed Rachel his keys so she could use the radio and AC.

As Rachel was about to walk away, Blaine began taunting her, calling, "Hey Rachel, make sure you enjoy my ex-boyfriend in New York! You win! Do you understand, Rachel Berry? Does it make you feel good inside knowing you stole him away from me? YOU WIN!" The last two words were screamed, and a couple of the students looked out the gym door to make sure everything was okay. When they saw there was no violence, they shrugged their shoulders and continued with the game.

Rachel turned and looked at Blaine with hurt eyes. All of a sudden she burst into tears and ran back to the gym.

Blaine gave a bitter smirk and said sarcastically, "I'm sure she'll use this as an excuse to sing some stupid song." He looked at Kurt, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and said, "I gotta go." He didn't mean to say "ex" but it just came out, and he refused to back down now.

Kurt looked back, stunned. Did Blaine just call him an ex-boyfriend? "Blaine, did you just call me an ex?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"So what if I did?" Blaine asked, shrugging his shoulders. Those walls he so desperately spent several years tearing down were starting to rapidly build again. "Might as well cut ties now. Seems you've made your choice. Her over me. I'm glad you're leaving. Good riddance!"

"We haven't even talked about whether I was going to do this!" exclaimed Kurt. "Blaine, I'm surprised at you! You know that I'm absolutely head over heels in love with you! Nothing could ever come between you and me. Blaine, you're my soulmate! Why would you say those mean things to me?"

Blaine had to protect himself, because things were going to start really sucking. "Then why are you leaving me for Rachel?" he asked. He knew he was being ridiculous, but it was the only way to deal with the rising panic and rage he was feeling.

Kurt was starting to get frustrated. "I'm not leaving you for anyone!" he practically screamed. He stopped, took a couple deep breaths, and continued, "I already said it was a long shot. Blaine, think about it for a second. What is…what?...7 months apart over the rest of our lives? Even then we can visit each other all the time. Just calm down and think."

Kurt recognized he shouldn't have told Blaine to calm down and think, at least in that way, because Blaine's eyes flashed. "I really have to go, Kurt," he said and started to walk back up the stairs.

Kurt had to do something to stop Blaine. "Blaine, you're being a hypocrite! You spent the last three days telling me not to run away from everything, and now you're doing the exact same thing! I know I deserve everything I get! I deserve you leaving me, but I also deserve an explanation. So before you go, can you at least give me that?"

Once again Blaine stopped on the stairs and slowly turned around. Tears were streaming down his face. Kurt expected him to look upset but discovered Blaine's eyes were full of anger.

Blaine walked down the stairs and said, "Fine, please sit at the picnic table. I'll give you a few more minutes, and then it's over. I can't do this anymore, Kurt. I've reached my breaking point."

Kurt started shaking but nodded his assent. He sat on one of the benches at the picnic tables. Blaine sat on the table and thought about taking Kurt's hand but changed his mind. Touching Kurt would just make things more difficult. Refusing to look into Kurt's eyes, Blaine looked at the gym door and began to sing:

_"There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.  
There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time."_

Kurt shook his head. This wasn't happening. He was going to ask Blaine to marry him, eventually! Maybe sooner than later if everything worked out. He tried to get Blaine to look at him, but he refused. Blaine just continued singing:

_"There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time."_

All of a sudden Blaine jumped off the table. Kurt tried to grab for him, but Blaine pushed his arms away. He stared at his ex-boyfriend and started singing angrily:

_"And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for!  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh..."_

Blaine started calming down. The time was almost here. He had to be calm, because if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to leave. He touched Kurt on the shoulder and finished singing:

_"There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...  
There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time."_

"Why, Blaine?" sobbed Kurt.

"I just don't have the strength for us anymore," said Blaine, who was also sobbing. "I really need to go. Just give me some time. I'll call you." He touched Kurt's face and walked away.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt.

Blaine stopped but didn't turn around and said, "Yes, Kurt?"

"Remember, I do love you. And all you need is courage," Kurt whispered. "We will find our way to one another, I promise."

"We'll see," said Blaine simply. It wasn't mean. It was just a fact. With tears streaming down his face, Blaine walked out of Kurt's life.

Kurt sat on the bench, put his hand over his mouth and started sobbing anew. He sat there crying for over a half hour then texted Rachel to come get him. He couldn't be alone right now.

Blaine watched Kurt from the shadows. He wanted to forget everything he just said and run to his soulmate. It just wasn't possible anymore. Blaine had to let Kurt go. He pulled out his phone, dialed a number and said, "Hello? It's Blaine. I need somewhere to go." After talking for a minute or two, he hung up and made his way to his car. Blaine thought he might have found the right place to go for comfort.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh the creys! This chapter just about ripped my heart right out of my chest. It was inspired when Chris and Darren said they want drama and speedbumps, and it was written quite a while ago. Well, there you go Misters Colfer and Criss, more drama than you can shake a stick at! Don't worry though, guys. I'm a chronic Klainer. It will be alright. Song is It's a Fine, Fine Line from the Avenue Q broadway show.


	15. Teenager in Love

**Author's Note:** Happy day after Glee season 4 premiere day! It was AMAZING! Sad to see Klaine separate like that, but I'm looking forward to seeing what is in store. Buzzing a bit as Ryan Murphy tweeted me last night too. BTW, notice how broken Kurt was at the beginning. That is our Kurt! We are working on a new storyline right now, and I think you are going to love it. Kurt's breakdown has just about run its course I think. But never fear, Badass!Kurt and Geek!Kurt is never truly gone…just call it an alter ego. Aligned Stars (my silent partner like Teller in Penn and Teller) waves hello.

You know it's coming…**Disclaimers: **Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, we'd bring Rory back and actually give him a decent storyline. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. As we pass the train scene, it will get WAY AU. We try to stick to canon the best we can, however. We are trying to not let the S4 ep's color our writing. Characters may be OOC, but there are reasons why, as you will soon see.  
**  
Thanks:** Wayne Kotke and Gleekast, we are ever your servants. Thanks for the shoutout on your cast, btw! Also, to Ryan Murphy who will probably never read this, but you inspire me, sir. I would never start writing if not for you, Chris, Darren, and the rest of the cast.

* * *

Rachel found Kurt sitting at the picnic table, his head in his hands, sobbing. This wasn't a disappointed sobbing, like when one lost a competition or failed a test. This was a sobbing like one's heart had been violently ripped out of their chest and then ripped into several small pieces. Rachel had never seen Kurt this upset, and that included when his dad was sick in the hospital. She rushed to her best friend and sat down beside him. He didn't bother looking up.

"Kurt, sweetie, what happened?" she asked, putting her arms around her heartbroken friend. "I saw Blaine rushing away in his car. I tried to stop him, but he just ignored me."

Kurt looked up at Rachel. The makeup he wore was all over his face, tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he was having a hard time breathing. "Rachel, I.. I can't breathe. I.. I feel like I'm going to pass out. Please tell me I'm dreaming?" he begged pathetically, his words punctuated with sobs. "Please tell me these past three days were one big hallucination and we're about to go to glee practice? Why do bad things keep happening to me? I don't think I can take it anymore." His eyes searched Rachel's face for any answers she might provide him.

Rachel sighed. She did not see herself as someone who fixed problems. She was more a motivator: the one who pushed people forward to accomplish goals and usually those goals benefited Rachel in some way. Helping Kurt deal with Blaine's inane behavior was not her forte, but she was a good friend and resolved to help Kurt any way she could.

"I'm afraid we can't go back a week and have a do-over, Kurt," Rachel replied sadly. She put her hands on Kurt's arms. "Come on, honey, you're hyperventilating again. Just take slow, deep breaths." Kurt tried to slow his breathing but it just panicked him more.

"Ra-rachel, I feel l-like my soul just died," wailed Kurt sounding more and more like a hurt little boy. "Blaine left me." Kurt emphasized the word "left" quite loudly to Rachel so she could understand the severity of the situation. Once the grieving boyfriend realized she got it, Kurt added, "He said I was choosing you and New York over him and that h-he couldn't do it anymore." Kurt burst into more desperate tears.

Rachel stared at her best friend in shock. Kurt and Blaine were forever! They were as solid as she and Finn were. This couldn't be possible! The four of them were going to buy a luxury apartment someday in New York and maybe a country house in Connecticut or possibly the Poconos! Fighting back tears, she advised, "This has to be a misunderstanding, Kurt. You guys could never break up." She pulled out her phone. "This can be solved by a quick phone call. I'll give Blaine a call and…"

"Don't bother, Rachel," Kurt interrupted, his sobbing starting to subside. However, the tears still flowed. "I think I finally pushed him over the edge. This is all my fault. After all the stuff he told me about his dad, I did…" He realized he might have said too much and put his hand over his mouth, smearing the last of his lipstick all over the palm of his hand. Kurt looked at his hand and threw it down in his lap. He rolled his eyes as he realized how ridiculous he must look like right now: a sad, clown-faced, recently dumped, ex-boyfriend with black make-up all over his face. He searched his pockets for something to clean himself up. Finding nothing he looked at Rachel.

Rachel dug through her purse and pulled out her little package of wet wipes for Kurt. She remarked in a matter-of-fact voice, "You're a mess, Kurt." She handed Kurt one wipe for his hand and she took another to start cleaning up his face. After clearing away most the smeared black lipstick and eyeliner, she looked at Kurt curiously. "His father? What's wrong with Blaine's father?" she asked seriously.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't say anything, Rach. I promised Blaine I wouldn't. He may be my ex now…" he said and let out another sob, realizing what that really meant, and continued, "but I can't betray his confidence like that." He took a deep cleansing breath. "Let's just say I found out something extremely disturbing, and I basically just made everything worse by telling him about New York. I'm sooo stupid sometimes!" Kurt started to cry again.

"But Kurt, I thought you had it all figured out! You and Blaine and New York. You said Blaine was on board with everything!" stated a clearly flustered Rachel. All this drama and sadness was getting to be too much! Rachel was confused and a little frustrated by the spinning emotions all around her. And she thought New Directions had it bad when it came to drama!

"We did, but I think all my drama and the thing he confided in me changed things. He thinks I'm abandoning him. Maybe I am…" Kurt whispered, worried he was the one who had created an irrepairable rift in his relationship with Blaine by holding the knowledge of Blaine's treatment by his father hostage. Kurt was worried that maybe Blaine thought that Kurt would tell everyone. Kurt was overanalyzing the situation, and unbeknownst to him, that wasn't the situation at all.

"Come on, stop talking like that," Rachel said soothingly as she brought Kurt's head onto her chest and wrapped her arms around him again. She started gently rocking and said, "Just give him some time and you can talk this out. He knows we want him in New York as much as I want you there, right?"

"I don't think this can be fixed, Rachel. I should just accept it now. I also don't think I'm doing the New York thing. This was a sign that I should just stay home for now," Kurt said resolutely, using the sleeve on his t-shirt to wipe at his eyes. It left black streaks across the fabric and Kurt stared at the stains in horror.

"_I might as well throw this t-shirt away! Getting eyeliner out of fabric could be a nightmare and besides, the t-shirt was cheaply made anyway_," Kurt thought absentmindedly. He shrugged his shoulders, looked directly at Rachel and asked, "Do I have much make-up left on my face?"

Rachel reached in her purse and pulled out more tissues and her mirror compact. Offering them to Kurt, she said, "Come on, Kurtsie. Let's get the rest of that silly makeup off your face." She let out a mischievous smile and tickled Kurt on the side.

Kurt squirmed away and playfully slapped her hand away. "It is pretty silly, isn't it?" said Kurt with a sad chuckle. "And Kurtsie is the most ridiculous name." He put his finger to his lips and looking up thoughtfully, added, "But it DOES kind of grow on you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "The nickname or the black bedlam all over your face? I would suggest no makeup, unless you want to wear it. I would rather see your tragically handsome face without all that black stuff, especially with your compulsion for emoting," she said with a smile and started helping Kurt remove the remaining makeup. Kurt tried to return the smile, but he wasn't sure if he would ever smile again. It felt like a piece of him was missing.

"Better?" Kurt asked after he did some additional cleaning.

Rachel nodded her head and added, "You'll need to do a good clean up once you get home, but you can pass as semi-normal."

Kurt declared with a wicked grin, "Never! I'll never be considered normal in any circumstances. I'm actually proud of my non normalness…non normality? Non normalocity? My uniqueness!" but then his face turned somber again.

Refusing to be deterred, Rachel said, "You need to come to New York, Kurt!"

Kurt shook his head and continued with his reasons to stay in Lima, "Dad needs help at the shop now more than ever. Besides, it might be fun to be Finn's boss, that is until you both move to New York. At least Finn and I have some stuff in common now." He was thinking of the video games talk he could have with his brother. It would pass the time during those particularly slow times at Hummel Tire and Lube.

Rachel realized this was not the time to argue with Kurt about New York. "I promise you'll work this out," she replied. "If you and I could get over that spectacularly dramatic fight last night, you and Blaine will work this out. He really upset me, too, but I know he was hurting over something, so I let it go. I had no idea how he actually felt about me. He was jealous of ME? I guess that makes me oblivious, huh?"

"Well, if you're oblivious, then I'm clueless!" Kurt retorted sarcastically.

Rachel pulled her phone back out of her purse and sent off a text to Finn while saying, "I'm going to get Finn to send everyone home. I think you just need some alone time, Kurt."

"Please don't leave me alone?" Kurt asked frantically, grabbing Rachel's arm. She jumped because she was concentrating on the phone and texting.

"Goodness, Kurt! Warn me before you manhandle me!" she scolded. "Of course I won't leave you alone. I mean alone time as in no New Directions. I'll be here as long as you need me," she assured. Kurt nodded his thanks to Rachel, and took one last stab at cleaning off his face, still more black! Yep, he was definitely going to have to rethink wearing all this makeup. He considered it a war paint of sorts. There was a time and a place for it, and for now, this war was over. He was calling a cease fire.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked.

Rachel looked up from her phone and replied, "Yes, Kurt?"

"I really thought he was the one. I was thinking of asking him to marry me after his graduation," Kurt revealed his inner most feeling about Blaine and he started weeping again. "When will this emptiness go away?" he lamented, "I feel like there's a gaping hole inside and I just want to die."

"I'm not sure if it ever really does," Rachel said and recognized her comment was totally the wrong thing to say. She tried qualifying it with an explanation. "I felt the same way when Finn and I parted ways in junior year. I mean, it will go away in time. But I don't think Blaine will be away that long. He'll realize that he is missing you and come crawling back for forgiveness."

"I doubt it," replied Kurt, his poor nose all stuffed up from crying. He gave Rachel one last hug and stood up. "I should be the one begging for forgiveness. I really just want to go home now. Promise you'll stick around?"

"Anything for you, Kurt. I think we should stop at the store and pick up some more ice cream and potato chips…the fried kind, not baked. Then we can find the stupidest movie on the TV and laugh till our sides split," she said and put her arm around the black-haired man. "We'll get through this, I promise."

Kurt looked at his best friend with surprise. It seemed she was actually concerned for him. And not in a way that would benefit her. She was being selfless. Kurt looked around to see if a comet was barreling towards them. Was it December 21st yet? "Thanks, BFF," he said and offered his pinky.

"You're welcome, BFF," she responded and linked her pinky with his. They left the quad with their pinkies linked. For now, things were going to be okay. Kurt had his Rachel, but all he wanted was his Blaine.

**- 0 -**

Blaine pulled into the Berry's driveway. He didn't know where else to go. The Father Berrys were the first people he could think of to talk about his predicament with Kurt. "_I loved Kurt so much but I just let him go,_" Blaine thought to himself, launching into an inner soliloquy. "_I knew I would have to set him free eventually, because once Kurt was in New York, all the guys there would discover how cute he really was and Kurt could have his pick of anyone! Why would he want to stick with me in that case? It was better to let Kurt go first, so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of being dumped. I've always heard that dumping was better than being dumped. Then why did it feel like shit?_" Blaine put his head on the steering wheel and continued thinking, "_I had hoped to buck the system so to speak and make a high school romance work forever, even a long distance one. I believed Kurt when he said it could be done. Well, I wanted to have total faith that Kurt will remain true to me, although sometimes it didn't seem realistic. At least that was what everyone else tried to tell me. That I was just living a romantic fantasy. So only one question remains. What am I going to do? I can't pick up my stuff at Kurt's, and the very last place I want to be is home. God, I want my boyfriend!_"

Blaine could picture his mom taunting him once she found out he had broken up with Kurt. "See I told you he would break up with you!" she'd say to him. "You're damaged goods, Blaine. Nobody wants you. You're not worthy of anyone's love. You're such a failure." His mom always knew the most hurtful things to say to him, and he tried to so hard to make her love him. Hell, to make everyone love him.

He irrationally flirted with the idea of calling Sebastian, but that jerk would just take advantage of his vulnerability. Besides, that would just make everything worse, especially if Kurt found out. Kurt still talked to several of the Warblers so word would most certainly get back, even if the visit was innocent. Blaine just needed someone to talk to, and Hiram and Leroy Berry were good mentors. They would understand what he was feeling, right?

He figured Rachel would be with Kurt, consoling him. That is what girlfriends do, right? Blaine let out a large exasperated sigh, frustrated and angry with himself. That was not fair at all. It was also completely ridiculous. He knew Kurt was loyal to him, but Blaine always wondered if it came down to it, would he choose Rachel or him? "_I guess I just made him choose_," Blaine thought. "_What did I do_? _I just made a huge mistake_. _Blaine, you're a dumbass!"_ Right now, he just needed to talk to someone. He would figure out his next move later.

Blaine turned off the engine and sat in his car, not sure what to do next. He knew he should be upset, but instead he just felt sort of numb. He had never really broken up with anyone before and wasn't sure of the protocol. Should he change his status on Facebook? He decided to wait on that one. Blaine didn't think he wanted to face changing through the entire roster of relationship statuses going from "in a relationship" to "it's complicated" to the kiss of death "single."

Just to make sure, he checked Kurt's relationship status. Oh, good! They were still a couple. It was a well-known fact that Kurt spent all his time on three different websites: YouTube, Ru La La, and Facebook. If Kurt had wanted to, he could have already changed his status. The fact that he hadn't was a small comfort to Blaine.

Blaine wasn't even sure if he wanted to be broken up. But letting Kurt go was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Blaine felt that he was just holding Kurt back. That was why he wanted to talk to Hiram and LeRoy. They might help him figure everything out. The contradictory feelings threatened to start him on another panic attack.

Blaine shook his head as if to dispel all these conflicting thoughts, got out of his car and made his way to the front door. Before he could knock Hiram opened the door and cried, "Greetings, Sir Blaine of Anderson! Welcome to our humble abode. Please, come in and make yourself at home!" Blaine hadn't told them what was going on, just that he needed someone to talk to.

Blaine took off his shoes, a habit he had from being raised in a house with white carpets, and asked, "Is Rachel here?" Blaine knew full well she wasn't. But he needed some excuse to talk to her dads. "I kind of wanted to talk to her, too." Well, that part was true. Blaine didn't want to talk to her now but he knew he would want to talk to her later. Now that he was starting to think rationally, at least somewhat, he wanted to at least apologize and talk to her.

"I'm sorry, she isn't here," said LeRoy, entering the hallway. "She's still over at your boyfriend's house." Blaine's brave face fell and his bottom lip gave a slight quiver. Sensing something was wrong at the mention of Kurt, he added, "Blaine, are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

"No, I don't think I am. I really need to sit down. Is that okay?" Blaine asked with the most polite tone he could muster. He didn't think the two men were buying it, though.

"Of course, of course," invited Hiram. "Please, take a seat. You look like you've seen a ghost. Can I offer you a cocktail…oh wait…strike that…can I offer you a soda?" Ever the host, Hiram briefly forgot his young friend was underage and knew he would catch hell from Rachel and Kurt if he offered Blaine alcohol. A little birdie had confidentially told the two fathers of Blaine's inability to refuse libations at one of Rachel's famous karaoke nights.

"Just water would be fine," said Blaine, his voice cracking. Actually alcohol sounded great right now. Drinking himself into oblivion sounded like an awesome idea. "_You're not getting into that again!_" he scolded himself.

As Hiram went to fetch his guest a bottle of spring water, LeRoy led Blaine over to the couch. "Please, sit." Blaine sat, barely keeping in the emotions that were threatening to explode from him. "So Mr. Anderson, what brings this not-so-happy visit? Like I asked before, are you feeling… What do young people call it nowadays?" he called to Hiram, snapping his fingers.

"I believe okay is still the proper colloquialism," Hiram called back, amused.

"Are you feeling okay?" LeRoy asked sincerely.

Asking a clearly upset person if he or she was "feeling okay" is always a bad idea. The tears that threatened to spill finally did. "I left Kurt!" Blaine solemnly declared in a tone suggesting there was no chance for repairing this relationship and he had no future worth pursuing. Simply put, Blaine's world had come to a tragic end. There would be no reason to get out of bed tomorrow, no reason to get showered, no one to plan his outfit(s) for the day, no one to bake cookies for or make out with, no purpose whatsoever. Yes, Blaine felt the whole reason for existence had vanished, and as much as he wanted to endure this great loss stoically it was written all over his face.

"Well, I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow!" LeRoy assured. "Ah, young love. You leave each other for a few hours, and it feels like forever."

"No, sir…I mean we broke up. I LEFT Kurt!" he said and started sobbing in earnest. "We had a big fight about going to New York and I…I said I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sure Ra-rachel told you about what has happened to Kurt the la-last few days." Blaine stopped and realized what he said to Rachel. "Oh my god, Rachel!" he cried and put his head in arms. "I said som-some really mean th-things to her!" he hiccupped. Hiram returned from the kitchen with the water and handed to Blaine. Blaine paused long enough to thank him, open the bottle, take a long drink, and continue back with his crying discourse. "Now that I th-think about it, it's..it's completely stupid and ridiculous!" He ended his speech with a cry, "How could I doubt Kurt like that?"

"What did you say to Rachel?" asked Hiram with concern. He was very protective of his little girl, and he wouldn't be happy if Blaine did anything to harm her.

"I..I swear I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, Mr. Berry!" said Blaine, eyes widening in slight fear as he realized just to whom he was talking. Rachel was these two men's entire world. Blaine hung his head down and continued his tirade of self-loathing, "I..I'm such an awful person. I just kn-know she'll never want to speak to me again!" Blaine started hiccupping again from his crying jag so he fortified himself with another swig out of the bottle of water. He braced himself and went on, "I basically accused her of stealing Kurt from me. I also accused Kurt of going 'straight' for Rachel. Oh my god, I'm such a moron!" Blaine let out a heavy moan, put his head on the back of the couch and wailed, "How does anyone ever put up with me?" Then with complete sincerity he looked Hiram directly in the eye and asked, "Can I have that cocktail, now?"

"NO!" LeRoy replied and then turning to Hiram, exclaimed, "And no to you giving him one, either!"

"Nice try, Blaine," admonished Hiram. He returned a look over to LeRoy and mumbled an apology to his husband saying the offer had slipped out earlier. Then the two shared a brief moment and something crossed between them. LeRoy nodded and left the room. Blaine looked at them with a pang of jealousy. He always wished he and Kurt would be like that, linked almost telepathically. Sometimes it was like that. All Kurt and Blaine had to do was gaze at each other from across the room and know what each other were thinking and feeling. Not anymore. Those days were over.

Hiram took a quilt from the back of the couch and stood up. "Blaine, please, put your feet up. When LeRoy gets back, we're all going to have a little talk." Putting his feet up on the couch made Blaine feel a little uncomfortable; was this turning into a therapy session? But he had been raised not to argue with his elders so he put his feet on the couch. Besides, wasn't that the reason for the visit anyway, to talk? He was so glad he'd already removed his shoes. Hiram started to cover him with the blanket.

Blaine went to protest, "But it's summer!"

Hiram ignored him and explained, "When Rachel had a crisis, we always used to cover her in her favorite quilt and make her some hot cocoa and then talk it through." Blaine nodded his agreement. Starting to relax, he bunched up the quilt and gave it a gentle squeeze. Just knowing it belonged to Rachel changed his attitude. He honestly began missing her and felt deep remorse for the cruel taunts he had shouted at Rachel while on the stairs in the school courtyard. She was only looking out for Kurt, much the same way he looked out for Kurt, too. Blaine could see that now, and he felt a deep shame settle over his body. He struggled with not crying and was resolute not to make remarks that could be perceived as mean or cruel to Rachel anymore; unless, of course, she truly deserved them. Even then, he promised himself that he would talk to her first.

After Blaine and Hiram were settled, the older man asked, "Okay, Blaine. Start at the beginning, please. What happened?"

"Well, it's way too complicated to explain everything," Blaine started. "_Don't cry,"_ he told himself and asked for a tissue so he could blow his nose. As long as no one yelled at him, talking things through calmed him down. "As you know, Kurt didn't get into NYADA. He kind of went a little crazy, to put it mildly. Things kind of went to hell, he had a huge fight with Rachel and basically flipped off the entire New Directions." At that last piece of news, Hiram put his hand on his chest and gasped in shock. Kurt was always so kind and polite!

"Well, Rachel was trying to make things better and inadvertently angered Kurt," Blaine explained. LeRoy came in carrying steaming cups of hot cocoa piled high with whipped cream and shaved chocolate. He put the mugs on the coffee table, and after thanking him, Blaine continued, "Eventually, things were resolved and it seemed like everything was going to be alright. Then Kurt got some news that upset me. He had an opportunity for an internship in New York. I felt like I was losing him all over again, so I flipped out. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Blaine," said Hiram, patting Blaine's hand comfortingly.

"There's way more to it than that, but I really don't want to talk about it right now," Blaine said. He wasn't going to explain his fear of his father. He couldn't. He was just too scared. "I just feel like I'm being left alone while Kurt is going off to New York to have adventures with your daughter. Feeling left out is kind of an understatement. I'm terrified," he whispered.

"That's completely understandable," advised LeRoy. "I must ask you this, though. Do you really want to break up with Kurt? What does your heart tell you?"

"That I was being completely stupid and, no, I don't want to leave him," answered Blaine honestly. The more he talked about it, the more he realized that Kurt WAS his soulmate. Rachel was rapidly becoming his best friend and so was Finn. Now truthfully, Blaine was a little scared Finn would kick his ass, and Rachel would disown him. Those were the two people closest to Kurt, other than himself of course. "_Well, I used to be the closest,_" he thought bitterly.

"And do you think he really wants to say goodbye to you?" asked Hiram.

"I don't think he wants to, but I feel like I'm holding him back. I figured I could force his hand. I don't want to be the one who keeps him in Lima, right? I mean, that would be amazing, but that's so selfish! I know I just sound like a stupid teenager in love, but this feels like something much more than a high school relationship. I guess I'm just scared that if he leaves for New York without me, he'll find someone new. I just projected my fears onto Rachel." Blaine shook his head and continued, "I adore your Rachel, but sometimes she just makes me feel like I'm second fiddle with Kurt."

Blaine grew a little fearful his comment about Rachel might upset her dads, but they didn't seem mad at him. As a matter of fact, Hiram and LeRoy looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Blaine was a bit confused at the reaction but waited for a response "Blaine, I hope you have some time because we're going to tell you a little story," informed Hiram.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go right now," Blaine said. He hoped he didn't sound rude. Rachel's dads smiled. Feeling a little braver, Blaine went on. "Would you mind if I stayed here for the night? I'm still not sure what I'm doing with Kurt, and I just need a place to think," he asked shyly. Blaine hated sounding too needy, but he really felt this was the right place to get help. Hiram and LeRoy never judged him or belittled his feelings, and he wasn't sure where else to turn. He would usually turn to Carole in a situation like this, but that wasn't an option, either. "No one is going to be home tonight and I don't want to be alone," he added quickly, covering up his fear of going home. It was a little white lie. Blaine thought his parents might be gone. They traveled all the time and he hadn't had any texts from them. Besides, returning home to his parents or an empty house would be torture any way you looked at it.

"Of course," said LeRoy kindly. "We can make up the spare room for you."

"So, let's commence story time with our heroes, Hiram and LeRoy," Hiram interrupted and turned to Blaine. "Did you know that LeRoy and I met not too long after our 18th birthday? That's very close to the age you are right now!"

"Well, Kurt did just turn 18 a couple months ago, and I'll be 18 in a few months," Blaine informed.

Hiram nodded and continued, "Well, we weren't from the same area, but we met in that famous show choir, Up With People. You may be a little too young to remember them, but they were not unlike New Directions, just much, much bigger and filled with international members."

"Can't say that I have," Blaine responded and smiled, realizing how much of an age difference there was between the two married men and him.

Hiram continued, "That's neither here nor there. Anyhow, LeRoy and I became friends first. We were kindred of spirits!" LeRoy nodded blissfully in agreement at Hiram's romantic declaration of their boyhood crush phase.

"It took a while for anything close to a relationship to start. I was scared to ruin whatever we had. This starting to sound familiar?" Hiram asked, probing Blaine to interact.

"Yes," said Blaine, blushing. "I was scared to start something with Kurt in case something like this happened."

Hiram continued, "Now before you start jumping to conclusions, Mr. Anderson, wait till the end of the story. The group travelled around the world, singing at various fairs and carnivals. It really was a great life. As we traveled, LeRoy and I got closer. We eventually decided to stop denying our feelings for each other and officially become a couple."

"Awww, how romantic," said Blaine sincerely. What a great idea for a chick lit story! A true guilty pleasure for him, Blaine liked to read both teen-girl romances and choose-your-own adventures books. Once of his happiest days had been finding a book reading app for his phone so no one could see the covers of his favorite style of book. The teasing from the Warblers had been merciless, and if any of the jocks from McKinley found out, slushies would be the least of his worries!

"It was romantic," Hiram said wistfully. "But as things were starting to get really good, disaster struck. The group split up into some sub-groups, and LeRoy and I were put in separate sections. That meant a year of touring apart. To a young 18 year-old couple, this was the worst thing to happen!"

Blaine sat forward, engrossed in the story. The parallels between these two men and him and Kurt were eerie.

"It was absolute agony, and I'd be lying if I said some road blocks weren't thrown in our way. But we made it, and we are so much stronger for it. As you can see, we are together and more in love than ever," LeRoy said and gave a loving look to his husband.

"Yes, and we adopted our little Rachel, and we now have a happy little family that will grow to include Finn and his family, although a little sooner than we'd prefer. Rachel will be Kurt's sister-in-law, and you never know, you may become Rachel's brother-in-law if you can work things out with Kurt," Hiram added. "Speaking of which, that is another story that may help you."

"What's that?" asked Blaine. He was sincerely interested in what these two men had to say. It was really helping him. It was also comforting to know there were others in this world that went through sometime similar and understood his angst.

"Well, I'm sure you met Miss Shelby Corcoran last year when she was working at the school, correct?" asked LeRoy. Blaine nodded. Although he didn't know the former teacher and coach of Vocal Adrenaline very well, Kurt filled him in on her situation. It was amazing that Rachel's birth mother tried to come into her life in such an invasive way, barely acknowledging that Rachel existed and adopting Quinn's baby, Beth, at the same time. It was a really shitty thing to do, actually.

"Very good, that will save some time here. When we were looking for a surrogate for Rachel, we met her through a personals column. She was a bit younger than us, but we struck up a very close friendship. Well, I should say that Hiram did," explained LeRoy. "I was still close with her, but nothing like the bond that Hiram formed with her.

"I was devoted to LeRoy, but Shelby was my best friend. The musicality of her flowed all around and I adore a good Broadway style performer," added Hiram. "Unfortunately, because of a breakdown of communication, LeRoy was convinced that I was actually having an affair with her because we spent so much time together." Blaine's eyes widened. The parallels just kept coming. "Now, Blaine, do I look like someone who would have an affair with a woman?"

"I'm not sure if I should answer that, sir," Blaine chuckled nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I am as gay as a three dollar bill…wait, that's not the right phrase," Hiram dismissed and continued, "Anyhow, things got pretty bad and we almost split. All because we couldn't talk to each other about our concerns. Eventually, it blew up in a spectacular fight between all three of us. We all realized that our relationships were way too important to throw away like that, so we sat down and talked. I mean Shelby, LeRoy, and myself. Everything got sorted, but I learned a very valuable lesson, which I am about to impart on you, young man."

"I'd take anything right now," said Blaine. He was blown away at this story. He just needed to replace the three adults' names with himself, Rachel, and Kurt, and the story would be the same. Except for the surrogate pregnancy thing, of course. He didn't think Rachel would be interested in doing anything like that anyway if Blaine and Kurt asked her. Actually, Blaine wanted to adopt a cute Chinese baby and name her Rose or Orchid or something just as lovely as he knew the baby would be. He realized his mind was drifting to some weird shit so he shook his head to eject them.

"If you take anything away from this conversation, remember this: The single most important thing about a successful relationship is open and honest communication. You can't let things fester. You can't keep feelings from your partner. You need to make sure you are both satisfied, and not just physically. This is a partnership and you need to make sure it's balanced," advised Hiram and patted Blaine on the knee.

"I really should know this, shouldn't I?" Blaine snorted bitterly. He felt so clueless at times.

"Sometimes, you just need to be reminded every once in a while," said Hiram with a smile. "And you are young and not so stupid, but it's easy to forget."

LeRoy added, "And the same goes for your friendships. When something is bothering you, you need to talk to your friends. We aren't that close with Shelby anymore, but we do keep in touch and remain friends. I encourage you to talk to our little Strawberry. She's not that unreasonable, you know!"

Blaine let out a little giggle and asked, "Strawberry? Are you talking about Rachel?"

"The very same," answered Hiram. He leaned into Blaine and whispered conspiratorially, "But you won't call her that, right? She would have our heads."

Blaine kept from laughing and promised, "No, your secret is safe with me," as he nodded knowingly and tapped the side of his nose. He hated fibbing to the two men. However, he was going to use that cutesy little nickname at his first opportunity and every opportunity thereafter. "_I know exactly how I'm going to pay her back for the pictures. And wait till I tell Kurt! Kurt would have a field day! Oh wait…_" he thought with a start. Kurt being around was always a given. It was a shock to realize otherwise.

"Sorry, we Berrys tend to be longwinded," said Hiram. "But did that help at least? Do you have any questions?"

"Not really, but thanks," said Blaine with a small tight smile. "I really should learn to take my own advice. I said almost the same thing to Kurt yesterday when he had the fight with Rachel. I think I want to talk to Kurt, but not until tomorrow evening. I just need some down time, then I have some errands at home. Are you sure I can stay here?"

"Of course! You're always welcome here, Blaine. You should know that by now. Are you hungry? We were thinking of ordering some food from Breadstix. They deliver, you know!" asked Hiram.

"Starving!" exclaimed Blaine. He loved that awesome creamy pasta from the Italian restaurant. He realized he hadn't eaten much for dinner. He had taken off in mid-meal. He reached into his pocket for his wallet. "At least let me help you pay for half," said Blaine, pulling out a couple of twenties and offered them to Hiram.

"Nonsense!" said Hiram and pushed Blaine's hand away. The younger man smiled and stuffed the money back in his pocket. It was only polite to offer!

Blaine spied the baby grand across the room and started to have itchy fingers. It felt like it was weeks since he was able to play. While LeRoy was on the phone ordering the food, Blaine called, "Mr. Be…Hiram, would you mind if I played a little? It's such a beautiful piano, and it seems to be calling my name."

"By all means, please do!" Hiram exclaimed. "It seems like forever since we have had a good ol' fashioned sing along. Rachel practically lives over at Finn's lately!" After LeRoy finished the call, Hiram walked over to his husband and excitedly said, "Guess what? Young Blaine here is going to give us a concert! This is turning out to be a wonderful evening indeed!"

Blaine grinned and took a seat at the bench. He started by playing nothing in particular, some random classical song he learned when he was younger. He continued with "Firework" by Katy Perry and hummed along. This was a great way to distract him from the gaping void in his heart.

"Strawberry…er, I mean, Rachel would be so pleased that you know that song," informed Hiram. Blaine laughed and continued playing. While he played, he thought back to the conversation with the two older men. He confessed his deepest feelings to them and told them that he felt like a stupid teenager in love…

"There's a song I want to play, but I don't know how off the top of my head. Would you happen to have the sheet music for the song I'm thinking of?" asked Blaine. It was a long shot, but the Berry's had an entire library full of songbooks, so it wouldn't hurt to ask. Blaine gave the song title to the delight of Hiram and LeRoy.

"Oh, that brings me back!" exclaimed LeRoy, clapping his hands happily. "Remember how the men's portion of the choir used to sing that acapella?"

"Ah yes, precious memories," said Hiram with a smirk. "It just so happens we do have that sheet music. Shall I fetch it?"

"Yes, please!" Blaine responded. He was feeling so much better, but he was really missing Kurt. He hated having his boyfriend - was he his boyfriend again? – having his boyfriend home alone torturing himself like this. Maybe after dinner he would send Kurt a text, even to say he wanted to talk. Hell, maybe Kurt hated Blaine for what he did. Blaine played the piano aimlessly until Hiram returned with the music.

"Victory!" cried Hiram as he entered the room. The Berrys sure could enter a room dramatically, that's for sure. It looked like Rachel learned from the best! "I took the liberty of grabbing some other sheet music as well. It might be a long evening," he added with a joyful glint in his eye. Any excuse to sing was a good one in the Berry house!

Blaine beamed and accepted the sheet music, placing it on the piano. He did a couple practice runs while humming along to the music. He was a whiz at picking up new arrangements so it didn't take long. "Okay, so ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" called the other two in unison.

Blaine started playing and the two older men sang backup with some awesome harmonizing. It almost felt like singing with the Warblers again. Blaine took lead on the first verse and sang:

_"Each time we have a quarrel  
It almost breaks my heart  
'Cause I'm so afraid that we will have to part  
Each night I ask the stars up above  
Why must I be a teenager in love?"_

Hiram and LeRoy were always impressed by Blaine's singing and signaled him to take backup while they took over:

_"One day I feel so happy  
Next day I feel so sad  
I guess I'll learn to take the good with the bad  
'Cause each night I ask the stars up above  
Why must I be a teenager in love?"_

Hiram took over at the piano and Blaine stood behind, reading the music as he wasn't sure of the words. There was nothing like singing a song to express emotion. Blaine always had a soft spot for these old songs. If he wasn't born in this time period, he would want to be a child of the '50s. Everything seemed to be so much simpler then. All three men sang the last part of the song:

_"I cried a tear for nobody but you  
I'll be a lonely one if you should say we're through  
Well if you want to make me cry  
That won't be so hard to do  
If you should say goodbye  
I'd still go on loving you."_

It looked like Hiram was going to play the song again so Blaine opened his mouth to start at the bridge and chorus again, but was interrupted by a female voice from the hallway:

_"I cried a tear for nobody but you  
I'll be a lonely one if you should say we're through  
Well if you want to make me cry  
That won't be so hard to do  
And if you should say goodbye  
I'd still go on loving you."_

_ "Each night I ask the stars up above  
Why must I be a teenager in love?  
Why must I be a teenager in love?"_

Blaine spun around to see Rachel standing at the doorway, looking nervous and wringing her hands. "Daddy and Papa used to sing that to me when I was a baby as part of their fifties popular music set list. They have songs from every era, you know. It was one of my favorite songs growing up. How did you know, Blaine?"

Hiram and LeRoy smiled widely at their pride and joy. They were proud their little girl knew them so well.

"Rachel…" whispered Blaine and walked up to his friend nervously. He knew how Rachel could get when she was mad and he didn't want to be anywhere near her if she was going to blow. "How's Kurt?" he asked timidly.

"He'll be fine. Finn is taking care of him," she said coolly. "How are you?"

"Better, thanks to your dads," Blaine said, relieved that Rachel wasn't going to throw anything at him. He pulled in closer, "Rach, I think we need to talk."

"I think we do," Rachel agreed, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him to the couch.

"We'll leave you kids to talk," said Hiram with a smile. "Blaine, can you keep an ear out for the food?"

"Of course, sir," Blaine responded. After the men left the room, Blaine turned to a stony faced Rachel and said, "So…"

"So…" she answered, crossing her arms. This was going to be a very uncomfortable talk.

* * *

**A/N:** We had so much fun writing about the Father Berrys. We wanted to bring them back because we introduced them way back in Chapter 1. We hope to bring them back from time to time. They seem to be great mentors for our favorite couple. Song is an oldie but a goodie, "Teenager in Love" by Dion and the Belmonts. We figured it would be a great Father Berry/Blaine song.


	16. Hopelessly Devoted

**Author's Note:** Dear Friends, here we are again to continue our journey. Hope you are enjoying yourself. Not much to say today, other than we are glad you like it! Life is becoming busy with me because of my upcoming vacation, so there is a small chance we may only post once a week till I leave, but we haven't decided anything yet. I just don't want us to run out of chapters and have to play catchup! Also, our chapters are getting longer and longer, so we are trying to decide whether to split them, and that's always fun, hehe. So enjoy, and as usual, AS sends her fondest greetings. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter at KurtsieKalanai. Let me know who you are and I will follow you back. Still bugging AS to get a twitter. Get on it, girl!

**Disclaimers: **Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, we would write Glee: the Musical and put it on Broadway. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. I think you know the rest.  
**  
Thanks: **As usual, our beta Wayne Kotke and Gleekast. Also to the cast and crew of Glee, specifically Ryan, Chris and Darren. We wouldn't have this without you!

* * *

While Blaine and the Father Berrys were having story time, Rachel and Kurt made their way to the supermarket, where they stocked up on only the best sugary and fat-filled junk food. There was a time and a place for eating reasonably, and this wasn't one of them. Our singing duo bought soda and chips and ice cream and several types of chocolate bars.

In a surprising and bold move, Kurt dragged Rachel down the packaged side dish aisle and grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese. Not the powdered kind. No! The one with the yummy foil package of liquid, gooey, cheese goodness lurking inside, ready to be squirted on pasta made months (possibly years) ago. Rachel raised her eyebrows in horror, but Kurt shrugged and confessed, "It tastes better than my homemade and takes a lot less work. Shhh! Don't tell anybody." Rachel solemnly crossed her heart and pledged her silence. He also picked up a tub of cake icing. "Instant diabetes, but sooo good," he added, showing Rachel the nutritional information. "I used to eat these with Dad before I became health conscious."

Now it's important to note, Rachel did promise herself she would go back to her diet and exercise regimen starting the next day. There was no need to worry about her waistline. Kurt, however, promised no such thing. Breaking up with one's boyfriend is always an acceptable excuse to fulfill one's desire for comfort food.

When Rachel and Kurt arrived back at his house, they noticed almost all the cars from the party were gone, except for the ones that belonged to Finn, Sam, and Rachel. Puck's dirt bike was there as well. Kurt let out a sigh of relief as he didn't want to have to explain to everyone what just happened. He looked like a hot mess, and the less people who saw that, the better. What he really wanted to do was turn back time and start over. He wondered if that was even possible. Some major changes had been made, and there was no turning back.

They made their way into a silent and dark house. Kurt flipped on a few lights and called out, "Finn? Mom? Anyone home?" When he didn't receive a response, Kurt shrugged and carried the bag of snacks to the kitchen. Rachel followed behind him with the soda bottles wondering how she had ended up with the heavier load. She debated lecturing Kurt about chivalry and who was going to be responsible for carrying what to their New York apartment, but she realized talking about New York might flare up more drama and wisely held her tongue. Kurt wasn't thinking about equality in carrying heavy items in the house at the moment. He just wanted to wash his face! The makeup, which was mostly gone, was starting to irritate his skin because it was mixed with the salt of his tears.

Almost reading Kurt's mind, Rachel put the soda bottles on the floor, grabbed the snack bag from Kurt and directed him, "You go upstairs and clean up. I can take care of this. Change into your pajamas and we can surf the cable TV stations or something, or if you prefer, I can raid Finn's stupid movie collection." She rolled her eyes but grinned at thinking about Finn's comedy assortment. She had to admit some of them were pretty funny. Then in a flash of brilliance, she suggested, "Or we can watch _Bridesmaids_?" Then it occurred to her a marriage-themed comedy might not be the best thing for Kurt right now and recanted with "or maybe not."

"Thanks, Rach. You're a doll," he said with a sad smile and kissed his best friend on the cheek. He made his way to his room, which looked so empty and sterile now without Blaine's positive energy. He went to the bathroom, took off his bandana and thoroughly washed his face. After a moment's consideration, he pulled one of the moisturizing lotions from underneath the sink. "_Just one more time won't hurt, right?_" he thought to himself, trying to justify his decision. "_My face has been through hell this week. This is just a pick-me-up!_"

As he applied the lotion to his face, he stared at himself in the mirror. This was a completely different Kurt from a week ago. His clothes looked like something that Finn or Puck would wear. His new hair was something that he would never ever expect to wear, but he actually liked it. He wasn't sure if it was possible but it looked like his youthful face aged a couple years in just a few short days. He always heard that excessive stress could do some strange things to your body. Maybe this was his result. Oh well, he always felt like he looked 12 years old most of the time anyway. He liked this harder, edgier look.

His eyes and surrounding areas were red and puffy from all the crying, and the lotion was soothing on his burning skin. He gave his face a good once-over and returned to his room. He plopped down on his bed and took stock of his new surroundings, remembering most of his things were either broken and thrown out or removed to the basement room. The only new additions were the shopping bags containing his and Blaine's new clothes. Kurt was so disappointed in tonight's change of events as Blaine's clothes would have looked so cute on him, and Kurt was so looking forward to dressing Blaine up and showing him off to all their friends. Kurt looked at his bedside table and noticed one more thing…

Sitting there was a brand new copy of the McKinley High's Thunderclap. With a flash of embarrassment, Kurt remembered he had destroyed his old copy on that fateful day when his life changed forever. He picked it up and noticed a yellow post-it note on the front cover. It said:

_Kurt,_

_Emma was able to get a spare copy of the yearbook from the school for you. We were going to give it to you at the party, but you left so abruptly. I hope everything is okay. Please look inside. We passed it around when you weren't looking. _J

_Will_

Kurt ran his fingers on the red cover, suddenly missing McKinley very much. He laughed bitterly at the fact that he spent so much time trying to get out of that school, only to want to return so soon. It was interesting how his priorities had changed in such a short time. Of course the hierarchy at the school had changed. Kurt would be the one in charge for once. He could make a difference in getting rid of the bullies from McKinley.

He had one more priority: get Blaine back.

He opened the book and gave a short intake of breath. On the inside cover were messages from his friends, including the adults. As he slowly paged through the yearbook, Kurt discovered even more notes. They all expressed how much Kurt meant to them, and how he changed their lives. Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes and he felt a true sense of love and comfort, not just lip-service. Even Puck made a smartass remark with a lot of spelling mistakes, of course, but the sentiment was there. Kurt sometimes wondered how the man even graduated!

But he couldn't spot any message from Blaine and started to panic. Maybe the yearbook didn't make it to Blaine before he left. Kurt started flipping through pages looking for Blaine's tidy tight handwriting until he got the last page, which was filled with Blaine's distinctive scrawl. It said:

_My Dearest Kurt,_

_I'm not sure what to say, but I think you know my exact feelings anyhow, so this isn't really needed. But Puck threatened to beat me if I didn't write something, so here goes. Kurt, I felt lost before I met you. My life sucked so much and I wasn't sure where to turn. You were my beacon in the foggy night. You are my everything. The Andersons aren't my family. You are. I know you're bummed about staying in Lima, but I'll make sure you'll never want for anything while you remain here. I also promise we'll make our new life in New York as soon as we can. Remember my promise I made at Christmas. I love you, Kurt, and you just need to remember one word:_

_Courage._

_Yours forever and always,  
Blaine_

Under the note was a small heart with "B.A Loves K.H" inside. Kurt let out a sob and put his hand over his mouth. "_I'm such a jerk_," he thought. Blaine must have written his sentiment right before Kurt announced he was considering applying for the internship. Kurt felt even worse. He touched Blaine's signature then put his finger to his lips. He closed the yearbook and dug his phone out of his pocket. He knew this was probably a terrible idea, but he was going to do it anyway. He brought up Blaine's contact info and was going to send a text, but changed his mind and pressed dial.

Kurt figured that Blaine either turned off his phone or rejected his call, because it went straight to voicemail. He took a deep breath because he didn't want to sound like a blubbering mess when he left his message. Listening to Blaine's silly voicemail greeting made his heart ache with longing, and when it was finished, Kurt said nervously, "Hi Blaine, it's Kurt, but of course you know my voice." Rachel walked into the room with a curious look. Kurt put his index finger up as if to ask Rachel to wait and continued, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Look, I really miss you and I just want to talk. I promise I won't beg you to take me back or anything. I know you hate me, but I just wanted to check with you. Okay, I'm rambling so I'll hang up now. Bye." He was about to hang up when he changed his mind and added, "Call me when you can. I love you, and I'm sorry. Always remember that," and hung up.

He groaned and fell back on the bed. "Rachel, kill me now, please!" he whined.

"Kurt…" Rachel started.

Kurt put up his hand and interrupted, "I know that was extremely stupid, but I had to." Still lying down, he grabbed the yearbook and lifted it above his body to Rachel. She grabbed it and looked down at him. "Read the last page," Kurt instructed. Rachel opened the book to the last page and spent a few seconds reading the note Blaine left for Kurt. Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall at the lovely message, but they remained, causing her eyes to shimmer.

"That's so beautiful," she whispered. "I wish Finn was as poetic."

"Well, those are the last words I'm ever going to see or hear from him, 'cause I'm a gigantic dick," Kurt muttered.

Rachel sat on the bed beside Kurt and put her hand on his chest soothingly. "Kurt, I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said with disappointment.

Kurt sat up quickly and exclaimed, "But you promised to stay, Rachel!" He didn't want to be left alone tonight. He sat up too quickly and got a head rush so he held his head, trying to steady himself.

"I'll be back. Daddy just called and said I'm needed home right away. I hope it isn't an emergency or anything," she said with concern and put her hand on Kurt's arm, who was having some minor vertigo. "He didn't say anything, just that something happened and I need to get home right away."

After getting his equilibrium back, Kurt asked, "Do you want me to come with you? I really don't mind." For a moment, his severe depression and anxiety was replaced with concern for Rachel's family. They were always so welcoming and kind to him and Blaine. Kurt flinched. He was so used to addressing himself as him and Blaine. Now it was just him and...nothing.

Rachel shook her head and said, "That's fine, Kurt. Just stay here and relax. I need to go back and get some new clothes anyhow. Just go into Finn's room and pick out some movies. I'll be back in a half hour or so. Will you be okay till then?"

Kurt nodded but said with a slightly manic tone to his voice, "I hope so. I wonder where everyone is?" He stood up with Rachel and pulled her into a hug. "Please hurry back?" he asked huskily. "I need my Barbra."

Rachel nodded and with a last squeeze left the room. Kurt grabbed some tissues and wiped his eyes. He was done crying, at least for now. He might as well make the most of this evening then try to talk to Blaine tomorrow. He wasn't sure if his boyfriend...ex would even speak to him, but he had to at least try.

Kurt made his way over to his dresser to look for something to use as pajamas. His blue ones were streaked with butter from the popcorn fight the night before, so he couldn't use them. He was little ashamed to spot them in a pile on the floor. Where was his laundry basket? Searching through empty drawers turned up nothing, Kurt was a little more than dismayed at the total havoc he had wreaked on his room. His other pajamas and embarrassingly enough his underclothes were with the rest of his missing clothes. What was he thinking? "Oh that's right," Kurt chided himself. "I wasn't thinking now, was I?"

He was about to look through his shopping bags, but he looked at Blaine's drawer and opened it impulsively. Blaine kept all his items extremely organized. Kurt snorted because he knew that was Blaine's father's doing. Kurt's mind suddenly switched gears and he realized with horror he couldn't protect Blaine anymore from Mr. Anderson. More than anything else, knowing Blaine could be hurt again terrified him. No matter what happened between them, Kurt was going to talk to his father about what happened to Blaine. It couldn't happen again.

After doing some rooting around, Kurt found what he was looking for in Blaine's drawer. Blaine kept several Dalton t-shirts and a few McKinley jogging pants at Kurt's to use for sleepwear. Blaine was a couple inches shorter than Kurt, but their pants size was very similar. Kurt brought the Dalton shirt up to his nose and inhaled deeply. Yes, it was sort of creepy, but Kurt wanted to remember Blaine in whatever way he could. Unfortunately, smelling like Tide wasn't Blaine's scent but whatever, Blaine was the last one to wear the shirt. That's all the mattered.

Kurt was really worried about seeing Blaine. At least returning his clothes could be a good way to exchange some final words and maybe win him back. Kurt sighed, he wasn't sure when he would see Blaine again but he hoped it would be soon.

After closing his eyes and picturing the curly-haired man in his head, Kurt gave a sad smile and changed into the shirt and jogging pants. Dang, Blaine liked his pants short. Kurt debated cutting them to a Bermuda short length and doing a minor hem job as he studied himself in the mirror. If he cut them, he would have to do it to a normal shorts length which Blaine loved and Kurt hated. Maybe it would be best to leave them alone after all. Kurt would refuse to wear regular jogging pants any other time, but perhaps he just didn't care anymore. Or maybe this is what being an adult was all about. It was time to shed such shallow things as caring about a perfect appearance. Kurt didn't know. All he knew was his head hurt from trying to figure it all out.

Kurt decided to change his socks as they were all sweaty and grass stained from hanging out in the backyard. It was nice to just spend some time with his friends, especially considering the drama surrounding the last few days, most of it his fault. "_Actually, all of it my fault,_" he amended.

He opened the top drawer and was about to grab a pair of gym socks when he realized nothing was there. He had emptied this drawer like the rest. Kurt groaned and then felt a large pang of fear. "OH, CRAP!" he cried. He pulled the drawer open the rest of way and shoved his hand all the way in the back corner. Nothing on the left side but then on the right side his fingers hit something hard. His breath hitched because it was still there and it was safe. Kurt hadn't done anything foolish like toss it out during his strip-his-room-of-stuff frenzy.

He pulled out a small square maroon box. This was the present Blaine had given him this past Christmas. Kurt held the small box to his heart and closed his eyes, then brought it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. He slowly opened it and looked. Inside was the promise ring that Blaine made for Kurt out of gum wrappers, ensuring they were Juicy Fruit, Kurt's favorite. It was topped with a tiny wrapper bowtie, one of Blaine's favorite accessories. It represented the both of them, and Kurt could tell that Blaine spent a lot of time making it. Out of all of Kurt's expensive clothing and accessories, this one was the most precious to him. The only expense was for the packages of gum. "_Just the simple things are the best,_" Kurt thought forlornly.

"No, Kurt! No pity party for you tonight," he admonished himself and closed the box shut with a snap. Instead of putting it back in the drawer, however, he decided to take it over to the bed with him. He sat on his bed with a heavy sigh and opened the box again. So tiny and delicate, something he could not believe was made with a man's hands. But there it was, sitting in the box, almost mocking him. Kurt wondered if it hadn't been in the drawer and sitting out with his other McKinley stuff, would he have destroyed it? No! Kurt knew he wouldn't have. Maybe it would have calmed him down. There was no sense dwelling on what might have been. Just holding the box made Kurt feel better. However, he was just fooling himself if just having the ring was going to brush aside his sorrow.

"I hope Rachel comes back soon," Kurt said to himself anxiously. She would distract him and make sure he didn't beat himself up. He was getting hungry, too, but didn't want to start pigging out without her. He looked over to his table and saw the picture of Blaine and Kurt from the Senior Prom. Not the best idea to keep it out even if it was quite silly. Blaine's goofy streak came out in full force during their wild ride on the coin-operated dinosaur kiddie ride. It wasn't a romantic picture like last year. It was pure fun and for some reason, Kurt loved it even more. Was it wise to keep it out to remind him of his failure to keep the best romantic relationship he ever had?…well the only one, but the best one as well, not including Brittany. He wouldn't call her romantic, though. He would call it 'experimenting.' Well, not really. Honestly, the whole Brittany thing was more to please everyone else, especially his dad, than Kurt. So maybe he should call it what it was: another stupid attempt to be like everyone else.

Kurt grabbed the frame and was about to toss the picture in his table drawer when something stopped him. He didn't want to forget Blaine, not ever. He wanted to remember the good times they had. It was a good way to make him feel better about this whole stupid situation. He started to feel another wave of sadness and hugged the picture to his chest. It was a strange how the sorrow ebbed and flowed, like waves on the ocean. One minute he was fine, the next he was almost crippled with despair. The only way to work through his feelings was to sing about it. He held the picture in one hand and the ring in the other as he sang:

_"Guess mine is not the first heart broken.  
My eyes are not the first to cry. _

_I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you .  
I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you.  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do.  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_

Kurt knew he was being melodramatic, but there was no one around, so who would it hurt? You could take the man out of the drama queen, but you couldn't take the drama queen out of the man, after all. Or something like that. He continued singing dramatically as he looked at the photo. It was all very '50s teen movie.

_"But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you.  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you."_

He pulled out his laptop and decided to send Blaine a Facebook message. Luckily, Blaine hadn't defriended him or blocked him yet, or even changed his relationship status. Well that was a good sign. Usually a change in relationship status on Facebook was the first clue in a relationship gone wrong. So maybe Kurt had a chance after all. Either that, or Blaine hadn't thought of it yet. As he sent a small message he sang to himself:

_My head is saying, "Fool, forget him!"  
My heart is saying, "Don't let go!"  
Hold on to the end. That's what I intend to do.  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_

Again, after a fierce internal struggle, he ended his message by telling Blaine how much he missed and loved him and closed the laptop, stood up, and walked to the window to look out onto the street below. He was half expecting to see Blaine standing down there, ready to serenade him. No such luck. It was just a dumb fantasy. He still had the ring in his hand so he put it back in the box and placed it on his dresser while finishing the song:

_"But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you.  
Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you."_

As he finished, he put his hand on the window and let one tear roll down his cheek. He would cry himself to sleep later. At least he could cuddle with Rachel for comfort, but it wasn't the same. After all, she was just a girl.

"Hey, Hummel, stop being such a damn drama queen and come outside!" called a voice from the door. Kurt jumped about half a foot with a very bad curse word, the very same one he yelled out the window earlier in the day, and spun around. This was turning into a day of foul language. Puck stood at the door with a smarmy grin on his face.

"Goddammit, Noah, give me some warning next time!" snapped Kurt as he tried to calm down his heart. Kurt realized he had to start being more aware of his surroundings. He was getting startled way too much lately. Not a safe thing for a gay man to do, to become too relaxed in one's setting. That's how one got beat up or worse. But Puck wouldn't know Kurt's fears, he was laughing too hard at Kurt's reaction and when Sam and Finn appeared behind him, they laughed right along with Puck. Kurt wasn't pleased to be caught the fool by all three guys, and he sought out the right words to tell them off.

"Hummel, you have got to be one of the most skittish people I have ever met," said Puck moving over to Kurt. "Get on your shoes, we're going outside."

"Well, forgive me if I was in the middle of an emotional moment, dumbass!" barked Kurt, still a bit pissed at the interruption. It was mostly nerves though, and he begrudgingly appreciated the company. "Besides, I'm waiting for Rachel to come back. She had to go home for a bit."

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, dude, but Rachel's not coming back tonight. She needs to stay home," informed Finn. "She just called me to let me know. She said she loves you and will talk to you first thing in the morning." He gave a smirk and added, "I just want to remind you, little bro, that she's my fiancée so I am not totally pleased with her loving you. But I guess nothing will happen, so it's cool I guess. Although I wonder after that Facebook picture."

Kurt shot Finn an extra dirty look along with a middle finger at that last remark. "Oh, wonderful!" he said and put his arms up in frustration. "Way to abandon me, Berry!"

"She didn't abandon you, that's what we're here for," said Puck and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder gregariously. "She filled Hudson in on the situation, and he in turn informed us. Tough break, dude. Want me to go kick the shit out of Blaine?"

"Don't you dare, Puck!" Kurt exclaimed and shoved Puck away. "I should be the one getting the shit kicked out of. If you'll excuse me, I need to call Rachel and tell her off."

Puck stepped away and said, "Fine, go ahead. But you aren't getting away from coming outside. We can wait." He crossed his arms and grinned. Finn and Sam stood at the door, blocking the way.

Kurt shot Puck a dirty look, but the mohawked man wasn't fazed a bit. Puck was used to receiving that look and it bounced off him like he was wearing some sort of emotional armor. Kurt secretly envied Puck for his ability not to let anything faze him as Kurt wore every hurt on his sleeve as if they were badges of honor. Kurt pulled out his phone and was about to send a scathing text to Rachel about her abandonment at his time of need, when his phone vibrated. It was from the very person he was going to tell off. "Speak of the devil!" he mumbled, annoyed at the world.

**Kurt, I'm sooo sorry. I need to stay home but there's a good reason. Blaine is here. Stay tuned. Love you.**

Kurt looked up from the phone, shocked. What was Blaine doing at the Berry's? He felt a fleeting sense of relief that Blaine didn't go home. A few seconds later, there was another message from Rachel.

**Don't worry. We aren't fighting. He really misses you. Will call you later. Go have fun with the boys.**

Kurt sent a quick thank you text and put the phone in his pocket. He was feeling slightly better at the news, but he really, really, really wanted to talk to Blaine. Maybe when Rachel called, Kurt would ask to talk to him. Yes, that is what he would do. Then Blaine would have to listen to him. Kurt would tell Rachel to put Blaine on and then…. Well he would apologize over and over until Blaine accepted it. Then he would ask Blaine to be his boyfriend again. Yes that was the plan, at least for now.

Kurt looked at the boys and with the best I'm-sorry-but-I-have-something-more-important-to-do voice, said, "Looks like Blaine is over with Rachel. I guess they're talking, so if you gentlemen will excuse me, I think I'll just listen to some music and wait for the call."

"Don't think so, Hummel," said Puck. "Welcome to the first annual 'No Directions Single Men's Night!' Since you are technically single right now, you aren't exempt. Sorry!"

"What?" Kurt's eyes grew bigger. "What about Finn then?" Kurt asked indignantly, pointing to his brother. "He has Rachel!"

"My singleness is honorary!" said Finn proudly as he pointed to himself.

"I'm sure Rachel will be thrilled to hear that," Kurt retorted drily. "Thanks, but no thanks, guys," he said, sitting on his bed. "I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but I think I'd rather be alone."

Puck sat down beside him and said, "Well, you do have a choice. Either you come outside with us and try to have a good time in our company, or we will carry you out, but not before giving you a swirlie and a wedgie." He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "At least I'm letting you choose. You have 30 seconds. Go!"

"You wouldn't!" said Kurt, his eyes widening. "I thought we were past all that kind of stuff, Puckerman!"

"Okay, maybe no swirlie or wedgie, but we will carry you out. Remember, we can lift you. I used to do it daily at the dumpster, remember? I know you don't look like a toddler anymore, but you aren't that heavy," Puck advised. At Kurt's stubborn glare he stood up. "Fine. Boys, proceed," he said and grabbed Kurt's arms. Finn and Sam grabbed one leg each and they lifted him.

"OKAY, FINE!" Kurt yelled. He didn't have the energy to fight them, so he decided to humor them for a bit, then come back inside. As they put him down, Kurt taunted, "Jeez, Puck, if you were this persistent in your studies, you wouldn't have almost failed."

"Bite me, Hummel!" Puck said and grinned.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kurt and raised his eyebrow. "Cause I'd be happy to oblige!" Kurt was amazed that he was able to flirt with Puck and not get his ass kicked for his efforts. He was also surprised how forward he was being without any alcoholic help. Kurt was never known for his directness. Actually, it was nice to be able to banter with Puck on what felt like a level playing field. The conversation wasn't anything to write home about, but there was that guy-style camaraderie Kurt sometimes secretly longed for. Blaine was so good at passing as one of the dudes. Kurt could only wish to do the same.

Sam was looking at the exchange with amusement. When he first started attending McKinley, Puck and Kurt were pretty close to what you would call bitter enemies. They were definitely on either end of the social spectrum, never to meet in the middle. They only interacted because of New Directions. Now they talked like brothers, albeit really weird brothers. "Well, I'll leave you two men to your flirting and meet you outside," he teased.

Puck looked at Kurt and asked, "How about we give Sam the wedgie? You in?" He put out his hand for a high five and Kurt returned it with gusto.

"Let's do it," Kurt grinned good-naturedly. As sad as he felt, he loved feeling accepted in this little jock group. Kurt looked evilly at Sam and advised, "Based on personal experience, you better start running now, Evans. Puck always gave a ten second head start."

Sam gave a look of fear and took off running down the stairs, taking them two or three steps at a time. Puck, Finn, and Kurt just laughed and followed at a leisurely pace. He felt his phone vibrate again. It was from Blaine. He gave a quiet gasp and opened the message.

**Got your message. Miss you and love you too. Can we talk tomorrow night? I suck. I really, really suck.**

Kurt held back tears of relief and sent a quick response:

**It's a date. Love you. You can suck only if you want to…sorry sweetie, you opened yourself to that one.**

Yet again, Kurt was shocked at his impulsiveness. He was having too much fun to stop, though.

He thought better of it and quickly sent another text to Blaine:

**I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. With Puck. He's a very bad influence. Love you so much.**

At the same time Blaine had texted back a quick reply.

**You wish. Don't tempt me. ;)**

Wow! That wasn't the answer Kurt expected from Blaine. Kurt blushed and was clearly intrigued. Making up might be better than he thought. All of a sudden the room was hot, very hot. Hmm.

Looking up, Kurt realized Puck and Finn were staring intently at him. Since it looked like they might start asking embarrassing questions, Kurt asked, "So, what's outside?"

"Oh, you'll see," said Puck with a mischievous grin. Kurt looked at him curiously. He knew that look. Puck was looking for trouble. They were doomed.

**- 0 -**

In the meantime, Rachel and Blaine were about to start their uncomfortable palaver.

"So…" Rachel responded with her arms crossed.

Blaine started, "Rachel, I just want to say…"

"Blaine, I should kick your ass for what you said to me, and even worse, for what you did to Kurt," Rachel interrupted sternly.

Blaine attempted to continue, "You are completely right, but…"

"But I won't," Rachel finished. Blaine visibly relaxed as this wasn't going to be a fight and Rachel wasn't yelling at him. "I am, however, concerned, for both of you."

"I know, I want to…" Blaine said, trying to apologize. He was interrupted again.

"I mean, I understand you're upset and all, but Blaine, this is unacceptable…" Rachel started lecturing. Blaine grabbed her hands and she looked at him with surprise.

"Rachel, I really want to say something, but you keep interrupting me. Can I just say what I need to, then you can spend the rest of the evening yelling at me, okay?" he asked politely. Blaine knew Rachel probably wouldn't yell at him but it allowed him to feel he had some control in the situation.

"Sorry, Blaine. Please go ahead," said Rachel, just as politely. She didn't want to turn this into a fight. She just wanted to know why Blaine would break Kurt's heart like that. And why he would say those hurtful things to her.

"We can talk about Kurt in a minute, but first I wanted to apologize to you. I'm so sorry I said what I did back at the school. I let some emotions get the better of me. One little thought and some resentment ballooned into something so big, I couldn't control it. I guess you saw my dark side," Blaine said with a small smile.

"Resentment? But why? What did I do to you?" Rachel asked, confused. She tried to think back to the last year, wondering what she might have done to hurt him.

"You really didn't do anything, Rach," Blaine said, still holding her hands. "Okay, this is going to sound really ridiculous, but hear me out. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course," Rachel responded gently. The anger she had at her friend was starting to fade away at his sincere look.

"Well, I guess I should say I was jealous of you. I AM jealous of you," Blaine explained, embarrassed that he even said it. "You and Kurt seem to have this unbreakable bond that he and I don't have, at least not yet. Look at that fight you just had! That would have broken any other friendship." He started stroking her hand, more to calm himself, and continued, "I was starting to feel like you were taking over my place in his life. Then when he announced he might be moving to New York with you, it just intensified my jealousy. I've been trying to cover it up, but with all the Kurt drama, it sort of came to a head today."

"Um…wow," Rachel said and tried to pull away her hands. She wasn't sure what to think. "So, you don't like me? Did I do anything wrong?" she said with a small voice as she looked at her hands.

Blaine reached for her hands again and exclaimed, "No, Rachel, you know I adore you! This is all me. I should have talked to you when I was starting to experience those ugly emotions. I was feeling left out, and I just did the exact thing I told Kurt not to do. I suppressed the feelings and let the stress take care of the rest. I just spent the last hour talking to your dads. They really helped me talk through my issues."

Rachel looked up and smiled as she asked, "Did they make you hot cocoa with whipped cream and chocolate shavings?"

"They even used the quilt," Blaine responded cheekily.

"They only use that for the biggest of crises!" Rachel laughed. "My turn to talk now?" Blaine nodded and she continued, "Blaine, I want to make a promise to you. No matter what happens this fall, you need to know that I will never replace you in Kurt's heart. He's my best friend, and that's all it's ever going to be. He feels more like a brother to me than a boyfriend. You know I'm joking when I say I'm his boyfriend, right?"

"I do, but I don't think I was thinking straight this afternoon," Blaine replied, still ashamed at his behavior. "I'm struggling with some stuff right now, and it just made me freak out. So, will you forgive me?"

Rachel didn't respond, but she opened her arms. Blaine gave a small sob and wrapped his arms around his small friend. "Blaine, please talk to me next time you're feeling this way. You had me all over the place. I couldn't figure out what was going on, and I was worrying about Kurt. This has been a terrible week!"

"You don't understand how much better that makes me feel. You and Finn are my two best friends, and I couldn't bear losing you like I might lose Kurt," said Blaine, wiping his eyes.

"You aren't losing Kurt, silly. He misses you as much as I bet you miss him," said Rachel, giving Blaine a tight hug. Then she grabbed the quilt and put it over both of them. Blaine put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled in, not unlike the way she snuggled with Kurt after their fight. "Oh, no! Kurt!" she exclaimed. "I promised him I'd go back, and I completely forgot. He's going to kill me! I better call Finn and get him to check on him. I think I'd rather stay with you for now. Finn can spend time with Kurt. You and I need to talk some stuff out."

"No, that's fine. Kurt needs you," said Blaine. "I'm staying here tonight, so don't worry about me."

"Let me talk to Finn first, then we can figure something out," Rachel responded and pulled out her phone. She made a quick phone call and returned her attention to Blaine. "They were out, but they're heading home now. They will distract Kurt for the evening. It's just you and me tonight."

"And your two devastatingly handsome fathers, and Breadstix!" exclaimed Hiram, entering the room with some cans of soda. "I made sure to order you some vegetarian lasagna, Rachel." He looked at Blaine and Rachel with a smile on his face. "You guys okay now?"

"We can continue our talk after dinner," Blaine said to Rachel quietly. Rachel nodded, pulled away from Blaine and stood up.

"Thanks, Papa! It has been a very trying several days," Rachel said and hugged her father. "Blaine and I are okay. Now we need to make Blaine and Kurt okay."

The doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the Italian food, so Rachel went to the door to help Hiram carry it to the kitchen. While they were out of the room, Blaine sent Kurt a quick text asking to talk the next evening. He wanted to talk right away, but he needed to finish talking with Rachel, and he promised his mother he would do several errands for her the next day. Kurt sent back a message almost seconds later with a lewd joke and an agreement for the meeting for the following evening. Struck with a mischievous inspiration, he sent a lewd message of his own. It was so not him, but if Kurt could change, maybe Blaine could, too. He was in between laughing and crying when Rachel entered with several plastic bags.

"Dinner time!" she said with a huge grin. She looked over to Blaine, and noticing his tears, asked, "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing wrong. I just texted Kurt and he sent back something silly. I'm just glad he's talking to me," Blaine answered.

"I knew he would," she said happily. "Come on, let's stuff ourselves with way too many carbs and cheese. Of course it's tofu cheese for me. I'm so glad Breadstix is conscious of us vegans. Not many restaurants in Lima are. Did you know that in New York, there are no fewer than 500 vegan-only restaurants?" At Blaine's exasperated look, she said, "I'm doing it again, aren't I? Sorry, no more New York talk."

The Berrys and Blaine enjoyed a very pleasant dinner and even a little bit of after dinner singing entertainment. This was what Blaine really needed. It was a great way to decompress and spend time with people who he loved. Singing was always a good thing, too. Singing was his joy, his escape from the misery that was his life at times. After offering to help clean up, the two teenagers were shooed out of the room.

"Let's get our jammies on!" Rachel exclaimed and pulled Blaine up the stairs to her room.

"Rach, I don't have any pajamas. I kinda left without any clothes, remember? I can wear my clothes, I don't mind," he said. He spent many an evening passed out in his uniform or street clothes after an all-nighter studying or other less than honorable things with the Warblers, so he was used to it.

"Are you wearing boxers?" Rachel asked directly and matter of fact. She felt that best friends kept nothing from each other, and Blaine now fit that role.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," teased Blaine.

"Then I'll just borrow a workout shirt of Daddy's, and you can sleep in that. He won't mind. You can borrow one of my robes if you're feeling particularly modest," she said, oblivious to Blaine's blushing.

"Thanks?" Blaine responded, not sure whether to be grateful or disturbed. He knew Rachel's nightwear. It was frilly and almost always some shade of pink or purple. He would not allow any phones or a camera in the room if he borrowed anything of Rachel's to avoid a repeat of the debacle of that morning. They were both slight and on the short side, so her stuff would fit him.

They changed and Rachel gave Blaine the simplest robe she had, which was silk and lilac in color. At least it didn't have any frills. "Kurt can never know about this," Blaine warned. "I'd never hear the end of it."

"Oh, get over it, Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed. "Besides, you should see the stuff I got Kurt to wear!" At Blaine's look of surprise, she said, "Kidding! Or am I? You'll never know."

Blaine was amused at Rachel's newfound twisted streak. Maybe she could help him win the prank war with Kurt. He giggled at Rachel's weird attempt at humor and said, "Rach, we should make a point to do this more often. Just you and me. It might be a good way to bond and get to know each other better. We can gossip about our men. He's still my man, right?"

"What a great idea!" Rachel squealed and made Blaine jump. "Let's make a point to spend at least one day every couple of weeks together, and when you come visit in New York, we must go shopping! Then Kurt and Finn can play those silly video games. And yes, he is your man always, Blaine."

"I can't believe Kurt is actually good at those games!" Blaine said with wonder. "My man is a man of many hidden talents. I can see it now, one day he'll suddenly announce he can yodel or play the bagpipes, to my aggravation. I HATE bagpipes, which is funny because Anderson is a Scottish name."

"I personally think they are a giant waste of time, but everyone needs hobbies. Video games are a waste of time, I mean, not bagpipes." Rachel shrugged. "So you aren't breaking up with Kurt?"

"That's really not my decision to make, is it?" Blaine asked. "I mean, I want him back but does he want me?"

"Don't be stupid," said Rachel and smacked Blaine on the arm playfully. She sat on her four-poster bed and tapped the mattress. "Okay, so let's finish our talk," she said sternly.

"I'm about to get a Rachel Berry tongue-lashing, aren't I?" Blaine said half-jokingly as he sat on the bed crosslegged. He used the robe to cover his upper legs. He knew he didn't have to be so modest, but he didn't want to show off any of his scars. Rachel didn't need to know about his big secret.

"Blainers, I just want to know why you freaked out like that. You always seem so put together. You are the glee club therapist, you know," Rachel informed.

"This is becoming a pattern," Blaine laughed. "You're the third person in as many days who has told me that. I think the universe is trying to tell me something. To be totally honest, I'm scared."

"Scared? But why?" asked Rachel. She grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a squeeze. Her friend looked really nervous and jittery all of a sudden.

"Well, of course you know that I transferred to McKinley for Kurt, right?" Blaine inquired. Rachel nodded and he continued, "My reason for transferring is leaving, or might be leaving. I love New Directions, so I don't plan on going back to Dalton, but it depends on what my parents say. I'm not sure if I even want to go back to the Warblers. I get more freedom to express myself at McKinley. Second, my best friends are all gone now, so I'm kind of stuck at school alone no matter where I go. Did I ever tell you I was supposed to graduate this year?"

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yup," Blaine responded. "Kurt told you what happened to me at the Sadie Hawkins dance a few years ago, right?" Rachel nodded. "Well, I was in the hospital for a long time and missed too much school, so they had to keep me back a year. Didn't you ever wonder why I'm almost the same age as you guys but a school year behind?"

"I never really thought of it," Rachel said. "Is that the only thing you're scared of? You know that the rest of New Directions really need you and they all like you a lot! Between you and me, you're our only chance at Nationals this year, so you better not leave!" Rachel spoke of the glee club like she was still a member. After all, once a New Directions member, always a New Directions member.

Blaine briefly debated telling Rachel about his family, but decided against it. It wasn't the right time yet. Maybe he would tell her when he got to know her better, after a year of being roommates in New York, if that's where life led them. "I can't really get into it, but there's some bad shit going down at home. Kurt was sort of an escape from it. When he's gone, I have no one to go to."

"Oh, no! Blaine, are you alright?" Rachel inquired, putting her hand to her mouth with worry. "Does Kurt know?"

"I'll be fine, Rachel. I promise I'll tell you everything someday. And, yes, Kurt is aware. I actually just told him today. So it came as a shock to me when he told me about that internship. I thought I had him here for another year, then he announced that. I felt like he was abandoning me at my most vulnerable," he said and started fiddling with his hands nervously.

"If it's any consolation, I don't think Kurt wants to go to New York anymore. At least until you graduate," Rachel informed Blaine. "I think he realized his home really is with you. He read the note you put in his new yearbook, you know." Rachel reached over and patted Blaine on his hand.

"I was wondering when he would find that!" Blaine exclaimed and changed the subject. "But that internship is such a good opportunity! And it's that reality show company. That is so cool! He has to at least try!"

Blaine took a moment because he was feeling terrible about wanting Kurt to stay. "My issues shouldn't keep him here. Kurt would want the same for me, if a great opportunity came my way. I guess if I could deal with my problems before I met Kurt, I can deal with them when he's away. We had everything figured out before, we can do it again."

"How about you talk to him about it when you see him tomorrow?" Rachel asked and ruffled Blaine's hair. Blaine gave a big grin and messed Rachel's normally perfectly straight hair. "Okay, enough talk. We're best friends again so how about some stupid TV time. That's what I was going to do with Kurt tonight. Sadly the only junk food I have is organic and tofu. A fun night that does not make."

"Late night supermarket raid?" Blaine asked as he got up and put on his jeans. "My treat. We can stop at the video store and get a couple movies too."

"Oooh! A late evening Lima adventure! Good practice for middle of the night food runs in New York!" Rachel exclaimed. She looked at her pajamas, which were basically pink yoga pants and a Hello Kitty t-shirt. "This is good enough. Let's go!"

Blaine put his arm through Rachel's and asked, "Ready to go, Miss Shortcake?"

"Miss Shortcake? What drugs are you on, Blaine?"

"You know, Strawberry Shortcake!" Blaine snorted and started walking away.

"Who told you about Strawberry? I told them NOT to tell anyone!" Rachel screeched. She stomped out of her room, yelling, "Daddy! Papa! Which one of you told Blainers about Strawberry!"

Blaine shook his head and followed the small brunette. This was turning out to be a pretty good night. The only thing that would make it better would be if Kurt were in his arm and Blaine were kissing him so much his lips were numb.

* * *

Song is Hopelessly Devoted by Olivia Newton John from the theatrical release of the musical Grease. I always wanted Kurt to sing this song. Maybe Ryan will read this if the situation ever arises, although I'm not sure how…..HINT, HINT GOOD SIR! Next chapter: Fear and Loathing in Lima. Seriously, it's messed up.


	17. Tell Him

**Warning**: Drinking and Recreational Drug Use

**Author's Note:** Hi Ho everyone! I am suffering from a cold so bear with me. This chapter is basically fluff through and through, with some important storyline parts at the beginning and end. This was one of my favorite chapters to write, because it is so weird. I also wanted some fun stuff before things got serious again. And they will. As usual, AS sends a howdy with a little hand wave!

**Disclaimers: **Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, we would plan a glee cruise with the cast. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. Yadda yadda yadda, hehe.  
**  
Thanks: **Wayne Kotke and Gleekast. Also cast and crew of Glee. Ryan Murphy, you are amazeballs!

* * *

Blaine decided to drive his car to pick up the snacks, and Rachel didn't protest. She wasn't into cars or anything, but Blaine's BMW was so nice! "_I have always wanted a Beamer, and once my dreams came true on Broadway, it would be my first car,_" Rachel thought to herself confidently. "_Of course, if I could request it, it will be pink, my signature color. After all, shouldn't I have all the good things in life when I'm famous? I worked hard enough for it! All those voice lessons and dance lessons had to be worth something, especially since I had to sacrifice so much of my young life to dedicate to my craft. Well, fame takes sacrifice, and that is what I am willing to do._"

As they drove out of Rachel's neighborhood, Blaine spotted a park with a small playground and asked, "Hey Rach, mind stopping here for a bit? I always loved playgrounds." He just wanted some time to think, and the park was always a good place to do so. Anytime he wanted to get away from his family, he used to go to the park and sit on a swing. It seemed to calm him down.

"Sure!" Rachel exclaimed. "Let's see who can swing the highest!" They parked and made their way to the playground. Rachel was skipping and dragging Blaine behind her. With her pink ensemble and pigtails, she looked like a little kid; it was quite cute.

They spent the next several minutes pushing each other on the swing, and Blaine started feeling much better. Just the act of swinging made him feel like a kid again, and for a little bit he forgot about being an adult, or at least an adult-in-training. Thankfully he didn't have to grow up just yet. To Rachel's delight, Blaine swung as high as he could and jumped off the swing, tucking and rolling when he hit the ground. He had training in theatrical tumbling, so this sort of stuff came easily to him.

After they got their fill of the playground equipment, Blaine made his way to the picnic table and Rachel followed. There was no one else at the park as the sun had set not too long ago. He sat down on the bench and put his chin in his hands, pondering the unfairness of life. Changing his mind, he pulled out his Swiss army knife. He carried it for emergencies and found it came in handy at times.

He was suddenly starting to feel very fidgety. Rachel looked at him but didn't say anything. She knew that her friend was bothered by something and figured he would talk if he wanted advice.

Without thinking, Blaine scratched "I Love Kurt H" on the table with the knife. He didn't even realize he was doing it until Rachel pointed it out. "Blaine, I'm not sure if vandalism is a good idea," she scolded. "I have to say, though, it's pretty romantic."

"Sorry, hon. Lots on my mind," he said absently as he continued to scratch at the table.

"It might make you feel better if you talk to me about it," said Rachel, gently taking the Swiss army knife from Blaine and closing it. She didn't want any accidents tonight. Besides, blood grossed her out. She silently prayed that her first gig wasn't going to be a murder mystery. It would be embarrassing to refuse her first professional job on principle.

Blaine just looked at Rachel, wondering if he wanted to spill his innermost feelings. Yes, they were close friends, best friends even, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to expose himself like that. After a moment or two of quiet reflection, he decided the best way was to sing it:

_"I'm scared. So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak.  
What if there's another place he's thinking of?  
Maybe he's not in love.  
I'd feel like a fool. Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do!_

Rachel knew exactly what he was talking about. She also knew what song he was singing and was impressed that he picked a Barbra/Celine duet to express his feelings. She answered by singing:

_"I've been there with my heart out in my hand.  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance to love him pass you by."_

_Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes.  
Reach out to him and whisper,  
Tender words so soft and sweet.  
Hold him close to feel his heartbeat.  
Love will be the gift you give yourself."_

She stood up and sat across from Blaine and grabbed his hands. She continued advising him:

_"Touch him with the gentleness you feel inside.  
Your love can't be denied.  
The truth will set you free.  
You'll have what's meant to be.  
All in time you'll see."_

Blaine had tears in his eyes. He was so happy Rachel understood what he was feeling. He felt silly keeping this from her. He resumed pouring out his heart to her about his feelings for Kurt:

_"I love him!  
Of that much I can be sure.  
I don't think I could endure,  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say."_

Rachel grinned at her friend. This man was sharing his innermost feelings about her best friend. She wanted nothing but the best for both of them, and it made her happy that Blaine felt this way. She stood up and pulled Blaine up, still holding his hands. They both sang:

_"Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes.  
Reach out to him and whisper,  
Tender words so soft and sweet.  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat.  
Love will be the gift you give yourself."_

Blaine smiled as the tears fell down his cheeks. He knew that Kurt was his soulmate. He just needed some time to realize it, and affirmation from the unlikeliest source. Rachel pulled him in for a hug as she finished the song:

_"Never let him go."_

"Thank you, Rachel," sniffed Blaine. He didn't want to cry anymore, but it seemed to be the only way to get out the pent-up emotion.

"I love you, Blaine, and I love Kurt. More than I think you know. Having you two together would make me very happy. So how about we get those snacks and maybe we can call Kurt later, okay?" Rachel said gently.

"Sure," Blaine said and smiled. He turned away to walk back to the car but change his mind and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked, surprised at Blaine's sudden token of affection. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you have," Blaine responded. "You helped me realize what I really wanted. Let's go get those snacks."

**- 0 -**

While Rachel and Blaine were on their late night quest for munchies, Noah Puckerman was planning some fun of his own. He hated seeing Kurt so bummed out, so Puck did what he normally would do when things went to hell.

"So what's so important that I MUST go outside?" Kurt asked with a grin. He looked over to Finn and added, "Where's Mom anyway?"

"She went over to Emma and Shue's to watch a movie or something. She said she would be home late, so don't wait up," Finn answered with a shrug. "I don't put a tracker on her, Kurt."

Kurt noticed that Finn was a little pissy tonight and looked distracted, so he shrugged and ignored his brother's mood.

"Which makes what we're going to do tonight that much easier," Puck said with an evil chuckle.

Kurt looked at Puck suspiciously. "Noah, if you expect me to do any sort of vandalism, I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I may look like a badass, but a badass I'm not," he said to his mohawked friend sternly. He hoped his makeover was only on the outside, although he was quickly realizing his changes were happening internally as well. The world he once knew was being revealed as something completely different.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Hummel. It's nothing like that. We're just going to hang in the backyard for a while. I got you a present," Puck said and walked to the shed beside the hammock. He opened the door and pulled out two boxes filled with bottles. "My uncle bought these for me. Got a case of beer for us and some wine coolers for you."

Kurt shook his head vehemently and exclaimed, "No way! After the hangover I had the other day, I'm never again putting another beer bottle to my lips! I'll hang out with you guys, but I'm going to refuse, sorry Puck."

"But that's why I got you the coolers! They give a much less harsh hangover, and most of the time, nothing at all. Right boys?" Puck asked the other two men. Sam and Finn grinned and nodded their agreement. "Here's another drinker's secret," Puck added and leaned into Kurt almost whispering. "Drink lots of water before bed and you won't have a hangover at all! How in the hell do you think I got to school every day?"

"Well, Rachel never did mention anything about a hangover when she was drinking those pink things at her party," Kurt mused. The only thing he could remember Rachel doing that night was singing and making out with Blaine, and yelling about how her drink "tastes like pink!" Kurt was still feeling particularly down, and missing Blaine wasn't helping the situation. "Okay, fine! If you insist. But only one!" he said, putting out his hand for the bottle.

No one handed Kurt a bottle, but Finn spoke up, his mood inexplicably flipping from sullen to happy.

"Look, bro, we figured you could use a guy's night out. We can do something else if you prefer," suggested Finn. "The bowling alley is open late tonight."

"_Maybe he really was jealous of my friendship with Rachel. He would get along with Blaine tonight, then! Has everyone caught my crazy?_" Kurt thought bitterly. He also thought about those gross rented shoes and gave a shudder, and a bar was the last place he wanted to be tonight. "No, this is fine. Why don't we go to the park or something? It's only a 15-minute walk from here, so we don't have to drive. I've spent enough time at home. I need to go somewhere before I go insane," he suggested hopefully.

"Sweet! We can do that!" cried Puck. "Finn, do you have a bag we can put these in?" he added, gesturing to the alcohol carelessly. Finn nodded and returned to the house to grab a duffel bag and some padding for the bottles. "Guys, wait right here. I gotta go get something from my bike."

Kurt shrugged and sat on the hammock. Sam was just sitting on the lawn, playing with a blade of grass, so Kurt asked, "So Sam, we haven't chatted in a while. What's new with you?" He was just making small talk, although he was genuinely interested in Sam's life. This new Kurt was going to be less self-centered. Less Rachel and more Blaine.

"Nothing too much. Getting ready to go home for the summer," Sam responded. He and Kurt hung out in different social circles than the glee club, so conversation with Kurt was usually awkward. Sam figured the best thing to do in that situation was to say as little as possible.

"We're going to miss you here at Chez Hudson-Hummel," Kurt informed. "Will you be joining us at McKinley next year?"

"That's the plan! Looks like you'll have to deal with me for another year, Kurt," Sam said with a giant smile. Kurt always liked Sam. Of course he had a tiny crush on Sam back in Kurt's junior year, but like Finn, their relationship evolved into something akin to siblings. "I'm glad you're coming back to help Mr. Schue."

Kurt gave a shooing motion and stated, "Oh, it's been a pleasure, Evans. I'm looking forward to hanging out with you more next year, if I end up staying. I'm pretty sure I will be." When Puck and Finn didn't return, Kurt lay down on the hammock and asked, "So what's going on with you and Mercedes? I know she was leaving for LA this week. I'm a bit pissed she didn't even say goodbye today. A text would have been nice. I was one of her earliest and biggest fans!" He scoffed, "Typical diva behavior. I know, 'cause I'm the biggest one of all!"

Sam really liked this more casual Kurt. He was way easier to talk to. He always seemed so uptight before! Sam relaxed and opened up to his black-haired friend. "I have no idea what's going on with her, and to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure I care. Ever since she got that recording contract, she's become way too much diva for me to handle. Oh well, I guess it wasn't meant to be. We tried a relationship twice and both times crashed and burned," Sam said and shrugged. He really wasn't too bothered by the whole thing, actually. He knew he should be, but he wasn't. Life was too short.

"Not having much luck in the love department, huh?" Kurt asked, leaning over the hammock to look at his blond friend. "Welcome to the lonely hearts club. Population: Us."

"Well, at the rate I'm going, I will have dated the entire single female population of the New Directions. Just call me the male Santana. Wait, she's a lesbian, so now I think I just confused myself," Sam laughed. "The guys are next. Interested?" he joked. He knew Kurt wouldn't take him seriously, so a little harmless bromance flirting would be fine. He would never do that around the other guys, though.

Kurt laughed and pointed to himself. "You could have had this in my junior year. You snooze, you lose, Sam Evans. My heart belongs to someone else, at least I hope it does," he said as he gave a big sad sigh.

"Look, Kurt, I don't understand all that gay stuff. Hell, I barely understand relationship stuff period, but I know that Blaine is absolutely crazy for you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. Mercedes and I might not have worked things out, but I'm convinced you and Blaine will. Just give it a bit of time," Sam advised then stood up, offering his hand to Kurt. "We better see what's keeping those guys."

"Sure," Kurt said, taking Sam's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. "And Sam, homosexual relationships aren't much different than hetero ones. Or so I have been led to believe. I don't think there are any special rules or subsections to the handbook." At Sam's blank stare, he added drily, "No, there isn't a gay user's manual, Sam. I was kidding. Nevermind."

Sam wasn't following what Kurt was saying so he said, "I just wanted to thank you for sharing your home with me. You'll always be my brother, Kurt," and put his fist up for a fist bump. Kurt smiled and returned the gesture, then brought Sam in for a brotherly hug.

As they made their way to the front yard to look for the other two men, Sam asked, "So I hear you've discovered the intoxicating and addicting world of video games. Maybe later we can have a match?"

All of a sudden Kurt's eyes lit up. He wanted to test his skills on anyone other than Finn. "You're on! I want to beat someone other than Finn. Just don't tell Puck, I want to surprise him by kicking his ass in the game," Kurt said gleefully, well, as gleefully as could be for one so recently dumped, and clapped his friend on his back. He never imagined he would bond with the guys in New Directions over video games, of all things!

"If you think that's fun, wait till I tell you about _World of Warcraft!_ Elves and Orcs and dragons and swords. You can make your own character and go on all these adventures. It's like a Choose Your Own Adventure book, but in video game form!" said Sam excitedly. Any chance to talk about his favorite pastime was always a good thing. "Did you have those books when you were a kid? 'Cause I totally have the entire collection you can borrow if you didn't!"

"I think Blaine has a few of those books at home, but sure, feel free to bring them when you move back here," Kurt chuckled at the sudden ramp up of enthusiasm his younger friend was showing. "This Warcraft World you talk about sounds interesting. Is that like Mario World, because Puck never shuts up about that game. Did you know he sat me down in class and tried to explain to me how Mario changed the world? I almost failed that Spanish exam, too!"

"Oh, it is interesting! And you can talk to people from all around the world! I'll get you an account and we can hang out this summer when I'm home. I run a McKinley guild. Puck and Finn are in it, too. I'll make sure to gear you up and send you some gold to get started. You need to pick a race and a class and decide where you want to start…" Sam was in his element and Kurt was completely lost, but he let Sam ramble on. If this game was as much fun as the war game he played with Finn, then Kurt was sure he'd like it. Sam stopped and grabbed Kurt's arm as he said, "Oh! Kurt, you'll love this. You can dress your avatar with whatever you want!" Sam wasn't usually a man of many words, but he seemed to talk endlessly if he knew a lot about a subject. He was as enthusiastic about this game and geekdom in general as Kurt was about fashion. Maybe Kurt could learn to be one of those closet geeks. He had experience in being in the closet, so why not?

They found Finn and Puck in the front yard with their heads together, talking quietly. Finn looked like he was trying to talk Puck out of doing something. They saw Sam and Kurt and broke apart, as if they were caught doing something clandestine. "We ready to go?" Puck asked nonchalantly.

"I think you left something in the backyard, Noah," Kurt informed and pointed back to where the bottles were still sitting in the box. He could tell his brother and his wayward friend were up to no good. Kurt was going to remain alert. When they were all in school and the football team got looks like that on their faces, Kurt either ended up in the dumpster or with slushie down his pants.

"Oh, shit, yeah! Glad you have the brains in this operation, Hummel," Puck said and punched Kurt hard on the arm as he walked by. Kurt shot a dirty look and rubbed his aching arm. He would kill Puck a few extra times in game for that one, or maybe Kurt would tackle him from behind when he wasn't looking.

"_Okay, Kurt. Baby steps,_" he thought to himself. "_No wrestling with the jocks yet._"

Puck filled the bag with as many bottles as he could and hid the rest in the shed for later consumption. Kurt recognized that both he and Finn could get in some pretty deep shit if they were found out, so they had to be careful. Sometimes being a Congressman's son wasn't fun at all. Everything they did was potentially publicly scrutinized by Burt's opponents.

As they were walking towards the neighborhood park, Kurt asked, "So what were you guys trying to hide back there?" Finn just pretended to look elsewhere but wouldn't answer. "I'm not blind, gentlemen!" he said, exasperated the boys weren't letting him in on the secret.

"Oh nothing, just packed some snacks. Call me gentleman and I'll beat your ass!" Puck threatened.

"Now now, Puckerman, what did I say about flirting with me?" Kurt teased. "You aren't my type. I'm the bad boy in the relationship, thank you!"

Puck said as he patted his jacket pocket, "Hey, Hummel, do you like brownies?"

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked.

"No reason," Puck responded snidely and shrugged.

Kurt looked at Puck with annoyance and said, "Then why did you ask me?"

"You'll thank me later," Puck retorted and started walking down the deserted dark street.

**- 0 -**

They made their way to the closest park, which was the very same park Rachel and Blaine had been not a half hour before. It was really just a playground and a small grove of trees, but it was secluded and they were sure they wouldn't be interrupted. They walked to the middle of the grove and were pleased to see they would be obscured from the rest of the neighborhood. Kurt realized he was still in Blaine's sweats, but it wasn't as if he was going out dining and dancing. He was hanging out in the middle of some woods, for god's sake! Besides, he was going to be sitting on the ground, and these clothes could be dusted up.

The prissy side of him was fighting with the new-and-improved side of him, like some sort of weird angel and demon on his shoulder. "_Kurt, dust and dirt cannot be good for your impeccable hair and skin!_" prissy Kurt thought.

"_God, get over yourself!_" new-and-improved Kurt interjected. "_This is what men do to bond. They go in the woods, they drink the beer, they have the barbeques and apparently they look at the breasts. At least according to beer commercials, they do. Although if they try to get me to look at boobs, I'm outta here!_"

Kurt sat heavily on a fallen log and discovered by looking at the closest street sign that they were only two streets over from Rachel's house. They were almost within yelling distance of Blaine. "_Maybe I should go over and talk to him,_" Kurt thought to himself. He shared his thoughts with the other men.

"To quote my homegirl, Mercedes, hell to the no! Kurt, you're hanging out with the boys tonight! Blaine isn't going anywhere! The Jewish Princess can babysit him tonight," Puck said and gave Kurt a cooler. It was the very same shade of pink that Rachel drank at her ill-conceived party. Kurt rolled his eyes, opened the bottle and took a tentative sip. He was still nervous about drinking, but one bottle shouldn't hurt him. He lost track of how much he drank after the first three bottles at Scandals. He wouldn't let that happen this time!

"Hey, this isn't bad!" Kurt exclaimed and took a larger drink. It tasted more like Kool-Aid than anything else.

The four men sat on the ground, just shooting the shit about nothing in particular. They talked about the past year at McKinley, and Sam talked about his plans for the summer and next year as he would be the only one of the group left at the school. Kurt told them about his internship opportunity.

"Hummel, you'd be stupid not to apply!" advised Puck and passed Kurt another bottle when he noticed it was empty. Kurt was surprised to see he was on his fourth bottle. He didn't feel smashed like he did at the bar, but he did feel a pleasant fuzziness. "Look, we'll make sure Blaine behaves here, although I doubt he has an adventurous bone in his body. He's boring."

Kurt was going to make a lewd comment in response to Puck about adventurous bones and Blaine, but thought better of it. It was too easy. "I don't even want to think about the internship right now. And Blaine isn't boring. I call it safe," said Kurt and tried to stand up to stretch his legs. Oops, there it was! The disconnected feeling of being drunk. As soon as he stood, he fell over again. The only thing he could do to react is laugh maniacally. That sent the other three men into gales of laughter. After everyone calmed down, Kurt sat up again with a bit of effort and added, "I need to talk to the family about it, and most importantly, Blaine." He felt a small hunger pang and asked, "I'm starving! I should have brought those snacks I bought earlier. Hey Noah, you brought those brownies, right?"

Puck let out a giggle and said, "You sure about that, Kurt? It might upset your delicate stomach with all that pink girlie stuff in there."

"Up yours, Puckerman," Kurt said as he flipped Puck the bird. The other three laughed harder at Kurt's indignities, and Puck passed over the baggie with the chocolate baked treat. Kurt tried to open the bag, but his fingers weren't working properly. Kurt thrust the bag at Finn and whined, "Fiiiinnn… make the bag open!" Finn gave one of his crooked grins which looked even more crooked when he was inebriated, and took the bag from his smaller brother. He knew they were having fun, but Finn felt a sense of protectiveness over Kurt. Finn thought maybe it was time to stop drinking and make sure Kurt was okay. He briefly debated coming clean, but opened the bag and passed it back. Ratting Puck out would break some bro code or something.

Kurt grabbed half a brownie just in case his stomach did get upset from eating it. He took a bite and gave a moan of pleasure. He grabbed the other half because he couldn't let this tiny piece of heaven get away. "Dear Lord, Noah! Did you make these?" he asked.

"Yup! Nanna Connie's secret recipe!" Puck said proudly.

"Well, I must get the recipe from you. Rachel and Blaine would love these!" Kurt said as if he were a housewife swapping recipes. Maybe in the morning he would make them a batch.

Kurt wasn't sure what he said, but Finn, Puck, and Sam started laughing harder. "_I think there's a joke at my expense,_" Kurt thought drunkenly to himself. "_Either that, or they find the stupidest things funny when they're drunk._"

He finished the brownie and asked, "So what's the secret ingredient? I bet it's cinnamon." Kurt was pretty good at baking. He aced Mrs. Hagberg's home economics class, and he had a talent in finding hidden ingredients in pastries.

Puck got a serious look on his face and informed, "I don't tell this secret to just anyone, but I really love you, Kurt, so I'll share. Yes, it's cinnamon… straight from Sandy Ryerson's private stores!" The serious look on Puck's face melted and he fell over laughing, almost spilling his beer.

Kurt looked confused at first. What difference would it make if the cinnamon came from Sandy Ryerson? Did he have a secret blend of spices? All of a sudden Kurt's eyes widened in horror and he asked, "When you say Sandy Ryerson, you mean that creepy former glee club teacher who has a side business selling recreational marijuana?" Unfortunately, it didn't quite come out of his mouth like that. His words slurred together, but Puck got the gist of what he was saying.

"Kurt, you have just been exposed to pot brownies…enjoy!" Puck said and gave a high five to Sam.

"Goddamit Puck, I'm gonna kick your ass!" exclaimed Kurt and tried to get up. Yet again, he fell over. This time he didn't laugh. He was uber pissed at Puck for putting him in this position. "Oh, screw it! I'll kick it later. I'm comfortable," he pouted. Doing anything other than lying on the ground involved more effort than he could give.

Finn had substantially less to drink and he didn't have any brownies, so he told Kurt, "Little brother, I think I'm cutting you off for now, or I'll have to carry you home."

"Fine with me," grumbled Kurt from the ground, still annoyed at Puck. Kurt figured he should stop drinking while he could still remember the evening. He rolled on his back and looked into the trees. He wasn't sure, but he thought there were little lights flitting between the leaves. It really was quite pleasant. He lay there for several minutes enjoying the light show in the foliage above. Struck with a sudden stroke of inspiration, Kurt dug his phone out of his pants pocket and texted Blaine:

**I luuuuuuuv uuuuuu! I am zo dunk! Puck gave me pot brnies! I luuuv Rchl two~!**

Kurt thought that had to be one of the most profound things he had ever written to his boyfriend. He was sure Blaine would demand that Kurt write it out in calligraphy and frame it, so he could hang it in his bedroom like a precious work of art. Kurt was about to put his phone in his pocket and look at the pretty tree fairies again when he felt his phone vibrated with a text. Blaine had responded.

**Did you just say pot brownies? I'm calling right now!**

"Yaaaayyy! Blainers is calling me!" Kurt yelled to the apparent fairies in the trees. The other three men were cleaning the area of bottles and brownie wrappers, and they chuckled at Kurt's outburst. They could hold their liquor much better than Kurt could, so they just let him lie there and chill. The phone rang and after great effort, Kurt pressed the answer key. "Hiiiiiiii my Blainers! I looovee you! I'm sorry I'm a terrible boyfriend!"

"Kurt, are you okay?_" _Blaine asked frantically from the other side of the phone line. _"_I love you too!"

"Tell Kurt to kick Finn's ass for me!" Kurt heard Rachel say angrily in the background.

"Rachie! I want to talk to Rachie!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Maybe a little later, Kurt," Blaine answered.

"Hey, Finn! Blaine loves me! That's awesome!" Kurt called loudly from the ground. "I'm in the forest, Blaine! There are pretty fairy lights in the tree! Come see the fairy lights? I want to kiss you! Oh yeah! Sam flirted with me!" Kurt was too far gone to have a conversation that followed any logical path, and his inhibitions were obliterated.

"Babe, can you put Finn on the line for me?" Blaine asked, trying not to laugh despite the feeling of panic he was having. He knew Kurt's brother was there, but Finn could have been as messed up as Kurt was. Blaine was extremely disappointed in Finn, and would talk to him about watching out for Kurt later.

"Wheeeee! He called me babe!" Kurt yelled. Puck looked back and shushed him. "Sorry, Noah…" Kurt stage whispered and giggled. He tried to sit up but couldn't. "I've fallen and I can't get up, Blainers!" He laughed at the seemingly hilarious joke he just made.

"Kurt, I'm going to hang up now and call Finn, okay? You take care of yourself and I'll see you very soon," Blaine said soothingly.

"Okay Blaine. I miss you! I'm going to marry you someday, you know!" Kurt slurred. "And we'll live in New York and have a little boy and a little girl and a pony. I promise!"

"A pony, Kurt?" Blaine asked, slightly bemused. Kurt was really out of it. "In New York City?"

"Yesth, our little girl, Bonnie Blue, will need a pony!" Kurt responded adamantly. "A cute little pony, all white. We can paint her little hoofs pink and put ribbons in her hair."

"The pony's hair?" Blaine sounded confused. "And who's Bonnie?"

"Oh Blaine, don't be silly. Our daughter is Bonnie Blue and we'll put ribbons in her hair!" Kurt replied indignantly.

"I thought we were going to name her Rose Louise," Blaine was clearly disappointed. He would have to address this issue with Kurt when Kurt was sober. "But I like the name Rose Louise!"

"Oh! No, no, no, no, silly, Rose doesn't have a pony, only Bonnie Blue does!" Kurt sounded exasperated.

There was a moment of silence at the other end. Blaine realized Kurt was really, really out of it. No point in fighting over something so irrational with someone who had obviously taken a "crazy pill". Blaine finished the call with, "Okay. You're right. I miss you. Bye, babe!"

Kurt pushed the end button on his phone and yelled to his brother, "Finn! Hey, Finn! Blaine is going to call you! Tell him I love him?"

His phone vibrated again and he noticed the message was from Rachel.

**Kurt, you be careful! I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm gonna kill Finn!**

Kurt laughed, which was an inappropriate reaction, but everything seemed funny right now, and he sent a response:

**Rachl, I luv U! Finn is my brthr and he can take car of mee! Don't worry. Sam hit on me! Shh, don't tell Bln.**

Puck laughed and walked over to his wasted friend. He kneeled down and said kindly, "Hey Hummel, you need to keep it down. There are some houses around here. We don't want to get in trouble, do we?"

"Oops! I'll be quiet, I promise….shhhhhh," Kurt whispered as if he was letting Puck in on some colossal secret. Puck nodded and patted Kurt on the head, like he was a child. Much louder, Kurt squealed, "Hey Noah, come watch the pretty fairy tree lights! Or Sam…send Sam over to hang out with me. I like Sam! He tried to ask me out!"

Puck shook his head. Maybe giving Kurt the pot brownies was a bad idea. Getting him home was going to be interesting. He walked over to Sam and asked, "Can you go keep an eye on Kurt? We can move over to the playground until he comes down."

"This might not have been a well thought out plan," Sam chuckled. He was used to Puck's special brownies, and his alcohol tolerance was way higher than Kurt's. "He has a wicked case of verbal diarrhea."

"I just wanted to make him feel better," Puck responded defensively. "My bad." Sam clapped Puck on the shoulder before joining Kurt on the forest floor. Sam tried to explain the basics of online gaming. He eventually gave up when Kurt said he wanted to play a tree fairy. The irony was not lost on Sam.

Kurt started jabbering again about pretty fairy lights and leaves and stuff, as well as the deep questions of life. "Hey, Mr. Sam Evans, I have a really important question for you. It's like the most important question in the whole world!"

"What is it, Kurt?" Sam asked, amused at Kurt's innocence.

"Have you ever had the feeling that you were being watched by like millions of people? 'Cause I have, and its sorta creepy," Kurt said seriously. Sam just shook his head, thinking that Kurt had finally lost it. "I bet they're watching us right now!"

"I bet they are," Sam said, humoring his wasted friend.

"Hey Sam?" Kurt asked again.

"What?" Sam said, wondering how he got Kurt watching duty.

"I just had the coolest thought! Okay, my name is Kurt, right? Well, there is a word that means rude… that's curt with a C. Wait, it gets better!" Kurt said, thinking Sam was going to interrupt him. "My dad? His name is Burt. That rhymes! Mine and Finn's name together is Furt. Do you know what sounds like Furt? Fart! Isn't that hilarious?"

"Real funny, Kurt," said Sam, trying not to laugh. He was about to stand up and beg Finn to relieve him when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Sam, I'm not done yet! Don't be rude!" Kurt exclaimed. "Okay, so you and Finn would be Sinn and Finn and Puck would be Fu…"

"Alright, Hummel, why don't you just lie there and look at the fairies and junk," Puck interrupted, putting a clearly flustered Sam out of his misery.

"Why would I want to look at a fairy's junk?" Kurt asked sincerely.

"Just pipe down, Homo Explosion!" Puck admonished.

"That isn't nice, Noah!" Kurt whined but fell into a happy silence. Puck chuckled, because unbeknownst to Kurt, he had recorded the entire exchange. He filed it away for a future showing to Blaine.

Finn walked over to Puck and gave a low whistle. "I was just on the phone with Blaine. He's so pissed at me! I told him that I'll take care of Kurt, but I don't think he believes me. I've seen Blaine when he's mad, so I better not piss him off more. On top of everything Rachel is going to be mad at me, too," he said, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Chill, dude, we don't have to go back till he comes down a bit. Besides, I brought a couple cans of Coke for this reason!" Puck said and grabbed the duffel bag. "Look, can you and Sam bring Sir Drinks-a-lot over to the picnic table at the playground? We can hang out there."

Finn and Sam tried lifting Kurt from the forest floor, but Kurt wasn't making it easy. He was giggling and stumbling. "Screw it!" Finn grumbled and lifted his brother over his shoulder.

"Why are you carrying me like a sack of potatos, Finn?" Kurt asked wistfully. "I want to stay here! It's pretty! Finn, you're pretty, too!"

"We're going over to the playground, Kurt," Finn informed his brother. "Just hold on, will ya?"

"I can walk, you know!" Kurt cried, but he didn't struggle. "Can I go on the swing?" he asked. That was a great idea and lots of fun!

Finn laughed and said, "Sure, if you can hold yourself upright."

"I'll do my best!" Kurt said eagerly. Finn shook his head and carried the smaller man to the swing set. He gently put Kurt down.

"There! Now sit!" Finn commanded. Kurt gave a pout, sat on the swing and almost fell off. "Sit, don't swing! At least not till the stuff wears off."

"Okay, Mister Bossy Pants!" Kurt said and stuck out his tongue immaturely. Finn noticed that Kurt turned into a five-year-old when high. He took the swing beside Kurt and sat down. Sam and Puck were sitting at the picnic table, talking about nothing in particular. Kurt looked over to his brother and asked, "Hey, Finn?"

"What, Kurt?" said Finn, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"You are my Big Brother and I love you and I love Mom and I love Dad and I love Blaine and I love Rachel too. I'm glad you joined my family," Kurt rambled. He was feeling a bit brave so he started to gently swing. Thankfully, he didn't fall off, although it took all his concentration to do so. "Rachel is going to be my sister, you know! And when Blaine and I get married, he will be your brother. So that would make Rachel and Blaine brother and sister! Wow! I think I just blew my own mind!"

That was the first time Kurt had ever told Finn he loved him. "I love you too, buddy," Finn said distractedly.

Kurt noticed that Finn wasn't himself this evening so he got off the swing and stumbled to the ground in front of Finn's swing. "Finn, what's wrong? Talk to your brother!" Kurt demanded, sitting cross-legged in the sand.

Finn stood up and offered his hand as he said, "Come on, Kurt. I want to talk to you guys about something."

"Okay, although I'm not sure how useful I'll be." said Kurt as he accepted the boost. He didn't like the tone in Finn's voice. Kurt was unsteady on his feet, but at least the alcohol was starting to wear off, even if the brownie wasn't.

They walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Puck pulled out some cans of Coke and passed them around.

"So, Puck already knows about this, and I talked to Blaine about it too, but I guess I should tell you guys…" Finn started.

"I love Blaine! We're going to get married, you know!" Kurt informed everyone like it was a foregone conclusion.

"Kurt! Focus, please!" scolded Finn. Kurt looked down remorsefully and Finn continued, "I haven't made up my mind one hundred percent yet, but I'm thinking of enlisting in the army."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Kurt, a bit confused from all the intoxication. "And what about the wedding? That's like next week! Don't tell me I have to re-plan the whole thing!"

"Kurt, you told me yourself that it was too soon. I still want to marry Rachel, but I need to find some sort of direction in my life," Finn responded. "I also need a way to provide for her. I don't think Dad's shop is it, especially if I'm moving to New York with Rachel."

Kurt was feeling a bit blurry in the head, but he attempted to share his thoughts by advising, "I said it was too soon when you were in school! Things are different now. We're adults, as much as it kills me to say it." He didn't want to admit it, but the different thing for Kurt was Blaine and their future. He would marry Blaine in a second if it didn't look just as bad as Finn's marriage to Rachel. Bad as in totally premature and way too soon. Kurt had to be the more practical brother, after all. "There are tons of jobs in New York!"

"I'm talking to you as my brother, not as Rachel's best friend. Kurt, there's something I need to tell you. It's about my real dad." Finn explained the real reason he wanted to join the army. He told Kurt everything about his real dad, and not just the cleaned up version his mom told him most of his life. As he listened, Kurt's eyes got wider. Sam just listened in, but didn't say anything.

"Finn! Oh my god! That's terrible! This is something you definitely have to do, then!" Kurt said and put his hand on his brother's arm. "But what about Rachel? Are you going to leave her? 'Cause I'm not sure I can handle that."

"No, no. Nothing like that. But I think I'm calling off the wedding, at least for now. Once I enlist, I need to go through basic training, and goodness knows where I'll end up. Please don't tell her? I want to be the one to give her the news. She's going to hate me, but it's something I need to do." Finn pounded the table with frustration. "God, I hate this!"

Kurt was partially sobered up by now, although he was still feeling pretty high. At least he could string some coherent thoughts together. Big news did that to you. "Finn, you have to do what you need to. Rachel isn't going anywhere. She will wait for you. I know it! I also know how much your dad meant to you, and how his story always inspired you. This is going to be really challenging, but you have my support. Why don't we talk to Mom and Dad when Dad comes home tomorrow?"

"That would work," Finn said quietly. "And you won't tell Rachel?"

"Finn, I'll be lucky if I remember anything from tonight," Kurt informed and turned to Puck. "By the way, Noah? You. Me. Ass-kicking. Tomorrow. It's on!" He looked down and did a double take in surprise. He didn't notice it before, but on the table was scratched out 'I Love Kurt H.' Was Blaine there before him?

"You're awesome, Kurt," Puck said with a smile. "I love you, man!"

"And don't you forget it!" Kurt said and stood up. He was much steadier on his feet. "Guys, I have an idea. Since I'm what you would call 'wasted,' I want to do something impulsive.

"What do you have in mind?" Sam asked. He could see the mischievous look on Kurt's face and was intrigued and a little scared.

"I think we need to pay a little visit to the Berrys!" Kurt announced.

"Woo hoo! Time to kick Anderson's ass!" cried Puck happily. Kurt just pushed him, laughed, and stumbled away.

"Oh god, what is he going to do?" Finn asked nervously. Puck laughed and followed his intoxicated friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Song is "Tell Him" by Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion. I felt it was fitting considering that Rachel was part of the duet. I know this was a weird chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Just wanted some fluff before shit got real again. Also, we have decided to split Cruel Summer in two as this one is getting huge...so this one should end at chapter 25-ish with an epilogue, then we will start in on part two right away. I'll keep all you shiny happy people informed.


	18. For The Longest Time

**Author's Note:** Howdy all! Another busy week. Getting ready for vacation. This is a reminder that after chapter 19 (this Friday), we'll be on a two week hiatus while Kurtsie gets her Disney and Harry Potter Land on! After that, we may only post one chapter a week. It all depends on how much gets done in the meantime. We have also decided to split the book after the "train scene." After that, we have total AU, so that should be fun. And we have whole new storylines to explore (we start one of the storylines in this book.) We are trying not to let the new eps of Season 4 affect us, but stuff might creep in. However, never spoilers. If anything happens it's just a creepy co-incidence. So enjoy and AS jumps up and down waving hello.

**Disclaimer:** Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, there would be lots of Klainebows….and ponies. With pink ribbons. Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon.  
**  
Thanks: **All the usual thanks: Wayne Kotke, Gleekast, Chris, Darren, the cast and crew on Glee, Ryan Murphy, and last but not least, you guys!

* * *

Rachel and Blaine headed back from their junk food outing. For Rachel, it was her second trip of the night to the supermarket, and as fate would have it, she encountered the same checkout lady. An older, experienced woman, she had the look of someone who had been ridden hard and put away wet.

"Hey, chickie, may I give you a small piece of advice?" the checkout lady asked.

Rachel looked around, wondering if the supermarket employee was talking to her. "You want to talk to me?" Rachel said as he pointed to herself.

"Of course I'm talking to you! Who else would I talk to? I noticed you were in here earlier with another guy. Skater guy with the black hair? And now you are here with cutie curly over there," she said. Blaine was over at the magazine rack, looking at the latest gossip magazine with some interest. "Maybe you should pace yourself. Too many boys and all that junk food is not good for you. You're so pretty, you don't want to wear out too soon."

Rachel was horrified. The lady thought she was a slut and a pig to boot! Flustered, she said, "Oh no! Ma'am, you misunderstand! These guys are my best friends, and they're both gay. They're a couple, you see, and I was just helping them get some junk food. It wasn't all for me."

Blaine noticed that Rachel was having a conversation and put down the magazine, listening in.

As the checkout lady scanned the items, she advised, "Sweetie, take it from me. You can't make them straight. Believe me, I've tried several times. It's a complete lost cause." She looked over to Blaine. "No offense, sweetheart."

"None taken," Blaine said, extremely amused at this exchange.

The lady bagged their items and passed Rachel her change. "Have a good night, honey," she said then moved to the next customer.

"But you don't understand! I'm engaged! I wasn't trying to make him str…" Rachel said loudly. She needed to make everyone understand she wasn't a slut trying to turn gay men straight. She had a reputation to maintain!

Blaine figured he should put Rachel out of her misery. She didn't have anything to prove. "Come on, Strawberry. Let's go," he said as he grabbed her arm and gently led her out of the store.

"But, Blainers, they need to understand!" Rachel protested. Blaine laughed as he pulled her out of the store before she could make a fool out of herself by trying to explain the whole situation, loudly, to everyone in the store.

As the two went out to Blaine's car, Rachel found herself carrying the bag with the soda yet again! She was beginning to get this weird deja vu vibe from the whole experience.

After getting the groceries into the car, a perturbed Rachel turned to Blaine and complained, "Well I never! The nerve of that woman thinking I was two timing and eating all this junk. And I would never try to make you 'straight'."

"Well, actually you sorta did try!" laughed a highly amused Blaine. He found the whole conversation to be absurdly funny. Rachel did not agree and smacked him on the arm.

Blaine exclaimed, "Ouch!" He rubbed his injured limbed and sincerely asked Rachel, "Why did you hit me?"

"For being a smartass," she responded.

"Don't do that again," Blaine warned her. "You can hit Kurt and Finn all you want, but don't hit me! And besides, you hit like a girl." He put the car in gear and backed out of the parking space.

"Hmmph!" Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms and stared hard at Blaine. Blaine looked back at her and found her whole countenance to be entertaining. He smiled at her and patted her arm. Rachel pulled herself away from Blaine's touch and planned to ride home with her arms crossed to teach him a lesson. She lasted as long as the trip out of the parking lot.

"So do you still plan on joining us in New York next year?" Rachel asked. She couldn't help herself. New York was always on her mind.

"I'd like to, Rachel," Blaine answered and much to Rachel's delight he began discussing exploring little shops and art galleries together.

Arriving home, Rachel made sure Blaine carried the soda bottles inside. She'd had enough of carrying heavy loads for one night. As she prepared another junk food feast, Blaine went to the bedroom and did some digging around in Rachel's drawers (the kind found in a bureau, people!) and found some jogging pants and a t-shirt for sleepwear. They were a little too pink for his tastes, but no one but Rachel or perhaps her fathers would see. He really didn't want to have to wear Rachel's purple silk robe. After changing, he put in a Harry Potter movie. He didn't have a favorite as he loved them all dearly.

Rachel soon entered with a tray of goodies and a bottle of soda. How did she keep ending up carrying those heavy bottles? It was one of the great mysteries of the universe! The two settled in to watch the movie. But after a few minutes, Blaine paused the movie and turned to Rachel declaring, "I'm going to kill Finn. He should know better than to get Kurt drunk and stoned! I'm going to have a stern talk with Puck and Sam as well."

"Get in line, Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed, livid at her fiancé. "I told him to keep an eye on Kurt, not get him wasted! At least Finn sounded sober."

"It's probably 'cause he's so big it takes more alcohol to get him drunk," Blaine shared. His knowledge of drinking was pretty extensive.

Rachel nodded in agreement as she knew lightweights like Blaine and her got plastered faster than the bigger kids.

"Poor Kurt is feeling lost so I don't blame him at all," Blaine said, torn between anger and worry. "I hope they just weren't taking advantage of his vulnerabilities. His whole world was just turned upside down. That would make anyone search for a new direction." Blaine snapped his fingers and added, "Hey! Glee club's name makes sense now!"

Rachel looked at Blaine with a disbelieving look and said, "How could you not know that, Blaine? You may be pretty, but you aren't that smart." At Blaine's dirty look, she advised, "I don't think it was anything like that. Those men might be stupid, but I don't think they're malicious. I just think they were trying to keep Kurt's mind off things. You know, by doing stupid teenager stuff."

"I did stuff like that when I was 14, not now! I don't expect this kind of behavior from 18-year-olds and Puck is nearly 19!" Blaine said. He grabbed his bottle of soda and took a big drink.

"Seriously, Blaine! Have you never watched _Animal House_? I don't think you outgrow stupid guy teen stuff until you're at least 22! Maybe older," Rachel declared, ever the authority on maturity matters.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I guess you're right. I forgot about the college years." He thought it over for a moment and then asked Rachel if she thought NYADA was a party school.

"I don't know. Good question. It's a moot point anyway as I don't plan on partying. Partying won't make me a star! Anyway, if you stick Noah, Finn, and Sam in one room, you could almost expire from all the immaturity," Rachel said, resigned. "It's something I've long ago accepted," she finished and gave a large dramatic sigh. It was the one thing about Finn that Rachel disliked. She half hoped that Finn living under the same roof with Kurt would settle him down. No such luck. At the very least, New York would do the job with its bright lights and sophistication. She was sure of it!

"It still doesn't mean I'm happy about it," Blaine whined. After a moment's moping, he added, "Although I would kinda like to see Kurt high like that. He sounded absolutely adorable on the phone!"

"Blaine!" Rachel said, scandalized.

"What?" Blaine answered. "I'm not saying I wanted to get him high. I just wanted to see him! Jeez, Rach, do you think so little of me?"

"Of course not, Blaine. And you know I'm just teasing you," Rachel assured. She hoped she didn't make Blaine mad. She needed another fight like she needed a hole in the head.

Blaine picked up the remote and hit the play button. They continued watching the movie for few minutes. But Blaine started getting antsy. He started going over in his mind something Kurt had said. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and hit the pause button. He turned to Rachel and asked, "Did Kurt send you a message saying that Sam hit on him? Sam Evans?" He assumed it was Kurt telling a joke, but it seemed Kurt's inhibitions had disappeared so it was hard to tell. Lots of truths come out when one was drinking.

"Oh, I'm sure it was a joke. You know that weird sense of humor Sam has. I wouldn't worry about it," Rachel dismissed.

"I guess so," Blaine responded and unpaused the movie. He mulled over his thoughts. Blaine had very mixed feelings about Sam. As a whole, he liked Sam and enjoyed hanging out with him in a group setting. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to spend one-on-one time with him, though. He didn't like the fact that Sam had done some stripping. Blaine knew he was on his moral high horse about Sam's former job and probably should get off it. It's just that Blaine equated it with male prostitution and it made him uncomfortable. Plus Blaine couldn't get over that uneasy feeling that Sam would be willing to experiment if the opportunity arose. And a drunk Kurt might present such an opportunity. After another minute he paused it again. Something else was tugging at his mind, and he wanted to get Rachel's take on it.

"We're never going to get through this thing if you keep pausing it, Blainers," Rachel said, grabbing the remote from her friend's hand. She could tell he had something on his mind. It was the way he was fidgeting with his nervous energy. She learned some of his body language quirks from hanging with her favorite couple. Reading your partner's body language was important, especially in play acting, so she made a point of being observant at all times.

"There was something else he said, too, but I bet it was just the pot brownies talking. It's very easy to get a loose tongue with those things. Believe me, I know from experience," Blaine shrugged. The Warblers, especially the senior ones, had been a really bad influence, and Blaine was ashamed by his past behavior. Luckily his new friends were unaware of any of it, even Kurt. Blaine wasn't a very nice person back then. He put Sebastian to shame.

Rachel looked at Blaine with surprise. She was finding out way more than she expected to about her curly-haired friend. "Were you a wild child when you were younger?" she asked curiously.

"Doesn't really matter," Blaine said, trying to divert the conversation back to Kurt. "Right before I hung up to call Finn, Kurt said something I can't get out of my mind. It keeps repeating over and over again in my head."

"Was it bad?" Rachel asked, concerned that Kurt had said something stupid or mean to Blaine. If that was the case, she would lecture Kurt on how to treat the people he loved properly.

"No, not at all. It was really good, but shocking," he said, playing with the ruffles on Rachel's quilt. "He said he was going to marry me. But I bet it was just the drugs and alcohol talking." He reached over and unpaused the movie, forcing himself to pay attention to it. Maybe if he distracted himself, the invasive thoughts might go away. Either way, he and Kurt needed to sit down and have a serious talk about their future. He wanted to make sure they were on the same page. He would marry Kurt in a second, high school be damned, but would his boyfriend feel the same way?

Rachel paused the movie again and turned to face Blaine. "Rach, you said we needed to get through this," Blaine insisted.

"Blaine, you don't say something as major as that then ignore me," Rachel retorted. "Movie time has concluded for now. So what exactly did he say?"

Blaine regretted saying anything and groaned internally. When it came to Kurt, Rachel wanted to know everything. "He just said that he was going to marry me someday and we would have a little boy and girl. You know, drunk talk!" he said casually. He had concluded that Kurt was just messing with him, but a small part of him hoped Kurt was serious. "_Actually every part of me is hoping. Who am I kidding_?" Blaine thought to himself. "Of course he mentioned a pony, too, so it must have been drunk talk. What else could it be?"

"Ponies are good," Rachel chimed in without really thinking about it. But then again, she realized how silly pony talk was so she didn't continue. She sat in silence and played with her hands, as if in some sort of internal struggle.

Blaine noticed her nervousness and commanded, "You know something! Tell me!"

"Uh uh! No way! Your boyfriend would kill me! Why does Kurt tell me secrets? He knows I'm terrible at keeping them!" Rachel cried. "Can we just forget about this and continue on with the movie? I want to see if Harry saves the day!"

"You know very well he does! We've watched this movie like six times already!" Blaine said impatiently. Rachel didn't admit it to everyone, but she was a closet Potterhead and loved watching the movies with Kurt and Blaine. She even had the boxed set of all seven hardcover books! She'd actually gone as far as trying to get authentic first run autographed copies on eBay, but they were way too expensive. She tried to talk Blaine and Kurt into going threesies, but they eventually talked her out of the purchase. Yes, Rachel was their Hermione to Klaine's Harry and Ron. Blaine put up his fingers and made them into claws. "Am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" he asked in a playfully menacing way.

"I can't! It will ruin the surprise!" she said, feigning terror but grinning. Blaine grabbed her and started tickling her side. Rachel tried her very hardest not to laugh, but Blaine hit the one spot she couldn't resist, her feet. She kicked out and almost hit Blaine in a very sensitive area. Luckily, Blaine was agile and dodged her errant foot.

He grabbed her leg and threatened, "Okay, tell me, or your tootsies get it!" Rachel shut her mouth tightly and violently shook her head. Blaine laughed and attacked her foot with tickles.

"Oh my god! Stop! I can't take it! Please stop and I'll tell you!" Rachel said, laughing and screaming while trying to free her foot from Blaine's grip.

"Why should I believe you?" Blaine asked jokingly and put his fingers close to her foot. "How do I know you won't just clam up again when I let you go?"

"You promise you won't tell Kurt I told you?" Rachel asked breathlessly. Blaine had discovered her one Achilles heel. Ironically enough, that was her feet. One of her talents was being able to turn on and off her ticklish spots. She would never know when tickling would be required on stage, so she learned to block out all external stimuli. There was one spot she couldn't turn off no matter how much she tried. That was her feet.

"You have my word, Strawberry," Blaine snorted. He was having way too much fun teasing Rachel, and it made him feel better even though he was away from Kurt.

"Okay, now I'm not going to tell you!" Rachel pouted. Blaine was about to start in on the tickling again when she yelled, "I'm kidding! Please, no more!" Blaine let go of her foot and she took a minute to get her breath back and to fix her messed-up hair.

She sat on the bed facing Blaine and took his hand. "If Kurt finds out I told you, I'm a dead woman so you need to pinkie swear," Rachel demanded and put up her pinky.

"What are we, ten years old?" Blaine scoffed.

"Just do it, Blaine!" Rachel commanded. Blaine put up his pinkie and linked it with Rachel.

After they struck their bargain, Blaine pretended to spit on his palm and offered it to Rachel. "Well, since we're acting like ten year olds, let's shake on it!"

"Don't be gross!" Rachel admonished. Blaine laughed and went to wipe the non-existent spit from his hand on Rachel. She pushed him away, laughing. After struggling for moment to regain her composure, for Blaine sometimes was just so funny it slayed her, Rachel went on, "Okay, so when we were at the school after you left Kurt earlier, he confided in me about something."

Blaine had a brief flash of panic. Did Kurt tell her about his dad? Kurt promised he wouldn't tell anyone! But Rachel seemed happy about what she was going to tell him, so that couldn't have been it.

"I can't believe I'm even telling you this, but here goes. Remember he said this completely sober!" Rachel stalled. She was enjoying torturing Blaine by drawing out the story as long as possible. It also kept her in the spotlight a little longer, the little diva. She enjoyed the drama and tension it was creating with Blaine. He was hanging on her every word.

"Get to the point, Berry!" Blaine exclaimed, totally frustrated. He wasn't normally this impatient, but he had to know what Kurt said.

"Maybe, I should write it down instead," Rachel teased.

"NOOO!" Blaine howled and made go tickle Rachel again.

Rachel gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine!" She said the rest in one big breath as fast as she could, "Kurtisgoingtoaskyoutomarryhi maftergraduation!" Her eyes went wide because she just blew one of the biggest surprises in a couple's life.

Blaine wasn't sure he heard her right, so he asked, "Can you repeat that about ten miles an hour slower? All I heard was Kurt and marry."

"You are killing me, Blaine! I already said it, can't you figure it out?" At Blaine's head shake, she repeated very slowly, "Kurt….is….going…to…"

"Ok, smartass, not that slow!" Blaine scolded. "Sorry, that was rude. I talk to the guys like that," he added sheepily. "I spent too much time at an all-boys school."

"Kurt is going to ask you to marry him after graduation! Okay, now I blew it. Happy now?" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. She wasn't very happy with Blaine at the moment. She also felt sorry for him. One of the most treasured moments of her short life was when Finn proposed to her. What made it so special was because it was so completely unexpected.

"He really said that?" Blaine asked, not believing her.

"Yes!" Rachel said, completely put out.

"And he was sober?" Blaine said as he tried to process what she said.

Rachel was annoyed at Blaine for making her tell Kurt's secret, so she wasn't paying attention to her language as she snapped, "As a damn judge."

"Wow…" Blaine said. He wasn't sure he if he was glad or scared that Rachel told him. His mind started wandering, making preliminary wedding plans, like guest lists and seating arrangements. "_Stop that!_" he admonished himself. "_Way too soon for planning!_" Thinking about it, however, made him smile. To cover up his wandering mind, he said to Rachel, "Well, since you have experience in planning weddings, I guess you can help me out, right?"

"You're not mad at me for telling you, are you? Cause you asked!" Rachel said indignantly. "Actually you threatened death by tickling so it's too late to take back now!"

"No, Rachel, it's fine. It just kind of comes as a shock," Blaine responded kindly. "I mean, we talked about it, but we both agreed we were still a bit young. But now I wonder…" he trailed off, thinking about the possibilities of the future.

"Well, let's just get back to the movie and forget about it. Kurt is going to have my head!" Rachel grumbled crankily.

Blaine smiled at her and teased, "Stop being a drama queen, Rach. He's not going to know. And finishing the movie is a great idea!" He grabbed a bag of chips and sat against Rachel's headboard. He was about to start the movie again when he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and discovered it was a much more coherent message from Kurt.

**You and Rachel be outside in five minutes! Can't wait to see you! I feel empty without you.**

Blaine sent a quick response:

**What the hell? Be out soon.**

He then realized that might have come across as a bit rude, so he sent a follow-up text:

**Sorry, babe, was just surprised. At the risk of sounding cheesy: You Complete Me.**

Ten seconds later, he got a response.

**Aww, how romantic! Hurry up lead ass. We're waiting outside.**

"That was Kurt. He wants us outside post haste. I didn't know he was near!" Blaine said, surprised at the invite. He was feeling a little nervous as they parted on less than happy terms.

"I guess we have to oblige, then, don't we?" Rachel said and got up and moved to her dresser. "Give me a minute." She took her hair and put it in two adorable Sugar-like pigtails. Blaine looked at her with amusement. She gave one more check in the mirror and grabbed Blaine's hand, dragging him from the room.

They made their way downstairs and opened the front door. There was no one on the front porch, but they noticed four figures standing in darkness on the lawn, in a line. Rachel turned on the front porch light and saw that it was Kurt, Finn, Sam, and Puck. Blaine saw with amazement that Kurt was wearing the sweats he kept at Kurt's house. He wasn't sure why, but this comforted him.

Kurt stepped forward and was a little wobbly on his feet. His eyes had that glazed-over look, but other than that, he looked fine. He had his hand behind his back. When he brought it to the front, there was a single purple tulip. "It's the best I could find on short notice," Kurt said and giggled. "Rachel, please don't tell your neighbor that I took their flowers." He turned to Puck and added, "Hey, Noah, I guess I stooped to vandalism after all, huh?" Puck just gave a grin in response. His baby gay really was growing up. Kurt turned back to his boyfriend and teased, "By the way, Blaine dear? Nice pink jammies." He gave a snort and started giggling again. Blaine looked down in horror. He forgot he was wearing Rachel's clothes. How embarrassing.

Finn walked up and presented Rachel one of her own tulips. She smiled and brought the flower to her nose.

Before Blaine could reach out for his boyfriend, Kurt stepped back and said, "I'm not sure how long I'll remain upright, so we better do this now." He turned to the other three men and asked, "Ready, guys?"

"Let's do it!" called Finn! They got into position and started singing while doing a drunk two step. It was a pretty funny sight to see. It was amazing that they could sing at all considering how wasted they all were. All four started the song in a cappella:

_"Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time!  
Whoa, oh, oh  
For the longest time!"_

Finn stepped forward to sing the first verse. The rest of the men sang backup with the woahs and the oohs and the aaahs. Finn took Rachel's hand as he sang:

_"If you said goodbye to me tonight.  
There would still be music left to write.  
What else could I do?  
I'm so inspired by you.  
That hasn't happened for the longest time!"_

Kurt stepped forward to take over for his brother. He grabbed both of Blaine's hands and started swinging them playfully as he sang:

_"Once I thought my innocence was gone.  
Now I know that happiness goes on.  
That's where you found me,  
When you put your arms around me.  
I haven't been there for the longest time!"_

Kurt continued doing a drunken dance with Blaine, who loved this playful side of Kurt. He was singing the simple chorus with the other three men, and continued at the next verse:

_"I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall.  
And the greatest miracle of all,  
Is how I need you,  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time!"_

Kurt finished his solo and kissed Blaine on the cheek with a mischievous smile and stepped back. Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's antics. Puck stepped forward to sing and he did it very dramatically. He was having a good time with these guys, and he missed singing:

_"Maybe this won't last very long.  
But you feel so right,  
And I could be wrong.  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard.  
But I've gone this far,  
And it's more than I hoped for!_

Sam came forward, and because he didn't have anyone to sing to, he knelt down in front of Puck and pretended to serenade him:

"_Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time!"_

Rachel and Blaine looked at each other, beaming. They were being serenaded by the men they loved! It was all very romantic. Finn stepped forward with the next verse. As he was getting ready to sing his verse, Hiram and LeRoy stepped onto the porch and tapped their feet along with the song. Finn sang with one hand on his heart and the other reaching out:

_"I had second thoughts at the start.  
I said to myself,  
Hold on to your heart.  
Now I know the woman that you are.  
You're wonderful so far,  
And it's more than I hoped for!_

As Finn was singing his verse, Kurt walked up behind Blaine and put his arms around his waist and put his chin on Blaine's shoulder, rocking him side to side while he finished the last verse. Blaine smiled and grabbed his hands while dancing along.

_"I don't care what consequence it brings.  
I have been a fool for lesser things.  
I want you so bad!  
I think you ought to know that,  
I intend to hold you for the longest time!_

For their big finale, the four men danced around Rachel and Blaine, circling them. Rachel's dads were clapping along, enjoying the show.

"Encore! Encore!" Hiram called, not caring that it was almost midnight. "Why don't you boys come in and we can sing some more? We can try some six part harmony. So much fun!" He always enjoyed a New Directions sing along. It almost felt like his old glory days.

"Sorry, Mr. Berry. This was just a drive-by serenading. Or walk-by, as the case may be," said Kurt, trying to act as sober as he could. Staying at the Berry home, however, would blow his cover. "Gotta go!" He walked up to a shocked Blaine and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Love you. Talk to you soon, mi amour," he murmured and jogged away. Finn gave Rachel a quick kiss and followed Kurt. Sam grinned and followed Finn.

Puck looked at Blaine and said, "Guess I don't have to kick your ass then, Anderson!" He gently punched Blaine on the arm, kissed Rachel on the cheek and followed the other three men with a big grin.

Blaine just stood there, watching the men disappear down the street. He was in shock. His man suddenly showed up, gave him a flower, sang a song, kissed him, and disappeared just as suddenly. "What in the hell was that?" he asked, his mouth agape.

"I don't know, but it was super fun!" Rachel squealed. For a second there, it looked like she was channeling Sugar. "See? I told you he loved you!" She put her arm in his and said, "Okay, let's go see if Harry Potter saves the day!"

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything. His head was swimming with the events of the last hour. "May I suggest we continue with our Rachel/Blaine bondage time?" Blaine said. Rachel gave him a side eye and once Blaine realized what he said, he blushed a deep pink. "Oh my god…bonding time! BONDING! I swear I'm not into that stuff! As much as I love you, Rachel, you aren't my type." Rachel crossed her arms and jutted her hip, waiting for Blaine to embarrass himself further. Realizing he was just digging himself a bigger hole, he facepalmed and muttered, "Just kill me now and save everyone the humiliation."

"Just your own humiliation, my dear," Rachel quipped and gave a lopsided grin, not unlike Finn's. She laughed and put her arm through her friend's and entered the house.

**- 0 -**

The rest of New Directions were dealing with their own little dramas. Some good, oh so good, and some bad, very, very bad.

Sugar had surprised both Rory and Artie by going home with Artie. Rory really didn't mind. He was going home soon and doubted he'd ever hear from Sugar again. Maybe a Facebook status update comment or an occasional 'Like' when it became too much of an effort to even type in a note. He was good with it. He decided to walk home. It wasn't far to Brittany's house from Finn's home.

Artie was thrilled. Taking Sugar home was the best thing that could possibly ever happen to him. Well, at least up until today. The two hitched a ride home with Santana and Brittany. After all, Brittany was able to help get Artie in and out of his chair and into the car. Once to Artie's house, he would figure out something to get Sugar home and or maybe he would just sneak her in and have her spend the night.

Sugar snuggled up close to Artie and squealed with delight, "Let's spend tonight getting to know each other better!"

Yes, it was all good, Artie thought, all good.

After dropping Artie and Tina off, Santana and Brittany headed over to Santana's house. Although, Santana had things she wanted to talk to Brittany about, tonight was not the night. She wanted a nice drama-free night spent in the arms of her lover. Brittany was good with any positive attention Santana was offering.

**- 0 -**

Mike and Tina were parked in Lima's famous Lover's Lane. Modern cars with bucket seats are way too uncomfortable so the couple was sitting in the back seat listening to an eighties station on the radio. Mike was feeling pretty good tonight, feeling pretty lucky actually, and wanted to make-out. Tina was on the pill now. To Mike, it meant freedom.

Tina, on the other hand, was feeling very jumpy tonight. She had a lot on her mind. She need to talk about Mike about her lie concerning being on the pill. No, she wasn't on the pill nor had she talked to anyone about ever going on the pill. Not only didn't she want her mother to know she and Mike had been intimate for almost a year, she didn't want her to know her precious daughter was no longer pure. Americans simply didn't understand Asian culture and its pressures. Losing your virginity before marriage was a big deal, and some women even went to a surgeon to be restored. Tina had had unprotected sex and could possibly be pregnant. She knew she had made a big mistake, a very big mistake. She needed to talk to Mike, not make out.

Mike was nuzzling her neck making sweet talk when Tina finally spoke up, "Mike, Mike! Stop it! We need to talk."

Mike sighed and looked at Tina as he said, "Do we have to? We could be doing something else. With you on the pill and all..." For an Asian, Mike was more like a typical horny American teenager than he should be, or at least Tina thought he should be. She wasn't sure. It was all so confusing, this clash of old and new worlds.

"Mike, I'm not on the pill." There she said it.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. Any amorous feelings Mike had disappeared in a flash. He opened the car door and walked out. He stared at Tina in disbelief. "Are you frickin' kidding me? Why would you lie to me, Tina? I don't get you."

Tina followed him out of the car and went around to the front passenger door. She tried to pacify him. "Mike, don't shout! Don't make a scene. Others might hear you. Get into the car. I can explain," she begged. Tina sat back in her seat desperately trying to find just the right words. They weren't coming.

Mike had been raised in a world of controlled anger. He gathered his wits and slid into the driver's side seat and crossing his arms, looked at Tina for an explanation. When Tina failed to talk right away, he turned the car on, threw it into gear and started to drive her home.

Tina spent the next couple of minutes putting her thoughts in order. She was shocked by Mike's anger at her. Mike was more like his father than either of them would care to admit, and she really began to question their relationship. After all, it was merely built on physical attraction and hadn't ever gone any deeper.

Still, she wondered if she should try to save their relationship or was this an easy out? If there was a pregnancy, there were easy ways to deal with it. No one would have to know. Tina wasn't Quinn. She didn't have the same issues that Quinn had with pregnancy.

With careful deliberation over her words, Tina began to speak, "Mike, I think it's time to call it quits. You are leaving soon for Chicago, and I don't think it's best for either of us to try and stay together."

Mike nodded in agreement and said, "I think you're right."

He pulled into Tina's driveway and let her exit the car. Mike peeled out of the driveway without looking back. Tina stood and stared as his car sped down the street. "The bastard," she thought. "He didn't even care to ask if I might be pregnant. Who needs him?" For the first time in two years, Tina felt free. She didn't feel the need to shed a single tear.

**- 0 -**

Mercedes couldn't wait to get out of Lima. Between Sam's neediness, which she perceived as particularly stifling tonight, and Kurt's mid-life crisis - could an eighteen year old even have a mid-life crisis? - Mercedes was so done with these people, these so-called friends who would just as soon as stab you in the back as to look at you.

Hell, she was done with this town, this state, this life, and she was never going back. Ever! Well maybe to visit Mom and Dad for the holidays and besides, her dad was good for a free teeth cleaning and whitening. She was going to need super white teeth if she hoped to raise herself above mere back-up singer status. Having a great voice wasn't enough; one had to have charisma, a larger than life personality, attitude and good looks. White teeth simply come with the territory. Yeah, she was sooo out of here.

She had briefly considered texting Kurt to make sure he was okay. He was her very first BFF, after all. And her first high school unattainable crush. But truth be told, they had drifted apart after he attached himself to that Rachel Berry. She hated the fact that Rachel treated Kurt like some sort of lap dog, her pet Chihuahua. She only hung out with Rachel because it was the only way to hang with Kurt, what with him spending the rest of his time with Blaine.

At least Blaine was nice. He always had a smile and a kind word for Mercedes. Oh well. Once she settled in LA, she would invite Kurt and Blaine out for some sun, fun, and fabulous shopping on Rodeo Drive. They may even decide to stay and give up on that stupid New York dream. Kurt was always about fashion, and Mercedes was sure she could get Blaine some session work, especially when she became famous. Rachel put that NYADA idea in Kurt's head. Now look where it got him! A weird mid-life crisis at 18. It was totally Rachel's fault.

**- 0 -**

Although Quinn enjoyed spending time with the New Directions, she was happy to leave when the call from Rachel came in asking everyone to go home. She debated going back to her house or hanging out with some of her non-choir friends. Her whole life didn't revolve around cheerleading or singing all the time. In the end she decided home would be best. She secretly hoped her mother would have succeeded in putting herself into her nightly drunken stupor so Quinn could enjoy a peaceful night re-reading her favorite passages from _Pride and Prejudice_. Quinn hoped to find her own Mr. Darcy someday. Puck was really such a Wickham when you looked at it. Since her parents had divorced, the nightly drinking had increased from two or three to four or more. As long a Quinn wasn't pulled into any drama, she didn't mind.

Walking in through the front door into a darkened hallway, Quinn called out to her mom, half-hoping she wouldn't answer.

"Quinn, honey, are you home?" her mother answered from the family room. "I want to talk to you about something exciting!"

Funny, her mom's words weren't slurred at all. Hmm, Quinn thought this could be a good thing. Intrigued, Quinn started flipping on lights and answered back, "Yes Mom, it's me. What's up?"

Quinn made her way to the family room and was pleased to find her mom lucid and sober. "Quinn, I have the most wonderful opportunity for you to consider!" Her mother walked over and clasped Quinn's hands in her own. "Please take some time to think this offer over," she requested. The excitement in her mother's voice was infectious and Quinn found herself caught up in the excitement.

"What is it, Mom? What is it?" Quinn begged for information.

Her mother took in a big breath and shared her great news, "You've been offered an internship in Paris as a docent!"

Quinn was stunned. She had applied to the program on a lark not expecting to ever hear anything back. It was very competitive, and they usually didn't take incoming freshmen. The selection board must have seen something in her they liked because here it was. A chance of a lifetime opportunity and it was hers to take!

Her mother let go and reached to the table behind her and handed Quinn an opened package with a letter on top. "I apologize, I had to open it. I knew what it was and I had to know," she said. Her mother was trembling with excitement. "Quinn, I want you to go. Please seriously consider this offer! You'll be back in time for the start of the school year. Please, Quinn!" her mother pleaded.

Quinn hugged her mom and starting laughing and crying, "Of course I'll take it. I'd be crazy not to. Oh Mom, I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell everyone. I'm so happy!" Quinn was ecstatic. Paris, oh my God, Paris! Quinn felt like a princess in a fairy tale whose greatest wish had just come true.

Kurt would be so jealous! Paris was the fashion center of the world! Even though she was excited, she really hoped that Kurt was okay. He chased after Blaine quite suddenly at the party. He was kind of acting weird lately, and she didn't like the way he changed. He was always so nice even though she spent the first year being such a bitch to him. Now it seemed he was the bitch, or at least a Puck-in-training. She would call him tomorrow to check on them and tell the couple the news.

**- 0 -**

Most startling of all, Will and Emma were looking at wedding dates again and considering yet another postponement. Emma seemed pleased to move it further back, but Will wondered if this was going to be a regular occurrence leading up to a "never gonna happen" status. It worried him to no end.

"What's wrong with November?" Will asked as he looked at his planner. They tried to plan a bit after they came home from Kurt's party, but it wasn't going very well.

"Well, all the kids will be home for Thanksgiving, and…" Emma started.

Will interrupted, "That's why it's the perfect time! It will save them an extra trip. It's perfect, right?"

"Sweetie, I'm sure they all want to spend time with their families," Emma tried to explain.

"But New Directions is a family, too! I'm sure they'll be fine with it," he countered. He knew he was starting to sound pathetic and desperate, because he sort of was. He was desperate to get some control over his life and wedding plans. It was so frustrating!

"Can we talk about this a little later, dear?" Emma asked absently. She was staring intently at her laptop screen, her large doe eyes almost glowing. "I need to get started on some new pamphlet ideas so they can go to the printers. September just comes way too soon!"

Will sighed and sat on the couch heavily, running his hand through his short curls. "Emma, we really need to decide or we'll run the risk of not finding a venue again," he insisted.

Emma spoke to her screen, as if she were ignoring her fiancé, "I suppose these pamphlets can wait until later." She closed her laptop and stood up, walking to the phone. She changed the subject as she said, "I'm going to see if Carole wants to come over and watch a movie. I hate seeing her alone in that big house with the boys out and about."

Will decided to drop the wedding planning… for now. "Fine!" he snapped. "Maybe I'll go over to Shannon and Sue's place and watch the game." After her issues with Cooter, Shannon Bieste moved in with Sue until she could find her own accommodations. She just never moved out. In her pregnant state, Sue appreciated the company, and Shannon was a good roommate. She always helped Sue with the chores and cooking. She could cook a mean chicken!

As Will was about to kiss Emma goodbye, she exclaimed, "Oh, I know! Let's invite them all over here! We can watch movies and drink wine, except for Sue, of course. It will be ever so much fun. Yay, adult companionship. Yay!" She put her hands up as if to cheer.

Will looked at her, his frustration and anger melting away. This was why he loved her. He knew they would need to deal with the wedding stuff sooner than later. Kurt had been patient with them since he volunteered to take up the mantle of official wedding planner, but now he might be moving to New York in the fall, so most of the major things would have to be planned before he left. Kurt could plan the little things long distance, but bookings and fittings needed to be done in person.

Kurt was also very particular and expected things to be done to his specifications. Will remembered when he put Kurt in charge of costumes for Regionals. He was so anal about the costuming, Will had to give the job to Tina for Nationals. And if Kurt got that internship, Will wondered how much time Kurt would actually have to plan. So planning had to happen now…or very soon.

"Hon?" Emma asked, interrupting Will's musings.

"Oh, sorry. Mind was wandering," Will said, shaking his head.

Emma looked at will worriedly. Was he getting sick, perhaps? She resolved to take care of him, even with all the icky germs. She could deal with it! She put her hand on Will's forehead and said, "Nope, not sick!"

"What?" Will asked.

"Nothing," Emma responded. "I was wondering if you could call everyone to invite them while I prepare some munchies." She had gotten over handwashing every single piece of fruit, so preparing food was a whole lot easier. Sometimes she didn't even use gloves!

Will looked at her, confused. There were times he couldn't follow her line of thinking, but again, that's what made her so adorable. "Of course," he said as Emma watched him intently.

As he invited his friends over, he wondered what he was going to do about the whole wedding situation. Maybe he would ask Shannon for advice, or Burt when he got home tomorrow. He wouldn't dare ask Sue because the Coach would just offer a snide remark. And as fond as he was of Carole, she was one of Emma's bridesmaids, so that would be awkward. He could ask Finn – he was the best man after all – but he didn't think the recent graduate would have any good advice. He even briefly considered talking to Kurt. He scolded himself for thinking about asking kids - or young adults at least - advice on weddings, even though Finn was having one of his own. For the first time in a very long time, he felt lost. Right now, he and Kurt had a lot in common.

* * *

**A/N:** Song in this chapter is "For The Longest Time" by Billy Joel. This is one of my favorite BJ songs, and I am frankly surprised they haven't done this on the show yet. Next Chapter: Kurtana!


	19. Nobody Knows

**Author's Note:** Alrighty guys! Here is the last chapter before our two week hiatus. I am SO looking forward to this vacation. I have several chapters written, so once AS does her thing, we will have lots to post when I get back. I haven't watched last night's ep, and I don't think I will till I get back. Canon glee and I aren't on speaking terms ATM :P Also when we return, we are introducing a new storyline…sorta. Oh! There might be a one shot published by our very own AS during the show hiatus when I return, with my help. So keep an eye on this space. AS waves while I have her chained to her desk editing while I get my Disney/HP Land on. I'm evil like that. Oh ya, I'm also flailing 'cause none other than Chris Colfer tweeted me! So now that's Ryan AND Chris.

**Disclaimers:** Neither KurtsieKalanai nor AlignedStars own Glee. If we did, we wouldn't torture gleeks with a 5 week hiatus after only four episodes, and the next one sounds like a doozie! Second, we don't own the songs in the fic. We do use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon.  
**  
Thanks: **All the usual thanks: Wayne Kotke, Gleekast, Chris, Darren, the cast and crew on Glee, Ryan Murphy, and last but not least, you guys! See you in two weeks!

* * *

Kurt was feeling better after his little drive-by serenade. It was a walk-by actually, and it reminded Kurt a little bit of John Cusack's role in _Say Anything_ where Lloyd held up the boom box. Kurt had always found that scene to be terribly romantic, except it involved a girl and would have been so much better if it had been a boy. Kurt had wanted to do the same thing for Blaine but would never have attempted to do it a Blaine's house. Kurt thought it went pretty well… for someone who was drunk and high.

He hadn't thrown up and was able to walk in what he perceived to be a straight line, so that was something. Blaine didn't completely reject him, another plus. Kurt was still annoyed at Puck for talking him into getting trashed, but at the same time he wanted to thank Puck for getting his mind off things. It was an interesting evening, but it was time to go home. He just wanted a good night's sleep and a fresh start in the morning.

Kurt was also dreading the talk with his father. He had a feeling it was going to be "The Talk," like when his father tried to talk to him about sex. It was sure to be uncomfortable at the very least and torture at worst. Kurt knew he was in big trouble and worried what the punishment was going to involve. When Blaine brought up the possibility of Kurt's dad throwing him out of the house, it truly scared him.

Kurt had never trashed his room ever or threw public temper tantrums. Nor had he ever made a fool of himself in a public setting or gotten intentionally drunk and turned up in an online video. None of this was good behavior for a congressman's son to be exhibiting, and thinking about it made Kurt feel very ashamed of himself. However, he needed to talk to Burt about Blaine, and it couldn't be delayed. He would need to deal with his dad's anger like a man and try to reason with him to not be too severe if for no other reason than to protect Blaine.

As it was the middle of the night and there were no cars on the road, the four men walked down the middle of the street talking about nothing in particular. Puck had this bright idea to go around and collect the entire street's water hoses out of their front yards and screw them end on end all the way down the middle of the road as a joke, but the rest of the boys talk him out of it. It seemed like too much work.

Kurt walked up to Puck and put his arm through his friend's arm to test the water. It wasn't that Kurt wanted to sleep with Puck or anything. He just wanted to see how Puck would respond. Either Puck was over that whole homophobia bullshit, completely blitzed, or maybe he was just comfortable with Kurt, because he didn't pull away from Kurt's friendly affections.

"Hey No-ah, I have a question for you," Kurt asked, sounding a little like a 6 year-old girl.

"Shoot," Puck said dreamily. He was still buzzing from the beer and pot brownies they had back at the park.

"Okay, so this is something Will said way back in first year of Glee club, and I know you do the pool cleaning stuff, right?" Kurt inquired coyly. He put his hands behind his back and wiggled his body side to side.

"Well, yeah. Do you want a job cleaning pools this summer? Cause I could totally use an assistant!" said Puck excitedly. "You can do the books and advertising and stuff. We would make a killing!"

"As fun as that would be working outside with my borderline albino skin, I think I'll pass," Kurt said using his normal voice, smiling all the while. Then Kurt went back to using his girly sing-song voice. "No, something has flummoxed me for years. Back in our first boys versus girls competition, Will said something about lightning being in competition with above ground swimming pools. What in the hell was he talking about?" Kurt had tried to ask his teacher after glee class, but Will pretty much ignored him, saying that it was a teaching aid. He even tried to research the question on the internet with no results.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about that!" Finn exclaimed. "Yeah, Puck, why is lightning in competition with an above ground swimming pool?"

"What the hell is flummoxed? It sounds like a sex act!" Puck asked a scandalized Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Puck away. Puck shrugged and added, "Damned if I know! I personally think Schue was high that day. Maybe he was taking Terri's Vitamin D, which is totally another word for crystal meth, you know."

Kurt's eyes widened and he squeaked, "Will's ex-wife gave us meth?!" He sat on the curb and started to hyperventilate. Puck looked at Kurt, feeling bad for teasing him. "Oh, god! I've taken hard drugs! Next thing you know, I'll be selling my body on the street for drug money! I'm tainted!" Sadly, or maybe thankfully, Kurt wasn't very educated in illicit drugs, but judging by his reaction he was completely clueless. "Why wasn't Terri arrested?" He looked up at a laughing Puck and realized the mohawked man was pulling his leg. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"You make it way too easy, Kurt," Puck retorted. Kurt put his face in his hands, embarrassed he freaked out like that without looking at every possible option. "Way to jump to the worst conclusion. Besides, that was like three years ago, so I doubt it would affect you now, anyway. It wasn't meth, it was just non-drowsy cold medicine."

Kurt slowly looked up at Puck, anger flashing in his eyes. Puck ignored him and continued, "Incidentally, it's an ingredient in crystal meth. Don't ask me how I know that." Puck was a bad boy, but he wasn't involved in anything so illegal. He was wise to the process from time spent in juvie. His cell mate described it in great detail.

Kurt jumped up and got in Puck's face. "God, Puckerman, you're a giant asshole!" he exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!" He stepped away and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. "So you don't know the lightning/pool connection, then?"

"'Fraid not, little buddy," Puck said, shrugging. He was impressed that Kurt had actually stood up to him. This was a much different person than the scared boy of three years ago.

Kurt changed gears, gave a large sigh and said dramatically, "Alas! I guess I'll have to ponder that imponderable for a while longer. It'll remain one of life's greatest mysteries, like 'Why is a raven like a writing desk?'" Puck looked at Kurt with bewilderment, so Kurt just sighed and said, "Thanks anyhow, Noah."

Kurt started walking down the middle yellow line on the road. His walking was much steadier, and he felt his head clearing a bit. He didn't like the loss of control that being intoxicated involved. Reflecting on the last week, things had changed and they would probably never go back to the way they were before. He just hoped that Blaine didn't totally hate him.

Kurt was about to get lost in his murky thoughts when his phone vibrated. Hoping it was from Blaine, he pulled out his phone and let out a disappointed sigh when he saw it was Santana. He wasn't disappointed that Santana texted him, just that it wasn't Blaine. His disappointment was replaced with worry at her message.

**Hey Sexy, are you home? I really need someone to talk to.**

Kurt's love/hate relationship with Santana had spanned all three years of their time spent in Glee club together. Santana's repeated attempts to out Kurt and his initial attempts to ignore it led to Santana telling Coach Sylvester Kurt was definitely gay. When the Glee club was briefly split up by Coach Sylvester in his sophomore year, the coach had innocently called Kurt over to her newly forming group as Gay Kid. Although Kurt had already outed himself to Mercedes and his dad, Kurt walking over to Coach Sylvester's group merely confirmed what everybody else already knew. Surprisingly enough, no seemed to care or notice.

Santana continued to jab Kurt over the rest of the year with remarks but since they lost their impact, the sting was no longer as fierce. By junior year, Santana actually went out of her way to defend Kurt and manipulate his bully Dave, to bring Kurt back into the choir room and McKinley. By the middle of senior year a complete truce had been called and the two were now on friendly speaking terms. Kurt still had reservations about Santana but was willing to be open minded.

Kurt sent off a quick response:

**On my way home now. Out with the boys. Forced guys' night out. Meet me at my house.**

"Hey guys?" Kurt called. "Do you mind if Santana comes over for a bit? I know you wanted to do the male bonding thing, but she wants to talk. I don't think she's very happy."

"That's cool," Puck said with concern for his ex-girlfriend. "She can have a couple beers with us."

Finn looked at his phone. Giving a small relieved cheer, he looked at Kurt and said, "Mom just texted. I guess she had a bit too much wine at Schue's, so she's going to stay the night there. So I guess it's just us tonight." He was relieved, because having to explain Kurt's present state was something he didn't want to do.

"House party!" Puck cried and gave Sam a high-five.

"Don't you dare!" Kurt yelled as he spun on the other three men. "I'm going to get into enough trouble for doing what I did these past few days. A trashed house is not going to be added to the long line of punishments, thank you very much."

"You made a good start with your room, dude," Finn teased.

"Screw you, Hudson!" Kurt snapped as he stomped away. The other boys just laughed and followed their friend.

Puck ran up to Kurt as he was storming away and called, "Wait up, Hummel! I want to talk to you."

"Leave it to you to ruin a dramatic exit, Noah. What can I do for you?" Kurt said with snotty tone, crossing his arms. He was feeling extremely irritated all of a sudden.

"Ah, I see the drama queen has emerged from your badassery," quipped Puck. Kurt just gave him a dirty look. However, without the makeup, it wasn't nearly as scary. "Kurt, seriously, I just want to make sure you're okay. A lot of messed up shit has happened the last few days. It probably didn't help that I got you wasted."

"I'll live," Kurt said simply. There was no anger or sadness in the statement, just simple fact. Kurt relented, "I could have said no, so it's not your fault."

"Well, I'm not sure if I've said it yet, because I'm drunk most of the time and can barely remember my own name, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through at school," Puck said as he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "That's not who I am anymore."

"Noah, I forgave you long ago," Kurt said, touched that Puck was humble enough to apologize again. "Blaine told me about what you did that night I went missing. That means a lot to me," he added sincerely.

Puck smiled and said, "Like I said to him, and like I'm about to say to you, we're family, man. Just consider me the really annoying and much better looking older brother."

"Whatever! I may be a hot mess right now, but I'm totally hotter than you!" Kurt exclaimed and put his palm up to Puck's face. All joking aside, he added seriously, "Anyhow, you were right back then when you called me a loser. Look at me…I'm stuck in Lima and I failed at everything I did this year. I'm lucky anyone even wants to talk to me after the way I treated them the past few days. Hell, even Blaine hates me, and I didn't think that would ever happen."

Puck stopped walking and put his hand on Kurt's chest, stopping him and almost knocking him over because Kurt was still a bit tipsy and his balance was off. Kurt grabbed Puck's arms to keep from falling over and yelled, "Watch it!"

"Jeez, sorry, dude," Puck apologized. "First, Blaine doesn't hate you. But you are too stupid right now to see it. And B, I don't want you talking about yourself like that ever again. If I find out you did, I'll beat your ass."

"Noah Puckerman, you're flirting again," Kurt teased and raised an eyebrow. "But I'm still not sure about Blaine, so who needs him if I have you!"

Puck wisely chose to ignore Kurt's last comment figuring it was drug talk and not Kurt. Instead he decided to explain himself to Kurt, although he secretly wondered how much of this Kurt would remember in the morning. "No, I'm damn serious! I spent most of my senior year hating myself for the way I acted, and I wasted so much time! I didn't believe in myself, and I almost failed out and became like my dad," Puck explained. "You know who showed me that I could do it? Coach Bieste… and you guys. You made me see that I wasn't a Lima Loser, and I'm going to tell you the same right now. Yeah, things suck more than you can deal with right now, but they'll get better. You'll sit down with Blaine and your family, and you'll figure things out. In the meantime, you work at the school. I would kill to do something like that if I had to stay in this damn town."

"_Wow_," Puck thought, talking about his problems with Kurt really felt good. "_Letting it all out was really liberating. Did I just use the word liberating? I even know what it means. This talking stuff is great!"_

"Yeah, but…" Kurt tried to interrupt. He wanted to explain to Puck all the things he failed at in the last year, in the last three years even. "_It feels like I'm never going to catch a break. How is that suddenly going to change?_" Kurt thought unhappily.

Puck felt some renewed faith in himself. He suddenly felt worthy enough to pass on words of wisdom to Kurt, but then again it could have been a combination of pot and liquid courage still coursing through Puck's veins. Really, who cared? Puck put his hands on Kurt's arms and advised him in a voice that would make any wise sage proud, "Coach Bieste said something else to me, something I'm going to say to you. Kurt, you are loved, and you aren't alone. You have all of us. All alone, we can only take so much before we break. With many, we are much stronger and we can take so much more. I know this is all deep shit and frankly, it's making my head hurt, but there you go."

"Noah, if you came to me four years ago and said we would be friends, I would have laughed in your face," Kurt said seriously. Suddenly, a large smile spread across his face. "I'm now happy to eat my words. I keep looking elsewhere for what I'm missing. NYADA. New York. What I need to learn is that it's all right here, in Lima. At least for now."

"You know what, Kurt? Lima isn't as bad as we make it out to be," said Puck and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and continued walking. "Stick with me, kid, and you may not even want to go to New York."

"I somehow doubt that," Kurt said sarcastically. "It's not like the assholes are going to change overnight. No, the only way I can fit in this stupid cow town is if I crawl back into the closet, and that's not going to happen."

"I won't let it happen, Hummel! I'm the biggest badass in this town, and you seem to be running for second place in the badass pageant. If anyone gives you grief, they have to deal with the Puckster!" Puck said as he hit his chest.

"Thanks, Noah, I'll take that into consideration," Kurt chuckled. He appreciated that his friend was trying to help, but the only cure for the depression he was rapidly slipping into was self-exile from Lima. Maybe he could talk Blaine into leaving with him, after all.

They were almost at the Hudson-Hummel house when they saw someone sitting on the front steps. It was Santana, and she was crying. Kurt started walking faster because it looked like his friend was really upset about something. "Santana!" he called. She looked up and there were tears streaming down her face.

She stood and rushed to Kurt, gavehim a hug and said, "I'm so glad you're here, Kurt. I really need to talk to someone. I'm not sure what to do, and I can't talk to Brit. She's just not getting it."

"Of course Tana. Let's go out back," Kurt said, looking at his friend with concern. Santana was always the epitome of cool, and not much fazed her. The only time he ever saw her anything close to upset was when that pizza guy's commercial forced her out of the closet. Luckily, she bounced back pretty quickly and owned the situation like the fierce Latina she was. He called to the other men, "Hey guys, I'm going into the backyard to talk to Santana. I'll be in soon. And NO house party, so don't even think about it, Finn!"

"Okay, DAD!" Puck said sarcastically. "Make yourself useful and bring in the beer and coolers when you come back in, will ya?"

"Sure, whatever," Kurt said absently. "Come on, Santana," he added, guiding his upset friend to the backyard. The porch light was still on, so he led Santana to the rocking chairs. After making sure she was comfortable, he went to the shed and grabbed the two boxes of alcohol. "I'll just be a second," he said and let himself in the backdoor to drop off the drinks. After a moment's thought, he grabbed a cooler for himself and a beer for Santana. He was already buzzed, so another drink would be fine. How bad could he really get?

"Thanks," sniffed Santana as she accepted the beer bottle. "I could really use this right now. What are you doing drinking, anyway? Didn't you learn your lesson the other night?" she asked halfheartedly. To be perfectly honest, she loved Kurt a little more laid back, and alcohol did the trick quite nicely.

"It's been a long, messed up night," Kurt said as he opened his cooler. "Let's just say I sampled some of Puck's famous recipe brownies and I'm currently very happy, or at the very least, oblivious to the shitstorm that's my life."

"You didn't!" Santana exclaimed. Kurt nodded and let out a little giggle. "And Blaine didn't lay the smackdown?"

"Another long story. Blaine and I broke up tonight. Or almost broke up. I'm still not sure on that one," Kurt shrugged. He wanted to cry as he thought about almost losing Blaine, especially since he was alone with Santana, but he was too damn tired.

"Oh my god! Kurt, are you okay?" Santana said as she put her hand on Kurt's shoulder. She pulled out her phone and checked Blaine's Facebook page for a change in relationship status. No change. He was still with Kurt. She showed Kurt her phone and he acknowledged he was still with Blaine at least on Facebook.

"I think I will be," said Kurt feeling relief Blaine hadn't changed it especially after the outside serenade. "He just took some news badly. I have a potential opportunity in New York, and I think it freaked him out a little. So I think we're still together. I'll know more tomorrow because Blaine and I are going to talk about it. I was feeling a bit hopeless for awhile, thus the alcohol and brownies. Actually, Puck tricked me into eating those brownies, but whatever. I'm sure I'll regret it tomorrow, but at the moment I don't give a shit." He put his bottle up to Santana's in a toast. "To drinking oneself into oblivion."

"Preach," said Santana and tapped her bottle to his in agreement. "Thanks for allowing me into your party. Puck said you were going to be doing a guys' night, so I feel like a party crasher."

"Oh, stop it!" Kurt admonished and gave a playful smack to Santana's hand. "So what's got you so upset?"

"I just don't know where to go…literally," Santana said, starting to cry again. "Right now, I have three options. First one is here in Lima while I wait for Brittany to graduate. I can work at the Lima Bean as a barista or something. I think I'd rather sleep with men again than do that." Kurt was a bit offended at that statement as he had applied to work the Lima Bean for the summer, even though he had the job at his dad's shop. Funnily enough, he had options in Lima, but nowhere else. It was neither here nor there so he forgave Santana her directness.

Santana continued, "Then I have that scholarship in Louisville. Don't get me wrong, it's a great opportunity, and I should take it. But I don't think that's for me, not without Brittany." Kurt nodded to show he was listening. "Then I have New York, but I really don't want to go without you. I know you're Rachel's best friend and everything, and I admit I've grown fond of her, but I think I would murder her if I had to live with her and Frankenteen alone. But that's where my heart is telling me to go."

"It's a tough choice. You love cheerleading. My head says, in my not so professional opinion, go to college. Brittany can join you next year either as a student or as your roommate off campus. Of course, there's a big part of me that thinks you should go with your heart," said Kurt and took another drink of his cooler. "I'm a hopeless romantic that always sides with my heart over my head. I mean, I would love to be in New York, but I'm not sure if it's my time right now. I guess I have the summer to decide, and I'll still have the job at Dad's shop until I figure everything out." He looked at her and grinned, "Are you willing to learn how to change oil? 'Cause I could totally train you at the shop. It would be better money than the Lima Bean, and you get to hang with me all summer. Since I'll be managing the shop this summer, I can get you a job."

"And ruin my perfectly good manicure? I'll think about it and let you know," Santana responded and tried to smile. "I think I have where I want to go figured out. My destiny is in New York, but I might have to take detour to get there," she added as she rolled her eyes. "God, I'm starting to sound like Berry in some weird twisted way."

"You have to admit, Rachel has the drive to make it there. Too bad she'll be a thousand miles away," Kurt pouted. "Oh well, I guess I just need to deal with it."

"We'll figure it out, Kurt. But that isn't the thing that's really upsetting me," Santana said as she pulled another tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes. "It's Brittany. I can't get her to understand that I won't be returning to McKinley in the fall. I love her dearly, but she's completely clueless."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Kurt asked, putting his hand on hers for comfort.

"Several times, and it's not getting through to her. She thinks we'll all be back in September, getting ready for sectionals," she said sadly then looked into Kurt's eyes. "Can I tell you something? You need to promise not to tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain."

"It seems everyone wants to confide in me this week," Kurt mumbled to himself, shaking his head. Santana looked at him curiously. "Nevermind. You know you can tell me anything, Tana."

"I'm terrified of the future. Everyone is scattering and I'm going to be left alone. And between you and me, I'm scared that Brittany will forget about me once I'm gone. Half the time she can't seem to remember who I am, and I suspect she has started sleeping around again. I can't be sure. But one thing I do know is I can't stay here. I just can't," Santana said and started to weep.

"Oh, Santana, come here. That's terrible about Brittany," said Kurt, standing up opening his arms and bringing Santana in for a hug. She sobbed, sounding so lost. "You and I are the same, you know."

"How is that?" she asked, crying into his shoulder. "Other than being sexy and fabulous?" she sniffed, trying to make a joke.

"I was terrified of being alone, and then I found all of you guys in New Directions. After that I met Blaine, and I felt like my life was finally complete. Now everyone is scattering, and I'm not even sure I have Blaine anymore. Plus Dad and Mom are always in Washington. Finn and I might as well be living here alone, and even he's moving away at the end of the summer. Why do you think I went all loco? Blaine calls it 'putting up walls.' I guess that I've been doing that to protect myself from the inevitable loss at the end of the summer."

Santana pulled away and looked at Kurt. "What are we going to do?" she asked, desperate for some sort of answer.

"I haven't figured that out yet, Tana. But for now, we have each other and the other New Directions. And you never know, life may bring us both to New York, and I'll save you from the wrath of Rachel. To tell you the truth, the thought of living with her kinda scares me, too. She has bathroom issues!" Kurt said with a smile. He took Santana's tissue and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Were you always this awesome?" Santana asked. "I feel like I've wasted three years trying to destroy you."

"I'd like to think so," Kurt replied and grabbed Santana's hand. "Hey, the guys can wait. Let's go sit in the hammock. I think you just need some quiet time to think, and that's a favorite spot of mine. You can lean back and look at the stars."

As they were walking to the hammock, Santana asked, "So Kurt, what am I going to do with Brit? I know you and Blaine have the long distance thing figured out, but I'm not sure it can work with us."

Kurt looked at her in the darkness and said, "I think the only thing you can do is talk to her. I know she's not getting it, but eventually it'll get through. She's such a sweet girl, and she'll always be my special unicorn. She's like my adorable little sister. I'm sure she'll understand and support any decision you make."

"Thanks, Kurt. I think I love you," Santana said and gave a small smile as she sat on the hammock. Kurt sat on the grass beside her. "Get up here, it's not like we're going to make out or anything. Unless you want to," she added with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Sorry, Santana, not my type," Kurt returned sarcastically. "But if I liked the ladies, I would totally tap that. Is that the right term?"

Santana laughed and said, "Yes, that's the term. You're so weird, do you know that?"

Kurt sat on the hammock and they both leaned back and looked at the stars. Feeling brave, Kurt put his arm around his Latina friend. She didn't pull away, but put her head on Kurt's chest. There was nothing sexual about it. It was just one friend trying to console another. Kurt decided he was going to start looking out for his friends more. Maybe he would get Santana a job at the shop if she decided to wait for Brittany. She could always work in the office with Blaine when Kurt was dealing with the bigger things.

Suddenly Kurt had an epiphany. He only really ever cared about himself and where his life was going. Yeah, he cared about his friends, but really, his needs were self-centered. Maybe he was no better than Rachel, after all. "I never thought I would admit it, Tana, but I'm really going to miss that school," he admitted.

"I know, it's crazy, huh?" said Santana. "I mean, I was the head bitch in charge, so I'm sure everyone was scared of me, but I'll miss it all, too."

"Well, more specifically, I'll miss the glee club, but I'm going to miss the classes and the lunchroom conversations. Hell, I'm even going to miss Sue. I spent four years trying to get out of that hellhole, and now I want to go back. At least I can help Will with the club next year," Kurt said, stroking Santana's long dark hair.

"Yeah," Santana murmured. "It's kind of amazing that one of the most popular students and arguably one of the least popular became such good friends. I'm glad I got to know you, Kurt."

Kurt wasn't sure whether to be insulted or touched at Santana's backhanded compliment. "Right back at ya, sweetie," Kurt said kindly. "_When her walls are down, Santana's a really cool chick,_" he thought to himself. "_Wish she was like this in school._"

They lay there in silence for a bit when Santana started humming. Kurt's ears perked up as he recognized the song. He was a fan of Pink and sang her songs at every opportunity. Suddenly Santana started singing, letting out her feelings:

_"Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me that I sometimes cry.  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep when my tears start to fall.  
I peek out from behind these walls.  
I think nobody knows.  
Nobody knows, no."_

Santana lifted her head off Kurt's chest and sat up as she continued:

_"Nobody likes,  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice.  
The one I used to hear before my life made a choice.  
But I think nobody knows.  
Nobody knows."_

Kurt sat up to join Santana in the song. He knew exactly how she was feeling, because he was feeling the same thing. He stood up and slowly paced the yard as he sang:

_"Baby, oh the secret's safe with me.  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be.  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone.  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown,  
And I've lost my way back home.  
I think nobody knows, no. I said nobody knows."_

Santana stood up to join Kurt. She grabbed his hand, because they were bonding over the same pain, the same insecurity and worries about having to do it alone. They were just two friends sharing their fear of the future. She sang:

_"Nobody cares.  
It's win or lose not how you play the game.  
And the road to darkness has a way,  
Of always knowing my name.  
But I think nobody knows.  
Nobody knows."_

Although Kurt felt terrible for Santana's pain, he felt a small measure of comfort that he wasn't going through these fears alone. He was the just the only one who went crazy and decided to go all _Extreme Makeover _on himself. Maybe all the seniors in the New Directions were feeling confused, lost, crazy and scared. It was a huge change leaving the sheltered world of high school with its artificially induced social circles. Never again would Kurt or the rest of the graduates reside in a place populated by people all the same age. Even those college bound would find diversity in age and life experiences. Kurt resolved to call a meeting with all the seniors, at least the ones who actually decided to stick around for the summer. They would make a pact to stay in contact for as long as they could and share their experiences with each other.

Kurt was still a little bitter about Mercedes not saying goodbye. She would be leaving for L.A. very soon and Kurt didn't even know what day. Kurt's mind was wandering so he forced it back to the subject at hand. Being scared of being alone. Santana had a full ride to a university, and she still felt lost. They finished the song together, making their way to the back door:

_"Tomorrow I'll be there my friend.  
I'll wake up and start all over again,  
When everybody else is gone._

_"Nobody knows.  
Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart.  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark.  
And the world is asleep.  
I think nobody knows.  
Nobody knows,  
Nobody knows but me."_

"Look, Santana, no matter where life sends us, just remember you can call me anytime and I'll be there," Kurt said as he grabbed his cooler bottle, which was still half full.

"Right back at ya, Sexy," said Santana, giving Kurt a wink. "Let's go back inside before the boys think we were making out or something.

Kurt was feeling mischievous so he said, "Hey Tana, want to have fun with the guys?" He was being forward again, but this impulsiveness was addicting!

"How?" Santana asked, curious at the look on Kurt's face. When Kurt got that look, it usually meant some sort of fun.

"Mess up your hair. It's usually so impeccably done." Santana looked at him like he had three heads but messed her hair. Kurt continued, "Okay, I swear I'm not trying to hit on you, but redo your lipstick and kiss me."

Santana realized what he was proposing they do and exclaimed, "Kurt, you're being wanky! I like it! Give me a sec. We're going to make those boys lose their shit!" She reapplied her lipstick and kissed Kurt on the cheek, on the neck, and finally on the lips, smearing the lipstick on his face. Thankfully, Kurt felt nothing, and he wished it was Blaine doing the kissing. They both giggled while preparing their prank. To complete the ruse, Kurt put the Dalton shirt on backwards and Santana re-buttoned her shirt in a crooked pattern.

After taking a deep breath to keep from laughing, Kurt and Santana made their way into the back door and to the living room, where the guys were playing on the X-Box. "Hey guys, we're in the middle of a tournament," Finn said distractedly. "The drinks are in the fridge. Help yourselves."

Sam looked up from the game and noticed Kurt and Santana holding hands and giving moony eyes at each other. He paused the game and poked Puck in the arm. "What in the hell do you want, Evans? I'm in the middle of dying here," Puck yelled.

Finn did a double take and said, "Dude, did you guys do what I think you did?" He was stunned. As far as he knew, Kurt was as gay as they came. Also, he was in a pretty serious committed relationship, as far as Blaine said this evening on the phone. Why would Kurt do this?

"What we did back there is none of your business," Kurt said with a wink.

"Santana, you're officially a slut!" Puck exclaimed. "You realize you have been with all of us now?"

"Like I wasn't a slut before, Puckerman?" Santana countered with a naughty smirk. "You never complained."

"Now now, boys, there's no need for name calling," Kurt said, lying out of his teeth and trying to keep from laughing. "We had a couple of drinks, and I was missing Blaine so she just decided to console me in the best way she knows how. No big deal." Kurt realized he might have gone a little too far when Santana shot him a subtle dirty look, so no one else could see. He looked at her with an "I'm sorry!" shrug.

"No big deal? Kurt, are you insane? First of all, aren't you supposed to be out and proud?" Finn yelled, starting to freak out a little. Kurt was changing a little too much for his liking. "Second of all, Blaine! You know, your BOYFRIEND?"

"You just figured out I was insane after three years?" Kurt asked. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a big laugh, and Santana joined in. "Oh my god, you guys are so gullible! We were just out back talking. I thought it would be funny to make it look like we were making out. Get over yourself, Finn. Blaine would have thought it funny," he said while holding his stomach. He fixed his t-shirt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash my face of all of Santana's sweet lady kisses."

Kurt went to the downstairs bathroom and washed his face. Before he joined the men and Santana in the living room, he sent a text to Blaine:

**Not sure if you're still up, but I just wanted to say I miss you. You're my soulmate and the love of my life.**

A few seconds later, he got a response.

**Miss you too, soulmate. Are you still drunk?**

Kurt chuckled and sent a quick response:

**Sort of. Santana came over and we pulled a funny prank on the boys. Come over? Looks like a party is starting.**

Kurt knew Blaine was staying the night at Rachel's, but he wanted to see Blaine as soon as possible. He was sick of being apart. Kurt wanted to hold onto him, and never let go. He got a response after a minute.

**Be there in a bit. Bringing Rachel because she won't let me come alone.**

Kurt gave a smile, put his phone in his pocket, and went to the kitchen, where he got several bottles of beer and a couple coolers. Kurt was more comfortable drinking the coolers as they didn't make him feel as drunk.

When he returned to the living room, they were all in an X-Box tournament, including Santana. She was in the process of kicking the others' collective asses. "I've brought more libations. Puck, it's time for the showdown. It's officially on!" Kurt cried, awkwardly putting down the bottles.

"You do realize that I play this game like it's my job, right?" Puck asked. "You sure about playing against me? And why are you talking dirty again?"

"Libations mean drinks, Noah. Get your damn mind out of the gutter, you pervert! As for the game, I'm drunk, so I don't care," Kurt said. He decided to tell a little white lie. "Finn kicks my ass, too. Just give me a damn controller." Sam passed over his controller and they set up a map.

"So Finn explained the basics, right?" Puck asked. Kurt nodded impatiently as he took a drink. He was feeling a little past buzzed now, and well on his way to drunk again. At least the high from the brownies was starting to wear off. Luckily, everyone else was three sheets to the wind as well, so there was a level playing field.

As Kurt expected, and much to the shock and awe of Puck, Kurt wiped the floor with his friend. Puck didn't have a chance. "Holy shit, Kurt! You are like one of those savants of video games!" Puck exclaimed. Santana laughed as she already drank one beer and was halfway through her second, so everything that was said sounded funny. "Finn, did he kick your ass too?"

"Every freakin' time," Finn said. "No matter what I did, he was ahead of me. Kurt's a great big liar!"

"Hey! You're the one who wanted me to hustle Puckerman! Don't you dare blame me!" Kurt exclaimed.

They spent the next 45 minutes playing games, drinking and talking. Kurt was now full on drunk again, and could barely get off the floor. Everyone else also had several drinks, but they had a higher constitution, so they appeared less drunk. Eventually Kurt gave up playing, because he was starting to see double. Tomorrow morning was going to be rough! Very rough.

Kurt staggered up and mumbled, "Gotta pee. B'right back." He started walking to the downstairs washroom and proceeded to walk into a wall. Everyone started laughing at his predicament. "Goddamn wall jumped in front of me," he said loudly.

After he was finished in the bathroom, he carefully sent another text to Blaine. He saw the ones he sent back at the park and shook his head in embarrassment:

**Really drunk now, lover. When will you get your cute ass here? I want to be with you.**

Almost immediately, there was a response:

**Get out of the damn bathroom and see, Mr Drunky.**

Kurt took a couple deep breaths to steady himself. Blaine was out in the living room right now. His second half, the one he almost lost forever, was out there waiting for him. He left the bathroom and tried his best to walk a straight line, but only succeeded in running into the wall several more times, and almost knocked over a hall table. "_Maybe getting drunk tonight was a bad idea,_" Kurt thought to himself. "_This is a really bad impression on my Blaine_._ I blame Noah. No, this is my fault. I could have said no._"

He eventually made it to the living room after a small pit stop to the kitchen because his navigation skills were nonexistent. There he was. Blaine, the love of his life. Kurt watched his boyfriend for a few minutes from the shadow of the hall before making himself known.

Blaine was sitting on the edge of the couch next to Puck, who was showing him a phone screen. Blaine was desperately trying not to laugh. Puck was showing him the video he took of Kurt in the woods. Blaine knew he should be pissed off at Puck, but this was pure comedy gold!

"Can you email this to me?" Blaine asked Puck. "I want to show this to Kurt when he sobers up. This little gem might help me win our prank war!"

"That's not very nice, Blainers!" Rachel exclaimed. She had grabbed a cooler and had already downed half of it before Kurt returned from the bathroom. She sat beside Finn, who was also drunk.

Blaine moaned at Rachel's nickname. He wasn't going to live this one down anytime soon. He had a bad feeling Blainers could become his new nickname among the New Directions members if Rachel didn't keep her mouth shut. Blaine hoped the rest of gang was too drunk or too used to tuning Rachel out to pick up the new moniker. For a brief moment, Blaine was tempted to become sassy and call her Strawberry, but he thought better of it.

"Well, neither was that picture you two posted of me on Facebook," Blaine countered, grinning at Rachel. He was supposed to be annoyed, but being in this house put him in a better mood. It was warm and inviting and felt like home.

"That picture was totally hot!" Finn slurred. "I especially loved the mop on your head."

"Shut up, Finn," Blaine said good naturedly, and Finn laughed.

"And that was payback for the picture you put up of Rachel and me, dear boyfriend," Kurt finally said from the hallway. He stepped into the light.

Blaine looked up from the video to see Kurt standing unsteadily in the hall. His hair was messed up, his clothes were dusty and dirty and his cheeks and nose were red. "Kurt," he said quietly.

"Blaine, I would suggest you come over to me, because if I tried to walk over there, I might end up on my face," Kurt said with a slight lisp, then giggled.

Blaine stepped over all the guys sitting on the floor and went over to Kurt, who leaned against a wall. He took Kurt's face in his hands and whispered, "Babe, I missed you so much."

"Well, you're here now, Blaine. Get a drink and we can cuddle," Kurt said and gave his boyfriend a sloppy kiss. His drink was on the table beside him so he grabbed it. He called to Rachel, "Hey Rachel, these are really good! They really do taste like pink!"

"I told you!" Rachel responded. She had downed the other half of the cooler and was looking a bit tipsy already. She was the ultimate lightweight.

"Kurt, I better not drink tonight. You know how crazy I can get," said Blaine. He was tempted, though. Really, really tempted. But he had to take care of Kurt, to make sure he didn't get into any more trouble. Blaine was already pissed off at the other men for letting Kurt get into this state.

"Suit yourself," Kurt said and took a final swig at his cooler. He lost count, but he must have had at least four or maybe ten all night. He wasn't really sure. He went to reach for another one when Blaine put his hand out to stop him.

"I think that's enough, Kurt. Let's get you upstairs and I can get you some water," Blaine said, with a bit of annoyance in his voice. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed that Kurt got drunk again or that Blaine didn't. Maybe it was just time for bed.

"We're going upstairs? That's awesome, Blaine. You know what I want to do to you? I am going to take you and…" Kurt said and started explaining what he was planning to do with Blaine. It was something you didn't tell present company, and Kurt was doing just that.

"Okay, babe, not stuff you want to say out loud to our friends," Blaine interrupted and put his hand on Kurt's mouth, mortified that Kurt would say stuff like that in public. Blaine and Kurt had long ago agreed not to discuss their intimacies with anyone. Really, it wasn't anyone's business how they spent their alone time together.

To Blaine's chagrin, Kurt licked his hand and started laughing. "Goodnight guys. Have fun, but not too much. And make sure to clean up after yourselves. You don't want Carole to find any bottles, or even worse, Burt," he added as a goodbye to the gang in the living room. He was the only sober one, so he figured he would try to be the responsible one as well.

Blaine helped Kurt up to his bedroom, but not without a lot of effort. Kurt was barely able to walk, and getting upstairs proved to be a challenge. Blaine was just relieved that Kurt was okay, and he didn't get into too much trouble. Once they got to the bedroom, Blaine said, "Just sit for a minute, Kurt. I'll get you some water. You need to drink lots or you'll have another hangover."

"Oh god, not that again! I can't have another hangover!" Kurt exclaimed. "'Cause if you sing that stupid song to me again, I may have to kill you!" He saw the Thunderclap and started looking through the yearbook, laughing at some of the pictures.

Blaine rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom and got some water. He sat on the edge of the bed and passed the cup to Kurt as he said, "Make sure you drink all of this, and another glass after that. You'll feel much better tomorrow if you do."

Kurt took a long drink and put the glass on the table. He would drink the rest later. Grabbing Blaine's hand, Kurt said drunkenly, "Blaine, I missed you so much. I know it was only a few hours, but I thought I lost you forever. I scared you away 'cause I'm such a loser."

"I missed you, too, Kurt. It's been a pretty intense night. But I'm here now, and after I get my errands done tomorrow, we can have a nice long talk about everything, okay?" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hand. "And shush, you! You aren't a loser."

"So you're my boyfriend again?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Of course, babe. I'm sorry I freaked out before. Stress is finally getting to me, I think," Blaine said sorrowfully.

"Well, I know one thing that can reduce stress," said Kurt seductively and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, he overshot and ended up almost falling off the bed.

Blaine felt complete bliss when he kissed Kurt, but tonight was not the night for anything else. He didn't want to take advantage of Kurt in this state. "Not tonight, babe. Sloppy drunk sex is not the most romantic thing in the world. You drink your water, then we can cuddle and get some sleep."

"You won't leave me?" Kurt asked as he took another long drink of his water. "I don't think I could bear to be apart from you ever again."

"Never again, Kurt. You and I are a team. We're partners in this crazy world no matter what happens. We can get through this," Blaine said as he helped Kurt into his side of the bed. Kurt felt a little dizzy but was glad to be in bed. It was a really long day.

As Blaine was getting ready for the end of the day, he looked over to Kurt's dresser. On top was the ring box Blaine gave Kurt for Christmas. It made him feel a happy warmth throughout his body that Kurt was looking at it while Blaine was away. He knew that his boyfriend kept the box in his sock drawer for safekeeping.

He also thought about the conversation he had with Rachel earlier that evening. Kurt wanted to marry him. Blaine Anderson. The one nobody could love, at least according to his parents. Blaine closed the bedroom door, turned off the light and climbed into bed. Kurt immediately latched onto his boyfriend. Blaine put his arms around Kurt and squeezed him tight.

"Be prepared for me to be attached to you forever," Kurt murmured as he snuggled in. Within minutes he was sleeping and snoring quietly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Blaine whispered to a sleeping Kurt as he smiled. This was the first night in several that they had some alone cuddle time, and it was heaven. He knew they had a long road and some hard decisions to make, but that was for another time. For now, Blaine was home.

* * *

**A/N**: Song is "Nobody Knows" by Pink. You should all know my Pink obsession by now! We have no less than three pages of song ideas but Pink keeps popping up. We really should have done a Pink tribute. Anyhow, we will miss you while we are gone and we hope you come back to us in two weeks! *Gleeky Hugs*

Love, KurtsieKalanai and Aligned Stars


	20. Standing in the Way

**Author's Note:** Welcome back everyone! I missed you all. So sorry for the delay, I got really sick after vacation, and then I had to edit the chapter. Disney was super fun, but I'm glad it's over. I'll link some pics when I get them posted. Unfortunately, I came back to some really bad Glee news! Klaine breaking up is still kinda traumatizing me. I really hope its temporary, 'cause my Klaine muse has taken a severe hit. I'm even sad about Brittana and Finchel splitting. It's a sad, sad time for shipperkind. Also if you haven't heard, AS has stepped out indefinitely as an author because she is assistant directing a play. You'll be missed, AS, and I hope we can work together again soon!

Well, this chapter starts a very heavy storyline. I promise I had this planned months ago, so it's not punishing Blaine for what he did last episode (is it normal to be mad at a fictional character?) I'd say there is 8-10 chapters max in this book then I am taking a step back to work on another story and see where the Klaine drama goes in canon. I promise this 'verse will continue, I just need time to process the current state of our baby boys.

**Disclaimers:** KurtsieKalanai doesn't own Glee (it's weird not to have AS here). If I did, Klaine would still be together. Second, I don't own the songs in the fic. I use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon (especially now!)  
**  
Thanks: **I want to thank AS for her extremely hard work over the course of the story. I know RL happens, and I hope you return to us soon. Also, of course, Wayne Kotke for being the world's best beta and Gleekast for their support. Also, I have a few readers that are now twitter friends. Make sure to follow me KurtsieKalanai. I'll be sure to follow you back!

* * *

Kurt was having a very pleasant dream. He and Blaine were in Central Park having a picnic. It was sunny and teeming with New Yorkers enjoying the sunny warm weather. The happy couple was feeding each other strawberries, a band of gold circling each of their ring fingers. Happy people walked by, waving cheerfully at the two them. A small child ran over with a small bouquet of flowers. She ran off laughing. There was even a pretty white pony giving little children rides in the background. All was well and content.

Kurt was jarred awake and ripped from his heavenly dream world by a crack of thunder. The whole house shook. In his sleep befuddled mind, he briefly wondered if the house had been hit by an airplane falling out of the sky. But upon hearing rain hitting the roof and no high pitched screams from Finn's room (and they said Kurt screamed liked a girl; little did they know), Kurt realized he was safe and trauma free in his room. Ohio had some major thunderstorms, especially in the summer, and they seemed to be smack dab in the middle of one.

Damn that thunderstorm for interrupting his nice dream! He looked over at his alarm clock to see that it was only 9 am. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when a shocking realization came to him. Blaine had left him! Well maybe. He wasn't sure. He couldn't remember much about last night, especially after leaving the park. Kurt laid back down and tried to sort out last night's course of events. "_Okay, Blaine and I broke up, then Puck gave me brownies with pot and alcohol and then we went to the park and then we, we, we did something else… and somehow I got into my room and…_"

"Oh, god!" Kurt moaned as he rolled on his back. He remembered drinking last night but didn't know how much exactly. He wasn't sure, but he wondered if getting trashed almost two nights in a row made him an alcoholic. "_Two nights of drinking doesn't make me a lush. It just makes me a stupid teenager!_" he scolded himself for being dumb. "_This is the last time I drink, and this time I mean it!_" Although he felt like hell, this time he didn't feel as nauseated. He just wanted to descend into blissful sleep, to forget everything that happened. But first, he had to get to the bathroom…NOW!

He threw off his blankets and rushed to the washroom, but not before taking a quick look outside. They were in the middle of a full blown thunderstorm, with torrential rain, high-speed winds, thunder and lightning. "_I guess it fits my mood,_" Kurt thought to himself grumpily. "_I'm going to become a curmudgeonly old bastard at 20. Or maybe I can become a cat lady. I like cats._" His mind wasn't completely clear yet as he was forced awake, so his thought processes bordered on ridiculous.

After his bathroom routine, Kurt checked to see if anyone else was up. All of the bedroom doors were closed, so he figured everyone must have still been asleep. It also seemed pretty quiet downstairs. He made his way back to his room, completely missing the fact that there was a large lump on the other side of his bed. Kurt was just relieved that he wasn't doing a full-on Linda Blair impression. He had a small headache and felt a bit run down, but it was nothing like the monster headache he had the morning after Scandals.

"Good day to stay in bed," Kurt grumbled and crawled back into bed, but not before taking another large drink of water that was on his bedside table. He flipped over to lie on his stomach and stretch out when his hand hit something hard. He grabbed his blanket and put it to his chin, which was his first instinct. He wasn't sure how that would protect him, but it made him feel better about the situation for a split second.

"Ouch!" said a muffled voice under the blanket and pillows. "Kurt, why are you beating on me? I promise I haven't posted it yet! Don't be mean!"

"_Posted what?_" Kurt thought to himself. "_And why is there someone in bed with me? Oh no, what did I do?_" He started to panic thinking he picked someone up somewhere since Blaine was out of the picture. The ultimate rebound. "_Oh god, oh god, oh god! What if I went back to Scandals and brought home Sebastian or David? Or even worse, what if it was Puck or Sam?_" Maybe Puck had decided to crash with Kurt because he was too drunk to drive his bike home. He desperately hoped that was the case. "_Yeah, I bet that's it_!" he added. He vaguely remembered talking to both of them in the backyard last night. He knew it wasn't Rachel because the voice was too masculine, but it was muffled under the covers so he wasn't sure about that, either. He also knew it wasn't Finn, because Finn would have had him on the floor by the morning.

Kurt remembered when the Hudson-Hummels went camping last summer – against his will of course; family togetherness and everything – and he had to share a tent with Finn. Unfortunately Blaine had another commitment so he couldn't go, to Kurt's disappointment. Living in the woods like a savage would've been so much more pleasant with his boyfriend around. Kurt ended up sleeping outside the tent most of the night because of Finn's thrashing. It took him two weeks to get his skin back to normal after that trip.

This was bad, very bad! "Sorry! I didn't know you were there." Kurt apologized. "And I'm sorry to be rude, but who is that?" he asked. He didn't want to assume, but he didn't want to piss anyone off either with a case of mistaken identity. "I don't remember much of last night, I'm afraid."

He sat up partway, propping his body with his elbow and poked at the blanket. "What do you mean by posting?" he demanded. "There better not be any more embarrassing Facebook pictures out there. I'm not sure I could live it down considering the week from the ninth ring of hell I just had!"

"What do you mean, 'who is that', babe? Don't even recognize your own boyfriend? Man, those brownies really DID mess with your head then," said the voice under the covers. "And stop poking me. That tickles!"

"Blaine?" Kurt said incredulously. "Holy shit, you're here!"

Blaine threw off the covers and sat up. "Where else would I be?" he asked. "Do you really not remember last night?"

"Last thing I remember clearly is sitting in the woods at Johnson Park! Everything else was a surreal blur." Kurt said as he shook his head. "I thought you were gone. Like really gone… forever gone." He sat up all the way and put his arms around Blaine. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now."

"The feeling is mutual, sweetheart," Blaine said as he returned his boyfriend's embrace, putting his chin on the top of Kurt's head. "How's the hangover?"

Kurt pulled away as he said, "Not much of one, actually. Just a bit of a headache and a really dry mouth. Oh, and I have a desperate need to have a shower. I feel like I was rolling around on the ground. I'm gross."

"I made sure you drank lots of water before we went to bed. Other than the fact that you'll be peeing all day, you should be in much better shape than last time," Blaine informed with a sympathetic smile.

"I was just telling myself off for drinking again. If I'm not careful, I could be on the slippery slope to alcoholism," Kurt said dramatically as he shook his head. "Nuh-uh. No more for me. No way, Jose!"

"Kurt, you're not an alcoholic," Blaine said with an uneasy tone to his voice, realizing this conversation might be getting to be too close for comfort. "You drank like three times your entire life!"

"No offense, Blaine, but I hardly think you know what constitutes as alcoholism. You're about as innocent as a baby lamb!" Kurt snapped. He saw that he definitely went a little too far when he saw the hurt look on Blaine's face. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," Kurt said quietly. "I'm so sick of being cranky at people who don't deserve it. Are you okay?"

Blaine moved to the edge of the bed and responded, "No, this isn't your fault. This is another Blaine-has-too-much-baggage-for-one-so-young thing. Jesus, I'm so messed up. Mom was right when she called me damaged goods."

"Baby, you know you can talk to me about anything," Kurt said, moving beside Blaine and putting his arm around him soothingly. "It might make you feel better. Cathartic, you know."

"Hey, you remembered!" Blaine said as he gave a sad smile. "Would you hate me if I said I really didn't want to talk about it right now?" he added nervously.

"Of course not," Kurt said gently, disappointed but understanding Blaine's reluctance to talk. This week was stressful enough for the poor man.

Blaine let out a small sigh of relief and said, "Thanks, Kurt. I promise we can talk about it very soon. I just need some time to get my thoughts together. Too much stuff going on right now, you know?"

"I hear ya on that one," Kurt said and put his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Lately I just wish the world would screw off."

"You and me both, babe," Blaine agreed, squeezing his boyfriend's knee. Changing the subject, he asked, "So I hear I missed some fun last night. Puck mentioned you tried to, and I quote, 'get it on with Santana.' Do I have anything to worry about there?" He gave a mischievous smile.

"I did what?" Kurt exclaimed. "I don't believe you. You were here last night? I wish I could remember what happened."

"I showed up just before bedtime. You were a bit trashed, so I put you to bed and you were asleep within minutes," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's messy hair. "According to Puck and the video I saw, you were lying on the ground talking about fairy junk and other random ridiculousness. Kurt, you were really out of it. I'm assuming the Santana stuff was just Puck being stupid to get a rise out of me. You know how twisted his sense of humor is."

"There's a video?!" Kurt shrieked. Blaine shushed him as everyone was still sleeping. Kurt demanded much quieter, "I need to see it. Right now!"

"Are you sure you don't want to get cleaned up first?" Blaine asked. At Kurt's hard look, he shrugged and grabbed his phone on the table beside the bed. "Don't worry, this isn't posted. Puck emailed it to me."

"Oh, thank god!" Kurt said with relief.

"Not posted… yet," Blaine teased. Kurt tried to grab the phone but Blaine held it away. "You be a good boyfriend, and my phone is as far as it will go, I promise."

Kurt pouted and crossed his arms as he said, "Blackmail doesn't become you, Blaine."

"Oh stop being a cutie patootie and come over here so I can show you this video," Blaine admonished. Kurt grinned and cuddled up next to his boyfriend, not caring that his disheveled appearance might be less than attractive. Blaine selected the video and pressed play, watching Kurt's reaction. Not once did he let the phone leave his hand. He had every intention on keeping this video to show their kids someday, and he wasn't going to let Kurt delete it.

The video was dark and shaky, but Kurt could be clearly seen on the ground rambling about some weird stuff. As he watched, Kurt's eyes got wider and wider. A couple times he even laughed, but Blaine could tell he was embarrassed. At the end of the video, Blaine took back the phone.

Kurt facepalmed. "Furt sounds like Fart. Really, Kurt. Really? I was having a hard time following my thought processes there. And why was I talking about fairy's junk?" he asked and Blaine shrugged. "Let me watch it again! I want to make sure I didn't miss anything. This would be great for a reality show!" He went to grab the phone but Blaine put it behind his back.

"How about I just email it to you? That way my copy stays nice and safe. I'm putting this puppy away for safekeeping," Blaine said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Kurt groaned but nodded. There was no use in arguing with Blaine when he got like this. The retribution would just be worse later. How he fell in love with a joker, he would never know. But it was true when they say you can't choose who you fall in love with.

"Love you, too," Kurt said drily and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you go get a shower? No offense, but you're starting to smell a little ripe. Rolling around in the woods does that to ya, you know. Maybe later I'll wash your bedding since you were sweating in it all night. I need to do our laundry anyway," Blaine suggested.

"Keep talking like that, Blainers, and you'll be showering out in the rain!" Kurt teased.

"Oh, god, not you too!" Blaine groaned. "Rachel called me Blainers in front of everyone last night. I really don't want everyone in New Directions calling me that. I'd prefer it to be used by my nearest and dearest, and even then sparingly please. And is that the polite way to talk to someone who's going to wash your dirty underwear?"

"First, I can wash my own dirty underwear, thank you very much! And second… Ewwww!" Kurt put his hands on his hips as he said haughtily, "Hey, if you can call me babe, then I can call you Blainers. I think it's precious so I shall make it so. I decree it!"

"Okay, Jean Luc Picard," Blaine said and rolled his eyes. At Kurt's confused look, Blaine explained, "It's a _Star Trek: Next Generation_ reference." Kurt's face remained blank. "It doesn't matter. Go get cleaned up, babe."

"That's one of those geek things, isn't it?" Kurt asked innocently. Blaine looked at him in disbelief. "I guess I have a lot to learn. By the way, can I borrow your Choose Your Own Adventure books? Sam said I have to read them. I guess it's a prerequisite of being a geek. Is there a final exam or a membership card or something? Sam mentioned something about a guild."

"Kurt, you're messing with me, aren't you?" Blaine asked. Kurt just looked at him. "He's not messing with me!" he said to himself, looking at the ceiling. He looked back at Kurt and quoted, "There is much I must teach you, young padawan."

"Young what-a-wan?" Kurt asked. At Blaine's exasperated stare he added, "God, I'm just kidding Blaine. Star Wars, right? We've watched the trilogy before."

"There are six movies, not three," Blaine informed. Realizing this conversation was going nowhere, he stood up and moved over to Kurt's side of the bed as he said, "Okay, so you aren't completely hopeless." He pulled Kurt up and grabbed his towel and bathrobe. "Go become more Kurt-like. Right now you look and smell like Patches the post office hobo."

"Wow, that's harsh!" Kurt exclaimed. "He smells like rotten eggs and old socks." He sniffed his underarm and made a face as he added, "Okay, that wasn't the best idea. Be right back."

Both men had showers - separately, people; get your minds out of the gutter! - and started to look a little more human. On this day, Kurt sported his usual t-shirt and jeans ensemble, but accessorized it with a baseball cap. He didn't feel like doing anything with his hair, and it was raining so it would just be wasted effort to spike it. It was looking a little damp and chilly, so he added a hoodie for good measure. He looked in the mirror and smiled. He was totally rocking the skater boy chic lately. He was done with the makeup for now because it was just too messy.

Blaine picked out one of his new outfits to Kurt's delight. It was something a little different than Blaine would normally wear. His pants were red and full length, and he sported a nice white dress shirt with a blazer. He completed his outfit with a skinny tie, not a bowtie, which was his go-to accessory. And the biggest shocker was that he actually wore a pair of socks! Kurt had always jokingly thought that Blaine might be allergic to socks, even in the winter.

"Dayum, that's hot!" Kurt said, walking around Blaine and looking appraisingly. He brushed some lint off the blazer and adjusted Blaine's lapels. Yes, Blaine was incredibly hot, of course, but he didn't take care of his clothes as meticulously as Kurt did.

"You like?" Blaine asked, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked more college professor than high school student, but he liked the new look.

"I wouldn't have bought it for you if I didn't, silly!" Kurt scolded.

"And that's the Kurt I know and love," Blaine quipped. "I'm glad you're starting to feel normal again."

"Sweetie, normal is all relative. What I may have thought as normal a week ago is a hell of a lot different than what I consider normal now," Kurt said as he put his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Let's just say I've changed and leave it at that, shall we? Once I figure out what "changed" means, we can explore it further."

Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist and asked, "So you and me. Are we okay?"

"I don't remember much of anything last night so I guess that's up to you, Blaine. I just wish you didn't take off like that when I announced that internship. I wanted to talk it over with you first before I made a decision," Kurt said and kissed Blaine softly. "Yeah, I know I'm not one to talk, seeing that I did the same thing. I think we need another long chat."

"We do," Blaine murmured. "But for now I just want to hold you for a few minutes."

"When I thought I lost you, I felt my soul die a little bit," Kurt said seriously as he put his hand on Blaine's face gently. "I mean it when I say you're my soulmate."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," Blaine said with tears in his eyes. "'Cause I feel the same way."

"No tears, Blaine. I never want to make you cry again," Kurt whispered. After another kiss, this one a little longer and more passionate, Kurt pulled away. "By the way, what other crazy-ass thing did I say last night? I didn't ask you to marry me or anything, did I?"

At thinking about Kurt's declaration of marriage last night while under the influence, Blaine's breath hitched and he inhaled a bit of saliva. All of a sudden he started choking. "Piece of advice there, Blaine, make sure to swallow before you breathe," Kurt advised and gave a chuckle. Blaine had a violent coughing fit, but eventually caught his breath. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded vehemently. Kurt grabbed Blaine's water glass and passed it to his boyfriend.

After Blaine got his voice back, Kurt asked, "So did I say anything?"

Blaine lied, "Nope. Nothing weirder than what you saw in that video. You sent a couple of hilarious drunk texts, but that's about it." Blaine didn't want Kurt to know that he knew about the impending proposal. Impending as in a year away or more, but impending nonetheless. It was still freaking Blaine out a bit, but in a totally good way.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kurt asked as he sat down with his laptop to check his Facebook and email. "Oh, I know! Let's grab Rachel and Santana and go to Dayton for the day! That might be a bad idea cause of the crappy weather, though. But I really need to get out of Lima for the day, and I wanted to hit the outlet malls."

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I promised Mom I would do some errands for her, remember?" Blaine apologized. He really didn't want to do the family errands, but it would keep his mother off his back for a while. She was always busy planning some event, and didn't have time for the little things. He hated being treated as the family butler. He wasn't expecting his dad home anytime soon so running errands for his mom was a good compromise. It kept the peace.

"Oh shit, yeah," Kurt said with disappointment. "Oh well. I guess I'll hang with Rachel and Finn then. I might ask Santana and Tina to join us, though, because I really don't want to watch them sucking face all day. I had to be exposed to that at school every day, and I have to put my foot down in my own home, thank you very much. That's what Finn's room is for."

"You don't seem to complain when we do the same to Rachel and Finn. Remember that night when we rented a few movies? You couldn't keep your hands off me," Blaine accused. "I think we scarred Rachel for life!"

"Oh please! It was totally the other way around," Kurt said and smiled wickedly. "I was totally irresistible."

Blaine laughed and said, "Yeah, you keep thinking that, my dear."

"If I go to the mall in Lima, I'll send you a text and you can meet us there, okay?" Kurt asked.

"That sounds like a plan! And I shouldn't be any more than a few hours," Blaine promised. "How about this? I do my errands, then I'm taking you out on a date. Not just to Breadstix, either. Where I'm taking you will make Breadstix look like the Golden Arches Palace! We can talk more then."

"That would be amazing!" Kurt exclaimed. "But I have nothing to wear! I guess that means I need to go shopping. As if I need an excuse to shop."

"Shop away, babe, but you do realize that all your clothes are in garbage bags downstairs, right? We didn't throw them out," Blaine said, gesturing to the stairs. "How about I help you bring the bags to your room and you can put the clothes on hangers. I'll even get you a new travel iron when I do my errands."

"You spoil me, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back to that, though. My old clothes, I mean. I still think they're a waste of my money and energy to maintain. Not that video games are any more productive, but they're way more fun!"

"You said before you might try a mix of the two looks. How about that? I'm sure you will come up with something spectactular!" Blaine encouraged. "How about a nice black and white ensemble?"

"That would work," Kurt mused, putting his index finger to his lips thoughtfully. "Tasteful yet simple. It doesn't call attention to myself, but I still know I'm hot stuff! You're a genius, Blaine!"

"You could be completely naked, and you'd still be hot stuff," Blaine said and realized what just came out of his mouth. He blushed and added, "You know what I mean, Kurt. Foot in mouth disease strikes again!"

Kurt looked up, closed his laptop and stood to meet his boyfriend. He reached around and lightly grabbed Blaine's ass. "Maybe after our date. You realize you're totally getting lucky tonight, right?" he whispered seductively.

"I presume no such thing," Blaine said with a slight squeak in his voice. "I must say I like this new impulsive Kurt. Keep it up."

"That's what he said," Kurt joked. "Dammit, I did it again!" he shouted. "I'm slowly turning into a base pervert."

"Again, not complaining," Blaine grinned. After stealing another kiss, Blaine said, "Let's go get those clothes."

They went to the basement, making sure to keep quiet so they wouldn't wake everyone up. There were two spare rooms in the lower level. One was currently being taken up by Sam, and the other was used to store random odds and ends that didn't fit anywhere else in the house.

Both Kurt and Blaine grabbed two bags and dragged them upstairs. "Damn, everything is going to be so wrinkled," Kurt whined. "It's going to take me forever to get all this organized. I'm such a douchebag."

"Douchebag, Kurt? I think you're hanging with Puck a little too much," Blaine teased. He dropped the bags at the closet and said, "There, that should keep you busy for a few hours, and I'll help when I get back."

"All that moisture in the basement is going to kill my silks. I dread looking into those bags," Kurt grumbled. He turned his back on the bags suddenly and walked to the door as he said, "Wait, nevermind. I don't care." After looking back at the bags, he ran back to his clothes as he opened and bags and said, "Who am I kidding? I totally do!"

Blaine looked at Kurt with that puppy dog look he had perfected. It used to be a technique for him to get his own way back in the bad ol' days, but now it was a look of adoration. "God, Kurt, I love you. Everything you do is so damn cute. Even trying to be a tough guy is cute," he said. He shrugged and added, "Not sure how that's possible, but it is."

"Blaine, now you're just being mean," Kurt said but had a smile on his face. He knew Blaine was just teasing him.

"So now that you have a project for the day, will you walk me out?" asked Blaine.

"Sure, everyone should be getting up soon," Kurt said. "At the risk of sounding all sappy, I'll miss you when you're gone."

"And I you, my love," Blaine said romantically. "But tonight shall be just you and me. Feels like it's been too long."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and entwined his fingers in his boyfriend's. "We'll figure all this out. Remember I said I'll never say goodbye, and I mean it," he said. "Let's go."

Kurt and Blaine made their way downstairs. Just as they hit the bottom of the stairs the door opened and a booming voice said, "Get your butt inside, Carole. We can get the luggage later. You're going to get soaked." In walked Burt Hummel holding an umbrella.

"Dad!" Kurt said and grabbed the umbrella from his father. He shook it out in the hall and put against the wall. "You made it through the storm!"

"It didn't really start getting bad until we landed," Burt responded, giving Kurt a strange look. "Hi, Blaine."

"Hi, Burt. I was just about to leave for awhile. Got some stuff to do at home. Do you need help bringing in your luggage?" Blaine offered.

"Thanks, but I think I'm okay. It's only a small bag as I need to go back in a few days. Thanks for the offer, though. Be careful out there, the lightning is pretty bad," Burt cautioned.

"Do you really need to go?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Maybe wait until the weather calms down?"

"Sorry, Kurt, I promised Mom," Blaine said sadly and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"At least take the umbrella, Blaine," Burt offered. "You can bring it back later." Carole came running into the house with a second umbrella. After shaking it off inside, she closed the door.

"Family reunion in the foyer!" Carole joked. "Hi guys! Have a good night last night?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other knowingly because Carole didn't have a clue about what happened the night before. "It was fine, Mom, thanks," Kurt said. "Blaine was just leaving."

"Well, I'll get out of your way. Sure you can't stay for brunch, dear?" Carole asked Blaine, who shook his head. "By the way, you're looking especially handsome today! Let me guess, one of Kurt's creations?"

"Thanks! Yup, Kurt picked it out, but I had a say in it too!" Blaine responded. "I'm not completely hopeless when it comes to fashion!" He hugged a soggy Carole as he added, "Sorry I can't stay, Carole, but I'll be back soon."

"Looking forward to it," Carole said as she smiled. She started walking up the stairs as she called, "Come on Burt. Let's get you changed. You're soaked."

"Hope we see you soon, Blaine," Burt said. "Thought we might have a little chat," he added as he gave a hard look to Kurt. Kurt just swallowed hard and looked elsewhere, anywhere else but his father's disapproving eyes. Burt followed his wife upstairs to change into something a little more appropriate than his business suit.

"He's going to kick my ass," Kurt said in a small voice.

"No he isn't, babe. Stop being a drama queen," Blaine scolded as he grabbed Burt's umbrella. "Talk to you soon. Text me if you need me. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt responded as he gave one last kiss to his boyfriend. After Blaine closed the door, Kurt leaned up against it and gave a large sigh. Kurt could tell his dad was pissed off, but he was just holding it in. That's what Burt did when there was conflict. Then he would blow up when it got to be too much. "_That really couldn't be good for his heart. I know that look he just gave me. I had gotten in trouble enough to know exactly what it meant_," Kurt thought to himself. "_I know I need to face Dad's wrath alone, but I would have been way more comfortable about the whole thing with Blaine at my side._"

He made his way to the kitchen and started to take out pots, pans and bowls to start making brunch for everyone. Kurt thought to himself, "_Maybe if I whipped up a quick soufflé, it might help me calm my nerves._" He was taking the eggs out of the fridge when Burt appeared.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt said nervously.

"Kurt, get over here please," Burt commanded. Kurt looked at the floor but made his way over to his father, expecting to get upbraided for his behavior. Instead he was shocked when his father brought him in for a bone-crushing hug. Kurt closed his eyes in relief and returned the hug, although much less tightly.

Burt pulled away and asked, "Kurt, are you okay? I've been worried sick."

"I'm okay now, Dad. Don't worry," Kurt responded.

"Carole has been keeping me informed on what's going on. You know we need to talk about this later, right? I just want to relax a bit," Burt said. Kurt could tell that Burt didn't want to have "The Talk," but it was going to happen anyway.

"Of course," Kurt answered. He didn't dare say anything else. He refused to say anything to incriminate himself any more than he already had.

"Just to make sure, you aren't going through another Mellencamp phase, are you? Not sure I could deal with that again," Burt grumbled. "Besides, I like Blaine and I don't think he'd like it much if you started dating Brittany again."

Kurt figured that was his father's way of trying to make a joke. "Nothing like that. You had a long trip. Let me make you a coffee," he said with a nervous laugh. "And Brittany is with Santana now, remember?"

"I can make my own coffee, Kurt. You go ahead and do what you need to. Maybe let Finn and Sam know I'm home and we can all have brunch together. I'll come get you after that for our talk," Burt said and grabbed the newspaper.

"Thanks, Dad. I really don't mind helping Mom with brunch," Kurt offered.

"Well, you ask her then," Burt responded. He looked over his paper and added, "I'm glad you decided to call her Mom. I think that means a lot to her."

"It means a lot to me, too. She's my mom now," Kurt said quietly as he put the eggs on the counter. "Well, I better go wake up Finn and Sam. I think Rachel's here too."

"The more the merrier," Burt said. As Kurt turned to walk away, he asked, "Hey, Bud?"

"Yes, Dad?" Kurt responded but didn't turn around.

Burt opened his paper and said, "I love you and I'm glad you're okay."

"I love you too. I'm glad you're home, Dad. I missed you," Kurt said and left the room. He wasn't sure why, but he felt even worse after that exchange. He could hear the disappointment in his father's voice. He wished Burt would yell and scream, or even ground him. This was way worse.

Kurt also decided this wasn't the time to talk to him about Blaine. Not yet.

He slowly walked upstairs to Finn's room and listened at the door. He breathed a sigh of relief that the couple wasn't doing anything that would traumatize Kurt's sensibilities. Giving a wicked smile, Kurt pounded on the door and yelled, "Up and at 'em, you two! Don't sleep your day away!" He knew the two would probably have a terrible hangover, but if he had to suffer, so did they.

Carole was in the bedroom changing out of her wet clothes and opened the door. "Kurt, that wasn't very nice!" she scolded. "Why didn't you let them sleep in?"

"Sorry, Mom, but I wanted to have a family meal for once," Kurt shrugged.

The door opened and Finn stuck his head out as he grumbled sleepily, "That was so not cool, dude. It's summer. Can't a man and his fiancée sleep in?"

"Get your big dumb ass downstairs, Finn. Dad is home, and attending brunch is not an option!" Kurt said "Morning, Rachel darling!" he yelled into the room and ran down the stairs before he got a smack from his big brother.

He went to the basement and gently knocked on the door. He didn't want to punish Sam, especially since they struck up a closer friendship the night before. Sam opened the door a crack, and his blond hair stuck out everywhere. "Rise and shine, pal o'mine," Kurt said with a fake cheeriness. He was still suffering with a mild hangover, but no one else needed to know that. "Dad is home and we're doing brunch. I figured we would have a family meal before he had to go back to DC and you returned to Kentucky."

"Thanks, Kurt. I'll be up in a minute," Sam said as he rubbed his face. As Kurt started to return to the main floor, Sam asked quietly, "How are you feeling? I thought you would be praying to the porcelain god this morning." A look of realization flashed across his face. "Okay, now I get it!"

"Get what?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I always wondered why Coach Sylvester called you Porcelain. Now I know why!" Sam exclaimed.

Kurt looked at him, confused. "You just asked if I was praying to the porcelain god. Are you saying my face looks like a toilet?" he ribbed.

"What? No! Nothing like that!" Porcelain is white and smooth without blemish and so is your skin!" said a flustered Sam.

Kurt put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrow, waiting for Sam to dig a deeper hole. He knew Sam meant well, but the sadistic part in him enjoyed watching his friend squirm. "Why are all the boys hitting on me lately?" Kurt asked himself.

"C'mon, Kurt. Help me out here! You know what I mean, right?" Sam asked desperately.

Kurt laughed and said, "Stop taking yourself so seriously, Samuel!"

"Kurt, you should know me by now," Sam said, realizing he wasn't in trouble. "And my name isn't short for Samuel. It's Samson. But don't you DARE tell anyone!"

"Samson, really?" Kurt asked, amused at his friend's discomfort.

"It's from the bible. You know, that dude with the hair?" Sam explained. "You read the bible stories, right? That's like Sunday School 101."

"I can't say that I have," Kurt said, giving a bitter smile. "Remember, God and I aren't on speaking terms."

"So how are you feeling?" Sam asked. He didn't want to get into a religious debate with Kurt.

Kurt shrugged and said, "Actually, not bad. Blaine made me drink lots of water before bed. It doesn't mean I'm going to do anything like that again, though. I think I've had enough alcohol for a long time."

"Sorry Puck did that to you, dude. I told him it totally wasn't cool," Sam said.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt assured. "He was just looking out for me. He might be an asshole, but he does have a good heart."

"He does," Sam agreed. "I'll be up in a few. Maybe I'll show you that game after breakfast. You know, the one I talked about last night?"

Kurt smiled to Sam and said, "That would be lovely. I have to hang my old clothes in my closet, but maybe after that?" Changing his mind, he added, "Screw it; they've been in bags long enough. A few more hours won't hurt them. Oh! Speaking of which…" He went into the second spare room to grab the last two bags of clothes. He waved to Sam and carried the bags to his room.

Since he didn't have anything else to do until brunch, he decided to go downstairs to play on Finn's X-Box while he waited for his friends to get up. He really wished Blaine was there with him, though. A family meal didn't feel complete without him.

**- 0 -**

Burt was confused. Confused and a little concerned. Actually, concerned was a bit of an understatement. He was damn worried. He didn't want to come into the house yelling at Kurt, but at the same time, he wanted to shake his son and tell him to snap out of whatever wacko phase he was going through. Even though Carole brought him up to speed, he was shocked to see Kurt in an outfit that Finn would wear. He could also see that Kurt had jet black hair under his baseball cap.

Burt had to go through Kurt having a giant identity crisis before, and he thought his son was over all that bullshit. Something happened while Burt was gone, and he was going to find out what it was.

"Goddammit, Carole, what am I going to do with him?" Burt asked as he helped his wife prepare brunch.

"You didn't see him a couple days ago," Carole said. "He was in pretty bad shape. What you see today is actually pretty tame. He wore all black, complete with goth style makeup and spiked hair."

"Oh, I'm aware. That damn Sebastian put a video of Kurt up on Facebook singing in what looks like a dive bar and set it to public. Then he has the nerve to tag me. Arrogant little punk. How in the hell did he get into a bar?" Burt asked, his blood pressure rising. He had to keep calm, to look at things rationally.

"I think he got a fake ID somewhere, dear," Carole said.

Burt put his head in his hands and groaned, "I thought I was going to be lucky and not have to deal with this crap with Kurt. He's usually such a good kid. I can't even pretend to understand him, but he was a good kid."

"And he still is, Burt. He's just lost," Carole said as she flipped the bacon in the frying pan. "I think he just realized he's an adult and he's searching for some sort of direction. He just went about it the wrong way. Thank goodness for Blaine. He was there for Kurt from the beginning."

"I really like that kid. Blaine is good for Kurt," Burt said, kissed Carole on the cheek, walked to the arch separating the kitchen from the hall and looked into the living room. Kurt was sitting on the floor with Finn and Sam and playing a video game. Rachel sat on the couch, trying unsuccessfully to give Finn advice on his gaming technique. Kurt's baseball cap was on the floor and his black hair was plastered to his head. Burt was shocked as Kurt didn't leave his room without perfectly styled hair. It was almost as if he didn't care. Burt noticed his son was smiling, but there was a sorrowful energy radiating from him. This was not his Kurt. This Kurt looked broken.

Kurt looked back to the kitchen, gave a sad smile and waved at Burt. Finn gave Kurt a friendly shove because he wasn't paying attention to the game. Kurt shoved Finn back and diverted his attention back to the task at hand.

Burt sighed and watched the scene, remembering when Kurt was 8 years old. Elizabeth had just died and Kurt was missing his mom. He was sitting on the stairs, holding on to one of his mother's sweaters and crying, not understanding why he would never see her again. He looked so small and scared. Looking at Kurt now, Burt could see the same thing. Kurt was lost, and he was looking to his dad to tell him what to do.

Burt wanted to help him so bad, like he had always done in the past when Kurt was in trouble. But that would just hurt his son instead of help him. Kurt was like a baby bird that needed to fly, and the only way to do that was to throw him out of the nest. Not literally, Burt would never throw out his son, but he needed to force Kurt to be an adult.

As he looked at his two, no three, sons – he now considered Sam as much of a son as Kurt and Finn – and his soon to be daughter-in-law, he felt a sort of helplessness. Sam still had a year at McKinley and would be returning to the Hudson-Hummel's house, but the other three faced an uncertain future. Rachel had been accepted to NYADA, but going to New York alone, even with Finn, may not be good for her. New York was a scary place. He felt way better about her going when the three of them went together, with Blaine joining them in a year. And Kurt, he had his heart set on that school. It broke Burt's heart to know he was rejected from the only school he applied to. It was even worse that Kurt had made honor roll at McKinley.

He walked slowly out into the hall. He had to get these feelings out. Although the teenagers weren't paying attention to the older man, he decided to sing, pouring out his worries and concerns:

_"You're not ready for the world outside  
You keep pretending, but you just can't hide.  
I know I said that I'd be standing by your side."_

Burt watched the scene as Kurt played the video game as he sang some more:

_"Your path's unbeaten, and it's all uphill.  
And you can meet it, but you never will.  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still."_

Burt realized that he had to stop sheltering Kurt. Despite the emotional turmoil that Kurt was going through, he had it pretty easy. It was time for him to find a job, or at least do some more stuff at the shop. He needed to learn responsibility and not depend on Burt so much. Burt put his hand on the archway as he sang, the teens essentially ignoring him. He sang directly to Kurt:

_"I wish I could say the right words,  
To lead you through this land.  
Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand.  
Wish I could stay here but now I understand.  
I'm standing in the way."_

It was time for Burt to let Kurt go, to fly free and make his dreams come true. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen if he kept sheltering his sons. He continued singing:

_"The cries around you, you don't hear at all.  
'Cause you know I'm here to take that call.  
So you just lie there when you should be standing tall."_

"I wish I could lay your arms down,  
And let you rest at last.  
Wish I could slay your demons  
But now that time has passed  
Wish I could stay here,  
Your stalwart, standing fast.  
But I'm standing in the way .  
I'm just standing in the way."

Carole went to where Burt was standing, put her arms around her husband, and gave him a tight hug. She knew Burt was troubled. "He'll be okay, Burt," she said quietly.

"I really hope so," Burt responded, looking into the living room. After brunch, he and his son would have a serious talk about Kurt's future, and Burt's role in it.

"Don't worry about it now. The food is ready," she said with a smile. "Hey kids, come get your food before it gets cold!" she called into the living room.

Finn paused the game and popped up, saying, "Sweet! I'm starving!" Rachel rolled her eyes and helped Kurt off the floor. Sam followed with a large grin. Finn walked up to Burt, gave him a hug and said, "I'm glad you're back, Dad. Kurt was being an idiot, but I put him in his place."

"Finn! You're one to talk," Kurt said indignantly. "And I can take care of myself perfectly fine. No need to snitch to Dad, you big tattletale!" he huffed and pushed past the people in the hall and went to the kitchen. Rachel followed, trying to calm him down. Finn could be such a jerk sometimes!

Burt looked at Finn and said, "Dad, huh?"

"Well, if Kurt can call Mom 'Mom,' then I figured I can call you Dad. Is that okay?" Finn asked, hoping he didn't piss off his step-father.

"Of course you can! We're one big family. Hell if Sam, Rachel, and Blaine wanted to call me Dad, I don't think I'd complain too much," Burt chuckled. In the span of a year and a half, his family had grown from two to seven. It was a bit overwhelming, but at the same time, he couldn't be happier at the turn of events.

"Awesome! Thanks, Dad!" Finn said, slapped Burt's shoulder and made his way to the kitchen to eat more than his share of food. He changed his mind and came back to where Burt was standing in the hall. "Look, I need to talk to you and Mom later about something. Maybe Kurt, too. I think I know what I'm doing for the future," he said quietly. "Just keep it on the down low, okay?"

"What's this about, Finn?" Burt asked.

"I'll tell you later, but I think it's a good thing," Finn assured.

Burt nodded and Finn smiled as he left the hallway. As Burt followed to join his large family, he realized his job raising Kurt was finished. There was just one more thing to do, and it was to help Kurt spread his wings and fly.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, I did it. I used a song from the Buffy musical in my fic. I also made Burt sing. This was one of those "must use this song in the fic" songs. I always wanted Burt to sing on the show, and this would have been a great song to use. By the way, the song is called "Standing," and it comes from the Buffy episode "Once More with Feeling." It also merges my two favorite shows ever, Buffy and Glee.

Next chapter is going to be severely intense, so I'm prewarning you now. No worries, no breakups or anything. I'm starting to think I'm a Glee psychic, by the way. It seems I write something and it happens, although not exactly as I envisioned it. I'll post 21 as soon as I get it back from the beta. I have 6 chapters prewritten, I just need to edit them and send them to Wayne.


	21. Runaway

**Rating change for this chapter:** PG-13 (Borderline M because of content) **Trigger Warning**: Implied Physical Abuse (not graphic)

**Author's Note:** Phew, guys! I am starting this A/N with a GIANT warning. This chapter is intense. This chapter is really dramatic. And this chapter might be a bit disturbing. There is nothing gross or weird, just a lot of stuff going on. Writing this chapter drained me, and it took almost a week to be able to write again. I just wanted to see if I could do it. I also PROMISE you I am not punishing Blaine for what he did on the show. This was written before that. I love my Blainers, canon and fic, despite the fact he was a dumbass. I also promise that there will probably not be a chapter like this again, although we are in store for a lot of drama.

There is some good news, though. After several months (damn spoilers), I have finally hit the acceptance stage of this whole Klaine drama. We all know they are endgame so the journey back will be awesome. That means that I am continuing this series, but I need to take a little break after this book so I can work on something else. That way I come back to it refreshed.

Anyhow**, disclaimers**, as usual: KurtsieKalanai doesn't own Glee. If I did, any Klaine reunion would involve lots and lots of sucking up from Blaine. Second, I don't own the songs in the fic. I use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. Also, my season 4 is not following canon's season 4…at all.  
**  
Thanks:** Wayne Kotke, I hope I didn't traumatize you too much with this chapter. I promise guys, it's not that bad. I'm just practicing the Ryan Murphy technique of overhyping. Thanks to Gleekast. And thanks to Chris, Darren, Ryan, and everyone else on the cast and crew for letting me steal these characters. Of course my readers, some of who are followers on twitter! Remember, follow me at KurtsieKalanai Ok now my A/Ns are getting longer than my chapters so I'll close for now.

* * *

As Blaine drove back to his house he thought to himself, "_Going home is the last thing I need right now. My house is one of tension, anger and unhappiness. I had my fair share of all those things over the last couple days, thank you very much! On the other hand, I also had more than my share of happiness, love, and acceptance as well. That's what the Hudson-Hummel home means to me. Love. Acceptance. Home. Kurt is my future now. Kurt is my family. I just want to get back there as soon as possible._"

He let himself into his house, but he was greeted with a stony silence. His mother must have been out. However, the house was so big that they could be in different rooms and not even notice there was anyone else there. For the most part, that was a good thing, but it could get pretty lonely at times. Blaine shrugged, relieved that he didn't have to interact with anyone in his family. He would just get his list of errands, complete them, and go back to his boyfriend.

Blaine was thinking of taking Kurt to the most expensive restaurant in the city. He made a mental note to call the restaurant and make a reservation. Maybe he would take the opportunity to talk to Kurt about the potential marriage thing then. Where better than a romantic restaurant to talk about their future together?

He went to the kitchen and saw the small list his mother made for him sitting on the counter. There was no greeting, no thanks, just a list. Getting the dry-cleaning, picking up some groceries for a party they were throwing, and doing some banking were a few of the tasks set for him. All very mundane things, but Blaine noticed the lack of personal touch. It made him angry and just a little sad. When Kurt got notes from his parents, there was always a thank you, or a love you, or even a little smiley face. Why couldn't Blaine have that? How hard was it to draw a goddamn smiley face?

Blaine realized the errands weren't going to do themselves so he stuffed the list in his pocket and made his way to the front door. At the last minute he decided to go up to his room to grab a few more clothes for Kurt's place. He had to do laundry, but for now, he would just bring new clothes from his house. He noticed that he never called the Andersons' place home anymore, just "his house."

If Blaine had decided to leave instead of going upstairs, the rest of his day would have transpired very differently. Sadly, it didn't.

He climbed the spiral staircase to his room. He knew his parents were very well off – strike that, they were rich – but that didn't mean he was. Blaine tried to be as humble as possible, even though his father tried to stuff his wealth and influence down Blaine's throat as much as possible. Blaine was literally counting the days before he was able to move to New York to be with Kurt. He even had a countdown calendar on his phone. After that, he would cut all ties with his parents. He was done being one of the illustrious Andersons, because illustrious they were not.

Blaine walked into his room and was shocked to see his father sitting on his bed with a book on his lap. At first Blaine was confused, as he didn't expect his father to be home at all. He thought his father was going to be gone for the majority of the summer actually. Thank god! He had a big contract overseas, and traveling home would be challenging. With his father being away, it gave Blaine much more freedom to live his life.

"Oh! Dad, hi! I didn't know you were home!" Blaine said nervously. Suddenly he put on a big smile. It was time to sport his Warblers performance face.

"I have an event to attend tonight that I just couldn't miss. You know how important connections are, Blaine," Anderson advised.

"Of course," Blaine agreed. "Well, it's nice to see you, but Mom asked me to do some errands so I better get going." He was lying through his teeth because he hated his father, hated his family and hated everything that they represented. He loved Cooper, but that relationship was tenuous at best, and he was never around. Since Blaine had planned on moving to the East Coast and Cooper lived in LA, he didn't think he would be seeing his brother again anytime soon. He wondered why his father was in his room, and why was he holding a book. It looked so familiar. "Blaine, wait! There's something we need to talk about," Anderson called as Blaine left the room.

"_Oh god, what did I do now?_" Blaine thought to himself with a silent groan. "_What chore did I mess up, or how did I embarrass him this time? God, I hate him! I just want to go home…I mean to Kurt's. This bullshit is totally not what I need right now._"

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to his father with a fake smile. "What is it, Dad?" Blaine asked with a false cheerfulness. It was best to be cheerful because anything else would be interpreted as backtalk.

"I came up to talk to you, so color me surprised when you weren't home," Anderson started. "Your mother says you haven't been home in almost a week. Where have you been?"

"I'm surprised she even noticed," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Anderson demanded. Blaine felt a flash of fear that he had angered his father.

"No-nothing! I was just over at Kurt's house," he stammered. "He was having some personal issues, and I was helping him. That's what best friends do, right?" He didn't tell his dad they were dating. Well, that wasn't totally the truth. He said they had dated but decided to only be friends so they could concentrate on their studies and the glee club.

Anderson stood up, still holding the book as he said, "Blaine, don't lie to me! I know full well you're dating that boy. What did I say about not dating anyone while you were in school? At least that sorry excuse for a public school and that stupid glee club!"

Blaine's eyes flashed with anger as he said with a raised voice, "Those guys are my friends! You have no right talking about them that way!" Screw it and screw him! He was done walking on eggshells around his father!

"Just like you had no right to leave Dalton against our wishes? That school would have set you up for life. Now I doubt I would be able to get you back in because you left on dishonest terms," Anderson spat.

Blaine's chin came up defiantly, not unlike when he and Kurt had their fight at the school. "I don't want to go back to Dalton! I love McKinley, and my friends there are my family! We have people there of all types, as opposed to all the rich spoiled boys at Dalton. Diversity, Dad! You might want to look in the dictionary to see what it means."

"You had friends at Dalton. That's not a nice way to talk about them," Anderson countered, ignoring Blaine's rudeness.

Blaine's voice was getting louder and louder. This was the person he really should have unloaded on, not Kurt. There was no turning back now, and Blaine knew he was going to regret it later, but it made him feel better directing his anger to the one who deserved it. "Right, and how many of them actually call me?" he yelled bitterly. "When Sebastian practically blinded me, how many of them visited me at the hospital or at home? Not one! But surprise, surprise! Just about every one of my glee friends dropped in to keep me company."

"Your mother and I think you shouldn't be associating with that type of people," Anderson stated and crossed his arms.

"That type of people? That type of people?! Dad, what in the hell are you talking about? You mean poor people, don't you?" Blaine demanded.

"You said it, I didn't," Anderson said smugly.

"Wow! This is amazing. If you actually paid attention to my life you would see that was totally not the case. One of my friends? Her dad is a dentist and other one has a doctor for a father. And my boyfriend – yes, he's my boyfriend and I don't give a flying crap what you think – his dad is the freakin' congressman of this district! My best friend's fathers were world famous singers. So don't you DARE say that my friends are any less than they are! Even the ones who come from lower income families are more than you'll EVER be!" Blaine yelled. "I don't care what their parents do. That's not who they are, and that's not who I am. I look at people's hearts, not their bank accounts. To me, my friends are everything." He was starting to lose steam and he just wanted to get out of there. He was done.

Anderson looked at Blaine coolly, letting him rant. None of it mattered anyway. "Are you done taking your temper tantrum, young man?" he patronized.

Blaine crossed his arms and said, "No, not really. I have lots to say to you, Dad. But I'm not wasting my energy."

"Fine," he said as if his son didn't just tell him off. "I wanted to talk to you about this." He held up the book. Blaine wondered why that book was so familiar looking….oh no!

"I was looking for some paperwork in your room and I came across this book…this…diary is it?" Anderson asked, turning the book over in his hands.

"That's my private property!" Blaine said, trying to grab the book from his father's hands. Anderson just held it away.

"Blaine, there's something you need to learn. NOTHING in this house is your property. This is my house and everything you have, I have given to you," Anderson said. "I have never made you work a day in your life, and you have wanted for nothing. But make no mistake, it's all mine."

Blaine just stared at his father as he continued, "As I said before, you are an ungrateful bastard who doesn't appreciate anything your mother and I gave you."

"You've given me shit," Blaine sneered. He didn't care about his father's reaction. "Yeah, you've given me material things, but I would trade every single thing for a real mom and dad. My boyfriend's parents are better parents to me than you are!"

"Blaine, you're nothing but an inconvenience and a disappointment. I had so many hopes for you. Then you told me you liked boys and things went to hell," Anderson stated simply and stood up. "When will you accept we never wanted you? You were a mistake." He had just shattered his son's heart, but he didn't care. He continued, "So, back to this book of yours. I decided to take a look through it."

"You had no right!" Blaine exclaimed. He was still reeling from his father's speech about not wanting him. He heard that from his mother, but this was the first time that he heard it from his father.

"No matter," Anderson interrupted. "I was looking through it and I found this interesting little passage. Shall I read it?"

"Please, no!" Blaine asked desperately. This was going downhill fast.

"Too bad," Anderson said haughtily. He took out his reading glasses and opened the book and read in a mocking sing song voice, "Kurt just graduated today. I'm so proud of him! Then he'll go to NYADA and make his dreams come true! I love him so much. I'm counting down the days when I can get out of this goddamned house and away from my evil father and neglecting mother. Kurt and I figured out the long distance thing, but maybe I should consider moving to New York with him in the fall. I can finish high school through correspondence, at least till I turn 18 in a few months. Then I can enroll in a school there. The sooner I get away from the Andersons, the better. I don't even want their last name. I think of myself as a Hudson-Hummel now."

"I was just angry," Blaine lied. He wasn't angry at all when he wrote that passage. He was telling the truth.

Blaine started to get scared. No one was supposed to see that! He didn't even show Kurt his diary. It was where he put his deepest secrets and feelings. His father reading what he wrote was the deepest betrayal.

"Shut up, Blaine," Anderson said angrily. "So after everything we gave you, you're just going to leave us like that? To disown us?"

"I thought you didn't care whether I existed," Blaine said with a shaky voice. He could see his father's eyes. They were angry eyes; they were scary eyes.

Anderson closed the book and handed it back to Blaine. The flash in his eyes disappeared. Blaine gave a sigh of relief as he wouldn't get hurt, at least not today. "Fine. If you want to get away from us, we would be happy to oblige. After talking to your mother, we have decided it would be best to enroll you into military school next year. In fact, there's a summer program and we'll be sending you to that as well. It starts in a week. I suggest you say goodbye to your… friends and boyfriend now. Maybe it'll teach you some respect and actually make a man out of you." He said the words "friends and boyfriend" like he had smelled something rotten.

Blaine thought back to the conversation he had with Finn about the military. He didn't want to enroll because he was a pacifist, and that wasn't his path. His path was helping people, not potentially hurting people. Yes, the military was very important, and they did protect, but the thought of holding a gun to do so terrified him. "No," he whispered.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter. We can talk about this later, although there really isn't anything to discuss. You're going. I need to get ready for that event and you're wasting my time," Anderson dismissed. He looked at Blaine and said mockingly, "Buck up, soldier! You'll thank me when you're older." With an evil smile he left the room.

Blaine sat on the bed looking down at the book in his hands. He was in shock. This was the worst thing that could possibly ever happen to him. He pulled out his phone and sent a text:

**Babe, are you there?**

He waited a few minutes but there was no response. Kurt must have been busy with something. Maybe he decided to go to the mall with the girls after all.

Blaine was lost. What was he going to do? There was no way he was going to New Mexico. There was only one thing he could do. He went to his closet and grabbed his large duffel bag. He would pack and go to Kurt's, at least until he could figure out where to go next. Maybe they could leave together and go to another city like Kurt suggested the day before. Right now leaving Lima seemed like a great idea.

He went to his closet and grabbed as many clothes as he could stuff in his bag. It didn't matter if they matched. Kurt would help him accessorize properly. He grabbed his socks, underwear, and several of his bowties. He also packed a couple pairs of shoes and a pair of sneakers. He had his own bathroom, so he stuffed his toiletry bag with whatever he could fit. He was in a hurry, and needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

He returned to his room and put the toiletry bag in the duffel. Then he took his backpack, put his diary and laptop in it, along with his prom pictures in the frame on his desk. Anything else he could buy himself later; he had some money in the bank, after all. He put the backpack on his shoulder and grabbed the duffel bag.

"Oh, and one other thing. I meant to tell you that you're no longer allowed to see that boy again," Anderson said as he walked into Blaine's bedroom. He wasn't paying attention as he was buttoning up his dress shirt. He looked up and saw that Blaine was weighed down with bags. "Going somewhere?" he asked casually. Stupid boy. No one ever left Anderson unless he decided to let them go. And if his associates found out that his son ran away? He would never live it down. No, this just wouldn't do.

"I'm done with both of you. There's no way you can make me go to military school unless I want to go. And you can't tell me who I can date. I love Kurt, and we're going to be together for a very long time, maybe forever, whether you like it or not," Blaine practically screamed.

"Oh please!" Anderson scoffed. "A stupid gay boy's high school crush. You know he'll leave you as soon as he moves to New York for that faggy theater school." Blaine's head snapped around and he scowled at this father. "See? I listen."

"Faggy theater school? Oh my god, you're completely clueless!" Blaine bellowed. "I knew you didn't approve of my homosexuality. Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore. Screw you and screw Mom. I'm outta here!"

He pushed past his father but didn't get very far. His father grabbed his backpack. "Blaine, you do NOT walk away from me when I'm talking to you," he sneered as he spun his son around. Blaine stood there, not moving and staring his father in the eyes with a defiant glare. He had to stand his ground, to show that his father had no power over him anymore. At least that is what he was revealing on the outside. Internally, he was terrified.

"Dad, I'm not taking your abuse anymore. I'm a good person and I don't deserve this. I would suggest you stand aside and let me go. I won't be a burden on you anymore," he said calmly but his voice wavered. He was doing this for Kurt. He was going to get out of there and go to Kurt and they would live happily ever after, right?

Anderson got in his son's face and said, "You call my punishments abuse? It's only what you deserve, son."

"I'm no longer your son," Blaine yelled and pushed his father away, trying to pass him to go down the stairs. "Just leave me alone!"

"No one leaves unless I tell them to!" Anderson screamed and grabbed the bag again. This time he practically dragged Blaine back into his room. Blaine stumbled and fell onto his bed, falling backwards. "Remember I said the next time you disobeyed me, the punishment would be ten times worse? I'm afraid this is the time."

"Dad, no, please! I'm sorry. I won't leave, I promise. Just please don't hurt me!" Blaine begged. He took off his bag and put it on the floor beside the bed. He stood up and backed himself into a corner. "_Just fight, Blaine! Hit him! Kick him! Do whatever you need to and get out of there!_" he thought to himself. The manic look in his father's eyes scared the hell out of him. "_Oh my god, he wants to kill me!"_ he added frantically.

Blaine cowered in the corner as his father's shadow descended upon him, ready to give Blaine the punishment Anderson claimed he deserved. "_Kurt, please help!_" Blaine thought, desperately trying to send his cry for help telepathically. It was the only thing he could do.

**- 0 -**

While Blaine was away doing his errands, at least as far as everyone else knew, the Hudson-Hummels, along with Rachel and Sam, were finishing up brunch. Kurt knew the talk was coming and tried to avoid it by offering to help clean up. His father shook his head and pointed to the family room.

A million thoughts ran through Kurt's head. What he dreaded the most though was known as "The Lecture." Usually the talks with his dad were great and he enjoyed them immensely, but not "The Lecture." That type of conversation was to be feared and rightly so.

"_I'm going to tell Dad that I …_" he thought to himself. What was he going to tell his dad? That he was changing who he was? That he was nothing but a Lima Loser now? That he was stuck here and had to work in his dad's shop for the rest of his life? That didn't seem fair at all. His dad had worked at Hummel Tire and Lube and didn't consider himself to be a Lima Loser. Perhaps he'd better think of a better phrase. His dad might not take kindly to that. "_God, this is so frustrating!"_

His dad took one look at him and said, "Ok, so I'm going to start with the most obvious. Kurt, what did you do with your hair?" Finn and Sam were in the room watching the game and Rachel had volunteered to step in for Kurt in kitchen cleaning duty. Finn didn't want to be witness to this conversation so he made a lame excuse and returned to the kitchen. Sam excused himself to his room.

Kurt cast his eyes downward and mumbled, "I changed it."

Burt responded, "I can see that. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking it was time for a change. I didn't get into NYADA, Dad," Kurt tried to explain as he glanced up at his father. Maybe Burt would feel sorry for him and forget the past week ever happened.

Burt crossed his arms. Kurt could tell he wasn't buying it. There wasn't much sympathy for not getting into NYADA. Kurt switched tactics. Perhaps he should go down the feel-sorry-for-me-because-I'm-different route. "I have no idea what I'm going to do next, Dad. I feel so lost. I thought if I changed myself, I'd fit in better, you know, around here." Burt squinted at him in disbelief. Ok that wasn't working either. "I was just trying to find myself."

"By trashing your room?" Burt said, starting to get upset but reining it in. He could tell Kurt was in pain but this talk needed to happen. "By charging up your credit card with more crap?"

"I have money from Grandma. I'll pay for it all!" Kurt exclaimed, starting to feel panic set in. Things weren't going well at all. He tried to stay calm.

"You bet you'll pay for it all!" Burt replied. "And you went to a gay bar? How the hell did you get in there? Don't think for one moment I'm going to let that one slide. "

"I… I…" Kurt started to stutter.

"And don't think I don't know about your drinking, Kurt! You're underage. I'm contacting the state's liquor licensing board and getting Scandal's license revoked," Burt continued.

"It's… It's not their fault, Dad," Kurt responded, defeated. "Please don't close them down. I take all the blame. It was my fake ID."

"And how did you plan to get home?" Burt asked his son.

Oh, crap. He was in real trouble now. "I… I... was going to call a cab?" Kurt said in a small voice as he bit his lip and looked at his dad with his best "I'm a responsible person" eyes.

If his dad had been a cartoon character, his head would have exploded with anger. The look Burt shot at Kurt made him shrink with fear. "Your credit card, Kurt!" Burt demanded.

Kurt slowly reached for his wallet. "_This sucks,"_ he thought to himself. He handed Burt his credit card. Burt walked over to Carole's knitting basket, picked up her scissors and cut the card up.

That hurt! Kurt hoped that was the end of it and started to leave. He thought this was just going to be one of those uncomfortable talks. Instead, his father was basically ruining his life by taking away everything that was important to him. "_He's being way too harsh! The punishment DEFINITELY didn't fit the crime,_" Kurt pouted to himself.

"Where are you going? Get back here," Burt barked. Kurt turned around and faced his dad. He put his hand on his hip and jutted it out. "Quit it with the attitude." Burt wasn't putting up with Kurt going all diva. That might have worked with the glee club, but it wasn't going to fly in this house.

Kurt straightened back up. "I thought that was it," he said to Burt.

"We're just getting started," Burt responded. "You got into that gay bar somehow."

Kurt sighed, reached back for his wallet and pulled out his Hawaiian fake I.D.

Burt took one look at it and said, "You've got to be kidding me!" The I.D. was the next victim of Carole's scissors.

Kurt crossed his arms, knowing that there was more coming. It didn't bother him to lose the I.D. It wasn't that big of a deal to him anyway. The chances of him drinking again in the near future were slim to none.

"Driver's license, Kurt," Burt commanded, putting out his hand.

Kurt blanched. "Don't cut up my driver's license, Dad! How will I get around? I can't get to Blaine's house or the mall without it. They're too far away!" he cried. Panic set into Kurt's voice and his pitch rose higher and higher.

"If the cops had caught you drinking and driving, you'd be worrying about a lot more things than driving to the mall," Burt said and took Kurt's license. Instead of cutting it up, Burt put it in his wallet.

Kurt debated on asking how long he would be without his license but decided that could wait until later. Burt was really pissed right now, no point in making him madder.

"Tomorrow you'll report to the shop at 7:00 AM. You can do oil changes, and you'll work under Finn." Burt said as he gestured to the kitchen. Finn must have been eavesdropping because his head peeked around the kitchen doorframe and he looked with wide eyes.

"You're kidding!" Kurt said, horrified. That was not the plan for this summer. The plan, originally, was to explore New York City with Rachel. Of course, that had changed. But working in his dad's shop all summer under Finn's was not going to happen. He was supposed to manage the place! "I'm not working for him!" Kurt pointed in Finn's direction. "I'm not changing oil, like a Lima Loser!"

Kurt immediately regretted his choice in words. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean it. Can't you just ground me to my room or something?" he asked. He knew he deserved every punishment his father gave him, but he was starting to get a little angry at his father for not showing concern at his issues before blowing his top.

Burt looked at Kurt hard and said, "You're 18 and it's time you become a responsible adult. So no, I will not ground you to your room."

"Okay… I'll report to the shop at 7:00 AM tomorrow morning," Kurt said, and then in his best smart-ass voice asked, "And how am I supposed to get there? Fly?"

"Don't take that tone with me!" Burt said loudly. "If you were 10 years old, I'd take you over my knee and spank the daylights out of you."

Burt talking about spanking him set off some very unsettling feelings in Kurt, especially after what Blaine had confided about Anderson. However, he knew Burt would never hit him in anger. A spanking was much different than a beating. All these emotions, worries and punishments were too much. Kurt turned and ran for stairs. "Kurt, come back here!" his dad yelled after him.

Halfway up the stairs, Kurt turned around and yelled, "Dad, if you actually talked to me before handing out punishments, you might have realized exactly why I did what I did! I'll take whatever you give me, but I thought we had an open communication sort of relationship. Do you even realize the torture I've gone through in the past week? All you see is a trashed room and a different Kurt, but do you care WHY I did it?"

Burt worried he might have gone a little too far. He knew Kurt was just trying to find himself. One they both calmed down, maybe he and Kurt could go out, get a coffee and have an adult conversation about what went on in the last week. He was still going to teach Kurt responsibility, but maybe with a less harsh punishment. Kurt was a good kid, after all. He always looked out for the people he cared about. This was just a brief lack of judgement.

"Look, Dad, I really can't talk to you right now. I'm angry, and I've been having anger management issues recently. I think it's best if I went to my room to calm down. So if you would excuse me…" Kurt said, his voice coming down several decibels.

Kurt ran up the rest of the stairs and went straight to his bedroom. He slammed the door and locked it. He sat on the bed and waited. He figured any minute now his dad would climb the stairs and start banging on the door. Then he would remind his dad about his heart troubles and his dad would calm down and go back to watching his game with Finn.

Five minutes went by and there was no Dad. Then ten minutes. Kurt started getting worried. Had his dad had a heart attack or something? Kurt went over to the door and listened. No frantic voices coming from downstairs. He unlocked the door and tiptoed over to the top the stairs. No, the game was still on and he heard Finn and Burt give a cheer.

Kurt went back to his barren bedroom and sat on the bed. He could wait this out. He spent the next hour waiting, fuming the entire time about having to work under Finn. "_That's so unfair! I'm part owner of the shop and I have to work under someone else? Not going to happen! Where the hell is Dad? This is getting boring!_" he whined to himself. During the second hour, Kurt had an epiphany. His dad said he wasn't grounded to his room so why was he sitting here? Well, he couldn't exactly go anywhere, except maybe to the park. He didn't have his driver's license.

Kurt knew what he must do. He had to go downstairs and apologize. Burt had to go back to D.C. in a few days. He hated giving in – he was a stubborn bastard when he wanted to be – but it would be better to face his dad now.

Kurt went back down stairs and peeked in to the family room. Everyone was a watching some junk pickers reality show. "Dad?" he called softly. Burt looked over at Kurt. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Burt got up and followed Kurt to the hall. "I'm sorry, Dad," Kurt apologized, and Burt could tell he really meant it. "I'll stop acting like a brat. I just need to know how I'll get to work tomorrow."

"Finn will drive you. You can get your license back next week," Burt said kindly.

"And my credit card?" asked Kurt hopefully.

"You're not getting it back," said Burt firmly.

"What?" Kurt said, looking alarmed at the revelation. "How am I supposed to buy gas or clothes?"

Burt explained, "You have a full time job, Kurt. You're lucky. In this economy, there are men with families who can't find work. From now on, you'll be responsible for your own gas and your own clothes. You'll start paying for your cell phone. I'll show you how to apply for your own credit card. I'm selling the Navigator as the insurance premiums are too high for you to afford and buying you a cheaper car." Kurt started to protest but thought better of it. "And you'll give your mom $200 a month for room and board. We'll help you plan out a budget and you'll learn to live within it." Unbeknownst to his son, Burt had opened a savings account and had planned on matching dollar for dollar the rent money Kurt gave Carole. It would be a nice nest egg for when his son moved out, whether it was New York or elsewhere.

Kurt was shocked. This was not what he expected. His dad continued, "The day is coming when you'll want to get your own apartment, Kurt. I want you to be able to step out on your own and be in complete control of your life." Kurt wasn't sure if he should be impressed at his father's foresight or start crying.

"But if I was going to NYADA, I wouldn't be able to work a full time job." Kurt responded, confused at his father's explanation.

"But you aren't, Kurt. You aren't going to NYADA and you aren't going to sit on your butt all day waiting for them to call you to tell you they have changed their minds about you attending," Burt said, knowing that it might hurt Kurt's feelings, but his son needed to hear this.

It did hurt, but Kurt knew it was true. Rachel had taken his spot. Getting mad about it and expecting things to change because he wished for it wasn't going to happen. Tears started to well up in Kurt's eyes. Burt continued, "It's time to be the grownup, Kurt. I know you can handle it." Kurt nodded in agreement. His dad got up to go back to the family room. He patted Kurt on the shoulder, leaving him to mull over his new life.

Kurt gave a frustrated sigh. "_This was a wonderful cap to a really shitty week. What else was going to go wrong? Murphy's Law called for it, after all_," he thought bitterly. Kurt decided to wait a bit and and talk to his father again. It seemed Burt still didn't understand why Kurt was making all these changes. Maybe if his dad understood, he wouldn't be so hard on him. He also had to tell his father about Blaine.

He returned to his room, the gears turning in his head. While they were on their date, he would ask Blaine to talk to Burt. At the very least, he would try to ask if he could work in the office of the shop. Changing oil was so gross. And working under Finn? How was that going to happen if Finn was going to enroll in the army?

While Kurt was in his room, he noticed there was a text from Blaine.

**Babe, are you there?**

"_How did I miss that before?_" he asked himself. He sent a response:

**I'm here. Had a crazy talk with dad. Kill me now. Almost done?**

He spent the time waiting for an answer by hanging his clothes up in his closet. 20 minutes passed when he realized there was still no response. He went to his phone and turned on the screen, making sure he didn't miss anything. Usually Blaine was so prompt with answering. Maybe he was on the road. Without a second thought Kurt went back to his chore. He had an outfit to pick out for his date, after all!

**- 0 -**

Blaine was in excruciating pain. He was in so much pain, he could barely move. His father had made good on his promise to punish him tenfold. He had punched him; he had kicked him; he had even pulled out that dreaded belt. Blaine had tried to protect himself by fighting back, but it had only angered his father further. As usual, his mother ignored the screaming above her. She was probably enjoying a pre-party cocktail.

He tried getting up from the floor but he could barely move. It felt like his chest was on fire. He put his hand to his face and came back with a blood smeared mess. Blaine started to panic. His father left him like this, to take care of himself, like nothing happened. He needed to get help, and soon.

He slowly and agonizingly got to his knees, then using the wall as a prop, stood up. All he had to do was get to his car then he would drive to Kurt's. Burt would know what to do. Blaine wondered if he was going to die. How could his father do this to him? He knew now that his father didn't care for him at all, so it made it much easier to get away. He would text Kurt when he got to his car.

As he stood up he wavered a little bit. The pain was so bad he felt like he was going to pass out. As much pain as he was in, he had some things to say to his father, whether he could hear them or not, and he knew the perfect song. Through his haze of pain, he sang:

_"I've got my things packed. My favorite pillow.  
Got my sleeping bag. Climb out the window.  
All the pictures and pain I left behind.  
All the freedom and fame I've gotta find.  
And I wonder how long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone.  
And I wonder how far it'll take me."_

_"To run away (Life don't make any sense to me).  
Run away (This life makes no sense to me).  
Run away (Life don't make any sense to me).  
Run away (Life don't make any sense to me)."_

Blaine limped to the top of the spiral stairs and looked down to the foyer below. His father and mother were putting on their shoes, getting ready for some socialite event. They were laughing and joking as if their youngest son wasn't more than likely bleeding to death in a bedroom right above them. As they got ready to leave, Blaine sang angrily:

_"I was just trying to be myself.  
You go your way I'll meet you in hell.  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away.  
It's hypocritical of you.  
Do as you say not as you do.  
I'll never be your perfect boy.  
I've got to run away."_

He went back to his room and waited for a few minutes to make sure his parents were gone. At that moment, Blaine decided the Andersons weren't his parents anymore. No sane parent would do this do their child. He grabbed his bags, even though it caused him indescribable pain to do so and slowly, very slowly made his way down the stairs as he continued singing:

"_I'm too young to be taken seriously.  
But I'm too old to believe all this hypocrisy.  
And I wonder how long it'll take them to see my bed is made.  
And I wonder if I was a mistake._"

Now Blaine knew the answer to that, beyond a shadow of a doubt. He wasn't meant to exist. And now he was an orphan. He left the house, letting the door lock behind him. As it was habit, he checked to make sure it was locked and turned the knob, leaving a bloody handprint. It was still raining, but not as hard as it had earlier in the day. Blaine didn't even notice the rain hitting his face. All he cared about was getting to his car. He had to do things one step at a time. Any other way was too much.

He unlocked the doors and threw his bags into the backseat. He got in on the driver's side and just sat there, not sure what to do. He had to rest, just for one moment. He wasn't thinking straight. As he tried to figure things out, he sang:

_"I might have nowhere left to go, but I know that I cannot go home.  
These words are strapped inside my head, tell me to run before I'm dead.  
Chase the rainbows in my mind, and I will try to stay alive.  
Maybe the world will know one day, why won't you help me run away."_

He pulled out his phone and remembered he had blood on his hand. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned his hand off, then lifted the phone to call Kurt. He saw some car lights and thought it might be his parents coming back to finish the job. Remember, Blaine was bordering on delirious at this point.

He would contact Kurt when he was at a safe place, or maybe at the hospital, because that was where he wanted to go. He turned on the gas and carefully drove out of the circular driveway as he sang:

_"I could sing for change on a Paris street.  
Be a red light dancer in New Orleans.  
I could start again. Choose a family.  
I could change my name, come and go as I please.  
In the dead of night you'll wonder where I've gone.  
Wasn't it you, wasn't it you, wasn't it you that made me run away."_

Blaine wasn't sure where he was going, and the rain on the windshield wasn't helping his driving which was starting to get erratic. The rain was disorienting him. All he knew was that he had to get somewhere safe. Kurt's house or the hospital, it didn't matter.

All of a sudden he felt such intense pain he could barely breathe. He couldn't drive like this. Making sure there were no cars coming behind him, he put his signal on and parked at the side of the road. He had no idea where he was, and the rain was obscuring the street signs. He put his parking brake on and leaned the seat back, trying to breathe deep to control the stabbing feeling in his abdomen. The pain wasn't subsiding and he could hear a grinding sound in his chest. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to Kurt. The text contained four words, but they said enough:

**Help…Dad…it hurts.**

He put his phone in the cup holder beside him, no longer having any energy to hold it. He was just going to close his eyes for a minute and wait for Kurt to call him. He said a small prayer that he would find the strength to get to safety. Suddenly, all he knew is darkness. He had passed out; the pain had finally overtaken him.

Beside him his phone had started to ring. On the screen was a picture of Kurt giving an air kiss to the camera. Unfortunately the call was unanswered. Blaine was out cold, but he was alive.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know. Another Pink song. I think that's it for now. Glee really needs to do a Pink tribute. Song is called "Runaway." Another one of those perfect for the situation songs. Anyhow, 22 is out to beta right now so let's hope I can get it up soon. Love you guys!


	22. I Will Carry You

**Author's Note:** Happy Friday! Well guys, this marks the very first chapter where I am completely on my own. That includes no beta as Wayne is away for a bit. However, I took two years of business English, so I think I'll be fine. I sure do miss my teammates, though! Not much to say about this chapter, especially since the drama fest of the last one. Writing this story is keeping me from going hiatus insane, really. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** KurtsieKalanai doesn't own Glee. If I did, I'd be touring with the cast this summer. Second, I don't own the songs in the fic. I use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon.  
**  
Thanks: **Even though he is away this chapter, thanks to the wonderful Wayne Kotke and Gleekast. Seriously, people, go listen to the podcast. They rock! As usual thanks to cast, crew, RIB, Chris, Darren my cat, the birds outside….just kidding. :P Also, thanks to my loyal readers. Love you all!

* * *

Kurt was starting to get worried. A few hours had passed, and he still didn't hear from Blaine. He spent his time efficiently by completely organizing his closet with Rachel and Sam's help and even got dressed in some of his old clothes. They felt a little alien to him now, like they didn't belong to him. Maybe the clothes felt like some sort of costume, like he was getting ready for a masquerade ball. But he had to look good for his date, and this was his only option for now.

It was a very simple outfit, especially considering some of the crazy things he used to wear. It really was a bridge of his old and new look. Understated and uncomplicated yet trendy and stylish. He had some black leather pants that he hadn't worn in a while and added a simple white shirt and black tie. He didn't feel like doing anything crazy with his hair, so he made sure it stayed in place with a little bit of gel – no spikes this time – and added a fedora for some flair. He let just a tiny bit of fashionista Kurt shine through. Just a little bit, though. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to what he would forever call "The Old Kurt."

Rachel came in the room carrying some of Kurt's belongings from the basement. This was the stuff he didn't destroy, but planned on throwing out, like pictures, certificates, and some stuffed animals from his childhood that he couldn't bear to get rid of until his first meltdown. "Hey, Kurt, look what I found! We can start decorating your room again!" she said and put the box down on the bed. She saw Kurt looking at himself in the mirror and exclaimed, "Look at you, hot stuff! Big date tonight?"

"You know that Blaine is taking me out! I've only told you about 27 times!" Kurt exaggerated, turning to Rachel and smiling. "This feels so weird. I feel totally overdressed. I miss my jeans," he whined and sat on the bed heavily. "I'm totally pathetic, aren't I?"

"Of course not!" Rachel responded mischievously. "Not totally pathetic. Just a little bit pathetic," she added with a smirk, holding her thumb and index finger in front of her face about an inch apart.

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed and gave her a withering look. "You can be such a bitch sometimes!"

"I'm teasing!" Rachel said, putting her hands up in surrender. "Sheesh, Kurt. You're a bit cranky today. Is it that time of the month?"

Kurt realized with a frown that he wasn't being fair to his best friend. "Sorry, Rach. My mind is a bit preoccupied," he said as he pulled out his phone. He checked for messages. Nothing. The only thing he got all day was a text from Santana asking if he was free the next day for a mall date. Unfortunately, since he had to work at the shop at the crack of dawn, the date would have to wait until the following evening.

He sighed and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, which was difficult because of the leather pants. "_These are too damn tight_," Kurt thought to himself. "_How did I wear stuff like this_?"

"What's on your mind?" Rachel asked, sitting on the bed beside Kurt.

"Have you heard from Blaine? He's usually so prompt in texting me back. I've tried calling him and texting him and I still haven't gotten an answer. It's been hours since his last text," Kurt explained and checked the time on his phone. "There's something else. I'm having a really creepy bad feeling about things, like something happened to him. I hope he didn't change his mind about me."

"Stop being so insecure! I guarantee he hasn't changed his mind," Rachel said as she took her phone out to check her messages and shook her head. "Sorry, nothing from Blaine. Want me to try calling him?"

"No sense," Kurt responded as he stood up and walked to the window. It was still raining pretty hard, but the thunder and lightning had stopped. "I hope he didn't get into an accident in the storm. I just can't shake this feeling of foreboding."

"I'm sure he's fine," Rachel assured as she joined Kurt at the window. She put her hand on Kurt's back and noticed he was shaking. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I'm scared and I'm starting to freak out a little," Kurt said, his voice starting to crack. "I know it's irrational, but Rachel, something has happened to him."

Rachel looked at Kurt and saw the panic in his eyes. She put her arms around him and said, "Come on, Kurt. Calm down. Please?" He put his arms around her tightly, put his head on her shoulder and tried to stay calm.

"Why do I feel like I'm losing my mind?" he asked desperately.

Rachel didn't understand why Kurt was acting this way, but she knew he wasn't crazy. If he felt something was wrong, then something was definitely wrong. "I wish I could tell you," she said and pulled away. "Maybe you should talk to your Dad about it."

"Maybe," Kurt said distractedly. "There's a reason I think something happened to Blaine, but I can't say anything and it's killing me." He couldn't tell Rachel what he thought it was. It wasn't his secret to tell. All of a sudden, he knew exactly what was wrong. Blaine was in big trouble!

"Kurt, is Blaine in any danger?" Rachel asked, starting to empathize with Kurt's distress. "He told me there was some bad stuff going on at home, but he didn't say what exactly." She was starting to panic a bit, feeding off of Kurt's aggravated state.

"I don't know!" Kurt said frantically and started to pace. He stopped and took a couple deep breaths to calm down. "Maybe I should talk to Dad. Besides, I need to talk to him about our fight earlier. I'm still a little pissed off at him," he added and took off his fedora, putting it on his dresser. "I also know he's right, which pisses me off even more. I need to be an adult and talk to him rationally. He needs to see why I acted out; that I wasn't being a brat."

"That's a really good idea. I can talk to him if you want me to. I saw what happened to you. I can be, you know, like a character witness!" Rachel offered. At least Kurt's shaking had stopped, but he had wide eyes and still looked upset.

"I'm not on trial! I can talk to Dad myself, but thanks, sweetie," Kurt said sincerely.

"I'm going down to help Carole make dinner for tonight. I'm in charge of the vegetarian side dish!" Rachel said proudly. "I'm thinking a nice vegetable medley."

Kurt knew that Rachel couldn't cook to save her life. She had almost set her kitchen on fire several times to Kurt and Blaine's amusement. It was just easier to either get take-out when they were hanging, or have Kurt or Blaine cook. He made a mental note to avoid any vegetarian dish that might be served. If he could get in touch with Blaine, they would probably go out anyway. "Thanks for letting me vent," he said and forced a smile. "I'll come help when I finish talking to Dad."

Rachel put her hand on Kurt's arm and said, "Don't worry, Kurt. Everything is going to be fine. He probably just got delayed, or maybe his mom gave him more stuff to do."

"I'm sure you're right," Kurt said, realizing he was being silly. He still couldn't shake the wiggins he was feeling, but he had stuff to do, and worrying just wasn't productive. If Blaine didn't call by dinnertime, he would tell his dad.

He followed Rachel downstairs and found his dad still watching the game with the boys. Or watching another game, Kurt wasn't sure. Even though he was the new-and-improved Kurt, he still didn't care for sports. He found it slightly barbaric, but he didn't begrudge the men in the family some male bonding time. At least video games weren't real.

Kurt walked up to Burt, who was sitting in his easy chair, and asked quietly, "Hey, Dad, can we go out back and chat? Or should I come back after the game?"

Burt looked up to his son and responded, "Nah, that's fine. Our team is getting slaughtered anyhow. It's all but over." He stood up and observed, "I see you have some of your old clothes on. Decide to change back? Kurt, you're confusing the hell out of me here."

"I have a date with Blaine. Well, I'm supposed to have a date, but I haven't heard from him." Kurt didn't want to talk in front of everyone again so he added, "Let's just talk out back on the porch, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Burt answered. "Guys, I'll be back in a bit. Keep an eye on the score for me, will ya?" he said to the boys watching the game.

Finn looked back and nodded. He then looked at Kurt as if to say, "_I'm there for you, dude_."

Carole and Rachel were in the kitchen, having some tea and avoiding the game, talking about possibly doing an evening shopping trip with or without Kurt, depending on his plans. When Rachel saw her best friend enter the room, her face lit up as she asked, "Kurt! Are you okay?"

"Rachel, you worry too much! I'm fine," he said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Just going to go have a chat with Dad." He looked at his father. "Do you want a beer or something?"

"I'm good," Burt grumbled. His doctor had advised him not to drink more than a can or two of beer a day, and he had already hit that limit while watching the game. Kurt shrugged and followed Burt outside. They both took a chair and Burt continued, "You know you didn't have to stay in your room. I told you that you weren't grounded."

"I know," Kurt responded, looking at the large maple tree in the backyard. "I guess I just wanted to think about what you said. I also wanted to calm down so we could have an adult conversation without all that immature screaming. Dad, I've been pretty messed up lately, and I don't like it."

"Kurt, what exactly happened this week?" Burt asked and squeezed his son's arm gently. "I'm not going to lie when I say I was ready to kick your ass when I first saw that video at the bar. Then your mom told me you trashed your room and threw out your belongings? This isn't like you at all!"

Kurt shook his head, ashamed that he had upset his father, "I'm still trying to figure everything out. I don't know. I got the rejection letter and I just… snapped. All I thought about was being stuck in Lima and having to live my life as someone I wasn't. I figured if I had to stay here, I would change myself so I would fit in. I didn't really see any other option. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Oh, Kurt…" Burt said, looking at Kurt with sad eyes.

"I realize I'm a dumbass," Kurt interrupted. "I know Lima is good for you, but I don't belong here, Dad! I never have!" Burt just nodded in agreement. "Have you ever had the feeling that you just HAD to try something, to see if that was what you were searching for?"

"I have," Burt said simply.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"You know that I love Elizabeth with all my heart, right?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded so he continued, "When I first met Carole, I was terrified to ask her out. I was scared I would hurt you, or I would lose her, too. But something inside told me to go for it, you know?"

"I completely understand, Dad. You were scared of insulting Mom's memory. Elizabeth, I mean. But I'm so glad you went for it, because if you didn't we wouldn't have this awesome new family," Kurt explained. Burt looked at his son and gave a nod, tears forming in his eyes. "Look, I know I've been an asshole, but I just want you to know that it's all over now. I've had my week of rebellion, which sucked by the way, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt everyone. Poor Blaine…" His voice trailed off and he got lost in his thoughts.

"Kurt, I know things are really confusing right now. And I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you out. I promise we'll figure this out, as a family. Will you forgive me for going off the deep end? I should have found out some more information before I went all tough love with you," Burt asked, grabbing Kurt's hand. He wasn't usually all touchy-feely, but with his son he didn't mind at all.

"As long as you can forgive me for messing up my room. I promise I'll pay for any repairs," Kurt assured. "And I don't mind selling the SUV. Besides, if I go to New York, owning a car would be too expensive anyway. Have you seen parking rates in that city?" His father laughed and Kurt continued, "You were right when you said it was time for me to be an adult. I might slip from time to time, but I'm sure you'll remind me and put me on the right path."

"Bud, I can't tell you what to do anymore, that part of my life is over. But I can be there to support you and give advice when you ask it. All I request is that you don't lose who you really are. It's fine to change your clothes, but just don't lose the real Kurt. We all love you for who you are, and if people judge you for that, then screw 'em!"

"So are we good?" Kurt asked, standing up and feeling much better now that he had this heart to heart with his father.

"We were never bad, Kurt," Burt responded. "I promise you, I do what I do because I love you. It might look like I'm punishing you right now, but you'll look back and thank me. My dad didn't really care about what I did, and I had to learn everything by myself. I don't want to do that with you."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said with a smile. He gave Burt a tight hug. "I promise I'll make you proud, even if it's changing oil every day."

"Well, you prove yourself and I'll put you in the office with Blaine this summer," Burt offered. "I know working sucks, but you're going to love all the extra money you have, even though you need to budget a bit of it."

"Losing that credit card is the only thing that might kill me," Kurt said half-jokingly.

"If you promise to pay back every cent you spent this past week, I'll get you another card to hold you over till you get your own, okay?" Burt said. "But I'm putting a limit on it, and if I see you're using it irresponsibly, I'll take it away for good."

"That's more than fair, Dad. You better get back to that game," Kurt said, playing with his tie nervously. "Maybe the kicker saved the game!" Kurt remembered his very short time as a kicker on the McKinley Titans in sophomore year, but could barely remember the rules of football. Something about sacking the scrimmage or something like that. All he had to worry about was kicking the ball over the pole thingies so he didn't care about the rest of it. Besides, he only auditioned for the football team for his dad.

"Not all kickers are like the one and only Kurt Hummel," Burt teased. He was so proud of his son when Kurt scored the winning point for a usually losing football team. "Why don't you come join us? I know football's not your thing, but we were thinking of going out for a burger after. Dinner isn't for a few more hours."

They went back inside and found Rachel and Carole prepping the evening meal and talking happily about anything and everything. Rachel was mostly talking about New York (when wasn't she?) and Carole was listening politely. Kurt kissed both ladies on the cheek and walked with his father to the hallway.

"If it's all the same to you, I'm going to pass this time," Kurt responded. He leaned in and whispered. "I have to keep Rachel from ruining the veggies for dinner. You'll thank me later, trust me."

"Did you want me to make you some toast or something?" Burt asked.

Kurt stopped walking and stared at his father while inquiring, "Dad, how come you always offer to make me toast after we have those uncomfortable talks?"

Burt shrugged and answered, "That's what Dad used to do for me. It is kinda weird, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I appreciate the offer, though," Kurt said and chuckled while he shook his head.

"Well, maybe next time," Burt said, laughing. "Have fun."

"Thanks," Kurt said and returned to the kitchen and put on an apron. He moved to the counter, picked up a knife and ordered, "Okay ladies, move over and let the expert cook."

"Oh, please! All you can cook is soufflés and cupcakes," Rachel teased. She knew Kurt was a whiz in the kitchen, but she wanted to cheer him up by ribbing him. He was the only one who understood her weird sense of humor. Well, maybe Blaine appreciated it now, who knew?

Kurt stopped what he was doing, slowly turned to Rachel and put his hands on his hips. Other than the black hair, this was the closest Kurt looked to his old self in almost a week. "Rachel Berry, are you issuing a cooking challenge? 'Cause we all know I would mop the floor with you!" he exclaimed with a wicked smile.

"Yes, yes you would," Rachel said simply. She knew exactly who the Iron Chef around here was.

Kurt laughed and started cutting up the vegetables for dinner. However, in the back of his mind, he still had an unnerving feeling about things. It scared him as he had never had feelings like this before. "_Is this was being psychic was like? No, it couldn't be anything like that! Psychics were all smoke and mirrors, after all,"_ he mused to himself. He chopped in silence while the ladies talked some more about New York.

After a few minutes he couldn't take this feeling of doom anymore and asked, "Will you guys excuse me? I need to go talk to Dad for a minute." He took off his apron and went back into the living room. The game had just finished and the three men were about to leave for burgers.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute before you leave?" Kurt asked. Burt nodded and went into the hall, waving Sam and Finn to the car to wait for him.

"Kurt, are you okay? You look paler than usual," Burt inquired, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm supposed to be an adult, right? Is asking for help an adult thing to do?" Kurt asked nervously.

"That's one of the most adult things to do, son," Burt explained. "Sometimes you can't solve a problem, so you need to ask for help. That's being responsible."

"Then I'm asking for help. Well, advice really. I'm worried about Blaine. He texted me a few hours ago then never texted me again after I asked him something. You know how enthusiastic he is about responding to texts immediately. About an hour ago, I got a really, really bad feeling that something happened," Kurt said, starting to panic again. "I always thought I was a pretty sane guy, but this is starting to freak me out."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. Is there a reason you're so worried about him?" Burt asked with concern for his son. Kurt looked scared to death. Although he could be a bit of a drama queen, he had a pretty stable head on his shoulders. Well, until recently, at least.

Kurt put his hand through his short hair as he exclaimed, "God, why is this so hard? I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. But Blaine might get hurt. Dad, what do I do?" He started shaking again, this time with fear and indecision.

Burt put his hand on Kurt's arms and gave a gentle shake because his son was starting to get frantic. "Kurt, who's going to hurt Blaine? Sometimes you might promise to keep a secret, then have to tell it to someone you trust to help them. Can you tell me?"

"This goes completely against my better judgement, but I guess I have to," Kurt conceded. "It's his dad. He…" He was interrupted by his phone vibrating. "Oh, thank god. That might be Blaine," he added, pulling the phone out of his pocket. He opened the message.

**Help…Dad…it hurts.**

Kurt put his hand to his mouth and sat down on the floor. "No!" he shouted and started to cry. "This can't be happening! Blaine! My dear, sweet Blaine!"

Burt kneeled down to his distraught son, and Rachel and Carole joined them in the hall. Rachel ran to her best friend and sat on the floor, holding him and trying to calm him down.

"Kurt, what is it? Let me help you," Burt offered. Kurt passed the phone up to his father and put his arms around Rachel, sobbing. Rachel looked at the two adults with worry.

Burt read the message and his face switched from concern to extreme anger and passed the phone to Carole. She read the message and looked anxious as she passed back the phone to her husband. "Kurt, you need to calm down and tell me what's going on right now. I think I have to insist," he said. "If Blaine is in danger, I need to know so I can help."

"Why would somebody's father do that?" Kurt sobbed. "Blaine is his own son! His flesh and blood! God, I want to kill him!" Rachel stood up and helped Kurt to his feet. "We need to find him, now!"

"Kurt, we will. You just need to tell me what's going on," Burt said, getting frustrated because Kurt wasn't making any sense.

Finn and Sam came back into the house because they could hear Kurt yelling. After seeing his brother losing it again, Finn walked over to where they were standing and asked, "Dude, are you alright? I could hear you outside."

"Blaine's dad beats him! And I don't mean spanking beatings. I mean whipping beatings, and I think he's done worse!" Kurt cried. "I think this one was really bad. Blaine would've texted me otherwise." He reached for his phone and his father passed it back. He tried calling but there was no answer. "He's not picking up! I need to get over there right now."

Kurt turned to Burt and said, "Look, Dad, I know you're trying to teach me a lesson, and believe me, the lesson is learned, but I need my licence back. 'Cause I'm taking the SUV, licence or not."

Burt reached back for his wallet, pulled out Kurt's licence and passed it back to his son. "Thank you for telling me," he said. His eyes hardened as he added, "You won't need to kill Blaine's father, because I will!"

Burt put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and promised, "We'll find him." He looked at his family members in turn, giving them instructions. "Finn and Sam, can you stay here and call everyone to stand by in case we need to search? Kurt and I will go to the Anderson's to see if he's there. Carole, can you get the place ready for a crowd?" All three nodded and went to their assigned tasks.

Rachel spoke up, feeling a bit left out. "If you don't mind, I'll go with you gentlemen. Kurt needs someone for moral support, and Blaine is my best friend. I couldn't bear waiting here wondering what's going on," she informed. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Thanks, Rach," Kurt whispered. "Okay, let's go. I'll drive since I know where Blaine lives." He grabbed Rachel's hand and rushed out into the rain to his SUV. Burt followed with an umbrella.

As they got in the car, Rachel asked from the back seat, "Kurt, why didn't you tell me? We might have been able to help him!" She didn't understand why Kurt would have kept something so major from her.

"It's called keeping a secret for a reason!" Kurt snapped. He shook his head and apologized, "Sorry again, Rach. I don't mean to treat you like an emotional punching bag. I'm just really scared and worried for Blaine. I can't lose him." He wiped his eyes. "Thanks for being there for me, both of you."

"I assure you, Kurt, Blaine's father is not going to get away with this," Burt growled. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure he's punished."

"It's okay. Let's just get to Blaine's house," Rachel said, putting her hand on Kurt's shoulder from behind and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Why do I feel like I've spent most of this week either running away or chasing people in this car?" Kurt asked, trying to distract himself.

On the way to Blaine's house, Kurt didn't talk. He was trying to keep his temper in check. He noted with a bitter chuckle that he inherited his father's temper after all. He was also mentally kicking himself for not talking to anyone about Blaine's issues before. But he promised Blaine he wouldn't, and he took his promises very seriously. Well, this promise just might make him lose his soulmate forever. If they were too late, Blaine wasn't coming back... ever. That was something Kurt refused to fathom.

When they got to Blaine's expansive house, Kurt was dismayed to see that all the lights were out, except for the front door, and there were no cars in the driveway. Kurt got out of the car and ran to the large double entrance, with Burt and Rachel rushing behind. He rang the bell and pounded on the door. Any sense of propriety had disappeared because he was beyond pissed. He was going to hurt Mr. Anderson, consequences be damned. He checked the knob to see it was firmly locked. They stood under an overhang, so the rain didn't get them very wet. Water still dripped from the eaves, though, falling in their eyes.

"Shit!" Kurt shouted, kicking the door. "Nobody's home. Blaine usually parks his car in the driveway." He was about to wipe the rain from his eyes when he noticed something dark on the palm of his hand. He looked at the discoloration under the light and gave a gasp. "Oh my god! This is blood! Dad, he was bleeding!" He looked at his father with panicked eyes. He wiped his hands on his pants and started pacing.

Suddenly he sat on the front stair and put his head in his hands. "That's it. I can't take this anymore. This week has been too much," he sobbed. "I'm trying to be strong, but I just can't do it. I've lost just about everything that has ever meant anything to me."

Rachel sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Kurt. We'll find him."

"You're damn right we will," Burt said and pulled out his phone. "Kurt and Rachel, you wait there. I'm calling the police."

Kurt continued sobbing as he hiccupped, "I lost NYADA, I lost New Directions, I lost my parents to Washington, I lost my identity, I'm losing you and Finn to New York and now I might be losing Blaine. I think the only thing that's left to lose is my sanity. Even that feels like it's starting to slip away."

"It's killing me that I don't know what to say," Rachel said, trying to soothe Kurt. "Maybe it's because I'm freaking out, too. This is our Blainers we're talking about! I never thought I'd see something like this happen to any of our friends." She turned to Kurt and said, "There's this song that Daddy used to sing to me when I was really upset. Can I sing it to you? It'll make me feel better about this whole big mess."

"I love you, Rachel, but not every situation calls for sing along time with New Directions featuring Rachel Berry," Kurt said sarcastically, wiping at his eyes. He sighed as he added, "But if you insist, I won't protest. You know how much I love a Rachel Berry song."

Rachel smiled at Kurt, not because he paid her a compliment, but because they understood each other so completely. Singing made them both feel better. It was as simple as that. This was the way they were able to cope with the three years of hell at McKinley.

As Kurt was wringing his hands, trying to keep his cool, Rachel sang:

_"Yeah, I know it hurts. Yeah, I know you're scared.  
Walking down the road that leads to who-knows-where.  
Don't'cha hang your head. Don't'cha give up yet.  
When courage starts to disappear I will be right here."_

_"When your world breaks down.  
And the voices tell you, "Turn around."  
When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you.  
When the stars go blind.  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes.  
When you're fallin' behind I will carry you."_

If Kurt couldn't be strong, then Rachel would have to be strong for him. Kurt looked at Rachel, his anger and worry fading. His eyes were shining, but he wasn't crying anymore. He stood up and put his hand down to help Rachel stand up. He knew this song. It was one of his guilty pleasures to listen to old _American Idol_ contestants, so he had a playlist full of songs by Clay Aiken when he was wanted some easy listening. Although his voice was shaky, he sang the next verse:

_"Everybody cries. Everybody bleeds.  
No one ever said that life's an easy thing.  
That's the beauty of it when you lose your way.  
Close your eyes and go to sleep.  
Wake up to another day."_

Rachel smiled, pleased that Kurt knew the song. It really helped her when she was down during her separation from Finn in junior year. She also noticed the singing was distracting Kurt, and he was starting to visibly calm down. They started walking to the car in the rain, singing the last chorus together:

_"When your world breaks down.  
And the voices tell you, "Turn around."  
When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you.  
When the stars go blind.  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes.  
When you're fallin' behind I will carry you."_

When they got to the car, Rachel turned to Kurt and took the last bridge of the song:

_"You should know now that you're not alone.  
Take my heart and we will find, you will find,  
Your way home!"_

"How do you do it, Rachel?" Kurt asked, opening the back door to the SUV.

"Do what?" Rachel inquired.

"When I'm in the depths of despair, without any hope at all, you can make me feel better with that angelic voice of yours?" he responded. "I'm still scared to death, but I feel calmer."

"Kurt, that has to be the nicest thing you have ever said to me!" Rachel said, smiling through her tears. She gave Kurt a tight hug before she got in the car and he closed the door. He went to the driver's side and got in beside his father, who was just getting off the phone.

"That was your mother. They called as many of your friends they could and they're all going to go out to look for Blaine. Will and Emma will be meeting us back at the house," Burt informed. "I'm just about to call the police. We'll find Blaine, and when I get a hold of Mr. Anderson I'm going to throttle him!"

"Let's just go home, Dad," Kurt said quietly. All of the fight had been taken out of him. He just wanted to be surrounded by the people he loved, but he wouldn't rest until he found his boyfriend.

Burt made a quick call to the police and explained the situation, promising to call again when he had more information. They drove back to the house with Kurt and Rachel making small talk, trying to get their minds off the situation. Burt, however, was stewing in his silence. He was trying to make sense of everything. He knew physical abuse happened, but he would never understand how a parent could beat their kid like that. There was nothing that Kurt or Finn might do that would make Burt hit his sons in anger.

Burt was also trying to plan his next move. He had to be careful, because everything he did was watched by the public. Unfortunately, a congressman's life was no longer private. He had to do this legally, and that meant keeping his temper in check.

**- 0 -**

Santana was distracted. She was driving home from Brittany's and was still pondering the direction her life was taking. She really appreciated the conversation she had with Kurt the night before, and she was looking forward another shopping date with him. At least she had a month or two to make a concrete decision. In the meantime, she was going to try to enjoy the summer with her friends. Maybe she would ask Kurt about that part-time job. A little extra money was always a good thing. She would use the funds to grow her sizable savings account.

Even though it was raining, Santana enjoyed driving. What she loved more was blasting her music on her stereo and singing along as loud as she could while driving alone. She could just let go and not worry about what anyone thought of her voice. She knew she was hot stuff – that was common knowledge, really – but a little part of her was insecure about her singing. She didn't have flawless pipes like Rachel did.

A text message came through on her phone, but she couldn't answer because she was driving. The last thing she needed was a lecture from Quinn "Little Miss Perfect" Fabray.

As she drove, she came upon a car on the side of the road which looked really familiar. It was Blaine's BMW. "What's broccoli-head doing parked at the side of the road?" Santana asked herself. "Did he break down?"

She made sure there was no one following closely behind her and pulled off the road. She could see that Blaine's hazard blinkers were on, so she figured he ran out of gas or got a flat and was waiting in the car because of the rain. She got out of her car and walked up to Blaine's vehicle, getting ready to give her friend a sarcastic remark about making sure to gas up. She knocked on the window and looked in. She cursed when she saw Blaine lying back with his eyes closed and blood all over his face.

She opened the door and cried, "Oh my god. Blaine! Wake up! Come on…please wake up?" She checked his pulse and chest. He was breathing, and his heart rate was steady but pretty weak. He looked like he was beat up, and badly.

"I need to call Kurt," she told herself as she ran back to her car to grab her phone. She ran back to Blaine's car, let herself in the passenger side and grabbed Blaine, holding him to her chest. "Please be okay, Anderson. Please be okay. I'm getting help, honey." Tears were streaming down her face. She dialed Kurt's number and waited.

**- 0 -**

Kurt arrived home feeling worn out. He was so done with everything. He just wanted to crawl into bed and pass out, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He had to help search for Blaine, and there was talking to police and everything else. "_Being an adult sucks!_" he thought to himself unhappily. It was becoming his mantra.

As soon as he entered the house, Finn approached him and explained, "We called everyone and they're out looking for Blaine. Sam and I are heading out now. Just chill here, Kurt. You need to rest."

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt said, hugging his brother awkwardly. "I'm just going to make a coffee. I'm in desperate need of caffeine."

Finn nodded and moved to Rachel, who hugged her fiancé tightly. "I'm worried," she said quietly. "Kurt found blood on the doorknob, and we think it's Blaine's."

"Are you serious?" Finn exclaimed. "We need to find him, and the sooner the better! Rach, can you stay with Kurt? I think he needs you right now."

Rachel nodded and gave Finn a quick kiss. She followed Kurt into the kitchen. He was pulling some mugs out of the cabinet.

"I figured you would want one, too," Kurt said and tried to smile, but couldn't cover up his paralyzing fear. He put the cups on the counter, moved to the table and sat down. "Rachel, I'm scared."

"I am too, but we need to be strong until we find him. Hold on a little longer, honey. We're all going to take care of him," she assured.

"I think I'm more scared about finding his father than I am about finding him. I'm not sure if I'd be able to control myself. That's the thing that terrifies me, that I might really lose control. I can't let Blaine go back there," Kurt said vehemently.

"One thing at a time, Kurt," Rachel said. "You're getting ahead of yourself. We need to find him first." Kurt looked up at her with wide eyes. "And we will, I promise. Remember, we went through this when you were missing, and you were fine, right?"

"I guess you're right. Well, let's grab a coffee then," he said and walked to the counter. His phone started ringing and he saw it was from Santana. "Hi, Santana. What's up?" he asked. "Did you find Blaine?"

Santana's voice was frantic. "Kurt, you need to get here now! He's bleeding and unconscious and I don't know what to do!" she cried.

"Wait, wait. Slow down!" Kurt said as he ran to the living room where the adults were standing. "Where are you? What happened?"

Rachel followed him, trying to listen in on the conversation. "It's Santana," she stage whispered to the rest of the room.

"I was driving home from Brit's when I saw Blaine's car on the side of the road. I figured he ran out of gas or something so I stopped to help him out. Then I found him. He won't wake up and he has blood all over his face. Kurt, you need to get here now!" Santana almost yelled.

Burt put his hand out for the phone because Kurt was too shocked to talk. "Santana, it's Burt. What happened?" After she explained the same thing she told Kurt, he asked, "Do you know how long he was there?"

"No, I'm sorry. Burt, is he going to be okay?" Santana responded.

"Okay, wait right there. Don't move him. We'll call an ambulance, and we'll be there in a few minutes. Just keep him warm," Burt advised. He hung up the phone, passed it back to Kurt who was still silent, and said to everyone, "She found him in his car on Chisholm Road. We need to get there as soon as possible. He's breathing, but he's unconscious."

"No!" Carole said, putting her hand to her mouth. "Blaine is such a good boy! Why would this happen?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to make sure it never happens again," Burt promised and gently grabbed Kurt's arm. "Come on, Bud. We need to get to Blaine. Everyone, we'll go straight to the hospital. Spread the word and meet us there, okay?"

"On it, Dad," Finn said, pulling out his phone. Sam pulled out his phone to update the rest of the New Directions.

Kurt couldn't talk, because if he tried, he would just start screaming, and if he started screaming, he might not stop. Blaine was unconscious, and Kurt was responsible because he let his boyfriend go instead of making him stay at home. He just grabbed Rachel's hand. She could ground him, and if he couldn't have Blaine right now, he needed Rachel.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath to center, and opened them again. Like that first night, they were like steel, hardened to a sharp point; like that first night, it was time to go into battle. He didn't care about putting up walls or anything else but getting to Blaine. If it kept him from losing his mind completely, then that was exactly what he'd do.

All he could think of was the text that Blaine had sent him. He wondered if that would be the last words he ever read from his boyfriend. If it was, he would kill Anderson, and that wasn't a threat. "Let's go, Rachel," he ordered. Rachel looked at him with fear because his voice had reverted to his lower register again. That could only mean one thing. Kurt was very, very angry.

* * *

**A/N:** The song is "I Will Carry You" by Clay Aiken. Not sure if you remember, but he was runner up on the second season of American Idol. He was my Chris Colfer of the early 2000s. Funny he was one of the only contestants (other than Kelly Clarkson and Jennifer Hudson) that had a really good career. Now that I think about it, he would be a good guest star on Glee. Get on that, Ryan!


	23. Can We Start Again Please

**Author's Note:** Happy Day before Halloween! Also it's the day after Superstorm Sandy. I'm located in Southern Ontario, well inland of the storm, and even we have downed trees everywhere. My thoughts go out to those affected the worst, like in NYC. Now for the story. This chapter is one I'm proud of. There are a lot of nice dramatic moments, a song I absolutely love, and a cameo from an earlier character! (Think Chapter 3) I also snuck in a little reference to another one of my favorite shows. If you see it, let me know in the feedback! I FINALLY finished editing all the chapters I wrote before I went away, so I'm about to start writing new stuff. Unless something inspires me, this book (story isn't over) should be done before chapter 30. Never fear, though. I'll still be writing. Just something else. Also, you are going to see some OOC stuff from Kurt, but it's not a major part of his new characterization. It did make for a sweet moment, though.

**Disclaimers:** KurtsieKalanai doesn't own Glee. If I did, I would have focus groups with fanfic writers since they write the best storylines. Second, I don't own the songs in the fic. I use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon. Yadda Yadda Yadda.  
**  
Thanks: **Of course my beta Wayne Kotke. I hope he returns soon. Also Gleekast of course. Cast, Crew, Darren, Chris, Ryan, you get the drill. I also wanted to thank all the beautiful people who give feedback. It drives me to keep writing. Also, those who are just enjoying the story. I love you all.

* * *

Kurt let Burt drive this time, because he didn't trust himself behind the wheel. They took Burt's car, and Kurt sat in the back seat and made Rachel sit in the front. He wanted to sit alone, and he didn't want to talk. He was seeing red, and he had to take several deep breaths to keep calm. He never thought it was possible to be this angry at anything. He always thought it was a literary device – seeing red, that is – but everything he saw had a red tinge to it. It unsettled him, but he let the anger drive him forward. Otherwise he'd collapse and refuse to move.

Burt saw in the rear view mirror that Kurt was staring straight ahead with his mouth in a thin line. "Kurt, are you okay?" he asked.

"I really don't want to talk right now, Dad," Kurt responded in his lower voice. Burt's eyes widened as this was the first time hearing Kurt talking like this. He also didn't like the look on his son's face.

Rachel leaned over and whispered, "Kurt has reverted back to the beginning of the week. I think this is his way to cope with what happened to Blaine. In my opinion it's best to just leave him alone for now." Burt nodded but looked back at his son. He looked scary and a little bit psychotic.

Rachel looked back to Kurt and gently said, "Let us know if you need anything, Kurt. We are here for you."

Kurt kept looking forward as he growled, "What I need is to get my hands on Blaine's father. I need to hurt him like he hurt my boyfriend. He's going to pay, I swear it! I want him to feel pain!"

Burt pulled over and turned back to Kurt as he said, "Kurt, I know you're angry, but you need to calm down. You're angry and saying things I'm sure you don't mean."

Kurt slowly turned his eyes to his father and said between clenched teeth, "I mean every word I say." He looked out the window and added, "I just want to get to Blaine, please."

"Going off the deep end isn't going to help Blaine," Burt advised.

Kurt just scoffed and continued looking out the window. "Little too late for that, I think," he muttered.

Kurt's regular "joie de vivre" attitude was nonexistent, and it terrified Burt. His son's voice sounded lifeless and robotic. Burt shook his head sadly and pulled back out into traffic. The rain had been reduced to a heavy drizzle, and the traffic was light. He glanced over to Rachel, who was wringing her hands around her purse. The atmosphere in the car was extremely tense. Burt debated putting on the radio, but he didn't want to make Kurt any angrier, so he kept the car silent. All they could hear was the rhythmic back and forth of the windshield wipers.

Luckily, Chisholm Road wasn't too far from the Hudson-Hummels. In fact, it was about halfway between Kurt and Blaine's houses. "He was trying to get to me," Kurt whispered to himself. A little louder, he repeated, "Dad! Blaine was trying to get to us. He knew we could help and he was trying to get to us!"

"And we'll help him, Kurt. He's family and family is the most important thing of all," Burt comforted.

Despite the scorching anger Kurt was feeling, his father's statement sent a tiny crack down his hardened shell of hatred. Burt actually considered Blaine family. This was the first time his father had said anything of the sort. He knew both men got along fine enough, but Burt had never said anything more about Kurt's boyfriend. Blaine was closer to Carole by far, and that also delighted Kurt.

As much as he was suffering at the moment, Kurt gave a small smile and said, "Thanks Dad, really. That means the world to me." Burt grunted, nodded, and continued driving.

Finally, Burt, Kurt and Rachel saw the two cars on the side of the road. Santana noticed that her friends had finally arrived and got out of Blaine's car. Burt parked behind the other two vehicles and turned off the gas. "Rachel, can you call the paramedics? I'm going to check on Blaine," he requested as he opened the door. Kurt had the door opened and was halfway to Blaine's car by the time Burt had gotten out.

"Santana! Where is he?" Kurt asked Santana, who was trying to keep calm for Kurt's sake. As much as Santana had tried to being her friend back to consciousness, Blaine was breathing steadily but he wouldn't wake up. Not knowing her friend's health status really freaked her out.

"In the car," Santana informed, pointing to the BMW. "Your dad told me not to move him. I covered him with my jacket. Kurt, I'm sorta wigging out here."

Kurt hugged Santana and said gratefully, "Thank you so much for taking care of him, Tana. I need to get to him now."

As Kurt rushed to the car, Santana asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I sure hope so, because if he isn't, someone else is going to suffer tonight," Kurt deadpanned and stared at Santana. His eyes were back to that steely anger he showed back at the house. Santana took a step back because the look frightened her. Kurt was completely serious. Usually when Santana said something like that, the threat was completely empty. She was just trying to look like a badass. Kurt actually WAS a badass. Once again, he was one step from going over the edge.

Santana shook her head and followed Kurt to the car. By this time, Burt and Rachel had joined them. Kurt looked in the driver's side window, and turned back to Santana with wide eyes. "Oh my god, what did that bastard do to him?" Kurt whispered. He moved over to the passenger side and opened the door as he called to his father, "Dad, there's blood all over his face! I hope the paramedics get here soon."

Kurt got in the car and looked over to his boyfriend, who was lying back with his eyes closed. It looked like he was simply taking a nap. Except for the blood. The blood was horrific. He could also see some bruising on Blaine's face. Kurt didn't want to see the rest of his body, since his father usually beat him where nobody else could see. This time Blaine's father didn't seem to care about covering it up. He knew he wasn't supposed to move Blaine, but Kurt couldn't just sit there and wait for the paramedics to arrive.

Kurt very slowly moved his hand towards Blaine's face. He was afraid to touch him, because touching him would mean that this wasn't a nightmare he would wake up from; that this was actually happening. "Hi Blaine, it's your Kurt," he said as quietly and as calmly as he could. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. Santana found you, and we got here as soon as we could. The paramedics are on their way and they'll make you better. 'Cause Blaine, you need to get better." A sob escaped and he put his hand to his mouth. He took a shaky deep breath and continued, "You can't leave me, Blaine. I love you so much. I promise I'll make your father pay for what he did to you. Just wake up. Please?"

Kurt gently grabbed Blaine's hand and brought it to his lips. His palm was covered in dried blood. "Blaine, please come back to me?"

Nothing happened so Kurt just held Blaine's hand, blankly staring at his prone form. At least he could see Blaine's chest slowly moving up and down; at least he knew that his boyfriend was alive. Burt gave Kurt a minute and opened the driver's side door. He checked Blaine's pulse and listened to his breathing. Kurt just sat in silence. He couldn't say anything else. "He seems to be stable, Kurt. The paramedics are a couple minutes away. Are you sure you want to wait in here?" Burt asked.

"I can't leave him, Dad! I left him before and I can't do it again," Kurt said desperately. Rachel walked up behind Burt and looked in. After looking at Blaine with astonishment, she started weeping and ran away from the car.

"I'll stay here with Blaine. You go see if Rachel is alright," Burt suggested.

Kurt didn't want to, but he didn't want Rachel to be alone and scared either. "Blaine, I'm still here. Rachel is with us, and I think your appearance scared her a bit," he said as if he was having a perfectly sane conversation with this boyfriend over lattes. "I'm going to see if she's okay." He leaned over and gently kissed Blaine's blood-stained forehead. "I love you."

Burt looked at the touching scene with heartache. Kurt was way too young to go through something like this, too young by far.

Kurt got out of the car and ran to where Rachel and Santana were standing. Santana had her arms around Rachel, who was sobbing on her shoulder as if someone had died. "The blood on his face scared me. Santana, why did this happen?" Rachel asked. "It's Blaine! Our Blaine! I couldn't bear it if something happened to him. It's all so very heartbreaking!"

"I don't know, Berry. But you need to chill out. If not for yourself, then for Kurt. He needs us right now," Santana answered as she ran her hand down Rachel's hair, trying to soothe her. She looked up and saw Kurt. "Hey."

"Hey," Kurt said tiredly and pointed to Rachel. "What's up with her?"

"She's losing it a little. I'm trying to get her to calm down," Santana responded. She pulled Rachel away and said, trying to make a joke, "Hey, look. Your boyfriend is here."

Rachel looked over to Kurt and wailed, "Kurt!" and threw herself on her best friend. "I'm so scared. Is he going to die? There was just so much blood and he looked like a ragdoll."

"He's going to be fine, Rach," Kurt said, kissing Rachel on the forehead, hoping that was indeed the case. He looked to the car and added, "Dad is taking care of him right now." Despite the panic he was feeling inside, on the outside he was holding together pretty well. Maybe the fact that they finally found him made him feel slightly better.

"Why didn't he tell us what was going on at home?" Rachel asked. "We could have helped him!"

"There's no sense in regretting what could have been. Everyone has secrets they feel they need to keep, no matter how dangerous," Santana responded. "I learned that first-hand last year. Just don't punish the poor guy for keeping this secret. It'll just make him feel worse."

"If he wakes up," Rachel whispered.

"He's going to wake up!" Kurt almost yelled, pulling Rachel away and gently shaking her. "He will fight this! Rachel, don't stay stuff like that!"

Rachel was about to apologize when Burt called, "Guys, can you come over here right now?"

"What is it?" Kurt asked, starting to panic and thinking that something was wrong. The tone in his father's voice sounded urgent. He quickly walked to the car with the girls following.

"It's Blaine. He's moving!" Burt exclaimed.

Kurt politely pushed his father out of the way and kneeled down at the door. He could hear the sirens from the ambulance in the far distance. Blaine's head was slowly moving. "Kurt," he croaked and winced at the pain.

"I'm right here, baby. Please don't move. We're getting help," Kurt said, touching Blaine's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine opened his swollen eyes and looked at his boyfriend. "It hurts so much. Thanks for helping me, Kurt. I was so scared," he said quietly. He didn't have any more energy to speak louder, so he fell silent.

"Santana and Rachel are here too," Kurt said, moving aside for the two women. "Santana found you and gave us a call. You should be thanking her." Rachel gave a wave and a smile and Santana gave a thumbs up.

"Hi guys," Blaine said weakly. "Excuse my disheveled appearance."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Blainers," Rachel said, wiping her eyes. "Just get better. That's all I ask." Santana didn't say anything, because she was on the verge of tears and was desperately trying to keep it together.

"I'm so tired," Blaine said, trying to squeeze Kurt's hand. It hurt too much to move so he just held his boyfriend's trembling hand. Kurt put his fingers on Blaine's curls and pushed them out of the way. It just exposed more bruises to Kurt's dismay.

"Just close your eyes and rest," Kurt said, refusing to let go. The sirens sounded really close now. "The ambulance is almost here."

Blaine looked at Kurt and said, "I love you, babe. You look really handsome. I'm sorry we couldn't do the date. If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep now."

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he said, "I love you, too. I'll see you when you wake up."

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics spoke with Burt for a moment before coming to the car. The female paramedic gently lifted Kurt and said, "We can take care of him now. Thanks for watching him for us." Kurt nodded but didn't want to let go of his boyfriend. Rachel gently took his arm and led him away from the car towards his father.

"We're going to tow the car to Hummel Tire and Lube," Burt said to the other paramedic. "That's my shop. Blaine can get the car from there when he's better."

"Are you this young man's family?" asked the paramedic.

"Blaine was just the victim of a severe beating from his father," Burt said in a matter of fact voice. Kurt gasped as the realization of what happened hit him again. Every time heard that Blaine's dad beat him, it shocked him to his very core. "I'm assuming temporary guardianship until I can speak with a lawyer."

"The police will be here shortly and will want a statement. You can tell them what happened," said the paramedic. "We need to take care of Blaine."

"Well, they can find us at the hospital, because that's where I'm taking my son and his friends," Burt said, starting to get annoyed at the coldness of the paramedic. This was Kurt's love the paramedic was talking about, and slowly but surely, Burt was thinking of Blaine as another son. He turned towards Kurt and said, "Do you want to stay with Blaine or come with me?"

Kurt wanted to stay with Blaine, but he knew if he rode along in the ambulance, he would just get in the way. "I'll go with you. I may not be able to let them do their job if I stayed," he answered.

Rachel walked up to Kurt and offered, "I'll go in the ambulance with Blaine. I'll meet you there?"

Kurt nodded and hugged Rachel tightly. "Thanks for everything, Rach. Love you. I love you too, Tana," he murmured. At the moment, he felt the desire to tell everyone how much they meant to him, because every moment with his loved ones might be the last.

"Right back at ya, Hummel," Santana responded and gave a smile. "Let's go, Berry."

After Santana left, Burt and Kurt stood in silence and waited for the paramedics to load Blaine onto a stretcher and load him into the ambulance. Rachel hugged Kurt again and joined Blaine in the back. Burt stood with his arm around Kurt as the ambulance left with the siren blaring. "Are you ready, Kurt?" Burt asked. "I have someone from the shop coming to tow the car."

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said, looking back at the BMW. "Wait, I need to get his phone." He jogged back to the car and grabbed Blaine's phone from the cup holder. He turned it on and noticed that Blaine had missed Kurt's call. How long was he unconscious? When did Blaine's father do this to him?

After grabbing the car keys and locking the door, he walked back to his father, passed him Blaine's keys and said, "Okay, let's go." As they were driving to the hospital, he sent a text to Carole to see if she had left the house yet. Thankfully she hadn't, so he asked her to bring a change of clothes. Leather and rain weren't the best of friends, and his pants were starting to feel uncomfortable.

They got to the hospital and parked near the emergency room door. Kurt paid for the parking and they ran to the entrance. When they got there, most of the New Directions had already arrived. The only ones missing were Mercedes and Quinn. Maybe Mercedes had already left for LA, but that didn't explain Quinn's absence. Carole wasn't there yet, but Emma and Will were. They met Santana in the parking lot. In a rare gesture of affection, Santana grabbed Kurt's hand and they entered the hospital emergency room.

"Is he here yet?" Kurt asked Sam. Santana gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze and joined Brittany in the waiting room.

Sam nodded and said, "They brought him in just before you got here. He looks really beat up. They won't let anyone see him yet. Said something about having to stabilize him?" Rachel walked up to them, wrapping her arms around Kurt, then hugged Sam. Kurt noticed how clingy she was being today, but he appreciated all the support he could get.

"I'm his boyfriend, they have to let me see him," Kurt said and walked to the information desk. After talking heatedly with the nurse at the station, he came back and spat, "These people are useless! They won't let me go back there because I'm not considered family. We're the only family he's got right now!"

"Kurt, you need to calm down," Finn said, sounding exactly like Burt did in the car. This just set Kurt off again. He looked at Finn with a piercing glare. Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt jerked away and yelled, "Calm down? Calm down?! My boyfriend could be dying for all I know and you want me to calm the hell down? I'm so sick of people telling me that!" He looked at the rest of the group and added, "Just do me a favor and go home. I don't need you guys here. I appreciate your concern, but you aren't wanted."

Everyone looked at each other, hoping this wasn't going to be a reenactment of the Kurtervention. Kurt backed away as he said, "I'm sorry, but I I need to get out of here for a few minutes. I love you all." He ran out the sliding doors of the ER.

"Oh shit, not again!" Finn whined as he rolled his eyes and ran after his brother. "Dude, wait! Hold up!"

Kurt ran to one of the pillars that were outside of the hospital and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He didn't have the strength to do any of this anymore. He was just so tired. He heard Finn yelling after him and Kurt groaned because he didn't want to deal with this right now. Finn stopped and put his hands on his knees as he said, "Bro, you gotta stop running away like this. Your friends are here to help you. When are you going to see that?" He straightened up and added, "The way you're treating them is kinda rude, man! Why are you so angry all the time? If you're going to be mad then be mad at me for telling you to calm down."

Kurt stomped up to Finn, got in his face and yelled, "You're asking me why I'm angry all the time? Shit hits the proverbial fan, and then when it looks like things are finally starting looking up for me, I get kicked in the nuts yet again! There's only so much bullshit I can take, Finn! I think I'm beyond my breaking point." He put his index finger in his brother's face and added, "I'm angry at Blaine for not telling me sooner; I'm angry at Anderson for doing this to his son; I'm angry at everyone for getting their dream; and most of all, I'm angry at myself for not doing something about it when Blaine first told me about the beatings. So tell me, BIG BROTHER, how in the HELL can I calm down?" His voice got louder and louder until he was practically screaming. The other visitors and patients were looking at them with concern. One patient looked like he was about to call for an orderly.

Finn could tell that Kurt was losing control again so he grabbed his arms and said vehemently, "Kurt, you couldn't have controlled this! Why are you blaming yourself?"

"Just go away, Finn! I don't need you to help me through this!" Kurt yelled. When Finn didn't let go, Kurt started pounding on Finn's chest, screaming, "I hate you, Hudson! Just let me go! Leave with Rachel just like everyone else is leaving me. Stop trying to be the hero all the time! I'm just a loser anyway! I hate myself, and I don't deserve anyone." Finn just let Kurt hit him. His brother had to get out all the anger he had inside, and Finn was a good punching bag. Kurt kept yelling and punching, all the while sobbing for everything he lost. The week from hell was finally coming to a head. Finn's heart broke for Kurt, but this releasing of emotions would make him feel better in the long run.

Rachel and Sam came out to see how the brothers were getting along and were shocked to see Kurt punching his brother, with Finn trying to calm him down. "Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Kurt was beyond listening, so Finn answered, "Just let him be, Rach. This needs to happen. I remember when I was so upset about my father last year and I had no one to talk to." Kurt was starting to lose steam so he stopped punching and put his head on Finn chest. Finn put his arms around his brother, and Kurt returned the hug.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened," Kurt sobbed. "I'm so scared and angry and helpless and I feel so lost."

"Just get it out, dude," Finn said gently while rubbing Kurt's back. "We're all here for you, okay?" Sam and Rachel just stood there, not sure what to do. They saw Kurt freaking out before, but this was a whole new level of crazy.

"I don't hate you. You know that, right?" Kurt asked, his sobs starting to subside. "I'm just going to miss you when you go. I'm going to be here all alone."

Finn pulled Kurt away and scolded, "You'll never be alone, Kurt. There are more than a dozen people in the waiting room that are there for you. Every single one of them will be a phone call or a short plane trip away. And Blaine will be fine. Your brother wouldn't lie to you, would he?" He gave a reassuring crooked smile.

"I suppose not," Kurt said, sniffling. "But you're still an ass," he added, giving a watery smile.

"I can accept that," Finn said and smiled. "Bitch."

Without skipping a beat, Kurt playfully pushed Finn away and retorted, "Jerk."

"Let's go inside. Maybe we can talk to the doctor," Finn said as he put his arm around his brother and returned to the waiting room. Sam and Rachel followed, speaking in hushed tones.

Kurt entered the waiting room and saw everyone watching him nervously. "Relax guys, I'm fine," he said kindly. "Sorry I lost it again. I really need to do something about that."

Everyone nodded, accepting his apology and Kurt sat on one of the hard plastic chairs. His leather pants made a rude noise to the amusement of Finn, Sam, and Puck. The three-person bromance giggled immaturely and Kurt gave them one of his best "grow up!" looks. He wished Carole would arrive soon with his jeans and hoodie because his leather pants were starting to shrink. He spent a minute or two wiggling around, trying to get comfortable.

He couldn't sit still so he stood up and stated, "I'm going to get a coffee. Anyone else want anything?" Everyone shook their head and went back to reading magazines and talking to each other quietly.

"Are you sure about that? Hospital coffee is radioactive toxic waste," Santana informed.

Kurt smiled and said, "Be right back. Come get me if the doctor comes out." He went to the vending machine and was cursing while trying to pull his wallet out of his ever shrinking pants when he heard a deep voice behind him.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" asked the familiar voice.

Kurt jumped and spun around. "David!" he exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of me!" He put his hand to his chest, trying to get his heart to slow down. "The same can be said for you."

"We had to bring in Dad. We think he might have had a heart attack," Dave answered, looking at Kurt's pants with an amused expression. He also wasn't going to lie; there was a bit of appreciation in that look. After all, Kurt WAS pretty hot. But he was a friend, and that was all he would be. Besides, this wasn't the time and the place for that. He wouldn't do that to Blaine, either. Still… "Hey, let me buy you that coffee. You seem to be having trouble getting your wallet." He put a dollar bill in the machine and Kurt chose his coffee flavor.

"Is he going to pull through?" Kurt asked. He really liked Mr. Karofsky, and David's father was one of those good dads who actually cared about their children's well-being. "_Unlike Blaine's father_," Kurt thought disdainfully. Mr. Karofsky and Kurt had a long heart to heart when Dave was in the hospital after his suicide attempt. He was a good man. Kurt made a mental note to visit Mr. Karofsky when the crisis with Blaine passed, whenever that was…

"Yeah, he's just in for observation. He needs a complete diet overhaul, but he should be fine," Dave responded. Like Kurt, Dave looked exhausted and mentally worn out.

"Well, that's a relief!" Kurt said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well, thanks for the coffee. I'm sure you want to get back to your dad."

"I was actually about to leave," Dave informed. "I'll walk you back to the waiting room." As they walked, Dave asked, "So you still haven't told me why you're here."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kurt apologized. "My brain has taken a leave of absence, it seems. It's Blaine. He had a domestic issue at home." He gave a bitter laugh and rolled his eyes, adding, "What the hell… it doesn't matter if you know anyhow. His father beat the shit out of him. He was unconscious, but he woke up before the ambulance came."

"What?" Dave exclaimed. "Are you serious? That's messed up!"

"Yes. Yes it is," Kurt agreed. "Needless to say, I'm having some crazy rage issues at the moment, so I'm barely keeping it together." He didn't want to talk about his millionth breakdown this week so he changed the subject. "We're all in the waiting room if you want to join us."

"Of course!" Dave said. "I really like Blaine. He's so nice to me, even after what I did to you last year."

"Water under the bridge, my friend," Kurt said. "So I hear you were at Scandals the other night after my big makeover."

"Yeah. You sort of freaked me out, you know," Dave scolded.

"I think I freaked myself out that night," Kurt responded. "And I really suffered for it the next morning, too. Hangover to the extreme with Linda Blair quality projectile vomiting. I would have put that creepy demon to shame! It's been a really screwed up week." He shook his head. "Once things calm down on my end we can do coffee and I'll tell you all about it. I could write a crazy Lifetime Network movie with my story. Either that or a blockbuster horror movie."

Dave laughed and entered the waiting room where he saw the majority of the New Directions and Kurt's family. "Look who I found at the coffee machine!" Kurt exclaimed. Everyone smiled and waved, glad to see Dave. It took a while for them to forgive the former bully for terrorizing Kurt in junior year, but after the suicide attempt, they appreciated how much Dave was hurting, too. There was nothing like a life-changing tragedy to put things into perspective, after all.

"'Sup, Karofsky," Puck asked and gave a single nod to his old teammate.

"As well as could be expected, I guess. It's nice of you guys to be here for Blaine," Dave said, taking one of the spare seats. "I really regret not joining New Directions when I had the chance. You guys are like a family. I barely talk to anyone on the football team." Everyone gave a sad smile but didn't say anything, because they didn't want to be reminded of past drama.

Carole finally came with a change of clothes, so Kurt excused himself to change into his trusty jeans and hoodie. He lamented the death of his leather pants, but realized he really wouldn't miss them too much. He discovered the wonderful world of loose fitting jeans. When he returned, everyone sat and waited, but no one really said anything. Kurt sighed and pulled out his phone, surfing the net while waiting for some news from the doctor. He couldn't focus on any one thing. He gave up and stood up, pacing the waiting room. Spotting an empty seat beside Rachel, he plopped down beside her.

"How are you holding up?" Rachel asked and put her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I just want to know what's going on, and I really want to see Blaine," Kurt said, starting to feel anxious again. Something must have happened, because the doctor should have been out by now to give an update, even if there was no change in Blaine's condition.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you for not telling me about Blaine's secret," Rachel apologized. "I know it's something he didn't want anyone to know about."

"I only found out about it recently," Kurt responded. "Believe me, I'm hating myself right now for not doing anything about it right away."

"Well, right now, all we can do is pray," Rachel said. At Kurt's hard look she added, "Or hope. Whatever floats your boat, right?"

"If praying makes you feel better, then pray," Kurt said quietly. "Hell, maybe I should pray too. Does your god listen to people who don't believe?"

"Of course he does," Rachel said and stood up. "Just a second. I'll be right back." She walked over to where Joe, Sam, and Rory were sitting. After talking quietly to them and looking back at Kurt, she came back. "Come on, we're going somewhere."

Kurt stood, wondering what Rachel had up her sleeve. As they walked down the hall Joe, Sam, and Rory joined them. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"We're going to pray," Rachel said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Kurt said, turning back to return to the waiting room. "I don't think I'm comfortable with that option."

Rachel grabbed his arm and compromised, "Look, you don't have to pray. Just be there with us while we do, okay? It's not going to hurt Blaine any."

Kurt sighed heavily and said, "Fine! If I have to. Just don't expect anything from me."

They made their way to the hospital chapel. Kurt was relieved to find there were no clergy in the small room. He felt ridiculous going in there, and he didn't want anyone asking any questions. Since there was no one inside, they went to the front of the room.

"Rachel, I know you're Jewish, so I'm not sure how you pray, but in our youth group we do a prayer circle," Joe explained. "Can we do that here?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Rachel said. She looked over at Kurt who looked visibly uncomfortable. "Relax, Kurt. You aren't going to burst into flames."

"Tell that to all the evangelists on late night TV," Kurt said sarcastically. "Gay man in a holy place? I should start smoking any time now."

"Oh, stop it!" Rachel admonished and grabbed Kurt's hand. He didn't pull away so she grabbed Sam's hand, Sam grabbed Joe's hand, Joe grabbed Rory's hand and Rory completed the circle by grabbing Kurt's. Kurt's friends all bowed their heads and Kurt rolled his eyes but did the same.

"Just pray out loud if the need hits you, or you can pray to yourself," Joe explained. Kurt kept his head down out of respect to his friends. No one said anything and he wondered if they all fell asleep.

He heard a voice speaking, and he was shocked to realize it was his own. "Hey god, or whoever you are. Kurt here. I feel really silly doing this, like I'm praying to the Smurfs or something, but I thought I would try, right? Look, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you, but I have my reasons," he explained. "My friends said that if I pray, it might help my boyfriend. So consider this my very first prayer in a very, very long time. Forgive me for being skeptical this is actually going to work, but I'm at the end of my rope. I'm not sure what else I can do. So if you can and you aren't too busy or anything can you watch over Blaine for me? I'm not sure how to end this so I guess I'll just thank you. Love, Kurt."

He felt completely embarrassed and stupid for praying out loud like that, but he felt a calm peace afterwards. He just chalked his serenity up to letting out his feelings on Finn earlier. Believing anything else was too much for him to comprehend right now. Rachel squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

After another minute of silence, Sam spoke up. "Hey dude, it's Sam," he prayed. Kurt gave a small smile because Sam called his god "dude," like they were buddies or something. "I know I pray for Kurt and Blaine, or Klaine if you will, every night, but this time I'm sending up a super special prayer. I mean, I know you already know this – omnipotent being and all – but Blaine is unconscious in the hospital. Please watch over him, okay? Also, Kurt is sorta freaking out, so do some Jedi mind tricks on him and send him peace. These two are my family, and I just want all of us together again. So yeah, thanks and I'll catch you later." Kurt was highly amused at this prayer from Sam and suppressed a giggle.

They were silent for a few minutes more when Joe spoke. "Hi God. Thank you for this day you gave us. I also want to thank you for all my friends in New Directions. I think you lead me to them, and I appreciate it. Today I come before you to pray for my friends Kurt and Blaine. Blaine is in a lot of trouble right now and I ask that you help heal him and give him the peace he needs to get better. I also want to pray for my good friend Kurt. He's feeling a little lost right now and he's worrying about his boyfriend. Just give him the strength to get through this. Send your angels to protect and comfort him. Thanks again for all that you give. Amen."

"Amen," repeated the others and lifted their heads.

Kurt looked at all three of them and whispered, "Thank you, guys. I'm still not sure if I believe, but that meant a lot to me." Then he started crying. Sam, Joe, Rory, and Rachel brought Kurt in for a group hug and they all cried, worrying for their injured friend.

After a few minutes, they lit a candle and left the chapel hand in hand. They returned to the waiting room and hugged before going back to their seats. Kurt sat down next to his father and asked, "Hear anything yet?"

"Nothing yet. Where were you?" Burt asked.

"Believe it or not, praying at the chapel," Kurt responded.

"Wow, Kurt praying," Burt said to himself, shaking his head. "Never thought I would see that in my lifetime."

"Heh, me neither," Kurt said, giving a smile.

"If the doctor doesn't come out soon, I'm going to insist on talking to him," Burt said. "I'm really surprised we haven't seen Blaine's father yet. If he knew what was good for him, he'd stay away."

Kurt nodded but didn't say anything. He was trying to stay calm, and thinking about Blaine's dad was just pissing him off again. After another couple minutes waiting, he stood and leaned up against the wall. Suddenly he started singing:

_"I've been living to see you.  
Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.  
This was unexpected, what do I do now?  
Could we start again please?"_

Rachel heard Kurt singing and walked up to him, putting her hand on his arm as she sang:

_"I've been very hopeful, so far.  
Now for the first time, I think we're going wrong.  
Hurry up and tell me this is just a dream.  
Oh could we start again please?"_

Santana was trying to hold it in, trying to be strong for her friends, but she just couldn't do it anymore. She walked up to Rachel and Kurt and started singing for Blaine as tears streamed down her face:

_"I think you've made your point now.  
You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.  
Before it gets too frightening,  
We ought to call a halt,  
So could we start again please?"_

Kurt looked back at Santana and touched her face and gave her a hug. The rest of the New Directions and adults joined in singing. Even Dave joined in on the song:

_"I've been living to see you.  
Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.  
This was unexpected, what do I do now?  
Could we start again please?_

_I think you've made your point now.  
You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.  
Before it gets too frightening,  
We ought to call a halt,  
So could we start again please?  
Could we start again please?"_

Kurt took the last line and sang, praying with all his heart:

_"Could we start again?"_

After another group hug, everyone sat back on the hard plastic chairs. Once everyone was settled, a doctor came out of the back room. "Kurt Hummel?" he asked.

Kurt stood up and said expectantly, "Yes, that's me." Burt stood up and stood behind him, with his hand on his son's shoulder.

"We have your boyfriend stabilized. He's going to be fine," the doctor said. "We're sorry we didn't come out earlier. We have been trying to contact his parents."

Kurt looked back to his father who asked, "Doctor, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course," the doctor said. "He's asking for Kurt so feel free to go see him, son. Just a few at a time though. He's still very weak and medicated."

"Thank you, doctor," Kurt said and grabbed Rachel and Santana. He spoke to Finn, "You and Sam can come in after I'm done, okay?" Finn and Sam nodded.

Relieved that Blaine was going recover, Kurt started dragging Rachel and Santana down the hall. He just wanted to see his boyfriend and tell him it was going to be okay. He wasn't going to let him go back to those monsters, and this time he was going to make sure of it.

**A/N: **Song for this chapter is "Can We Start Again, Please?" from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Jesus Christ Superstar. It's one of my favorite ALW songs from any of his shows. Not much more to say about that. Did you find the other TV show reference? Think… Hunters…..


	24. The Lovers, The Dreamers, and Me

**Word Count:** 7,067/?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **After Kurt was rejected from NYADA, we were dying to find out what happened next. We couldn't wait for the September premiere. Here is our take of what happened from the letter opening and beyond.

**Author's Note:** Howdy ho, everyone! Wow, life has been super busy lately! Anyhow, here's another chapter of our adventure. Note that there is a lot going on in this chapter. The book (not the story) is starting to wind down and there is some stuff I needed to cover. I was also sick when I wrote this, so I hope I didn't miss any stupid mistakes. Just letting you know the plan is to end the book at chapter 27 with an epilogue, but who the heck knows? Initially this story was only supposed to be five chapters. It seems I'm uncovering a story instead of writing it. I'll keep you posted. I might get inspired and write another 10 damn chapters, but I need to save some for the next book!

Once this book is done, I'm planning on taking a break on this story until the end of the Glee Christmas hiatus. If I get inspiration, I'll start book two early. However, I'll still be writing a new story and posting it here. It's a nice little filler sci-fi sort of story. Well, light sci-fi. Think _Back to the Future_… Glee style. Don't worry, there will be a logical ending here. We still have major storylines to explore in book two, after all. Also, cause of my busy life I'm not writing as much as I would like to, so the last few chapters might be staggered a little more. But I will finish, I promise! I hate reading awesome fics and they have no ending.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Glee. If I did, I would give the world Klaine back together for Christmas. Second, I don't own the songs in the fic. I use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon.  
**  
Thanks: **Of course the wonderful Wayne Kotke! He's baaaack! Incidentally, I'll be back editing the chapters he missed. There will be no content change, just punctuation. This list is getting long. Thanks to Gleekast, Chris, Darren, Ryan, Glee as a universe, and Santa who is going to bring Klaine to me, I hope. OK, I really need to shorten these A/Ns, hehe. Till next time!

* * *

Before Kurt, Rachel and Santana arrived at Blaine's hospital room, they had to make a small pit stop at the gift shop. Kurt bought a flower arrangement with carnations and roses which were Blaine's favorite, and Santana and Rachel split the cost of a large stuffed monkey. Kurt was apprehensive because the last time he saw his boyfriend his face was covered in blood, and it looked like he was barely alive. The doctor said that Blaine would be heavily medicated, so Kurt wondered if he would even be awake.

They arrived at the room and knocked on the door, which was ajar. The nurse looked up and said, "Well, lookie here, Blaine! You have some visitors! Come on in!" Blaine was blocked from the door with a curtain, and Kurt started to shake because he didn't want to see his boyfriend all bruised up.

"Hi, Blainers!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled the curtain aside. Blaine was lying in the hospital bed but slightly propped up and covered with a sterile hospital blanket. He had an IV in the back of his hand, but thankfully that was the only thing attached to his body, other than the heart rate monitor. His face had some pretty severe discoloration and a few cuts, but underneath all that he still looked like Blaine. He just looked very, very sad.

Blaine was definitely conscious and somewhat alert, but he was heavily medicated and his eyes were heavy. Kurt was relieved to see that the blood was gone, but his face was still heavily bruised. Still, it didn't look as bad as he feared.

"Hi, Strawberry," Blaine said quietly, tried sitting up and gave a grimace of pain.

Rachel gave Blaine a sharp look and hissed, "You weren't supposed to say anything! It was a Raine secret!"

"Strawberry?" Kurt asked in a bewildered tone, looking back and forth between his boyfriend and best friend. He was scared to get any closer to Blaine; he didn't want to hurt him any more than he actually was. "And who or what is Raine?"

"Oops, sorry. It's the drugs talking," Blaine said, pretending to be contrite, knowing full well he accidentally-on-purpose let Rachel's familial nickname slip. "Our little chanteuse here has a very adorable nickname that I'll be using at every opportunity."

"Interesting…" Kurt said. This was very interesting information indeed. Seems Rachel didn't like the nickname. "_Eeeexxcellent_," Kurt thought to himself in Mr. Burns' voice from the Simpsons. This reveal could come in very handy! Kurt said nothing but filed the information for later blackmail or prank purposes.

"Raine is Rachel and Blaine. You know, like Klaine or Finchel!" Still glaring at Blaine, Rachel snarked, "Santana and I dragged your boyfriend along. Not like he wanted to see you or anything." She then stuck out her tongue like a five year-old that didn't get her way.

"Shush, Rachel. Blaine and I are way too mature for those silly portmanteaus," Kurt teased. "Hi, Blaine. How are you feeling?"

"Hi, babe," Blaine responded tiredly. "I look hideous, don't I?"

"Hey, don't talk like that," Kurt admonished, rushing to the side of the bed and gently kissing Blaine on the lips. He was careful as the cuts and bruises looked painful. "You're as handsome as ever!"

"I hardly think so," Blaine said and tried to smile. "I certainly don't feel handsome."

"Well, you're perfect to me, and that's all that matters, right?" Kurt responded and put the flower arrangement on the table beside the bed. "We brought presents! I thought I'd pretty up the place and bring flowers. These yahoos thought it would be nice to bring you a large stuffed primate. Really classy, that is."

"Hey, I like monkeys!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt pouted playfully so he added, "And the flowers are beautiful. Thanks for coming, guys."

Kurt noticed that despite the small smile on Blaine's face, his eyes projected something else entirely. Kurt was almost an expert in reading his boyfriend's emotions. It was all in the eyes; those gorgeous brown eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, sweetie," Kurt advised and gently took Blaine's hand. "I'm not leaving this room until they kick me out."

"I'm sorry, but I think I ruined that awesome new outfit you bought for me," Blaine said, embarrassed. "Blood stains can be a bitch to get out."

"It's an excuse to go shopping to get you a new one, then," Kurt said gently. He was really trying to avoid the subject of Blaine's beating, and Blaine was treading uncomfortably close to the subject. Kurt was about to change the topic of conversation, but Santana beat him to it.

"Hey, Anderson, you need to get better for us, okay?" Santana ordered. "We have some epic hanging out to accomplish this summer."

Blaine looked gratefully at Santana as he asked, "I can vaguely remember it, but Kurt told me you found me in my car?" She nodded but didn't say anything. "Thank you, really. You might have saved my life."

"It was nothing," Santana said and her voice cracked. She turned away and as she covered up her tears, quickly adding, "I gotta go. I'll visit a little later. Brit needs me." She wiped her eyes as she left the room. Underneath all that fire and attitude, Santana was just a great big softie.

"I hope I didn't upset her," Blaine said as he watched her leave. He really was grateful for what Santana did. "_Maybe when I'm feeling well enough, I'll treat her to a meal at Breadstix. I know it's her favorite restaurant_," he thought.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Rachel informed, "Just about everyone is outside waiting to see you. Are you up for more visitors?" Blaine nodded so Rachel kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment. "So..." Blaine started.

"So..." Kurt repeated, playing with the tie string on his hoodie. "I haven't talked to the doctor yet, so I don't know the extent of your injuries."

"Kurt..." Blaine interrupted. He knew they had to talk about it eventually.

"No, it's fine," Kurt said, stood up and started pacing. "We'll get you better and take you home and everything will be fine, right? It'll all be fine!"

"Kurt, it's not fine," Blaine whispered, looking at his boyfriend with sad, watery eyes. "It's so far away from fine, it's in another country."

"God, Blaine, why did you have to go back there? I know I shouldn't be angry, but I'm so pissed at you right now!" Kurt cried, spinning and pointing at his boyfriend. "I'm ready to kill your father."

"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered, looking down at his hands, devastated that he had angered Kurt. "I was starting to pack to leave home and he came after me. Maybe I deserved it. I can't seem to get anything right lately."

Kurt sat on the chair beside the bed and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Don't say that. Don't you EVER say you deserved what he did to you," he exclaimed. "Look...you just scared me half to death, that's all."

"I love you so much, babe. You were the one thing that drove me forward. I think I eventually passed out because of the pain," Blaine said. "All I could think about was getting back to you. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

Suddenly Kurt's anger melted. "I'm not disappointed in you, Blaine. I'm proud of you for getting away and trying to find us. What's important is that we're together again now, right?" Kurt said and gently touched Blaine's cheek as he smiled. "We've gone through quite a bit this past week, haven't we?"

"That we have," Blaine responded, grabbing the hand on his face and giving it a squeeze. "Enough to fill a novel, at least. I think this is enough drama to last me awhile, thank you very much."

"Agreed. Let's have a nice calm summer, shall we?" Kurt said and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kurt looked over to see Burt, Finn, and Sam waiting nervously.

Kurt waved them in and Burt walked up to the bed. "Hey sport, how's it going?" Burt asked then cringed inwardly, feeling like a giant dork. He wasn't sure why he called Blaine "sport." It just seemed fitting for the situation.

"Could be better," Blaine responded and tried to smile. He winced at the pain and gently rubbed his face.

"Hey, dude," Finn said and put his fist up for a fist bump. Blaine returned it and waved to Sam.

"Blaine, would you mind if I steal your boyfriend for a minute?" Burt asked. Blaine nodded so Burt left Sam and Finn to sit and chat. Of course the conversation immediately steered to video games.

"_Typical male behaviour_," Kurt thought to himself then sighed. "_Wish I could be there talking with them, though_. _Anything is better than this nightmare_."

Kurt followed his father out of the room and closed the door behind him. "What's up?" he asked.

Burt took off his hat and rubbed his bald head as he said, "So I talked to the doctor. Thankfully, it's not as bad as we feared. He has one broken rib..."

"Not as bad as we feared?" Kurt asked loudly. His father shushed him so he said much quieter, "I wouldn't call that a laugh riot."

"The doctor said that the rib didn't puncture any major organs, but there may be a bit of internal bleeding. Other than some cuts and bruises, that was the worst of the damage," Burt explained. "The doctor said Blaine passed out because of the pain. It was just a way for his body to protect itself. He just needs lots of painkillers and rest."

"Thank god," Kurt said and gave a sigh of relief. "There's only one issue."

"What's that?" Burt asked.

"I think the worst damage of all is to his emotional state," Kurt said and looked back at the hospital room door. "Dad, what are we going to do?"

"Well, they're keeping him overnight for observation to make sure there isn't any sort of complications," Burt said. "In the meantime, we need to sit down as a family and discuss what our next move is."

"I don't want to leave him!" Kurt exclaimed. "Leaving him alone is the last thing he needs."

"In the morning, Kurt," Burt assured. "I'm afraid this evening is going to be full of police statements and doctor's meetings. I also need to talk to our lawyer."

"Why would you need to talk to the lawyer?" Kurt asked. "I hope you don't plan on killing Blaine's father, 'cause I'd like to claim that honor."

"Kurt, don't even joke about stuff like that," Burt hissed as he looked around, making sure no one was listening in. "Let me worry about the lawyer. You just care for Blaine. I got special permission so you can stay the night. They'll bring in a special sleeping chair for you."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said and gave his father a tight hug. "I'm so glad you are here. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"It's not the most ideal way of spending my days off, but for you and Blaine it's worth it," Burt said. "So don't think twice about it, okay?" Kurt nodded and Burt clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll go get Carole, Will and Emma. Will and Emma need to get home so they should visit Blaine next, and Carole wants to go home to get some of Blaine's stuff. The police will want to talk to you, so I'll come get you when they arrive."

"I hope you don't mind me putting off starting at the shop for a week or so. My priority right now is helping Blaine get better," Kurt asked, hoping his dad would understand.

"Of course, Bud. Take all the time you need. Your job isn't going anywhere," Burt agreed. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, that's fine," Kurt said and nodded. He went back into the room to find the boys talking about their favorite super heroes. Kurt marveled at how geeky his boyfriend could be sometimes, no pun intended.

"Blaine, you're talking out of your ass! Spiderman is totally the bomb!" Finn argued.

"Are you serious? Batman would kick Spiderman's ass from here to Gotham city!" Blaine countered.

"You're both wrong. The ultimate superhero is Wolverine," Sam interjected. Finn and Blaine just looked at him like he went insane. "What? Adamantine coated skeleton and retractable claws? Hello?"

"Yeah, whatever, Sam," Blaine said and made a shooing motion with the hand not attached to the IV. He looked over to Kurt and asked, "Babe, what's your favorite super hero?"

"I don't know! Wonder Woman maybe? It's the only cartoon I remember watching when I was a kid," Kurt said as he shook his head at the absurdity of it all. "I also like _Alf_. You know, that furry dude from Melmac?"

Finn could barely remember that strange 80's sitcom, but he recalled watching it after school when it was in syndication. "Alf wasn't a superhero, Kurt!" he said, laughing at his brother's ignorance. "He was an alien. Big difference."

"Okay, how about Harry Potter then? He was a hero!" Kurt countered, completely missing the point. "_Why are they arguing about such a pointless subject, anyway_?" he thought to himself.

"Kurt has a point there," Blaine explained. "Most super heroes are from other planets! And Harry Potter was a hero. He just didn't have tights and a cape. Good insight, babe!"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with a grin, even though Blaine's ponderings were more than likely medication induced. "See?" he said and stuck out his tongue. "Suck it, Hudson!" Finn just flipped the bird at Kurt in response.

"Well, Wonder Woman was kinda hot," Sam added, trying to bring the conversation back to some semblance of order. "I think we need to add Super Hero 101 to your geek education, Kurt."

"Riiiight," Kurt said and side-eyed the three men. "Anyway, Emma and Will are coming in to visit. Be ready for the long parade of New Directions."

"That's cool," Finn said and stood up. "Let's go for a walk, Kurt, while everyone comes to visit."

Kurt walked over to the bed and took Blaine's hand as he said, "I'll be back in a bit, sweetie." He was about to walk away when he remembered Blaine's phone. "Oh, wait!" He pulled Blaine's phone out of his pocket and passed it to his boyfriend. "If you get too tired or need anything, just send me a text, okay?"

"I could really use some decent food," Blaine informed. "I absolutely loathe hospital slop and I haven't eaten all day."

"We'll see what we can find," Finn said and smiled at Blaine. "Take care of yourself, dude. We'll be back in a bit."

The three men passed Will and Emma in the hall. "How are you holding up, Kurt?" Will asked.

"Better than I was earlier. I'm glad Blaine is going to be okay. I'm just a bit worried about where we go from here. You know… with his father," Kurt said, biting his lower lip. Will nodded sadly.

"You know we are here day or night if you need us, Kurt," Emma said sweetly. "Blaine may need someone to talk to and I'm willing to have a chat with him if he needs a sympathetic ear."

"I really appreciate that, Emma," Kurt said, fighting back the tears again. "I gotta go. Finn and I are on a mission for some edible food for our patient."

"Good luck!" Will said and entered Blaine's room.

Kurt turned to his brother and asked, "So, where to?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," Finn said and shrugged. "Let's just tell the others that we're leaving for a bit."

They returned to the waiting room to inform the others on Blaine's status and to assure them their turn to visit was coming soon. Finn told Burt and Carole they were going to find food and used Finn's car as Kurt's SUV was still at home.

"Okay, so I was thinking we can get a pizza and have the four of us hang out in the room. You, me, Blaine, and Rachel that is," Kurt suggested. "We can make half of the pizza vegetarian. It's a good easy option for everyone, and I know it's impossible for Blaine to refuse pizza. He would eat it every day if I let him."

"Yeah, I could do pizza," Finn said as he left the parking lot. He sounded distracted. "Look, Kurt, there's another reason I dragged you away from Blaine. I need to talk to you alone, and the hospital isn't the best place to do that."

Kurt looked worriedly at Finn. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you remember what we talked about in the playground?" Finn inquired. "I couldn't tell if you remembered, 'cause you were totally wasted last night."

"Vaguely," Kurt answered, trying to recall the previous night's events. Most of it proved impossible to recollect. "I remember you telling me about the army thing and about your dad. Sorry, I don't remember any details."

"I understand," Finn said. "I've been thinking about this all day, and I still need to talk to Mom and Dad about it, but I need your help."

"Sure, Finn. What can I do?" Kurt asked, starting to get a little nervous at Finn's tone.

"I need you to distract Rachel for a few hours in the next couple of days. I want to have a meeting with Mom, Dad and Rachel's dads," Finn explained. He pulled into a coffee shop parking lot. "Kurt, I'm gonna do it. I'm joining the army."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed, looking over at his brother. "How? When?"

"I'm signing up for basic training this summer," he explained. "And there's something else."

"Finn, I'm not liking where this is going," Kurt warned.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but this is something I really have to do," Finn said, wringing his hands. "I don't know how to put this."

"Just be direct," Kurt advised. "Finn, please stop beating around the bush."

"I'm not going to New York with Rachel," Finn said quickly, as if he wanted to get it over with. "I'm going to set her free and see where life brings us."

Kurt was shocked. "You're breaking up with Rachel?" he asked. This was just more drama he didn't have the energy to deal with considering present circumstances. "Finn, setting her free? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Why would you need to set her free?"

"No, not breaking up with her!" Finn said, flustered. "I don't know! I just think she belongs in New York, and right now I don't. Maybe someday, but not right now. I feel like I've been given this quest that I can't turn down. So I need your help."

"Finn…" Kurt started. He knew what Finn was thinking. It was that stupid Hero complex he had. "_He always has to save people_!" Kurt thought bitterly. "_This whole thing smacks of "BAD IDEA!" Finn is clumsy in the best of circumstances. And Rachel! Poor Rachel…_"

"I know Rachel is your best friend, but Kurt, you're my brother. I'm asking for your help here!" Finn interrupted. "You can't leave me hanging!"

"Hudson, that is not fair! You can't expect me to be in the middle of you two. It sounds like you want me to pick sides!" Kurt exclaimed. "You know I can't do that!"

"I'm not making you pick sides!" Finn yelled, frustrated the conversation was turning into an argument. That was totally not what he intended. He stopped and took a deep breath as he continued, "Sorry, dude, I'm super stressed right now." He put his fist up for an apologetic fist bump.

"Welcome to the club," Kurt grumbled, running his fingers through his hair. "This hasn't been a good week for the Hudson-Hummels, that's for sure." He sighed heavily but returned the brotherly gesture.

"Anyway, I'm telling this to you right now so you won't be surprised when I tell everyone else later. I respect your opinion more than just about anyone. So can I depend on you to distract Rachel?" Finn asked. "Maybe you and Blaine could take her to the movies or something. That is, if Blaine gets out of the hospital in time. I'll even pay!"

Kurt shrugged and said, "I guess so. You do realize this is incredibly bad timing on your part, right? I really need to figure out things with Blaine and his father, and it's all starting to give me a headache."

"And I'm totally sorry about that. I just need to get this figured out ASAP. We can drop it for now, but I'll keep you posted," Finn apologized. He pulled back out into traffic. "So, Blaine, huh? I can't believe what happened, but I'm glad he's okay."

"I'm ready to murder his father, so I'm glad you're distracting me," Kurt said, looking out the window and trying not to get worked up again.

"Need any help?" Finn asked and gently punched his brother's arm. "I hope Mr. Anderson gets buried in so much shit, he won't be able to dig himself out of it for a few years. You should have heard Dad earlier. We might want to keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Finn, we don't need to both end up in jail," Kurt said and smirked at his brother. "No, seriously, I'm going to make sure Anderson pays for what he did." At Finn's judgemental look, he added, "Legally! Sheesh, Finn, I'm not a barbarian!"

"Dude, I've seen you with those sai swords! You're a modern day ninja!" Finn exclaimed. "You almost took out my eye when you were practicing in the backyard once! And you're super stealthy. You scared the crap out of me more than once."

"There are still ninjas today, Finn. It's called ninjitsu," Kurt tried explaining. Finn quickly gave Kurt a blank look. "Oh, nevermind!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to get into it again with his brother over something so stupid. "So, pizza then? Let me ask Blaine, although I'm sure I already know his answer." He sent a quick text:

**Finn suggests pizza for the four of us. That ok with you?**

After a few seconds he got a response from Blaine.

**Do you really need to ask? Yes, please! Rachel says not to forget the vegetarian!**

"Okay, so it looks like pizza is a go," Kurt said, putting his phone back in his hoodie pocket. "Hey, Finn?"

"Hmm?" Finn responded, concentrating on the heavier traffic downtown.

"Thanks for being there for me this past week. I've been a stupid Shitbucket to everyone, and you guys stuck with me," Kurt said gratefully.

All of a sudden Finn started laughing and said, "Shitbucket? God, Kurt, I love you so much right now! I mean, in a totally manly brotherly way."

"Yeah, right. You're totally a closet case!" Kurt joked. "Although that would officially be incest." He shuddered and added, "Okay, now I have a creepy image in my head. Quick, change the subject!"

"Um.. what about your plans for the summer?" Finn asked, not quite processing what Kurt just said. Maybe it was better that way.

"Looks like I'll be kicking Anderson's ass, followed by a whole lot of working and not much else," Kurt pouted. "Dad's making me change oil all summer. I'm supposed to be working under you, but I guess that's going to change now."

"Yeah, that kinda sucks that he demoted you," Finn responded. "I'm sure once he calms down, he'll make you assistant manager again."

"I doubt it. It's his way of trying to make me a man or something. What am I now? A girl?" Kurt asked, frustrated by the day's turn of events.

Finn turned into the pizza place as he teased, "Do you really want me to answer that, Hummel?"

"I'd rather you not," Kurt huffed. Why did everyone think he was a girl? Was he really that effeminate? He just thought he was putting himself out there. He considered it charismatic. "_Whatever_," he thought. "_I'm done with all that now. I'm experiencing a metamorphosis; finding out who I really am. In the meantime, I just need to get through the rest of this week_."

They ordered a large half and half pizza, and spent the time waiting by playing with an old arcade fighting game. Once again, Kurt mopped the floor with Finn. "Have you ever considered professional video gaming? There's money to be made doing that, you know!" Finn suggested.

"Yeah, that's my new dream!" Kurt said sardonically. "Who needs NYADA when I have Mario!"

Finn shrugged as he grabbed the pizza and a six-pack of soda. "I'm sure everyone is done visiting Blaine now, so we should head back to the hospital. I told Rachel to wait there, so she's probably trying to entertain your boyfriend with some show tunes," he said.

"Hey, I wouldn't consider that complete torture," Kurt said. "Remember, Rach and I are showtunes sisters." He shook his head. "Okay, NOW I understand why you call me a girl."

Finn chuckled and took the short way back to the hospital. He took the roundabout route on the way there because he wanted to talk to Kurt about distracting Rachel. They parked the car and made their way back inside. They found out that Blaine had been moved to a private room on the same floor, so the brothers made their way to the new accommodations. The pizza was smelling good, and Kurt was starting to get hungry.

Kurt knocked on the door and cried, "Pizzagram!" Burt and Rachel were sitting on the chairs on each side of the bed, chatting with a slightly more cheered-up Blaine. It looked like they weren't really talking about anything in particular. Kurt looked over to Burt and asked, "Hey Dad, want some pizza?"

Burt stood up and answered, "Sorry, Kurt. Got some stuff to do. I'll leave you kids to hang out." He looked at Kurt knowingly, because "stuff to do" was code for talking to the police and Burt's lawyer. He didn't want to let on to Blaine what was going on, because knowing that lawyers were getting involved might upset him. Kurt nodded and hugged his father. "I'll get Carole to bring in Blaine's pajamas when she gets back."

"Thanks, Burt. For everything," Blaine said sincerely.

"You just get better, Bud," Burt said, his voice cracking. He left the room, leaving the four friends looking at each other awkwardly.

"So, Blaine, are you hungry?" Finn asked as he opened the pizza box.

"Very much so! And a bit sleepy. Visitors are exhausting!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt took a slice of pizza, put it on a plate and passed it to his boyfriend. Then he took a vegetarian slice and sat at the end of the bed, leaving the two chairs for Rachel and Finn.

"You need to rest, Blaine," Kurt advised. "We can eat, hang out a bit, then I'm kicking these two out and you're gonna get some sleep."

"Kurt, you don't have to stay here tonight," Blaine said. "I'll be fine for one night."

"I would suggest you refrain from arguing with me, because you know how stubborn I can be!" Kurt scolded. "Just eat your pizza."

"Yes, boss!" Blaine said and gently took a bite of pizza. "Okay, that kind of hurts, but it's totally worth it! Thanks for the grub, guys."

They talked for a bit while they ate. Well, Kurt, Finn and Rachel talked. Blaine just sat there and listened. He looked distracted. Suddenly he shook his head as if to eject a thought and focused on his three best friends.

"I wanted to talk to you guys. I'm glad we're all here alone together," Blaine informed. "I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Kurt asked. "You don't have anything to apologize for! I should be the one apologizing."

"Kurt, stop that," Blaine said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "You don't always need to be my white knight." Kurt looked down but gave a small smile. "I want to apologize for not telling you earlier about what was going on at home."

"Blaine, we really don't need to talk about it," Kurt argued.

"That's the problem, babe! We do need to talk about it. You need to know," Blaine countered. "You three are my best friends and you deserve to know."

"Blaine..." Rachel said. "If you don't feel comfortable talking about it, we can wait for another time."

"Yeah, dude, it's all cool," Finn added.

"I'd rather just get it over with," Blaine said and looked out the window, realizing the conversation might become uncomfortable for all of them. "Look, my father has always been cold and aloof. My family isn't what you would call the warm fuzzy type. I told this to Kurt already, but my mom once told me that I was a mistake, and dad told me the same thing earlier today."

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Rachel said, tears forming in her eyes. "You can't believe them!"

"That's so messed up!" Finn exploded.

"Well, I'm used to it. I've heard similar in different forms all my life. When you hear it enough, you sort of start to believe it. Know what I mean?" Blaine explained. "Anyhow, Dad was just a jerk for most of my childhood. Things didn't get really bad until I came out a few years ago. Even then it wasn't that bad. He would just hit me, but it wasn't bad. All kids get one upside the head when they misbehaved, right?"

"You need to stop making excuses for him, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "He abused you no matter what he did to you! My father never hit me like that. Yeah, I got a tap on my butt when I was a kid and I misbehaved, but that was it!"

"It just started getting really bad in the last year or so, ever since I started dating Kurt," Blaine continued.

Kurt put his hand to his mouth and whispered, "Shit, this is all my fault! Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"What did I say about not apologizing?" Blaine scolded. "It's not your fault. My father didn't want his stupid perfect image blemished by my 'heathen homosexual ways'," he said, putting the last three words in air quotes. "I was simply living the life the way I felt I needed to. Besides, he barely paid attention to me before the incident at the Sadie Hawkins dance. If Dad had his way, Kurt and I would have broken up long ago and I would be back in Dalton, being his perfect straight son, at least on the surface where it counted to him. I think I'd rather be dead."

"Blainers, you're breaking my heart. Please stop talking like that!" sobbed Rachel. "How could anyone do that to you? You are one of the kindest, most generous people I've ever met!"

"Thank you, Rachel. That means a lot," Blaine said, letting go of Kurt's hand and taking Rachel's. "No tears, my dear. It's all over now, I hope." Rachel nodded and Blaine continued, "I love you guys so much; I love all of New Directions, too. You make me feel like I was put on this earth for a reason. When I'm with my family, I just feel like a waste of space. I'm telling the truth when I say you all saved my life this past year."

Even Finn had tears in his eyes, which didn't happen very often. Kurt passed around the tissues, and he had a feeling they would be using the entire box before long. "Part of me is sort of glad this happened to me," Blaine continued.

"Blaine! Why would you…" Kurt exclaimed and glared at his boyfriend.

At Kurt's sharp look Blaine interrupted, "Hear me out here, babe! Now everyone can see my family for what they really are, a bunch of hypocrites!"

"What about Cooper?" Kurt asked. "Does he know about this?"

"No, I don't think so," Blaine responded. "He might be an arrogant jerk, but he never hit me. And he didn't know that dad used to hit me. Well, Dad still does, but whatever. I think I'm starting to understand why Coop left home so early."

"Well, Blaine, I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that asshole again," Finn said vehemently, referring to Blaine's father. "I don't care if I have to personally keep guard in front of your door, he won't hurt you again. Puck and I will take shifts. Sam too."

"I don't think that's necessary, Finn," Blaine said and smiled. He turned to Kurt and asked, "Do you mind if I stay with you guys for a few days? I need to figure things out."

"Why do you even need to ask that?" Kurt responded. "I was going to insist on it, and I'm sure everyone agrees."

"Dude, you practically live with us now!" Finn exclaimed. "Let's just make it official!"

Blaine grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes as he said, "It's only polite to ask."

"We get you out of here tomorrow, and then I'm taking you home to nurse you back to health," Kurt assured and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. They were interrupted by the same nurse that was helping Blaine before everyone arrived. Kurt sat back heavily on the bed and whined, "I think the world is against me kissing my boyfriend! Seriously, people!" He then winked at Blaine who gave an adorable little chuckle.

"Knock, knock! Time for your medication, Blaine!" called the nurse from the door. "You want to be able to sleep tonight, don't you?"

Blaine nodded and introduced the people in the room. "These are my two best friends Rachel and Finn and this gorgeous man is my boyfriend Kurt," he said, pointing to each person in turn. They all gave a friendly wave in greeting.

"Pleased to meet you all," said the nurse. "I'm Barbara, and Kurt, you're a very lucky man to have this cutie."

"I'm quite aware of that," Kurt said with a mischievous smirk. "Thanks for taking care of Blaine for me."

"He's been a model patient," Barbara informed. "I hate to see him leave tomorrow, but I guess we aren't in business to keep our patients against their will." She gave a little giggle as she added the medication to the IV drip. "I'll get one of the orderlies to bring in that sleeping chair and another chair for you to sit on. It can't be comfortable being squished up at the end of the bed like that, dear!"

"Thanks again, Barbara. I promise I won't bother him tonight. I just want to be here with him," Kurt said. Barbara nodded and left the room. Kurt slid over to the end of the bed and swung his legs over the edge. He stood up, went over to Blaine, took his empty paper plate and threw it in the garbage. Taking the remote control, he flattened the bed out to the protest of his boyfriend. He then took the blanket and brought it up to tuck it under Blaine's chin.

"I don't want to sleep!" protested Blaine. "I was enjoying hanging with you guys!"

"Well, too bad! You need to rest," Kurt retorted.

"Can I at least have Maurice?" Blaine asked, already starting to feel blurry from the medication.

"Who in the hell is Maurice?" Kurt asked, amused at the innocence in Blaine's voice. He figured the drugs were making him say silly things.

"The stuffed monkey! I had to name him! Rachel helped me with the name when you and Finn were out," Blaine informed.

"The monkey's name is Maurice, lovely," Kurt mumbled to himself and rolled his eyes. However, he smiled as Blaine seemed a little less melancholy. He grabbed the stuffed animal from the windowsill and tucked it in with his boyfriend. Blaine gave a happy sigh and gave it the most endearing hug. Kurt looked at his boyfriend with loving eyes, his heart swelling at the adorableness of it all. "_He really is the cutest_," Kurt sighed to himself.

"I think it's lullaby time!" Rachel announced. She leaned over to Kurt and whispered into his ear, then went over to the other side of the bed and whispered into Finn's.

Kurt's eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "I love that song! I sang it all the time when I was a kid. Follow my lead, okay? I wish Will was here with his ukulele. This song totally calls for it!"

Finn stood and Kurt sat beside Blaine, gently rubbing his fingers along Blaine's curly hair as he sang:

_"Why are there so many songs about rainbows,  
and what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,  
and rainbows have nothing to hide.  
So we've been told and some choose to believe it.  
I know they're wrong, wait and see.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me."_

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes. This was also one of his favorite songs. The Muppets were one of those shows that he would watch over and over and over again. While Kurt continued stroking Blaine's hair, Rachel and Finn continued with the second verse, amazingly in two part harmony:

_"Who said that every wish would be heard  
and answered when wished on the morning star?  
Somebody thought of that and someone believed it.  
Look what it's done so far.  
What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing  
and what do we think we might see?  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me."_

Kurt took over the bridge, touching Blaine's face:

_"All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic."_

Blaine was starting to breathe deeply, so Kurt figured he must have been starting to fall asleep. The three friends finished the song with their hands on Blaine for comfort:

_"Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?  
I've heard them calling my name.  
Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors.  
The voice might be one and the same.  
I've heard it too many times to ignore it.  
It's something that I'm supposed to be.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me."_

By the end of the song Blaine was completely asleep, so Kurt made sure he was covered, kissed him on the forehead, and stood up while putting his finger in front of his lips. He pointed to the door and quietly made his way out of the room, with the other two right behind him.

"I can take it from here, guys," Kurt whispered. It was getting late and he didn't want to disturb the other patients. "Thanks so much for hanging out. I think he really appreciated it, and so do I. We need to show him how much he means to us, especially now. I can tell his self-esteem has taken a massive hit."

"Kurt, I'll be here first thing in the morning. I want to be with you guys when you take him home," Rachel promised. "Are you sure you'll be alright here alone?"

"I can drop Rach off at home and come right back if you need me," Finn offered. Kurt shook his head. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, little brother. Just hang in there."

"Love you both," Kurt said, hugging both a moment more than necessary. "We'll get through this. Heh, that seems to be my theme this week. I'm just worried there'll eventually be something we can't get through."

Kurt watched the couple walking away hand and hand and had a small depressed moment. Finn was leaving Rachel, and Kurt couldn't do anything about it. It always felt that those two were meant to be together, even when they were on again off again in school, but Kurt realized that things could turn on a dime, and in most cases they did. After Finn and Rachel turned the corner, Kurt shook his head and opened the door to return to the hospital room. "_Mom should be here any minute with Blaine's stuff – although Blaine wouldn't need his pajamas anymore because he fell asleep in that drafty hospital gown – and my laptop_," Kurt thought and let his mind wander.

Burt came around the same corner from which Rachel and Finn had just turned and asked, "Kurt, do you have a minute?" A man in a suit followed behind. "This is Detective Fitzgerald from the Lima City Police Department. Would you mind chatting with him for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Kurt said and shook the detective's hand.

"Can I buy you a coffee in the cafeteria, Kurt?" asked the detective. "I know things have been a bit crazy today, so I won't take too much of your time."

"Can you keep an eye on Blaine, Dad?" Kurt requested. "I don't want to leave him alone in case you-know-who comes looking for him." He didn't want Anderson anywhere near his son ever again. He lost that right after what he did today.

"Take your time, Kurt," Burt responded. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine. Let's go, detective," Kurt said and put his hands in his pockets as he walked away. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the police officer, but he was going to make sure that Anderson was going to be put away for a very long time. And even then it didn't feel like enough.

Burt watched his son walking away with the detective. There was still so much to be done, although most of it would have to wait until the next day. He made a mental note to cancel his meetings for the week, because he had a feeling he was going to need the time at home. He had to be there for his sons, all three of them. He knew Kurt would need his dad, but Blaine would need him most of all.

* * *

**A/N: **The song this chapter is, of course, "Rainbow Connection" from the amazing Muppets. This has to be one of my favorite songs in the whole world and I wanted to fit it into this fic. Glee needs to find a way to do this song. I know Disney owns it now but they sang "Not Easy Bein' Green" right? I got a couple more Muppets songs I will be using in later books.


	25. God Help The Outcasts

**Author's Note:** Well, it's election day in the US. Here in Canada, it's just a Tuesday. Anyhow, not much to say about this chapter. Things are starting to wind down (only two more chapters and an epilogue to go in this book), so I'll just let the chapter speak for itself. It's not as action packed as the previous chapters but there is a lot going on. I think I just want to start my new story now. However, I want to make sure this one ends on a logical note. I hate when fanfics suddenly stop with no explanation. I'm in the process off editing the next chapter (life has been busy with no time for writing, boo-urns), so I'll try to get it up as quickly as possible. I think I'm just having an off week.

BTW, for updates on when I start book two, please follow me on twitter KurtsieKalanai or keep an eye on this space. I also have a Tumblr at KurtsieKalanai. Bear with me as I'm still learning to use it. I would love if you stuck with me for the new story as well. I just need to refresh myself with something new for a few weeks. I'm sure y'all understand. It just makes this story better in the long run, right?

Anyhow, **Disclaimers:** I don't own Glee. If I did, Glee wouldn't be called Glee, it would be called _Everything is Coming up Klainebows_. Second, I don't own the songs in the fic. I use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon.

**Thanks: **My beta Wayne Kotke, you are a grammar god! Also, thanks to the folks at Gleekast. And of course the usual: Ryan, Chris, Darren, rest of Glee cast and crew, and last but not least every single person who is reading this story. You have all inspired me in so many ways.

* * *

The cafeteria was pretty quiet this late in the evening, and for that Kurt was very thankful. He was desperate for some downtime, and he didn't expect to have any in the near future. Detective Fitzgerald got them both a coffee and gestured for Kurt to sit in one of the hard plastic chairs. Kurt appreciated the police officer treating him, but he was nervous about the impending interview. What exactly was he going to tell the man? "_I guess the only thing I can tell him is the truth, or at least the truth as I know it_," Kurt thought to himself.

"So Burt has told me you had a pretty rough week, Kurt," the detective said conversationally.

"Rough is an understatement, Detective Fitzgerald," Kurt said, wrapping his hands around the hot paper cup.

"Just Robert is fine," the detective corrected. "Your father and I are old friends. He's been my tire guy for a pretty long time."

"Oh, that's good," Kurt said, distracted, and looked at the visitors and patients in the cafeteria. Realizing he had to focus on the meeting, he returned his attention to Robert. "If I'm telling the truth, I'm more than a little nervous. I've never had a police officer question me."

Robert pulled out a small notebook and explained, "Don't worry. It's nothing like that. I just wanted to get your take on today's events. We still need to talk to Blaine, but it would be best if we waited until the morning, after he's had some rest."

"Have you found his father?" Kurt asked. "I have to to say I'm extremely angry at him. Even extremely angry is a mild term compared to how I'm feeling right now."

"Unfortunately we haven't tracked him down," Robert responded. "We're trying our hardest to find him, though. He has a lot to answer to. I assure you we're doing our best."

"Well, give him a couple smacks for me, will ya?" Kurt asked angrily. He shook his head and added, "Sorry, it's the stress." He took a drink of his coffee and made a face. "Seriously, do they add tar to hospital coffee? Yuck!"

"So Kurt, what happened exactly?" Robert inquired, his pen poised at the ready to take notes.

"Before I tell you about yesterday, I want to explain what Blaine told me a couple days ago," Kurt started. He explained about Blaine's abuse situation after his transfer, and Kurt confessed his concern that it wasn't the only time it happened. Robert nodded and continued making notes as Kurt talked.

"Blaine isn't in trouble, is he?" Kurt asked. He didn't want his boyfriend to get in trouble for something Kurt might have said, especially since he had promised to be silent about the situation.

"Of course not," Robert responded. "He did nothing to get in trouble. I'm just making notes for his file." He put his notebook on the table and looked at Kurt. "Son, if this goes to trial, would you be willing to testify in court?"

"I didn't think it was that serious!" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "I don't want to put Blaine through all that."

"There's only a small chance that may happen," Robert assured. "It's more likely that everything will be settled out of court. But either way Child Protective Services needs to know about this."

"What would be settled out of court?" Kurt asked, confused that Robert was talking about a settlement. What was there to settle? "Isn't this for a criminal trial for Mr. Anderson?"

"I think that's something that Burt should explain to you, Kurt," Robert advised. "So what happened yesterday?"

Kurt spent several minutes explaining his day, his worry about Blaine, and the events on the side of the road. Robert nodded and made notes, interrupting every once in a while to ask a clarifying question. Eventually, Kurt got to the end of his story and Robert closed his notebook.

"I think that's everything I need. Thanks so much for your cooperation. I just need to take a few more statements so we can move on with the investigation," Robert said, putting his book in his briefcase and standing up. "You did a really good thing here, Kurt."

"I just don't want this to be stressful for Blaine. I think he's gone though enough," Kurt said with concern in his voice. "If you need anything else, please give me a call." He gave Robert his cell number and shook his hand.

"I'll walk you back to the hospital room. I wanted to talk to Burt about a tire change anyhow," Robert said. Kurt nodded and they walked the way back to the room in contemplative silence.

**- 0 -**

In the meantime, Burt was sitting in Blaine's hospital room, wringing his hands. The lights were off so it was pretty dark in there, but the light from the street lamp shed a little bit of light into the room. "_Today was going to be so simple!_" he thought. "_Kurt and I would have one of those crazy uncomfortable talks and we would move on and learn from the experience. Okay, so simple is too strong a word. The plan was to watch a few games, get some work done at the shop, and go back to DC. Easy, right?_"

Instead Burt ended up being part of a police investigation for child abuse… and of a close friend to the family no less. He took off his hat and put it on the table beside him. He looked over and saw Blaine in a deep sleep. He looked so peaceful, despite the bruises on his face. He almost appeared childlike in his innocence.

"_He still is a child!_" Burt thought to himself. "_Why would anyone do this to a child?_ _And why didn't Blaine say anything?_"

"I really wish you'd come to me, kid," Burt murmured quietly. Thankfully, Blaine didn't wake up, and Burt didn't think he would wake for several hours because of the medication. "I could've helped you out. Now you need to deal with all this bullshit."

Burt stood and slowly paced the room as he continued, "I promise you, Blaine, I won't let anything happen to you ever again, and I'll see your bastard father behind bars. At the very least, I want him to suffer for what he did to you. You saved my son's life, and I'm going to return the favor."

He had tears in his eyes, and he really wished Carole was there with him. He hated feeling so helpless, and he felt like he had to do something other than waiting. He roughly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sat down in the chair. "Look. I know you can't hear me or anything, but I want you to consider me your dad, okay? You need people in your life who are willing to care for you. I know you have Kurt and everything, but you need family. I want us to be that family."

"Burt?" a voice called from the door. Burt looked up and saw that it was Carole with one of Finn's backpacks full of items for Blaine and Kurt's gray and red satchel which contained his laptop. "Who are you talking to?"

Burt grabbed a tissue from the end table and wiped his eyes again as he stood up. "Just talking to myself, dear," he said. "I'm sure Kurt will appreciate you bringing their stuff."

Carole put down the bags and walked up to her husband. "This is really bothering you, isn't it?" she asked and Burt nodded sadly. "I'm one to talk since I'm barely holding it together myself. I've come to really love that young man." She pointed to Blaine's bed. "He's so good for Kurt, and he really loves our family."

"So do you think we're making the right decision?" he asked his wife. She simply nodded and grabbed a tissue as she started to cry as well.

"I don't think there's any other option," Carole responded as she dabbed her eyes. "Our little family is growing pretty quickly, it seems."

"I was just thinking that earlier. The family started with Kurt and me and grew to seven people! Well, if you include Sam, that is," Burt said and smiled. "Are you ready for all the drama this might involve?"

"Are you talking about the investigation or the four boys in the house?" Carole asked. "Either way, I'm sure I can handle it. Besides, eventually Kurt and Finn will be off to New York, and a few short months later Sam and Blaine will have graduated, and we'll be empty nesters!"

"God, I feel so old," Burt said, hugging Carole. "I remember when Kurt was born, and now he's about to go out into that big, mean world. It terrifies me."

Carole put her hand behind Burt's neck and said, "I say we worry about that when it happens, okay? Until then, we can enjoy our great big family." Burt nodded and leaned in to give his wife a kiss.

"Ewww, get a room, guys!" Kurt teased quietly and turned on the small light by the door so he wouldn't wake up his boyfriend. "Dad, Robert wants to speak with you. Hi, Mom. Thanks for bringing the stuff."

"You're welcome dear," Carole responded and walked over to Kurt, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to take your dad home so he can get some rest. Are you sure you're okay here alone?" Kurt nodded so Carole gave him a hug. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, and love you, Mom. You too, Dad. You've both been incredibly supportive and amazing through all this. I could never repay you," Kurt said with a smile.

"That's what parents do, Kurt," Burt explained. "Tomorrow, I need to talk to both of you boys. For now, rest well and if you need anything at all, I have my cell nearby."

"I'm not in more trouble, am I?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Not at all, sweetie," Carole responded. "We just want to discuss our next steps in all of this."

Kurt nodded and walked his parents to the door. While he was talking with the detective, the orderly brought in the sleeping chair with a blanket and pillow. Kurt closed the door and turned off the light. He could find his way around by the light shining in from outside. He didn't bother changing into pajamas because the clothes he was wearing were loose enough to sleep in.

He unfurled the blanket and laid it out on the sleeping chair. Then he grabbed his satchel and pulled out his laptop. Fortunately, the hospital had wifi for the visitors so Kurt was able to log onto the internet. He went to Facebook and found several messages from his friends, and even messages from former classmates that he didn't really talk to from school, wishing Blaine a speedy recovery and support for Kurt.

"_Wow, word gets around fast!_" Kurt thought bitterly to himself. "_Where were these people when I was having issues in school? I seriously can't figure out this stupid town!"_

He had one personal message, from Quinn.

_Hey Kurt,_

_I'm sooo sorry I couldn't make it to the hospital tonight. I was out with my family and I left my cell at home. Ever since the accident, I'm nervous about bringing it in the car with me. I promise I'll come with Rachel in the morning to visit. I'm really sorry about what happened, and if there is anything you need, please let me know. By the way, I have some super exciting news to tell you. I think you'll be crazy jealous._

_Love you,  
Quinn_

Kurt smiled and sent a message in response, telling her he was still at the hospital. He noted Quinn's absence earlier in the day but thought nothing about it. She really liked Blaine, and she would have had a really good reason for not being there. He was also curious about her super exciting news.

He changed his status and was about to close the laptop when a message popped up from Rachel.

**Hey, sweetie. Are you okay at the hospital? I'm worried about you.**

Kurt responded:

**I'll be fine, Rach. Go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning.**

A moment later, Rachel responded one last time.

**Fine! Give Blaine kisses and hugs for me. Kisses and hugs to you too. Love you both.**

Kurt logged out and closed the laptop, looking over to Blaine in the hospital bed. Thank goodness he was okay. Well, relatively okay at least. Kurt was looking forward to getting back to his house so they could have a proper rest without needles or tubes or uncomfortable sleeping chairs.

Kurt put his laptop on the table and moved over to the chair beside the bed. He sat and gently took Blaine's non-needled hand. It didn't so much as make him stir. The medication must have really knocked him out. Just as well, he really needed to heal.

"Well, love, here we are alone at last. And we're both sober!" Kurt joked, even though Blaine couldn't hear him. "Yeah, I know you can't really hear me, but it's making me feel better talking to you, alright? So the police came to talk to me and I told them whatever I could. I'm sorry I couldn't keep your secret, but I promise I did it because I want to protect you." He started to cry and continued, "Blaine, you scared me so badly. When I saw that blood on your face I..." He had to stop to regain his composure. "Well, you're safe now. I can't promise you won't get hurt again – I don't think anyone can promise that – but I promise it'll never be because of your father."

He took a tissue to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. There were still a couple cans of soda left from the pizza so he opened one and took a drink. He continued, "I just need you to let me take care of you. If I have my own way, I'll be taking care of you for the rest of my life." He started gently rubbing his boyfriend's hand. Blaine gave a gentle moan, turned his head and fell back into steady deep breathing. "Blaine, I'm going to marry you. That's a promise. I'd ask you now, but you're still in school, and we saw how that went with Rachel and Finn. Just be patient, okay? I love you, baby. Just get better."

Talking like this was making him calm down so he kept going. "So Finn talked to me earlier today. He decided to sign up for the army, after all. Truthfully, it kinda scares me. He's so clumsy, and I'm worried he might hurt himself. The worst part is that he's leaving Rachel. I mean, he's not_ leaving_ leaving Rachel, but he won't be going to New York with her. That means she's going there by herself." He gave a bitter chuckle and continued, "I remember not even a month ago we were planning all the things we were going to do in the big city, and how we were going to have you move in the second you graduated. It seems now like it was so long ago."

He was going to leave Blaine to sleep but he thought of one last thing. "Oh yeah! I kinda remember what happened last night with Santana. She was sort of freaking out. You see, she's worried about her relationship with Brit. Things aren't too happy there, I'm afraid. And surprisingly, she feels as lost as I do. Somehow, that's comforting because I don't feel like I'm losing it as much. Anyway, we talked, I vaguely recall singing something, and we decided to play a prank on the boys by pretending to make out. I promise you nothing happened. These lips are only for you, Blaine. It really freaked them out, so I call it a win. It was a prank that would've made you proud, I know it!"

Kurt checked his phone and saw it was almost midnight, "I should really get some rest. I think I've rambled enough. I'm probably going to have to repeat everything tomorrow, but whatever. I feel better," he said. "You were right when you said talking it out is cathartic. I think that's my new favorite word. Goodnight, my love."

He brushed the curls off Blaine's face, kissed him on the forehead and stood up to return to the sleeping chair. Suddenly he changed his mind and sat down heavily on the chair. He wasn't sure what he was doing, and he really couldn't figure it out after the fact either, but he put his arms on the bed, clasped his hands and put his head on top of them.

"_Um, hi, god. It's me again._" This time Kurt's prayer was silent. He continued praying, "_I guess I just wanted to thank you for helping Blaine wake up. I know a big part of me wants to give credit to the doctors since that's what they do. And I'm not saying I believe yet, but it was an eerie coincidence that he woke up after we prayed. And a lot of my friends believe in you, and they aren't crazy. It's just that I don't see any proof of you. And I still wonder why you put gay people on the earth for them to be persecuted so much. But I'm starting to wonder if homophobia is a human condition, not a celestial one._

"_Anyway, thanks again. I also want to pray for myself this time. God, I'm feeling really lost right now. I thought I knew what I wanted to do with my life, but after this week I'm not really sure anymore. Mercedes always told me that if I prayed for guidance, you might help me find my way. So here it is. I'm asking you to give me a sign, or otherwise help me find my purpose in life. I know I'm not meant to remain in Lima, that there's something out there for me. I'm also sure that I'm meant to find that destiny with Blaine. I'm not sure if your religion believes in soul mates, but that's what Blaine is to me. So thank you for bringing him into my life. I'm convinced going to Dalton wasn't a chance occurrence. I was meant to be there at that time._

"_Well, I think I've taken enough of your time. I'm sure you have other prayers you need to listen to. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to pray when I can, okay?" _Kurt looked up at Blaine, wondering if he was able to keep that vow. It all felt so wrong to him. He bowed his head again as he continued, "_It's kinda weird, but I feel peaceful when I pray. So until next time, I guess. Still not sure how to close so I will say what Joe said earlier. Amen._"

Kurt didn't lift his head but kept it on his hands. He started to cry because it was all he could do. After releasing all his pent up emotions, he fell asleep as he remained in that position.

**- 0 -**

Early the next morning, Rachel picked up Quinn, and they made their way to the hospital, but not before stopping at the Lima Bean to get everyone a coffee. Rachel had the men's orders memorized, so she picked up a mocha for Kurt and a medium drip for Blaine. She also purchased several varieties of muffins as they were always a popular breakfast item.

"So all this stuff happened this week?" Quinn asked, sipping at her hot coffee and walking back to Rachel's car. "I seemed to have missed quite a bit, haven't I?"

"You sure did!" Rachel exclaimed. "Frankly, I'm exhausted, but I think we're out of the woods now. At least I hope so."

"Well, that would explain why Kurt went off the deep end!" Quinn stated. She shook her head as she added, "Was I really that bad last year?"

Rachel briefly side-eyed her friend and gave a giggle. "I'm not going to answer that, Quinn," she said sarcastically. "Trying to steal your baby back? A little more extreme than a dye job and new clothes. No offence or anything."

"None taken," Quinn responded. "What in the hell was I thinking, anyway? Well, I was a bit pissed about the Puck/Shelby drama, but that doesn't make her a bad mother. Just one with incredibly bad judgement." They both laughed at the zinger that Quinn had made about Rachel's birth mother. It also worked on more than one level as Shelby had given up Rachel when she was born, which showed bad judgement as well.

"So what's your crazy incredibly super cool news?" Rachel asked as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Jeez, girl! Have a bit of patience! I want to wait until we're with Kurt and Blaine so I don't have to explain it so many times," Quinn said, patting Rachel on the arm. "So, how are you doing with all this? I heard you had a pretty massive fight with Kurt a few days ago. I'm so out of the loop!"

"This time, you should be glad you were out of the glee loop. You know of some of the drama Kurt and I have been through. This was about ten times worse than any of that. You know how calm Kurt can be, right?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded so she continued, "Well, even though he can be a drama queen, he holds it together pretty well. Not the other day. We had a screaming, yelling, throwing-stuff-around fight. Well, I threw stuff, he just yelled a lot. And I'm being perfectly honest when I said he scared the crap out of me."

"Oh my god!" Quinn exclaimed and put her hand to her mouth, shocked that Kurt would behave that way. She wouldn't put it past Puck, but she was surprised that Kurt lost his cool like that. "Kurt did that? Our Kurt?"

"Of course, I couldn't let him see that he rattled me. I gave him just as good as he gave me. Anyhow, we made up and are closer than ever. And the best part about it is that I can use the pain of the experience to help in my performances!" Rachel explained.

"Oh, Rachel..." Quinn scolded. She knew she should lecture Rachel on the importance of friendship over New York and Broadway, but it would just fall on deaf ears.

"I know, Quinn. Kurt is more important to me right now. And so is Blaine," Rachel assured. She parked the car and got out, grabbing a ticket to pay for the parking.

"So what was all that stuff that happened at the party?" Quinn asked. She was starting to piece together all the events and had a better understanding as to what transpired.

"He dropped some unexpected news on Blaine. With the stress of the last week, Blaine just lost it and almost broke up with him," Rachel said seriously. She shuddered at the thought.

"What?" Quinn asked as she stopped in her tracks and stared at Rachel with her mouth hanging open. "Kurt and Blaine don't break up. Kurt and Blaine breaking up is a sign of the apocalypse. They are okay now, right?"

"Don't worry, they're thick as thieves again," Rachel said, patting Quinn on the shoulder. They continued walking toward the front entrance. "Except now Blaine is in the hospital. I shouldn't tell you and let Blaine explain it, but it was his father that did… that… to him."

"I still can't believe what happened when you told me last night, Rachel," Quinn said, thinking about her friends in pain. It hurt her a lot, and she couldn't wait to see the couple to give them some comfort. She felt bad that she couldn't join everyone at the hospital the night before, but her mother insisted on taking her out to dinner with her Aunt and Uncle to celebrate her internship. By the time she got home and heard the news, everyone had already left the hospital.

"At least Blaine is only here for overnight observation. I promised Kurt I would help him bring Blaine back to the house once he gets discharged. I think Kurt is going to ask if Blaine can stay with them for awhile," Rachel said, holding open the door because Quinn was carrying the tray with the coffee cups.

"Thanks for catching me up," Quinn said quietly. "I really need to start paying more attention to my friends."

"Hey, it's fine!" Rachel said and gave a smile to the small blonde. "You got a whole new life to plan at Yale! You know we aren't going anywhere. Well most of us are leaving town, but you know what I mean, right?"

They got to the ward where Blaine was staying and realized they had come a little too early for visiting hours. The nurse advised that the couple was still sleeping peacefully, and Rachel didn't want to interrupt their rest.

"Let's go to the chapel," Rachel suggested. "Oh! Get this… Kurt prayed last night!"

"He what?" Quinn asked incredulously. She butted heads several times with Kurt on the subject of praying and religion as he was an atheist and very stubborn in his beliefs… or lack thereof. The fact that he actually prayed was nothing short of a miracle.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think he's all born again or anything, but I do think he was trying to search for some direction," Rachel explained as they walked to the chapel. "It was quite sweet because he prayed out loud. It sounded like he was writing God a letter."

"I'm still stunned the words 'Kurt' and 'prayed' are in the same sentence!" Quinn exclaimed. They opened the door to the chapel and were shocked to see that Santana was sitting in one of the front rows. Quinn put the tray of drinks on the table in the back of the room and walked to the front. Santana was kneeling in the pew looking at the cross mounted in the front of the room. She had a tissue in her hand and was sniffling. "Santana, what's wrong?" Quinn asked and joined the former Cheerio.

"Oh, hey guys," Santana greeted and wiped her eyes. "I didn't hear you coming in. I just couldn't sleep so I came to visit the boys. They wouldn't let me in yet, so I thought I'd come hang in here."

"Why are you crying?" Rachel asked, joining the girls. "Blaine is going to be okay. There's nothing to worry about."

"It's not that. It's just… I think I'm still freaking out about finding Blaine yesterday," Santana said, recalling the terror she felt when she found Blaine bloody and unconscious. "I was alone and I couldn't help and it was raining and it was just terrifying. I can take a lot, and that almost unhinged me."

"Santana..." Rachel said and sat down, putting her arm around her brown haired friend.

"I mean, Blaine is such a decent guy. Who would do that do him? And why? Poor Kurt. I can't imagine what he had to go through last night. If something like that happened to Brit, I'd be ready to cut a bitch!" Santana sniffled.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, debating wordlessly as to whether they should tell Santana that it was Blaine's father who had put his son in this state. Quinn nodded so Rachel turned to face Santana as she said, "I want to tell you something, but you need to promise you won't tell anyone else. I'm sure Blaine will tell you at some point anyhow. You guys seem pretty tight lately."

"Rachel, are you telling me this because you can't keep a secret?" Santana asked. "If so, don't bother. I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Santana, just listen to me!" Rachel said passionately. "We need to keep an eye out for Blaine. We need to protect him, because we're worried he might come back."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked, confused at Rachel's babbling. At least that's what it sounded like to Santana. Babbling. She loved Rachel, but she could barely listen to her most of the time without wanting to hurt someone.

"It was Blaine's father who beat him!" Rachel exclaimed and the tears started flowing. Santana whipped her head around and stared at her overdramatic friend. "And I really believe he intended to kill Blaine." Although Rachel was famous for her over-exaggerations, she wasn't too far from the truth. "So we need to spread the word and we need to protect him from his father. But please, don't let on to Blaine that you know what happened. Let him come to you."

"His father?" Santana asked quietly. Rachel and Quinn nodded. She took a moment to process the shocking piece of news and she stood up. "If you'll excuse me, ladies."

She started walking away and Rachel grabbed her arm, asking, "Where are you going?"

"I'm about to go all Lima Heights on Mr. Anderson. Once I find him, that is. Let go, Berry!" Santana exploded. "I can't let him get away with this! I'm calling Puck and we're going to mess up this man's face!" She then started in on her infamous string of Spanish curses. Rachel looked at her, shocked Santana would speak like this in a holy place.

"Come on, Santana. You need to calm down!" Quinn exclaimed, trying to soothe her friend. "Don't you think we all want to punish Mr. Anderson for what he's done? I think it's just best to let the police to do their job. Let's just sit until visiting hours start."

"Fine!" Santana cried, yanking her arm from Rachel's grip. "I'm still not happy about any of this, and I may still change my mind later. Just be ready for a patented Lopez ass-kicking!"

Rachel looked at Quinn with concern. She didn't want Santana to get herself into any unnecessary trouble, especially for something neither of them could control. She guided Santana back to the front row. Santana sat down heavily with a huff and crossed her arms, sulking. Quinn joined her and kneeled on the knee cushion, putting her head down to pray to herself.

Rachel walked to the front of chapel and looked at the cross. Things were getting so overwhelming. She wondered when the drama was going to stop. When it came to New Directions, the drama always seemed endless. For years they were outcasts, even when they won competitions, and she wondered if the trend was going to continue when they were all out on their own. Inspired, Rachel started singing, well praying really. But the prayer was in song:

_"I don't know if You can hear me or if You're even there.  
I don't know if You would listen to my humble prayer.  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to you.  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an outcast too?"_

Santana and Quinn looked up, watching Rachel expressing her prayer:

_"God help the outcasts hungry from birth.  
Show them the mercy they don't find on earth.  
God help my people.  
We look to You still.  
God help the outcasts or nobody will."_

Rachel started walking to the back of the room and grabbed the coffee tray. Santana followed and sang the next lines, expressing her concerns about her future:

_"I ask for wealth. I ask for fame.  
I ask for glory to shine on my name."_

Quinn followed the other two girls, taking the next lines. She wanted to find true love, and hoped she would be successful in the future:

_"I ask for love I can possess.  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me."_

Rachel walked down the hall to Blaine's room slowly, with Santana and Quinn on each side. Rachel finished the song, hoping her prayer would be received:

_"I ask for nothing. I can get by.  
But I know so many less lucky than I.  
Please help my people.  
The poor and downtrod.  
I thought we all were the children of God.  
God help the outcasts. Children of God."_

Visiting hours had just started so the three girls quietly let themselves in the room. They were surprised to see the lights off. Blaine was just waking up, and Kurt was still in the same position he had fallen asleep in the night before. Sometime in the night a nurse had covered Kurt with a blanket, not having the heart to wake him.

Blaine looked up and put his finger on his lips and pointed at Kurt's head. "I think he's been like this all night, the poor guy," Blaine said quietly.

"We brought you some coffee from the Bean," Rachel whispered. "Medium drip, just the way you like it."

"You're awesome, Str..." Blaine said, still half whispering. He had almost used Rachel's hated nickname but stopped himself just in time. "Good morning ladies," he added, waving at Santana and Quinn. He was always the gentleman, even bruised up and in severe pain.

"Should we move him or something? That really can't be comfortable," Quinn suggested. "Poor guy is probably exhausted if we haven't woken him up yet."

"As soon as he smells the coffee, he'll wake up," Blaine said, gently stroking Kurt's hair. "It's better than an alarm clock."

"How are you, Blaine?" Rachel asked.

Santana just gave a stony look. She didn't want to say anything because she would most certainly say something about Blaine's father. Trying to cover up her silence, she excused herself to the washroom.

"In lots of pain, but it was better than yesterday," Blaine responded, still absently stroking Kurt's hair. "I'm glad I'm going home today, though. I mean to Kurt's house."

"Blaine, that's home," interrupted Kurt, who had just woken up. He was a little groggy, and his back was killing him, but he was awake. "Did I fall asleep bent over? Man, my back is so damn stiff!"

"Kurt, let me give you a back rub," Blaine offered. He reached over to massage Kurt's back, but a sharp stab of pain caused him to gasp. He held his side. "Son of a bitch, that hurts!"

Kurt stood up and stretched his back as he said, "Blaine, don't strain yourself! I'll be fine." He looked at the door. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Told you!" Blaine said and laughed. "The ladies brought us breakfast!"

"Oh!" Kurt said. He turned to see the two girls standing at the end of the bed. "How did I not notice you were there? I must be really out of it." He put his hand to his hair and realized it was a mess. "Good morning, girls. I look like hell."

"Hi, Kurt," Quinn said, giving Kurt a hug. "Terribly sorry I wasn't there last night. And you look as handsome as ever, so stop putting yourself down." Kurt smirked at his friend. He was sure she understood what he was going through, especially since she went through her Skank phase last summer. Quinn moved over to the side of the bed and kissed Blaine on the forehead. "Hey, sweetie. I hear you get to go home today," she said. Blaine nodded and gingerly put his arms out for a hug. Any sudden movements were painful, so he had to take it slow.

"Just be careful, Quinn. Blaine has a broken rib so it might hurt a bit," Kurt informed. Quinn gave a gentle hug and took the chair where Kurt had sat before. "So where's the java?" he asked.

Rachel took the cups from the tray and gave them to Kurt and Blaine. Almost as one person, they took a sip and gave a happy sigh.

"You guys are way too adorable," said Santana from the door. "It makes me sick."

"Oh, don't lie. You know you like it!" Kurt said sarcastically. Santana just gave a grin and nodded. "Okay Quinn, now that we're all together, you can't keep us in suspense. What is this great news you have for us?"

Quinn leaned forward in excitement. "So guess who is going to Paris for the summer?" she asked. At the shrug from the others she exclaimed, "Me! I got offered an internship in Paris as a docent! It's only for a few months, so I should be done before school starts."

Suddenly Kurt shrieked like a little girl. Everyone jumped because they weren't expecting that sort of reaction from him, especially with all the stress surrounding the past week. Rachel shushed him, reminding him he was in a hospital. "Quinn! Holy shit! Paris? Like THE Paris? France? The fashion capital of the world?" Kurt exclaimed, unable to get out a proper sentence because he was so excited. "I'm so damn jealous, but this is so amazing for you!" He pulled Quinn up and gave her a tight hug.

"Yeah, congratulations Quinn! That's awesome!" Blaine said, reaching out and patting Quinn's arm affectionately.

"I need to give you a list of things to find for me," Kurt stated. "I have been looking for things to complete my collection and..." He realized he was starting to fangirl over fancy expensive clothes again and stopped himself. "If you can find them or something...whatever," he said nonchalantly. Blaine looked at Kurt with amusement. He knew what his boyfriend really was, a closet fashionista.

"So when do you leave?" Rachel asked. She'd been hoping to spend more time with Quinn this summer, but Paris was an opportunity that couldn't be passed up.

"It's short notice, but I leave next week," Quinn informed them. "So we totally need to have some sort of party before I leave, okay?"

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed. "Oh, please let me throw it? I need something like this! Look at me being all gay. But Paris!" He started fanning himself. "Is it getting hot in here?" He pulled Quinn aside and started chattering at her about the shops she had to check out and the sights she needed to see.

Barbara entered the room and said, "Well, Blaine, you seem to be a very popular young man! Are you ready for your last dose of IV painkiller? The doctor is making arrangements for your discharge as we speak. Your father is coming to pick you up right now!"

"My father?" Blaine asked, panicking. Kurt stopped talking to Quinn and spun around to stare at the nurse with wide terrified eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I mean Burt Hummel, dear," she said, realizing she might have said the wrong thing. The doctor had filled her in on the situation, and she was embarrassed she had frightened her patient like that. She added the medication and checked Blaine's pulse and vital signs. All seemed in order.

Blaine gave a relieved sigh and put his hand to his chest. Breathing too heavily really hurt, but the reaction was involuntary. "Oh, thank god. Thanks for all your help Barbara," he said to the nurse sincerely.

"You take care of yourself, Blaine," Barbara said. "Hope I don't see you in here anytime soon." She turned to Kurt. "You make sure you take care of him, okay?"

"Always," Kurt said and smiled at his boyfriend. Barbara nodded and left the room. Kurt rushed over to Blaine and whispered frantically, "She scared the crap out of me. If your dad actually showed up, I might have completely lost it."

"You would have?" Blaine responded quietly. "I don't want him within 50 feet of me. I don't want to see either of my parents ever again."

"Let's not talk about it anymore," Kurt said. "Let's just get you home, okay?" Blaine nodded so Kurt sat on the bed beside his boyfriend and gently put his arm around him. The five friends talked more about Quinn's Paris adventure and other plans for the summer.

Eventually, Burt knocked on the door. "Morning, guys!" he exclaimed. "Blaine, are you almost ready to get out of this place?"

"You bet I am! I just want to rest without needles sticking in me. I want to be comfortable," Blaine said and Kurt gave him very a gentle squeeze. Blaine put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, appreciating the moral support.

"Let me sign some paperwork then, and we'll get the nurse to get you ready to go," Burt said with a goofy grin on his face. "Carole is at home making some food for everyone. She's really worried about you."

"We better go then, so you can get Blaine home," Rachel said, standing up. "It looks like you don't need my help since Burt is here. Once Blaine is settled, I'll come back to visit and we can watch some Harry Potter or something."

"Rachel, you need to admit that you're an addict," Blaine teased. "I love the HP, but sometimes enough is enough!"

"Whatever, Blainers!" she exclaimed and kissed the curly haired man. "Love you and see you both very soon! Come on, Quinn. I'll drive you home."

"Bye, guys!" Quinn said and waved. Kurt returned the wave and gave the "call me" sign to Quinn so they could gossip more about her impending trip and party.

"I better get going, too," Santana said, grabbing her purse. "I don't think I've seen my bedroom in days between being at Brit's and here at the hospital. Maybe I can sleep for a few hours. Mind if I join you guys later?"

"Of course!" Blaine said. "The more the merrier. I think I'll need to be distracted, anyhow. You don't mind, do you, Kurt?"

"Not at all!" Kurt responded. He stood, hugged Santana and said, "Looking forward to it, Tana. And thank you... for everything."

Santana kissed Kurt on the cheek and waved goodbye as she left the room. Barbara came in and gently took the IV needle out of Blaine's hand. Blaine rubbed the back of his hand because the needle was starting to get uncomfortable. "The doctor gave Mr. Hummel a prescription for some painkillers with instructions. If the pain becomes unbearable, make sure to return to us, will you?"

"He will," Kurt assured. Barbara gave a friendly pat on Blaine's shoulder and left the room. "I don't think you want to wear that hospital robe home, do you? Let's at least put these PJs on you." He said, lifting the backpack. He closed the door and helped Blaine get undressed. Kurt avoided looking at Blaine's body because he was afraid at what he would see. He did notice a tight bandage wrapped around his torso. Kurt figured it might be because of the broken rib. Very gently, he helped Blaine put on his sweat pants and t-shirt.

Once Blaine was dressed, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Kurt. He wasn't sure what to say. There was going to be lots of time for talking later. Hours and hours of time to talk… and think.

Kurt was packing his stuff and looked over to his boyfriend. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Blaine just shook his head but said nothing. Suddenly he burst into tears and put his arms out as if begging for a hug. "Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt asked and rushed to his boyfriend's side. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and started sobbing. "It's okay, sweetie...shhh."

"I've been trying to hold it together, to pretend everything is okay. I just can't Kurt," Blaine sobbed. "I don't know what to do. The future seems so… so foggy!"

Kurt grabbed the tissue box and pulled Blaine away. Passing the box to his boyfriend, he said, "I promise as soon as we get home and we get you settled, you and I are going to talk about this and figure everything out."

"I'm just scared," Blaine said, wiping his eyes.

"So am I, sweetie," Kurt agreed. "So am I." He brought Blaine in for another hug and held him until Burt returned from the meeting with the doctor. Kurt was facing the door so he gestured to his dad to get a wheelchair. Once Burt returned, he helped his boyfriend move over to the chair as he said, "Come on, Blaine. Let's go home." It was Kurt's time to be strong for both of them.

* * *

Song is "God Help The Outcasts" from Disney's _Hunchback of Notre Dame_. I always wanted Rachel to sing this song on the show. Too bad Ryan is having trouble getting the rights to Disney songs.


	26. Don't Give Up

**Author's Note:** Happy Friday! I'm still sobbing over last night's ep. I also watched the Break Up for the first time on Wednesday night. My heart is still dead. I'm not going to be happy till Klaine reunite, if they do. So life has kicked me in the nuts and I haven't had time to write. I just finished this chapter a few days ago which is unheard of for me. So here's the deal. The last real chapter may not be out on Tuesday because I'm still working on it, so I think I might finish the book (epilogue) and post them together. I promise promise promise this story is continuing, I just need time to process this whole Klaine thing.

After watching the last couple eps, I'm starting to feel like someone at Glee is reading this story. Finn calling Kurt little brother, Hopelessly Devoted (wrong singer, though), Kurt wearing black and acting more subdued and saying something about growing over the summer, and in the promo for next week he's wearing a HOODIE! If someone is reading this story and works for Glee, please let me know? For no reason other than to know that someone is reading it. I know it's wishful thinking, but that would be awesome!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Glee. If I did, I would put Glee on Broadway. Second, I don't own the songs in the fic. I use songs like the show but they fit into the story. Songs will be explained at the end of chapter. Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon.

**Thanks:** Wayne Kotke and Gleekast, Chris, Darren, Lea, Cory, Ryan, the writers of Glee, my former writing partner AS (I miss you, chickie!), and of course last but not at all least, all my wonderful loyal readers. We're almost done!

* * *

Blaine was so glad to get out of the hospital. He was so sick of the place because he had spent too much time there over the past several years. First was the "Sadie Hawkins incident" as he had taken to calling it. Then there was "Slushie-gate." And there were a few times he didn't even tell Kurt about. They were overnight stays, or Emergency room visits due to his father's temper. His mother always had a convenient excuse for her son's injuries, and sadly the doctors never questioned it.

There was an even bigger reason Blaine wanted to get out of there, and the sooner he was gone the better. He was terrified that his father was going to come and find him in his hospital room. Knowing Anderson, he would act like nothing had ever happened. He also didn't want Kurt to come face to face with his father. He shuddered picturing the face-off between the two men. "_I just need to get away. Right now!_" Blaine thought frantically.

Kurt was also glad to get out of the hospital and back home. Lima General was the site of some of the most heartbreaking moments of his life. It's where he lost his mom, it's where he almost lost his dad a couple years ago, it's where one of his friends ended up after almost taking his life, and it's where his soulmate arrived after having his body and heart broken by the one person he was supposed to depend on. Everything about the place was so depressing.

Burt pushed the wheelchair to the car, so Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it as he walked beside him. In his other hand he carried the backpack with Blaine's clothes and his laptop. Blaine carried Maurice the stuffed monkey on his lap. Burt assured Blaine that he would come back and get the flowers later that day. Blaine was grateful that it was a requirement for a discharged patient to be wheeled out of the hospital because walking hurt like a son of a bitch.

"So, Blaine, Dad is being the best Dad in the world and giving me a couple weeks before I need to start work so I can take care of you. Be prepared to be spoiled rotten!" Kurt said, running his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. "I'm here to cater to your every whim!"

"Really now?" Blaine said and side-eyed his boyfriend. "I'll have to remember that."

Kurt realized what he said and blushed as he sputtered, "No, not like that. Blaine! Dad is here! Stop being a dirty monkey!" Burt laughed, but Kurt could tell his father was a bit uncomfortable about where the conversation was going.

"Did I say anything?" Blaine retorted cheekily. "Maybe I'm not the one with the dirty mind, Kurt." He lifted Maurice and added, "I'm not the dirty monkey. THIS is the dirty monkey!"

Burt abruptly stopped pushing the wheelchair and put his fingers in his ears while yelling, "La La La La La, I can't hear you!" He was smiling, so Kurt knew that his father was just teasing him. Burt pulled his fingers out of his ears and added, "I remember when you did that exact same thing to me."

"The sex talk. Oh god, I still have nightmares about that evening," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"It had to happen, Bud, and you know it!" Burt said and clapped Kurt's shoulder. "I really would rather not talk about my son's love life, so let's get Blaine home and comfortable, okay?" Kurt didn't say anything, but his face turned a pretty shade of scarlet.

"Thanks again, Burt," Blaine said and looked back at the older man. "You've done so much for me already."

"Don't sweat it, sport. You just need to worry about getting better," Burt said and smiled at his young friend.

"Sport, Dad? Really? What are we, in the 1950s?" Kurt asked and chuckled. He was just happy Blaine was still here. Right now, that's all that mattered.

They reached the car and Kurt helped Blaine get in the car and buckled in. After making sure he was comfortable in the back seat, Kurt started taking the wheelchair back to the hospital lobby.

Burt grabbed Kurt's arm and murmured so Blaine couldn't hear, "I'll get it. You wait in the car. Besides, I wanted to talk to hospital security about Blaine's dad. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt responded with a small smile. After Burt grabbed the wheelchair and started quickly walking to the hospital entrance, Kurt moved over to the passenger side back door and let himself in. "Dad will be right back. He's just returning the wheelchair." He took Blaine's hand. "Are you okay, sweetie? You look exhausted."

"It's just the medication making me sleepy," Blaine said, looking in his boyfriend's eyes. He could tell that Kurt was worried. "I'm sorry for that outburst back there in the hospital room. Lots of emotions flying around lately, you know."

"Hey, don't apologize. Feeling scared is completely valid. Your life has been turned upside down. Believe me, I know EXACTLY what you're going through right now. Except, you know…" Kurt said, trailing off at the end of the sentence because he didn't want to bring the subject of Blaine's father up again.

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly, looking down at their entwined hands. "When we get home, can we cuddle? I think I really need that more than anything else right now.

"Are you able to cuddle with your broken rib?" Kurt asked. He didn't want to aggravate his boyfriend's injuries, but having a good cuddle is exactly what he wanted.

"As long as I'm careful, sure," Blaine responded. "I want to talk about… things."

"Uh oh, that sounds ominous," Kurt teased. At Blaine's wide eyes, he added, "I'm joking! We definitely need to talk about everything that's happened. Are you sure you want to talk right away, though? You look like you could fall asleep right now!"

"Kurt, I want to tell you everything. About my life. And I want to tell you soon. After what happened this week, I just don't want to keep it from you anymore," Blaine said with determination.

"Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here," Kurt said, starting to worry about what his boyfriend might say. Blaine had made mention about some issues before he left Kurt's house that morning but refused to expand on it.

Blaine was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Burt opening the driver's side door. He got in and turned around to face the boys as he teased, "So I'm the chauffeur now! I see how it is!"

Kurt gave a mischievous expression and shrugged. "I can move up front if you're lonely, Dad," he quipped.

"Don't be a smart-ass," Burt chuckled. "Let's get you both home before Carole sends out a search party. I think two this week is enough."

"Look at who's the smart-ass!" Kurt joked. It was nice to be able to talk to his father like an adult. It wasn't backtalk at all. It was just some good old fashioned ribbing.

Blaine put his head back and closed his eyes. Yes, the medication was killing the pain, but it was making him so damn sleepy. "_Maybe a little mini-nap on the way back to Kurt's house is what I need_," he thought to himself. "Babe, wake me up when we get to your house, okay?" he asked Kurt. "I can barely keep my eyes open!"

"Of course, love," Kurt said gently, leaning over and giving Blaine a kiss on the forehead.

The rest of the drive home was quiet because neither Burt nor Kurt wanted to disrupt Blaine's rest. Burt looked in the rear view mirror and tried to get Kurt's attention by waving. Kurt was playing with his phone and saw his father in his peripheral vision. He looked up and noticed Burt giving a worried look. Kurt knew what his father was thinking and just nodded. They were both worried for Blaine.

"We need to have a family meeting later," Burt whispered. Kurt could read his lips in the mirror and nodded again, then went back to his phone. Quinn had started sending him party ideas, and they were corresponding and planning through a flurry of texts.

Several minutes later they pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway. Amazingly, Blaine had fallen asleep completely. Kurt didn't have the heart to wake him, but he needed to get his boyfriend into the house somehow. The summer heat was starting to get oppressive, and Blaine couldn't stay in the car. He gently unlatched Blaine's seatbelt and tried to lift him. "_Nope, not gonna happen_," Kurt thought to himself. "_I really need to work on my upper body strength. Maybe Sam would be able to give me a few pointers, especially if Finn is leaving town_."

Kurt stood quickly, almost whacking his head on the car door frame. Cursing silently, he ran up to his father, who was about to enter the house, "Dad, can you get Finn for me? Blaine is out cold and I don't want to wake him." He looked back to the car. "Poor guy."

"Yeah, sure," Burt said and smiled, calling for Finn.

Finn came to the door. It looked like he exercising because he was breathing heavily, "How's it hanging, little brother? Dad said you needed me?"

Kurt gave a dirty look and said haughtily, "How it's hanging is none of your business, Finn Hudson! I need your help. Blaine fell asleep in the car, and I don't want to wake him up. I tried lifting him to carry him in the house, but I can't seem to budge him. Can you carry him in for me?"

"No prob, dude. He in the backseat?" Finn asked and pointed to Burt's car.

"Yup. Just be careful with his broken rib and all," Kurt cautioned. He knew Finn could be a bit clumsy, but he couldn't think of any option other than leaving him in the car or waking him up.

Finn nodded and walked to the car. "Why are you breathing heavily?" Kurt asked curiously. "Did I interrupt a workout or something?"

"Oh, Mom wanted me to move some crap around. You know, boxes and stuff. Want to help me? It would be a good workout for you!" Finn asked. "We need to get your upper body strength increased."

Kurt looked at Finn appraisingly. He didn't have a crush on the tall man anymore, of course, but he did appreciate that his brother was the epitome of a jock. Finn might look soft in the middle, but he was a pretty strong dude.

"Maybe later," Kurt said and opened the back door. Blaine was still fast asleep, his head turned to the side. "Just be careful," he whispered. "We don't need him back in the hospital. I love you with all my heart, Finn, but you're a klutz."

"Kurt, have a little faith in your big brother, will you?" Finn admonished. "You grab those bags in the backseat. I have Blaine." He ducked into the car and gently lifted the sleeping man into his arms. Kurt had to stifle a laugh, because it was a pretty ridiculous image.

"Is Rachel here yet?" Kurt asked quietly. He was so looking forward to a movie night because it seemed so normal, and this week had been anything but normal. He could taste the popcorn already. He grabbed the two bags and the stuffed monkey and joined his brother, who was walking very slowly with Blaine in his arms.

"Nope. Just Mom, Sam and me. Rach said she'll be here soon," Finn whispered. "Sorry, dude, I really need to concentrate so I don't wipe out. We can talk in the house."

Kurt chuckled and nodded. At least Finn was being very careful. He walked beside Finn, making sure to let him know if there was uneven ground on the front walk. All of a sudden Blaine gave a groan and woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Finn said brightly.

"Um….hello?" Blaine asked, confused. He tried looking down and added, "And exactly why are you carrying me?"

"Oh, you got all drugged up, and we flew to Vegas and got married. I'm just carrying you over the threshold!" Finn teased.

"What? How long was I out? Where's Kurt?" Blaine demanded frantically, trying to look around. Kurt was playing along with the prank so he hid outside of Blaine's circle of vision.

"In the house planning the reception. He gives his blessing," Finn deadpanned. At Blaine's panicked look he snorted, "Oh my god, you're so gullible, Blaine! I'm just messing with you."

Kurt started laughing and stepped into Blaine's view. "You just fell asleep in the car, and I didn't want to wake you up. I asked Finn to carry you in for me," he explained as he smacked his brother on the arm. "Stop teasing my sweetie, Finn!"

"Hey! I don't know if you notice this or not, but I'm carrying your boyfriend! I would suggest you not hit me. I don't want to drop him!" Finn exclaimed. "And you aren't Mr. Innocence, either! I saw you snickering out of sight."

"Or you could, I don't know, PUT ME DOWN? I can walk, you know," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Finn's neck. "Although I've always wanted a big strapping man to carry me into his house," he added, pretending to flirt with his friend.

"Hey!" Kurt and Finn cried in unison. Kurt knew Blaine was teasing, but Kurt was going to be the only one who would be carrying his man over the threshold.

"Seriously, Finn, you can put me down. I'm not an invalid," Blaine assured his tall friend. "It might take a few hours to get anywhere, but I can get around." Finn shrugged and gently put Blaine down, making sure he was standing steady. Kurt put his arm through Blaine's, helping him into the house.

Carole came into the hall and exclaimed, "Here are my boys!" She walked up to Kurt and Blaine and brought them both in for a gentle hug. "Kurt, can you take Blaine straight into the family room? I have the hideaway bed all set up for him. I'll bring food in for you shortly." She put her hand on the side of Blaine's face. "I'm so glad you're okay, Blaine. I've been beside myself since last night."

"Thanks, Carole. I'll be okay, really," Blaine said sincerely. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You're family, dear, and you know the Hudson-Hummels take care of our family," Carole responded. She got tears in her eyes. "You two go on. I'll join you soon."

"I'm going back to moving stuff around with Sam. Sure you don't want to help, Kurt?" Finn asked, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Ewww, get your sweaty-ass self away from me!" Kurt shrieked and pulled away. "Sorry Finn, involuntary reaction. You go ahead. I want to make sure Blaine is comfortable."

"Let me know if you change your mind," Finn said and shrugged. "It would really help those toothpick arms of yours, you know." Kurt just grimaced and gave the finger. "Love you, too," Finn said as he left the room.

They went into the family room and Kurt dropped the bags and stuffed animal by the couch. He eased Blaine onto the hideaway bed and instructed him to get under the covers.

"How many times do I have to say I'm fine, babe? Really," Blaine said. "You don't need to baby me."

"I said I was going to take care of you and that's exactly what I'm doing," Kurt scolded and passed the stuffed animal to Blaine. "Here, cuddle with Maurice. I'll be right back. I'm going to help Mom with the food."

"Mind if I use your laptop?" Blaine asked. "I think I left mine in my car with the rest of my stuff. Everything is kinda hazy."

"Of course!" Kurt said and took his laptop out of his satchel and passed it to his boyfriend. "Knock yourself out." His eyes widened. "Oh my god, that was totally the wrong thing to say."

Blaine looked up from the laptop and gave a smile as he urged, "Just go get food, Kurt."

Kurt leaned over and gently kissed Blaine, saying, "Relax! You're safe here. I love you so much."

"Love you, too. Now scoot!" Blaine said, playfully smacking Kurt's butt.

Kurt gave a small squeal and looked back at Blaine who was giving him a huge grin. He made his way to the kitchen where Carole looked like she was cooking for a small army. "Hey, Mom. Need any help? Are we having company?" he asked and kissed Carole on the cheek.

"You know I like to cook when I'm stressed, Kurt. Don't worry, I have five men in the house and Rachel will be joining us soon. I think we'll all find room for it," Carole assured. "So how are you? We haven't really talked since Blaine was taken to the hospital."

"I could be better, but I could be a hell of a lot worse," Kurt responded, running his hand through his short hair. "I don't know. I think maybe the shock of everything is starting to wear off. Blaine had a mini-breakdown in the hospital room before we left, and I don't know what to do for him."

"Just be there for him like he was there for you this week," Carole advised. "That's all you really can do."

"I guess. I just can't imagine Dad beating me like that. I think I'm still in denial about it happening to Blaine," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Kurt, it happens more than you think. You are very blessed to have such a loving family. There are some people who have families that don't want what's best for their kids, and they use pretty heavy handed ways to force their will. It's very sad but a reality," Carole explained. "Usually, it happens to the ones you least expect."

"God, this sucks," Kurt muttered and sat at the kitchen table. "How did I go from being a high school student to an adult in less than a week? I thought there was a transition or something!"

Carole sat at the table and took Kurt's hand. It was very reminiscent of the conversation she'd had with Blaine a few days before. "You were just the victim of some unfortunate circumstances, Kurt. You were forced to grow up quickly. I assure you this isn't the norm," she explained. "Just relax for now. Burt told me he's giving you a couple weeks off work. Just make sure to enjoy it and spend some time with Blaine."

"I'm planning on it. Blaine and I have some decisions to make. I just wish I knew how to make it all okay. I want to start this entire week over," Kurt groaned and put his head on his arms.

"Kurt, I'm going to give you a piece of advice. This might be the most important piece of advice that you will ever hear. Things might look bleak now, and it may never look like it'll get better. But, honey, it will. What's more, you're going to look back on this entire week and realize you learned some important life lessons."

"But everything seems so hopeless!" Kurt whined. "I mean, I keep telling Blaine it's going to be fine, but I'm lying through my teeth. How am I going to take care of him when I can barely take care of myself?"

"I'm saying all this from personal experience, dear, so you need to trust me," Carole responded. "You are going to get through this and be so much stronger. I know it's cliché, but things happen for a reason. Sometimes they aren't apparent right away, but they will become clear in time. You just need to have some patience."

"Which is definitely in short supply lately," Kurt interrupted.

"Anyhow, this is starting to hit _After School Special_ levels of preachiness, so let's just leave it there," Carole said and patted Kurt's hand. "If you need to talk, you know where I live." She gave an awkward giggle at her own joke.

"Thanks, Mom. It did help," Kurt responded. "So are you absolutely sure you don't need help?"

"Nah, I'll bring in some snacks in a few. I figured we would wait for Rachel to arrive before we eat," Carole said and passed Kurt a couple cans of soda.

"Ok, if you insist," Kurt said and left the kitchen, returning to the living room. There he was shocked to find Blaine looking at the laptop, practically sobbing. Tears were streaming down his face. Kurt quickly put the cans of soda on the table and rushed to his boyfriend's side. "Blaine! What's wrong? Does it hurt? Do you need some painkillers? Talk to me, sweetie!" he begged as he passed Blaine a box of tissues.

"No, no, it's not that, Kurt. I'm just really happy," Blaine said as he accepted the box. "Take a look, babe." He passed the laptop to Kurt as he wiped his eyes and blew his nose. Kurt took back his laptop and noticed that Blaine had logged on to Facebook. Blaine's wall was crammed with well wishes from McKinley students past and present. Not one message had a negative connotation. There were also several private messages from members of New Directions. Even Mercedes sent a message, apologizing for her absence the night before.

"That's amazing!" Kurt exclaimed and passed the computer back to Blaine. "See? You aren't alone in all this. There are so many who love you; and, Blaine, I love you most of all." He smiled and pushed a stray curl from his boyfriend's forehead.

"I know, and I love you, too," Blaine sniffled as he grabbed another tissue. "I don't know, when I was in that car, I just felt so alone. The feeling of hopelessness was overwhelming!"

"Oh, Blaine…" Kurt started.

"Don't get me wrong. I do trust you, Kurt. You believe me, right?" Kurt nodded. "But in that moment I felt lost, because the person who I really should've trusted did this to me. Am I making any sense?" Blaine asked and looked at Kurt with expectation.

"Of course! Your family is the one thing that you should have complete trust in. As fabulous as we are, boyfriends and friends can come and go. Family is that one constant," Kurt answered.

"Except mine," Blaine murmured. "I don't know. I'm just ready to give up." He then looked at his hands because he wasn't sure what to say.

"Blaine, look at me!" Kurt commanded, his voice stern. Blaine didn't respond, so Kurt softened his tone and asked, "Please?" Blaine looked up, his eyes screened with tears. Kurt wanted to yell at him; to tell him that he needed to hold on; that all this pain and heartache would be eventually go away.

Kurt shifted on the bed until he was sitting beside Blaine and took the laptop, putting it on the table beside him. He then gently put his arm around his heartbroken boyfriend and pulled Blaine to his chest, being careful not to strain the injured man's torso. Blaine let out a sob and wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding as tight as his injuries would allow.

Kurt still felt lost about how to make Blaine feel better, so he did what he normally would when he wasn't sure how to solve an insurmountable problem. He sang while stroking Blaine's curly hair:

_"Don't give up.  
It's just the weight of the world.  
When your heart's heavy I will lift it for you.  
Don't give up.  
Because you want to be heard.  
If silence keeps you I will break it for you."_

_"Everybody wants to be understood.  
Well I can hear you.  
Everybody wants to be loved.  
Don't give up because you are loved."_

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes shiny with tears. Kurt took his thumb and wiped the tears from Blaine's cheeks, then gave each cheek a gentle kiss. Then he continued:

_"Don't give up.  
It's just the hurt that you hide.  
When you're lost inside I will be there to find you.  
Don't give up.  
Because you want to burn bright.  
If darkness blinds you I will shine to guide you."_

_"Everybody wants to be understood.  
Well I can hear you.  
Everybody wants to be loved.  
Don't give up because you are loved."_

"Thank you, babe," Blaine said, trying to give a smile. He hugged Kurt again and asked, "How is it possible?" He didn't let go, so Kurt continued to embrace him.

"How is what possible?" Kurt responded, stroking Blaine's back.

"Staying strong through all of this?" Blaine asked. "If it were me in the same situation, I'd be a mess!"

"You didn't see me last night," Kurt said and let out a low whistle. "I sorta went all nuclear on Finn last night. Punched him and everything. I think with all that happened this week, my stress finally came to a head and I exploded."

"What?" Blaine asked and pulled away, looking at Kurt. "Are you okay? Is Finn okay?"

"We're good. I just had to unload, and he was the closest victim. He let me vent, and afterwards we hugged it out. I do love that big lug," Kurt lamented sadly. "I'm sure gonna miss him."

"Yeah, me too. But it's only for a year, right?" Blaine reminded Kurt. "Aren't we all getting a place together in New York?"

"Who knows anymore, Blaine. I'm still not sure what I'm doing with all that. Right now, I'm taking it one week at a time. Otherwise, I might go insane. Well, more insane than I already am," Kurt joked.

"Let's go crazy together, then," Blaine said, trying to make a joke. Instead, it just sounded pathetic.

They sat on the bed, just holding each other for a few minutes and listening to the bustle of activity in the house. Kurt had his chin resting on the top of Blaine's head.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, babe?" Blaine responded, sounding a bit sleepy.

"I have a confession to make. I did something last night that I never thought I would ever do again," Kurt started to say.

"Did you kiss a girl? It was Brittany, wasn't it?" Blaine interrupted. "You still carry a torch for her, don't you?" He poked Kurt in the side, showing his boyfriend that he was teasing.

"Stop being a dork!" Kurt admonished with a chuckle. "I've already had Rachel accuse me of still carrying a torch for Finn this week. Don't you start!"

Blaine smiled and leaned up to give Kurt a gentle peck on the lips. He hissed and held his side because he had overstretched himself.

"Just relax, Blaine. Do you need your meds?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm okay. I think I just moved the wrong way," Blaine said. "So what's this thing you did last night? I promise not to tease you anymore."

"I'm still trying to work things out, and I'm still struggling to believe, but I prayed last night. In an actual chapel," Kurt murmured. Blaine looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "When you were unconscious I was so scared, and I guess I just…"

"Kurt, there's no need to explain," Blaine said, putting his finger to Kurt's lips. "Praying is exactly what I do when I'm feeling scared or lonely." Kurt was about to say something but Blaine interrupted, "And I don't expect you to come to church with me on Sunday. We've already had this conversation. You're more than welcome, but I'm not making you go."

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt said simply.

"I will say this, though, before I drop the subject. I'm touched that you prayed for me," Blaine explained. "If you ever have any questions about, you know, God stuff, you know you can talk to me, right?" Kurt nodded as if to say he understood and appreciated that Blaine wasn't pushing the subject.

"Okay, so how much time do we have? I want to get this over with," Blaine asked. "Rehashing my past just plain sucks."

"Mom said we're waiting for Rachel before we eat. So we have a little bit of time, at least," Kurt answered.

"Maybe we can go outside or something? This isn't something I want to talk about in the middle of the family room," Blaine said.

Kurt was both curious and nervous. What was it about Blaine's life that he didn't want anyone to know about? He was worried as he thought Blaine's abuse situation was bad enough. What other secret was Blaine hiding?

"Are you sure you can move around? I don't want you to injure yourself further," Kurt inquired. "We can go hang in the backyard, or we can go up to my room if you can take the stairs."

"Climbing the stairs might be a little too ambitious right now. Let's go to the porch," Blaine suggested. "I promise, Kurt, what I want to tell you isn't that bad. Well, not that bad anymore. I don't want to share this with anyone but you for now. I'm not ready for people to know about my past."

Kurt got off the bed and helped Blaine get out with great effort. "_It's hard moving someone when you're afraid of hurting them!_" Kurt thought to himself.

"Babe, I'm really okay. I don't need your help. It's my ribs that are killing me. I can walk as long as I take it slow," Blaine assured.

"Just humor me, dear," Kurt said distractedly, draping Blaine's arm around his shoulder.

"Dear? Are we a married couple, now?" Blaine asked with a giggle as he slowly stood up.

"Okay, darling! Is that better?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"No need to get snippy, dear," Blaine snarked. They looked at each other and started laughing at the absurdity of the argument.

They slowly made their way to the kitchen and back door. It was the easiest way to get to the porch without having to navigate stairs.

Carole saw them entering the kitchen and put down the casserole dish she was carrying. "What are you doing up, Blaine? You should be resting. Did you need anything?" she asked.

"I just wanted to go outside and get some fresh air," Blaine explained. "I really hate hospitals. They're so stuffy! Kurt is going to help me out. I promise I won't go very far."

"As long as you're sure you can handle it," Carole said uncertainly and Blaine nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, then. Just call."

The two men shuffled out the back door and Kurt helped Blaine sit in the chair. Blaine winced and held his side. "Piece of advice, babe. Never get a broken rib. It feels like I'm getting stabbed every time I breathe," he said. "Maybe I should have taken a painkiller."

"This was a bad idea," Kurt said as he sat in the chair beside him. "Oh well, we're here now, aren't we?" He sat forward and looked at Blaine. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, there's not a lot to say. It's just important," Blaine began. "So when I was younger? I wasn't a very nice kid."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I was a nasty little shit. I was firmly in the closet, and I was pretty pissed off most of the time," Blaine responded. "I made Sebastian look like a precious angel sent from the fluffy clouds of heaven above. I was terrible to my classmates and my teachers. I won't get into the events leading up to it, but I eventually decided to come out, and I thought things were going to be better. I found friends like me and discovered my love of performing. Well, you know what happened next."

"The Sadie Hawkins dance?" Kurt asked.

"The Sadie Hawkins dance," Blaine repeated. "There's no way in hell I'm going to relive that horror, but I was beat up worse than I am now. Had a few more broken bones and even a concussion. I was held back a year because I missed so much school. That's why I'm a senior now and not a graduate. If it wasn't for those assholes, Kurt, you and I would have graduated and moved to New York together. Anyhow, that's neither here nor there and really doesn't figure into this."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked, confused. "I mean, you know you can tell me anything, but why now?"

"I told you I was going to tell you about my past, and you are aware of most of it. I'm just completing the picture, so to speak," Blaine responded.

"Makes sense, I guess," Kurt said. "So, go on, please."

"So when all that crap happened, something inside me broke. I was an emotional hot mess. There was only one thing that dulled the pain," Blaine continued. "The crowd I hung around with were pretty rough, but they basically abandoned me when I came out of the closet. However, out of those tenuous friendships I made some unsavory contacts. They provided me with as much hard liquor as I could get. At 14 damn years old. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Um….wow," Kurt said and took Blaine's hands. "That's…surprising." Kurt was struggling to find the proper words to react. This was another in a series of bigger and bigger knowledge bombs.

"So as you know, my parents transferred me to Dalton. I would have to say that transfer was one of the only things they did for me that was good," Blaine said. "It was really rough at first. Especially since I spent the first year in dorm. That meant a LOT of freedom. I would get drunk every weekend and sometimes even during the week while classes were in session. I also remained quite angry at the world. Remember that conversation we had about having rage issues? That part of my life is where it originated."

"You really DO understand, then," Kurt whispered.

"Yup. More than you know, babe. For the most part, that part of my life is behind me, and I have most of it under control," Blaine said. "The Warblers were such a good influence on my life, and for that I will be eternally grateful. I do have my moments, though, like you saw last year with Sam. I promise, Kurt, I'll never hurt you. I've never taken out my rage on anyone other than the odd shoving match, and I don't think I ever will."

"I'm not scared of that, Blaine. Not at all. My heart is breaking for you, though," Kurt said with tears in his eyes. "You've been through so much!"

"There's something you need to know, though," Blaine said and lifted Kurt's hand to his lips as he gave a gentle kiss. "Especially if we plan on taking our relationship to the next level. Kurt, I'm an alcoholic."

"What?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening. "But that's impossible! I've only seen you drinking alcohol twice!"

"Well, I guess the more appropriate term is recovering alcoholic," Blaine corrected. "Why do you think it's almost impossible for me to refuse alcohol? I just find it easier to keep it out of my life entirely. When I start drinking, I find it very hard to stop."

"I'm not sure what to say," Kurt said and looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with his boyfriend. It wasn't that he was angry at Blaine. It was just a lot to process.

"Babe, are you mad at me? I don't think I could bear it if you were mad at me," Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hands.

"No! Not at all!" Kurt exclaimed, getting off the chair and kneeling in front of his boyfriend. He put his hands on Blaine's face. "Thank you so much for telling me this part of your life. We promised no secrets, right?"

"Right," Blaine said and gave a small smile.

"Right! And remember we're a team, come what may," Kurt said. "That's our promise to each other. No matter what happens, we'll get through this. I just need a little time to digest all these new revelations. I think I've hit the saturation point of new information."

"I understand, babe. I just wanted to share this part of me. Maybe now you understand why I acted the way I did the other day. I know these are my issues to deal with, but I'm so glad I have your support. Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said, tears coming back to his eyes. He was so relieved Kurt didn't disown him after revealing the darkest part of himself. "Can we go back inside now? I'm exhausted."

"Sure," Kurt agreed. "I could use a good snuggle until Rachel gets here. There must be something decent on TV."

"_Project Runway_ is on in about 15 minutes," Blaine suggested.

"I knew you were my soul mate for a reason!" Kurt exclaimed and help pull Blaine up. They were about to reenter the house when Kurt stopped, turned to Blaine and gave him a slow kiss.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Do I need a reason?" Kurt asked with one eyebrows raised.

"No, but can you do that again?" Blaine asked. Kurt chuckled and gave Blaine another kiss.

"Blainers!" a voice shrieked. "You're supposed to be in bed. Kurt, I'm surprised at you for letting him walk around!"

"Hi, Rachel," the two men said in monotone and rolled their eyes at each other.

"You both get your butts in this house right now!" Rachel demanded.

"What did I say about being bossy, Rachel!" Kurt warned as he put his hand on his hip.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm backing off," Rachel corrected herself. "Would you two gentlemen be so kind as to return to the house? We are about to dine and we would simply despair without your presence!" She put the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"No need to be a smartass, Rach," Kurt said drily as he took Blaine's arm to help him inside.

"Seems I can't win no matter what I say," Rachel grumbled.

"What is that, darling?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing!" Rachel said, trying to cover up her griping. "Let's just go eat."

"Exactly," Kurt said, winking at Blaine. Sometimes it was so fun torturing Rachel. Who needed television when he had his best friend?

Kurt was quiet as they entered the house. There were so many decisions to be made, so many arrangements to… well… arrange, and so much to think about. How was it that in the span of a week, his life had switched from relatively normal – or at least relatively normal for a gay man in Middle America – to this utter soap opera? The events of this past week made the dramas in New Directions seem like a children's story! "_Well, right now all I want to do is have a good meal with the people I love, then have a cuddle fest with Blaine_," Kurt thought to himself. "_Although I'm sure Rachel will horn in somehow. The rest we can figure out later. At least I hope we can._"

* * *

**A/N:** Couldn't have a Glee story without some Josh Groban, could we? The song is called "Don't Give Up (You Are Loved)" but if you know know of Mr. Groban, you know about this song.


	27. To Have A Home

**Author's Note:** Wow, we did it guys! Not going to say much cause I will say it all in the epilogue A/N. The chapter is much shorter so I have room.

Short **Disclaime**r. Glee: Not Mine. Songs: Not Mine. Wow, I should have done that all along. :P Enjoy! Will hold off on thanks until the epilogue as these chapters will be posted at once.

* * *

The gang stuffed themselves until they had to roll themselves away, and afterwards Finn and Sam excused themselves so they could finish the project that Carole had set for them. They were moving boxes from the spare room downstairs to the attic. Kurt wondered why they were going through all that effort. The spare room was a perfect area to store extra stuff. Kurt, Rachel and Blaine went to the family room to hang out on the bed.

After tucking Blaine in, he ran upstairs to his room, and with the help of Rachel grabbed as many DVDs as they could possibly carry. He ran downstairs, dropped the DVDs off on the bed and went back upstairs to get his pillow and duvet. He wasn't planning on leaving Blaine's side for several days.

Kurt returned to the living room to find Rachel putting the first Harry Potter movie in the DVD player. "Seriously Rachel, when are you going to admit that you have a problem?" Kurt teased and grabbed the DVD from Rachel. "I'm not sure if there's a twelve step program for Harry Potter addiction." He then stopped and looked over to Blaine. The joke had hit a little too close to home, so Kurt changed the subject. "I'm as hardcore as any Potterhead, but I want to watch something different for once!"

He rummaged through his DVD collection and pulled out _Love, Actually_. He held it up and proclaimed, "I think we should watch this one. We all need our spirits lifted, and it's just so damn adorable!"

"Best…movie…ever," Blaine whispered in awe.

"I know, right?" Kurt squealed and put the movie in the player. "I think I've watched this movie so many times I have the whole thing memorized." He ran to the bed and was about to jump on it when he realized that might really hurt Blaine's side, so he stopped abruptly, tripped and stumbled onto the bed anyway. He barked his shin on the metal frame.

"Goddammit!" Kurt yelled and grabbed his leg. He then let out a long string of curses, to the amusement and shock of both Rachel and Blaine. He grabbed his shin and pulled up his jeans, looking at the small dent in his leg. "Why must I be so clumsy lately? Owowowowow! Rachel, kiss it better!"

Sam was passing the family room because he was going on a coffee run to the Bean for himself and Finn. He was about to ask if the trio wanted anything when he saw Kurt wipe out and start cursing up a blue streak. After Kurt was done, Sam interrupted, "Hummel, that was totally inspiring! However, this is how you do it." He then proceeded to let out a minute long string of curses. The most amazing thing about it was that not one word was repeated.

Kurt was nursing his wound – the dent was turning into a nice little bruise – and looked up in astonishment. Blaine and Rachel were laughing at Kurt's reaction, although Rachel looked more than a little scandalized. Kurt wasn't fooled by her histrionics. He knew Rachel was a closet curser. Once, during a sleepover at her house, she had dropped something on her toe when she was in her bathroom. The cursing made his ears burn. He also never figured Sam as a pottymouth.

"And that's how to do a proper string of curses, Kurt. The trick is not to repeat anything," Sam instructed. He put up his hand for a high five. Kurt shook his head in amazement but returned the gesture. Sam was about to ask if anyone else wanted anything at Lima Bean when Carole entered the room.

"I heard that, boys! I'm not putting a moratorium on cursing, but you sound like a couple sailors on leave," she scolded. "It doesn't look very attractive on you."

"Sorry, Mom," Kurt apologized, embarrassed and blushing.

"Yeah, sorry, Mom," Sam joked with a big grin.

"Anyhow, here are some snacks." She turned towards Sam. "Did you mention you were doing a Lima Bean run? I would love a tea if you don't mind," Carole requested. At Sam's nod, she pulled out a 20 dollar bill and added, "Just get everyone something, my treat."

Sam made note of everyone's order on his phone and then went to get Finn to help him carry the ever growing list of requests.

Carole put the tray of snacks on the end table and kissed the top of Kurt's head before she returned to the kitchen to help Burt clean up. Kurt rubbed his leg one last time, put his jeans leg down and slid to the front of the bed. "Push over, Blaine. It's movie time!" he demanded.

"Wow, aren't we pushy?" Blaine joked and slid over. Rachel sat on the other side of Blaine and they grabbed some munchies for later.

Before they started the movie Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him in for a cuddle, of course being careful that his boyfriend didn't overextend himself. Having a broken rib was a pain in the ass for getting up close and personal. Blaine snuggled in with a happy sigh. "So, what's your favorite part of this movie?" Kurt asked.

"It has to be that scene where the dude has the cue cards and stands at the door with the radio. I melt every single time I see it," Blaine explained. "When I was younger, I dreamt that a boy would do that for me."

"Is that a hint?" Kurt inquired and raised his eyebrow.

"You asked!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'm just answering your question. What's your favorite scene, babe?"

"Making me choose my favorite scene is my personal _Sophie's Choice_. It's just about impossible to do so. The entire movie is flawless! So I'm sorry, I plead the 5th," Kurt responded and shook his head. At Blaine's pointed look, he gave an exasperated sigh and said, "FINE! I guess the whole father/son storyline hits a chord with me. You know, cause of my real mom dying and all. And that airport scene has to be the cutest thing ever!"

"It is adorable, isn't it?" Blaine asked. He carefully turned to Rachel and added, "Strawberry, what about you? What's your favorite part?"

Rachel was about to open her mouth to answer when Kurt interrupted, "Okay, I didn't want to say anything at the hospital, but Rachel, what is with the name Strawberry?" He started laughing raucously. "It's so sickeningly cute!"

"Thanks, Blainers! I'm never going to hear the end of it now!" Rachel said and gave her friend a dirty look. "If you must know, KURTSIE, it was a name my fathers gave me when I was a wee little thing. You know …Berry …Strawberry…" Kurt stopped laughing and gave a blank look, trying not to break down in giggles again. "'Cause strawberries are so sweet? And my last name is Berry? Kurt, you seriously can't be that dim!"

Kurt giggled again and put his other arm around his best friend. "You are way too easy to torture, you know that, right? It's cute. There's no reason for you to be ashamed at the fact that your nickname is a food item." He pulled her in for a hug.

"You're lucky I love you, Kurt. You don't want me to throw more stuff at your sensitive body parts again, do you?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"The back of my head still hurts because of you, and I don't want you near ANY of my sensitive body parts!" Kurt quipped. "So Rach, what's your favorite part of the movie? Spill."

"Um… the part with the girl? You know. She does that thing?" Rachel answered, looking anywhere but at her friends.

"There's like a million girls doing a million things! What are you talking about?" Rachel shrugged and Kurt's eyes widened. "You've never seen this movie, have you?"

"Sorry," Rachel said quietly.

"It's a requirement if you want to be my friend!" Kurt exclaimed. "This won't do at all! You must see the perfection that is this movie! Otherwise you must leave my house, never to return! I don't care if you are marrying my brother."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Rachel asked and grabbed the popcorn, even though they had just eaten less than a half hour before.

Blaine pretended to wince and whined, "Oh, god, not popcorn! Do you realize how long it took for that popcorn to disappear from my body the other night? I'm putting my foot down this time. The popcorn can be in your mouth or in the bowl, but not down my pants!"

"That sounds slightly kinky, sweetie," Kurt said and kissed Blaine. "Okay, gleeks, time to watch this damn movie." He was about to press play when the doorbell rang. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed. "I'll get it," he added and jumped off the bed, running to the door and opening it to find Santana with several coffee cups.

"The party can start! I have arrived!" Santana cried and kissed Kurt on the cheek and passed him the tray of drinks. "I just bought random coffee flavors since I wasn't sure who was here." She pointed to a cup that had a lipstick stain on the cover. "Hands off that one. It's mine."

"Thanks, Tana," Kurt said. "Sam is actually doing a Bean run, but I really appreciate this. I could use lots of caffeine. Come on in! It's movie time!"

Santana smiled and took off her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. She walked in and gave a small squeal when she saw the DVD intro on the screen. "Oh my god, I LOVE this movie. I always thought Hugh Grant was super-hot. That scene where he dances through his house gets me every time!"

"Guys, spoiler warning!" Blaine admonished. "Rachel hasn't seen it yet! We don't want to spoil the entire movie."

"Ah, a _Love, Actually_ virgin!" Santana joked. "So are we all piling on the bed?"

"If you can find a spot, it's yours," Kurt said, returning to his position on the bed. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room for a fourth person side by side. That didn't stop Santana, though.

"Move it or lose it, Porcelain!" Santana said and nudged Kurt. When he didn't move and gave her a dirty look, she shrugged and added, "Suit yourself." She then climbed on top of Kurt and settled herself in between his legs.

"Wow, personal space issues much, Santana?" Kurt exclaimed and looked over to Blaine. Blaine shrugged but didn't say anything. He did have a slightly amused look on his face, however.

"Oh, get over yourself, Hummel. We're all close personal friends here, and I'm not about to molest you, at least not with your phenomenally hot boyfriend beside you," Santana said in a matter of fact tone.

"You're incredible, Lopez," Kurt retorted and shook his head in wonder. He didn't try to push her away, however. He was trying not to freak out about people invading his personal space. It was part of the new him, after all. He was going to have to get used to more things outside his comfort zone before long. Might as well start now.

"And don't you forget it!" Santana said and put her hand behind her head. "Pass the popcorn!"

Kurt passed the bowl forward and pressed play on the movie. They got as far as the beginning credits when the door opened. "Arghghghgh!" Kurt screamed and threw the remote down as he sat forward. "Okay, I give up! Who is it now? Should we just invite the entire damn glee club? It might be easier at this rate!"

"Babe, your drama queen is showing," Blaine teased. "It's just Sam and Finn with our coffee." He slowly leaned over and grabbed the remote. "Come here before you give yourself an aneurism," he added and pulled on Kurt's hoodie. Kurt grumbled something unintelligible and leaned back, putting his arm back around his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Fine. Just want to watch this damn movie and the interruptions are annoying," Kurt continued grumbling. He looked over to Blaine. "I'm sorry, hon. It's been long week and I just want to relax."

"I completely understand," Blaine responded and ran his hand through Kurt's hair affectionately. He had always wanted to do that, but Kurt would always freak out about his perfectly coiffed hair getting messed up. "Let's just insist we watch this movie. Then we can kick everyone out and you and I can snuggle. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly," Kurt sighed. "Okay, guys!" he called. "This movie is happening whether you are ready or not. So I suggest you all shut the hell up!"

"What has gotten into Kurt?" Finn asked. "He's all badass bossy man! What movie are you watching, anyway?"

"_Love, Actually_," Blaine responded. "Wanna join us?"

"Oh god no, not a chick flick!" Finn exclaimed. "Rachel makes me watch those stupid things…" He then realized Rachel was sitting on the other end of the bed glaring at her fiancé. He suddenly changed tracks and said, "I'd be happy to join you! Come on, Sam, if I have to watch this, so do you. We can take a break from moving crap around."

"Oh great… thanks, Finn," Sam said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. At the look from his friends, he added, "What? I don't have a girlfriend to make happy! Why should I have to watch it?"

"Just sit down, Troutymouth!" Santana ordered. "You can sit on my lap." She gestured around the room. "This is called hanging out with friends and spending time together before we all separate. Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"Fine, then! Sheesh. I think I'll just sit on the floor," Sam said. "If anyone else sits on that bed it's going to collapse, and I don't think Burt and Carole would appreciate that." He grabbed his coffee and sat on the floor at the end of the bed, putting his back against the end of the frame. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, so Kurt threw him a cushion to put behind him.

"Okay, so does everyone have their snacks? Does anyone need to go pee? Should we all break out into a spontaneous song?" Kurt asked, trying to make a joke but just sounding annoyed.

"Let's start the movie before Kurt blows his top," Rachel teased. At Kurt's dirty look she stuck out her tongue then smiled.

"Whatever, Rachel," Kurt huffed and pressed play on the remote. He settled back, pulling Blaine towards him. It was nice to just sit around with his best friends and enjoy a movie without worrying about anything else in his life. Right now, any person who was not in this house could just go away.

They spent the next hour watching the movie and making funny comments about various scenes. Sam even tried to dance like Hugh Grant, to the delight of all in attendance. Rachel was getting annoyed because this was her first time watching the movie, and it was confusing enough without the constant interruptions. Finn didn't care about the movie, so he joined in on the hilarious commentary. Eventually, Carole came into the family room to join them. Finn gave up the easy chair so his mother could have a seat.

The chair was beside the couch so Carole leaned over to Kurt and whispered, "Your Dad went up for a nap, but we would like to speak with you both after the movie. We have some news. Actually, two pieces of news."

Kurt was munching on some popcorn and looked over to Carole. "Did you find Blaine's dad?" he asked a little too loudly. Everyone shushed him so he leaned over to speak to his mother.

"Nope. He's still MIA," Carole responded. "I think he knows he's in trouble and is keeping a low profile. As soon as we find him, I promise I'll let you know, dear."

"Okay, thanks. Will you join us for the rest of the movie?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. I've seen this movie so many times I could probably quote the darn thing, but I'll stay," Carole said with a smile. Kurt returned the smile and passed her the bowl of popcorn. He then returned his attentions to Blaine.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded and said, "Yup. Mom and Dad just want to talk to us. I think we might be having a family meeting."

"Oh. Well, I guess I can wait in your room, then," Blaine said, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Don't be silly. You're coming, too. She said the meeting was with both of us," Kurt responded.

They watched the rest of the movie, cheering when the couples came together and crying at certain points as well. When the scene came up in which the guy was showing the cue cards to the woman, Blaine got a little teary eyed. This scene always moved Kurt as well, but he'd seen the movie so many times it didn't affect him as much. He chuckled affectionately and passed Blaine the tissue box.

At the end of the movie, everyone got up to have a stretch and use the restroom. Kurt helped Blaine up and asked if he needed anything.

"Would you mind if we put this thing away? I really don't want to be stuck in bed. If I need rest, I'll just crash on the couch," Blaine requested as he pointed to the hideaway. "It's just making me feel worse lying down all the time. I'm having flashbacks of being stuck in my room while my eye healed."

"Only if you're sure," Kurt advised. Blaine nodded so Kurt called, "Okay, people! Get off the bed! I'm gonna put it away. Blaine would rather just sit on the couch so if you don't vacate the premises, you become part of the furniture!"

Rachel and Santana were sitting cross-legged on the bed chatting so they jumped up right away as Kurt started folding the mattress into the couch. "When you threw out your fashionable couture, did you lose your patience as well, Porcelain?" Santana snarked.

"Love you, too, Tana," Kurt said sarcastically.

Once everything was in order, they all sat and chatted until Burt woke from his nap. "We should get out of your way," Santana said, making her way to the front door. She turned to Rachel and Sam. "Come on, guys, let's go on another coffee run."

Burt had just entered the family room and sat in his easy chair. He noticed Santana trying to leave with the non-family members and said, "Santana, we would really like for you all to stay. You saved Blaine's life, and that means the world to us. Rachel and Sam are practically family, so they can stay, too."

"I'm honored, Mr. Hummel," Santana said, her voice cracking. She sat back on the couch.

"Santana, you know you can call me Burt," Burt corrected. He looked at the rest of the room. "Okay, so I thought I'd just update you all on what's going on." He gave a chuckle and added, "Why do I feel I'm about to make a speech to congress in Washington?"

"At least you won't put us to sleep, Dad," Kurt joked. At everyone's dirty look, Kurt's eyes widened and he sputtered, "No! I don't mean it like that. I'm not saying Dad puts people to sleep. I mean the subject matter puts people to sleep!" At the collective side eye, he slid down in his seat and put his face in his hands. "Nevermind," he grumbled. "This is a bad joke gone horribly, horribly awry."

Burt laughed at his son and looked at Blaine. "Do you mind me discussing the current situation with everyone?" he asked the curly-haired man. He was being very diplomatic in what he was saying, and the politician in him was definitely surfacing. Blaine nodded, so Burt continued, "Okay, then. Despite an extensive search, we're still unable to find Blaine's dad. We think he might have left town temporarily."

"Well, he does have business overseas," Blaine responded. "He was supposed to be gone for most of the summer. Maybe he just took Mom with him."

"A little later we should sit down and discuss your father's immediate plans. What you tell me might come in handy for the search," Burt said.

"I have access to his office since I do admin work for him from time to time," Blaine said. "But I really don't want to go back there." Kurt gave him a supportive squeeze.

"You don't need to. Detective Fitzgerald will be visiting in the next couple days. You can tell him where to find the information, and the police can get a search warrant," Burt explained. "Blaine, I would never put you in any danger." He stood up and started pacing. "So, next order of business is Sam. You have the floor, bud."

Kurt looked at his father proudly. Washington was changing his dad, smoothing out the rough edges. Burt was becoming – dare Kurt hope – sophisticated?

Sam stood up and said, "Thank you, Burt. As you all know, I was supposed to go home next week. Well, I talked it over with Burt and Carole and my parents and I have decided to stay in Lima for the summer. I mean, everyone is going to scatter in the fall, and I want to spend as much time with all of you as possible. I can always go home on the weekends to visit. I guess that's all I wanted to say." He then sat back down.

Everyone let out a cheer. "Awesome!" Kurt exclaimed and grinned at Sam a little too over-enthusiastically. Sam smiled back, although he was a tad disturbed by Kurt's crazy look. "You and I are going to go video game crazy! That's really great news!" He looked over to Finn as his brother and Sam were practically BFFs. Finn gave Kurt a knowing look as Finn knew he wasn't planning on being around this summer.

"Sam, you're always welcome in the Hudson-Hummel household. We're glad you'll be joining us this summer. I should also mention that I offered Sam a part time job at the shop. He'll be joining Kurt in oil changes and possibly tire changes," Burt announced.

Kurt felt a sense of relief. If he was stuck changing oil, at least he would be doing it with a friend. The shop would be lonely, especially with Finn leaving town and Blaine working in the office, which was in a separate part of the building.

"Okay, so the last thing I wanted to talk about is Blaine's situation. He has gone through a pretty traumatic experience, and we should all be there for him as he works his way through it," Burt continued. He then addressed Blaine directly. "If there's anything you need, come to one of us and we'll be there for you anytime." Blaine just nodded and grabbed a tissue as the tears resurfaced. He felt embarrassed about breaking down in front of everyone, but he was so touched by the compassion from his friends. He wasn't used to such attention.

Burt continued to address the rest of the room. "I've been quite busy over the last 24 hours. I've been talking to doctors, police and my lawyer," he explained.

"Why were you talking to a lawyer?" Blaine asked. "Nobody is in trouble, are they?" He was worried that his family issues might have gotten one of his friends in some hot water.

"Everything is fine, son," Burt assured Blaine. "It's just that since you're a minor, even if it's for a few months, Child Protective Services need to get involved. Are you sure you're fine discussing this with everyone?"

"These are my best friends, Burt. I don't want to keep this issue from them," Blaine said vehemently.

"Okay, then," Burt said. He returned his attention to the rest of the room. "When we first found Blaine in his car, I told the paramedics I was taking temporary guardianship of him. That allowed me to talk to the police and the doctors on Blaine's behalf. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Blaine exclaimed. "That means a lot to me that you cared enough to do that."

"Blaine, you saved my son's life. Who knows where he would be if you didn't step in to help him with the Karofsky situation," Burt said huskily. "This is the least I could do for you. Anyway, the reason I've been talking to my lawyer is because Carole and I are interested in having permanent guardianship."

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked. The rest of the room looked at each other with their mouths open. "Are you serious, Dad?"

"Yup. Of course this is all up to Blaine," Burt responded and walked up to Blaine, kneeling in front of him. "I know you'll be 18 in a few months, and then you'll be going away to New York with Kurt, but we would be honored if you'd let Carole and I be your foster parents until everything works out. There are still some hoops I need to jump through – stupid red tape and all – but it looks like they'll give me custody. So, what d'ya say?"

"Um... wow. I'm a bit overwhelmed, Burt," Blaine said and looked over to Kurt. His boyfriend was just starting at him, his mouth hanging open and tears in his eyes. "I just want to say I…"

"If you aren't interested, I understand, Blaine. We know how important family is, despite everything that happened. I just want you to have somewhere safe to be," Burt interrupted.

"You don't understand, Burt. I'm overwhelmed because it's what I've always wanted! Before I met Kurt, I always felt like a part of my life was missing. There was a gaping void in my soul. Once I started hanging around here, I felt like I found my family," Blaine said, wiping his eyes. "I love you guys so much it hurts sometimes. If you'll have me, I accept your offer."

"Then welcome to the Hudson-Hummel family, Blaine. Now there might be an investigation before things become official. Are you okay with that?" Burt asked.

"Anything you need, Burt," Blaine said. "Oh my god, I can't believe this," he whispered and put his hand over his mouth. "Thank you sooo much." He suddenly reached out and hugged his new foster father. "I don't know what to say."

Carole stood and joined Burt and Blaine in the hug. All three started crying while everyone looked on. Kurt just sat there looking at his hands. He was in shock. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect anything like this to happen.

Finn broke the awkwardness by asking, "Wait. So Blaine is my foster brother now? That means he's Kurt's foster brother. Isn't that some sort of weird incest thing?"

"Finn! Not appropriate!" Rachel hissed. "Way to kill the moment!"

"What? I'm just making an observation," Finn argued. Rachel gave him a scathing look. He shrugged and pouted, "Guess not then."

Rachel stood up and said to Santana and Sam, "I feel like I'm intruding. Let's just go into the kitchen and let this new little family have some alone time." As she walked by, she touched Blaine's face gently. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie. You deserve so many good things, and this is just a start."

"Thanks, Rach," Blaine croaked. He was on the verge of sobbing and was barely holding it together.

After the three friends left the room, Blaine looked over to Kurt. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked. "You've been pretty quiet this whole time."

"How in the hell was I so lucky to get the world's best family?" Kurt asked no one in particular. "Not only do they put up with all my bullshit, they offer to take care of my boyfriend to get him out of a bad situation. It all sounds like a bad Lifetime movie." Blaine could tell Kurt's voice was a little too even. He was very close to losing it.

"Kurt…" Blaine started and put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'm not saying that as a bad thing, Blaine," Kurt said and turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad, thank you so much. This is incredible. This is more than incredible. It's amazing. I just don't know what to say." Suddenly he burst into tears. "It's just… things have been really crappy lately; then Blaine got hurt. This is the best news I've gotten all week."

"What about your internship possibility and the job with New Directions?" Blaine asked. "That was good news, right?"

"Oh, hon, none of that is important right now," Kurt told his boyfriend. "We can make a decision about the internship at a later time, and my job at McKinley isn't going anywhere. Right now we all need to concentrate on being a family."

"Yeah, dude. Welcome to the zoo," Finn interjected. "I guess you really are a Hudson-Hummel now."

Blaine carefully stood up. "There's only one thing I want right now," he said.

"Anything, dear," Carole said, putting her arm around her new foster son.

"How about a family hug?" Blaine asked.

"I think that's a request we can accommodate," Kurt said with a smile. He put his arms out and brought his mom, dad, and Blaine in for a gentle hug. Finn was standing on the other side of the room. "Come here, Hudson! You're part of the family, right?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little shocked at the news. I thought I was just cleaning out the room so Blaine could crash with us for a couple weeks." Finn responded, shaking his head. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the entire group, being careful because he knew Blaine was injured. He also knew broken ribs were hard to deal with. He saw many of his fellow football players suffer from broken and bruised ribs in his four years on the team.

Finn was also distracted by the army situation. "_I'm torn about the whole thing!_" he thought. "_I really want to clear my father's name and I just want to see if I can accomplish something big outside of high school. On the other hand, I don't want to leave Rachel. She's the love of my life, but she was willing to defer her admittance for me. That is so not cool! I won't let her do that if I have any say in the situation. If it means setting her free, so be it. There are times in life when the best thing to just… surrender_."

"Finn, can you please let go?" Kurt asked, invading Finn's thoughts. "I'm all for family togetherness and everything, but this is ridiculous."

Finn shook his head and let go, saying, "Oh, sorry, dude. My mind was wandering. I'm going to join everyone in the kitchen." He then left the room, lost in his thoughts.

"There's one more thing, Blaine," Burt said. "I know that you and Kurt are basically attached at the hip, but one of the CPS requirements of you staying here is that you must have your own room. Sam and Finn took all the extra stuff in the spare room downstairs and put it in the attic. I don't care if you sleep in there or not, but I wanted you to have your own space. Do you think you can make it downstairs? You should see your new room."

"Oh, wow," Blaine said. He just figured he would be staying in Kurt's room. He never expected that they would make him a space to call his own. "I can try my best."

As they were making their way to the stairs, Blaine asked Kurt, "Did you know about any of this?"

"I swear I didn't, Blaine," Kurt responded. "This all came as a surprise to me, too. Interesting turn of events, huh?"

"You can say that again," Blaine said, smiling at his boyfriend. "We're living together sooner than we thought."

They carefully navigated the stairs, taking them one at a time. Blaine was surprised at how easy it was if he was careful. He expected climbing and descending stairs to be agony. It was merely uncomfortable.

Eventually they reached the basement level. On one side of the hall was Sam's room. That door was usually closed because Sam was a bit of a slob. On the other side was the spare storage room. At the end of the hall was a bathroom. Carole opened the door to the spare room. "Welcome home, sweetheart," she said to Blaine. "Finn and Sam spent most of the night moving things, and I had them carry down some furniture from the attic to help decorate."

Blaine had seen this room the day before when he helped Kurt move the garbage bags full of his clothes back upstairs. At the time it was definitely a storage room, with old dusty boxes and various odds and ends. Overnight they had transformed it into a bedroom with a big double bed, a dresser, some end tables and even a small desk. The furniture definitely looked a bit used, but it just added to the charm of the room. There was an old TV on the dresser and Blaine's laptop on the desk. His duffel bag and backpack sat on the bed. The walls were bare, but Blaine was sure Kurt would change that before too long.

"My stuff!" Blaine exclaimed. "How did you get it?"

Burt reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, passing them to Blaine. "We had your car towed to the shop and Finn got your things last night after we left the hospital. I know it's not much," he said.

"It's perfect, really," Blaine said and looked around his new room. "Thank you."

"We'll leave you boys so Blaine can get settled in. Just let me know if you need anything, dear," Carole said, kissing Blaine's forehead. "I'm really glad you're here." Then she left the room with Burt.

Kurt sat on the bed. "Okay, what just happened?" he asked.

Blaine sat down beside Kurt. "I guess I'm living here now," he said, shrugging. "Wait… I'm living with you. What the hell…"

"This is going to be so awesome, Blaine! First things first, though. We really need to get some color in this room. Maybe later I can pull out my palate book and we can look at redecorating," Kurt said, looking around the room thoughtfully, appraising the situation. He looked at Blaine. "Honey, you look exhausted. Did you want to take a nap?"

"No, I think I'm fine," Blaine responded. "It's just shocking information that I don't think has sunk in yet."

"Look, let me give you a few minutes alone to get settled. I think everyone wants to watch another movie, so I'll come get you when we're ready, okay?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine up and putting his arms around his boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine," Blaine said, embracing Kurt back.

Kurt pulled away and gently touched Blaine's bruised face. "Ouch! That looks like it hurts," he said. "I'll run out later and get you some arnica gel. It's a little tip Quinn gave me when I got a soccer ball to the face in PE once."

"Babe, it doesn't hurt anymore," he said and kissed Kurt gently. "Nothing hurts anymore, now that I'm here."

"How poetic!" Kurt exclaimed and smiled. "I'll be back shortly. Love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. Today, tomorrow and forever," Blaine said, giving his puppy dog look under all his bruising. "See you soon."

After Kurt left, Blaine walked over to his duffel bag and unzipped it. He went to the closet and found some hangers and a little cubby area where he could store his things. He put his shoes and bowties in the little cubby and started to hanging up his clothes.

Suddenly he stopped and looked around the room. He never imagined that this week would end with him living with the Hudson-Hummels. He never imagined any of this would happen. This whole week was just so surreal. He walked over to the bed, opened his backpack and took out his diary and his pictures of him and Kurt. Moved by an emotion he couldn't place, he started singing:

_"Home  
I've heard the word before.  
It's never meant much more,  
Than just a thing I've never had."_

"A place.  
They say, hey, know your place.  
But I've never had a place to even know,  
Or a face that I could go to,  
If I needed someone there..."

He opened his diary, looking through the entries. His life had changed so much over the last year and a half, and he knew things were going to change even more. As long as he experienced these changes with Kurt and the Hudson-Hummels, he was perfectly fine with it. Smiling, he continued singing:

_"I'm laughing  
It's hard to hide a smile.  
My god, it's been a while,  
Since I have had a reason to."_

"To think. It's been here all along.  
Somewhere to belong,  
And a reason, a something to believe in...  
I've finally found it. A place where I'm wanted...  
This must be how it feels to have a home."

He put the picture and diary down, stood, and walked over to the bedroom door, looking up the stairs as he continued singing:

_"I used to dream about it!  
But never schemed or counted,  
On fantasies or wishes.  
It breaks a man to see what he misses."_

"And so many nights I'd pray,  
For a better life, and a better day.  
But I never thought that it'd come true.  
It's finally here and I don't know what to do...  
And I'm trying not to cry.  
This must be how it feels,  
To have a home."

He was about to turn away to return to the bedroom to finish unpacking when Kurt looked down from the top of the stairs.

"Are you coming? Rachel insists we watch at least one Harry Potter movie, and I'm not in the mood to argue," Kurt asked.

"I'll be right up, babe," Blaine responded. "I was just unpacking."

"Did you need any help?" Kurt asked. "I can come down."

"No, I'm coming now," Blaine said, carefully climbing the stairs. Once he got to the top Kurt put his arm around Blaine's waist and helped him back to the living room. Everyone was settling in to watch another movie. Kurt made sure that Blaine was sitting comfortably on the couch and then sat on the floor in front of him, sitting between his legs. Everyone was joking and laughing. Blaine looked at the scene and smiled, finishing the song:

_"I've finally made it.  
I've hoped and I've waited.  
And for the first time in my life,  
I don't feel so alone."_

"My heart starts to heal.  
To know this is real.  
This is how it must feel.  
To have a home!"

Even though Blaine sat with the rest of the gang, he wasn't really paying attention to the movie. "_Wow, what a week this has been,_" he thought to himself. "_Kurt had a breakdown, I had a breakdown, my father had a breakdown in a big way, and I almost lost Kurt forever. But you know what they say, right? Every story always has a happy ending. And although my story is far from over, this chapter of my life has definitely ended on a good note. I have the best friends in the world, I have a family that loves me and who I love very much, and most of all, I have my soul mate right here beside me. I finally did it. I finally found a home._"

While Blaine was lost in his thoughts, Kurt was having thoughts of his own. "_Everything feels like a fairy tale!_" he mused. "_Who would've thought that such a bad piece of news would change my life forever? Yes, things have been super stressful this week, but I think I'm finally starting to figure out who I really am. I'm completely serious when I say I've changed, and drastically. It might take a while to get used to, but I think I really like this new me. I'm older, more mature, and definitely a lot more open minded to new experiences. And I have Blaine. I really truly have my soul mate with me. I might have been lost before, but I'm really starting to believe I found myself a new direction._"

Kurt was jarred from his thoughts by Blaine leaning over, despite his broken rib, and whispering in his ear, "Babe, your ears are smoking. What are you thinking about?"

"You know, just us. The future and stuff. Things to come. All the regular things," Kurt responded and shrugged.

"Me, too. So, cuddle tonight? Your room or mine?" Blaine said and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Let's hang in your new room tonight," Kurt said. "I could use the change of scenery."

"It's a date, then," Blaine said quietly. "Let's continue with this movie before Rachel kills us."

Kurt smiled and sat back, preparing to enjoy the rest of the movie. He was so glad that despite all the challenges they faced this past week, he and Blaine had gotten through it. Not only that, but they were so much stronger as a couple and as friends. He was looking forward to what would come in the future, because no matter what life threw at them, he and Blaine would make it. Come what may.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I have a confession. I love me some Darren Criss, hardcore style. However, I know that there are so many fics out there that use his original music. I was really trying to stay away from that. However, based on how this book ended, this chapter was ASKING for this song. It fit almost perfectly in context. Glee NEEDS to tap into this unused resource and use his songs. Anyhow the song is "To Have A Home", written by Darren Criss and performed by Harry Potter in _A Very Potter Sequel_. If you haven't listened to any of his originals, you all need to rush to Youtube and watch them. So the next chapter is the epilogue and much shorter, but my A/N is MASSIVE. Please read it?


	28. Epilogue: Two Weeks Later

**Author's Note:** Sorry this A/N is so long. I have lots to say. I spent most of the last two chapters sobbing as I wrote, knowing this book was over. I started this project way back in June (I had the idea right after the s3 finale, actually) and look where we are now. This was supposed to be a short five chapter intro for a season four AU story. Instead, it became a novel in itself. It also helped me discover that I was meant to be a writer in some capacity. If glee gave me anything, it was that, right?

Ok, so here are my plans and thoughts for the immediate future. Like I said, I'm taking a hiatus on this story. I plan on starting to post again in the New Year. However, I'm kinda feeling a little bitter about the whole Klaine thing. I go from wanting them back together to not even wanting to watch the show anymore. I'm hoping this break will help those feelings settle. It's very hard to write about a couple when they are broken up in canon, and in such a dramatic way, especially when you are mad at one character (Blaine). So I want to announce that tentatively, the new book will be named _Cruel Summer 2 – Boys of Summer_. I will keep in touch through twitter ( KurtsieKalanai) and Tumblr (KurtsieKalanai). Follow me to keep updated.

In the meantime, I'm going to be trying a bit of a different story. This will be my first totally solo offering. The working title will be _Going Back To The Start_, it's sort of a Klaine fic, but they aren't together in the traditional way. It's a dual POV story, and it's light fantasy or sci-fi. I'm really not even sure how to describe it. It's another "this takes place right after a canon scene" fic, taking place after The Break Up. I got the idea when I was flying to Florida last month. I doubt it will be as long as Cruel Summer, but you never know. It might even help me work through those bitter feelings.

Here is my last **Disclaimer** for this book. I don't own Glee. If I did, I would make the show happy again. We might as well call it _Glum_ now. Second, I don't own the songs in the fic. I use songs like the show but they fit into the story. (No song in this chapter) Third, this is AU so things do not work EXACTLY like canon.

**Thanks: **First and foremost, I want to thank **AlignedStars**. She was my writing partner for the majority of this story, and even though she was kidnapped by the world of musical theater, I will always appreciate her. Still not sure if she'll be returning next book. It all depends on what life brings us in the New Year. BTW, she says hi! But because of her pushing me to write the best I could, I grew and gained the confidence to go solo. Thanks, AS! Love Ya!

**Wayne Kotke**: Or as I know him, Joe. This guy was my grammar god. He smacked me upside the head when my tenses were wrong, or I had too many commas or not enough. He was also an awesome cheerleader. He was one of the first people to read my chapters and always gave great feedback. I hope we can continue working together, because you make me better in my craft.

**Ryan Murphy**: I have a love/hate relationship with this man, as I'm sure we all do. On one hand, he is ripping my heart out every single week this season (and not just with Klaine drama. The Finchel stuff is killing me as well). On the other hand, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't even have Glee and all the awesome fanfics and Alternate Universes. So if you're reading this Ryan, thanks! I may be mad at you from time to time, but I still love you and everything you do.

**Chris Colfer**: I was going to group him with the rest of the cast, but there's a reason he's so special. When I was a teenager (many MANY moons ago), I used to write everything. Novels, plays, I even tried my hand at song writing! Suddenly my grandfather died, who was the person who always supported my aspirations to authorhood. From the point when he died until this past summer, I didn't write one creative word unless it was for a school assignment. He was my muse. Fast forward almost 20 years (told you I'm no spring chicken) and I discovered a wonderful show called Glee. I was one of the very first fans who followed the show even before it aired. Anyhow I discovered Chris and the more I got to know about him, the more I came to love and appreciate him. Then I found out he wrote a book…at 22 years old. That was impressive! I then realized that I buried my dream over the years and that I was getting older and would never realize it. So, after the S3 finale I was so angry at how it ended without a Kurt POV, I decided to write one myself. Well, this is the result. Chris is my muse in the most literal way. He got me to start writing again. And I discovered I kinda have a talent for it! So sweetie, if you are reading this, thank you. If we ever meet again (we met at a book signing), I'll give you a great big hug and a cookie.

**Cast and Crew:** Not much to say about this. Just that this show has changed my life and it has to do with each and every person who works on the show. Thanks.

**My Readers:** Last and definitely not least, I want to thank you guys. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine such a loyal and supportive readership. I want to give every single one of you a shout out, but it would take another chapter. You helped me validate my dreams, and I know it's just one fanfic in several thousand out there, but you made me feel like a real author. I hope I don't disappoint you with my new stories. Cause even though I'm a little disillusioned with the show right now, I will always be a Klainer and a Gleek. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you all.

Well guys, I better get to posting this then I need to go watch Glease and cry again. Dammit.

Till Next Time,

KurtsieKalanai (Angie)

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Kurt watched with a bit of melancholy as the train rounded the corner. His best friend Rachel had just left to meet her fathers in New York City so they could look at housing options for when she went to NYADA. Although she was only going to be gone for a few days, Kurt knew this was the close of a major chapter in their lives. Even worse, it looked like Finn had just lost the love of his life.

The past two weeks had been a flurry of activity. Blaine slowly but surely started healing. Thanks to Kurt's ministrations and a bit of arnica gel, the bruises on his face and body were just about gone. His rib was healing nicely, and as long as he took it easy, he was able to take part in day to day activities. They were still unable to find Blaine's father, but a fully-fledged investigation was underway. Burt and Carole passed their Child Protective Services inspection with flying colors, and Blaine Anderson officially became a part of the Hudson-Hummel household.

Things were even busier for Kurt. Between settling in and taking care of the new member of his family, he was in charge of keeping Rachel busy while Finn talked to his parents and Rachel's dads regarding his decision to join the army. It was tricky, and Kurt could tell Rachel knew something was up, but he successfully got her out of the house by buying tickets for most of the gang to see a revival of _Cabaret_ at the community theater. Rachel spent most of the production lamenting the fact that she never had the chance to play the female lead in front of a paying audience in sophomore year.

He also felt guilty helping her plan her imminent wedding knowing that it wasn't going to happen. However, he had promised Finn that he wouldn't say anything, so he went through all the motions of being the Maid of Honor…or was it Master of Honor?

Kurt had also changed his hair back to its beautiful reddish brown. As much as he enjoyed channeling his inner Adam Lambert, he missed his old hair color. He got his hairdresser friend Carla to strip the black out of his hair. However, he still enjoyed his new look, so he adopted his spiky hair style. Besides, it was summer, and it would grow out before long. Although he wore his new clothes for the most part, he tried to integrate his old clothes from time to time. He was making a point to put a little bit more variety in his life. Today he had decided to wear one of his old suits, a dark blue number with blue and white striped sleeves.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Quinn, her internship was pushed back a month. Sadly, this would conflict directly with her start time at Yale. She had until the end of the week to give the internship committee her decision. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do. It was a huge decision, but it had to be made.

Burt had returned to Washington as he couldn't put off his meetings indefinitely. Carole stayed home to make sure Blaine's transition went smoothly. Between her and Kurt, Burt was sure that things would go smoothly, so he returned to work with a promise to visit again as soon as he could.

As the train turned the corner, carrying their friend to a new life, all the members of the New Directions started hugging each other with tears in their eyes. They knew exactly what was going on, and it felt like an end of an era. Yes, Rachel was coming back for the summer, but things would never be the same again. Kurt could definitely relate.

Kurt looked down the train platform at his brother. Finn had run after the train until it got too fast for him to keep up. He just stood there with his shoulders slumped and his head down. He looked defeated. Kurt turned to Blaine and said, "I'll be right back. I think my brother needs me."

"Take your time, babe. I'll just wait here on the bench," Blaine responded. Although he was almost 100 percent better, the injuries his father inflicted on him had taken a lot out of him. It was going to take a while for him to have the energy level he had before.

Kurt nodded, embraced his boyfriend tenderly, kissed him, and started jogging down the platform toward Finn. As he got closer, he could see Finn's shoulders shaking, as if he were crying. His back was to Kurt, so he couldn't tell what was happening with his brother. "Finn!" Kurt called out.

Suddenly, Finn's head snapped up and he roughly wiped at his face. He turned and Kurt could tell he had been crying by the red rings around his eyes. "Hey, Little Brother," he said quietly.

Kurt put his hand on Finn's wide shoulders and asked, "Hey, Big Brother." Finn tried his hardest not to make eye contact with Kurt. "Finn, are you alright?"

Finn nodded and gave a smile, but Kurt knew his brother was just putting on a brave front. "Sure! I'll be fine." He looked back to where the train had just disappeared. "It's just… that she's gone. And I'm not sure when I'll see her again."

"Finn…" Kurt said, trying to comfort Finn, who was obviously in pain.

Finn's head slowly turned towards Kurt and panic flashed across his face. "Kurt, she's gone. What did I do? I just made a big mistake!" he exclaimed. "I can't do this! I can't leave her!"

"Finn! You need to calm down! Come on... please?" Kurt begged, putting both hands on Finn's shoulders. He had to reach up to be able to do so, but his brother was bordering on manic. "You were there for me when I was losing my mind. I need to be there for you. It's going to be fine."

"How can you say that, Kurt?" Finn cried. "A few weeks ago we were planning our wedding, and now I just set her free – whatever the hell that means! – and I'm leaving for the army? How is that fine?"

"Dude, I know what it's like to have things change on a dime," Kurt said, trying to adopt his brother's speech patterns. He noticed he was doing that more and more since the week from hell. "I lived it a couple weeks ago, remember? It's going to suck big time, but things will get better. Mom told me that."

"I just don't want to lose her," Finn said, starting to calm down. "She's my everything. You know how that feels, right?"

"Finn, Rachel is completely devoted to you. You did the right thing. It would've been a sin if she stayed home for a year. We can always catch up to her in New York. She NEEDS to pursue her dream now," Kurt responded. "You know the term 'you need to be cruel to be kind,' right? We studied it in English class."

"I guess I get what you're saying," Finn reluctantly agreed. "I needed to force her to make the decision that might hurt now but help us in the long run, right?"

"Exactly!" Kurt said, giving his brother a smile. "I guarantee you'll find your way to each other again."

"But what if we don't?" Finn asked. "I know I'm supposed to be the big tough man here, but I'm terrified."

"Oh, Finn," Kurt said and embraced his brother. This took Finn by surprise and he returned Kurt's embrace and started sobbing.

"Why do I have a feeling this is the end, Little Brother?" Finn sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. "It's just too much to handle, with everything going on."

"It's never the end, my friend," Kurt soothed. "I know it's not the same, but you have me and Blaine, and the rest of the New Directions. We'll get through all this together."

Kurt held Finn, letting him sob his pain and grief out. It was a very surreal image, and Kurt felt that he and Finn's relationship had come full circle at that moment. How they went from barely talking to each other to being close brothers still mystified Kurt. They stood alone on the platform with Kurt being the strong one this time. His brother needed it.

After the tears started to subside, Kurt pulled away, took the handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his suit and passed it to Finn. "You need this more than I do," he said. Finn wiped his eyes, blew his nose and tried to pass it back. "You keep it," Kurt said and gave a grimace. "I have plenty."

"Thanks, dude," Finn said. He looked back to the head of the platform where his friends still stood and added, "Look, I really don't want to face everyone right now. I think I'm just going to go to the park or something to do some thinking. I'll join you and Blaine later, okay?"

"That's fine," Kurt responded. "I have my phone with me so call if you need me and I'll come right away, alright? You'll get through this, I promise."

"Yeah, sure," Finn said. He hugged his brother one more time. "Thanks again, Kurt."

"Anytime, Finn. Really. We're brothers for life now," Kurt assured and put his hand up for a fist bump. "Love ya."

"Right back at ya, kiddo," Finn said sadly as he returned the gesture. He then turned and slowly started walking towards his car.

Kurt watched Finn leave the train station then started walking quickly towards the rest of the gang. Most of the New Directions were still on the platform and talking in hushed tones, like someone had just died. Maybe someone did… or something.

Kurt sighed as he sat heavily on the bench beside Blaine. His boyfriend was having a heated conversation with Rory.

"Rory, what's bothering you so much? Why won't you tell me?" Blaine insisted.

"Mate, it's not something I can talk about while we're around the group. I'm really not comfortable discussing this with everyone around, Blaine," Rory said and looked around frantically. "Let's meet once things calm down. Me flight doesn't leave until next week. Let's just say that my life might be in danger if I stay."

"What the hell?" Kurt asked. "What did I just walk into?"

"Oh, hi, Kurt," Rory greeted. "I'm just having a wee bit of a crisis, but I think it'll work out. I gotta go." He then scurried away.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine didn't respond but just shook his head and shrugged.

Kurt let out another huge sigh and put his head in his hands, "I thought the drama was over, love."

"It's never over, babe. Otherwise our lives would be very boring," Blaine said and put his hand on Kurt's back, rubbing it in comforting circles. "Is Finn okay? It looks like he lost it a bit."

"That seems to be going around a lot lately," Kurt said sarcastically from between his fingers. "Can we just go home? I'm so done with today."

"That sounds like a good idea," Blaine said, standing. "I think Carole wanted me to help with dinner this evening anyway. Then maybe we can work on redecorating my room. I think I've decided between the forest green and the light blue for my wall colors."

"I always knew you had good taste, Blaine," Kurt said, also standing. "You picked me, after all." They both grinned at each other. Suddenly both Blaine's and Kurt's phones vibrated at the same time. They looked at each other with bemused expressions and pulled out their phones, wondering who the message was from; it was from Rachel.

**My heart is broken… I think I'm dying, guys! I miss you both so much already. Why would Finn do this to me?**

Kurt looked at Blaine and shook his head sadly. He hated lying to his best friend, and it hurt him that the two people who were the closest to him were hurting like this. "I know exactly what to text her, and I think you do too," he said to his boyfriend.

"Yup," Blaine responded and they both texted one word:

**Courage**

"Let's go home," Kurt said and put his arm around Blaine's waist. They walked back to the car in silence, feeling for their best friends.

They eventually made it home, and Carole had already started dinner. She was concerned when she didn't see Finn with Blaine and Kurt. Sam had decided to go hang with Santana and Puck, so he wouldn't be home for the evening.

"So, how's Finn holding up?" Carole asked.

"Better than can be expected, actually," Kurt responded. "Mom, do you think he made the right decision?"

"Who knows?" Carole said. "I'm not sure how good of an idea it is for Finn to join the army, but this is something he needs to find out for himself. Otherwise he'd spend the rest of his life wondering 'what if?' Know what I mean?"

"A pain I know all too well," Kurt lamented. "My entire life right now is one great big 'what if?' I'm going to reapply to NYADA, but I also gotta figure out what I'm doing about this internship. Right now, though, I just want to crawl into bed and forget the world."

"Why don't you go have a nap, babe, and I'll help Carole make dinner," Blaine said and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'll come wake you when it's ready."

"Maybe I will," Kurt agreed. "Talk to you both later." He was about to turn away when he heard the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that could be?"

"I'll get it!" Blaine called and quickly walked towards the front door. Kurt joined him as he was curious as to who it was calling unexpectedly.

Blaine opened the door and was about to give a happy greeting when his mouth fell open. Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and stepped back in shock.

"Hey, Squirt," said the person at the door. "So sorry it took me so long to get here. Busy at work and all."

Blaine wasn't sure what to say. This was the last person he was expecting to see. "Cooper, why are you here?"

**END OF BOOK ONE (TO BE CONTINUED IN CRUEL SUMMER 2: BOYS OF SUMMER)**

* * *

**A/N** Gah, I am an evil bastard, aren't I? Well, dear readers, we have finally come to the end of book one. No worries though, I'm definitely going to be continuing this story. How will Kurt adjust to the life of a grease monkey in Lima? How will he fare as a glee assistant at the school? Will he get the internship in NYC, or will his path lead him back to NYADA?

And how about Blaine? What does his brother want with him? Do we ever find his father? If so, what happens? How does he get along living in the Hudson-Hummel house? What does the future hold for him? And Finn: Does he go to the army? Do he and Rachel find each other again?

What happens with Santana? Does she find her path? Does Sam finally find love? What is Quinn going to do with Paris? What shenanigans does Rachel get herself into? And what in the heck happened with Rory? Stay tuned in the New Year (or maybe earlier. Follow my twitter and tumblr for more info) for these and more storylines, angst, comedy and songs! After all, this is _Glee_!


End file.
